A Forgotten Four Letter Word
by eveyssoul
Summary: Will Rukia be able to tell Ichigo what's eating her very soul? Will he be able to feel and say the words to save her? So many obstacles and many misunderstandings in the way. Will love conquer all or will it be the end? This is just the beginning!
1. Chapter 1

A Forgotten Four Letter Word

_Bleach Fan fiction: Couple: Rukia and Ichigo_

_**Warning: Rated mature! There will be some cursing and sexual content. Might be ooc and fluffy at times.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. Tite Kubo does! If I did Rukia and Ichigo would definitely be together in the full bringer arc and on the path to third base! Lol Anyhow here is chapter one! Summary: It takes place after the war with Aizen, which Ichigo won but lost his powers. It's about 17 months later. The story will mostly be in Rukia's point of view, at times others; you will know when that happens. **_

"I cannot believe it Renji, finally we're here"!

"I know Ruks".

Renji calls her that.

"Let's get going come on move it".

He starts pulling her but she barely moves and her brow's tense.

"What's going on"?

"I'm afraid".

"Of what"?

"Seeing him, seeing everyone, the hurt expression I can see already".

"Once they all hear how it was out of our hands, they'll understand".

He turns around to face her, hair is blowing in the wind and reaches her mid back straight, same bang that parts her forehead, Renji's the same red hair but shorter, a little past shoulder length, completely straight sometimes covering either side of his eyes when he looks down.

"The Ruks I know which has been dying to be here will not cower".

"You're right".

She takes a deep breath then exhales.

"Let's get our gigai's"!

They reach Urahara's and pick up their Gigia's and pick out some close. Renji is wearing black skinny jean's that start below his hip's not too tight, black and white converse, a black tight t-shirt with a woman's mouth taking a bite out of a bleeding heart in the middle picks up a dark grey thin material zipper hoodie and puts it on. Rukia was contemplating a dress instead of jeans, then it so happenes she found the perfect item to wear, she smiles whole heartedly, it is a v-shape flower print summer dress with a braided hem tie at the back of the neck, amazing rhinestone, venetian pearl and ruffles embroidered empired waist Stretch elastic shirring section across Waist for a perfect fit, some of the flower patterns were yellow others pink and amber. She smiles and closes her eyes thinking to herself the color of Ichigo's eyes. Her wedges are not very high and are comfortable.

"Rukia-Chan you look amazing"!

She turnes red as all but Renji gawk at her especially Urahara who first made the statement, Tessai is also present. Jinta and Ururu who both grew a little in height and weight are there too.

"I wonder where Yoruichi is".

Urahara hides his smile behind the famous fan, everyone laughs.

"There was no need for that Renji".

"Just saying..."

Renji smiles at him.

"Well she is not here moocher"!

Renji glares at him as it's his turn for everyone to laugh at, clearing his throat he heads to the door.

_"_Ruks it's time to go".

"Okay Renji, thanks again Urahara for giving us all of this for free".

Removing the fan from his serious face…

"I owe you more than this Rukia-chan".

They both smile.

Anyhow Tessai will take you by car to where the gang is at right now".

Rukia and Renji head out to the car.

"Why didn't you tell them the gang went hiking, she's over dressed he looks like a crazed blood lust vampire, they will stick out like a sore thumb".

"Well ururu the moocher deserves it and she needs to look beautiful for the fight".

"Oh I get it now"!

Jinta rubs his head not understanding what Urahara and Uruu were implying about Rukia's personal fight.

"Wearing a dress for a fight"?

Urahara hits him with the fan.

"You're a clueless idiot".

During the car ride Rukia and Tessai are having a short discussion.

"So basically some of his powers have returned like we thought".

She smirks.

"You didn't believe us"?

"Not you Tessai but Urahara".

He smiles at her from the rear view mirror Renji at her side.

"He's not a great source of truth and Yoruichi tends to bend the truth slightly".

She starts to fidget with her dress.

"Still feeling nervous I see".

"Can't help it something feels funny inside of me I'm trying to push it back".

"Don't worry you look amazing that dress brings out your violet eyes".

She blushes.

"Thanks Renji".

Renji is looking out the window thinking 'he better not reject you'.

"Hey how far are we going old man"?

Rukia elbows him.

"Won't be that long now Mr. Moocher".

"It looks like we're heading to the outskirts of Karakura".

"Well Kuchiki-San the gang is camping".

Both turn and look at each other then at Tessai.

Both say it at the same time…

"WHAT"!

"Great…mister Strawberry won't let me live this down".

"Hey that's my name for him"!

She blushes and quickly turns away Renji smiles and teases her using a girlie voice.

"Oh Mr. Strawberry do you like my dress"?

Rukia quickly kicks him in the shin he yelps loud.

"That will help you get your voice back".

She's holding an evil grin as he cringes.

"Okay I'll stop!Such force for a little person".

She kicks him again he yelps louder and moves completely to the other side and whimpers, Tessai clears his throat.

"We're here you two. I will wait here awhile for you just in case you decide to leave".

Renji looks up at him.

"Why would we need to leave"?

"Leave him alone Renji he's just being nice".

Rukia gets out of the car Renji follows.

"Thanks Tessai".

"Anytime Kuchiki-San".

"Ruks I think I hear Orihime".

"Me too".

They head off in that direction.

"The stars are beautiful here unlike soul society".

Rukia say's looking up.

"I agree, how do you feel now"?

"I'm okay; it's been so long I wonder how Strawberry is getting his powers back".

"Well the reaper with the devils grin won't say a word".

She turns to look at him.

"Do you spend your time thinking of names for people"?

She smirks.

"Maybe…"

"Make sure they can't feel your spiritual pressure dummy".

"I know".

She puts that fake sweet high school face Ichigo hates on.

"I want to scare them".

They start tiptoeing as they get closer hiding behind the bushes in the dark. The party being observed doesn't notice. What Rukia and Renji hear holds them still.

"I mean it Orihime. Without you, I don't know where I would be right now whether it would be locked in my room sulking, training or not enjoying this amazing sky".

As they get closer Rukia loses her breath to what she sees. Ichigo who is as tall as when he transformed into the final Getsuga Tenshō, same hair as when he transformed just a little longer, a little more slender muscles but they still look defined, white sleeveless snug shirt hugging his blissful abs, khaki camouflage cargo shorts starts below his belly button and stop mid calf kind of loose fitting with brown hiking boots. Orihime's hair is longer and fuller,wavy longer bangs almost covering her right eye, the hair clip is hidden, she is wearing a cream colored drawstring cargo crops, with a white tight t-shirt that says allyou need is love in the middle in pink letters and of course her lovelies are present as always, brown hiking boots as well, she is also wearing Ichigo's thin material zipper hoodie that matches his shorts. Orihime is hugging Ichigo from behind, her arms are holding his chest tightly, his right arm covers hers, his eyes set to the night sky, and her face is pressed into his back.

"I'm glad Kurosaki-kun".

"What did I tell you? Say it with me".

She blushes as they do it together meanwhile Renji grabs one of Rukia's hands to steady them as they are shaking.

"I -chi –go".

Chad walks behind Renji and Rukia and drops a bag that has some fruits inside. Ichigo and Orihime hear the bag fall and turn to look in that direction finally noticing Renji and Rukia.

Author's note: I will not get into dress wear too much for side characters like Chad, Uryu, Urahara's group, Ichigo's friends or family. Bare with me, it's my first story here =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

"Well Ruk's looks like we're caught". Renji laughs while whispering to Rukia..."Don't forget to breathe".

She exhales then inhales slightly looking pale. Ichigo has not taken his startled hidden eyes from Rukia while hers has not left the ground. Everyone remains quiet and still until Uryu, Keigo, Tatsuki and mizuiro appear behind Chad. Screaming with delight Keigo jumps towards Rukia however Renji holds him at arm's length.

"Don't even think about it"!

Keigo pretends to cry suddenly Orihime runs to hug them both tightly.

"I can't believe you guys are really here"!

Awkwardly Rukia and Renji respond back. Renji is still holding Rukia's hand afraid if he lets her go she'll fall apart. Tatsuki gives Rukia an evil glare. Chad and Uryu look at each other then at Ichigo. Orihime wipes her happy tears. Everyone else begins to greet but remains silent Tatsuki however decides to open the flood gates.

"So you finally decide to show up how nice of you to grace us with your presence".

Rukia's eyes averted back to the ground. Orihime walks over to her.

"Don't say things like that Suki-Chan, It's not nice".

"I'm just saying what all of us are thinking Hime".

Uryu clears his throat.

"Why don't we all have a seat around the fire it's chilly tonight".

Chad puts his hand on one of rukia's shoulder. She looks back his eyes pleading for her to sit.

"You have to sit Rukia".

Keigo begins to dance around the campfire. As they all gather around to sit Ichigo has yet to say or do anything. Renji gently tugs Rukia's hand.

"Come on…"

Reluctantly she begins to move.

"Kuchiki-san that dress is gorgeous on you"! Orihime is smiling as she admires the dress.

Rukia using a small voice replies…"Thank you Orihime".

Uryu fixing his glasses looks up.

"So where were you guys all this time"? Ichigo finally opens his mouth. "And why now"? Rukia's heart begins to thump. "What is it this time"?

His voice is deep and cold unlike when he was talking to Orihime. It got so quiet after that. Orihime grabs his hand trying to get him to stop. Renji stands up.

"Watch what you ask little boy"!

"This little boy saved all of your asses"!

Both are growling at each other. Mizuiro sighing puts his apple down.

"Guys we're all adults here we can discuss this maturely".

Tatsuki walks over right up to Renji's face blushing as she looks into his eyes which are piercing her soul.

"Don't like the truth, you shouldn't be here"!

Rukia puts both of her hands over her heart.

"Suki-Chan that is not right".

"Hime you know what we all have been going through".

This time loud and clear enough for everyone to hear Rukia talks.

"I apologize for coming like this without notice, it was rude. We will take our leave".

Turning around to leave she stops dead in her tracks with Ichigo's next words.

"Just like you to take off".

Renji lunges to punch Ichigo in the face but Chad gets in between them. Ichigo smirks.

"Who is the little kid now"?

Livid he struggles to get past Chad to reach Ichigo.

"Renji stop now"! No one moves or says a peep. Rukia bowing very lady like. "Goodnight and once again sorry for the intrusion".

Renji growls one more time fixing his hoodie and turns around, Rukia is already heading to the path they had come from. Renji looks into Ichigo's eyes.

"Do you know the difference between a boy and a man? A boy will talk to you about his lousy day a man will ask you about yours, and listen".

Uryu puts on a slight smile.

"Not bad Abarai".

"Whatever four eyes".

"Wait Abarai-San don't go"!

"Thanks Orihime but I need to catch up with Ruks".

She bows as he walks away.

"Are things really okay like this"?

Ichigo sits back down.

"It's just fine Mizuiro".

Chad walks towards the direction they went.

"Ruks wait..."

Renji sprints to her. Getting in the car she takes another deep breath.

"Thanks for waiting Tessai". Smiling but not looking up she directs her words to Tessai. "You knew this would happen".

Tessai makes an apologetic smile.

Chad grabs Renji's arm.

"What happened Renji"?

"It's a long story".

"Shorten it".

Renji sighs and gives in to Chad's request.

"A couple of us were imprisoned". Honking of the horn startles them both..."Later Chad".

As he gets into the car there is no eye contact. After watching the car leave he walks back to the campsite. Taking a look around for the person he needs to talk to.

"Looking for Ichigo he walked off with Hime following so don't bother".

Understanding he sits down.

"Ichigo…"she yelps losing her footing. He quickly turns and grabs her."Are you alright"?

His cold face changed back to warmth.

"I' am thanks". He sets her upright again.

"Is it really fine this way"?

Ichigo doesn't answer however looks up as the wind picks up.

* * *

><p>Tessai turns on the radio surfing around. Rukia looks at the driver's seat.<p>

"Leave it there please".

The first sound she hears is a soft piano. (Song playing is "The Lonely" by Christina Perry) Lowering the window to feel the fresh air come in she closes her eyes. The minutes pass by in silence the only sound is the hauntingly beautiful melody of the song. After the song is done silence is broken.

"Where can I escort you"?

"To the hotel Mirage if it's not an inconvenience".

"Not at all".

"Renji could you give him the address"? Renji takes out a piece of paper and proceeds to tell him the information. Forty minutes later they are both standing out of the car bowing to Tessai as he drives off. "Could you make sure the reservation was made and wait for me in our room. Order food if you like".

"Ruks where are you going"?

"For a walk".

Beginning to start her journey.

"I'll come with you".

"Not necessary".

"Ruks"…

He gets cut off.

"Renji please do this for me".

Heavily sighing he heads inside and turning right back around.

"You know…it's not good to hold things inside".

Noticing she is already gone he reluctantly goes back in. Rukia finds herself running to no particular place, or so it seems. Panting heavily she keeps running passing an entrance. Fully stopping she backs up to the gates. She pushes herself through the slightly opened gates and continues running. Looking desperately she finds her destination landing with a thud as she twists her right ankle. Mumbling to herself...

"Damn shoes"! She struggles to take them off. Quiet sobs begin to escape her delicate lips. With shaky whispers…"What should I do Mrs. Kurosaki? I'm so lost I can't even look him in the eyes. I don't blame him. He doesn't need me especially now that he has her".

The wind picks up oddly but she doesn't notice. Putting her right hand on the tombstone she closes her eyes. Suddenly a dark aura hits her put it's too late. Gasping for air she holds her chest as if something's squeezing her heart. Shakily stands up searching for her shoes. Bending down to grab them she tries to get her bearings. Closing her eyes shut.

"Oh Kami what is happening to me"?

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones more changes lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Once Ichigo and Orihime returned to the campsite Chad explained what he was told. Tight fists were on Ichigo's hands the whole time representing his heart. Jumping and pointing at three people Keigo lashes out…

"You guys better apologize to my goddess Rukia-Chan"!

"Oh whatever we don't have psychic powers"! Tatsuki dusts her shorts. "They could have said something".

"I agree with her".

The Quincy cleans his glasses.

"Being that we can't fix anything tonight lets enjoy the last night of our trip".

Mizuiro keeps eating food after his opinion.

"That's right everybody! I'm sure we will get to fix the misunderstandings. So who is up for some of my cheese and peanut butter smore's"?

Practically everyone turns green. Ichigo clenches his chest shutting his eyes. No one notices.

_'What in the hell was that'? Ichigo ponders._

* * *

><p>A remote control slams into the two seater couch.<p>

"Where are you Ruks"?

"Dammit I can't see the keypad to enter the code". Rukia is struggling as she knocks on the door.

"Who is it"?

"It's me". Rukia shakily answers.

He heads to the door and opens. Slumping on the door she falls forward unto him. Looking alarmed he picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bed.

"What's wrong ruks"?

"I'm… I'm n-not sure".

She is struggling to complete words and panting.

* * *

><p>Hours pass by and the gang is now home. Ichigo and uryu are in Chad's apartment while Tatsuki is in Orihime's apartment the other two went home.<p>

"Sorry guys but I have such a bad feeling here".

Ichigo is gripping his chest.

"It's alright". Chad puts his hand on his shoulder. "The four off us felt something ominous too".

Uryu hangs up the phone.

"The girls are having a sleep over with some of Tatsuki's cousins so they're having fun".

Ichigo closes his eyes thinking about earlier with Orihime. Wrapping his arms around Orihime, he gently presses his lips to her forehead. Suddenly getting on her tiptoes and using her hands to still his face she plants her plump lips on his. Gasping out of surprise he finds himself lost in the kiss though neither using their tongues. All of a sudden he felt an odd sensation not pleasant at all. He pulls away softly so she doesn't notice. Blushing she tells him goodnight and he tells her the same.

"Hey Kurosaki, Snap out of it".

"Yeah, yeah four eyes I'm here".

"What do you think is happening"?

"Not sure Uryu".

Ichigo's cell phone rings so he picks it up.

"Hey dad".

"Sorry to interrupt your camping trip son".

"No problem we kind of came back anyway".

"How come"?

"I had a bad feeling and..."

Before he had a chance to finish Isshin interrupted.

"I think you better return home son".

"Why old man"?

"I'll explain when you get here".

Fifteen minutes later the three guys walk in surprised to see none other than Byakuya Kuchiki.

"What are you doing here"?

"Good to see you too boy".

Both locked in a death glare. Isshin just smirks and shakes his head.

"Everyone cool off and sit".

Byakuya listens and sits down.

"I was under the impression my sister was with you all".

"She was briefly along with Renji". Ichigo looks down. "However things got a little hairy".

"You assumed she left and didn't look back seventeen months ago…that powerless you were useless thus discarded".

Ichigo's brows furrowed.

"What else did you expect Byakuya"?

"Insolent ignorant brat since the moment my sister had the misfortune of crossing paths with you everything that's logical has gone out the window".

His voice icy, calm and collected as ever is getting on Ichigo's and Uryu's nerves.

"That misfortune is why she is alive right now and he has saved all of your butts countless times".

Everyone looks at Uryu quite surprised he is defending Ichigo. Clearing his throat and quickly fixing his glasses looks back to Byakuya.

"Thanks Uryu".

"Don't get use to it".

"Know your place Quincy".

"Byakuya can you stop belittling my son and his friends there are more pressing matters".

"Rukia was suppose to contact me upon arrival, that was supposed to be over three hours ago".

"It wouldn't be the first time your sister didn't get in touch with you right away".

"This time she had no choice due to restrictions".

"Why"?

"If you must know boy central forty six is monitoring the Seireitei and The Gotei thirteen very closely too much for our liking. Captain Yamamoto is still in a weakened state, in a long slumber sort to speak".

The air around the room is suddenly thick with worry. "Honestly Kurosaki, Ichigo it's been a nuisance for a handful of us".

Ichigo is slowly losing his patience once again.

"Byakuya what happened"?

"We were limited in of our positions and held captive for going to rescue that girl in Hueco Mundo".

Ichigo's face went pale.

"Do you mean Rukia was locked up again including you and renji"?

"Yes boy". The room went silent. Byakuya stands up. "If I told you this was because all she could think about was you and your friends".

"Byakuya where are you going"?

"To find them".

There is knocking at the door Isshin goes to open it is Tessai which bows upon seeing Isshin.

"May I come in"?

"Of course old friend".

"Captain Kuchiki..."Bows his head once more..."Renji is back at the shop".

"What of Rukia"?

"Apparently trying to achieve Bankai".

Everyone's face sort of froze.

"That's impossible my sister doesn't have the spirit energy to even cast a kido spell let alone Bankai right now".

"Back at the shop we all agree, I dropped them off at the hotel".

"Something is terribly wrong"! Ichigo runs out the door leaving everyone behind, Uryu and Chad follow suit. Feeling as if he stopped running his world would shatter, not caring that his lungs and legs are suffering the brunt of his speed. His mind racing a mile a minute…

_'Why didn't I try to listen first? This is Rukia, my Rukia. Wait a minute did I just say my? How can I have been so cruel to them both especially to her? Rukia you must be okay, because of me you…'_

He didn't complete his sentence arriving at his destination the other two not far behind. He knocks on the door the little girl opens. He is a little out of breath. "Hi Ururu".

"Hi".

The young girl can't do anything other than drool at the site of him.

"So finally you're here Ichigo".

"Hi there sandal-Hats".

Renji comes out.

"Carrot top fancy meeting you here it's been awhile". Ichigo along with the arriving party drop their jaws wide open not believing what they just heard. "Close your mouths the flies will get in".

"Huh? Don't you remember seeing us earlier"? Uryu inquires.

"Nope, four eyes".

He keeps eating potato chips.

"It seems the moocher here doesn't remember much".

Tessai and Byakuya arrive as well causing Renji to drop his chips.

"Captain why are you here"?

Fifteen minutes pass by and Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Urahara and Tessai are in a room. "This is nuts! How can I not remember any of that"?

"Your memory was probably modified".

"By who"?

"That's what we intend to find out".

Ichigo continues to grab his chest once in awhile…

_'Rukia… I can't even feel your spiritual pressure'. _Ichigo thinks to himself.

"Since none of us can feel her spiritual pressure listen up, the two of us will create the spell, the two of you will concentrate on forming his energy into a ball. It will get crazy but once it stabilizes he should start to remember. Renji you must focus on tonight from the moment you and Rukia got to town. There will be risks and some pain, but you must endure it".

"It's for Rukia so I will do whatever it takes"!

"Once the energy is stable his memories will start to appear jumbled, however in the last stage Tessai and I will group the correct memories together and seal them inside the bubble you two created". They all begin to do their share of the task at hand. The men are beginning to perspire, ten minutes later the memories are slowly pouring into the bubble. "Alright gentlemen I will count back from twenty, keep your eyes shut only open them after I say one. Do not become alarmed when you open them. It's like seeing, feeling and hearing the world through Renji's view. Every other image, sound and person from this room will disappear into the background".

Author's note:Hi my wicked ones more changes enjoy the cliffhanger ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Urahara is doing a count down.

"Five, four, three, two, one"…

Ichigo opening his eyes slowly, takes a deep breath and lets it out. The first images are the ones of arriving to Karakura town then taking them through Urahara's shop. Following suit is the campsite debacle. Ichigo grimaces at his own words, the car ride, the song, the look of pain in her eyes as she walks out of the car leaving Renji at the hotel. Now it skips to the television show Renji's watching, eating his food after he's done, throws the remote away in annoyance with the fact Rukia is not there. Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it"?

"It's me". Rukia answers shakily.

Slumping on the door she falls forward unto him. Looking alarmed he picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bed.

"What's wrong ruks"?

"I'm… I'm n-not sure".

She is struggling to complete words and panting heavily. He puts her down gently onto the bed.

"Start from the moment you left my view".

"I…I…I ran as f-f-fast as I could not really knowing where to. All of a sudden I ran in to the cemetery. I'm c-cold".

He helps her sit up in order to tuck her in.

"You're like ice to the touch. We should call Urahara".

"No Renji".

"Why not"?

"It could be a cold from last night. Remember the training? It was raining".

"While it's rare we Shinigami get sick it can happen. Fine, just for now but keep on with the cemetery part".

She explains on whose tombstone she went to but withheld how she cried.

"Why did you go"?

"I wish that I knew…"Rukia slightly looks away..."Actually when I was here before the Espada mess and staying at Ichigo's house I would go there and Gain perspective…"

Her voice trailed off as sleep took over. He covered her. An hour later, Renji, jumps up from the couch waking up in the process. Rukia is tossing and turning covered in sweat. He runs to get a wet towel from the bathroom and returns to put it on her head. Repeating the process a few times she seems to calm down and feel better.

"Can I get some water"?

"Sure".

"Thanks".

"How do you feel"?

"Better".

"You were mumbling things I couldn't understand any of it".

She leans back onto the headboard. Clutching the spot where her heart is…she began to speak.

"Renji could you do me a favor"?

"Anything for you".

"There is something I need to get off my chest. Don't interrupt till I'm done ok"?

"I promise".

Taking a deep breath and smiling…

"Last night I decided today would be the day. Determined to stop running from the truth, hell I defied death more than once and broke so many rules for it too but once again it was too late. I fell short, in the end still a coward. The moment he was hurt by you and Nii-Sama I thought he would die so a part of me died there too. Yet he went to face The Gotei Thirteen, people he loves and cares about followed suit for little worthless me from Rukongai".

Renji bites his lips in frustration as she belittles herself.

"To this day I still don't really know why they did. Especially him, no matter what I'm not worth it. I fought so hard to keep him out…"

She began to shake her words failing her, still clutching her chest…"But he broke through my walls and defenses leaving me vulnerable…"She starts sobbing and getting angry…"Does she really think that she is the only one who doesn't want him to get hurt? That every time someone or something tries to kill him I don't want to protect him? No matter how many times I tell Ichigo to run he ignores me…"

panting heavily…"So my only option is to tell him to get stronger so he can beat his enemies so he can make his Hollow submit to him! Does she not know that every cut, stab and death he feels, I feel it a thousand times more! I wish, I wish, I wish that it was me to feel all of his pain! I would die a thousand deaths by Aizen's hands to make it all go away for him"!

Her sobs are controlling her body and mind, putting her face in her hands. Renji wipes his eyes from tears as well and wraps his arms around her…

"But do you know what I would give my soul for? To bring back his mother, whenever he thinks about her or someone mentions her, his face lights up. They should not have grown up without her. His sisters are so precious. Karin feels like she has to be strong and Yuzu becomes the little house wife, both so fragile". She begins to cry again. "It's not fair Renji! You and I know how hard it is to grow up without a mother"!

He's patting her back.

"It's alright Ruks I'm here. Finally you let it all out".

"You knew"?

"I've known you since childhood. That night we went to retrieve you it was clear as day to me how you felt".

Sighing heavily, she pulls away from him.

"You could have let me in on it too". They chuckle. "Ugh…did I really turn into an emotional monster just now"?

"Let's just say I'd hate to be Orihime right now or anyone else that comes near Carrot Top"!

They both laugh.

"It's not his or her fault Renji; they have every right to be in love".

"Why haven't you told him"?

"The thought of rejection, I'm too much of a coward, but not seeing him for all this time made me realize that being apart from him made my heart ache".

"You can face Espada and Aizen, but not tell _strawberry_ how you feel about him". She hits him lightly on the stomach laughing…suddenly gasping for air and coughing. "I'll get you some water. Here you go".

He can hear her wheezing and looking at the tissue which has blood. Opening his eyes wide with surprise…"Rukia this is serious".

"I know..."Smiling she puts her left hand on his face gently..."No one can help me…Bakudo way of binding…"

Renji can't move a muscle.

"Don't do this Rukia"!

"Don't struggle Baka".

Coughing once again quickly she starts chanting magical words, he continues to struggle against the bind…

"You haven't told him yet! Tell me the words Rukia"! She continues with the spell ignoring his pleas, his eyelids are fluttering, fighting to keep them open, body slumping to the bed, tearing, whispering to her weakly…"Why are you…"

"It's my turn to protect the one's I love and cherish". She kisses his forehead…slowly closing his eyes. "Live long and happy, tell the one you love how you feel, don't regret that it's too late, and take care of Nii-Sama and my captain Ukitake, our friends here and the man that I'm in love with Ichigo Kurosaki".

Her smile is the last thing he sees before darkness takes over...

No one move's until Renji starts to shake. Urahara and Tessai run over putting their spiritual pressure over his body. Ichigo can't move, his tears are threatening to fall, his body trembling, Byakuya's face for once betrays him, confusion all plastered there. Renji opens his eyes looking to his surroundings.

"Rukia, where is she"? When he finally gets his bearings he slowly gets up and lunges at ichigo punching him in the face. "You fucking bastard! I remember the things you told her now"! Tessai grabs his arms holding him back. Ichigo doesn't even fight back. "Let go of me"!

Yelling enough to get everyone's attention…

"Enough Abarai"! Byakuya then proceeds to slap Renji hard, matching the broken lip he gave Ichigo, both have a cut on the lips now. "This is not the time, Rukia is in serious trouble".

"Yare, yare…this is troubling in deed". Urahara tilts his hat.

Ichigo wipes his face.

"What do you know Hat n Sandal's"?

"I have a hunch on what's happening, though I hope I'm wrong".

Quickly exiting leaving the men to ponder…Some minutes later re-emerging from his miniature library…

"I was sadly correct. Something ancient and dark is trying to take over her soul…Ushinawa reta tamashī, meaning lost soul, however no one really knows their actual names. Rukia wasn't mumbling she was talking in ancient Japanese that not many know of. The only part I understood was Watashi wa anata no tamashī o kuiiru yō ni u~iru…I will devour your soul. Something like a Hollow, just that it eats you from the inside painfully slow".

By this time everyone is stunned beyond words, no one utters a word.

"There is a slim possibility Rukia-Chan can survive…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Urahara removes his hat.

"In order for it to work there must be no doubts in your mind or heart. Any hesitation and it will consume her and consume you as well". Urahara is speaking to no one and to everyone. "The spell will create a small window into Rukia's soul thus joining yours with hers. If your words are true then it will strengthen her soul, if they are not then..."

"Then what Hat n Sandals"?

"Rukia's soul will be totally consumed by the Ushinawa reta tamashī and so will yours".

Even though Urahara was speaking to all present he emphasized that statement looking at Ichigo.

"How long do we have till the soul takes over Ruks completely"?

"It takes about twenty four hours before the soul can fully take over. Tricky part is the spell has to be done at the same time the invading soul will be chanting its own spell to swallow Rukia's soul and take over. Calculating from the time she parted ways with Renji and reappeared at the hotel, we have till midnight tomorrow to find her".

Fixing his glasses…"How cliché, what are the words to the spell"?

"The words are actually easy even he can't screw it up". Pointing his fan at Renji…"Pouring completely your spiritual essence into these words: Hidden in dark, hidden in light show me your, soul I seek inside...It will be difficult since Rukia does not want to be found. You must decide amongst yourselves who will chant the spell. It is a huge risk, but do not take long, finding her takes precedence".

He and Tessai walk out leaving Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya, Chad and Uryu behind. Urahara hiding his face behind his fan walks back in disturbing the silence.

"Oh and by the way, I forgot a minor detail; Rukia has to wanna let you in or the spell won't work".

He quickly walks out. Ichigo grunting…

"Minor detail, you Fucker! Shit this is crazy"!

"While I do care a great deal about Rukia, I don't think her and I fit the requirements however I will help find her".

Uryu walks out of the room. Chad being a man of few words puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder makes a fist with the other and puts it over his own heart nodding before walking out. Chad and Uryu join the others. Hiding behind his fan as always…

"Well on a lighter note I guess the remaining man alive leaving that room will be the winner"!

Ururu hits Urahara on the back of the head implying the three men will duke it out.

"Idiot".

* * *

><p>Back at the room with the three said contenders...<p>

"Let's get this over with quick and painless. All of us love Rukia".

"I doubt he does Captain". Turning to face Ichigo. "We all know now, you and Orihime are hooked up".

"Don't talk about stuff you know nothing about"!

"Really…tell you what I know! While you played house with Orihime the rest of us were going through hell! Through all of it she would only think of you saying how hurt and angry you would be".

Ichigo was losing his cool.

"Shut…it…Renji"!

"What was the first thing you did when you saw her? You went straight to the jugular with your words! You might as well have punched her in the face"! Ichigo's chest was expanding and his hands were forming fists. "You have no right to be in this room! For the past months Ruks had been locked away and treated like a common criminal in a jail where no light can be seen, dirty and infested with creatures..."Ichigo closed his eyes as Renji continues to rip him a new one…"Treated like the lowest scum! All because of you pampered princess! All because of you! Poor little boy had been left behind so he got upset! Well cry me a fucking river"!

Ichigo's palms were beginning to bleed from the pressure of his nails.

"I always knew you would be the death of her"! Renji finishes his loud rant.

What happens next is so fast Renji never saw it coming. Ichigo punches him in the face so hard one of his back teeth flies out of his mouth and crackes another. His body lands up against the wall with a bloody mess. Ichigo kneels in front of Renji, head down, his voice cracking with every word…

"You're right I don't belong here. I don't deserve her love and devotion. I plain just don't deserve her".

Byakuya just watched it all happen.

"Well Abarai you just stated his case". He gets up and walks over to them both. "Kurosaki, Ichigo stand up". Ichigo stands up looking him straight into the eyes. "Are you afraid"? Byakuya's face is stoic as ever.

"No". Ichigo's eyes are dark but determined.

"I will only ask you once. Do you love Kuchiki, Rukia"?

"Yes with all of my heart and soul. I would die in her stead if I could". Ichigo smiles at how easy the true words came out of his mouth without hesitation or shame.

Renji smirks, his hair covering the genuine smile.

"Now we can get on to finding her".

Ichigo walks over to Renji offering him a hand to get up which he graciously accepts. The three men make it to join the others. There are some gasps at Renji's appearance, Ururu hands him some ice and a small towel while ogling him.

"Thanks love".

She is blushing and as she looks around the room she turns a brighter red.

"We should split into groups of two".

"Good idea".

* * *

><p>An hour later Ichigo looks at his watch, sighing heavily. Renji is looking around in the park, Ichigo crosses the street to reach him.<p>

"Nothing here carrot top".

"Nothing here Red, why is she hiding "?

"Ruks is in a dark place right now".

"You know if I had a clue as to what you were all going through, I would have stormed in there"?

"Yeah, I know".

"Then why didn't anyone say anything"?

"A lot of politics involved, everything's a mess there, a lot of unhappy people especially in the squads, The Gotei as well".

"Did Rukia really go through all of that"?

"I'm afraid so".

"What about you and Byakuya"?

"He was held elsewhere, I shared the same fate as Ruks".

"I'm truly sorry for that". Renji nods his head in understanding. "What you said about Orihime, was out of line though";

"I know, but I had to make sure you really love Rukia. I apologize for that but part of me said the truth. A lot of anger behind my words can't help it when it comes to Ruks. What are you gonna do about the Princess"?

"Honestly I don't have a clue we just started a month ago, hell our first kiss was tonight".

Renji chuckled at first then erupted with laughter.

"Man you're slow. That girl has been in love with you forever"! Ichigo offers him a scowl, Renji coughs a bit as if clearing his throat. "Oh right, that's not funny".

"She's been there for me, I owe her a lot and I have love for her, but I'm not in love with her".

"I definitely don't want to be you right about now". Ichigo stops abruptly his face riddled with fright. "What's up carrot top"?

"What if Rukia won't let me in cause of Orihime"?

"You'll have to convince her".

"What if she refuses"?

Renji stops to face him and puts a hand on each shoulder.

"Remember what Dr. evil said there mustn't be any doubt in your heart or mind. Ruks can have doubts but as long as you don't it will work. I love Ruks, she loves me but not the way she feels about you, it was a painful realization but I accepted it. Don't make me regret not fighting for her and supporting her feelings for you all of this time".

They are both looking at each other intensely when they hear some giggling, both looking around; some girls are staring at them from across the street. Renji quickly lets go and starts patting Ichigo's back hard.

"What did I tell you about drinking too much"?

"You jackass, you're hurting me"!

"Play along or else Carrot top".


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Where am I? How did I get here"? Rukia get's up slowly, taking in her surroundings. The room is not very big in fact it's a studio apartment with little furniture. "It looks like I'm on a bed". She closes her eyes to focus and retrace her steps. There's a sharp pain as she does this. "Get it together Rukia it's not the time to be weak".

A very gentle small male's voice interrupts her thoughts.

"I see you're awake, thank goodness. I was beginning to think you would never wake up".

"Hanataro is that you"?

"Yes Rukia–Chan. I'm going to turn on the lamp so give your eyes time to adjust".

She smiles.

"You're always so thoughtful of other's Hanataro".

"Not at all, you have a headache after all". She shields her eyes as he turns the lamp on. "I have some aspirin to help with the pain. Are you on an empty stomach? Here have some porridge it will speed up the effects of the pills".

"Thanks Hanataro I'll have a little". Rukia sits back against the head board. He blushes as he notices for the first time what she is wearing. He looks away once she takes the bowl of porridge and he puts the tray onto her lap. "Thanks again".

Still blushing he sits on a chair.

"No need to keep saying thanks Rukia-chan though you're always welcome". Some minutes go by and she explains how she had gotten a bad cold and an awful headache. She didn't tell Hanataro the truth. Rukia's eyelids are getting heavy. "Don't fight it, trust me you will feel a lot better after you rest some".

Rukia smiles weakly and gives in. He covers her delicately and turns off the lamp. He walks over to the futon on the floor and lies down.

"I don't know what's wrong but I better let her be for now and keep her close". He begins to drift off into sleep. "I don't want to chase her off, when she is ready I will listen..."

Rukia begins to stir in her sleep, breathing deeply trying to get control of what threatens to consume her. The image of Ichigo's soul being devoured in front of her, hearing his screams too much for her to bear. Yelling at the top of her lungs in her sleep…

_"What do you want from me'" __Tears are streaming down her face. "__I've done everything you have asked of me"._

_All she can see is in the pitch dark is a glowing blood red colored mist flying about. The mist begins to talk in ancient Japanese; his voice is very deep and dark. It's so strong that Rukia can feel it throughout her body. She understands what he says do to the fact he's invading her body._

_"I just want to make sure you don't go back on your word. That you understand if you tell anyone or ask for help they will suffer your fate as well"._

_"__I have stayed away from everyone. I even lied to my friend; I'm not even sure how I ran into him"._

_"You better be telling the truth woman"!  
><em>

Her eyes shoot wide open, panting heavily and sweating. She gets up carefully not to wake up Hanataro. She heads to the bathroom to freshen up. Once inside she notices Hanataro left her a towel, toothbrush and body wash for use. Grinning to herself...

"You really are a special guy".

Forty five minutes later she looks at the time. The clock says nine a.m. .

"I can't believe I overslept". She walks over and covers him, removes a few strands from his face too. Whispering very softly to him. "You have done so much for me since the day we met. Always putting everyone else first, kind of like Ichigo. You are one of the bravest guys I know. Thanks for everything. I wish I had more time to properly thank you. Especially in Hueco Mundo, you saved my life..."

She wipes her eyes and sets down a piece of paper on the kitchen counter next to a tuna melt sandwich she prepared him. She walks to the door.

..."Goodbye".

He yawns while stretching and looks at the clock. His eyes are bulging out.

"Ten o'clock! What a careless host I am. Rukia-chan I apologize for getting up late". He's looking towards the bathroom when he notices there is no response he gets up. "Are you alright in there"?

He walks over and realizes the door is slightly open but still no answer.

"Oh no what if she fell! Rukia-chan I'm coming in".

When he opens the door he can see the things he left for her were used. The items were properly left in a bag in a corner. He comes out finally noticing the letter and sandwich.

He picks up the letter and begins to read.

_"Hanataro you are an amazing friend! Just like you said I feel a lot better. Sorry for the cheap breakfast, hope you like it, Ichigo taught me. The next time I get sick there will be a knock at the door so don't forget to open, future doctor! You are like the little brother I never had! Thanks yet again"!_

At the bottom of the letter is a drawing of the Chappie bunny she loves with a big heart around it. Two big drops of tears fall on the paper.

"Oh Rukia-chan if only you would have told me what was wrong. Maybe I could have helped".

* * *

><p>Rukia is in a park sitting on a swing watching the kids play. She's been here since she left the apartment. She closes her eyes, taking it all in, the warm sun and the gentle breeze caressing her skin. All of it brings back a memory of a time when along with Ichigo and his two sisters she learned to swing for the first time.<p>

_"Oi midget trust me and sit down"!_

_His sisters are playing with others on the other side of the park. She kicks him in the shin. He yelps in pain._

_"Serves you right Strawberry"!_

_When he's done jumping from pain he gets behind her and sits on the swing._

_"See it's safe and I'm a whole lot heavier than you"._

_What he does next surprises her so much she doesn't even move to fight it. He pulls her back onto his lap and swings very slowly._

_"Put your hands on the chain on both sides like me"._

_She follows his instructions. Her hands are a little above his. She starts to smile when she feels the gentle wind._

_"This feels nice strawberry but I want to go higher". __He stops abruptly. "__Hey why did you stop"?_

_"Because you need to change your position in order for that to happen"._

_"Okay, what should I do?"_

_"Put your legs around my waist like you are straddling me". __He is expecting her to hit him so he braces himself however Rukia does what he says not what he thinks. She is wearing Capri's not one of her usual dresses. They both blush but neither notice because they are looking in opposite directions. "__Hold on again cause I'm gonna pick up speed"._

_She nods in response. He begins swinging his legs back and forth to gain speed and height. At first she has her eyes closed._

_"Rukia this won't work unless you open them. I promise you won't regret it"._

_Opening them slowly she can see how high they are up. Reaching up for the sun as if she could touch it as she is giggling loudly he is smiling at her._

_"Your right strawberry, this feels awesome"!_

_She looks down and violet eyes meet amber ones hearts thumping hard, the sun and sky suddenly forgotten. They're both finding that gravity is pulling their faces together in reality it's their desire to get closer. Suddenly her arms are around his neck just then a soccer ball hits Rukia on the back of her head and "gravity" this time pulls them to the ground. Ichigo made sure she landed on top of him, taking the full brunt of the fall instead of her. With a soft voice, reaching for the back of her head and beginning to massage it gently…_

_"Does it hurt a lot"? Ichigo's voice is warm and concerned._

_As she leans into his touch she nods letting him know it does. Kid's voices getting closer can be heard._

_"Sorry Ichi-Nii and Rukia-nee, one of the boys hit it too hard"._

_Rukia gets up quickly and begins to dust herself and he does the same._

_"I'm okay Karin the ball didn't hit me that hard". __Rukia looking worried at Ichigo. "__Are you hurt badly? You landed on the ground with me on top"._

_"I'm good, let's look at your head"._

Rukia opens her teary eyes as the memory ends. She had not realized she was swinging very high. When a sharp headache comes back, she falls off the swing scrapping her knee.

"Ouch that hurts. Stupid gigai"!

A young man helps her up and takes her to a bench.

"Are you okay"?

"Yes, thanks".

_"_Need anything to clean it up"?

"No thanks, I'll just wash it off".

"You're sure"?

"I 'am."

His friends begin to call him so he bows and leaves.

'_Ichigo you're not here to heal it for me and you will never do it again'. _Rukia thinks sadly to herself.

Lowering her head once again fresh tears leaves her tired eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Yelling at the top of his lungs…

"Why didn't anyone wake me up? It was a bad idea. I said I didn't need any damn sleep"!

"Relax carrot top we all only slept for an hour". Renji calmly answers as Ichigo scratches the back of his head. Just like when he's deep in thought suddenly remembering Urahara cast a kido spell that allows you to sleep for a full eight hours or so. In actuality you've only slept for perhaps an hour. "Besides Carrot top you need the rest to gain strength ".

"Where's everyone else"?

"Showering or eating. You should do the same".

"Renji I've thought of someone else that might be able to help us".

"Who"?

"Hanataro works over in a pharmacy now. My dad sometimes goes over to get something's his clinic might not have".

Chad walks in.

"Hi Chad".

"Hi Ichigo".

Ichigo grabs a towel as Renji leaves with a towel past the guys.

"Bye Chad".

"Bye Renji".

The door closes.

"Hey where's four eyes"?

"He left a few minutes ago, said he would join up with us later".

* * *

><p>Another hour passes by and the same partners head out again, this time Chad is by himself. Ichigo and renji walk into the pharmacy looking for Hanataro. This time Ichigo has some semi loose dark denim jeans snug around his waist, a white snug t-shirt, a navy blue Yankee's hat to help with the sun, comfortable white and navy blue Nike sneakers for running. Renji has similar jeans fitting the same way it does Ichigo , his t-shirt however is light gray with the words "don't hate me hate the game", a dark grey hat with Boston written in red letters, same sneakers as Ichigo.<p>

"Must you always oppose me? I mean why Boston"? Ichigo being annoyed.

"Why did the taco you ate earlier give you a stomach ache"?

"What in the world does that have anything to do with this"?

"Give up carrot top? To annoy the shit out of you! There's your answer".

Renji is laughing aloud while Ichigo's right eye begins to twitch with annoyance.

"You stupid cracked out red headed baboon. Besides I took a shower"!

That just made him laugh harder, neither noticing that there is someone else laughing right along. Ichigo looks to see Hanataro standing there.

"Sorry Ichigo-san but that was funny". The two begin to wipe their teary eyes from the laughter. Fifteen minutes go by and he explained all that happened while he was with her. "I apologize that there is nothing else I know that could help".

Ichigo puts his right hand on Hanataro's shoulder.

"Don't apologize, at least we know she's okay had some food, rest and is coherent. Thanks for taking care of her".

"Yeah buddy, you did really good". Renji reassures the young man.

"You have my cell number if she comes to you or contacts you please call me and try to hold her up till we can get here".

"Sure thing but please let me know what happens".

Both guys nod and walk out.

"Where to now carrot top"?

"Well Rukia tries to avoid places packed with people so let the others look through that mess. Let's go to the parks and to our school since classes are out".

"Sounds good to me".

* * *

><p>Rukia is looking at the walls with decorations and bulletins.<p>

"Ichigo and the others will be graduating soon ".

She enters the classroom where she pretended to be a student. She sits in Ichigo's chair and begins tracing the corners closing her eyes and letting memories take flight…

_"Oh come on strawberry, show me how it's done"._

_"What part of no didn't you understand"?_

_"Fine but you'll be sorry"! __She transforms her pout into a wide maniacal smile and her eyes are slightly open. She walks over to Keigo. In her most girlie tone ever she hands him a sheet of paper. "__Keigo-kun he won't do one for me, please oh please do it for me"._

_With every word she says Ichigo cringes, he walks over, snatches the paper from Keigo and drags Rukia by the wrist away from the classroom. She is blushing furiously, he doesn't notice since he's pulling her. At first it was by the wrist, then by open palms meeting awkwardly. They started darting past students in the hallway, it was getting crowded so simultaneously their fingers intertwined. Rukia didn't think she could get any redder in the face but she did. They go up the stairs and reach the rooftop. Both are panting however hands still tightly together. Ichigo walks them over near to the edge._

_"Alright midget this is how to make a paper plane 101 so pay attention". __He takes out two sheets of paper, he grabbed the other on the way out of the class, he hands one to her. "__Just do what I do okay"._

_She salutes him like a soldier._

_"Yes sir"! __He begins to explain as he folds the paper with patience. Rukia is a quick learner except when it comes to her drawings. They admire their handy work. "__Well that was easy Strawberry"._

_"Told you, but in the future don't ask anyone else for help with these things"._

_She puts on her fake smile._

_"Why Kurosaki-kun? Does it make you jealous"?_

_He blushes and scratches the back of his head._

_"Shut up. No way, it's just that it looks funny to others that a high school student doesn't know how to do things like opening a juice box or how to make paper planes"._

_"Fine if you say so. Do you have a pen or pencil"?_

_Ichigo hands her a pen._

_"What's it for"?_

_She takes the pen and writes something on it. He can't see what it is. She puts on a huge genuine smile. He can't help but to smile back._

_"A Forgotten Four Letter Word"._

_"What does it mean? How did you get to fit that whole phrase on"?_

_She turns to look at his confused expression._

_"Maybe someday I'll tell you. You should write something too so that it can soar high into the sky. It makes you feel as if the sun will nurture your wish, just like it nurtures life"._

_He takes the pen and writes something on his plane. The rest of the gang joins them and decide to throw their planes together. Rukia and Ichigo both steal a glance at each other and smile as everyone lets go of their planes._

_Rukia drowns out the gang and remembers the time it was only them two up there, if only for a brief moment in time._

_"Thanks Ichigo, maybe I'll get the chance to tell you…"_

She opens her eyes with a smile on her face. She walks to the blackboard and picks up a piece of chalk.

She begins to write on the board the very same words "_A Forgotten Four Letter Word_".

"I guess you were never meant to know".

Taking a deep breath she walks out of the classroom.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Renji head to a park near the school. Ichigo hangs up his cell noticing Renji is talking to a group of guys and girls. Renji walks over with one of the guys.<p>

"This guy saw her".

"How do we know it's her"?

"He described the dress and her perfectly".

The guy looks at them both and explains to them what happened.

"Honestly who could forget a girl like that? She still looked sexy with a bloody scrapped up knee".

The guy was smirking at them, Ichigo however didn't have a smile and he looked at the guy with murderous intent. Renji steps in front of Ichigo to stop him. The guy didn't even notice.

"Could you point to the bench"?

"Sure, right over there. Hope you find her before I do, if not I will take her"!

The guy laughs and joins his friends. Now it's Ichigo's turn to stop Renji.

"Come on he's not worth it we need to find her".

They head to the bench and see drops of dried up blood on the ground. They follow it to a water fountain.

"How long ago did that waste of space say she was here"?

"About an hour and a half ago".

"Come on lets go to the school, it's near here". They run to the school grounds and look around then they make their way inside. "Renji take the first two floors and the pool I'll take the others and the auditoriam then meet me at our classroom".

They part ways running around yelling her name out. Ichigo finally gets to their classroom after running for some time. He walks in and wipes the sweat off his face with his t-shirt, looking up he suddenly stops. The room is so quiet all you can hear is his breathing. He walks over to the blackboard and takes his hand to trace the words, Renji comes in panting.

"Rukia was here". Ichigo states it with certainty.

"How do you know"?

He doesn't answer instead he runs out the door and heads to the stairs leading to the rooftop.

Author's note: Hello there wicked ones! Disclaimer: I don't own the Yankee's, the Boston Red socks or Nike. If I did I'd be rich! Lol

Will Ichigo find Rukia in the next chapter and where is Uryu? Keep reading! =)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He doesn't answer instead he runs out the door and heads to the stairs leading to the rooftop…

Renji chases after him. Ichgio opens the door. Whispering softly…

"Rukia please be up here".

Amber eyes meet brown ones. Renji pushes past him and stops dead in his tracks with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ichigo-kun she is not up here". Her eyes are soft and warm yet still look sad. Ichigo looks at the Quincy standing next to her along with Tatsuki, which opens her mouth…

"What the hell Ichigo you jerk? Why didn't you tell us anything especially to her"? Pointing at Orihime. "You know, your girlfriend"!

Ichigo's face holds its trade mark scowl and looks directly into the Quincy's eyes. He doesn't say a word and Renji can tell he's at his limit. Renji walks up to Tatsuki's face, looks right down into her eyes. Using a very husky voice…

"You are coming with me fire cracker".

Tatsuki is blushing a whole lot more than the last time she saw him.

_"_The hell I am presumptuous bastard".

Renji smirks and licks his lips.

"You don't have a choice". He pulls her away by the hand; she's as red as a tomato but doesn't fight back. "Four eyes you better follow me".

"No Abarai, think I won't do that".

"Suit yourself, it's your funeral".

They head out of the roof. Ichigo for the first time since reaching the roof opens his mouth to speak…

"You selfish asswhole".

"The pot calling the kettle black that's quite ironic don't you think"?

Ichigo makes fists which are ready for use. Uryu's face is wearing an arrogant smile. She can see the tension so she steps in.

"Why didn't you tell me? The more of us know the better the chances are of finding her".

He slowly turns to her and the features on his face soften.

"I'm sorry Orihime, you're right. Everything has been going so fast and we have a lot of people already".

"You could have called me, Kuchiki-San is my friend too". Tears are threatening to fall from her eyes. "Don't you trust me enough"?

"That is not it at all Orihime. The others don't know either".

Ichigo is measuring his words carefully along with his tone of voice. The look in her eyes is tearing him apart.

"They don't have the abilities I have. I just don't like the feeling of me being seen as week to feel that you are going behind my back".

Her tears are falling freely now. He goes to comfort her but Uryu gets in the way. She wipes her face.

"You don't have the right to touch her".

"I understand your need of obligation to rescue her, just like you rescue everyone. That's one of the reasons why I fell in love with you". She's holding his face with both hands. "But must you do it alone? Don't carry the burden all on your own". She plants a soft tender kiss on his lips. She smiles brightly while he remains speechless. "I'll take suki-Chan and Uryu-Kun with me. Don't worry we'll find her".

She heads down the stairs happily; Uryu begins to walk in the same direction but stops when he reaches Ichigo's side.

"You do know she's putting on an act for your sake. She deserves better".

"You mean like you? Don't think I don't know why you did this".

He pushes up his glasses like always.

"I never tried to hide anything of the sort. My conscience is clean. Can you say the same"?

With that he takes his leave. Ichigo knows deep down Uryu is right.

* * *

><p>Looking at the clock Rukia sighs and closes her eyes.<p>

_"_Where should I go next"? She gently rubs her knee. "Ouch it still hurts. I know where I wanna go but it's the first place I should not be at. Maybe a look won't hurt as long as I'm careful". Minutes pass by and now she's looking from the bushes towards Ichigo's house. "I look like Keigo right now".

She climbs the tree that's by ichigo's window.

"My powers have weekend so I have to stoop to climbing, how pathetic! The lights aren't on and I don't feel him here".

There's a kid looking at her as she stretches to reach the window seal.

"Mommy, mommy there a peeping Tom"! Rukia puts her finger to her lips gesturing for the boy to keep quiet. The boy gets louder. "Mommy the peeping tom is a pervert with a dress"!

She makes a fist at him but quickly throws herself into the window since the mom is coming out.

_"_There's no one there come on it's not good to lie".

She turns her back and pulls the boy by the hands.

"But I'm not lying…"before the boy could finish his sentence Rukia throws a marble and hits the back of his head…"mommy the peeping pervert hit me"!

"Didn't I tell you boys that liars don't get desert"!

Rukia looks out the window and sticks her tongue out at him. She then fixes her dress and looks around his room. Lying herself on his bed.

"Mmm… this room smells like him". Lying in the center of his bed as if she was making a snow angel, brings both her arms and stretch one to each side, reaching the edges of the bed, arching her back and bending her right leg slightly up she takes hold of the sheets and brings them over to cover her body. "Ichigo, I want to wrap you around me, just like this all over my body".

_Ichigo walks in suddenly._

_"How did you find me"?_

_She gets up to run out of the window. He stops her and pushes her back onto the bed._

_"Why did you keep running from me"? __He walks over to the bed and pulls her by the ankles towards him. She gasps a little from the touch. He bends down reaching her reddened face and his lips are ghosting hers. So close their breathing on each other's face. "__Do not do that again Rukia"!_

_His lips mere inches away and closing in for a taste of hers…_

Violent coughing wakes her from the heavenly nap. She clutches her chest and covers her mouth. When she manages to get a grip and looks at her hand Rukia discovers she has blood again. She heads to the door opens it quietly; Nobody's home since the lights or television are not on. She heads to the bathroom and rinses her mouth out with mouth wash. Before leaving she makes sure the sink is cleaned and his bed is made up again.

"There, no traces of me being here". Climbing out of the window carefully and reaching for the tree…"Ahhh… my head". Her vision is getting blurry and the fact that its night time doesn't help any. She almost falls of the tree but regains her balance. "Oh Kami give me strength".

She staggers away from the house.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo, Oi Carrot top, snap out of it! Your phones ringing".<p>

They had been walking around with no destination in mind. He picks up the phone.

"Son, I think Rukia was here".

"I'll be right there"!

Hanging up the phone, he signals at Renji to follow.

They arrive to the house Isshin explains how a neighbors son saw a "Female peeping perverted Tom" near the house. Ichigo enters his room and looks around, everything seems untouched. His bed is made up neat but differently than how he left it. Usually it's not folded where his pillow lies but it is now. He feels relief but soon it turns into anger.

_"_FUCKKKK"! He starts to pull, slam and throw things in his room. "I feel like we're always so close! Damm that four eyed bastard! We wasted time with his shit"!

He keeps slamming stuff.

"I'm glad I told Masaki's sister to take the girls for a week". Renji nods agreeing with him. Ichigo looks at the clock it's eleven at night. His fists are shaking and his eyes seem tired and defeated. "Renji could you give me a moment with my son"?

He heads downstairs; Isshin walks inside the room and closes the door.

"Are you feeling better son"?

"I, I feel so helpless and useless. What gives me the right to save her"?

"Your right just hand her to Renji. I wouldn't want you rescuing me either. I don't blame my third daughter; you're pathetic, wimpy, spineless and scared of your own shadow".

He takes his finger and shoves it into Ichigo's chest. Amber eyes are fueled with anger and have changed into a hint of black and yellow. Ichigo takes his father by the collar and slams him into the wall cracking Isshin's back. His voice is dark and deep.

"Not Renji, not that dead bastard Kaein, no one will have her"! His voice turns to normal and amber eyes come back. The look of determination back as well. "Rukia is mine and I will save her"!

Isshin smiles and coughs up a little blood.

"Oh no dad! What did I do to you"?

"I'm alright son go find her and bring her home".

Ichigo lets him go and Isshin walks to the door letting Renji come in. Ichigo sits on his bed and Isshin kicks him in the head.

"Ough you crazy bastard"!

Renji laughs but gets kicked on the head as well landing on the floor.

"Are you crazy"?

"Youngsters are so slow these days. Oh Masaki where have I gone wrong"?

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I know I've kept you waiting long enough! They will see each other soon! Hope you enjoyed the small teaser Lol. Don't give up on me, keep reading =)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ichigo is telling Renji what happened on the rooftop as they walk towards the cemetery.

"You're in a hell of a mess carrot top".

"Really, I hadn't noticed Red". Ichigo's cell phone rings and picks it up. "If you have called to yell or lecture me, I will hang up"!

"Just push that aside for now, hime is missing is she with you"?

"No".

"Ichigo we're worried, she was overly cheery. You know she does that when trying to hide the pain. Something is off, Ishida felt it too. Ishida is out looking for her as well. Please find her, let the others find Rukia. If something happens to hime I'll never forgive you! Find her and make it right"!

She hangs up the phone. Ichigo acts like his going to throw the phone away, and then he tousles his hair.

"I'm afraid to ask what's wrong".

"Orihime went awol". Pointing towards the sky and yelling…"I must have been an asswhole in another lifetime, and this is payback"!

"Not to worry you're still an asswhole in this one Carrot Top so what do you want to do"?

"I want to find Rukia right now"!

"Then I'll look for the Princess". Renji starts to walk off in the opposite direction, pausing he turns and looks at Ichigo very seriously…"Oi Ichigo, neither Rukia or your death is an option. I will personally find you in Soul Society and kill you again. Got it"?

Ichigo smirks…

"Got it"!

Finally parting ways Ichigo runs to the cemetery hoping she went back there. Once he reaches his moms grave with no signs of Rukia he drops right in front of it.

"Mom, please help me. I'm so scared right now. I can't lose her"! A drop of rain hits him in the forehead and suddenly like a bleep on radar he can feel rukia's depleting Spiritual pressure. "Why would she go there"? He frowns at first then smiles…"This time it will be different. Thanks mom, I know where she's heading now".

He takes off running like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>Her breathing is uneven and in short gasps. She looks at the water. She walks up to the edge of the river bank where Masaki died. She slowly sits with her knees to her chest making sure her dress doesn't reveal anything. Wind is picking up and she stretches her arms and legs out enjoying the breeze.<p>

"So you are here".

Rukia startled turns back to look, she squints her eyes trying to see.

_"_Orihime what are you doing here"?

"I should be asking you that. You have caused many to worry especially my boyfriend". Rukia's heart sank to the pit of her stomach with those words. She stands up shakily. Orhime begins her ranting. "I was here to pick up the pieces after Aizen. He closed himself off from the world". As she gets closer Rukia moves away like in a half circle getting away from the water sensing something's off. "It hurt to see him in pain and lost. He's getting himself back slowly and you shouldn't interfere. You are just confusing him. His sense of duty, obligation and pity towards you convinced him to try and save you yet again".

Rukia's heart completely breaks.

"But we both know it will cause his death. If you truly love him let him go"!

With glistening eyes Rukia stops moving. _"_That's where you are wrong! I can't give away what was never mine Orihime! Oh wait you should be the one saying that! Plus I don't plan on getting Ichigo killed"!

Wind is moving their hair all over the place. Rukia clutches her chest and starts to cough again.

"Prove it, leave here right this moment and die with honor like a good Kuchiki noble"! Orihime chuckles…"Though you are a fake one".

"Orihime this is not you"!

"What the fuck do you know about me? Just what I want you to see bitch"! Orihime puts a finger on the corner of her lips as if pondering something. "Hmmm, you don't belong in Soul Society cause you're a stand- in for your dead sister or here because you are not alive, guess dying is the only option left for you".

Rukia fists are shaking and she can't hold the tears back anymore.

"Guess what Rukia"? Yelling at the top of her lungs…"**I reject"!**

Rukia lets loose a blood curling scream. Her body lifts a few inches of the ground and into the air violently shaking about. The demonic voice of the soul inside is fighting the rejection too.

_"I will not lose this body"!_

Renji runs into Orihime like a back liner from a football team. Knocking her to the ground he is straddling her waist. Holding her down, he pins her arms above her head breaking the spell. Rukia drops to the ground landing on all four sweating and gasping for air. Ichigo arrives and he quickly jumps to remove Renji from Orihime.

"What the hell are you doing Renji"!

"Ichigo-kun he was hurting me and all I tried to do is help her".

She begins to sob as he helps her up and hugs her.

"No Ichigo! She'll kill her"!

"What"?

Ichigo turns around; amber and violet finally meet again. Time seems to slow down. While gasping for air she stretches her arms out as if trying to reach him, whispering his name…

"I-chi-go…"

An invisible force picks up her body and slams it into the middle of the river bank with such force the ground near the water shook.

"Rukia"!

Ichigo tries to run but Orihime refuses to let go. Renji runs past them and jumps into the water. Ichigo looks down into her eyes; he can no longer see warmth and love. Instead he finds darkness and emptiness residing inside them. Caressing her face.

"This is my fault forgive me…"

He continues to caress her face until she falls into his arms unconscious as he used his Reiyorku to do so Urahara helped him learn a few tricks. He lays her on the ground softly. Renji carrying Rukia bridal style gets out of the water. Renji sets her down carefully and starts to perform CPR, Ichigo runs and drops beside them. Rukia coughs up water and Renji turns her onto her side so as much water can come out. She lies back down onto her back. Ichgio's heart stops when he looks at her up close. There's a blue and pale coloring to her face and skin, her bright mesmerizing eyes are sunken and tired. He's afraid to touch her, like she'll break.

_"_Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

She smiles a little bit then begins to cough up blood. Ichigo quickly lifts her slightly up so she won't choke on it.

"Renji is it time"?

"Five minutes".

"N-no Ichigo, I will not, death, you".

Her words are jumbled, her breath ragged. He gets closer to her and removes some hair strands from her face. Renji moves to where Orihime is to give them privacy.

"Listen carefully loosing you is death for me. I felt that way ever since I couldn't see or feel you anymore. My motivation in regaining my strength and powers no matter the cost is you". He puts his forehead to hers. "Without you I don't want to protect or live anymore. You are my oxygen and sun, without you I will wither away".

She can hear his low sobbing as well as her own. Mustering all the strength she has left, she lifts her right hand and wipes away the tears that are trickling onto her. He brings her ear closer to his lips and whispers_…_

"LOVE…"

As if he knew the answer all along. She returns him a smile and finishes his sentence.

"A Forgotten Four Letter Word…"

Their lips are so close to each other now.

"Let me in, please Rukia…"

Their eyes lock onto each others; Rukia's are flickering between violet and red. Ichigo uttering the words_…_

_"Hidden in dark, hidden in light, show me your soul, I seek inside"._

Once Ichigo is inside he can see everything that's happened to her since childhood up until now. He feels her every emotion, happiness, love, her hopes, her dreams, abandonment, pain, loss, grief, sadness and the list goes on. He finds the source of her current pain and torment, the ancient soul. They immediately begin to fight in soul forms of mist, red against sky blue. Rukia's white form is merging with the ancient's soul. Noticing he is running out of time Ichigo begins to concentrate his soul form until it turns bright yellow and blue. He lunges toward the merging souls everything starts to shake…

Authors note: Hi my wicked ones! I apologize for making you wait! I did mention that the fighting was going to be low key, I wasn't kidding! =O Lol Thanks for hanging in there! Keep reading and don't forget to review! =)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Ichigo's soul form completely engulfs Rukia's and the ancient souls. He's spinning around them at the speed of light and suddenly he gets extracted returning back to his body. He ends up pushed a few feet away from Rukia. He's trying to focus and clear his vision. He spots Renji which is now lying flat on his back unconscious. Orihime runs over to Ichigo.

"Ichigo–kun are you hurt"?

He looks into her eyes and notices she is like before. He exhales and feels relieved she is back to normal or so he thinks. He looks around for Rukia and realizes she is still on the ground. Renji begins to move and is in sitting position, holding his throbbing head.

"What happened to Renji"?

"I don't know. When I woke up he was already like that"!

"Ichigo, she knocked me out"!

Ichigo can't see her face since her hair is covering it.

"I had to do it! You were going to die with her! I couldn't lose you"! Orihime pleads to Ichigo.

"You did this"? He gets up but she holds him back with her powers. "Orihime please I don't want to hurt you"!

Renji staggers over to Rukia.

_"_Ruks wake up"! He tries to search for her spirit energy. "No, no, no way! Get up Ruks"!

He begins to shake her and his tears are falling as he does this. Ichigo can only stare in horror still under Orihime's binding spell, dropping to his knees when he realizes her spirit pressure is gone. Byakuya immediately lands in front of Rukia's lifeless body.

"Captain I, I failed her"!

Byakuya picks up her body and uses shunpo to leave the area. Ichigo's aura starts to glow red and yellow. Whispering her name…

"Rukia…"

He slowly stands up breaking the spell; he turns to Orihime and slaps her so hard she flies across hitting a column. Uryu and Chad appear on the scene, Uryu runs towards her. Renji and Chad are unable to move at the sight they are witnessing. Ichigo is transforming into the Hollow he was when he fought Ulquiorra, and then he disappears. Chad breaks the silence…

"Oh fuck"! Chad blurts out.

"Tell me about it". Renji shakes his head.

* * *

><p>Byakuya carefully places down her body inside a drawn pentagram. Urahara and Tessai get to work right away.<p>

Surrounded by darkness Rukia doesn't move.

_"Ichigo are you here"?_

_The demonic voice laughs out loud._

_"No, but I'm still here"._

_"That's impossible we're not in my body anymore"!_

_"Looks like you and I were put in limbo by that pathetic human girl"._

_"Oh kami-sama, Orihime did this"?_

_"Not to worry it will be all over soon. I still plan to devour your soul"._

_Rukia begins to run away going farther into the darkness. Urahara and Tessai covered in sweat begin to chant louder. They are sitting out of the circle. Rukia is desperately running when she hears Byakuya's voice she stops_.

"Rukia you must stand and fight to come back. If you don't the _boy_ will die by my hands"!

"_Nii-Sama I will not let you kill my love! __Sode no Shirayuki__ I know you are very week and that's why you haven't been able to help me"! __The ancient soul is getting closer. "__But please, I beg you give me some strength, I need to be with him"!_

_Appearing in front of her Sode no Shirayuki smiles and walks into Rukia. Rukia smiles back and turns right in time to stab her sword into the lost soul. There's a loud painful howl before the soul finally vanquishes. Blinding light engulfs her…  
><em>

Willing her eyes to open and moving her limbs to get some feeling back…she sits up cracking her body. Looking at Byakuya not really looking at the other two men or the fact she's inside a giant drawn circle.

"Why do you want to kill Ichigo"?

The division six captain shocks everyone by displaying a smile that disappears as quick as his shunpo.

"The _boy_ has transformed into that thing".

Rukia's eyes went wide with disbelief, closing her eyes concentrating on his spirit energy.

"You are speaking the truth. I have to find him". Pointing her finger at her brother…"Don't you dare go near him! Please keep soul society away from here"!

"I will do what I can but do hurry".

Turning to the other two men bowing in front them…

"Thank you so much, I owe you…"

Urahara interrupts with all seriousness.

"Yet again, I owe you a hell of a lot more". Urahara tilts his hat up to look at her.

She bows to her brother and runs out of the shop like the devil is at her heels.

* * *

><p>Renji and Chad are trying to locate him. They're on the right path since they can see debris from trees, benches and cars.<p>

"At least Carrot top hasn't hurt any humans".

"Renji I know this is painful, believe it or not it's for me too. You haven't had time to digest what happened to Rukia".

Renji's head has tilted down and holding a bitter smile...

"If I don't save Carrot top Ruks angry ghost would haunt me for life not that I'd mind. I owe Ichigo this much and more".

Chad puts his arm on Renji's shoulder.

"Let's go".

They start running but only for a short distance reaching the object of their search. However what they see chills them to the bone. He is holding Orihime's limp body by the throat. Uryu has his arrow pointing at him. They quickly run to the Quincy who has fresh blood above his right eye.

"What the hell happened"?

"I was carrying Orihime to her apartment when he appeared in front of us so I had to engage with him leading to what you see now".

"Did he hurt her"?

_"_No Chad, she passed out when she saw him".

Renji circles cautiously behind the unrecognizable. Chad shifts to his right so that Ichigo is in the middle between the three of them.

"Just to let you guys know I don't have my full powers back…and killing Carrot top is out of the question". Chad nods back acknowledging Renji's words. "Four eyes killing Ichigo is not on the table"!

"Get Orihime away from him and we have a deal"! With a much somber note in his voice. "Abarai I regret not being able to help Rukia". Uryu for the first time calls her by her first name.

"I know".

Ichigo begins to move. Chad transforms ready to use his Brazo Derecha De Gigante.

"I can do some kido spells".

Chad and Uryu yell in unison towards Renji…

"No"! Knowing that Renji sucks bad at spells.

* * *

><p><em>"I have to get to him! My strawberry idiot"!<em>

Her vision is blurring and her breath ragged. Her soul and body are not healed, not even close.

* * *

><p>Ichigo begins to shake Orihime like a ragdoll.<p>

"Kurosaki I suggest you put her down"!

Uryu's arrow is glowing brighter.

"Carrot top, what would Rukia think? She would kick your ass into oblivion"!

Orihime starts waking up and crying as loud as she can though the grip around her neck is suppressing it some.

"Ichigo-kun I, I can't breathe"…

Uryu shoots an arrow grazing his cheek.

"I'm dead serious Ichigo! I wont miss again! Put her down! Now"! He tries calling him by his first name.

His grip on her get's tighter leaving Orihime gasping for air, Uryu closing his eyes collects all of his strength and shoots the humongous arrow. Renji and Chad's reaction is too slow; they will not be able to reach Ichigo in time to stop the impact.

"Nooooo…"Rukia lands in front of Ichigo giving him the back and facing the incoming arrow..."Bakudo number 39 Enkosen (Arc shield)"!

The blast upon impact was loud and so strong it pushed her back and onto her knees yet she holds the shield and summons more power. The bright blue light fades and everyone is shocked to see who stopped the arrow once the fog clears. Rukia covered in sweat her chest wheezing trying to get as much oxygen as she can. Mustering the remaining strength within her, standing on shaky legs, yelling at the top her lungs…

"Ichigo let her go"! He growls loudly for a response. "She didn't mean to hurt me"! She takes a step closer he tightens once again around Orihime's neck. She takes another shaky step towards him not being scared but drained of energy.

"I need you to show me other things like sky diving, like skateboarding…" He tilts his head and drops Orihime, Chad runs and picks her up. "Like cooking and cleaning but not too often..." She keeps going till she reaches him. Lifting her arm to touch his face, but he grabs her wrist to stop her. Snorting loudly and looking angry at him.

"I need you to tell me what you wrote on that damn paper plane because it's not fair strawberry! You know mine but I don't know your secret"! She's right in his face now and tiptoes to reach his face although his grip is hurting her. With as much love and desire she lowers her voice and blushing a bit_._

"I need you to truly make me yours. I need you to manipulate my mind, body and soul. I want to own and be owned by you".

His eyes begin to change and just when he's about to snarl she quickly covers his mouth with hers…

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! Happy fourth of July! =) Hope you can read and review this chapter! Thanks for all who are taking time out and following my story! =D


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Little by little his hollow shell begins to crack and shatter. She's pulling pieces off his body to speed up the process but keeps her lips to his. The last pieces attached to his face crumble away. She stops to admire him, chest rising and falling, ripped clothes, his glistening body covered with sweat but most of all the amber eyes that command and penetrate her very soul.

_"Oh Kami if he only knew what those eyes do to me"._

But the only thing she manages to say out loud is…  
>"God you're beautiful…"<p>

His voice trembling,

"Rukia…"

His body shaking, He drops to his knees and like a lost child wraps his arms around her waist. She wraps her arms tight around him like a security blanket to keep him safe. Their sobbing muffled by their own body's pressed tightly together.

"Shhh its okay Ichigo, I'm here".

He looks up into her eyes and this time initiates the kiss. It's slow, sticky and passionate. She grips his hair and pushes his face closer craning his neck to deepen the kiss. Uryu carried Orihime off as soon as Chad had retrieved her from Ichigo. Coughing interrupts the pair. Rukia pulls away from his lips and looks up back.

"I guess we better move".

She starts to let go but he stops her gripping her even tighter.

_"_I'm not beautiful, you are breathtakingly gorgeous".

She actually giggles.

Chad and Renji walk over. Rukia gets up and wipes her dress from dirt.

"Hey Ruks"!

She turns to him. His eyes are angry and yet sad. She understands and she wraps her arms around him. Ichigo pulls Chad aside to give them some privacy.

"Renji I'm sorry about what I did from the moment in the hotel room up until now".

He pulls her in for a tight hug which she gladly returns.

"Don't ever do that to me again, we can figure things out together and don't play with my memory"!

Like a kid is being scolded she pouts.

"What can I do to make it up to you"?

He smirks.

"Well let's say that when you find out how we all knew what was happening to you it will be enough".

He chuckles.

"What does that mean"?

She starts tapping her right leg with agitation. That just makes him laugh harder.

"What did you do to annoy her Red"? Ichigo manages a smirk.

Rukia's vision is getting blurry her legs are giving out on her. She can hear voices calling out to her.

_'I'm falling…' _Rukia thinks to herself_._

Ichigo runs and catches her before she hits the ground.

"Rukia what's wrong"?

He feels her pulse and concentrates on her spirit energy. Renji and Chad come closer.

"She's exhausted and drained".

Ichigo wipes her forehead covered in sweat.

"I need to get her home. Guys thanks, when I thought I lost her, I…"

He lowers his eyes.

"Carrot top you don't need to explain it to me".

"To me either". Chad chimes in.

"Now the Princess is a different story". Renji shakes his head knowing what awaits his friend.

Ichigo sighs heavily.

"I know". With a horrified expression on his face…"Did I hurt her? The last thing I remember is hearing you say Rukia was gone".

Renji and Chad look at each other.

"We'll tell you along the way".

They head back towards Ichigo's home.

* * *

><p>"Ough my head".<p>

Rukia struggles to adjust her eyesight she sees a tall man's figure but can't make out who it is. Her eyes are fluttering…

"Ich-i-go"?

Sleep however overtakes her body again. A familiar voice is willing her to open her eyes.

"Rukia…fight…eyes"!

All she hears is bits and pieces of words.

"I don't understand".

Even though she is still foggy things are getting clearer for her.

"Damn it woman wake up"!

She wins against her body's wishes to remain asleep, her voice raspy and low…

"Where am I"?

"You are in Soul Society"?

"Renji"?

"Yes Ruks".

She tries to sit up on the bed but her arms are weak.

"Help me Renji". He carefully gets under her arms and lifts her up against the headboard_. "_Thanks, where's Ichigo"? Looking scared and worried. "Did Soul Society find out what happened"?

"No, he's safe, my Captain and I took care of that. We said you fought an ancient Hollow, and being in your weakened state from being imprisoned this was the result".

He smiled with pride.

"Good one matter of fact to good. Did you really come up with it"?

His jaw drops in surprise.

"Matter of fact I did, just that the Captain voiced it out first"!

_"_Dummy, How did I get here"?

"Do you remember when you passed out"?

She nods her head.

"Uh huh we were in the park and everything got fuzzy".

"Truth is you did not wake up till now".

"Okay, so"…

"You have been out for a month".

"What…"

Byakuya walks in.

"How are you feeling"?

She bows her head.

"I feel okay Nii-Sama".

"The truth Rukia".

She bows again apologizing.

"Sorry, I actually feel like some ancient spirit tried to eat my soul while being rejected into oblivion".

Renji and Rukia chuckle at the poor in taste joke however the division six Captain doesn't find it amusing one bit.

"Apparently being in a coma for a month has given you brain damage".

Renji laughs as Rukia puts her head down. The captain gives him an icy expression that competes with Toshiro's Bankai. Renji quickly bows.

"Sorry Captain".

"Have you told her"?

Renji shook his head.

"It's best you do, maybe it will sober you both up". He turns to leave. "Before you decide anything, see me".

Rukia is now scared and really worried.

"Yes Nii-Sama". He walks out closing the door behind him. "What haven't you told me"?

"Get something to eat, take a shower and then…"

She cuts in.

"You will tell me now"!

Renji walks to the door and that scowl he usually wears when he's serious appears…

"It's not up for debate Rukia. There's a private bathroom connected to this room with fresh clothes. I will send a nurse to help you bathe and bring you food".

With that he exits the room.

_"_What the hell is going on". She grips her chest. "Something feels off"! Closing her eyes she wills herself to get up. "Ichigo where are you"? There's a knock at the door. "Come in".

The nurse and Rukia's personal maid walk in and immediately bow to her, she returns the gesture. With tears in her eyes her maid approaches.

"I'm so grateful that Rukia-Sama is awake".

"Thank you, Suzumi. Come over here". They hug while the maid cries on her shoulder, Rukia pats her back. "There, there it's alright."

An hour and a half have passed by. Flowers and well wish cards adorn her room however Byakuya has not let anyone see her saying she needs to rest. Renji had told her he would return and have a chat he is the only one allowed other than Byakuya to see her.

"Rukia-Sama…"

"I've told you to drop the Sama when it's just us two".

"Rukia-Sa, I mean Rukia I guess you didn't get the answer you wanted"?

"What do you mean Suzumi"?

"Remember when you told me the day before you left, that you would tell him how you felt"?

"Uh huh".

"And ask him how he felt"…

"Uh huh just tell me what it is you're saying".

Suzumi begins to cry.

_"_It's just not fair you go and get your heart broken and then get wounded too"!

"Don't cry Suzumi, I did get wounded but that's all". Rukia is blushing a bit. "He returned my feelings".

Suzumi looks confused.

"But why is he engaged to the blonde human girl then? They're even living together in his house".

It was Rukia's turn to look confused.

"What are you talking about"?

"I thought you knew. I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear between Byakuya-Sama and Lieutenant Abarai".

Suddenly it all clicked her brother's words. _'Have you told her yet? It's best you see me before you decide anything'_. Renji's harsh tone. _'It's not up for debate Rukia'!_

"Suzumi, could you help me"?

_"_Of course anything for you"!

Rukia's heart is about to jump right out of her chest.

"I need to get out of here tonight".

"But you're not fully healed and you're still weak"!

"I'm okay I promise, but no one is to know".

"I understand".

Rukia prepares for her escape…

Authors notes: Hi my wicked ones! Sorry I took so long but there are duties in life you can't ignore. Life sucks! Lol Anyhoo thanks for the support and reviews! =D Keep reading! Hope nobody thought Orhime would disappear that easily! Lol see you soon =)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rukia arrives at Karakura town. She leans against a tree and feels the breeze on her skin.

"Calm down Rukia, get a grip. You don't have all the facts. There must be a logical explanation".

She's talking to calm her heart. She continues to Ichigo's house. She's arrives at the house and stops after listening to the laughter coming from the house. She goes to the side of the home and quietly stands by a window.

"Orihime-chan your cookies are great". Yuzu smiles brightly.

"I actually agree with yuzu for once it's a normal flavor".

Karin gives Orihime a smirk. In the background are Isshin and Ichigo fighting over a cookie. Orihime has a huge smile. Rukia walks over to the front porch and stops mid steps.

"Sorry Otousan the one with extra chocolate chips is for Ichigo".

"What a loyal future wife you have son oh Masaki we must have done something right for our son to get a lovely third daughter"!

"Shut up you old pervert".

Rukia's tears are pouring out like the forgotten rain in a cold day that nobody wants. Hearing the words that were always meant for her only.

"Rukia, is that you"?

She wipes her face and turns around recognizing the voice.

_"_Hi Uryu".

"You're awake. When did you come out of coma"?

"Unfortunately this morning, I should go".

She heads down the steps.

"Wait Rukia".

She ignores the Quincy and keeps walking towards the direction she came from. She makes it to the park and sits on a bench falling sloppily. Uryu sits next to her.

"Why are you here? We both know you don't really like me".

"On the contrary, you are one of the few people on this planet I respect". Rukia smiles bitterly. "That is why you must listen carefully to what I have to say. Orihime lost her memory and only remembers Ichigo".

_"_What"?

"Her memories are jumbled. You do know they were dating for a month before you came back"? She shook her head. "The point is Ichigo feels guilty for what happened to her".

"But Ichigo didn't hurt her"!

"He smacked her hard enough when he was transforming, she landed into a column. Granted he was sent into madness at the thought of your loss but none the less he hurt her then after the transformation he found us and the sight of Hollow Ichigo up close and personal sent her into a tailspin".

"She has faced his Hollow in full transformation in Hueco Mundo when we went to rescue her. I on the other hand never had but I kept my cool. She claims to love him but as soon as his Hollow comes out to play she faints and gets amnesia". She is standing in front of Uryu fully angry, huffing and scowling. Uryu is fixing his glasses again.

"What was up with her anyway? She rejected my soul into oblivion and that was before she got smacked back to reality"!

Uryu stands next to Rukia angered himself.

_"_Orihime has been training and pushing herself way too hard for his benefit! Ichigo thought he was nothing more than a tool for you Shinigami! No one bothered to come and explain what was happening to you all in Poltergeist country. Don't forget Shinigami, you brought a heap of bullshit to all of us thus making Orihime a target for that psycho narcissistic Aizen"!

The two sit back down after yelling and ranting, both are panting heavily.

"You really must love her but she's clueless about it".

Uryu's blushing cheeks are hidden by his cascading silky hair.

"The bottom line is that she needs him right now, her mind created a cocoon, a place where she feels safe and protected. The doctor said she will recover with time but not sure when. As for what she did to you, something manifested in her subconscious. It has to do with the training she had undergone".

Uryu stands up to leave.

"Rukia we are all strangers to her, please do not say or do anything that will cause a relapse. Besides you are in no position to question Orihime's love for him. Your love brought death and destruction Shinigami".

He begins to walk away and stops abruptly upon listening to her.

"Respect huh"?

"I respect you enough to tell you the truth. Would you prefer a sweet lie Rukia or the brutal truth"?

She gets up from the bench as they face each other locking eyes.

"You know what they say, Shinigami hold prestige and honor. Obviously I pick truth. I'm not a pathetic human girl that hides behind a lie to escape the truth, one more thing Quincy, its Kuchiki, Rukia".

She keeps walking in the direction she was going before Uryu appeared. Uryu keeps looking in her direction until someone comes out of the shadows.

"Four eyes you're an asswhole, death and destruction"? Renji growls dangerously.

"Great the Neanderthal has arrived. Do you even know what that means"? He gets extremely close to Uryu's face. "I forget brute force is the only thing you know".

"A so called honor of a Quincy, I wonder. Can a man of big words stand against a man of brute force"?

"What is your point Abarai"?

_"_I think brute force wins this one four eyes".

"You are still talking gibberish".

"Okay I'll put it in layman's term for you, Orihime picked Ichigo not you! Even with all the words and prestige Quincy's name carries it doesn't help you any. I mean you don't even have the courage to tell her how you feel so you should be the last person to talk about love. If you ever talk to Rukia like that again I will become that Neanderthal you mentioned earlier and break your fucking face. I'll show you what a Shinigami from Rukongai truly is! See you four eyes".

Once again the Quincy is left to sort out his thoughts by himself.

* * *

><p><em>'He's right, I should let go like Orihime said in the first place'. <em>She's sitting on a tall tree high in the sky thinking quietly. '_I don't know what to do! I want to go to him but it might mess everything up'_. She looks to the night sky with fresh tears and suddenly talking to herself…"No more tears, return to where you belong and let go! You do not belong in the human world, you are…"

She remembers the night they met…

_"__Gimme the sword, Shinigami"._

_"I'm not Shinigami. I'm Kuchiki, Rukia".  
><em>

Once again the bitter smile comes back. She jumps down and heads to Urahara's shop. Half an hour later she arrives back home in Soul Society.

_'Is this really home'?_

Her thoughts are interrupted by her brother.

"You disobeyed my orders".

She bows.

"I apologize, Nii-Sama".

"Rukia look at me while you address me".

"Yes Nii-Sama".

Once they make eye contact he studies her eyes, they are empty and cold.

"Did you find out the answer you defied me for"?

"Yes Nii-Sama, now I can get back to my duties here. If you will excuse me, I'm tired and not fully healed".

"You are excused".

"Good night Nii-Sama".

She walks to her bedroom and heads straight to her bath, stripping all of her clothes off and sitting in the tub awaiting her with bubbles and roses.

"This is where I belong".

She plunges her head under water and resurfaces as her maid arrives.

"Rukia I'm here if you need me".

"Suzumi, could you cut my hair to shoulder's length"?

"But why"?

"Do not question me".

She bows and leaves to get the instrument to cut her hair.

Half an hour later she's alone in the room and is looking in the mirror. Her hair is still wet but is cut and back to what it was before. She walks over to her bed keeping the robe on though she has nothing underneath and lies down.

"It will be better in the morning".

She turns off the night lamp and darkness engulfs the cold lonely room…

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Hope you are still with me! Keep reading and reviewing! =)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Author's note: Strong sexual content

An hour has passed by and Rukia's still awake.

"Why can't I sleep? I have an idea". She stands in front of the bed and jumping backwards lands on the bed. She then wiggles around trying to make herself sleepy. "What a rip off. It always works in movies, they jump backwards and sleep".

She walks to the bathroom and retreats a comb upon returning to the room someone grabs her from behind and covers her mouth. She begins to fidget but stops upon hearing Byakuya outside of the door.

"Rukia the guards believe they saw something. Are you alright"?

She realizes whose holding her. The hand moves allowing her to speak.

"Yes Nii-Sama, I was falling asleep".

"Very well, sleep and get your rest".

"Thanks Nii-Sama, same to you".

The grip around her stomach tightens and she can feel warm drops on her neck and she realizes they are tears. All of her resolve to remain detached crumbles like the mask on that night. Soon her promise to never cry again disintegrates like the flames that threatened to consume her on the day she should have died, better yet like the first night she broke all rules, logic and stabbed destiny right through the heart. It is not until now that the word destiny hits her hard.

"I regret not being here when you woke up. I was here every day, and on the day Yuzu decides to have a cookie bake off, you wake up. Yuzu my little sister never asks me for anything. I couldn't say no".

"You were the tall figure I saw yesterday". The smile with no traces of bitterness is back and she begins to massage the strong arms that are still wrapped tightly around her. "It's funny that for one month I couldn't feel anyone's presence not even yours…"

He tightens his hold on her if that's even possible.

"But odd enough my name left your lips once in awhile". Ichigo smirks.

She turns bright red and now she feels a small lingering kiss on her neck. She whispers his name…

"Ichigo I want to forget all of the baggage we have…"

The words escape her mind as his mouth begins to ravish her neck. She presses into him causing Ichigo to back up into the wall. He moans as she begins to grind hard against him.

"Luv if you keep doing this I won't be able to stop".

"Who says you have to stop".

"The man with angry petals".

"He's on the other side besides do you really care"?

She takes one of his hands and slips it under her robe, feeling bare skin…he loses all thoughts…

"No…"

His hands leaving goose bumps in their trail as moans escape her delicate lips. Their mouths meeting clumsily she turns around to face him and the race begins. Rukia goes straight to open his garbs. When he succeeds she pulls him by the hanging loose robes and pushes him onto the bed. His garbs are pulled off and she falls backwards.

"That's the sexiest fall ever luv". They both start to chuckle, he stares at her sitting with just his undergarment on, her hair disheveled, robe open, legs slightly bent and he can see part of her breasts. He walks over to her and softly kisses her forehead…"Kami you are so mesmerizing and intoxicating".

He bends down picks her up into the air and she instinctively wraps her slim but well toned legs around his waist. She can feel him through his underwear and moves slowly up and down. He buries his head in the crook of her neck.

"Ahhh fuck Rukia…I want to take it slow luv".

"I can't wait anymore_ king_".

She is sucking his neck and he stops to look at her.

"Did you just call me king"?

_"_Surprised _our_ Hollow called you that in front of me once or twice. I actually loved it and decided it would be second to Strawberry".

"Did you just say _our_ Hollow"?

She grabs his face with both hands to hold him still and with as much love and reassurance…

"Ichigo I love every part of you…" She kisses his forehead, both of his eyes, nose, lips and finally stops over his heart..."Especially there".

"Luv I don't deserve you".

His eyes are glistening in the moonlight and as he massages her lower back being that his arms are still wrapped around her and her legs around him, he realizes he can't live without her. He knew she was someone special that needed to be alive, that he needed to protect, but it struck him like lightning now that she is his life line. He chuckles and she smirks in return.

"What's so funny strawberry"?

He walks over to the bed and lays her down. Her luscious legs still around him, Ichigo's arms resting beside her. He lazily caresses her face as she leans in to them. He begins to kiss her neck and starts to suck and pull. Her moans are filling the room. He pushes himself against her center and the moans are getting loud so are his grunts.

"What's funny Rukia is how fucked I am…" He pushes the robe more open slipping it down her shoulders licking the space between her breasts. "You are the blood that moves inside me luv, my oxygen, I would die without you. You own me, mind, body and soul Rukia".

She turns bright red remembering she told him that when he transformed. With a very husky deep tone…

"Don't get shy on me, we own each other. Most people go through life not having that bond luv. I'm blessed and lucky to have you".

She tears upon hearing his tenderly sweet words. He returns to his ministrations by licking the nipple on one side and kneading the other, she is a small size c the bindings she usually wears hides them well. Her moans are echoing the room.

"I- chi-go…" He is working his way down when she pulls him to her he is using his arms to hold himself up. She takes the opportunity to run her hands up and down his chiseled chest that doesn't have any hair, perfect biceps on the strong arms that hold her. "I, I can't wait any longer make me whole. I want to scream your name, I want you to mark me yours forever".

Her eyes are pleading and tearing, he absorbs them with his lips. She arches her body as he removes the robe, she pulls his bottoms down using her right foot and he kicks it off. They stare at each other longingly. His manhood is thick and long with trimmed blonde hair. Rukia can't help but to stare and wonder how it will fit. Her womanhood is bare with a minor tuft of black hair. Even though Rukia is petite she has her curves more so around her hips and a tight abdomen.

She pulls him back down. Her voice low and sultry…

"I want you now king". He nudges between her legs and using his middle finger he gently penetrates her. "Ahhh…"

She grips his back with some pain.

"Luv you're too tight. I need to add another…"

Rukia doesn't allow him to finish, she grabs his steel hard rod and plunges it inside her.

"Fuckkk Rukia, you feel so good… but I'm going to hurt you more this way". His voice revealing the concern through gritted teeth.

"Ichigo I have faced pain many times and besides I'll gladly accept any from you".

They both smile at each other; He lies back down on her using his forearms to give him some leverage. His tongue plunges into her mouth at the same moment he gives a quick thrust deep inside of her till the hilt causing her to gasp and cling to his back.

Two single tears trail down her flushed cheeks as He gives her time to adjust.

"Are you alright luv"? Grunting his words out.

"It hurts more than I thought but I'm okay".

She wiggles around and he grunts again, using her legs by pushing him in further she assures him to go on. He retracts almost fully and plunges back in.

"Uhhh…ahhh…I-chig-ohhh…" Rukia's words are incoherent at this moment of complete unabashed intimacy.

He lifts himself up using his upper arm strength and he closes his eyes willing himself no to thrust too fast. His heavy breathing combined with her moans and the sound of skin against skin is making him lose control. His eyes are flickering back and forth from amber to yellow-black. He is fighting to stay in control which Rukia notices.

"My king…" She lifts herself up and licks his lips. "It is fine let him out". Rukia moans out.

"But…"

Putting her finger to his lips…

"Sshhh let him out". His eyes remain yellow and black. She stares into his eyes and traces his lips with her finger, then reaches his right ear and whispering lustfully…"Shiro... make me yours". Ichigo told only her his name.

She licks his ear before lying back down. The maniacal grin lasts for a brief moment as he comes down and using his serpent like tongue traces her lips before kissing her roughly. She returns the kiss with fervor.

"My _Queen_…"

He starts to pound hard and fast, kneading her breasts and pinching her nipples. Then his mouth assaults them as well.

"Shiro…oh kami…"

Eyes are back to amber as Ichigo takes control once again and he puts her legs over his shoulders to better get to her womb, pounding relentlessly.

"Ichigohhhh…"

Her moans are high pitch and her hands are gripping the sheets, their sweat mingled just like their bodies. He quickly puts her legs back down and wraps them around him. His strokes are slow, long and deep. Their lips ghosting each other, her nails digging his back, breathing each other's breath, eyes remain connected.

"Ichigo I'm umm…cumm…"

"Rukia my love let go…"

She moans and cries out his name very loudly, her eyes seeing stars as her body quivers and convulses. Ichigo shoves in as far as he can and pumping faster releases himself dry, moaning her name while jerking inside of her. He drops down but stops before his body makes contact with hers. She pulls him onto her and kisses him passionately, both still panting and gasping each other's breath. He remains on top of her and inside of her.

"I love you Rukia". His voice tired yet husky.

"I love you more Ichigo". Her words are a soft yet completely happy whisper.

All of the pent up frustrations and worries are gone now, as they lay in each other's arms sleep overtakes them, knowing as long as they are together no one or anything can come between them…

Authors note: Hi my wicked ones! I know it has been awhile but it has been crazy for me =) I'm so skeptical of this scene! Break me in gently ;) Lol Don't worry TheSkesh I promise =D


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's note: strong sexual content.

"Mmmm…Ichigo…"

She yawns and opens her eyes when realizing there's no way to move. Rukia smiles like never before while looking at the object of many sleepless nights. Brushing away some hair that cascades over his eyes she kisses him gently on the forehead trying not to wake him. Their heads are sharing the same pillow, his body over hers, their legs entangled and Rukia can't believe what's happening between them. His breathing quiet and even and suddenly eyes are fluttering as if willing them to open. Once open he offers a tired smile. Using a raspy and groggy voice…

"Good morning luv".

"Good morning Strawberry".

He gives her a quick tap on the lips; she giggles and returns the kiss. As they do this the tap becomes a lingering kiss then gradually becomes open mouth and finally tongues dueling for dominance. Rukia flips Ichigo so that she's on top. Rukia begins to rock back and forth and since he is already rock solid they are moaning into each other's mouth. She straightens up and Ichigo bends his knees to give her support when there's a knock on the door interrupting.

"Rukia, Byakuya-Sama wants you to get ready for he gives you half an hour".

"Thanks Suzumi! Tell Nii-Sama I will be there". She walks away. "Guess we have to hurry up strawberry".

Rukia started to bounce and Ichigo is close so he decides to touch her hidden magical button.

_"_Ahhh, Mmmm, Ichi-ichi…"

Once again it's like an explosion inside her. She arches her back while tilting her head backwards. Ichigo allows his body to fall backwards while giving his final thrusts.

"Holy shit luv". Ichigo tries to catch his breath. "I could get use to waking up this way".

"You and me both…" She leans forward and taps him slowly. "I better hurry King let's hit the shower".

"Don't think I have forgotten about you and my Hollow".

They head to groom and bathe themselves without attacking each other. It was harder than they thought; it is like they are each other's drug addiction.

Half an hour later Rukia is about to leave her room.

"What happened to your hand babe"?

She grabs his right hand gently to get a closer look.

"I had a run in with glasses sitting on someone's face".

He holds her face with both hands.

"Rukia we have a lot to talk about. What he said to you…"

Rukia looks down.

"I'm sorry to have brought all of that…"

He wipes away her tears and backs her up into the door.

"Do not apologize look at me Kuchiki, Rukia". She looks up to see a scowl on Ichigo's face. His amber eyes are penetrating her very soul. "His hurtful words are not mines".

There's knocking at the door.

"Rukia breakfast is served".

"Thanks I'll be right there". Rukia wipes her face. "Wait for me here strawberry and I'll bring food".

"Hey, this conversation is not over". Rukia nods before heading out as Ichigo reluctantly lets her go.

* * *

><p>Rukia walks to the dining room adorned with lavish and expensive furniture. The table sits about twenty people it's long and spacious between the seats and made of glass. The dishware and cutlery are made of refined silver and already placed.<p>

"You're late Rukia".

"Nii-Sama I apologize. Rukia notices there's a third plate. "Who is joining us"?

"Do you expect to take him food to your bedroom like a pet you are hiding"? Rukia's eyes are ready to come out of their sockets. "I'm rather hungry this morning". He signals to the older male butler. "Takuto please let our guest know we are waiting for him".

"I will right away Byakuya-Sama".

"Rukia have a seat".

She gulps before sitting at her usual chair which is at the opposite end from his. Ichigo walks behind the older gentlemen upon entering the room he gawks at everything in amazement. The butler takes him to the seat in the middle of the table. Ichigo sits down gulping in the same manner she did.

Clearing his throat before speaking…

"Good morning Byakuya".

"Good morning Ichigo".

Rukia grabs the cup of water in front of her to calm her nerves. Ichigo looks at Rukia intently.

"Can I suggest something"? Byakuya nods giving him permission to. "I would like for us to sit closer to each other".

Rukia looks at Ichigo like he is crazy.

"We always sit in this manner with or without guests".

"Well it's kind of impersonal and Rukia got use to it over in my house".

Okay maybe not crazy but has a death wish.

"Rukia what do you prefer"?

Rukia drinks a little more water as Byakuya waits for her to answer him back. Ichigo looks at her with his unusually sexy scowl which all of a sudden is mesmerizing.

"I, I…_oh come on Rukia if he can do it so can you. _I want for all of us to sit nearer to each other".

She's drinking more water waiting for her brothers scolding.

"Very well both of you sit on each side of me". Rukia spits out the water she was just drinking. Ichigo stifles a laugh. "Rukia are you alright"?

She clears her throat.

"Yes Nii-Sama".

Ichigo pulls the chair as a gentleman should she winces and gets up slowly.

"What's the matter Rukia"? Ichigo looks concerned.

She blushes and whispers to him…

"Last nights and today's extra activities".

Soon he is blushing just like her realizing he is pretty big and for her first time too.

"Sorry luv".

_"_I'm not Strawberry".

"Would you both sit down my patience is running low".

They take a seat, one on each side of Byakuya. There is a lot of different foods and too much.

"Do you guys eat breakfast with the entire Gotei Thirteen"?

Byakuya's eyes are halfway slit as he glares at Ichigo.

"It's a tradition Kurosaki. Doesn't your family have one"?

"Matter of fact Byakuya we do".

He gets cut off by Rukia whose face has a warm smile and begins to answer.

"Normally Yuzu-Cahn will get up before anyone else, she cooks the food she left prepared the night before to make it easier. Isshin wakes up and does his daily routine of kicking Ichigo in the face by now Karin-Chan is out of the bathroom and wondering how she got stuck with the both of them. After Ichigo and Isshin have their morning greetings I have come out of the girl's bedroom and head to the bathroom. I then join the girls downstairs and Yuzu-Chan gives me a great bear hug while Karin-Chan tells me I'm late. She acts tough but she will fight anyone or anything that tries to hurt her loved ones. Isshin and Ichigo make it down after we have set the table and finally join us. They make small talk about anything and nothing if that makes any sense. When there's one piece of toast or pancake left Ichigo and Isshin fight over it calling each other names. They call each other dense and Karin-Chan tells them not to fight since they both are and wondering how come I have not run for the hills yet. When it's all over Yuzu-Chan refuses for anyone's help to pick up the dishes. Isshin gives Yuzu-Chan a big hug which she gladly accepts but gets hit in the gut by Karin-Chan when he tries to hug her. He makes an attempt to hug me but Ichigo intercepts by punching him in the face and tells him to stop being a perverted old man. Isshin then heads to their mothers big beautiful pictures like a little shrine and cries saying what has he done wrong and we head out to a normal day".

Byakuya stares at his sister as if she was a stranger while Ichigo remains speechless at how well she described them all. Rukia blushes once noticing the way they are looking at her.

"Well can we eat now"? Rukia asks.

She starts to eat and soon the two remaining begin as well. Basically the engage in small talk about how Soul Society is slowly getting back in order and how they are filling in different ranks and seats in the Gotei Thirteen Byakuya didn't notice when he joined them in conversation.

"This was delicious Byakuya thank you for breakfast".

"You are welcome Ichigo".

Rukia spits out her juice from being surprised at how civil they are towards each other and this time Byakuya gets sprayed on his face.

"Sorry Nii-Sama".

She scrambles to dry him while Ichigo laughs out loud. Once again Byakuya glares daggers at her.

"It is fine Rukia I will do it". He wipes himself and gets up. "Ichigo wait for me in my study Takuto will take you there and Rukia you need to see the doctor since you left without getting clearance to do so".

"Yes Nii-Sama".

Rukia and Ichigo stare at each other wondering what Byakuya is up to before parting ways they briefly touch each other's hands.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! It took awhile but here I am! Thanks for following my story! Don't forget to review =)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ichigo has been anxiously waiting for Byakuya to return. The man in question walks in and sits in the chair across from Ichigo which has a desk between them.

"Do you remember the day you told me what you would do if that was your sister ready for execution"?

Ichigo closes his eyes remembering that horrible day.

"Yes I do".

"I knew then you would be someone that would be part of her life whether I agreed to it or not. When she ran to your aid for the Bounts and then Arrancar I knew you were someone she needed to be part of her world. When she ran to Hueco Mundo and defied direct orders yet again faced her demons and died"...Byakuya stops a moment to digest that..."fought like hell to get back to your side, took her punishment with dignity and yet forgot her pride, begged the council to leave all of you alone, I knew you were not part of her world, you are her world…"

Ichigo eyes were hidden from view beneath his bangs, underneath his eyes were glazed with unshed tears.

…"And yet I'm proud of her beyond words. Since the first time I saw you…you never showed fear or regret for the things you have done for Rukia or anyone else. Fighting for your comrades, for those you love even Soul Society, even if it costs you your life…"

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

"As a man I respect you Kurosaki, Ichigo". Ichigo looks up with bewilderment. "I will go into battle for you as well as fight by your side". Ichigo's eyes grow wider in disbelief with each word released. "I saw you come every day that she was in coma, begged and pleaded her to open her eyes, sobbed till your eyes were dry. But as a brother I need to know, what your intentions with my sister are".

Ichigo takes a second to digest all of what he heard.

"I know you are with that girl due to her memory lapse but how far are you going to take it"?

"Her name is Orihime".

Byakuya ignores him.

"Especially since you obviously spent the night here and had your way…"

As Ichigo blushes he coughs really loud trying to drown out Byakuya so that he can't finish the sentence. He calms himself down and looks him straight in the face.

"My intentions are to be with Rukia and Rukia alone".

_"_And that's not enough Ichigo".

"And put her first".

"Meaning…"

Ichigo glares at Byakuya as he keeps interrupting him.

"Meaning I will tell Orihime the truth and tell her of my relationship with Rukia. I'm serious about Rukia to the point I'm willing to leave the world of the living, come here and make her my wife. I will do whatever you ask of me to deem me worthy enough to stand by her side. You say I'm her world, but you're wrong, she is the center of my universe".

Byakuya is taken a back some but remains stoic.

"I have failed her as a brother… and so you cannot fail her. I did not protect her emotionally or physically. One might look at it as if I sabotage her every chance I get…but it is more than that…I was raised in a world built around pride, prestige and honor, so when I had the privilege to have Hisana in my life I wanted to cage her away like a bird so that they could not brake her the way they did me. Hisana was the only one who shattered the cold walls around my so called heart. When she asked me the only wish ever from me, I could not say no. When I lost her those walls came back up and harder than ever. Love did not save Hisana. I still failed to protect Hisana in spite of how hard I tried. When I found Rukia I truly thought the only way to protect her is to make her into a real Kuchiki, thus teaching her to abandon feelings and love".

Byakuya smiles bitterly.

"In the end love is what saves her every time, you, Kurosaki, Ichigo. It is too late for me, but it is not for Rukia".

As he looks at Byakuya for once he sees a broken man who once had love and it was taken away so cruelly that it changed him forever. He remembers how it felt every time he thought he lost Rukia. The thought of really losing her frightens him more than losing himself to his Hollow form. Ichigo does the only thing he believes could help. He walks over to Byakuya who is looking out the window lost in thought, stands in front of him and hugs him while patting his back. Byakuya looks in shock but doesn't move as one tear threatens to fall but he definitely won't allow it. Takuto walks in and they pull away looking awkward.

"I apologize for interrupting Byakuya-Sama but you have a guest from Central Forty Six".

"Tell them I will be there".

Takuto closes the door.

"One word of what happened here and I will make it so you cannot defile my sister again".

Ichigo chuckles nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I don't want this out either, Red would never let me live it down besides I like my livelihood".

Once again he glares at Ichigo with half slit eyes.

"Do as you please but stay away from view while the guest is here".

"Right, so where can I find Rukia"?

"I will send Takuto to take you to our own personal clinic here".

"You have a frigging clinic here"?

"Don't you"?

"Well yes".

"Then it is the same".

Ichigo remains silent being that he is right, Byakuya is about to leave…

"Byakuya…" He looks back at Ichigo..."As long as you hold breath it's never not too late, a man that tells me all of what you just said, to me proves that, and deserves my respect".

He almost smiles at Ichigo but walks out instead.

* * *

><p>Takuto walks in after five minutes and takes him to the clinic which is a one floor structure in the estate.<p>

"Thanks Takuto".

"You are most welcome Kurosaki-san".

They both bow and the butler walks back to the mansion. He walks in, everything is luxurious and it's spacious inside as well.

"The same my ass"!

Ichigo is comparing his family clinic to theirs. An older lady with reddish hair approaches him.

"How can I help you sir"?

"I'm here to see Rukia".

"I will take you to her room she should be back soon".

He follows and bows to her once inside.

"Thank you".

"It is my pleasure sweet stuff".

She pinches his bottom and giggling walks out.

He can't believe what just happened. He sits down in a comfy mini couch and closes his eyes thinking back on all that was said between him and Byakuya. Slowly he is finding sleep making his eyelids heavy.

Two hours later Ichigo feels himself holding someone in his arms. Groggy he opens his eyes and finds its Rukia sleeping in between his legs. He smiles and lightly caresses her face, careful not to wake her. He simply stares in silence wondering how this small person can take so much pain never show it and be so strong at the same time.

"So much pain to go through, so much to fight, such a burden to carry…" He softly kisses her forehead…"I wish I could take it all away".

She starts to stir in his arms.

_"_Mmm Ichigo…"

She yawns.

"Sorry I woke you up luv".

"You didn't".

She stretches and lightly taps him on the lips.

"What did the doctor say"?

"I need to rest and let my spirit and body heal".

He takes her hand and intertwines their fingers.

"I have not moved on my own for a month and my power is a little spent. Apparently while I was in coma I fought hard to keep my soul in but I can't remember anything".

"I'm sorry luv, this is all my fault".

"Stop it Ichigo please. I don't even hold Orihime responsible. She wasn't in control so no more apologies or feeling guilty strawberry".

He kisses her neck and stays there.

"Thank you for being who you are Rukia". He holds her tight. "I want you home with me, where you can rest well and I can keep an eye on you".

She reaches the back of his head with one hand and starts to put her fingers through his hair.

"What about Orihime"?

"I will tell her the truth".

"But…"

"But nothing, I will help her as a good friend".

"What about your family"?

_"_They have been so worried about you, they are playing the part at my request, and they know she is a special friend who was there for me when I became lost who now is lost".

"I missed them so much since I couldn't leave here".

"I can only imagine the hell you went through being locked up here, and I couldn't get to you…"

"Shss Ichigo remember what I said, no more guilt. There is so much we must discuss but not today Ichigo".

He nuzzles her neck breathing her in.

"Can we stay here a little longer quiet and just the two of us"?

She nods and keeps playing with his hair as he still has his face in the crook of her neck.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Skesh I'm back lol =D I'm just putting a theory in play as to why Byakuya is who he is. Don't forget to review, if you can my wickeds =)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ichigo wakes up by Rukia who is struggling in his arms.

"Rukia what is wrong"? She doesn't answer him and soon realizes she's still sleeping. "Luv wake up".

She jumps up of the couch, he gets up right after.

"What just happened"?

"I should be asking you that luv".

She places her hand to her head.

"I don't remember, let's just go to my room freshen up and get you home".

He grabs her hand.

"Get_ us_ home luv, not just me".

She smiles.

_"_Yes sir".

Its afternoon and they are getting ready to go while Byakuya sips his afternoon tea. Ichigo pulls Rukia to sit next to her brother; he then proceeds to fold his legs under him in a traditional kneeling position on the floor.

"I don't have all of the details as to what happened to you both including Renji, but I sincerely apologize for what you went through…"The listening party is in shock at what they are seeing and hearing..."I will always be grateful for your sacrifice and assistance…"

Rukia is getting up to reach him however Ichigo raises his hand to stop her.

"While I know that handling the Arrancar and Aizen was priority, going to Hueco Mundo and trying to save Orihime was not. I almost lost Rukia there…I wish that I could have taken the punishment instead of all of you".

He puts his head to the floor Rukia drops next to him and lifts his head so their eyes could meet.

"No my love, stop please, you don't need to do this".

Byakuya gets up.

_"_Listen carefully Kurosaki, Ichigo, what happened was of our own free will so there are no regrets to be atoned for". He turns towards the hallway. "One more fact Kuchiki men do not bow to anyone".

He makes his way down the hall leaving two astonished people.

"What the hell just happened"?

"I don't really know Strawberry". She pulls him up. "Just promise me you won't do that again".

"I can't promise that till after I see Renji".

She tiptoes to reach him locking her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much my King".

"I love you…"

She cuts him off by kissing him breathless then pulls him by the hand whispering in Byakuya's direction.

"Thank you Nii-Sama".

* * *

><p>They are now in Karakura town. Rukia is laughing about Ichigo's incident with the nurse.<p>

"Don't put a scowl on sweet stuff"!

She continues to laugh and pinches his rear.

"Keep it up midget"!

She kicks his shin.

"Ouch"!

"That's what you get".

She sticks out her tongue. Ichigo puts a sexy smirk on his face.

"Do that again if you dare".

She does it again but runs off. He chases after her.

_"_Why are you running"?

"Cause I can"!

They run all the way back to the house; he catches her when reaching the steps to the porch. He grabs her from behind and pins her to the wall. Slowly he begins kissing her, putting his hands around her face; she puts her arms around his waist gripping his back pulling him closer. They go at it for about five minutes.

"Luv we have to go in".

Whining…

"Do we have toooo…"

"Yes Rukia".

They let go and he pulls the keys out to open the door when suddenly someone opens it.

_"_Ichigo-kun, I was wondering where you were. I thought something happened to you"! Orihime hugs him tightly looking relieved while Rukia just stares at them. "Where are my manners? My name is Inoue, Orihime".

She bows and smiles at Rukia. Ichigo is about to speak when Rukia steps towards her. Rukia is actually using a genuine smile and regular tone of voice; she bows at her as well.

"My name is Kuchiki, Rukia".

Ichigo looks at Rukia with his trade mark scowl as Orihime pulls her inside. They can see his sisters, father and Renji playing Mortal Kombat with the Play Station 3 console. Yuzu is squinting towards the plasma forty two inch screen TV to not see the gore, when she sees Rukia she jumps off the couch and into Rukia's arms.

_"_Oneesan"! She is full on crying warming Rukia's heart to the point she tears as well.

"Yuzu-Chan I have missed you so much, there, there don't cry".

She pats her back while hugging. Her hair is longer and she has a young teen's body with curves. Karin looks at her through the corner of her eyes, she has longer hair as well but still wearing a fitted hat however it's Isshin who gets up and gently pulls Yuzu off to hug Rukia next. He whispers into her ear…

"Welcome home my real third daughter".

Rukia can barely speak but answers in a low voice…

"Thanks Isshin".

"Call me Otousan".

"Okay, thanks Otousan".

She burry's her head in his chest. Orihime walks closer to Ichigo not hearing anything the other two said.

"Ichigo-Kun, is she the friend Renji-Kun told me about? He said she was a close friend who is an orphan just like me but is a Kleptomaniac who lies so you guys feel sorry for her".

Ichigo looks at Renji with the I'm going to kill you for being a fucking moron look.

"Well Orihime sometimes Renji can exaggerate a little so try not to read too much into it".

Renji scratches his neck.

"I wonder why berry face is looking at me like that".

Rukia walks over to Karin and pushes Renji off his place in the floor where they are seating playing the game, she takes the control.

"You have to show me how to play this game so I can beat Strawberry and Tattoo freak boy over there".

Karin's eyes are covered by the hat but Rukia can see her smug smirk and two silent tears roll down her cheek.

"You're late".

_"_I know, sorry Karin-Chan".

Karin playfully pushes into her so Rukia pushes back and they continue to do this till Rukia falls over to the ground. They both laugh.

"Hurry up Rukia I have to show you how to beat these knuckle heads".

Isshin taps Ichigo's shoulder so that he can follow him. They head to the kitchen.

"Son I think this charade has gone on long enough you know I wasn't into it since the beginning. We both know the truth tends to come out in the wrong way when it's hidden".

"I know dad, I'm ready to do it tonight".

"The truth hurts but a lie that comes out later on hurts a hell of a lot more. Make sure you get off that guilt trip son it wasn't anything you did Urahara told us that much. She is a sweet girl and we will not shun her, she will have our full support. Don't forget we are always proud of you son".

"Thanks dad".

He pats Ichigo on the shoulder so hard he goes forward wearing a big fat grin.

"What was that for"?

_"_Congratulations on becoming a man"!

"I don't know what you're talking about old man".

"The both of you have not taken your eyes off of each other".

Isshin runs to Masaki's pictures. Using his trade mark fake tears and groveling on his knees.

"Oh Masaki I guess I did something right"!

Everyone stops to look at Isshin but Ichigo walks over and kicks him down.

"Nothing to see here, he is just glad Rukia came back"!

Ichigo by now is red as a tomato.

* * *

><p>Two hours go by and it's night time. They ate dinner and Ichigo pulls Orihime upstairs to his bedroom, she is blushing not having a clue as to what she is about to hear. He closes the door and joins her on his bed. She is fidgeting with her skirt as he takes a deep breath and turns to face her properly.<p>

"Orihi…"

He doesn't get a chance to finish the word as her lips cover his and at that very moment Rukia walks in. Ichigo pulls away. Rukia walks over to them and gives them her fake eerie smile and sweet voice.

"Sorry to interrupt but Otousan needs you down stairs _Berry-kun_".

She roughly picks him up by the arm.

"Don't worry _Orihime-chan_ I will bring him right back".

Orihime is really blushing now but bows her head.

"It is okay Rukia-San I can wait".

With that Orihime gives him a kiss on the cheek and sits back onto the bed. Rukia puts her head tilted and pulls Ichigo out closing the door and heads to the girls room.

_"_Before you say anything I did not initiate that kiss or the second one and stop looking like that you know I hate it".

"I know Ichigo it's just that I didn't expect to walk in on that. Don't tell her".

"Why"?

"Cause I need to forget my jealousy and remember the girl who went into my world and risked her life for mine".

"You went to Hueco Mundo for her".

"Still Ichigo she is alone".

"We won't leave her alone Rukia. Dad and I think it's best to stop this façade now".

"Let's give her to the end of this month, that's just two more weeks. I already told Otousan about my thoughts on it he was reluctant but accepted because I asked". She blushes madly. "He also said because I made you into a man".

Ichigo is now her same color.

"Damm that old perverted man".

_"_Oh forget it Ichigo, but one more thing do not kiss her on the lips that means no tongue berry-kun. That's only for me".

"Got it loud and clear luv".

He bends down and hugs her tightly which she happily returns.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Thanks KitElizaKing for the review and feed back! It helped a lot =) Till next time and keep reading my wicked ones and thanks to all those who still follow this story =D P.S I do not own Sony Play Station or Mortal kombat.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

They hug each other for a few stolen moments.

"Strawberry you should get back to her before she gets suspicious". He looks at her unsure but leaves none the less. Once he exits the room Rukia exhales and sits on Yuzu's bed. "What am I doing"?

* * *

><p>Rukia walks back down to join the others.<p>

Time passes by. Renji is looking at his watch.

"Why don't we leave Ruks? You don't look like you're having fun besides it's eleven".

Rukia doesn't hear him at all because she is too busy staring at Ichigo and Orihime playing a game called Charades they are on the same team which includes Karin. Then Isshin, Yuzu and Renji are on the same team. Rukia decided she didn't want to play so instead she makes the papers with the things they must act out. This time Orihime is acting out a whale and Ichigo and Karin must guess what it is before time runs out.

"He looks so happy and carefree Renji".

Renji looks over at the object of discussion. He closes his eyes before opening his mouth.

"Rukia what is up with you? Ever since you came down after going to stop Ichigo you have been like far away".

"I'm tired Renji that's all. I did only wakeup yesterday you know". She looks at him warmly. "Let's go I do need rest".

She stops to look over to a very happy team as Karin guesses correctly. Orihime gives Karin a high five and then jumps into Ichigo's awaiting arms.

"In your face old man your team lost so you have to do this week's laundry"!

Karin and Ichigo give each other a Fist Bump.

"Sorry Yuzu but you got stuck with two idiots".

Renji glares at Ichigo and walks over to Yuzu. He towers over her.

"Don't worry Yuzu-chan I will come over and help you, sorry about losing though".

Yuzu was blushing as red as the color on Renji's head.

"There is no need Renji-san I don't want to trouble you".

"Trust me it's no bother besides a man must always keep his word".

"Oh Masaki maybe we got stuck with the wrong son"!

Ichigo pushes his dad to the couch using his foot. Rukia gets up and walks over to them and helps Isshin up.

"I want to thank you all for a great evening but Renji and I will get going".

"But why Oneesan"?

"I'm really tired after…" She paused knowing that everyone but Orihime knew what happened to her…"after getting back from my trip".

She remembered what they had told her and what Renji had said as well. She hugs Yuzu and Karin.

"But it's early fourth daughter. We do have a spare room now too"!

Isshin has a sour taste in his mouth after saying fourth daughter. Ichigo has not taken his eyes off from Rukia though Orihime is clinging to his arm.

"We will definitely come back Otousan besides Renji and I have a place to stay while looking for a new apartment". Ichgio looks surprised. Rukia tiptoes to give Isshin a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Orihime-san, Ichigo–kun"! Using her fake school voice.

Ichigo is lost in thought.

_'Fuck! The midget is back to talking like that'._ Ichigo thinks to himself.

Renji says his good nights to everyone and waits in the porch.

"Goodnight Rukia-san, Renji-san"!  
>Orihime waves at them.<p>

"I'll see them off". Ichigo pulls Rukia gently by the arm and heads out the door to join Renji. "What do you mean look for an apartment? With him? Midget when were you going to tell me"?

Rukia kicks him on the shin once again. He begins to hop around.

"Serves you right Strawberry. Besides you have _Orihime_ hanging on your every word"!

Renji walks down to the street and sits on the sidewalk.

"What did you say Rukia? As I remember you told me to keep lying"!

"You don't have to enjoy it so damn much _berry-kun_".

"Stop that Rukia"!

"Would you guys keep it down everyone is gonna hear you including the person you're both trying to protect"!

The both of them turn to face him and yell out loud…

"SHUT UP"!

Renji glares daggers in their direction.

"And they say I'm the idiot".

Rukia pulls Ichigo around the corner.

"I just feel like you're hiding stuff from me Rukia". In a much lower and softer tone.

"He is right you know we should be more discreet. I haven't been able to tell you cause everything has been happening so fast Ichigo. Renji and I will stay here for awhile as the ones to watch over Karakura and stick to you like glue though I'm not sure why. Nii-Sama has pulled a lot of strings for us to be here and he gave us more than enough funds to remain here for as long as needed we are staying at a hotel in the mean time…"

She takes a big breath.

…"This was the plan since before we went to rain on your camping trip. I also want to tell you about the time we were imprisoned and so on but there are things I need to know from you as well".

"I'm sorry luv it's just that everything is going so fast, too fast".

"Do you mean_ us_ going too fast"?

He takes her hand.

"It's not like that, I mean maybe…"

"You hesitated to answer me Ichigo". He pulls her hand but she resists. "Why don't we take a breather until this whole thing with Orihime is over with"?

"What"? Ichigo's scowl is back on full display.

"I'm not even angry about it Ichigo but it will be easier for the both of us. I know you want to tell the truth but I think Orihime needs to heal with your help. She doesn't remember anyone but you".

She leans in and hugs him around the waist; he wraps his arms around her.

"Rukia I'm not okay with this at all but I can't turn my back on Orihime. I don't want to lose _us _either".

"So we won't lose _us_ Strawberry. I have faith in you my King".

She kisses him slowly and lovingly as if it was the last time she would taste him. She starts to pull away when he holds her there with his mouth, they remain until Orihime is heard asking Renji where is Ichigo. Rukia tries to break the kiss but Ichigo pushes her up against the tree. His body towering hers showing dominance as his tongue is going as deep down into her throat as possible. Rukia's head is straight up reaching his mouth accepting him completely. Her hands are under his shirt grabbing his back for support. He breaks away his mouth ghosting hers. They are both panting heavily trying to find oxygen.

_"_Remember luv no one but you can kiss me this way…"He covers her mouth with his once again cradling her head with his hands…"no one but you".

He lets her go and she's trying to hold on to his shirt but fails. He grins at her sexily while she pouts. He turns around the corner and leaves her there.

"Damn that berry leaving me hot and bothered".

* * *

><p>"Ichigo-kun did you guys find the rabbit? Renji-San says Rukia-san is obsessed with rabbits".<p>

Ichigo looks over to Renji who is whistling his way towards the corner where Rukia is.

"Rukia is still looking for it, let's go inside the tattooed idiot will help her". Ichigo is licking his lips and yawning trying to cover his swollen lips from so much face time with his love. "I'm tired Orihime let's get ready for bed".

He pulls her by the hand and she giggles before saying…

"I think Renji–San likes Rukia-san so I will help him". Ichigo froze in place. "He looked at her often tonight and he cares for her even though she has a troubled past".

"Orihime You shouldn't interfere".

"But they look so cute together".

Ichigo grits his teeth. Orihime pulls him inside the house.

* * *

><p>Renji reaches an annoyed Rukia. She kicks him in the stomach renji doubles over.<p>

_"_What was that for"?

"So I'm a kleptomaniac who lies and is obsessed with rabbits"!

"Uh-oh…"

He gets up and runs for his life.

"Get back here Renji"!

She chases after him.

They are back at the hotel Rukia is eating popcorn with Renji though now he has an icepack on his forehead.

"So let me get this straight Orihime doesn't know about our powers or her own".

"Yup..."

"Just that she knows Ichigo and her brother. She knows of his death but not how he became a Hollow_"._

_"_Yup".

"The rest of the gang knows of her condition so they are playing along".

"Yup…oh and she remembers the name Ulquiorra and some kind of encounter with him".

"What! That doesn't make sense. Why him"? Rukia puts her thumb to her lip as if deep in thought. "Something isn't right here Renji"!

"I know, we all think the same. Urahara can't seem to get a read on her. It's like her powers are sealed up along with her memories".

"But then why remember her brother, Ichigo and Ulquiorra? I know the first two have an important meaning to her but the third doesn't fit".

"Forget about that for a moment. What's up with you? I have been trying to figure you out all night. Something's changed between you two..." Rukia goes full red on her face…"spill it". She hides her face by using a pillow. Renji is slowly opening his eyes with realization and displays a wicked grin. "You and berry boy…"

She shoves the pillow in his face and all you can hear is muffled noises. He finally manages to take off the pillow.

"Don't say it"! Rukia is crawling closer to him on the bed. Renji jumps off the bed and throws the pillow to the ground. "Renji I'm warning you"!

_"_You guys have finally fucked each other senseless"!

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Thanks for sticking around guys! Keep reading and review if you can, thanks my wicked ones! =D


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Renji has an ice pack on his bottom lip but they are still eating popcorn. Rukia is still blushing.

"I told you not to say it. You have such a dirty mouth"!

He laughs.

"I have a dirty mouth? I wonder who has a dirty mouth after last night".

"Renji"!

She throws a pillow at him and he just laughs harder. The second pillow hits him square in the face.

"Okay, okay I'll stop! But you have to tell me the goods. How did it happen"?

"You won't let this go"?

"Nope"!

Rukia explained how she ran into Uryu and the decision she made that night, how she cut her hair on a stupid whim and then Ichigo went to see her. Renji told her about confronting Uryu and telling Ichigo what he said and that Rukia had awoken.

"Wow our lives sound like one big soap opera or a bad story".

"So why did you decide not to let Ichigo tell orihime the truth? Honestly you are giving him mixed signals".

"I know that but…" She takes a deep breath before continuing..."What would have happened if I didn't return that night? Would Ichigo still be with Orihime? If Nii-Sama wouldn't have went to his house and told his father would we be together"?

Renji for once didn't have an answer.

"I want to give Ichigo the choice that was taken from him, he was happy with Orihime. Ichigo wasn't going to get me in Soul Society he had decided to let go. I think that is what he meant by going too fast. Ichigo can't help but to run and help who needs it. Why would I think I'm different? He didn't stop to think, just that he needed to rescue me like he will run and rescue his sisters, dad or any of his friends".

"Rukia I don't have the answers to those questions but I think this has to do with your insecurities and that damned guilt you have been carrying for years. Talk it out with Ichigo, tell him how you feel. Besides he already knows everything you told me the night the soul possessed you".

"What did you just say"?

"Well how do you think we were able to find out what was going on with you? I'm still pissed off that you fucked around with my memories. Did you honestly think you were going to disappear into the night and die alone"?

Rukia is fuming.

Renji explains how Urahara and Tessai did a spell and how Byakuya, Ichigo and he participated.

"You all saw what I confessed to you that night? Oh kami-Sama"!

Rukia gets up from the bed and heads towards the door.

"Rukia where are you going"?

"Out and please don't run after me or tell Ichigo. I'm not in any trouble I just need time to think. Besides I can take care of myself"!

She slams the door shut.

"Fuck, I just made everything worse"!

He hits himself with the pillow wincing from Rukia's wrath.

* * *

><p>Rukia is walking around not really heading in any direction.<p>

"Damn it! I can't think straight everything is so tangled"! She sits in the bus stop listening to the wind and her heart beat. "What do I want? Why am I giving Ichigo mixed signals? Is Renji right? Does Ichigo just feel pity for me"?

Rukia is so lost in thought she doesn't see Tatsuki walk over to her.

"Rukia what are you doing here? When did you come out of coma"?

"Why? Are you disappointed"?

"You don't like me much huh Rukia"?

"It's the other way around Tatsuki".

"Can I sit"?

"Help yourself".

Tatsuki waves to her friends who are heading home late from Kendo practice and then sets her bag down.

"It's not that I don't like you personally, it's that I don't like you interfering between Ichigo and Hime. I also don't like the way you Shinigami play with Ichigo and then toss him when it's over. Not caring about the fallout".

Rukia stares at the sky then closes her eyes trying not to cry but they fail her as one tear trails down. Tatsuki scratches the back of her head. "Wait Rukia I didn't mean to hurt your feelings and make you cry".

She looks through her bag for a tissue.

_"_You know besides Karin-Chan you are the female version of Ichigo. You tell the truth plain and straight whether anyone likes it, no gimmicks yet you fight to protect everyone even if it kills you".Rukia gets up from the bench. "I'm not crying because of what you said but because what you said is the truth".Rukia grabs the tissue from a surprised but sympathetic Tatsuki. "Thanks Tatsuki and goodnight". She bows and walks away into the darkness.

* * *

><p>A week goes by and Rukia has been giving Ichigo excuses like looking for a new apartment and orders to justify her absence. Meantime she has been keeping distance from Renji as well like talking the minimal saying she needs space right now. She has forbidden Renji to go near Ichigo or say anything of what's happened. Renji is working out in a local gym punching the hell out of a punching bag. Tatsuki is nearby and as she comes out of the lady's changing room she stops to look at Renji. He is wearing grey jogging pants and a white tank top. His hair is tied up in a pony tail. The sweat is dripping off his muscles which is very distracting just as much as the anger and spiritual pressure he's releasing.<p>

_"_Hey muscle boy! _Wait did I just say that_"? Renji gives one last punch and looks her way. His chest is rising as he pants for air. He lets go of the bag, removes his gloves and walks towards her. She gulps as he approaches.

"I'm a Man firecracker, not a boy".

"Li-listen you are giving massive waves of spiritual power and that will attract trouble…"He stops in front of her. "G-go c-cool off in the showers"! He stares at her and leans down.

"O-okay, I-I'll be b-back". He walks into the male showers and lockers.

"Was he just mocking me? Oooh I'll show him! That red baboon"!

Forty minutes later they leave the gym.

"What were you doing in there"?

_"_Not that it's any of your business but I was getting a message".

"I was waiting for ever"!

"Who told you to wait"?

"But you said you would be back".

"I did but I never said to wait for me".

"It is called being polite you jerk"! She speeds up but he stands in front of her which brings her to a halt.

"I don't mind that you waited for me so thanks".

She rolls her eyes as they continue walking both drinking a sports drink for refreshment and energy.

"How is Rukia"?

"Why do you ask"?

"I saw her the other night". Tatsuki tells him what happened. Renji squeezes his bottled drink.

"You are such a bitch. No wonder she came back early morning looking and feeling like shit"!

"Oh come on Renji. I could not have had such an impact with such few words. Besides I said the truth"!

"I'm sick and tired of everyone telling Rukia or Ichigo for that matter how they should feel! What right do you have to speak of Rukia? You don't know anything about her! Stop babysitting Ichigo and your precious _Hime_. Personally I think you are jealous and feel left out of the loop. You're pathetic"! Tatsuki slaps him hard in the face. He grabs her hand. Her face is downcast.

"What gives me the right? Ichigo and I grew up together. I saw his real smile. I also watched him loose that smile when he lost his mom. It broke my heart. It kills me that he still has to suffer in silence and on top of it sacrifice his life over and over again…and Hime she has no one left. No one! Facing so many bad things all by herself, forcing a smile. This is all I can do to try and help, to not feel useless"!

She struggles to get away from his grip. He pulls her to the wall of a building in an alley to get her to stop. He has to pin her arms above her head and put his legs intertwined with hers to stop any movement. She already scratched the corner of his lip. She looks up into his face and he can see her eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki. I was out of line. I really am a jerk. I know you have every right to say how you feel. They are very special and important people to you. Just what Rukia is to me".

They both stare at each other's face especially their lips. Unexpectedly they reach for each other lips, tongues fighting for dominance, Tatsuki struggles to get free and when he lets her she jumps to put her legs around his waist. He puts one arm under her bottom for support and the other up against the wall. She has one arm around his neck the other on the back of his head smashing him closer. They go at it for a few then she parts a little to get much needed oxygen. Both are panting heavily.

"Let's go home, to my home"...Heavy panting..."I live alone". She licks the cut she gave him while Renji shivers at her intimate gesture. He smirks sexily and leans into her neck, licks her ear then whispers…

"I'm going to burn you up till you explode over"...Licks her neck..."And over again firecracker". It's her turn to shiver throughout her entire body.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is Renji? Didn't he get my message"? She dials his number goes straight to voice mail. "Hello Renji you were supposed to meet me at the apartment near Ryoko Park. I really like it. The real estate agent said he can wait for fifteen minutes so hurry up"! She hangs up and heads to grab a drink. Once outside she walks to the park. She looks at her watch. "It's six o'clock I wonder what my strawberry is doing". She sighs out loud. "I miss you so much but it was my dumb idea so keeping away for now is easier to deal with. Stupid <em>Orihime"<em>! She hears some branches moving behind the bench. She looks back but decides to ignore it however she hears a man's groan. She quickly stands up and takes out her pepper spray. "Is someone there? I have a spray and I'm not afraid to use it! Great a Shinigami using a pepper spray somewhere someone's laughing at me". She gets closer and sees a slender hand sticking out. "Are you hurt"?

She cautiously steps closer; the hand grabs her ankle before the rest of the body falls out from the bush. Rukia drops her purse to the ground astonished at the sight.

"Oh K-k-kami-Sama"!

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! Hi Skesh =)! I wonder who it is Rukia runs into! ;) Anyway stay tuned, keep reading and review if possible my wickeds!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I wonder where Tatsuki-Chan is. Even though I don't remember her I feel warmth when around her". Ichigo is too busy doing homework to really listen but in reality thoughts of Rukia occupy his mind. "Uryu-San says he will help me get Renji-San and Rukia-San together".

This statement however gets his full attention. He slams his textbook on the table and turns to face Orihime.

"I thought we spoke about this already Orihime. It's not nice to meddle with people's feelings. If _Renji_ likes Rukia let him deal with it".

"I know but we really think they make a good couple".

Ichigo puts on a creepy smile…

'_So the Quincy dares to try that bullshit!' _Ichigo thinks to himself.

Orihime can't hear him but she can see his demeanor change.

"Ichigo-Kun are you mad at me"? He looks at her. Her eyes big and worried so automatically his face softens.

"Not really, your heart is in the right place but sometimes our perception of what's right isn't for others. We can mean well but still be wrong".

Orihime nods with understanding, she hugs him tightly. He returns her hug as Isshin knocks on the door and walks in. They both let go.

"Sorry to interrupt kids but dinner's ready". They sit around the table and make small talk. "Kids I have the Quote of the day".

"Oh brother here we go again".

"Shut up son ma-y-be you'll learn something"! The Quote of the day is a proverb or phrase Isshin gives them where they have to know the meaning and origin. If they get it right he gives them a prize like go to the movies or to the beach etc. It helps them exercise their minds and broaden their horizons. "Are you guys ready"? Yuzu and Orihime smile brightly and nod while Ichigo and Karin roll their eyes. "The Quote of the day is _The road to hell is paved with good intentions"_. Isshin looks directly into Ichigo's eyes. Orihime puts a finger to her mouth in a pensive manner. "Care to take a guess Ichigo"?

Ichigo does not look amused at the moment. Karin closes her eyes to concentrate better.

"Otousan why would Ichigo-kun know"?

"Well Orihime-Chan he is our champ. Almost always gets it right"!

Karin opens her eyes shining brightly.

"I got it Otousan! It's a Quote from Bernard of Clairvaux"!

Ichigo cuts in.

"It's thought to be a derivative from the phrase 'Hell is full of good wishes and desires'. Which means individuals may do bad things even though they intend the results to be good".

"I'm impressed Karin, Ichigo but that's not where it came from"!

"Don't even try it! Ichi-Nii and I got you"!

"Kids it came from Madonna's song four minutes".

Karin gets in Isshin's face arguing about how he knows it's not true he's squabbling like a little kid. Yuzu starts picking up the plates with Orihime's help while laughing. Ichigo however is pissed off and scowling yet again. When all is said and done Yuzu and Orihime are drying the dishes, Isshin is rubbing the fresh lump on top of his head courtesy of Karin and sulking in front of Masaki's picture while Karin kisses her knuckles. Ichigo walks over to him.

"Can we talk dad"?

"Sure son. Oh Masaki our son wants to talk to me".

"Oh just get up". They walk to the porch and close the door. "Dad, do you know how hard this all has been for me"? Isshin nods his head. "Then why have you been fighting me the whole way? I know what you're trying to say in there. But you have no right to judge me"!

"Son, I'm not judging you. I'm trying to tell you this will not end well. Lies are lies no matter how you play it and they do have consequences. Out of experience we both know how painfully right I am. I'm guilty too for playing along. Whatever is wrong with her it's strong. It killed Rukia once". Ichigo's heart seems to skip a beat. "Did you forget about her? Did you forget what happened to you at that time? Son_, _stop playing with fire. It will burn you. I lost the most important person in my entire existence and I'll regret it for the rest of my life".

He pats ichigo's shoulder and walks away from the house.

"Dad, where are you going"?

"To the place I feel at complete peace".

He waves and keeps walking.

"Sorry dad, I'm such an asshole".

Ichigo's thoughts are interrupted as he hears a plate fall and shatter. He goes inside to the kitchen. Orihime is clutching her head tight and screaming on the floor. Yuzu and Karin are beside her.

"Nii-Chan we were just laughing."

"It's okay Yuzu; it's not your fault". He picks Orihime up and grabs the car keys. "Dad went for a walk if he or anyone calls tell them I took her to the hospital and lock the doors"!

* * *

><p>Tatsuki falls on top of Renji's naked body gasping for air. Both of them covered in sweat. Renji's hair sprawled out over her pillow. He is trying to breathe as well. She captures his lips slipping her tongue inside his inviting mouth while he strokes up and down her back. He grabs the sheets and covers them both as they drift off into sleep neither remembering the forgotten argument that lead them into bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>Chad and Uryu are practicing using their powers against each other. Uryu almost all of the time gets hit by Chad. No matter how many arrows he shoots. His counter attacks are weak and sloppy something Uryu is not use to.<p>

"What's going on Uryu? This is not like you"?

"It's not like you to talk this much either". Uryu's words are sharp and regrets it.

"Someone told me I shouldn't keep things locked away or they will consume me". Chad offers him a hand to get up which he gladly accepts.

"Don't get me wrong I like it". Chad nods. "There is a reason I called you here though. It's about me leaving Karakura for awhile".

"What"?

"Let's go back to my house and I'll explain".

One hour later they are bathed and have been talking. "Chad I need some time away to think".

"Running away isn't going to fix things".

"Quincy's do not run Chad. I'm simply giving space so that she can recover. Besides I'm not much help right now. My mind cannot be this cluttered, I carry the Quincy bloodline after all. My body and mind have to fully recover".

He zips the backpack.

"What happened to sticking it out with her through this? You're risking your chance with her for pride"?

Uryu smiles bitterly.

"No Chad, all this time I have risked pride for her, over and over long before entering Hueco Mundo as a matter of fact. I need to find out what being a Quincy really means to me. I need to get my pride back."

"I can't change your mind?"

"I'm afraid not".

Chad smiles and carries the backpack downstairs to the cab. He puts it in the trunk of the car. Chad locks forearms with him.

"You're not even saying goodbye to them".

"What's left of my pride won't let me".

They both chuckle.

"Come back soon and stronger. Que dios te bendiga". (It's in Spanish and it means may God bless you) Uryu understands being that Chad taught him a little Spanish.

"Arigato, Chad. I wish the same for you". He gets in the car. "Tell that dimwit Ichigo that pretend is just an illusion and not to get comfortable with her. Tell Orihime that I didn't abandon her and that she's stronger than what she thinks. Tell Rukia I am sorry for unleashing my hurtful anger out on her".

"Don't forget to call! You're already stronger Uryu"!

"I won't forget Chad".

The car pulls away leaving Chad holding the keys to the apartment. He waits there till the car cannot be seen anymore. He puts the keys in his pocket and begins the long walk back home.

* * *

><p>Isshin is sitting in front of Masaki's tombstone. He pulls out a cigarette lights it and takes a puff.<p>

"My love, I don't know if I have been a good father. Hell I don't know if I was a good husband. To tell you the truth I thought, no let me correct that, I can't do this without you yet I do". He laughs. "It's all wrong without you yet I do it. It should be me laying here not you. We have three incredible children and no thanks to me". He laughs again this time with tears. "I miss you so much, my love". A bird flies by poops on his head and sits on the tree above him. He looks at the bird and laughs hysterically. "I get it! You always had a way with words darling. Were gonna be alright. Thanks my love! I have to believe that otherwise..."

He keeps smoking his cigarette and smiling into the starry lit sky without finishing his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is waiting outside of Orihime's room in the hospital. He is pacing around but stops in his tracks when he hears giggling. As he's looking around he can see the female staff and some male ones are staring at him like he is a piece of steak. He finds himself embarrassed so he takes a seat inside her room which is vacant. They took her to get a MRI scan (magnetic resonance imaging) done. A nurse walks in.<p>

"Excuse me, would you like a drink? We have some orange juice".

"No but thanks. Do you know how long it will be"?

"She should be back any minute now. Try not to worry she's in good hands".

She walks out and he leans back onto the chair. Five minutes later they bring her in. He quickly gets up and helps her off the wheelchair they brought her in. The nurse tells them the doctor will come back soon with the results.

"Thank you nurse".

"You are welcome young lady".

Ichigo smiles at her.

"How are you feeling Orihime"?

"I feel much better Kurosaki-Kun".

Ichigo looks at her with some worry. The last time she called him that was the night of the camping trip.

"What is the last thing you remember"?

"Well I remember I have a brother, my friends, I remember going to Soul Society for Rukia, me being kidnapped". She shakes her head. "No I left willingly, the fight with Aizen, everything up until the camping trip".

"Orihime, you left to protect everyone, to protect me. So stop beating yourself up about it".

"My intentions were good but it made everything so much worse didn't it"?

Ichigo thinks back to his father's Quote…

_'Guess you're right dad'. _She smiles at him. He smiles back while stroking her cheek softly. "Does your head still hurt"?

"No they gave me something". She leans into his hand. Then out of nowhere she becomes alarmed. "Did you find Rukia-Chan"?

"You remember that? Well yes, we did so please relax. She is okay". She leans back onto the pillow. '_At least she's getting her memory back'._

"Kurosaki-Kun, I mean Ichigo-Kun". She blushes. "Why are you pretending we are engaged? Why did I lose my memory"?

Ichigo looks down contemplating what he should say next.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I know there is a lot of character depth but I think it helps develop the story. It's just my take on how the characters could grow when exposed to certain situations! I did say I wouldn't have much fighting lol! Disclaimer: I do not own or represent Madonna or her music! Till next time my wickeds =)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rukia remains still unable to look the other way. The man is gasping for air and shivering from head to toe. He is tall, slender yet he has well defined muscles, long slender hands, jet black straight hair that comes down to his shoulders some actually cover his eyes, one eye opens and stares blankly at Rukia. Those dark green big doughy eyes that seem to pierce straight into your soul seem lost at the moment. Rukia cannot believe who is fully naked in front of her and holding on to her pretty tightly as if he lets go he is doomed.

"Ul-qui-o-rra Cifer…is it really you"?

He tries to speak but can't do so; he seems to be in pain. Rukia takes off the sweater she's wearing over her yellow dress and gently puts it over him.

"I'm going to get you some clothes". She tries to move but his grip gets tighter around the ankle. "It's okay I'm not leaving you". She takes out her cell phone and dials Ichigo's number. "Come on strawberry pick up". It rings a couple times but no luck so she decides to leave a message. "Ichigo I need your help um you'll never believe who…"

Ulquiorra starts to cough and grimace with pain. She hangs up and bends down looking to see if he has a wound but to her surprise not only is there no injury but his Hollow hole is nowhere to be found. He looks like a complete normal human male. She tries not to look at his manhood as she checks for any hidden wounds.

"Oh Kami-Sama what am I doing"? She ignores those thoughts and dials Renji's number next. Still there's no answer and goes to voicemail. "Whatever it is must be good! Oh never mind"!

She hangs up. He's holding the ground for support. What Rukia does next is baffling, she sits on the ground with legs under her bottom and places his head on her lap then takes a hold of the hand on the ground and holds it with hers, His other hand no longer on her ankle but on his stomach for comfort.

"Try to relax and take long breaths". She dials one more number. "Please pick up".

"Hello Kuchiki-San where are you"?

_"_Otaku-San I apologize for keeping you waiting for us. I'll take the apartment right away but I need a favor can you buy me men clothes"?

"Huh, you said men clothes"?

"Yes please along with a bottle of water and aspirins. My roommate got dumped by his girlfriend so he got drunk and threw up all over his clothes and shoes even got it in his hair. He is also threatening to kill himself and that's why we are late. He is in bad shape so I can't leave him"!

She proceeds to tell him Ichigo's measurements and shoe size as it seems that Ulquiorra grew to about his height however he is a little slimmer than Ichigo.

"Thank you Otaku-San". She hangs up the phone. "Revenge is sweet Abarai".

Noticing the sweat she touches his forehead and realizes he has a fever. Rukia begins to rub his arms up and down to create warmth. Fifteen minutes go by and her phone rings, she picks up. It is Otaku-San telling her he is at the entrance to the park like she said. She hangs up.

"Ulquiorra you're going to have to trust me. I need to get the stuff from that man. Okay"? He stares at her then nods. She carefully gets up and runs to the entrance. She takes out her check book and writes the broker a check for what he spent on the stuff and some extra for his trouble.

"Do you take personal checks for the apartment"?

"Well policy unfortunately does not permit it. It is okay though I can tell you are a lady that keeps her word. Come by with the bank check when your friend is well, mental health is important".

"Thank you very much Otaku-San. We will keep in touch and when my roommate feels better I'll come by".

She bows at him, he does the same. Once he is gone she runs back and finds Ulquiorra waiting in the same spot and position. She helps him sit up and takes out the clothes. It's a navy blue track suit and white sneakers.

"Hope this fits". She gives him the water and aspirin first. "Can you stand"?

He nods and stands up shakily with her support. Once again she ignores the manhood that's standing at attention and very much in front of her face as she helps pull up the pants. Then she tells him to sit back down. She instructs him to put up his arms so she can put the t-shirt on him. She takes out the sneakers and socks and puts it on him. The last article of clothes is the jacket which she helps him with. The entire time he looks at her with wonder and confusion. He opens his mouth and with a raspy almost not audible voice asks her one thing.

"W-w-hy..."

"You need help, I'm here so why not"? It's all Rukia can think to answer since she's lost all ability to think anyway. She helps him stand again though this time she feels light headed, she loses her balance a little, he quickly presses her body to his to avoid her fall. "Thanks, now let's catch a ride".

They get out of the park and Rukia hails a taxi and they head to the hotel. They get to the room she orders room service for food. She sets him down on her bed and looks through the linen closet for a clean towel. He starts to heave like he's going to vomit. She quickly helps him to the room with the toilet and leans him in towards the bowl and holds his hair away from his face. Slowly she pats his back as if to soothe him. When he's done she takes him to the bathing room. She explains how he has to scrub himself here first and rinse using the shower head. She proceeds to tell him he can sit using the stool like seat if he likes and once he is done he can soak and relax in the bathtub after he is clean.

"There is soap and shampoo. Do you know what they are"? He shakes his head confirming her suspicions, that having been a Hollow he knew nothing of grooming and cleansing one self. "Oh Kami-Sama, You must hate me". She grabs the soap and lathers it on her hand which smells of lavender and vanilla. "See this cleans you and then you rinse like this". She puts her hand under the water until the suds are gone. "Do that to your entire body. I'll be out there, call out if you need me and don't forget to take off your clothes first".

She walks out and leaves the door slightly ajar. Fifteen minutes later she hears bottles falling and loud splashing.

"I'm coming in, okay. What a mess! What were you doing in here"? There is bubbles everywhere, coming from the bathtub and out to the floor and wall and even out of the door. He is practically covered with it too, he is also squinting his eyes probably because he got some in them as well. He goes to stand up. "No stay down! I should have known better". She starts to close some of the body wash and shampoo bottles opened. "Stay still". First she rinses his eyes and face then grabs a body sponge and begins to scrub his arms and works throughout his body skipping his midsection. "You're going to have to do that yourself".

Some minutes later she is washing his hair while he is wondering how bubbles are formed and floating about without popping. Minutes later she is blow drying his hair as he's eating fried chicken teriyaki , steamed vegetables, white rice and last but not least miso soup. He occasionally gives Rukia a bite to eat its weird how they are acting as if they have known each other for ages.

Half an hour later they have finished eating and are getting ready for bed.

_"_Shit its eleven already. Come on we have to brush our teeth". She grabs his hand and pulls him into the room that has the sinks and tooth brushes. "Here take this one and copy what I do". She picks up the brush and applies tooth paste to it. He copies all her movements. Once they are done she walks him to her bed. "You know what to do here right akachan"? (Japanese word for baby)

"Yes."

Rukia using her sarcastic high pitch voice…

"Oh Kami-Sama, my _Akachan_ knows how to talk"!

"Do n-not use that to-tone with me it's disgusting". He gets in bed and covers himself from head to toe, mumbling from under the covers. "Thank you".

"I can't believe it. Just like strawberry to say that. Wait did he thank me? Wow". Rukia slowly picks herself up and heads to the bathing room. "Well my hot bath is shot". She is looking at the dirty bath water in the tub and thinks on how relaxing it is in Ichigo's house, how they take turns using the rooms. "Guess I'll just shower and scrub, I'm tired anyway". A couple of minutes later she is changed into her night gown and throws herself onto Renji's bed. "What do you know It actually worked this time".

With that final thought Rukia drifts off into night wonderland.

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! =) I know some of you must be wtf but I don't do conventional lol! I did say Rukia and Ichigo will have obstacles! It is going to get interesting, I hope lol! See you my wickeds stick around read and hopefully enjoy! =D


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Renji heard buzzing and felt Tatsuki stir on top of him. She reaches for the cell on the small night table by her bed. She dials voice message.

"Hi Suki-Chan! I remember you! I'm so happy! If it's not a bother come to Karakura Main hospital, third floor room 101. Love you"!

"Hime remembers me"!

"What"?

Tatsuki gets up from him and pulls him as well.

"Hime is in the hospital and remembers me! Come on and take a quick shower with me stud"! She smacks his bottom.

"Ooooh my little vixen that stings". He pulls her into the shower.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for understanding Ichigo, I needed to tell her. She has been so worried and trying so hard for me".<p>

"I know Orihime you don't need to explain. I'm just glad the doctor said you're fine no tumor or anything like that". They both smile at each other.

"I wanted to explain about remembering my brother. What I meant to say is that I really remember him, his death and what happened to him afterwards. I did remember you but not in the way It really was and what we really are to each other. I felt a strong connection to you. But Ichigo why would I think we were engaged? Why and how did I not only lose my memory but alter it so much? I'm scared to get the answers".

The more she speaks the more tears come down. Ichigo pulls his chair closer and hugs her tightly.

"Please don't cry Orihime and don't get mad at what I'm about to say". He pulls away to look at her. "I don't think you need the answers right now. Your mind and heart need to heal before you can remember the rest. I promise you will remember when the times right. Some of your memories came back tonight on their own that means you're stronger. Trust yourself okay"?

She smiles brightly and hugs him again. "Thanks Ichigo, you always know the right words to ease my worries and calm my heart".

"Hey you do the same for me". Neither notices the pair peaking inside the room whom just heard everything that was said.

"Do you see what I mean stud? They belong together". Tatsuki sneaks in to scare the pair not realizing how much their word and hers struck home for Renji. He can hear Ichigo yelling for the successful scare and Tatsuki and Orihime crying out of happiness and relief. Renji steps away from the door and walks to the end of the hall to look out the window. He is lost in thought once again.

_"_Hey red, what's the matter? More important what are you doing with Tatsuki at this time"? Ichigo is asking out of amusement because he can tell something's up between Tatsuki and him.

"Che nothing carrot top".

"Oh shit you're blushing! It's about two A.M Renji so why did you guys come together"? Ichigo is trying to look him in the eyes but Renji keeps turning his face away. "Tatsuki and Renji sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g first comes love then comes marriage then comes Renji with a baby carriage". Renji puts him in a head lock and the struggle begins. The nurse staff just giggles but then get scolded by the head nurse for the ruckus both guys are making. The both of them stop and bow at her asking for forgiveness. They quickly head back to the room.

One hour passes by and Orihime is asleep. The three of them are outside of the room.

"I'm going to stay with her you guys go home. The doctor says the headache is just the memories surfacing. I want to stay here and take her home".

"Which home Tatsuki"?

"That's a good question. How about I ask her when she wakes up".

Ichigo yawns.

"Okay just let me know so I can pick you girls up". He looks at them. "I'm going to the restroom".

He leaves them alone. The pair can't help but to blush and smile. He pulls her in as she wraps her arms around his waist.

"I had an amazing night, but what now Renji? Is that all it was, a wonderful night"?

He doesn't answer her instead leans down and captures her lips in a slow passionate kiss.

"It's whatever we want it to be. Just to let you know though I'm possessive and I don't share my women".

She smiles and captures his lips.

"Just to let you know I don't come second to anyone and I also don't give my heart to anyone so if I do, if I do…" He stops her by planting his mouth over hers and deeply strokes his tongue inside. He can feel her warm tears and wipes them as he's still kissing her.

Ichigo returns but makes a beeline towards Orihime's room so he won't disturb them. They walk back holding hands.

"Let's go Carrot top".

Ichigo looks at Orihime's sleeping form before leaving. Renji gives Tatsuki a peck and leaves with Ichigo.

"You know I'll break every bone in your body if you hurt Tatsuki in any way".

"I know, I'd let you if I were that stupid. That reminds me you and…" Renji doesn't finish his sentence but opens his eyes with realization. "Ohhhh fuckkkk"!

He pulls out his cell. He can see there's one message. He dials and listens to the message. _"_Shit I'm screwed"!

He hangs up after listening to his message.

"Red what's got you so freaked out"?

"I was supposed to meet Ruks hours ago for a possible apartment. I completely forgot. She has got to be pissed"!

"Oh red, I feel for you. You are fucked. I'll give you a ride to the hotel maybe I can see her, I need to see her".

Renji doesn't answer but takes him up on his offer. A couple minutes pass and they are in front of the hotel.

"Thanks for the ride Ichigo but just wait till tomorrow to see her. It's late and she will be beyond pissed off. You know how Ruks is with sleep. Plus I already pissed her off".

"I don't like staying away from her it's been over a week and I can't help but feel like she's avoiding me. I don't buy the whole apartment and Soul Society orders explanation".

"Just be patient Ichigo a couple more hours will not hurt. Tell your sister I'll be there tomorrow to help with the laundry".

Ichigo sighs with resignation.

"Fine red I'll wait. I'll tell yuzu you're coming".

They fist bump and Renji gets out the car and walks into the hotel. Ichigo reluctantly drives home.

* * *

><p>Renji punches the code in, takes off his shoes and tiptoes into the quiet and dark room. He changes into his boxers and white t-shirt. When he gets closer he can see Rukia's hair sticking out. He figures she was tired and pissed so she took his bed. So he goes to her bed and stretches tiredly before getting in. Renji then feels a slender hand caress his chest. Renji jumps out of the bed and turns on the lamp. Ulquiorra sticks out his head and Renji lunges at him.<p>

"What the fuck! You are dead"!

He yanks him out of the bed, as they struggle the lamp falls and breaks prompting Rukia to wake up. She groggily gets up, stands in front of them and whacks them both on the head.

"I can't sleep with all this damn noise"! The both of them stop and look at her with some fear. She smiles eyes are still shut. "That's much better".

She gets back into bed and snuggles into the sheets. They continue to fight each other for leverage.

"Rukia wake up! This filthy Arrancar is alive"!

Rukia's eyes open completely now and she rushes over pulling Renji off of Ulquiorra. She stands in front of Ulquiorra shielding him from Renji.

"Renji stop! Calm down". She can feel his murderous Reiatsu rising.

"Get away from him Rukia"!

"It's okay Renji. He's not going to hurt us".Renji is beginning to glow. "Renji calm yourself or I'll use a spell"! Her hands are in position to start the incantation. Renji closes his eyes trying to relax himself. After a few minutes he seems to accomplish just that. "Give me a few minutes to explain".

"You better make it in five".

Rukia begins the story but remains in front of Ulquiorra; she can still feel Renji's fuming Reiatsu.

"So he just shows up out of nowhere? That doesn't make sense. They saw him die and disappear"!

"I know but we need time to find out what's going on".

Renji pulls her into the walk in closet peeks at Ulquiorra.

"Don't even think about leaving. I'll hunt you down and kill you again"!

He slams the closet door shut.

"Ruks have you lost your fucking mind? What if it's a trap"?

"That's why we need to keep him around. We will benefit from doing so. He says he can't remember what happened. If it's a lie we will find out his plans and deal with him and whoever is behind this. But no one from Soul Society must know of his existence or they'll kill him".

_"_Do you hear yourself? If it's a lie! You know it is! Don't you remember he put a big hole into Ichigo? He practically died and that's when he transformed into that thing for the first time. He only came back because of Orihime".

Rukia's face froze still, her breath caught in her throat and she lowered her eyes to look at the floor.

"I didn't know that. I heard he transformed but…" Rukia looks heart broken and it is taking everything not to break down.

"Are you going to tell Ichigo"?

Rukia didn't answer him yet. She looked up her eyes brimming with unshed tears.

"Of course I will. I called him but he didn't pick up. Renji please trust me".

"The only reason why I'm going to go along with this for now is because I do trust you. However if he does anything wrong he's dead got it"!

"Got it". Renji fails to notice Rukia's saddness he just walks out. They see Ulquiorra looking in the mirror searching for something. "Can everyone get some sleep"? Rukia looks at them both and points to her bed while looking at Ulquiorra. He looks at her with confusion yet again but gets into bed closing his heavy lidded eyes and falls asleep. "Renji go to bed please".

"This isn't going to end well".

He sighs and gets into his own bed. Rukia walks out to the terrace and lies on a beach like chair.

_"_I can't believe my Ichigo, my strawberry, my love..."she stares into the night sky full of stars hugging herself tight. The night wind carrying her tears.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra opens his eyes and looks around for Rukia. He gets up and looks in the rest rooms then the closet. When he doesn't see her he looks to one door left which leads to the terrace. He quietly walks out and finds her asleep on the chair the morning sun giving her a bright glow, hair softly being moved by the gentle breeze. He moves closer and leans down studying her features closely. Her lips are parted slightly. He backs up when she turns to the other side.<p>

"How odd but I've made a decision". He walks back into the room.

"Mmm smells good..." She looks around and see's food on the table and the lamp has been replaced. She can tell Renji is still out cold and so begins to look for Ulquiorra. He then walks in from the terrace with a towel around his head…"how did I get here"?

He walks next to the bed.

"I carried you. I also ordered food, clean towels and a new light. There's a bath waiting for you as well".

_"_How did you do all this"?

"I paid close attention to everything you did. I have always been a fast learner".

"Umm". She yawns. "Thanks, later we have to talk seriously". He nods.

Two hours later Renji wakes up to an empty suite. He finds a note on the lamp table.

_"There's food on the table and remember you promised not to say anything about our visitor! I'm going to pay for our new apartment and to buy some clothes for him"._

She ends it with her Chappy drawing.

"Damned rabbit"!

He throws the note into a trash basket.

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! =) Thanks to you all who are reading/reviewing =) Hi Vman9000! He is going to play an important role I believe but you'll have to stick around to find out! ;) Hinataellis thanks glad you're enjoying it! There is a meaning to all of my madness =) lol


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Author's note: strong sexual content.

Rukia and Ulquiorra are in the broker's office waiting for Otaku to come back with the printed lease and for Renji to join them. Ulquiorra is holding the shopping bags. Renji walks in, sits next to Rukia and gives Ulquiorra a dirty look.

"Took you long enough sleepy head".

"Che whatever, Looks like you were busy anyway". She bops him on the head and Ulquiorra grins at the display before him.

"He's laughing at me. Something funny bug eyes"? Rukia looks at Ulquiorra who is serious with no expression. She then bops Renji once again. "Ouch! He's smiling again!"

Otaku-San comes inside the room and looks at Renji with sympathetic eyes. They greet each other.

"Since I already read it just sign Renji". He does.

"Abarai-San if I may just give you some advice". Renji looks at the man kind of surprised but nods giving him the go ahead. _"_I know life seems dark right now but trying to perform Seppuku is wrong. Though your heart hurts right now time will heal all wounds and don't drink you are damaging your vital organs. If it is meant to be she will come back to you". He gets up and gives Renji a big hug. Renji looks confused as hell. Rukia is biting her lip trying to stifle the laugh. He bows to everyone and turns to Rukia and is pointing at Ulquiorra. "By the way Kuichiki-San he is a handsome man, he's a keeper".

Rukia looks at him and blushes. The three walk out of the office. Rukia can't hold the laughter anymore.

"What the hell was he talking about"?

"Payback for telling Orihime what you did"!

Ulquiorra suddenly drops the bags and collapses onto his knees holding his head in pain. Rukia and Renji bend down. He can see their lips moving but cannot hear them only one voice pops in his head before he passes out.

His eyes open and he's in bed back at the hotel. Rukia has a cold cloth around his nose since he had been bleeding. Renji is sitting on his bed.

"Don't try to get up you might start bleeding again. Can you tell me what happened"?

"I remember now where I was. It was somewhere dark and warm. I could not see anything yet I was not afraid. Once in a while I could hear the voice like that of an angel, comforting and sweet. She would be talking to others or to herself so her words did not make sense to me. I need to see her. She kept me alive".

_"_Who is she"? Rukia looks concerned.

"The woman Aizen needed". Ulquiorra answers as Renji looks at him and shakes his head.

"That's utter bullshit! You expect us to believe that"?

"It makes sense Renji. Didn't you tell me she remembered him"?

"That still doesn't prove his story"!

"Well there's only one way to prove it. We will ask Orihime".

"We need to tell Ichigo first".

"No one can stop me from seeing her. Not you, not the substitute pawn"! He gets in Renji's face.

"Everybody calm down"! She tries to pull Ulquiorra but this time she can't move him. "You will see her just let me do it my way. Please trust me again Ulquiorra". He thinks of how so far she has kept her word and helped him. He backs away and sits on the bed. "Renji I will talk to Ichigo tonight. Ulquiorra you will stay put. Watch TV and order food wait for my return".

"I have to go to Ichigo's house and help Yuzu. You do remember her and the rest of his family". Renji states bitterly.

"That's low Renji. Of course I remember. Will you let me tell him"? Renji takes a long pause before looking at her.

"You have got till tonight Rukia".

He storms out of the suite. Rukia drops on the mini couch and throws her head back.

"Why are you helping me? You should hate me".

Rukia thinks before answering.

"I know whats it like when no one will listen. When all they do is judge and redicule without giving it a second thought. I will never forgive what the Arrancar Ulquiorra did to my love. But the Ulquiorra here now has a second chance at life and a chance to get it right. I did get many chances for my many mistakes".

They remain in silence.

* * *

><p>Renji has helped Yuzu do the laundry. Karin, Tatsuki and Orihime are cooking in the kitchen.<p>

"Thanks for the help Renji-San"!

"Anytime sweetheart, I did make you a promise".

She is blushing madly Renji just smirks at her. Ichigo walks back in to the house he was taking out the trash and looking for his phone. Yuzu joins the ladies in the kitchen scared to find a mess in her kitchen.

"I can't find my cell anywhere. Can't believe you actually did the laundry with my sister".

_"_How could I not after giving her my word to her. Ruks needs to tell you something tonight. I'm going to take out the girls to give you guys some privacy".

"Sounds serious red, should I be scared"? They both grin.

"Ruks is scary".

* * *

><p>Some time later<p>

Some time later Rukia is climbing the tree that reaches his window. The gang had dinner and getting ready to go to a carnival new in town. Rukia sneaks into his room and runs to the closet just in time as Ichigo and Orihime walk in.

"Ichigo are you sure you won't leave with us"?

"I'll join you later".

"You promise"?

"Yes I do".

She hugs him; he hugs her back and kisses her forehead. She walks out. Ichigo locks the door and is about to speak when Rukia pounces on him. He moves back a little from the force but holds her tight. She is straddling his waist and arms are locked around his neck. Ichigo's arms are under her bottom. Immediately their lips connect desperate for each other's touch. Ichigo can feel tears on his face he stops to look at her with concern.

"What's wrong luv"?

She shakes her head and looks at him.

"Don't ask please just let me feel you".

He can tell something is wrong but he can sense she won't talk about it so he will love her fears away. He begins to kiss her slowly and putting as much love as he can into it. He backs up to the bed and lets her down. He starts to remove his shirt slowly teasing her and gets the reaction he wanted. She kneels on the bed and unbuckles his jeans. He smiles which earns him a nip and lick on his neck. He moans into her ear. She grins as lowering his pants and boxers at the same time. She pushes him onto the bed and doesn't waist anytime. She sticks her tongue into the slit on the top of his long thick hot rod while making eye contact. His eyes are lidded; his lips slightly parted gasping with pleasure. She takes long licks up and down his rod nibbling along the way.

"Ohhh, luv…"

She takes her hand and gently grabs his jewels and starts moving them inside their protective cover. His groans and moans are getting louder he keeps his hands on the bed fighting the urge to push her head down. Out of nowhere there's a knock on the door.

"Nii-Chan we are leaving! Why did you lock the door"?

That doesn't stop Rukia instead she picks up steam and starts to deep throat him. He steadies his voice as much as possible.

"I, I needed to..." His voice cracks. "I'm gonna take a shower, changing now"!

"Okay Nii-Chan, are you feeling okay? You sound out of breath".

He is close to climaxing.

"Kami, yes! Just go"!

"If you say so but you better come"!

Yuzu walks away and Rukia smiles at her choice of words. Ichigo bites his bottom lip, drops his head back on the pillow and thrusts into her mouth exploding inside.

"Holy shit"! Rukia swallows it all and pumps him more so he can ride out his high. She crawls next to him pressing her face into his chest right over his heart. When he comes down from his high he presses her closer into him and licks her ear. "You are amazing luv! I never thought I could cum so hard from just your mouth". He's licking her ear. Huskily breathing into her ear… "It's my turn".

He stops dead in his tracks when he feels and hears her sobbing. He tries to pry her off to look at her but her hands tighten around his waist.

"I just wanted to feel you are alive and well, that your heart is beating strong".

_"_Baby what's wrong? You were crying before and now you…"

"Why didn't you tell me…" Her voice small and muffled.

"Tell you what? Oh you mean Orihime getting some of her memories back? I was going to tell you last night but…"

"No idiot! That you died saving her! That her voice brought you back"! Ichigo lets out the breath he was holding.

"Rukia how did you…"

"Find out? Renji told me earlier".

"Why would Renji say any of that? We have not been able to talk much about anything since you got here luv".

_"_But I lost you! I felt the drop and change in reiatsu"! She starts sobbing again. He takes her face and locks eyes with hers.

"Rukia I'm here. Please luv stop crying. It breaks my heart to see you this way. I'm not going anywhere". He captures her lips then hugs her tight enough that would break her if she was made of glass. "Besides don't worry Ulquiorra is dead and gone he can't hurt any of us".

Rukia remembers what she has to tell him.

"Ichigo there is something important to tell you. Promise to listen to what I have to say before you flip out".

"What"?

_"_Promise me".

He sighs.

"Okay I promise".

"Ulquiorra is alive and in my hotel room". He pulls away still holding her and looks at her.

"Luv, are you feeling okay"?

"Ichigo I'm serious I found him and he has been with me for about two days".

She gets up from the bed and proceeds to tell him what happened. Ichigo listened and angered as the story went on. He puts his boxers on.

"Are you crazy Rukia? How can you believe anything that comes out of his mouth"? Ichigo is yelling at the top of his lungs.

_"_Please calm down strawberry".

"Calm down? I'm telling you now he is not coming near Orihime! I'll kill him if he even mentions her name"! He is getting dressed. Rukia looks scared at his reaction to Orihime.

"It's always about Orihime, isn't it? Saving Orihime, protecting Orhime and her feelings! I'm sick of it"!

"Excuse me"?

"She is the poor little defenseless _princess_ who always thinks of others and puts them first! Everything she does is forgiven! She is not that innocent! Kami, she has all of you wrapped around her little finger! Are you going to stay by her fucking useless self till she dies of old age? Do you have that big of a heroes complex"?

Ichigo can't believe what he's hearing and is confused.

"Rukia stop talking about her that way"!

_"_Is it alright she almost killed me"?

"Rukia of course not! But why are you attacking her? You are the one that's helping the man who's responsible for taking her to Aizen! You don't even know the hell they put her through there! Do you even care he killed me and if it wasn't for that _useless princess_ I wouldn't be here! You are playing house with him guess you don't give a shit"!

Rukia slaps him on the face hard.

"How could you tell me that"?

Orihime opens the door and slaps Rukia so hard she hits the closet.

"How dare you talk to him like that? How can you hit him? You can do or say whatever you like about me but not him! You don't deserve him! Get the hell out! Your so called love is sad"!

Rukia exhales loudly.

"Decide her or me right now". Rukia asks angrily.

Ichigo can't believe all of this is happening. Orihime shakes her head.

"How could you make him choose"?

"Shut the fuck up! I asked him"!

Ichigo shuts his eyes and barely audible answers Rukia.

_"_Leave now".

Rukia smiles bitterly and takes a deep breath.

"They do say the truth shall set you free".

With those last words Rukia pushes her way past Orihime and climbs out the window. It's raining outside heavily and that's why they decided to go back. Rukia runs as fast as she can blindly into the dark night with the weeping sky as if it felt the way she does.

Author's note" Hi my wickeds! =) There's a lot of angst I know but is important! Stick around for more my wicked! Hi Skesh! =)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Orihime please leave me alone".

"Ichigo I…"

"**NOW**"**!**

Orihime leaves the room; Ichigo locks the door and destroys everything inside before going out the window. A couple of minutes later Renji picks the lock door open and sees the mess. Tatsuki, Renji and the girls were buying dessert when they received a call from a frantic Orihime.

"Shit! Where are you Carrot top? I need to call Rukia"!

He dials the number but it goes straight to voicemail. Tatsuki walks into the room.

"Oh wow. He's really upset"!

"Keep the girls away from the room. I need to find him before he loses control".

"What about Rukia? Do you think he went after her"?

"I honestly don't know. She won't pick up and his cell is lost. I tried to warn her. But she's so damn stubborn"! She takes his hand.

"It's going to be okay. I'll stay with the girls till Isshin comes back". He gives her a kiss and climbs out the window. "I wonder why no one uses the house door".

Renji calls Chad and fills him in.

"I can't believe he is alive! But I believe Rukia must have a reason for doing this. How can things get this bad between them"?

"I don't know Chad. I heard it was really bad. I'm worried for the both of them".

Rukia is still running. The rain is still coming down but not as much. She's still crying when she falls tripping over a fallen branch. "Damn it! Get out of my way"! She throws the branch away but pounds on the ground over and over. "Ichigo you can't, you can't, I can't live without you"! She keeps pounding on the ground when suddenly a hand stops her. "Let go! I said let go"! She tries to pull her hand away but his hand won't let go. Ulquiorra gets on his knees to reach both hands. She struggles against him and begins to punch his chest. He allows her to hit him. "I thought he would choose me". She is sobbing uncontrollably. "why not me"?

She collapses into his chest he remains frozen in place his eyes open wide not knowing what to do. He closes his eyes and plays back the moment before his death. How he was reaching for that woman and how he was reaching for her hand.

"What was I going to do"? He opens his eyes and stretches out his arms closing around Rukia but stops when she pulls away.

"I'm sorry for hitting you" .She wipes her tears away using her hands. "It's funny I'm wiping tears away when it's still raining. It's pointless like me". He doesn't know what to say to her. She gets up and takes his hand. "I don't want to go to the hotel yet". She looks at him and then digs into her denim Capri's left back pocket. "A-ha, found it"! She pulls out money. "Guess what this is"?

"I don't know".

"That's right I've only used cards around you. This is called money". She pulls his hand leading him to an open spot where they sell food and drinks outside. "Were in luck Akachan"!

It's now forty five minutes later and Rukia is pulling Ulquiorra clumsily along. She had one too many drinks. He had one sip and couldn't get enough however he is just fine just a little hyper.

"I should just become a lesbut, oops I mean lesbian"!

"A lesbian what is that"?

"When female and female get it on stupid"! Rukia giggles.

"I still don't understand".

"Kami-Sama, Akachan is dense"! She takes out a napkin and drags him back to the outside eatery. She borrows a pen and draws two so called rabbits. One is humping the other. "There it is! Two female rabbits"!

She clumsily walks away as he looks at the napkin. He looks at it from different angles and is more confused than before. He catches up to her.

"I still don't understand. Get me an answer fast"!.

"If Rangi…" She hiccups. "Rangiku was here I'd give you a hell of a show. Remind me later".

He pulls her to him.

"I want to know now"!

"Pershishance aren't you Akachan". (Rukia means to say persistent) She backs him into the wall of some building. "Fine I'll show you"! She tiptoes to reach his lips but loses her balance. "Get down here".

She pulls his face down but presses her body to his pushing up against his manhood. Their lips are mere inches from each other. Ulquiorra doesn't know why he's feeling really hot all of a sudden. Why there's a loud thumping emanating from his chest and a hardening throbbing sensation in his nether regions. Their lips are about to touch when rukia's body decided it didn't like the contents in her stomach anymore. It went on his shirt and face. Rukia kept going to the side hitting his shoes. That was enough to kill his curiosity and make all the other strange symptoms he was feeling go away.

"Oh, Akachan…" She burps…"I don't feel so good".

Once she's done he picks her up giving her a piggy back ride. Her arms are wrapped to tight around his neck and she starts to sing.

**"Set Fire To The Rain"**

I let it fall, my heart,  
>And as it fell, you rose to claim it<br>It was dark and I was over  
>Until you kissed my lips and you saved me<p>

My hands, they're strong  
>But my knees were far too weak<br>To stand in your arms  
>Without falling to your feet<p>

But there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew.<br>All the things you'd say  
>they were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>you would always win, always win.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
>I could stay there<br>Close my eyes  
>Feel you're here forever<br>You and me together  
>Nothing gets better<p>

'Cause there's a side to you  
>That I never knew, never knew,<br>All the things you'd say,  
>They were never true, never true,<br>And the games you play  
>You would always win, always win.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>But I set fire to the rain,<br>Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
>and I threw us into the flames<br>well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!<p>

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
>that heart you caught, must be waiting for you<br>Even now when we're already over  
>I can't help myself from looking for you.<p>

_[Chorus:]_  
>I set fire to the rain,<br>Watch it pour as I touch your face,  
>Well, it burned while I cried<br>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
>And I threw us into the flames<br>Well, it felt something died  
>'Cause I knew that that was the last time<br>The last time, oh, oh!

Let it burn  
>Let it burn<br>Let it burn

She was singing the song at the top of her lungs.

"Wanna know something? I hate the rain! Nothing good ever happens to me in the _damn_ rain! Well one time I did. I got to hold his head on my lap for the first time during a fight for his mom! Do you like me"? She hits his head. "You're not supposed to think". He nods. "Not good enough I want to hear it"!

"For a Shinigami you're okay. So yes".

She laughs then pats his head and tousle's his hair.

"Akachan you're a good doggie! Yes you are! Who's a good doggie"? He answers not knowing what Rukia is saying.

"I am"!

She keeps playing with his hair then passes out. He freaks out until he feels her breathing down his neck and relaxes realizing she fell asleep.

"Females are interesting. I wonder if you are the same woman".

He doesn't realize there is someone following them. He retraces their steps to where he had found her beating up the ground then makes his way to the hotel from there.

He gets all sorts of stares as he waits in the lobby for the elevator. His hair plastered to his face obscuring most of his view. His clothes are sticking to his body soaked, stained and smells funny. Not to mention the woman that's hanging on to his neck for dear life that looks like she's been through hell. His lips are perched upwards trying to blow hair from his eyes to get a better view.

"Oh kami-Sama he is so hot"!

"Oh and is so considerate to carry her. I wish he was carrying me up I'd give him a hell of a thank you"!

"Tell me about it the things I would do to him".

The two young ladies are raping him with their eyes. He just blankly stares at them. The elevator opens and he steps in.

"Yes I'm a good doggie".

The girls just freeze as the door closes without them. The front desk employees just laugh.

Renji and Chad are in Urahara's shop. Tessai let them in and explained Ichigo showed up and asked to go downstairs to the training room. Urahara and the kids are on a business trip. They can feel his morbid Reiatsu.

"We should let him work out a little bit more. At least this time Carrot top was smart and came here instead of destroying stuff or people out there".

"You're right Renji".

"Listen Chad I have to check on Rukia, do me a favor stay and talk to him".

"Sure thing".

"Oh and Chad, glad you're talking".

Chad smiles in return. Tessai tells Chad they can stay for as long as they like or get anything they need and goes back to bed. Chad grabs a six pack and walks downstairs. He takes a breath once he reaches the bottom. Ichigo's transformed into Hichigo and destroying all of his targets. Hichigo shunpo's in front of Chad who is caught off guard but does not show fear_. _He grabs one bottle, twists the cap off and drinks. He puts on his eerie jackal smile.

"This stuff is good. King never lets me taste when he is". He gets closer to Chad's face. Chad does not move an inch. "That's what I respect about you".

Chad smiles a little as he is still concerned of whether Ichigo lost himself or willingly let him out.

"Don't worry Goliath, he let me out after he got some action. Though he told me I could take my time. Wanna go at it"?

Chad drinks the rest of his bottle and transforms. Hichigo's maniacal laughter engulfs the giant space.

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! =) Sorry it took so long my computer here decided to get prissy! Well I showed her! lol Anywhoo keep reading and review if you can! You guys are my muses ;D See you soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own "Set FireToThe Rain" Adele Laurie Blue Adkins does nor do I represent her or her music. Just love her though =D


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Ulquiorra is at the door and punches the code in. When they get inside he slips off his sneakers and continues to walk with her. He is about to put her on the bed.

"No Akachan I need to shower first". She sounds tired and hoarse. He takes her to the bathing room. Pulls off her tennis shoes and takes them to the door. Rukia starts taking off her clothes. "Oh Kami, my head".

She throws her clothes in the corner and begins to scrub and wash herself. He strips off his shirt and walks to the terrace. Once she's complete she goes to soak in a jasmine and coconut fused bath to relax but she starts to sob, her arms wrapped around her knees her head resting on them. Ulquiorra is close to the door listening to her. Renji comes in. Both men look at each other. Renji was about to say something when he hears her crying.

Ulquiorra goes back to the terrace to give them privacy.

"Ruks are you okay? No answer. "Okay it's a dumb question. I think once tomorrow comes around you both will see how stupid this is".

That was a big mistake. Rukia comes out and wraps a towel around her body and walks out.

"How dumb this is. On the contrary_ Red_, it's damn serious"!

"Ruks calm down. I'm only saying that you guys lost your cool".

_"_How typical. I didn't lose my cool I spoke the truth"! Her arms are crossed in Rukia fashion.

"You expect him to choose. That's stupid"! That was Renji's second mistake.

"It's not stupid to ask him! I'm fed up walking in egg shells around the '_princess'_ while he's playing house"!

"Yeah, only after you stopped him from telling her. What happened to '_let's wait it out Ichigo it will be easier'"_!

"Ugh, don't quote me! Why is she always first"?

"It's not a contest Ruks. You know Ichigo will never forsake his friends and leave them twisting in the wind. Remember she was there when you weren't. It was a difficult time for him and you said so yourself what if you hadn't interfered. You should be getting mad at yourself Ruks. Then you have the balls to ask him to choose"!

_"_Since when did _you_ become strawberry's advocate? All I want to do is find out what her connection to Akachan is. I believe _she_ did bring him here. He is not going to hurt her"!

"Where the_ fuck_ were you when he took her and we stormed Hueco Mundo! He tried to do him in and use her"!

"For the love of Kami, we covered that already! He is not the same I have a feeling something changed with him, in him! Renji we have been him"! She points to the terrace. "Don't you remember what it was like to be an outcaste, treated like dirt without the benefit of a doubt. How you guys treated Ichigo that way for trying to save me"?

"Why are you bringing that up? You know how that makes me feel! Are you throwing that up in my face"?

"Kami, no I'm not Renji. I need your support on this".

"I'm sorry Rukia, but I can't. I don't agree with what you are trying to do. He should be nowhere near her or you! Now are you going to make me choose too"?

Rukia looks down and smiles.

"Do you remember what we said back in Rukongai? When we were going to leave"? He smiles.

"How can I forget"?

In unison they both say it…

…"No regrets".

"I already broke that promise. I'm going to see this through to the end, with or without you Renji". She walked inside the closet and closed the door. Ulquiorra walks back in and stops in front of him.

"Let that Shinigami pawn know that I will see that woman". Ulquiorra leans in closer to him. "I will protect Rukia too. If you or anyone else hurts her in any way I will find a way to get my powers back and destroy you all".

Ulquiorra leaves him standing there and retreats to bathe. Renji makes a fist and walks back out of the hotel room. Rukia comes out in her Chappy pj, pink shorts with a pink tank top which has a big bunny. She sits on her bed.

"Why did I expect him to still be here? I should know better by now".

She brushes her teeth, picks up their dirty clothes and puts them in a bag then lies down on her bed. Ulquiorra comes out with boxers and tee. He sits next to her.

"You don't have to help me anymore".

"Are you kidding? I promised you that I will help her see you and I will. I believe you".

"Why after so much has happened? Why me an Arrancar who was helping Aizen? Who hurt your lover"?

"Please just don't ask anymore. Why her? What is so special about her. I've lost the love of my life and my best friend! What does she have that I don't?"

_"_I cannot answer that. I only know I'm here because of her. She was the last person I saw and the first voice I heard when I was regenerating. I was reaching for her as I was nearing death. I need to know why". Rukia takes his hand.

"You know you are smiling. I will get you to Orihime". She falls back onto the bed. He is blushing though he can't tell that just makes her laugh. "I'm sorry for throwing up on you, for putting up with my boorish behavior, my crying and..."

He stops her and wraps his arms around her. Rukia can't hold it anymore and so weeps in his arms.

_"So this is what I wanted to do"._ Ulquiorra smirks at the realization.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Chad are drinking their second pack of beer. Their clothes are shredded and somewhat bloody.<p>

"Sorry…"

"Stop, you already apologized besides it was a good work out. He didn't kill me". They also talked about Uryu leaving and the message he wanted Ichigo to know.

"You have not asked what happened with her".

"When you're ready I will listen".

"Thanks for that. I'm not ready yet". They continue drinking beer. They are now on their third. "I don't understand how she could make me choose! I mean I can't let that freak hurt Orihime again. The things she said, I wonder if she always felt that way".

"I think Rukia is scared of your relationship with Orihime". Ichigo is about to interrupt. Chad however puts his hand up. "Allow me to finish". Ichigo concedes. "Could you imagine what Rukia feels knowing you were angry at her the whole time she was away, with Orihime to console you. Finding you in her arms at the trip when she was ready to confess, getting possessed by a soul that was trying to eat her, running to keep you safe and everyone else, to have her die by Orihime's powers, go into coma only to wake up to you being engaged to Orihime due to your guilt and her memory loss. To top it all off you do not trust her enough to listen and you once again protect Orihime the girl you love. She must have zero confidence right now".

Ichigo seemed to cringe with every word that came out of Chad's mouth.

"But I'm in love with Rukia, I didn't choose but Rukia was too emotional to listen and I couldn't get through to her. I still don't believe she is helping Ulquiorra"!

"You are snapping Ichigo without knowing the facts. All you can see is protecting Orihime that is the problem Ichigo. Orihime made a conscious decision to go to Hueco Mundo on her own; The fallout is not for you to carry. Let it go Ichigo, guilt will destroy you".

Ichigo smiles at Chad.

"I think I like you better now. Remind me to thank whoever gave you this advice".

"Remember you said that".

* * *

><p>Rukia starts to struggle and kick holding herself tight. Ulquiorra walks over to the bed and tries to hold her down.<p>

"Rukia wake up".

She sits up sweating. She looks pale and sickly.

"What happened to me"?

"I should be asking you that".

"Crap, its morning already. Well today we are going to leave this hotel room. I see you were up before me. You should have woken me up".

She gets up and loses her footing. Ulquiorra doesn't notice as he is staring out the terrace. She uses the table to get her balance. She ignores it and goes to bathe.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is picking up his room and finds his phone inside his closet. He gets lost thinking about the time Rukia spent there. He turns on his phone and a play back on his messages when he gets to Rukia's he listens carefully.<p>

"Shit she did leave a message. It's going to be okay I can still fix this mess. I just need to talk to her".

"Nii-Chan you have a friend here! He is coming upstairs"!

"Thanks Yuzu".

"Ichigo you have to see this! I got it last night".

"Slow down Keigo".

Keigo takes out his cell and gives it to Ichigo. As he focuses his eyes he can see Rukia and Ulquiorra from the time they got up from the eatery to when they reach the hotel and enters the elevator. Ichigo has a sudden urge to throw the phone but restrains himself. All he see's is Rukia about to kiss him, replaying over and over again.

"Whoever that is, is on lucky bastard I wish I could take Rukia to a hotel"! Ichigo takes Keigo by the collar and leads him downstairs and out the door. "Ichigo, Ichigo"!

"Stop knocking on my door before I show you the real use of that phone". He walks back to his room. "I guess it was your turn to make a choice. It's time to let go". Ichigo can't help but to taste the bitterness from his own words.

* * *

><p>"Hime if you suspect that you should speak up. Everything is crazy right now and keeping silent will make it worse".<p>

"But I don't want to get Ichigo upset! He did choose me, I think".

"You know better than that, he was upset as all three of you were".

"I'm scared Suki-Chan".

"You are not alone besides he will understand".

"I need to find out first for sure".

"What do you plan on doing"?

"Ask Renji-San where they are for me".

_"_If you do this behind his back he will flip the lid".

"I'll do it tomorrow. Please don't say anything before then okay. Pretty please with a cherry on top".

"Fine Hime but I don't agree".

Orihime hugs her.

"Where's Renji-San"?

"Hunting Hollows".

"I can't believe you guys are together and he was your first"!

Tatsuki blushes a bright red hue.

* * *

><p>Its night time and raining, Orihime went over to Ichigo's house deciding Tatsuki was right about not waiting. The girls were going to stay over their friend's house for a sleep over and Isshin is still away at a convention. She walks upstairs and knocks on his door. Ichigo opens the door. Her hair is a little wet her clothes as well.<p>

"What brings you here so late and with miserable weather"? Orihime sits on his bed. Ichigo can tell something is bothering her. He sits down next to her. _"_You can talk to me. I know lately it seems like my temper gets the best of me".

She looks into his warm orbs and leans in. She presses her lips to his. Ichigo is surprised but doesn't pull away. She straddles his lap and the kiss deepens.

* * *

><p>Rukia sent Ulquiorra to the hotel to retrieve her Chappy summer hat.<p>

"I wonder what Ichigo is doing…"

She picks up a paper the color blue, smiling she starts folding it into a paper plane...

* * *

><p>Orihime starts to pull ichigo's tank off. Things are going so fast but Ichigo keeps having flash backs to Rukia and Ulquiorra...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia writes love on it. She opens the window ready to throw the plane...<p>

…"Please bring him back to me". Rukia kisses the plane.

* * *

><p>Orihime's top is off now. She's pressing him back onto the bed...<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia readies herself to throw the plane but gets paralyzed with pain. She crumbles to the ground dropping the plane. Rukia holds herself. "Ahhh, Kami"!<p>

She tries to walk over but the pain is stopping her from doing so. Tears are coming down as she's clutching her abdomen.

* * *

><p>"Wait Orihime this is wrong. I'm so sorry but I can't do this anymore. I have love for you but I'm not in love Orihime. I keep sending you mixed signals and it's my fault". He pulls them both up; she sits next to him and puts her shirt back on. "Even if Rukia and I remain apart I won't be with you in a relationship. Playing pretend isn't going to fix things or make it go away".<p>

"I know Ichigo-Kun, I've always known. Even when my memory was twisted in my head I knew you didn't love me the way you love her".

"Orihime the time we had together is special to me; You were there in dark times. I'll always be grateful and want to protect you but at the same time you are a smart girl who can make her own decisions". He gives her a kiss on the forehead and they hug.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra walks in to the apartment. He is looking around and doesn't see Rukia. He hears small whimpers.<p>

"Rukia where are you"? He walks near the couch and there is Rukia lying on the floor with a pillow pressed to her body. She is sweating and looking pale. He drops down to the floor and sees some light red liquid coming down her leg. "What should I do? Rukia please focus what should I do"?

She looks at him.

"My phone, bring my phone. Ahhh"! She's rocking herself as if to subdue her pain. He runs to get her phone. When he gives it to her she looks for Hanataro's number and calls him.

"Hello, Rukia-San. It's been awhile. How are you"?

Rukia faints. Ulquiorra picks up the phone. Copying Rukia he puts it to his ear and talks.

"Rukia needs help! I think she's bleeding"!

"Where is she"? Ulquiorra tells him the address. "I will be right there"!

Ulquiorra not really knowing what to do picks her up gently and lays her on the couch with her head on his lap.

* * *

><p>Ichigo clutches his chest.<p>

"What's the matter Ichigo-Kun"?

"I don't really know but I feel weird, like something's wrong".

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! =) I'm still here even though I'm not posting as often, I do apologize. We are nearing the end! Keep reading and reviewing if you can! =D


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Fifteen long agonizing minutes later the door bell rings. Ulquiorra puts Rukia's head down and runs to the door. When he opens Hanataro is standing there wet and with a broken umbrella. He is frozen in place when he realizes who opened the door. Ulquiorra pulls him in quick.

"What have you done to Rukia-Chan"?

"I have not done anything. Save the questions for later she needs help".

Hanataro pushes back any thoughts about Ulquiorra and rushes to Rukia's aid. There is a blanket over her but she is still sweating and shivering.

"Where is the bleeding coming from"?

"I haven't looked to find it but it was coming down her leg".

"Can you get me a warm wet towel and a dry one also bring a small cold cloth for her forehead".

Ulquiorra starts digging. Hanataro is looking through his backpack. Rukia is burning up and she is struggling in her sleep.

"Ichigo…Ichigo…Ahhh…" Rukia is saying his name over and over.

"Where does it hurt Rukia-Chan"? She clutches her abdomen. Ulquiorra brings the towels. "Apply the cold cloth to her forehead. Please give us some privacy now".

"Who are you"?

"I'm from Soul Society. Yamada, Hanataro of Squad four, was Seat Seven, now Seat Five and studying medicine in the human world".

"Well I was from Hueco Mundo. Cifer, Ulquiorra, Espada Cuatro from previous Arrancar army, now status unknown".

"I see well pleased to meet you Ulquiorra–San". He bows to Ulquiorra. "Now it is urgent I check Rukia-Chan"! Ulquiorra returns his gesture and walks to Rukia's bedroom. Hanataro gulps loudly. "Rukia-Chan I'm going to have to look a little, is it okay"? Rukia opens her eyes and nods at him. He remotely checks her and cleanses her. He gave her something for the pain as well. "How are you feeling"?

"Some…what… better…ahhh…ohhh".

"There is something else I want to try. As hard as it is please try to relax".

She nods again. He closes his eyes and begins to glow while chanting some words. Two circles appears one over Rukia's heart, another over Hanataro's and a third one appears over Rukia's abdomen, which splits into two smaller circles. Hanataro's droopy eyes grow wide with realization and a big smile forms to match.

"Rukia-Chan…"

His sentence is cut short as Rukia screams in pain and begins to struggle. Ulquiorra runs out of the room. Hanataro closing his eyes once again begins to chant. Hanataro gets pushed back into a small table located near the couch.

"What is wrong with her"?

Ulquiorra is trying to hold her down gently. Hanataro closes his eyes again.

"It's not working. Something or someone is not letting me heal her. If I can't find the source and stop it, they will die"!

* * *

><p>Another fifteen minutes go by. Renji and Tatsuki are in Ichigo's house.<p>

"Ouch that hurts Carrot top"!

"Suck it up red. Besides who told you to go on your own. You should have waited for me".

"Ouch idiot! Soul Society wants you back a hundred percent before you do anything".

"They look like the couple".

Orihime laughs at Tatsuki's joke. They are on the couch Renji's shirt is up exposing his abdomen while Ichigo is straddling his legs trying to keep him from moving as he cleans the wound and applies ointment.

"You're right, straight out of a Yaoi Manga"! The girls are having a laughing fit.

"What are you guys laughing at"? Renji raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing stud, just hurry so we can go home".

A few minutes later Ichigo is on the driver's seat, Renji is on passenger's side and the girls are in the back seat. They are still laughing. Ichigo starts the car in the garage. As the garage door goes up he turns the headlights on and there is Ulquiorra thoroughly soaked, chest rising and falling fast trying to catch his breath.

Everyone remains silent until Ichigo gets out of the car and Renji follows. Ichigo doesn't wait and rams Ulquiorra into the wall. The girls get out of the car. Renji tries to pry Ichigo off of him.

"What the fuck are you doing here"!

Ulquiorra's is trying to get free to speak but Ichigo has him by the throat.

_"_Ru-ki-a is…

"Ichigo-Kun stop it"! Orihime runs over and is yanking Ichigo off."Please Ichigo-Kun"!

Ichigo's grip loosens some. Ulquiorra starts to cough. Renji manages to get Ichigo completely off him.

"I think you are the only one who can help her"!

Ignoring Ichigo He grabs Orihime by the hand and begins to pull her away. Ichigo grabs Ulquiorra and punches him in the face. Ulquiorra reciprocated the punch and rams Ichigo into the wall. Orihime falls to the ground on her knees cradling her head. Tatsuki rushes over and kneels beside her.

"I remember now"! Orihime has everyone's attention. "I, I, I saved you! I placed a shield around you and rejected your death"! Well that was a mouthful and all is quiet.

Ulqiorra lets go of Ichigo, kneels next to her and takes hold of her hand. She is sobbing.

"There are many things we need to discuss but Rukia needs your help".

"Rukia-San needs my help"?

"She is dying"!

Ichigo comes out of his shock and picks Ulquiorra by the arm that is still holding Orihime's hand.

"What's wrong with Rukia"?

"Hanataro will explain".

They all get into the car and Ichigo is speeding past every car and light. All he can think about is Rukia.

* * *

><p>"Rukia-Chan I know it's hard but please try and control it".<p>

Rukia is nodding and inhales and exhale's trying to calm down and stabilize her Reiryoku. The both of them are sweating. He has a shield around them. Rukia shuts her eyes as another wave of excruciating pain hits her and she passes out. The door flies open, Ichigo had sensed her out of control Reiryoku since they reached the neighborhood so he was really worried. He rushes over to Rukia but stops when he sees Rukia's frail body, sweating, gasping for air, her face grimacing with pain and a white towel with some dark pink liquid stains in between her legs. His eyes are already glistening with unshed tears.

"Thanks Kami-Sama you made it back"! Hanataro seems confused and turns to Ulquiorra. "I thought you said you knew the source of this! So why did you bring them"?

"I did, she is the source".

He lifts the hand that's holding Orihime's hand. Hanataro concentrates and suddenly a red circle appears above Orihime's head. Ichigo tries to go into the shield Rukia is in.

"No stop! No one can come in"! Hanataro warns.

"What's this red circle around Hime"? Tatsuki tries to touch it but Renji stops her hand.

"I don't understand how Orihime-San is responsible. But my spell does not lie; The circle is above her head".

Ichigo drops to his knees by Rukia's head but out of the shield.

"But how can I be responsible for this"?

Orihime is shaking. Ulquiorra grips her hand tighter letting her know it will be okay. Ulquiorra takes a deep breath and begins the explanation.

"The night when you snapped and rejected Rukia it was my power manifesting itself. You rejected my death and saved me when I fought him. You were devastated by the realization of his feelings for Rukia and your subconscious took the opportunity to release my malevolent powers. You really didn't know you saved me but your hidden capabilities picked up on your heart felt wish, to be able to truly save me from eternal damnation and did it for you. Once my powers fully left, your subconscious rearranged your memory to keep me hidden till my body was finished regenerating. After my body and soul healed your memories gradually started coming back to you but unsure of what you were remembering you kept quiet, especially with the glimpses of me resurfacing".

"But the rejection should have ended the night Ruks momentarily died"! Renji bursts out as Orihime is holding herself.

"Her rejection spell is strong as hell alone plus being derived from my powers at that time imagine the strength. Aizen didn't want her for her looks". Renji glares at Ulquiorra.

"So what can I do? Please tell me"! Orihime is fully shaking.

"You have to create a spell to counter the rejection spell".

"But I don't even know how"!

Orihime begins to sob. Hanataro secretly signals Ichigo who listened painfully to Ulquiorra's every word to come closer to him. Ichigo reluctantly scoots away from Rukia and gets closer to him. Whispering low as everyone is busy with brainstorming.

"Ichigo-San there is something you must know. Rukia-Chan is expecting".

"Expecting what"?

"She is expecting twins. The rejection is affecting them too. Rukia-Chan is fighting with all her might to keep them safe inside her. If Orihime does not end the spell all three will die".

Rukia screams once again arching her back in pain. Ichigo reaches for her but hanataro yells out.

"Don't"!

Ichigo can't hold back his tears anymore.

"Pease Hanataro tell me what can I do"! Ichigo is extremely happy and surprised but the worry is overshadowing everything else.

Rukia's falls back onto the couch holding her abdomen still unconscious. Renji crouches down by Ichigo and puts his arm around him. Ulquiorra pulls Orihime into Rukia's bedroom to get her away from distractions.  
>"No one comes in please"!<p>

He shuts and locks the door.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what to do! I'm scared of letting her die"!<p>

"I know you won't".

"How can you have faith in me"?

"The same way you had in me, enough to save me…" He is wiping her tears away and stroking her face gently. Orihime closes and reopens her eyes with his kind gestures. "I will help you by jogging your memory".

"But how your powers…"

Ulquiorra takes her hand and puts it over his heart.

"You gave me this". Orihime's eyes open wide with wonder. "Do you feel it thumping strongly"? She nods. "Concentrate on it, connect yours with mine, we are one Orihime…" Their heartbeats are falling in sync. Her eyelids are getting heavy. "I know now what I was reaching for". He presses his forehead to hers.

* * *

><p>"She's carrying our kids Renji".<p>

Ichigo's voice is small and low but Renji understood.

"What, but, wow! I mean…"

"I just found out and I'm already losing them"!

"Listen Ichigo you are not losing anyone".

"If Rukia dies without knowing that I…"

Renji shakes the living hell out of Ichigo.

"Listen Carrot top! Ruks is fighting with everything she's got! Do not count her out! Do not give up on your kids! Where's that presumptuous wise cracked kid who kicked all of our asses to save her"!

Renji is still shaking him hard.

"Okay Red I said okay Red"! Renji lets go and Ichigo falls backwards. "Ouch you crazy bastard! Are you trying to kill me"!

"Just getting you ready for when Byakuya finds out you knocked up his sister".

"Oh Kami you're right". Ichigo cringes at the very thought.

Tatsuki sits on a chair digesting what Renji yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Can you guys keep it down I'm trying to rest". Rukia coughs as Ichigo runs to her side but stays out of the shield.

"Luv, I'm so sorry, I'm a monster for all the awful things I said".

"Apology accepted but don't think you won't pay strawberry. Besides I was visited by the green monster. I was so jealous I blew everything out of proportion_"._

"I made everything worse luv. I made you feel like you came second and nothing's farther from the truth! I only love you, even in my death there will only be you".

Rukia begins to cry.

"I don't want to lose our babies".

Ichigo swallows the lump of tears and holds his composure to give Rukia reassurance.

"They are as strong as their mom and stubborn as their dad".

Rukia smiles holding the pain in, she knows Ichigo is struggling to hold his composure.

"Damn straight strawberry". Ichigo smiles back.

Rukia doubles over in pain and bites the couch pillow. Hanataro begins to sway. Ichigo holds him steady.

"Ichigo-San I don't think… I can hold on… much longer".

Ichigo closes his eyes and slowly begins to transfer his Reiatsu into Hanataro's body. Hanataro is slowly gathering energy and exhales.

"Thanks Ichigo-San. I feel much better".

The towel around Rukia has fresh light red stains. Ichigo cannot see because his eyes remain closed.

Tatsuki looks at Renji which walks over to the door.

"Please hurry up".

He whispers to himself and is praying Orihime breaks the spell fast before it's too late.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Glad you're still following! I know it's angsty but hang in there! Hi Skesh, Hi hinataellis and to everyone lending support! Thanks my wickeds and stay tuned! =D


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Despite the Reiatsu Ichigo is giving Hanataro the shield is fading.

"What's happening"?

"The spell is getting stronger as entering its final stage Ichigo-San".

The shield completely fades away. Ichigo lets go of Hanataro and kneels by Rukia. He takes her hand and puts it to his face. Rukia opens her sunken tired puffy red eyes. Ichigo smiles at her and leans in to kiss her dry cracked lips due to the fevers. Tatsuki brings her a glass of water and a new cold cloth for her forehead. Renji gives Hanataro a cup of juice and helps him to the mini couch. Tatsuki replaces the cloth from her forehead and wipes away some sweat then hands Ichigo the glass.

"Thanks Tats".

Tatsuki puts her hand on his shoulder then she walks over to Renji who is in the kitchen. She wraps her arms around him from behind.

"No one knew what was going on stud. You thought he was using her to get to Hime".

"If I weren't such a muscle brained idiot I could have prevented this. Instead Ruks my best friend is fighting for her life and her babies. She tried to tell me she needed my help and once again I fail her. Fuck"!

Her hold on him gets tighter. She shakes her head.

"There is enough blame to go around including me. But what Rukia needs from you now is for you to stay strong especially for Ichigo".

Renji puts his arms over hers.

* * *

><p>Ichigo lifts Rukia's head and gives her a sip at a time of water.<p>

"Drink slowly luv".

She nods and drinks all of it slowly.

"Help me sit up".

He lifts her upper body and slips behind her so she could lean on him. He starts to caress her head.

"How long have you known"?

He's rubbing her abdomen trying to soothe her.

"When Hanataro examined me he…" She bites down on her lips trying not to yell in pain. "He did a spell and told me. What a way to find out though. On our first time too". Ichigo turns bright red. "I think you got super sperm".

"Oi midget it takes two you know". She pinches his arm. "Ough"!

"Well I can't kick you right now. But I promise you my love; I will not die and lose you or our small miracles".

Ichigo buries his head into her neck. She puts her hands over his messaging them.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Orihme are seeing flashes of memories from the time of his death, every little detail up until now. Foreheads are still pressed together as they reopen their eyes, both are panting for air, lips ghosting over each other, sweat trickling down their body's and faces.<p>

"It was painful for you, being inside the void I created, regenerating and my suppressing you". A tear slips down his face, she kisses both his eyes and stops in front of his lips as she leans in he pulls out. He stands up facing the window.

"Do you remember the spell"?

"Yes I do. But I don't know if it will work".

She looks toward the door to hide her disappointment and blush.

"_Wait I'm disappointed_"? Orihime thinks.

He walks over to her.

"We should hurry and try".

"You're right".

She wipes her face as he opens the door then both head out.

"I remember the rejection spell"! She rushes to Rukia who fell unconscious again but still is being held by Ichigo. "Ichigo-Kun please clear out of there". Ichigo kisses her forehead and reluctantly let's go. "Everyone get away from her".

Orihime shuts her eyes and concentrates. Rukia screams in pain and starts to struggle. Ichigo tries to get to her but Hanataro stops him.

"You mustn't"!

Ichigo balled up his fists feeling worthless. What he doesn't know is that everyone else is feeling the same way. Orihime is glowing and sweating a lot more. Rukia starts to convulse and blood is coming out of her nose. Orihime gets thrown back into a wall. Ulquiorra runs to her aid as Ichigo and Renji attempt to get close to Rukia. They get flown back as well. Orihime is crying.

"It's not working! Something is not working! I'm sorry Ichigo-Kun"!

"Wait, wait. Didn't you say Hime was stronger because of your power"? Ulquiorra nods. "Then do it again"!

"Don't you think I would have done that already? My powers no longer exist. But you're on to something". He looks at Ichigo who is using his Reiatsu to reach Rukia but to no avail. Ulquiorra pulls Ichigo back who looks at him with murderous intent. "This can still work. Lend Orihime your power".

"I can't even get through with my Reiatsu".

"Not Shinigami powers. Your Hollow's power. Yours and mine were from the same place during the time of our fight. Remember she reached out to you. In other words the Hollow that kicked my ass to death".

"I can't control him! It is a up to a whole other level than my regular Hollow. Once it's out, there is no trace of me". He looks at Rukia as she's dying. "But I'll do anything for her".

He turns to look at Orihime but she's right by his side.

"You don't have to ask Ichigo-Kun. I will make this right. I did this. We will save her together"! She displays that sunshine smile that can give anyone hope even in the worst of times.

"Thanks Orihime. Renji come here". Renji snaps out of it and walks over. "If I get violent in anyway, if I attack or try to kill anyone, do not hesitate". Renji understands and nods knowing Ichigo won't take no for an answer. "Hanataro and Tats please get into a room".

Both yell…

"NO"!

Ichigo sighs.

"I need to bring him…but..."

Renji screams at the top of his lung stopping Ichigo mid sentence. Ichigo makes eye contact with Rukia as her body drops and she whispers…

"I love you…"

"Noooo… Ruks"!

Renji rushes over to Rukia and collapses in front of her. Her body is lax and her eyes glazed over.

Ulquiorra catches Orihime before she hits the ground as she sobs. Tatsuki tries to comfort Renji but he pushes her away. Hanataro rushes over trying to heal her but it doesn't work. Ichigo tries to search for Rukia's spiritual pressure but it's gone. No traces of it. Her blood is now coming from her mouth and down her legs. Ichigo starts to take small steps towards her.

"Ichigo-Kun I was too late, too weak and now and now…"

She buries her face into Ulquiorra's chest as he hides his face trying to conceal it.

Ichigo starts mumbling then gradually getting louder.

"Rukia get up. Kuchiki, Rukia get up! You promised me"!

Hanataro gets up wiping his tears. Renji remains there unable to move just cries.

"No regrets Rukia? What a fucking joke! I should have fought for you! I should have never let you go"! Renji turns to Ichigo and yanks him by the shirt. "I fucking gave her to you! You promised to protect her, to die in her stead"!

He drops to his knees while Ichigo keeps going until he reaches her and carefully places himself in the position he was before, behind her. He starts to message her abdomen and buries once again his head into the crook of her neck. Ichigo remains like that not a single tear not another word escapes his mouth.

An hour later Isshin comes busting through the door. His heart breaks at the sight of his son cradling Rukia on the couch.

Tatsuki lets go of Renji for a moment and approaches him.

"We have tried to get him to move but it doesn't work".

Isshin walks over to the pair on the couch.

"Son, you have to let go. We need to get Rukia back home".

"She is home".

"I mean to Soul Society. Her brother is there. Son you know she's gone. You can feel it".

Ichigo begins to shake as tears flow like a river. He's crying fully like a child that's lost.

"Why? Why Otousan? Why am I destined to lose the people I love"?

Isshin's tears are coming down as well. He grabs Ichigo by an arm and slowly pulls him away from Rukia. He hugs Ichigo with all his might and remains silent because there are no words he could use to soothe his son.

"_Masaki please help our son_!_ I'm scared of what will happen to him_"! Isshin says a silent prayer.

Hanataro comes out of the room and places a sheet over Rukia. Isshin shields Ichigo from that view.

"I sent a hell butterfly to inform Soul Society of the tragic news".

Renji sits next to rukia and grabs her hand from underneath the sheet.

"I'm here Ruks. You're not alone".

* * *

><p>It's the next day. Ichigo is waking up; he slowly looks around and realizes he's back home.<p>

"Rukia, Rukia where are you"?

Isshin slept in Ichigo's room on a mat. He gets up fast and sits next to Ichigo.

"How are you feeling son"?

"My head hurts a little. I have to get to Rukia and save her".

Isshin shakes his head.

'Don't you remember son? Rukia is gone".

"Gone where"? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His tears begin to come down again as he remembers his living nightmare. "I need to see her"!

"Son I don't think it's wise to go there right now".

Ichigo gets up.

"Watch me do it"!

Ichigo gets dressed and runs downstairs as Isshin follows. He opens the door and there is Chad wiping his face, eyes shot red and sitting on the porch_._

_"_I'll go with you". Chad knows Ichigo too well.

"Otousan please stay here".

"No way, I'm going with you".

"You have to stay here for when the girls come back".

Chad and Ichigo head out.

"Masaki protect our son".

* * *

><p>Urahara isn't back yet so it's just Tessai there. He opens the gate for them with a heavy heart. Chad does not say a word to Ichigo knowing that he'll just break down. Tessai did them the favor of getting them straight into the Kuchiki estate. They are in the garden when they notice pink petals. Ichigo stands still knowing their source.<p>

"I made a mistake. I intend to rectify that mistake. I put my faith in the wrong man". Chad gets thrown into a tree knocking him out as the source of the voice comes into view. "I'm going to right your wrong Kurosaki, Ichigo".

Everything seems to happen in slow motion. Byakuya lunges at Ichigo who does not move an inch to avoid the blow. He can hear Renji screaming for Byakuya to stop. Ichigo shuts his eyes as Senbonzakura penetrates straight through his chest. Ichigo smiles as his back hits the floor with a vision of Rukia's face above him.

Author's note: Hi my wickeds! =) I have to say myself it was a hard chapter to write! Keep reading my wicked ones! =)


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Orihime do it now"!

Ichigo's long straight bright hair is flowing around his pale white skin, his eyes remain shut. His head is pointed downwards giving Orihime a close up of his two incredibly sharp horns. She is inside the shield with a fully transformed Hollow Ichigo. Renji and Hanataro are the ones controlling the shield around the pair. Tatsuki witnessing for the first time the transformation is on her knees shaken to the core. Ulquiorra steps into the shield observing Orihime is paralyzed with fear and doubt. He grabs her hand. No words are spoken; Orihime squeezes his hand in return and reaches for Ichigo's hand to take in his power.

"I will save them Ichigo-Kun".

Orihime begins to glow with Ichigo's dark Hollow's spiritual power. The power is so raw she starts shaking, Ulquiorra feels sick from the sheer ominous aura. Orihime starts her silent spell. The air inside is picking up. Orihime and Ichigo's hair is violently whipping about. Rukia is levitating; Tatsuki runs over and tries to hold her down.

(Back to Ichigo's subconscious)

Ichigo is lying in a pool of his own blood. Byakuya's sword still stuck there. As Rukia's image descends closer her skin is changing to pale white, black pupils with yellow irises and white hair. When she reaches Ichigo's ear she snakes her tongue inside hissing the words…

"Wake up Ichigo…"

"Rukia…"

Ichigo's fully transformed Hollow hands start to twitch.

"Shit princess hurry up! Antlers over there is waking up"!

Orihime ignores Renji and continues to work the spell. Ulquiorra steps in front of her which goes unnoticed to her. Hollow Ichigo flexes his muscles and lifts his head. Ulquiorra makes eye contact; well actually this Hollow form seems to have no eyes at all so he's staring into darkness. The same Hollow that took his life. Hollow Ichigo pulls his hand back from Orihime's grasp. Orihime yells at the top of her lungs…

**"FINAL DEATH I REJECT"!**

Rukia's body drops onto the couch. Ulquiorra turns around to face Orihime and covers her in a protective hug. Her face is pressed into his chest. Hollow Ichigo steps forward ready to lunge at them.

"Woman Ai shi teru…"

He pushes Orihime far enough away that she lands outside of the shield and he turns to face Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo's horns are about to penetrate Ulquiorra's body when he drops onto one knee. His body is struggling against an invisible force. His head snaps back and when it comes back down Ulquiorra is staring into yellow irises with black pupils. His horns are retracting, his claws turning into black nails; His hair is shrinking back to Ichigo's length but is white.

In true Shiro fashion he laughs maniacally…

"What a way to confess lackey. Thought you were gonna die huh"? Ulquiorra opens his eyes wider than normal. Little does he know Orihime has remained that way since she heard those words. The shield disappears as Hanataro and Renji drop down from exhaustion. "She's gonna _run_ your life the way _she_ does us". He points at Rukia. He laughs one more time, walks over to Rukia and puts that creepy wide smile on his face. "Relax king. I'm leaving but don't forget you owe me".

He licks his lips as it shrinks back to normal and finally Ichigo is back. He drops down onto his knees and buries his face on Rukia's stomach.

"Oh for the love of Kami".

He falls backwards but is conscious. Everyone seems to let the breath they were holding out. Ulquiorra is bright red and refuses to turn around and face Orihime. As everyone is leaning either on a couch or on the floor Rukia sits up stretches and yawn feeling rejuvenated.

"Why is everyone looking like this"?

She now notices Ichigo is passed out sleeping on her stomach, Renji is out like a light and Tatsuki has his head on her lap. Hanataro is on the mini couch snoring away with his buttocks up in the air as Ulquiorra is carrying Orihime bridal style as she is passed out too.

"A hell of a lot happened".

_"_There's three bedrooms pick one and put her on a bed. Then could you help me move Ichigo and Renji"? Rukia kindly asks.

"Of course".

Tatsuki starts to cry as she strokes Renji's hair.

"Tatsuki what's wrong? Is something wrong with Renji? I can't move with strawberry here".

Rukia is rubbing Ichigo's back.

"It's just that Ichigo…it's just that you…If Orihime…Renji…"

Tatsuki is unable to finish her thoughts out loud.

"It's okay Tatsuki".

"I'm just glad… everyone's okay".

She really is crying hard now. Rukia tries to get up but Ichigo's reflexes hold her there even though he is sleeping.

"Oh Renji wakeup"! Rukia is yelling for him to wake up so that Tatsuki won't freak out more.

Tatsuki wipes her face.

"I'm okay Rukia but if you tell anyone about this I'll go all karate on you". They both chuckle a little. "Seriously thanks for fighting like hell to stay alive. I don't think _our_ boy over there would have survived it".

Rukia kisses the back of his head.

"Thank you Tatsuki but it is me who cannot exist without him".

Ulquiorra walks back to the living room and heads over to pick up Renji.

"What does he eat? Never mind I witnessed it before".

He drags him to the room.

"Can I get you something"?

"No thanks. Go in and rest up with Renji". Tatsuki smiles and heads into Renji's bedroom. Rukia looks at the mess in the apartment then looks down to Ichigo. His clothes are torn up, his hair disheveled covering his face partially, his chest rising and falling. "You are a God. I need to cut that out thanks to that I'm… preg…nant! Oh kami! Strawberry wake up! We don't have time for sleep! Nii-Sama will…"

Ulquiorra returns for Ichigo this time.

"You look worried".

"I'm pregnant Akachan. This is going to open a whole other can of worms".

"I'm sure_ he _will handle business. More importantly now though how am I going to get him off you"?

"Strawberry hon, I want to lie down with you. Can we go to bed"? He doesn't move. Ulquiorra tries to pull him up but Ichigo doesn't let go instead his grip gets tighter around her waist. "Shiro help me pretty, pretty pwease". Ichigo opens his eyes which are yellow again. He stands up shakily. Ulquiorra tries to hold him but Ichigo moves his arm and picks her up. "It's the last door by the window. Thanks anyway Akachan". He walks in and closes the door. He places her down on the bed and lies next to her. "Thanks Shiro". He is staring into her eyes and licks her cheek with his long tongue. She caresses his face softly as his tongue licks her lips. She closes the gap between them and kisses him softly on the lips his tongue darts in and she returns the affection. He pulls her head back softly and stares into her eyes intensely once more before he goes back to sleep. Rukia cradles ichigo into her chest and strokes his hair gently. "I love you so much".

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the night and everyone's asleep except Ulquiorra. He is pacing back and forth in the room with Orihime while she is sound asleep or so he thinks.<p>

"Why in the hell did I say that? I mean how do I even know what it means? Why is my heart pounding so strongly? She's probably scared of me". Orihime gets up slowly. "Not to mention she loves the Shinigami pawn".

She stands in front of him and startles him.

"I have strong feelings for you. How can I not, you were inside of me. It would be a lie to say that my feelings for Ichigo-Kun are gone, see a human heart is strong and doesn't lead you astray, my heart is not fickle but it is big enough to fit others in different ways…" She puts his hand over her heart. "You are in here, you have been here for a very long time, I protected you for a reason"…she tiptoes to reach his lips which are parted in surprise and she plants hers over his. Before he understands what's happening one of his arms goes around her waist and the other supports her head upwards. She slips her tongue in and his eyes open but finds them closing again with this strange yet wonderful way to connect with someone else. He's feeling pretty much how he felt that night with Rukia with the exception that it is magnified about a hundred times more. Her arms wrap around his neck. The kiss was awkward at first but falls into a perfect sync. They last a few minutes and he pulls away for much needed air.

"Damn human lungs".

Both are panting for air.

"Just be patient with me please. I know I'm a bother…"

He cuts her off and starts kissing her breathless again. She is losing all train of thought and starts backing him up to the bed. His legs give out and falls backwards onto the king size bed. She can feel him harden underneath her so she grinds against him. He arches his head back exposing his neck which she starts nibbling and licking. His breathing is labored.

"Hime just wanted to check up on you". Tatsuki is on the other side of the door.

Orihime straddles him and sits up keeping the pressure on his length. His hands begin to grip her thighs and doing long strokes.

"I'm okay Suki-Chan"!

Her voice cracked.

"Are you sure you're okay? Let me in".

Orihime grinds against him again. He bites his lower lip.

_"_It's okay, G-g-go back to bed".

"You know I'm not leaving".

Orihime lets out a big sigh. She whispers sorry to him.

"Okay I'm coming".

They both fix themselves and he crawls into bed pretending to be asleep as she opens the door and walks out to join Tatsuki. Ulquiorra loosens his pants to relieve some of the pressure but does not touch himself. Unlucky for him he doesn't know how that works yet.

"This is going to be a long night".

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) I could never actually kill either one cause that would kill me! Next chapter will explain how it happened! I'm beyond the moon that I have readers following my story! :'D Thanks again and keep reading my wickeds!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Autjor's note: strong sexual content.

Ichigo fluttering his eyes and can see a glimpse of a bunny ear but he is too drained to open them fully. Soon he is back under a heavy sleep still holding Rukia.

* * *

><p>"No way Hime…You were doing what?"<p>

"Shhh you'll wake everyone up". Hanataro is still snoring with a blanket covering him up. "He told me Ai shi teru".

"What no way"!

"He makes me feel like Ichigo does".

"Oh wow scandalous. What are you going to do about Ichigo though? It is painfully obvious where his feelings lie but that doesn't mean yours magically disappear. Wait are you going to use him to forget Ichigo"?

"Suki-Chan I thought you knew me better than that".

Orihime pouts.

"Sorry but you and I both know it is what it looks like. I'm not going to sugar coat it, I hate sweets".

"I forgot you like strong and spicy".

Tatsuki turns red and hits Orihime with a pillow for the double meaning involving a certain red head.

"Seriously, he makes you feel like Ichigo"? Orihime nods. "Talk about Stockholm syndrome 101".

It's Tatsuki's turn to get hit square in the face with a pillow which Orihime is holding down.

"Don't say that. He showed me kindness in his own way. Even protected me from his kind". Orihime drifts off and starts shedding tears. "I _do_ have Stockholm syndrome"!

She's whining like a child.

"Oh no honey I was just teasing. You can't help how you feel. Besides he can't be all that bad with everything he did since he reappeared".

She strokes Orihime's hair. Orihime wipes her tears.

"You really think so"?

"I'm going to give it to you straight kid. To hell with what others think. No one knows better than you, it's your heart that counts. The fact that he makes you feel like Ichigo, which I personally never thought it possible, makes him a hell of a Man/Arrancar thingy"!Orihime gives her a big bear hug. "Hime your future infant feeders are suffocating me".

_"_Oops, sorry Suki-Chan. To tell you the truth he makes me feel more excited and I want to put my hands all over him. I'm not so shy around him".

She's fiddling with her skirt brushing her knees against each other.

"Hot damn you're horny! Welcome to the dark side. It is fun trust me".

Orihime knocks her with the pillow and sends Tatsuki flying to the floor but she continues to laugh into the night. Orihime returns to the bedroom. Ulquiorra is still painfully awake but pretends he's asleep. She lifts the bed sheet piled by his feet and trails up his legs. He gets scared but only for a brief second.

"Woman what are you doing"?

There is a sound of unbuckling and a zipper going down slowly to make sure his hot thick long piston remains fully cocked.

"It's a secret". Once the zipper is down she pulls down his Chappy boxers. She stifles a laugh knowing this was Rukia's doing. "Oh Ka…mi…Sa…ma! _It's huge"!_

She ponders to herself if she can do it but just thinking how good he would feel makes her more excited.

_"_Wait! Why did you…" Orihime licks the tip and quickly takes it all in. He props himself up using his shoulders but the pleasure makes him drop his head back. She is bobbing up, down and what doesn't fit she pumps using both hands. "You-you are…"he's panting and moaning very low. His hands are gripping the bed fighting the feeling to push her head further down. _"Wait what I'm I thinking"!_ She slows down as he brings his head back up. His breathing slows down. "What is this I'm feeling"?

She lets it out of her mouth but keeps pumping him.

"Call me Orihime and I'll tell you". Sly grin on her face.

She resumes consuming him inside her warm mouth.

"I, I hmmm, Ori, Ori, Orihime…"

She smiles and pumps faster causing his moans to get louder.

"Come for me".

He bites his lower lip and explodes in her mouth which she gladly accepts. She is sucking him bone dry causing him to ride it out longer. He gives his final thrust in and drops back breathing heavily. She stares at some of his magical elixir on her fingers. He pulls her up to him instinctively kissing her passionately. She is lying on top of him. He stops and looks at her.

"That feeling is amazing. What is it"?

She is blushing.

"It's an orgasm".

"Whatever it is I want to make you feel it too".

He starts to kiss her neck. She is losing her cool and pressing more into him.

"No stop…I can't…"

"Why not Orihime"?

"I would want my first time to be private, maybe in my apartment".

"I don't understand, first time"?

She puts her head on his chest.

"I promise the guys will tell you. Can we just cuddle"?

"If that is what you want. I'll wait".

He kisses her one last time before hugging her tightly to him.

* * *

><p>It's eleven O'clock in the morning. Rukia already has ordered food being that cooking is not her forte. Hanataro wiggles his bottom which is still sticking up into the air as he smells food. He kneels on the couch.<p>

"Mmm, smells good".

"I'm sorry Hanataro. I was trying to be as quiet as possible".

"It's okay Rukia-Chan. How are you feeling"?

"Much better it doesn't feel like I was in any pain".

"I'm happy Rukia-Chan".

She walks over and hugs him.

"Thank you for everything you did for us".

He hugs her back as he is blushing.

"Anytime Rukia-Chan that you need my help I'll be there".

After having breakfast Hanataro gives her some reenergizing pills for Ichigo, Renji and Orihime to take once they are up then says his goodbyes to Rukia and leaves. Everyone else is still sleeping. Rukia looks at the time.

_"_I should take a shower".

She checks on Ichigo before going to take one. He is still sleeping. She heads in to bathe. She doesn't take long knowing there are others who might want to use it. When she steps out with a towel wrapped around her body she gets startled by Orihime. They lock eyes for a bit. Orihime is about to speak.

"Why don't you pamper yourself a little since everyone is still sleeping? There are clean towels in that closet I can wash your clothes while you're in there since none of my clothes will fit you". Rukia kills the awkward moment.

"Thanks Rukia-San".

Time passes by Rukia and Orihime leave the apartment together. They leave Tatsuki in charge of the boys who are still sleeping.

* * *

><p>The pair is sitting in an ice cream parlor not too far away. Rukia is eating strawberry ice cream with marshmallows inside on a waffle cone. Orihime is having mint chocolate chip with peanut butter covered bananas on a cone.<p>

"Want to try it"?

"Sure why not you only live twice".

Rukia takes a small plastic spoon and scoops some.

"Not bad, want a little of mine"?

"I don't really like strawberries". There is a long and awkward silence. "Thanks though".

They continue to eat their ice cream in silence. Both of them get onto their knees and bow to each other simultaneously apologizing…

"Sorry for taking Ichigo away"! "Sorry for rejecting you to death"!

The both of them look up to each other's kneeling form. Not to mention the spectators witnessing the event. They laugh and get up to sit back onto the seats.

"Can I go first"? Orihime nods. Rukia takes a deep breath. "I've been in love with Ichigo ever since I stayed with him. It took awhile because my heart was closed off to everyone and it wasn't because of Lieutenant Shiba, Kaien . I mean yes because of the guilt but not because of being in love with him. I didn't think I deserved love. I couldn't stop Ichigo from entering here". Rukia has her hand on her chest.

"Just like Ichigo-Kun to force his way in whether he has permission or not"!

Both girls chuckle out loud.

_"_But that is one of the reasons why _we_ love him. I fought him every step of the way, trying to force him out but he still penetrated my armor. I never expected for him to love me back. It's wrong Orihime, I know but I won't, I can't give him up. I no longer have control my heart does. I understand if you will never forgive me! I wouldn't know how to live without him; My heart would probably stop ticking. This is not an excuse just my truth".

Orihime passes her some tissue

"Rukia-San, Ichigo will always be my first love. I was ready to fight for him on the night you were possessed, tooth and nail. It would be a lie to say that it was only Ulquiorra's powers surfacing that night. It wasn't and for that I am truly sorry. The night you asked Ichigo to choose I realized no matter if you're together or not he will never truly be mine. Even though he told me that I already felt it clearly. Rukia, Ichigo-Kun is truly in love with you. He and I will always be there for each other but as friends. Do you remember when you told me "_I can't give away what was never mine_" that rings true. It does hurt to let go but I can do it knowing he is loved by the woman he would give up everything for including his soul. Please tell me that you know I didn't want to kill you! If I knew about the spell and that it was still working…"

Rukia passes her some tissue this time.

"I know Orihime; You don't need to say it. We look like old house wives". They chuckle while wiping their faces.

* * *

><p>Ichigo caresses the pillow thinking he would find Rukia. When he doesn't see her he panics.<p>

"Rukia where are you"?

He leans on the wall a little till the dizzy spell goes away. He opens the bedroom door to find Ulquiorra coming out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Tatsuki is heating up the food.

"Before you ask Orihime and Rukia went out for a bit so relax..." Renji comes out of the room yawning and stretching. Tatsuki grabs two cups of juice and takes out Hanataro's pills. "Hanataro says you guys should drink these pills..." She hands them each a pill. "No buts about it just drink them. I was left in charge of you_ boys._ It will reenergize you".

They do as they are told as Tatsuki balls her hands into fists making sure they listen.

"I'm going to shower".

"No you are not red, I am".

They continue to argue. Ulquiorra shoves them both into the Shower room which is more than spacious.

"What the hell bug eyes"!

Ichigo laughs at the name Renji has for Ulquiorra.

"He looks like a horse fly with jumbo green eyes".

Renji is laughing as well.

"Hey bzzzz"!

"At least I'm not a Substitute Pawn with a bright yellow dead porcupine sitting on my head". Renji laughs holding his stomach from the laughter. "I certainly don't look like a giant emo tattooed gorilla with red hair". They stop laughing. "There is enough room since you two cannot come up with an agreement. Besides I have important questions. How do I give Orihme an orgasm"? Ichigo and Renji are now with the bug eyes bulging out.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) This one took me longer to post sorry! This chapter is a little on the mellow side our tired actors need a break! Lol Keep reading my wickeds and review if you can =)


	29. Chapter 29

_Chapter 29_

_"_You what"!

Ichigo slams him up against the wall. Renji pulls him back.

"What are you perverts doing in there? Don't make me go in there and kick all three of your behinds"!

"We're good in here my vixen!". Renji answers nervously.

"You better play nice"!

Tatsuki gets away from the door. Ichigo and Renji exhale happily knowing Tatsuki walked away.

"What are you guys afraid of"?

"You don't want to know Bug eyes".

The three of them proceed inside and each picks up a stool to sit in. Ichigo is still annoyed at Ulquiorra.

"Do you still love Orihime"?

"Not that it's any of your business, yes I do! As a very special friend that I want to protect".

"You have to forgive carrot top. He forgets he is not _with_ her anymore but with Ru…ki…a".

Ichigo looks down nervously.

"I don't know why you are angry that she gave me an orgasm". Ichigo and Renji have eyes to match Ulquiorra's. Their mouths hanging open. "She squeezed my very essence until I exploded inside her mouth. I want to make her feel every bit as incredible as she did me".

Renji starts to laugh and slaps Ichigo hard on his back.

"Seventeen months, it, it took you a month to kiss… her! In less of…of twenty four hours she…" Renji's laughter is drowning out his words. Ichigo throws a bar of soap towards Renji's head which successfully makes contact.

"It took you a month Pawn? If you need advice with women I can help. Rukia is demanding. I learned that in the time we were together".

Renji laughs harder and drops to the ground holding his sides.

"I don't need advice when it comes to Rukia. I can handle her needs just fine! Did you touch Rukia"?

"Not like that but we hung around each other, I just know how to please her intellectually and emotionally thus making it easier to meet her needs. Women just want to be listened to and understood".

Renji is kicking his legs into the air.

"No, no more! My sides can't take any more…"

"Forget about Rukia and me. You want to please Orihime right? If you're so smart figure it out"!

"Did I hurt your male ego? I didn't mean to Pawn, I apologize. You did have both women chasing after you and being in love with you. I don't want to screw it up with her. It's easy with Rukia because my feelings for her are different from the ones I hold for Orihime".

"I see you're still a man clueless like the rest of us. We can be good friends but lousy boyfriends". Ichigo mumbling.

"Isn't that the truth Carrot top! I can definitely tell you how to please a woman Bug eyes".

Renji finally gets back on the stool and continues to scrub himself.

"Before you tell him anything, what are your intentions towards Orihime? I'm not going to let you have your way with her just for fun".

"I'll have to agree with him on this one".

"I told her I loved her. I always tell the truth whether in battle or as I am now. Being with her for as long as I was, protected and surrounded by nothing but her feelings, how can I not love her".

"Wow dude that was deep". Ichigo is understanding Ulquiorra a little more.

"I have to agree with him again. So can I tell him now"?

Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Go ahead and corrupt him Red. I won't stop you".

Renji proceeds to explain the birds and the bees. Ulquiorra changes color with different shades of red as Renji explains in full detail. Some things is even making Ichigo blush.

"I don't even want to know how you learned all of this Red".

Ulquiorra swallows hard.

"With all of the things you just said she will run. I would. It sounds very painful". Ulquiorra is skeptical.

"Trust me she will like it".

"Not all women like the same stuff done to them. Orihime might be sensitive or not. The best way of finding out is to just let it flow naturally".

Ulquiorra looks down at his manhood.

"I think it will not fit. I'll probably break her".

Renji explains about giving birth and proving just how much a woman's vagina will stretch to accommodate someone or something in. Ulquiorra is stunned and hesitant to touch her.

"Way to freak him out Red. There are measures a man and a woman can take to protect themselves". Ichigo takes over on using contraceptives. They have been in there for about an hour. Ulquiorra is well informed but apprehensive too. Ichigo has been zoned out for a while. Renji is still schooling Ulquiorra.

"Hey Ichigo we lost you. Snap out of it"! Renji looks at him annoyed.

"I think you lost him at anal beads insertion".

Renji waves his hands and that still does not get his attention.

"Carrot top aren't you worried? Ruks and Orihime are together and alone without supervision. Think of them comparing notes or killing each other".

Ichigo just realized what he said is true and is freaking out.

"That was fruitful Grimz".

_"_What did you call me Buggy"?

_"_I have decided your sobriquets. You are Grimz, short for a giant emo tattooed gorilla with red hair. You shall remain Pawn".

Ichigo gets up from the stool and remains still lost in thought. He wraps a towel around his waist and exists the bath room. He looks around and only sees Tatsuki.

"I need your help".

She tries to ignore his glistening perfect body.

"Sure, but can you put some clothes on"?

He laughs.

"See something you like"? She whacks him upside the head. "Ouch Tat's"!

"What do you expect? It's the first time I've seen you since grade school when we would sleep over in each other's home".

"What do you need me to do"? Ichigo explains and then proceeds to tell his bathing buddies as well.

* * *

><p>Orihime has been telling Rukia on her confusing feelings for Ulquiorra when her phone rings.<p>

"Hold on Rukia-Chan its Suki-Chan on the phone". Rukia takes the opportunity to look through a magazine debating if she'll buy it. Orihime is pacing around listening carefully to Tatsuki just nodding her head. Rukia opens the magazine and flips to a specific page.

"Who and what in the hell is that"? Orihime hangs up her cell. She walks over to Rukia. "Lady who? I wouldn't get caught alive or dead in this outfit! Take a look at this Orihime".

Orihime pulls her hand and speed walks.  
>"You don't need that Rukia-Chan"!<p>

The magazine drops to the ground.  
>"Seriously though food should be eaten not worn. She should fire her stylist. Where are we going in such a rush? I thought we were going back to my apartment"?<p>

"Remember I was telling you about Ulquiorra? I want to buy unmentionables. Tatsuki called to say she needed something for Renji too".

"Oh no, I don't need a mental picture Of Renji. You said things were moving too fast between you two. What changed"?

"Sitting there chatting to you about it gave me a jolt".

Orihime has a big smile and blush adorned on her face. Rukia begins to whine.

"But I want to see straw…be…rry". Rukia is practically whining.

"You can live a little longer without seeing him. Come on it will be fun! You can even pick something out just for him. We have to stop in my apartment to get some money".

* * *

><p>They walk around the mall and go straight into a lingerie shop. Both of them turn red just from looking at some of the mannequins.<p>

"Suki-Chan told me what I should get her but I don't know what to get for myself".

"Let's look for something that brings out your eye color".

"That is a great idea Rukia-Chan. How about this one"?

Orihime pulls an emerald ruffle baby doll, it stops right underneath her thighs, has a ruffle thong to match and removable straps.

"Nice pick Orihime. It covers enough but still playfully sexy. Even accentuates your curves. Do you realize the color you picked matches a certain Akachan"?

Orihime giggles.  
>"I didn't notice that".<p>

Rukia stops in front of a mannequin.

"I want this one".

Rukia's pick is a starry baby doll colored lilac. It's see through, each cup has a studded star including the bikini, a lace bow straight through the middle connecting the cups which also provides a lift, it also parts open.

"That is going to look amazing Rukia-Chan". Rukia smiles picturing Ichigo in her grasp. They head over to get Tatsuki's lingerie. It's a black and white lace bustier with mesh, a hidden zipper on the side and removable garters. They pay for their items. "Alright phase one of our shopping is done"! Orihime squeals with delight.

* * *

><p>"Red I have a question for you. How did you get my Hollow out"?<p>

"I only had a split second to get it right. I tapped you on the shoulder and created the illusion of her death. The freaky part was controlling the dream sequence without alerting your subconscious. You're a hell of an opponent all on your own but your full Hollow is one hell of a horse. He doesn't get fooled easily. Hanataro helped me along and we simply winged it. I got to tell you though it's scary yet sweet how willingly you are to die in order to be with Rukia. That's why I will always have your back and stand by your side no matter what Ichigo".

_"_Don't get all sentimental on me Red. Besides I'd follow her into hell if I must. Thanks for saying that I feel the same way about you".

"Are you lovebirds done flirting? We do have a task at hand".

"What's wrong? Are you jealous Buggy"?

"Hardly Grimz, if I swung that way you would not be my type. I like oranges not cherries". Ulquiorra smiles and heads to the car. He is talking about Ichigo's hair color and Renji's.

"Guess if things don't work out with Rukia you got options Carrot top".

Renji slaps Ichigo's back.

"I don't get what you're saying Red". Renji laughs and gets in the car. Ichigo scratches the back of his head and gets in the driver's seat.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Orihime have been running around looking for a pair of shoes Orihime wants to buy.<p>

"Orihime can we take a break? I'm thirsty".

"Sure Rukia-Chan". They both buy a bottle of water and take a seat on one of the benches in the mall. Orihime is looking at Rukia's midsection. "Are you sure you're feeling okay"?

"Yes why wouldn't I"?

"Well you're expecting and you just went through hell". Rukia follows her eyes. The realization makes Rukia blush.

"Yeah I am, sorry I didn't understand. They're fine. Hanataro told me so but he also told me to visit a gynecologist in Soul Society…I'm an idiot Orihime…" Rukia trails off realizing how uncomfortable it must be for Orihime to hear or talk about the babies.

"I'm glad it's with you. You bring out the best in him like he can take on the whole world and survive. Those babies are lucky to have such strong wonderful people for parents"!

Orihime wipes her face before letting out any tears. Rukia gets up and hugs her tightly.

"I'm so lucky to have such a wonderful friend and future auntie. I mean if that's okay".

Orihime hugs Rukia back just as tightly.

"I would be most honored Rukia-Chan".

Orihime is crying happy tears and hugging the life out of her.

"Orihime we can't breathe". Rukia is being hugged to death by Orihime.

"I can teach them how to eat! How to dress! It will be so much fun"!

She drags Rukia up and continues to walk.

* * *

><p>"Relax you look spiffy. I did pick it out myself".<p>

"Not bad Buggy! I can't tell its carrot top".

Ichigo looks at his watch and takes a deep breath smiling at the moon while Renji laughs.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Thanks for the reviews and encouragement =D You guys are awesome! Stick around for more goodies! =)


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Author's note: strong sexual content.

Rukia is grateful that after three and a half hours they are finally done.

"Nice apartment Orihime. It's so feminine unlike mine".

"I could always help you with that. Your home is your sanctuary so it should reflect what you like best".

"That's a nice philosophy to live by".

"Make yourself at home Rukia-Chan. I just need to dump my bags".

Rukia sits on the couch.

"Come on strawberry pick up the phone. How long do you and Renji intend to sleep? Oh no what if something is wrong"?

Rukia gets up from the couch.

"Orihime, could we leave now"?

"But we just got here".

"I'm worried about them. If you like you can meet me there".

"I'm coming out now Rukia-Chan. I'm sure they are fine".

Rukia goes out the door and Orihime follows.

A couple minutes later they are in front of the apartment complex. Rukia heads upstairs and does not realize Orihime is not following suit. She enters the code and drops the bags as she enters.

"What is going on"?

Rukia automatically smiles. There are vanilla and violet scented candles throughout the apartment. The dining room table is adorned with chocolate covered strawberries, non alcoholic champagne along with fresh fruits. There is a trail of roses leading to a giant life size pink bunny sitting in the corner holding a basket. She follows the trail to the bunny. She reaches out to touch the bunny when her phone rings. She retracts her hand and picks up the phone.

"Good evening, Rukia here. Rangiku, how are you? That's good. Wait, you what? Where do I live"? The bunny gets up but Rukia has not noticed. "Uh…yeah, I do. Captain Toshiro too! Give me a moment. I'll call you back, bye". Rukia hangs up. "Oh no, no, they can't come here. Not yet". She turns around and notices the bunny is right in front of her. She kicks the bunny's head and it stumbles back falling onto the floor. "Alright bunny who the hell are you? I know Bakudo"!

A paper plane flies inside through an open window. She cautiously heads to the window and picks up the plane from the floor. The bunny rubs his head as she picks up the plane and begins to read the writing.

"_You have flown high and have reached where no one else could reach, a place I hid and had forgotten completely, thinking I didn't deserve to have one at all"…Rukia's eyes are glistening with unshed tears…"It died that terrible day but you brought it back to life when you came into my world, Anata wa watashi no kokoro o shoyū, (you own my heart) you have it"…Rukia is fully crying now… "It's yours whether you want it or not. Kuchiki, Rukia will you forever own my Kokoro in life and in death? Will you marry me? P.s: There are no returns on my Kokoro you fix it you keep it"!_

The bunny is kneeling and sticks out the basket towards her. She walks over and opens the basket there is an actual carrot with a ring around it. Rukia drops to her knees and shakily answers the question on the plane.

"I have waited over a century for you strawberry. How can I say no? Yes, yes, yes, yes"!

She's looking around for Ichigo. The bunny puts the basket down, takes off the gloves and removes the ring from the carrot. It's a 1 and a half CT. Celebration Diamond Solitaire Engagement Ring in 18K White Gold. He slips it on her finger which is a just a smidgen loose. He stands up on his feet pulling Rukia with him and takes off his bunny head. Ichgio smiles back with glistening warm amber eyes. She jumps on him and hugs him tighter than she ever has sobbing her mind off. He responds the hug and holds her tight so she straddles his waist. He pats her back when he notices her crying hasn't stopped.

"Thank you Rukia luv, for making me the luckiest man in the entire universe".She continues to sob. "Luv you're going to make yourself sick…" She starts to hiccup. "See I told you…" He walks over to the kitchen with her still wrapped around him and takes a bottle of water out. "Okay I'm going to have to set you down…" She shakes her head. "I promise I'm not going anywhere…" He places her on the counter as she lets him go. Her hands are covering her face. He gets some tissue. "Luv promise me you will never hide your beautiful face or feelings from me. Especially with the life we are about to start sharing".

Her voice is small and a little hoarse.

"Then stop…" hiccup…"being…" hiccup… "so ro-romantic…" She hiccups again". She takes the tissue and blows her nose wiping away tears too. She then drinks a lot of water. He kisses her forehead as she drinks. She looks at the ring and starts to cry again. "I, I don't deserve this".

"Don't say things like that to me ever again. You deserve more than this. It breaks my heart to hear you say it".

He leans in and captures her lips causing her to wrap her legs around him once more. He starts to head towards the shower which has a trail of roses too. There are more candles by the tub. There are also petals inside the bath tub. He starts to strip himself of the bunny suit. She unzips her summer dress. He slowly starts to kiss her again. She turns on the shower head. Before you know it they are scrubbing each other sensually with body wash. No words are spoken just soft giggles and gasps of pleasure as they wash each other. It's taking a lot of concentration not to go all the way but they are sticking to it. Once they rinse off Ichgo helps Rukia get into the tub and he goes out to the living room. Rukia is playing with the petals. Ichigo walks back in with a tray of chocolate covered strawberries and fruits with honey.

"I'll be right back".

Rukia grabs a strawberry and bites in.

"Wow this is divine mmm".

He comes back with two glasses of champagne. He hands her a glass and slips in the tub with her. She signals him to sit behind her which he does.

"You are making this harder for me luv".

"I can't help it. When you're near me I just want to feel you up".

They both laugh. Rukia begins to feed him fruits.

"Let's make a toast Ichigo, to a long loving life with our growing family and friends". They both pick up their glasses and clink them together. "How did you get this together in such a small time frame"?

"Our friends helped me a lot. Orihime's job was to keep you busy, Tatsuki and Ulquiorra bought the candles, roses and fruits. Renji and I got the costume and the ring".

"All of this is so expensive though".

"Don't worry about it. I have a trust fund from my grandparents".

"Still Ichigo it's a lot and you're going to college. That reminds me you graduated while I was napping for a month".

He is rubbing her belly.

"Don't think about that stuff now. There are a lot of things we need to discuss like me telling you to leave and have Orihime stay that dark night".

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to bring that stuff up".

She starts messaging his legs. He dips down and suckles on her neck. They stay there a little longer until Rukia cannot keep her hands from stroking his third leg.

"Ahhh luv…"

She gets up and wraps a towel around her. She signals him to get up. He complies and grabs a towel to dry himself. Rukia goes to the kitchen and grabs the bottle of honey. He comes up behind her and kisses her neck. She turns around and picks her up once again wrapping her legs.

"Wait, Ichigo". She closes her eyes and all of the candles throughout the living room go off with a spell she used. Then she commences kissing him as he walks them into her bedroom also adorned with rose petals. She smiles looking at how beautiful everything is. They are kissing slowly as he kneels on the bed and then gently sets her back onto the bed. They are kissing with more need. "Ichigo put all of your weight on me".

"I'm going to crush you".

She holds him tighter and he gradually sinks into her.

"Oh Kami, You feel so good".

They continue kissing and Rukia slips his towel off.

"Rukia remember you are"… She starts stroking him again… "ahhh, pregnant and you…ohhh, bleeding".

"Its okay king they will be just fine".

Rukia flips them and she takes the bottle of honey and drips some on his lengthy thick manhood. She starts lapping up the sticky substance. She does that for a few but he stops her.

"This night is about me pampering you luv".

Ichigo takes a bottle of jasmine body oil and tells her to lie on her stomach. Rukia complies. He sits on his knees and removes her towel then slowly pours some of the sensual oil onto her back.

"Mmm Ichigo, it feels great..." He starts messaging her back making her skin tingle. "Wow king your hands are like magic…"

He gives her a thorough massage and then flips her back. He takes the honey but pauses to admire.

"Kami-Sama, you're so damn sexy and beautiful".

He pours honey over her nipples and begins to suck and play with them. Rukia is moaning with ecstasy. He forms a trail with honey leading to her warm hidden cavern. He stops momentarily and puts a gentle kiss over her abdomen and rests his head there. She runs her fingers through his hair and then he continues further down. He parts her lower lips and takes long strokes using his tongue. She drops her head back as he now inserts his tongue as deeply as he can.

"Oh I-Ichigooo…ahhh…you're making me lose my mind…mmmhmm..." He begins to suck on her hidden magical button. "Ichi-Ichi, Oh kami…" Rukia bucks into Ichigo's mouth as she releases her sweet juices in total bliss. He laps all of it up. She is panting. "That...was amazing king..." moaning the syllables.

He waits a moment so she can catch her breath then he picks up her right leg and rests it on his shoulder and he plunges deep into her.

"Oh kami, you're tight and hot luv..." He takes long deep strokes inside. Rukia digs her nails into the bed. "Tell me if it hurts badly..."

She nods.

"You're so deep inside me…"

Ichigo slows down but slams into her deeply and hard. Rukia comes up and pulls his head down and lunges her tongue inside his mouth and bites his lower lip. Rukia falls back and pulls him with her they kiss for a few before he starts thrusting harder and faster with every moan and scream. Rukia starts pumping up meeting his strokes. He's going so fast he is making the bed shake. Rukia is holding on to the head-board for support. He slows down to kiss her.

"I love you Kurosaki, Rukia".

Some tears escape her eyes.

"I love you Kurosaki, Ichigo".

He goes back to thrusting hard and deep but their eyes remain locked on each other, never breaking eye contact. She wraps her arms around his shoulders. Rukia is moaning and screaming very loudly.

"I'm com-ing Ichi…"

"Rukia...fuck…let go…"

She explodes while seeing stars. He thrusts faster as he releases all of his essence deep inside of her. They lie in a heap of lust and sweat totally out of breath. Ichgio remains inside her completely spent. The two slip into a blissful sleep unaware of what is coming their way at high speed.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I apologize for taking so long to submit this chapter, my computer was in need of a doctor's visit =/ it totally sucked! Anyhoo I'm back and extremely happy to see my wickeds are still here reading _our_ story. I say _our_ story because without you guys it's just writing and nothing else! So thanks again and keep reading! =D


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Renji wipes his eyes. The four of them are taking a walk by the shopping district.

"You really were crying like these two Grimz".

"No I wasn't Buggy"!

"Don't pick on him anymore please Ulqui-Kun".

He looks into her eyes and simply nods but looks away to hide his blush.

"I think its damn sexy stud".

Tatsuki jumps on him straddling his waist. They begin to make out in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Suki-Chan…" Orihime is giggling and grabs Ulquiorra's hand. "Guys why don't we have a double date"?

"You want to have a date right now"?

"Come on it will be fun. I've never gone on one".

"Let's go then, I think it's a really good idea Princess". Ulquiorra looks at him with a murderous glare at the name Renji used to call her.

"Thanks Renji-Kun".

"You're okay with this"?

"Well she deserves it with everything that's been thrown her way. Ichigo was taken from her really fast, plus she's a great girl". Tatsuki shoves her tongue in his throat.

"You have such a big heart stud but I have to warn you if you keep getting sexier I'm going to have to strip you bare and rape you right here and now".

They continue to play tonsil hockey. The other pair didn't hear what they were talking about.

"Guys lets go before you get us arrested before the date even starts".

Tatsuki jumps down and holds Renji's hand.

"Where you want to go Hime"?

"I want to do karaoke"! Orihime giggling like a child.

* * *

><p>Rukia yawning looks at the alarm clock and wiggles a little feeling Ichigo's arm and chest over her stomach protectively. His legs are to the side. She takes her finger tip and traces his eyebrow then his nose and finally his lips. He licks his lips instinctively but doesn't wake up. She giggles like a school girl.<p>

"I can't believe you're all mine and I'm all yours but…but I'm scared nothing good ever lasts for me…and were having kids now… wow that's a mouthful, I'm really scared but as long as you're with me it will be okay, no better than that it will be great". Rukia is softly speaking.

She combs his hair softly careful not to wake him then she puts her hand up in the air to admire the beautiful dazzling ring. She yawns one more time and closes her eyes to slumber once more.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki and Orihime are singing D-TecnoLife by Uverworld. The guys are eating Octopus shaped fried Wieners and Tare Yakitori chips. The two are mesmerized by the girls performing.<p>

"Hey Buggy, you're staring hard at her".

"I'm admiring her energy and talent Grimz. Unlike you I can think with my head".

"Yup I'm sure you're thinking with _a_ head… but I think it's the one hidden. Fix your pants".

Ulquiorra looks down, coughs and moves a little. Renji breaks out laughing. The girls are about to finish when Rangiku and Toshiro storm in. Tatsuki stops singing while Orihime keeps singing till the song ends.

"Why did you stop Suki-Chan…?

Orihime drops her mic.

_"_The shit has hit the fan".

"What did you just say Abarai"? Toshiro is taller but his hair is shorter, he looks more mature physically. Rangiku is about the same but she has lighter blonde highlights and in layers, she also has a tattoo on the base of the back of her neck which spells Gin in Japanese, it can be seen because her hair is up in a ponytail. Rangiku is jumping up and down with Orihime, suddenly all eyes are on the generously endowed women jumping up and down, eyes bouncing up and down too. Tatsuki throws the mic at Renji which lands upside his head. Toshiro coughs to clear his throat. "Matsumoto get back here". The two ignore him and are comparing outfits. Toshiro's vein pops out of his forehead in frustration. Matsumoto…I…will…cut… your credit cards".

Rangiku completely stops and fixes her tight strapless summer dress. Orihime walks over to Toshiro and hugs him tightly.

"I'm sorry to have neglected you". He turns bright red and grabs her waist to pull her off but fails so he just stands there. "You have gotten much taller too".

Renji is pulling Ulquiorra by the wrist and are about to walk out when Rangiku steps in front of them.

"Captain would you get your priorities straight". Toshiro looks around and gently but firmly pushes Orihime away. Rangiku is looking pissed which makes Toshiro nervous.

"Where were you guys going? Abarai you should know better, walking around with an Arrancar".

"With all due respect he's a former Arrancar Captain".

The squad ten Captain walks over towards them when Orihime steps in between them and takes a hold of Ulquiorra's hand tightly.

"You're not taking him away. I will stop you if I must. I'm sorry Toshiro-San and Rangiku-San"…she bows to them.

Rangiku and Toshiro are shocked to hear this.

"Captain Kuchiki is on his way, he told us to head over to his sister's apartment. Let's do this without incident".

Renji nods.

"Princess lets go to Ruks apartment. We can talk it out there". Renji trying to reassure Orihime.

Orihime nods but does not let go of Ulquiorra's hand.

"Okay Renji-Kun".

Rangiku is looking at the four of them pensively trying to figure them out, while all of that was going on Tatsuki left Ichigo a message on his phone. Everyone heads out to Rukia's apartment.

* * *

><p>Ichigo wakes up to Rukia's rumbling tummy.<p>

_"_Sorry it seems I'm hungry".

Rukia is blushing as Ichigo laughs and taps her on the lips.

"What do you want? I'll make it for you".

"Hmmm, I could get use to this". She begins to kiss him. He gets on top of her then he pulls away.

"If we don't stop we will never leave this room. You"…he kisses her…"and our kids"…kisses her again…"need to eat. You're way to skinny". He gets up and looks for his boxers. She pouts and gets up.

"Fine strawberry, he's already running my life".

_"_What did you say luv"?

"Nothing much strawberry, just mumbling to myself". Rukia is pouting.

He chases after her and starts tickling her so hard they end up on the couch where he continues to attack her. She's in a laughing fit. The door opens and the first thing they see is Ichigo blowing on Rukia's stomach like you would do to a child, topless with her Chappy bed time shorts and her legs secured around him. Ichigo is shirtless with his boxers on pinning her arms above her head. They look like the Proverbial "Deer caught in the headlights" with the group walking in on them.

"Oh my Kami-Sama, I knew it! You two have been screwing each other forever"! Rangiku points a finger at them while looking excited she was right.

"Matsumoto conduct yourself with dignity".

Ichigo sits on the couch covering Rukia with his body. Rukia whispers to Ichigo.

"We are screwed. Hi Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku-San..."

"Hi there to you too Rukia-Chan..." Rangiku answers in a sing song voice.

Ichigo is not in the mood right now to exchange pleasantries.

"You guys do realize its two o'clock in the morning"?

"Strawberry this isn't the time to provoke them".

"We apologize for intruding but your friends are parading around with an Arrancar. You know the one who kidnapped Inoue-San, the one that plotted with that disgusting traitor". Toshiro crosses his arms across his chest.

"He is no longer an Arrancar, so please stop bringing that up"! Ichigo is looking at Orihime's distraught face as she speaks. "You're not taking him to Soul Society. I told you before and I'm telling you again".

"That's not up to you Inoue-San". Toshiro calmly states.

Ichigo exhale's and reopens his eyes, annoyed beyond any words.

"Do not worry Orihime. No one is taking Ulquiorra to Soul Society".

He smiles gently at Orihime which she returns back.

"You definitely have no say in this matter besides Captain Kuchiki is on"…he pauses…"scratch that he just arrived to the world of the living and will arrive here soon".

"Nii-Sama is coming right now? Oh this is not good. Can everyone just sit down and calm down? When Nii-Sama arrives we can discuss this further, just sit and eat some fruits, have a little non Alcoholic Champagne. Ichigo and I will get dressed. Could you guys turn around while I go to get dressed"? All of the men turn around except Ichigo who follows suit. They walk inside her bedroom which has a door accessing the walk in closet. She plops onto her bed. _"_What are we going to do about Nii-Sama? What if he knows I'm pregnant? What if he decides to take Akachan..."

Ichigo kneels on the floor to reach her height since she is sitting on the bed.

"Baby don't worry…" he grabs her face and presses his forehead to hers…"we can face anything since we are together. We will make him see like always we are doing the right thing".

Rukia smiles brightly.

"Did I mention I love you like a fat kid loves cake"?

"What did you say"?

He laughs knowing where she got it from.

* * *

><p>Outside of the room Rangiku is drinking the champagne but looks upset, Renji is pacing back and forth, Tatsuki is trying to comfort Orihime who is still holding Ulquiorra's hand and sitting beside her on the couch. Toshiro is playing with his phone leaning against the wall of the living room.<p>

"Orihime-Chan, how could you keep this from me? I thought we were close".

Orihime is about to speak.

"Matsumoto not another word understand".

He takes out the credit card while she looks on in frustration. Renji walks to the Tenth Squad Captain.

_"_How long have you known"?

"Matsumoto and I got here today by coincidence we saw you walking around with the number four espada. Lucky for you I decided to tell Kuchiki and not anyone else".

"Why did you tell him"?

"Well isn't it obvious? You and Rukia are the official Shinigami representatives for Karakura. When it comes to the two of you, one is never too far from the others affairs or trouble like in this case. Which looks like has been going on for a while. I'll tell you this much pray to the heavens Kuchiki doesn't shave your ass Abarai".

Renji gulps and stops cold realizing who is standing at the door. Rukia walks out of the bedroom and passes Renji to open the door. There stands a wet and angry Byakuya.

"Nii-Sama…"

She doesn't finish her sentence as he walks inside totally ignoring her.

Ulquiorra leans into Orihime.

"Does he always look like he's gliding instead of walking"?

_"_Shhh Ulqui-Kun, this is not the time for questions like that".

Byakuya is looking around for someone, when his eyes land on the person in question he storms over and goes to swing at him but Rukia steps in the middle and gets knocked out cold from the hard fist that came from Byakuya.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Now that the sticky sweet scene is over its back to reality for our favorite pair! Lol Omg Rukia cut her hair! That scene where she stabs Ichigo on the chest once again I wanted to cry, the simple beauty of their reunion! =,) so nostalgic and the picture of Renji, Byakuya, Ikaku, Toshiro and Kenpachi arriving is awesomely sexy! =D Can't wait to see it in anime! =D There is a God! I know I went fan-girl big time! lol

**Disclaimer**:** I do not own the song D-TecnoLife or Uverworld**. I wish I could meet them I fell in love with that song when I first heard it in Bleach opening theme and his voice! Check them out awesome band especially live! =) I know I went on a ranting spree but I'm excited! Rukia luv, you would look good even if you were bald! Lol There is nothing like Ichigo in black, Sexy beast! ;)


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Half an hour later Rukia is trying to get up, eyes still closed but she feels feminine hands softly pushing her back down.

"I, I have to, ough my head hurts".

"Rukia-san lie back down. You're going to make yourself dizzy".

"Rangiku-San, is that you"?

"Yes it is so relax Ichigo is not by himself out there".

Rukia feels an ice pack over her right eye. She tries to touch her eye but it hurts just to try and remove the ice pack.

"What were you thinking Rukia? Do you know how ballistic Ichigo turned"?

"Suki-Chan don't get her upset. She'll only try to get up even more". Orihime scolds Tatsuki.

"Wait, Ichigo went ballistic? Do you mean Hollow-ballistic or Ichigo-ballistic"?

"Its okay Rukia-Chan he just went Ichigo-Kun ballistic, if that's any better".

Rukia lies back down holding the ice pack closer to her head.

"Nii-Sama…"

* * *

><p>Back in the living room there's enough tension to cut it with a knife and spread it on bread. Renji had explained to both Captains what had prompted Ulquiorra's appearance and what's happened since then. Ichigo wearing his trade mark scowl has ice on his right hand and is sitting on the floor by the kitchen counter. Ulquiorra is sitting on the couch head shot back staring into space but very angry. Toshiro is still leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking at his phone occasionally. Byakuya is sitting poised on a chair with a bruised right cheek wiping fresh blood from his swollen cut lips which refuse to stop bleeding. Renji has left out certain details like Rukia being pregnant and the engagement. That story is Ichigo's and Rukia's to tell. The only voice heard the entire time is Renji's everyone else is deep in thought. Toshiro breaks the silence.<p>

"You mean to tell us that this has been going on for about two weeks and you fail to see that by law it's a straight offence"?

"I never said that Captain Hitsugaya. I'm just filling in the gaps for you kindly do not put words into my mouth".

"But that's exactly what your actions portray Abarai, keeping quiet about this façade. Have you not heard of 'Actions speak louder than words'; it is what you are doing. Have you lost your way like Aizen"?

Renji walks straight up to him.

"Don't ever put me in the same boat as that asshole! Never question my loyalty to Soul Society I put my best friend on death row for it and I will regret that for the rest of my dead life"!

"That's enough". Byakuya puts down the bloody handkerchief. "Kurosaki follow me to Rukia's room. The rest of you refrain from speaking nonsense and keep off each other also no one leaves".

* * *

><p>Ichigo stands up and follows taking something with him. Once they walk in the girls walk out. Ichigo closes the door and heads to sit next to Rukia. He nudges her chin and raises it towards him.<p>

"Are you crazy Rukia? Why did you do that"?

"I couldn't help it. You were going to get hit on your handsome face strawberry".

"Don't make a joke. I don't care if there's a million swords flying my way never step in front of me. I protect you not the other way around". Rukia buries her head into his chest dropping the ice pack. "You were hungry sorry I couldn't prepare something better".

She smiles and takes the sandwich and starts to eat. She offers him. He smiles back but shakes his head. Byakuya is looking at them with his eyes wide open. He looks at Rukia and studies her for a while.

"Rukia I'm sorry for hitting you, I didn't mean to hurt you but you…" He stops abruptly and eyes grow even wider than before.

"Nii-Sama what is the matter? There's no need to apologize it was my fault for getting in the way. You don't look well. You should use Kido to help like Rangiku did for me".

Byakuya walks closer to Rukia and shuts his eyes and once again opens them back up, he takes his right hand and puts it over her lower abdomen. He looks into Rukia's scared eyes then looks at Ichigo who simply smirks at him. Byakuya then falls backwards onto the bed.

"Nii-Sama"!

* * *

><p>"So Renji-San, you like them human like Rukia-Chan does huh"? Renji glares at Rangiku. "Don't get me wrong that's so hot…Taichou I think he is human. I don't sense anything else but his aura that Permeates everything that is Orihime-Chan. Maybe they are telling the truth and he's changed. With everything that has been going on anything is possible…" Orihime smiles at Rangiku. "Taichou, Taichou are you even listeningto me…" Toshiro is looking at his phone and texting again. Rangiku walks up to him, no sexy strut no hip swinging just a normal walk. She snatches the phone and reads some of the content because he snatches it right back. "Always Hinamori-Chan, aren't you tired of running around like a love sick puppy? Waiting for your master to command her next trick"?<p>

The rest of the viewers are baffled at what they are witnessing.

"You still don't know your place Matsumoto? You are never allowed to mention her name or mock her in any way".

"Oh please give me a break your precious Momo-Chan never does anything wrong according to you. All she sees is Aizen the traitor! It's sickening, she isn't good for anything, and all she does is wine and cry about her mistakes. All she did was try and stop Aizen's plan not actually fight him, she's still pining after him. Do you know she tried to see him even though he's imprisoned? She can't stand next to me".

Toshiro has had enough he slaps her so hard she loses her footing and lands on the floor on her knees. Renji walks over to Toshiro while Orihime aids Rangiku to stand up.

"You are the one who cannot stand next to her! You're a dishonor to my Squad parading around dressed like that and drinking Sake till you tip to the ground. I wonder who did you sleep with to get here, It's no wonder Gin always left you behind, didn't trust you enough to tell you his plans. No one respects you for your battle skills or your intelligence"!

"That's enough Captain Hitsugaya"!

Renji puts a hand to his chest and pushes him to the wall. Toshiro's chest is rising and falling out of breath from his mouth lashing at Rangiku.

"I didn't know you felt that way about me Taichou. I'm sorry for being such a burden all of this time..." Her tears are pouring out like large rain drops but hides them.

"Matsumoto don't even think about leaving".

Ignoring him she retreats from the apartment and closes the door.

"Rangiku-San wait".

Orihime rushes out the door.

"What the hell was that? How could you say those things to her? I know she was out of line but she is only concerned for you. Do not ever put your hands on her again even if she _is_ out of line. Don't take out your frustrations about Momo on her. The only reasons I don't punch you right here and now is because Rangiku would kill my ass, I respect you enough to know you will make this right with her and you called my Captain tonight not anyone else, so you are lucky".

Ulquiorra gets up to follow Orihime but Renji shakes his head to stop him. He sits back down. Tatsuki touches Ulqiorra's shoulder to ease him before heading out the door she winks at Renji as he smiles.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku-San wait up".<p>

She is walking through traffic ignoring Orihime calling out to her and incoming cars. Rangiku is so upset she doesn't see the car heading straight towards her.

"Rangiku-San look out"!

Orihime knows she won't make it to her in time. Rangiku looks back at Orihime and then forward. She is about to get hit when someone yanks her back and they fall onto the hard pavement. Orihime finally reaches them.

"Are you okay"?

She nods.

"You took the brunt of the fall Chad thank you".

Orihime offers Rangiku a hand to get up. Rangiku landed on top of Chad with his back pressed to the ground.

"Thanks Orihime-Chan". She fixes her dress.

"Hi Chad-Kun, why don't we all go back"? Rangiku shakes her head at Orihime's suggestion.

"I don't think that's a good idea Orihime-Chan, I'm going for a walk".

"But…"

"I'll stay with her if that's okay with you Orihime". Chad turns to look at Rangiku.

"I'm not good company right now".

"I wasn't good company that time either". She smiles knowing what he meant which leaves Orihime lost.

"You should go back to the apartment he is waiting there for you".

She hugs Orihime and walks off with Chad. Orihime sighs and heads back towards the apartment.

"Where do you want to go"?

"Somewhere nobody knows me, a place that nobody knows I'm a disgrace". He studies her face and notices the bruised cheek.

"I know the perfect spot". Chad takes her hand.

* * *

><p>Orihime walks up the stairs and meets Tatsuki who is waiting.<p>

"You guys disappeared rather fast".

_"_Sorry Suki-Chan I was trying to keep up with her".

"Where is she Hime"?

"With Chad-Kun but she looks so broken".

The girls walk back inside.

"Where is Rangiku"?

"Well Renji-Kun, she is with Chad-Kun"…she speaks loud enough so that Toshiro could hear…"she was storming through traffic she couldn't hear my screams. There was a car coming really fast and it was going to hit her. It probably would have killed her if he hadn't pulled her back. She is too upset to come back here and who could blame her".

Orihime pouts and plops herself next to Ulquiorra.

"Che she is disobeying a direct order"? Toshiro knocks on the bed room door. "Kuchiki I'm retrieving Matsumoto I'll return shortly". He walks out the front door.

Orihime is the only one who smiles.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia heard what he said but no one answered since Byakuya is passed out on the bed. Ichigo moves him to lie straight. Rukia looks nervous.<p>

_"_Luv relax so he probably figured it out but…" Ichigo starts laughing hysterically…"the great Byakuya Kuchiki passed out cause"…he continues to laugh…"his sister is pregnant..." Rukia kicks Ichigo on the shin he begins to hop but continues to laugh. "Ough, hahahaha…"

Rukia starts to giggle and soon finds herself on the same boat as Ichigo. She's holding her stomach from it. "Hey luv lend me your phone".

She passes it to him, Ichigo tells her to stand on one side and he's on the other while he takes a picture of him in bed. They laugh all over again. She starts acting like him and picks up a hanger pretending that's his zanpakuto and with her best voice impression…

"Regardless of who or what they are, anyone who disturbs Soul Society will be cut down" but wait Rukia is pregnant by a substitute Shinigami"?

Rukia pretends to faint and falls on the bed. Ichigo claps and laughs even harder. Neither notice he had woke up and saw the whole thing just didn't move from his position. Now he is sitting upright.

"I'm glad you both find this amusing but you were slouching a bit Rukia when you held the pretend zanpakotu". Rukia and Ichigo quickly sober up and stand next to each other. "Do you know the big commotion it will stir in Soul Society? Nobility does not take pride in a child born out of wedlock…" Ichigo intertwines his hand with hers and pulls up the left hand which has the ring. "Why are you raising your hands this is not school…"

Ichigo drags Rukia with him and presents her hand close up. Byakuya finally finds the reason and suddenly feels light headed all over again but he fights it by closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"By the way _Onī-san_ we are having two not one". Ichigo smiles brightly.

Byakuya lies back down and closes his eyes though still conscious.

"Why did you tell him strawberry"?

"He was going to find out sooner or later".

"But can't you tell? He is about to faint again".

Byakuya instructs the whispering pair to sit on the bed by using his hand by pointing. They do so and he is pacing back and forth lost in thought. After a few minute of clear thinking he stops.

"Guess there's only one way to solve this; you must come to Soul Society and perform a traditional wedding. If I do this correctly it can look like you got pregnant right after. Kurosaki you are going to have to join the Gotei 13 and it cannot be a seat lower than Lieutenant. I knew the moment you stepped into our path we were headed towards disaster. Rukia you were turning out so well. Why did I let you defile my sister? No point in bringing that up now". He holds his head and nudges his way between the pair. Rukia and Ichigo are trying to digest everything he just threw at them. "Stick your chin up Kurosaki, Kuchiki men do not slouch or panic. You are rough around the edges but I will sculpt you into Nobility even if I have to bleed it out of you".

Ichigo falls backwards onto the bed but doesn't faint.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) So the craziness ensues for our favorite pair! Lol Anyway enjoy and drop a review if you can =D


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Nii-Sama Ichigo and I are not ready to get married. He just graduated from high school. This was unplanned and we will deal with it our way. He has a full life ahead of him and his own family and friends here".

"Then what are your plans Rukia? Stay here and pretend to be human with a Gigai? What about your duties to the family and Soul Society"?

"I can do both being here as the Shinigami representative anyway so I fail to see the problem".

They are bickering back and forth with Ichigo just listening trying to say something but they don't allow him.

"Wonderful idea Rukia, do you actually think that would work"? He stuffs a pillow under his shirt and pretends to be Rukia adding a high pitch to his voice. "Don't even try to move one step from there, if you try to follow me... I'll never forgive you! Never mind strawberry I like being barefoot and pregnant".

Ichigo is laughing hysterically at his portrayal of Rukia.

"That was low Nii-Sama". Rukia is glaring at her brother.

They ensue arguing and Ichigo keeps chuckling. Rukia pulls the pillow from underneath the shirt and proceeds to beat Ichigo with it soon Byakuya starts chuckling.

"Oh you find this funny too".

She starts swinging at Byakuya. She pulls Ichigo by his shirt.

"GET OUT"!

Rukia pushes them out of the room and throws all four pillows at them before slamming the door shut and locking it. The others are wondering what just happened. Ichigo knocks on the door.

"Rukia I'm sorry. I'm a jerk for laughing..." He looks at Byakuya and suddenly they both start laughing again. Renji looks amazed at the very sight. "Man you are getting m-me in-to trou-ble…" Ichigo coughs and takes a deep breath and exhales. "Wukia, Wukia I'm sowwy..."

"Get lost strawberry"!

"Wukia I could break the door down".

She opens the door and kicks him square in the shin with a pointy shoe on then locks the door again. Ichigo starts jumping up and down. Byakuya continues to laugh that's when Rukia decides she has had enough and opens the door to hurl the pointy shoe at Byakuya's head causing him to fall backwards.

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful Chad. The beach is breath taking".<p>

"I knew you would like it, ready to talk about it"?

"Honestly no I'm not but maybe it will give me some peace". She explained what happened between her and her captain. "I hide behind all of this…" she's pointing at herself… "the sake the tight close the flirting, it's all my protective gear. My Taichou, my Toshiro sees the real me. Gin and he are the only ones who ever could see through my defense mechanism. It was so hard to let go completely of Gin because he was my safe haven in a way, the man who saw the deep scars inside and didn't judge. When I thought he betrayed me and the Soul Society I wanted to die, I thought how could I have been so wrong about the man I love? I was used to getting left behind but not in the form of betrayal. Do you know who helped me regain my confidence and to walk tall and proud my Taichou. He is my savior and doesn't even know it. There were times Gin would stop talking to me for no apparent reason though now I think it was to protect me, my Taichou would press me to my limits but it was so I could carry on with dignity. Even when he would suffer in silence because he wasn't able to protect Momo-Chan he carried with dignity and pride but I could see through it. The guilt, sadness and fear he felt for her was kept at bay..."

She holds her knees to her chest… "ever since she woke up went to battle and got injured by him all of that is consuming him alive. I know Momo-Chan is super sweet, honest, graceful and beautiful I am the one who can't stand next to her. I've always known that but it hurts so deep to hear it from him. The only thing she and I have in common is our innocence was taken by a cold man…" she pauses as if remembering something awful…

"I don't want to lose the young man who I've come to cherish, depend on and…and…" she trails off as large tears pour out Chad tries to comfort her but stops waiting for her to finish…"Do you know how it feels to be in a crowded room, feel like you are totally alone and screaming at the top of your lungs but nobody hears you? I felt like that until my Taichou came into my life. The moment I laid eyes on him that fateful day at that shop, those bright, fierce turquoise eyes stared back at me I knew he would be someone I'd die for in an instance no second thoughts, no regrets...before I even knew it my feelings morphed into something stronger but I lost him to Momo-Chan...there is no room for me, it's time for me to move on completely, I don't belong there anymore cause I never really did".

"I know he didn't mean what he said to you".

"You don't know my Taichou; he meant every word he said. My Toshiro doesn't blow wind but truth. That's why it hurts so much and that's why I lo…"

She stops and buries her head.

"Do you know what you just confessed Rangiku"? She refuses to look at him. "I know all about falling for someone considered 'wrong' for you but that's a matter of opinion".

She opens her eyes wide.

"You still have not said anything I remember telling you that I would help out gladly".

"My feelings will not get returned but yours can".

Rangiku begins to cry.

_"_But you have to try Chad it's so sad to think of never trying and not knowing". He pats her back and pulls her to him.

"I'll try if you try Rangiku".

"That's not fair".

Her words are muffled since her face is pressed into his chest. He pulls away from her.

"I'm going to get us some ice cream floats at a spot that's open till five in the morning".

He wipes her eyes gently. She smiles at him before he leaves.

"Gin I'm so tired of struggling against life if I'm even alive, I feel so dead inside right now". She reaches for the night sky. "Once again you go where I can't follow or…" She closes her eyes and brings her head to sit on top of her knees. "What are you thinking old girl? That is damned pathetic".

The sun is rising now after some time has gone by and Chad fell asleep lying on his back but Rangiku remained awake. She's staring at the ocean. She stands up and walks away closer to the rocks. She kneels down and begins to dig deep then takes off the necklace from around her neck; her hands are shaking but she manages to steady herself.

"I can do this bury..." she sobs uncontrollably…"bury my heart".

She drops it and pours sand on top till it's completely sealed. Chad is looking and feeling sad for his close friend who helped him accept his feelings and encouraged him to speak more. He looks up to the sky deciding it would be best if he let her be.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment everyone is asleep. Ichigo is leaning against the door, Byakuya is on the couch, and the remaining couples are occupying the other two bed rooms. The door bell rings and wakes up both Ichigo and Byakuya. Ichigo drags himself to the door and opens. Its Toshiro and Momo, she has her arm around his. Ichigo doesn't know what happened last night. He steps aside and lets them in. A few minutes go by and Byakuya is awake. They are having a discussion.<p>

"So let me get this straight you guys were deployed to Karakura because there has been weird activity with abnormal spirit energy".

Toshiro and Momo nod.

"There's also been more Hollow activity though they disappear as soon as they show up. I'm surprised that none of you have sensed it".

Byakuya and Ichigo look at each other.

"Well things have been odd and busy around here Toshiro".

"It's Captain Hitsu…oh never mind you'll never change".

Ichigo smirks at him.

"Captain Hitsugaya you were given a place to stay"?

"Yes Kuchiki".

"Kindly retreat there with both of the Lieutenants and I'll handle things here. We will keep communications open if in case something should arise".

Toshiro nods.

"Where's Matsumoto"?

"Isn't she with you"?

"Matsumoto never came back"?

Renji comes out of the bed room and closes the door behind him. He greets Momo and everyone else.

"You went to retrieve her last night remember". Renji once again is annoyed.

"That's my fault Lieutenant Renji-San I stopped Shiro to explain some things on Hollow activity".

Renji stares directly into Toshiro's eyes. Ichigo looks at both Renji and Toshiro trying to figure out what's the odd vibe he is getting from both of them.

"Psst Ichigo, Psst Ichigo, strawberry".

Ichigo looks towards the closet and sees Rukia standing by the slightly open door.

"Red everyone is going to be hungry so get cooking or ordering".

"Why me"?

"I'll tell Rukia you refused to cook or provide food".

Renji thinks back to Rukia's earlier wrath and decides he does not want part of it. He drags his feet to the kitchen and as the rest sit and start to discuss business Ichigo inches closer to the open closet and slips in.

"Rukia are you still mad at me? I'm sorry about…" He notices she is pacing back and forth as well as having the caught like a deer in the headlight look. "Luv what is the matter"? She stops in front of him and unties her Chappy robe, Ichigo freezes with his eyes bulging out. "Wha, wha, what is that"?

Rukia hits him upside the head.

"You put them there so that's a dumb question".

"Ru, ru, ruki…" She hits him upside the head again …"a. Thanks I needed that".

She continues to pace around.

"I'm only about one week and some days but I already have a noticeable bump". She's biting her nails. Ichigo stops in front of her and places his hand over the bump and smiles. She places her hand over his. He leans down and kisses her on the lips placing both hands on her neck. She tip toes and wraps her arms around his waist. He lets her up for air by removing his lips but not his hold. "Ichigo I didn't have this bump last night".

"I know, maybe Hanataro can help. Rukia I agree with Byakuya about going to Soul Society and getting into The Gotei 13. I already had decided that before he said anything".

"Ichigo I'm not okay with this. You have a life here. A family I consider mine and how this will affect them frightens me. They lost their mom way too soon. Could you imagine losing you"?

"Luv they will understand and it's not like we won't see each other". She starts to cry. He rubs circles over her back. "Please don't cry anymore".

"Can't help it, it's the hormones. Ichigo promise me not to jump into anything without discussing it with them. They don't even know I'm pregnant or that we are engaged".

"Okay, okay I promise. So please stop crying. We will go to the neighbors and pick them up. We will take them out and have a great time but you have to see Hanataro first".

She nods and they stay in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Toshiro is trying to get in touch with Rangiku by calling her cell. She looks at her phone as it rings.<p>

"Why don't you pick it up"? Chad questions her actions.

"I'm not ready yet. Besides I'm having a great time hanging out with you. Plus you agreed to Hollow hunt with me what else can a girl ask for".

She puts her phone away and pulls his hand.

"Matsumoto is not answering her cell".

He closes his eyes trying to feel her but he can't no matter how hard he tries. Renji walks over leaving Momo to do the cooking.

"Does Momo know about Ulquiorra"?

"No, she just had volunteered to come with us for the irregular spirit energy and Hollows. We are not needed there so they dispatched us here".

"You seem worried about something". Toshiro scowls at Renji. "Guess you do have somewhat of a conscience left in you".

He walks away and leaves Toshiro annoyed still but deep in thought.

* * *

><p>Ichigo does the same thing Rukia did to him. Byakuya also inches his way there after noticing Ichigo. Once he gets in unnoticed she shows him the same thing. He is pacing once again.<p>

"Nii-Sama just give us some time to work things out here. I appreciate everything you are doing but it's our responsibility to make the right choices. Ichigo's family is just as important as yours is".

He nods then walks up to her raising his hand to touch but is hesitant so Rukia takes his hand and plants it on her small yet poking out belly. He smiles slightly but pulls away rather fast.

"Moving on I think I understand what weird spirit energy they are feeling. It is the twins you are carrying. They are already growing faster than normal. The fact you two cannot pick it up is because the both of you are swimming in it. The force is a source of you both. I was using my energy to cover it up last night that is why I fainted".

Ichigo shakes his head in disaggreance.

"Bull..." Ichigo coughs..."shit".

Byakuya rolls his eyes.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) I know there is a lot of Rangiku here but I happen to feel for the blonde bombshell! Plus I'm not A MomoxHitsu or KarinxHitsu shipper =/ Lol Things are going to get complicated for our favorite pair so stay tuned! Xoxoxo =)

Keep reading and drop a review if you can! Bye my wickeds! =)


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Toshiro and Momo had breakfast and left. Rukia, Ichigo, Renji and Byakuya have finished eating.

"Upon hearing everything I will keep quiet on Ulquiorra, to me he will just be a descendant of the Espada with extraordinary resemblance. I will get them to legalize that in Central but he needs to remain under low profile till then I already discussed this with Captain Hitsugaya before his departure".

Rukia stands up and bows in front of him before lunging at him giving him a big hug.

"You are the best Nii-Sama in all of Soul Society".

He blushes and hugs her back.

"However if something goes wrong you three will be in charge of the clean up".

Ichigo and Renji nod with understanding. Orihime hearing this from the bed room comes out crying and hugs Byakuya as well. Everyone remains stunned as Byakuya's eyes open wider but pats her back trying to ease her sobbing. He tries to pry her off gently but she's unmovable. He glares but remains sitting on the chair and patting her back while she is sitting on his lap. Ulquiorra comes out rubbing his eyes and gets worried when he sees her crying in his arms. Rukia sensing this walks over and pulls Ulquiorra towards them. She explains and Ulquiorra is shocked that the _fearless and unforgiving_ Kuchiki, Byakuya is doing this much for them. Ulquiorra not really knowing what to do imitates what Orihime is still doing and hugs him with the exception of crying. Ichigo and Renji start laughing at the site as the source of their laughter is stuck with two people hugging him. Rukia runs to get her cell and takes a picture.

* * *

><p>Sometime later in the day…<p>

"Ichigo how do you feel about living arrangements"?

"What do you mean Luv"?

"Well since we are here for now, where should we live? I feel safe in your house but if our babies are creating this much activity I do not want to put the girls or Otousan in harm's way".

_"_I think we could alternate if that makes you more comfortable, as long as were together I'm happy with that".

He squeezes her hand which he is holding as they walk to Hanataro's home.

"Are you sure of walking there"?

"Un huh, I do not feel any different except the bloated tummy aspect of it".

"I haven't been able to get in touch with Chad. I've left him several messages since the spell dejection that night and up till the engagement. I'm worried about him".

"Strawberry why don't you go to his apartment I can make it to Hanataro just fine".

She smiles confidently.

"Nope, not happening luv I'm not leaving you alone".

_"_Oh come on, I can still kick ass besides with the others patrolling it will be fine".

Ichigo shakes his head.

"I called Karin and Yuzu to tell them were going out to dinner. I called dad he didn't pick up so then I tried his hotel and they said he checked out".

"Guess that means he's on his way back here. Think Captain Hitsugaya and Rangiku will keep quiet about Akachan"?

"I believe so besides don't worry Red and I promised Orihime we will keep him safe".

"Did I mention I love you strawberry"?

"Nope".

She smiles.

"I love you so much its scary strawberry".

He points to his cheek. She stops and tiptoes to reach it but he moves his head causing their lips to touch.

"You're sneaky, I kind of like it".

They're heading to the apartment which Hanataro is waiting for them there. Once they reach him he begins to examine using spells.

"To answer your question Ichigo-San in Soul Society woman can get pregnant. There are souls of babies that are reborn within a womb, like a reincarnation. There are a lot of unborn or aborted babies though normally there is a system, a procedure in place to do so. In Rukia-Chan's case your babies are miracles because you didn't follow a system"…Hanataro smiles whole heartedly…"these precious gifts are totally new souls, that is why they have a special energy. They will also grow a little faster due to their abundance in spirit energy. If my hypothesis is correct in about four to five months they will be born".

"Wow that's pretty fast".

"I'm not entirely sure though Rukia-Chan, I asked someone of my complete trust to look up the information for me but you really should see a doctor here".

"Here Hanataro? You told me to check in Soul Society".

"That was before I felt them today; they are truly alive heartbeat and all that much is a fact".

Rukia and Ichigo can't believe what they are hearing.

"To tell you the truth Rukia and I didn't know what to think but this changes things".

"I have other theories but I really need to discuss things further with my Captain Unohana, Retsu but only if you agree".

"Yes…"... "No…"

They look at each other. Hanataro gives them some privacy.

"Why not Rukia"?

"We told Nii-Sama to hold back the information remember"?

"Right but that was before finding out all of this. The more we know the better besides…"

"I'm scared Ichigo. Central 46, Gotei 13 and the Spirit King all scare me"…Ichigo grabs her shaking hands…"we have all witnessed how they react to the unknown. You and I have suffered the brunt of that. I refuse to let our babies go through the same".

Rukia breaks down crying. Ichigo kneels in front of her and pulls her into his arms. He is startled of the immense shaking coming from her.

"Shhh, don't cry. I swear on my life no harm will come to our miracles. Rukia do you still trust me"?

"How can you ask that? Of course I do, blindly strawberry".

"Everything I've said I was going to do, I've done them right"? She nods.

"Yes, even getting back your powers".

"Then know this…" he pulls back slightly to look into her eyes…"no one or anything will get to our babies with wicked intentions, not heaven nor hell will get near them".

She calms down and relaxes. "Hanataro could you give us some time to reach a decision"?

"Well of course Ichigo-San. In the meantime I can do research. Here is the name and number of a great gynecologist who is my confidant in Karakura. She knows about Soul Reapers and is currently my girlfriend".

"Thank you so much Hanataro and congratulations on having a girlfriend".

Rukia gives him a big hug Ichigo pats him on the back.

"You really have helped us out in so many ways, helping and healing me on our first meeting, keeping Rukia alive and now this, there are no words to describe my gratitude".

He bows to him and Hanataro blushes.

"No please you must not, we are Nakama, no we are family".

"Yes we are so if you ever need anything from me just call and I will be right here".

"_We_ will be right here Hanataro". Rukia happily chimes in.

She keeps hugging him as he smiles brightly. They say their goodbyes as Hanataro politely turns them down for dinner. He is on his way to a date with his girlfriend but took a rain check for another evening.

"How are you feeling"?

"Much better thanks like always strawberry. Can we sleep at your house tonight"?

"You mean_ our_ house luv and yes we can".

Rukia rewards him with a kiss.

"It's a nice night let's keep walking to the neighbors house".

* * *

><p>The pair have arrived to pick up the girls and are now sitting in the restaurant. The girls are congratulating them and enjoying their dinner. Outside Renji is keeping an eye out for Hollows.<p>

Toshiro and Momo are patrolling.

"Shiro-Chan is there still no word from Rangiku-San"?

"No there is not".

"What happened between you two"?

"We had a mere disagreement".

Toshiro and Momo stop jumping from building to building.

"Did you feel that Shiro-Chan"?

He nods and senses Rangiku's reiatsu as he picks up speed towards that direction. Renji sitting atop of a tree feels the immense pressure very far off into the distance.

Rukia stops what she is doing feeling something eerie.

"Hey strawberry do you feel that"?

"Yes we should…"

"No Ichigo, we stay here with the girls the others out there will take care of that. They are having fun let's enjoy this".

"You are right I feel better that Red is outside too".

* * *

><p>When Toshiro and Momo arrive they are stunned to see Chad and Rangiku fighting four Gillians and a very tall Adjuchas.<p>

Both of them are sweating and out of breath with some cuts and bruises. Rangiku charges and strikes one down as Chad takes down another. Toshiro and Rangiku share a quick glance as he passes her and cuts down a Gillian. Momo foolishly goes after the Adjuchas. He smacks her into a tree but she gets back up wobbly. Toshiro goes to her aid and stands in front of her.

"What do you want filthy Hollow"?

"Do not insult me by sticking me in with those brainless idiots".

"Whatever just answer the damn question".

"No I think not".

He jumps back and ten Hollows appear. Everyone continues to battle. Momo gets surrounded by two Hollows and cuts them down but she goes after the Adjuchas who has been dodging blows by Toshiro, Chad and Rangiku as they fight.

"I grow tired of you, disgusting Soul Reaper".

"You have got some nerve calling me disgusting, it's because of vermin like you that Captain Aizen fell so low"!

"That low life doesn't belong in Hueco Mundo, glad he's gone".

The Adjuchas wears a deranged eerie grin.

"You'll pay for that"!

Momo lunges towards him as he remains still; Rangiku looks on in horror to see there is a Hollow with a bee like sting in its tail waiting behind the Adjuchas. What happens next is so fast it's like a blur. As Momo swings the sword she slashes Rangiku's back since the Adjuchas disappears. Rangiku got stabbed in the stomach by the bee like Hollow's tail as she beheads him. The Hollow disintegrates and Rangiku falls on one knee using her sword for support.

"Rangiku-San"!

"Don't worry Momo-Chan, this is nothing help my Taichou and Chad".

_"_I'm going to get help hang on"!

Momo helps her to lean up against a tree. Toshiro didn't quite see what happened but sees her get injured.

"Matsumoto…" he yells… "Bankai"!

Momo flies to get Orihime. Toshiro is freezing and cutting at a blinding speed. Chad is trying to get to her but a nasty big Hollow is currently on top of him.

Rangiku looks at her stomach wincing in pain as the tip of the tail is there. It's wide enough to make a whole the size of a fist. Her legs are slightly bent to the side; she slides herself slowly to the ground.

"That feels better…" She stares at the night sky… "So many beautiful stars here…" her vision is getting blurry and sweat is trickling down her face…"Gin I can't hold on…" she reaches towards the sky…"I can never reach"… she shuts her eyes as the pain is wreaking havoc throughout her body, one hand gripping the ground the other reaching out upwards. A tear slips down from each eye. Toshiro looks back at her as he cuts down the last Hollow. He can see her reaching out and saying something. He shunpo's over to her. She is seeing Gin descending towards her smiling.

"Finally, I caught you…" Toshiro grabs her hand breaking the image. She tries to focus her double vision. He is horrified to see the protrusion stabbing her stomach, how pale and hot to the touch she is. "Taichou"?

"Do not speak save your strength".

"I'm sorry Taichou…" her tears are pouring out…"I…"

He wipes her tears away tenderly.

"I'm the sorry one, I had no right to hit you…" she cups his face hand is hot and shaking, he is cold which is soothing her.

"Mmm you feel so good Taichou".

He stares at the stinger in her stomach and tries to touch it.

"If I remove it you will bleed to death but its poisoning you".

"It's okay Taichou I'm starting to feel numb".

She's starting to lose focus her eyes looking distant. He delicately grabs her face with both hands and gently messaging her cheeks trying to keep her awake.

"Matsumoto focus on me my eyes. You're burning up".

He closes in blowing cool breath onto her face. She giggles.

"So I have to die to get you this close Taichou".

"Do not say such stupid things".

"My Taichou, my Toshiro…" her speech is languid…"do not let Aizen win, Momo-Chan is infatuated with an illusion…" her eyes are feeling heavy…"you are real, the realist and purest I've ever seen, illusions fade but you my Toshiro…" their lips are mere inches away, eyes locked and she lazily reaches his ear to whisper something…his eyes get watery right before she passes out, her heart beat gone.

"Matsumoto, Matsumoto…" he begins to shake her, he can't hear the shouting as Momo reaches with Orihime running to her side. Chad pulls him off Rangiku so they can start to work on her. He is looking around and can see everyone but can't hear anything but the last words she spoke. Ulquiorra and Tatsuki-Chan arrive now. Orihime is crying as it seems futile.

"She's not responding"! Orihime yells in anguish.

Momo is trying to heal her as well. Ulquiorra kneels down and touches the stinger, he closes his eyes and the stinger begins to push out evaporating once free. Orihime and everyone else is staring in disbelief. He then touches her big wound and the poison is seeping out of her body in the color purple. Her body is convulsing. He then opens his eyes.

"Heal her now, it should work".

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) The way I explained Soul Society and babies is just my theory not Bleach or Tite Kubo's. Thanks for reading! =) Stay tuned and Review! =D


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Where's Rangiku"?

"She's inside the room Shiro-Chan is keeping her company".

"Momo cheer up. She will make it".

"Thanks Rukia-San".

Ichigo and Rukia walk inside. Toshiro is sitting up against a wall on the floor one knee bent the other straight. Rukia walks up to Rangiku who is lying on a bed pale, covered in sweat with a cold rag over her forehead and panting with shortness of breath. Her torso is bandaged up till her breast but is wearing shorts. Her body is covered with a blanket. Due to the poison it's healing slowly and painfully which means the wounds are taking longer to close. Ichigo pats Toshiro on the back. Toshiro doesn't look up he just continues to look at Rangiku.

"I'm going to stay with Rangiku awhile Ichigo".

"Okay luv, I'll be out there".

Ichigo pats Toshiro again before walking out of the room while Rukia remains.

* * *

><p>"What the hell happened to Rangiku"? Renji is asking Chad.<p>

"We were patrolling around the city when all of a sudden her Soul pager went off".

_"_That was over kill, four Gillians, an Adjuchas and about ten Hollows". Renji tousles his hair in exasperation.

"It was my entire fault. I lost my temper over Captain Aizen". Momo looks sullen.

"When in the hell are you going to stop calling him a damn Captain"? Renji waves his hand in the air.

"Renji ease down a bit".

Ichigo puts a hand to his chest.

"Someone needs to take off the kid gloves and make her understand".

"Everyone should take a breather…" Ichigo leans in and whispers…"besides it's not your job to do so Red".

Chad hangs up his cell realizing Ichigo left him many messages. He goes to Ichigo and gives him a long bear hug.

"I'm happy for you and Rukia and you're having twins".

He is whispering this to Ichigo not being sure who knows. Ichigo returns the hug.

"Thanks Chad, it means a lot coming from you".

Renji sits next to Momo whom is still crying.

"I'm sorry Momo, I was out of line. I don't blame you for Rangiku but I meant what I said about that man".

She nods and smiles at him. He puts his arm around her to offer some comfort.

* * *

><p>Rukia changes the rag dipping it in ice cold water courtesy Toshiro and places it back on Rangiku.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya, I know you are blaming yourself please cease from doing that. She would hit you upside the head with her big ones…" Rukia is joking to liven things…"I want to share something with the both of you but you have got to get better Rangiku". She walks to Toshiro and kneels down beside him and puts her hand over his. "She is stronger than most and I know Rangiku is not ready to leave your side. Being your Lieutenant fills her with pride".

He squeezes her hand slightly as she gets up but remains looking at Rangiku. She then joins the others.

"Momo get some sleep were here, you look tired and worn out". Renji makes a suggestion to her.

"No I rather stay up".

Her eyes are struggling to stay awake. Renji picks her up and carries her to the other room. Chad hugs Rukia and congratulates her whole heartedly.

"Thanks Chad". Rukia returns the hug smiling.

"As soon as Byakuya gets here we need to discuss what's happening. Rukia and I think we have an answer to the sudden activity of Hollows". Ichigo seems pretty sure which gets everyones attention.

Renji joins them in the living room. Orihime is exhausted from healing as well so she is asleep on Ulquiorra's lap. Tatsuki comes in with a tray of teacups. They are pretty much sitting around until Byakuya waltzes in.

"I apologize but this apartment was more difficult to get to than Rukia's apartment. How is Lieutenant Matsumoto doing"?

"She's fighting it with all her might but it's a slow and painful process Nii-Sama".

Rukia takes a deep breath and lets it out. Ichigo holds her hands.

"Rukia and I went to see Hanataro earlier and he shed some light on our situation". He explains in detail what he told them concerning the babies and the strong energy they produce. "So the reason why none of you can sense it is because it comes off as Rukia and mines Reiryoku".

"Rukia-Chan, are you sure they're alive like with heartbeats and all"?

Orihime gets closer as Rukia lifts her shirt a little to uncover the small belly. Orihime reaches out her hand but looks at Rukia.

"You don't have to ask".

Orihime touches it and feels how alive they are with her abilities. Orihime starts giggling and before you know it everyone can feel it revealing they do have heartbeats and are strong twins.

"We really don't know at this point if they are going to be able to travel to Soul Society and live there. We told Hanataro we would think about letting Unohana know now or later but we might not have time with everything going on. If we're right, more Hollows will come to Kurakara and attack". Byakuya drinks a sip of tea. "Byakuya we are at a loss, what should we do"? Ichigo actually seems lost.

"This does put us in a bind. I agreed to buy some time but with all this happening it's out of my hands. Maybe not, let me speak to Unohana first before letting anyone else in Soul Society know. In the meantime stay clear of traveling outside except for prenatal affairs. Do not expose Ichigo's family to danger so remain in your apartment. I will be staying with them and Isshin as I already know_ he..." _Byakuya points at Ichigo_..._ "will not want to separate from Rukia. Isshin and I will worry about the politics".

"Wow Byakuya I'm impressed…" he pauses… "wait my dad"! Ichigo is surprised.

"What did you expect? When you called and left a message telling him about proposing to Rukia he immediately called and threatened me not to interfere. The only reason he isn't here is due to leaving his passport at the hotel. He should be arriving any minute. Oh and he is quite miffed you failed to tell him Rukia is pregnant".

"What you told him"?

"We are the head of the families besides you took too long, not to mention you and her clearly do not make sound decisions. Knocked up and unwed does not stipulate good judgment". Ichigo hangs his mouth wide open much like Rukia is doing. Everyone else is nodding/laughing agreeing. "Moving on Ulquiorra is there not something you want to tell me"?

Ulquiorra gulps a little.

"Yes Nii-Sama". Ulquiorra answers quickly.

Now everyone is hanging with their mouths open at what Ulquiorra just called him. Byakuya pats a spot on the couch next to him which ulquiorra first bows then sits.

"It seems some of Ichigo's and Orihime's power from that night is inside me but I still don't have a Hollow hole".

"I sense you are still human but do not worry I already legalized you as human".

"Thanks Nii-Sama". Ulquiorra bows once again.

"That's it for now I will have a briefing with Captain Hitsugaya alone, meeting adjourned everyone is dismissed".

* * *

><p>Byakuya knocks before going in to speak with Toshiro leaving everyone stunned at the interaction between them. Byakuya sticks his head out.<p>

"Kurosaki if you call me Nii-Sama I will make Rukia an early widow before you even get married".

He closes the door to the bed room. Ichigo is inching towards the door as Renji holds his leg trying to stop him.

"Damn that Byakuya". Ichigo is pissed Ulquiorra can call Byakuya Nii-Sama but he is not aloud. Not that he really wants to call him that but it's the principle of it all.

"Ichigo lets pick up the girls and go home I'm tired".

Renji lets him go.

"I should stay here in case Rangiku needs me".

"There is nothing more you can do get some much needed rest Orihime".

Orihime nods at Rukia. Everyone's says their goodnights to Toshiro who is in a daze while Orihime remains in the room with him and Byakuya.

"I hear music helps out when a person is unresponsive…" she takes out her I-Pod and turns it on… "Rangiku told me both of you know how to use it. I will be back tomorrow morning but please call me if anything changes. Make sure you get rest Hitsugaya-Kun". She kisses Rangiku's forehead and whispers… "Hurry up and wake up I don't think your Taichou can handle this and neither can I. I've got so much to tell you".

She bows goodnight to the Captains and walks out.

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

"Not tonight Kuchiki, whatever it is you want to tell me please wait till Matsumoto…"

"Alright it can wait but I advise taking Lieutenant Matsumoto to Soul Society".

"If there is no change tomorrow…I just don't want to move her".

"Captain Hitsugaya…we have seen her fight through many battles, Lieutenant Matsumoto will make it through this one too".

He bows and walks out of the room.

* * *

><p>The group waits for Orihime who looked in on Momo and is walking out with Byakuya.<p>

_"_Nii-Sama you can stay in our apartment".

Ichigo takes hold of Rukia's hand.

"I can give everyone a ride but you're going to have to squeeze in". Ichigo raises his free hand.

"Tatsuki, Chad, Ulquiorra and I will take a cab but thanks".

Everyone says their goodnights heading to their destinations.

* * *

><p>"Taichou…" Rankigu is gasping for air…"Taichou…"<p>

He springs to his feet and stands next to her. She is thrashing around a bit. She starts to cry even though unconscious.

"Matsumoto I'm here please stop it's breaking my…"

He ceases talking and changes the rag but it's not working her temperature is 104 degrees. He removes the thermometer. He takes off his black t-shirt but keeps his jeans on. He is now 5'4 muscles are well defined including a six pack, just slender but toned all around. He carefully climbs into bed turning her slightly so he can spoon her (not sexual yet!) He is turning his whole body into a human Popsicle and wraps one arm around her waist carefully not to reopen the wounds and the other over her exposed arm. He is holding her lightly. Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol starts playing from the I-Pod.

She starts to relax in his gentle grip, her breathing even and profound. She is fisting the bed so he takes his hand and covers her fist.

"I'm here, you are not alone. Can't you hear me? Can't you feel me? You said I was real, that I showed you…Ichimaru is not so stop reaching…do you hear me"?

Rangiku stops fisting the bed. He slowly intertwines their fingers. Her eyes are fluttering furiously fighting to open up.

"Taichou…"

"That's it come back".

He's tightening the grip on her hand. Her eyes open.

"Taichou it feels good, you're so cold". She presses back into him causing more contact. "Tighter, hold me tighter please". He presses into her. "Your breathing on me feels heavenly". He starts blowing on her neck causing her to crane upwards. They soon begin pressing into each other slowly. "Taichou I want to see you". He lets go of her hand and crosses over her body. He is now facing her. She cups his face. "Thanks for bringing me back taichou. Even when you were not in bed with me I could feel your Reiatsu engulfing me like a winter wonderland. Like always you save me".

He leans into her touch.

"Thank you for coming back to me. You saved me and my grandmother and I do not think I ever truly thanked you. It's frightening a world without you Matsumoto".

A single tear escapes his eye while trying hard not to let any more out. She scoots over closer to him, wraps her arms around him and pushes him into her chest securely.

"It's okay to let it show Taichou". He silently lets the tears fall with them is all the pain and frustrations since Aizen stabbed Momo, through him stabbing Momo himself and Rangiku being injured in the Arrancar war, till right now almost losing her again. He had been carrying all of it all this time. "My Toshiro I wish that I could take it all away for you, to wipe your heart clean of such burdens…" her tears are flowing freely… "it must be so hard to remain stoic, to show no fear or concerns, always fighting to prove you belong in The Gotei 13 but you don't need to Toshiro. Everyone already knows you belong; sacrificing your feelings is a terrible price to pay. I will help you get some happiness back Taichou, I promise".

She kisses the top of his head and keeps caressing him as they both drift into sleep.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo along with the girls arrive to a dark house. Ichigo goes turns on the light and Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi and Tessia yell…"BANZAI"!<p>

There are balloons and confetti with a giant banner reading "_Congratulations on getting my third daughter pregnant, Congratulations on making my son a man"!_

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Hope everyone is safe with Irene stating her claim about! Thanks for the support my wickeds! =) Keep reading and reviewing it powers me up with writing juice ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Snow Patrol or their wonderful music this includes "Chasing Cars"!


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

One hour later Byakuya joined in on the celebration. All are pretty drunk with the exception of Rukia, Ichigo and the girls. Isshin is dancing with Rukia to a Frank Sinatra song, Strangers in The Night.

"Rukia my third daughter, Thank you truly for bringing back happiness to my useless son". They both smile. "But we both know he's far from useless, I say that to push beyond his limits. Truth of the matter is my son shut down thinking he caused Masaki's death and couldn't save her. He felt he didn't deserve love or happiness. It will break my heart forever that he suffered that way in silence and I am the true useless one…"

"Please do not say that".

"It is true but I vowed to Masaki that our daughters will not share the same fate. I will always be in debt to you my very precious third daughter…" Rukia's eyes are brimming with unshed tears. She wraps her arms tighter as she looks towards Ichigo… "when you were gone Ichigo was beginning to withdraw again and I will admit if it wasn't for Orihime and the others he would have sunk deeper but I know my son he played the _I'm all better and bad by myself thing_ and still he was pretending so Rukia, Arigato".

"I'm the grateful one Otousan, Arigato for welcoming me into this wonderful family".

He kisses her forehead and lets her go after the song finishes. Rukia stands in front of Ichigo who is getting a noogie from a drunken Yoruichi. Rukia is crying.

"Rukia, why are you crying? What did you do to her old man"?

"Ichigo, you fool…"

"What did I do"? Rukia goes to answer but instead she covers her mouth with her right hand and runs up the stairs. "What the hell"?

Ichigo stands up to follow her but Yoruichi smacks him in the back causing him to stumble forward.

"I'll tell you what you did, you knocked her up good"!

The grown-ups laugh. Ichigo turns bright red and runs upstairs basically he had been red the whole time after he read the banner.

"Where are you luv"? He hears her hacking up a lung in the room that has the sink and washing machines. "Open the door luv".

"No I don't want you to see me like…" bluh… "just go away".

"Nii-Chan I'll make her some tea".

"Thanks Yuzu".

"You guys…" she is sobbing… "kept my toothbrush".

Ichigo smirks.

"No one dared to remove it. It would have been like you never were here and that's just wrong". He can hear her rinsing, gargling and spitting. "I kept telling myself that you would waltz back in like that fateful night".

She opens the door and hugs him.

"I hate that you felt that way. I called you a fool because you carry such pain and burdens. Please share them with me, I promise I'll carry them for you and if they are too heavy I'll freeze and shatter them away".

She looks up into his eyes and he sees determination and sadness. He nods and picks her up heading to his bed room. She opens the door so they can go in. He sits on the bed with her on his lap.

"I promise but only if you will let me do the same for you, especially now and in the future". She nods in response. "I'll have to tell dad not to talk nonsense to…"

"No Ichigo, Otousan just wants to thank me and he loves you so much. You and him are so much alike carrying so much guilt and pain inside…" Rukia smiles… "if I can help a little even if it's just to listen it will be an honor to do so. Please don't scold him ever I want him to turn to me always".

"How did I get so lucky with you"?

"Kami-Sama said…" Rukia turns her voice deep… "_lets show this strawberry he deserves all the love and sunshine in the world plus throw in this midget as a bonus_"…Ichigo laughs… "seriously I promise…" holding his face with both hands and never breaking eye contact using lips she taps his forehead… "to show you love…" taps his nose… "to make you feel love…" she taps his mouth… "to make you understand you deserve love for the rest of eternity…" digging into his hair she cranes his head up and pushes down forcefully into his lips with a fever pitch passion high. She is dominant yet gentle leaving him totally breathless and with want as he did to her the night she handed him to Orihime when she didn't have her memories. He massages her back underneath her shirt then reaches up to grab her lips again but she teases him retracting and then plunges her tongue deeply in again using her hands to grip the back of his head and hair to do so. Rukia smiles knowing she got him right where she wants him. The knocking on the door causes Rukia to stop.

"Onee-San I have your tea".

She gets off Ichigo who falls back onto the bed out of frustration. She opens the door to let her in.

"Thank you Yuzu-Chan it smells delicious".

_"_It's a non caffeine ginger tea I read that helps a lot".

Rukia give her a hug.

"Thanks again Yuzu-Chan you're a great auntie already".

Ichigo walks over and messes her hair up as he playfully pats it.

"Thanks Yuzu. Could you also do us one more favor and excuse us with our guests downstairs tell them Rukia and I need rest".

"You're both welcome and of course I'll tell them".

She walks back down stairs.

"She will make a good mother and wife someday".  
>"Over my dead body she will have a husband".<p>

Rukia laughs while drinking some tea.

"Anyway how do you feel"?

_"_Much better I think it was the spinning around".

Ichigo takes his shirt off.

"I'm going to take a cold shower. You stay here unless you want to take one together…" he leans into her inches away from her lips which are slightly parted… "Wait you can't because you're a screamer". Ichigo waltz's out.

Rukia stops laughing.

"Damn that strawberry getting the last word. I'll show him".

Ichigo is scrubbing his back.

"Ichigo I don't feel good". He turns off the water and opens the bath room door and there is Rukia with nothing but a towel on. She goes in and locks the door behind her. "I thought we could kill two Hollows with one stone. You don't mind right"?

He smiles at her.

"Not at all luv, the more the merrier".

She looks at him he is only wearing a small towel around his waist. She strips hers off and there is nothing under the towel causing Ichigo to gulp nervously.

"What's the matter strawberry? You think you can't hold out"?

He removes his towel completely sending Rukia to stare and salivate.

"I, I'm just fine. Do you need help scrubbing luv"?

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that trick. I'm perfectly capable of doing this task by myself".

They start to wash their most intimate parts sensually and slowly trying to see who will give up first. Their breathing has increased then Rukia leans over Ichigo's sitting body on the plastic washing stool reaching for the shampoo. The only body contact is her right arm brushing against his left arm but despite that surprisingly she grabs it and retreats without incident. Rukia works up a lather and some of it gets in her left eye.

"Ouch that stings Ichigo please pass me the shower head".

He grabs it and carefully removes some suds away first by blowing it away from her face.

"Tilt your head back for me".

She complies as he picks up a wet rag and hands it to her while he rinses her head pressing the shower head onto her scalp with one hand in a massaging manner while the other hand is on the tip of her forehead so that water doesn't travel into her nose.

"Mmm your hands are magic Ichigo. I could get use to bathing with you, first at our secret engagement and now this".

He takes the conditioner and works it in.

_"_You haven't seen anything yet luv". As he continues she is leaning back into him causing a lot more than arms to touch. She reaches for his right thigh causing him to flinch. He gets close to her ear. "Say it, say you want me".

She is completely lost in the moment.

"I want…"

Suddenly there is someone trying to get in and both become startled.

"Wait a minute Yoruichi-San, that's the shower. This way is the toilet".

"Oops, sorry Ichigo if you need help in there just tell me, Rukia-Chan doesn't have to know".

They can hear Karin taking Yoruichi away. Rukia is about to open the door and let her have it when Ichigo hangs on to her then finally after Rukia stops struggling the pair rinse off quickly. After Ichigo made sure no one was in the hall he gave a signal to Rukia so she can follow. Once inside Ichigo laughs at what happened while Rukia is not amused. He puts on a pair of boxer briefs and a tee.

"Luv don't sulk she didn't mean anything by it she's always playing around with me like that". That seemed to piss her off more. "I mean she just teases me, baiting me to react".

She is just glaring at him now.

"Well have you '_reacted'_ to her '_teasing'_?

"Of course not luv, she is my nakama and that's all".

"That's all it better be or I'll take her to the vet and get her spayed…" he gulps nervously… "can I borrow one of your tee's"?

"Help yourself to one. You know I like it when you get territorial and jealous".

She throws a hanger at him which he dodges. She slips into a tee that reads "If you try to fail, and succeed, which have you done"?

"Nice tee, I like what it says".

"You can wear it whenever you like luv".

He lies down on the bed.

"I'm going to blow dry my hair I'll be back". He nods.

Rukia comes back in after a couple of minutes to find Ichigo asleep. She looks for a blanket to cover him from the closet since he didn't slip under the covers. "You must be tired". He's turned facing the window so she snuggles behind him wrapping her arm around his waist. "Goodnight my king".

She kisses the back of his neck and waits for sleep to take over.

* * *

><p>Toshiro opens his eyes but doesn't see Rangiku in bed. He blushes crimson thinking about last night. He slips out of bed and puts his t-shirt back on walking out of the room.<p>

"Morning Taichou, you're just in time". There is breakfast on the table which Rangiku and Momo prepared. "Now hurry up and wash your face the food is still hot". He studies her wondering how she isn't in bed after being wounded and poisoned close to death. She pushes him towards the rest room giving him no time to question. Once he is in she meets Momo in the kitchen. "Remember after breakfast take him straight out and tell him I'll meet up with you guys a little later on with Chad".

"Rangiku-San are you sure you're feeling better"?

_"_I told you I'm feeling great. I might be a little sore but it's nothing this old girl can't handle. I really want Taichou to have fun he's been down lately and _only_ _you_ can help".

Momo blushes.

"Gomenasai Rangiku-San, for allowing that disgusting Adjuchas to goat me into attacking him only to have a Hollow sting you and I slash your back causing you much pain and almost death".

"Stop apologizing it just shows you are human with emotions unlike the Hollows. Let's just forget it, I survived didn't I"?

Momo notices the sadness and dissapointment in her voice.

"Rangiku-San…"

"Anyway Momo-Chan I have to get going. Make sure you guys make it to the fair".

With that she grabs her shades and walks out of the apartment. Once the door closes she leans into the door holding her stomach and feeling dizzy but nothing feels worse than the pain in her heart.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later Toshiro and Momo are walking around the entrance of the fair. She is smiling brightly while he is scowling giving Ichigo a run for his money with the trademark expression.<p>

"Shiro-Chan, why are you looking unhappy"?

"That's a dumb question Momo…" she looks dejected… "I'm sorry I did not mean to snap at you but I do not understand Matsumoto. After being seriously injured she makes breakfast takes off and telling us to come to a fair".

"I think Rangiku-San has been picking up on your moods, she just wants you to have some fun besides she's joining us with Chad. I think they might have something going on".

Toshiro looks her dead in the eyes and looks more pissed off. Momo's cell alerts her to a text message. She begins to read it…

_"Momo and Taichou we are running late so go in without us will meet you inside. P.S stop scowling Taichou and have fun think of Momo-Chan she needs this too"._

Toshiro pulls Momo by the hand and they walk inside the fair. Momo is surprised at his actions but holds onto his hand tightly causing her to blush. Two hours went by so fast they got on a Ferris wheel, played some games and now are enjoying ice cream. His expression has relaxed and Momo is laughing at a joke she remembered from their child hood.

"You know sometimes I miss those years terribly…" he gives her his full attention… "we were innocent and happy. There were no traitors or wars".

He touches her face to wipe a tear.

"But that is what makes us stronger so that in the future nothing can break us. I believe everything happens for a reason and even though it hurts now someday you will look back and say I have come this far because I stared pain and betrayal in the face and won with my heart whole and stronger".

She smiles brightly looking at him with watery warm orbs. She leans in and kisses his lips without opening her mouth causing him to drop the ice cream. Rangiku who was in Shinigami form puts a hand to cover her mouth, flies out of the fair and back to where her body is with a mod soul waiting, her body immediately falling to her knees. She is sweating and panting due to the amount in Reiryoku she just used to suppress her presence since she is still not well but the tears escaping her eyes have nothing to do with that.

"What are you crying for? This is what you wanted for him to be happy. So stop being selfish and let go of what's left of your wretched heart".

The mod soul looks worried but Rangiku gets up and picks up her body flying off again.

* * *

><p>Chad is in front of the apartment where Rangiku, Toshiro and Momo are staying. He had tried ringing the bell but no one answered and he can't sense them in anyway. He is dialing her cell but no pick up.<p>

Orihime and Ulquiorra are walking towards him.

"Good morning Chad-Kun". He replies the same and the guys greet each other as well. "That is odd Rangiku-San is hurt bad why would she not be here? Do you think something bad happened"?

"I doubt it we would know by now. I tried calling her cell but I didn't get an answer".  
>"I'll try and text her Chad-Kun".<p>

* * *

><p>"Onee-San your food will get cold".<p>

"Just five more minutes Suzumi".

"Who is Suzumi? I'm Yuzu".

Rukia groggily opens her eyes.

"Yuzu-Chan what time is it"?

"Its twelve fifteen in the afternoon. All the men are gone including Yoruichi-San. Karin-Chan went to the fair she had already promised some friends but she wants us to meet up with her".

"Ichigo is gone too? That strawberry left without telling me"?

"Nii-Chan tried to wake you up but failed and got a lump on the head".

"Oh well…he should have tried harder. Do you know where they went"?

"All Otousan said it was male bonding time".

"So why in the hell did Yoruichi go too? I mean darn she should have stayed with us girls".

Rukia laughs nervously.

"I'll be waiting for you downstairs Onee-San". Yuzu gives a knowing grin.

"Thanks Yuzu-Chan".

After Rukia eats breakfast and dress they head towards the fair. Rukia is happy to have some alone time with Ichigo's sisters. She had tried to contact Momo about Rangiku but no one answered. Her phone rings. "Hi Orihime, what's up? No I haven't I did try calling Momo. Really, yeah it sounds strange. I'm on my way to the fair Yuzu-Chan and I are meeting Karin-Chan there. Yeah sure come along, alright bye".

* * *

><p>Momo has been pulling a still stunned Toshiro around the fair.<p>

"I like being with you like this Shiro-Chan it's so different and fun but you have been quiet. Is something on your mind"?

"I'm just thinking about stuff but nothing you have done wrong".

"That's really good because I plan to do this more often".

She pulls him by the hand and plants another smooch right on the lips. This time he closes his eyes and pulls her closer. Little do they know there's a captive audience staring at them some in shock, some angry and some are blushing over their display.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Sorry for the hold up just a lot has been going on! Hope you guys are still there =D Keep reading and enjoy! =) Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the late great Frank Sinatra.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Author's note: strong sexual content.

"Dad really, I want to get back to Rukia".

"Relax son were doing some fishing besides Rukia needs to unwind".

"Listen to Isshin, have fun while you still can".

Ichigo glares daggers at Urahara. All men are wearing swimming trunks in different colors with shirts unbuttoned Yoruichi is wearing a gold bikini with jean shorts. Byakuya is taking sun on a beach chair; Yoruichi is fishing and caught two so far, Tessai is preparing sandwiches while Isshin and Urahara are fishing as well.

"There's no fun in sitting on a yacht in the middle of nowhere trying to catch fish, I don't like fishing".

Isshin kicks him on the arm.

"Ouch, what was that for old man"?

"You're too slow and such a spoiled sport. Come here son and help me catch something". Ichigo walks over. "You know I think you and Rukia-Chan should have waited on marriage let alone being parents. You're both still young and inexperienced. Don't get me wrong son I absolutely adore and love Rukia-Chan I truly see her as my third daughter. You haven't even started college. Do you know where you're going to live or how to support your family"?

"I haven't told Rukia yet but I plan to use the money from the trust I have to support us till either I go to Soul Society and join the ranks or work here in the living world. I did do an internship as a paramedic assistant. The staff there is cool with me so I am sure they will take me in to their staff. The last thing I expected was for Rukia and me to be together as a couple not because my feelings weren't there but because I believed like a jackass that she abandoned me. I never saw myself as a husband or father even in my future but its happening and now I can't imagine not being married to Rukia or having kids with her".

"For the love of Kami, what wouldn't I give for your mom to be here she would be just as proud or more than I am right now of you no scratch that statement since you were born we knew you were someone special. Saving your family, friends and strangers in a town or anywhere else on this planet and never asking for anything in return is amazing. I guess Masaki and I did something right after all".

He laughs and gives Ichigo a big hug while he sheds some tears.

"Old man you don't have to say those things…"

"Ichigo my only son please understand you were not responsible for what happened she chose to protect you die honorably and happy that she was able to do so. So dump all of those negative feelings and guilt they will only hold you down".

Ichigo finds he cannot hold back his tears all he can do is hug his dad tighter.

Yoruichi slides closer to Urahara.

"Makes you want to have one huh"?

_"_Have one what"?

She smiles and leans into his ear. He turns bright red but smirks under that hat he wears.

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-Kun, what are you doing"?<p>

Toshiro and Momo look back to see where the question came from which was Orihime but notice the rather large group that was there. Ulquiorra, Chad, Rukia, Ichigo's sisters plus their friends. Karin's image of her crush went up in smoke.

"Thought you were different but I guessed wrong Toshiro".

Karin takes Yuzu by the hand and signals her friends to follow. Toshiro lifts his hand to get Karin's attention but fails.

"I'll be right there girls. Captain Hitsugaya where is Rangiku? Is she here with you"?

Orihime is tapping her foot with rage. Toshiro exhales before answering Rukia.

"I do not know".

Rukia attempts to talk but Orihime chimes in.

"Your Lieutenant is seriously injured from a direct Hollow hit meant for your girlfriend and you don't know where she is"?

"Do not question his concern for his Lieutenant. You dont know him have some respect". Momo gets in Orihime's face.

"Excuse me Lieutenant of a_ lunatic_ for calling it like I see it".

Rukia puts a hand to her mouth not to smile.

"That was low for a girl holding hands with the _lunatic's_ lap dog". Momo has a quick retort.

Toshiro's vein is popping out with anger.

"Enough with the insults, it was Matsumoto's idea for us to come here".

"That's right Rangiku-San said she wanted us to spend time together and insisted she was going to meet us here with him".

Momo is pointing at Chad.

"With me…"

Suddenly Chad takes of running to the exit of the carnival.

"Something bad could have happened. We have all tried to call her but she doesn't answer. I'm going to find her".

Toshiro begins to move.

"Please continue your date and have fun, her real friends are going to find her ice Captain". Orihime sticks her nose up into the air.

"Wait I want to come too but I have to stay with the girls please keep me informed".

"I will Rukia-Chan stay with the girls".

Orihime and Ulquiorra run out of the carnival as well. Toshiro feels guilty and confused.

"Captain Hitsugaya try not to worry I'm sure they'll find her and she will be fine".

Rukia smiles and bows before running to catch up with the girls.

"Shiro-Chan are you alright"?

"I need to find Matsumoto and clear this mess up".

"Okay I'll come with you".

"I'd rather you went back to the apartment in case she returns".

"Are you angry with me for saying what I did"? Momo looks worried.

"Not at all you defended me and yourself, Thanks for that. Come on I'll walk you".

"That's okay I'll be fine find Rangiku-San".

"I insist on taking you there things are not safe out here right now".

After a couple of minutes they arrive at the apartment.

"Thanks Shiro-Chan for today and walking me here. I'll never forget it".

She hugs him tightly. He hugs her back and runs off.

"Please come back to me Shiro-Chan". Momo looks on worriedly.

* * *

><p>Rukia is sitting on a park bench still at the carnival. She is eating a hot dog.<p>

"Why in the hell is it called a hot dog? It isn't made of dogs. Humans and their funny way of naming things…"a text message pops up on her cell…

"Hi luv I'm sorry about leaving you. The old man is sneaky".

She texts back…"I miss you strawberry though I'm having fun with your sisters at the carnival".

"I miss you too I wanted to go with you and them".

"Don't worry we will come back with you".

"How is Rangiku"?

"That's a whole can of worms but I'll tell you when she is found. Your sisters are calling me I better go. I love you xoxoxoxo =)".

"I love you a million times more xoxoxoxoxoxoxo =D".

"P.s tell Yoruichi to keep her claws off you or else x_x ".

"Lol you are damn sexy when you do that x)".

Rukia laughs and puts her phone away not sensing she is being watched.

A couple of minutes later Rukia is standing behind Yuzu with her arms wrapped around her shoulders lost in thought.

"Onee-San, Karin-Chan seems upset even though she is smiling and having fun".

"I was just thinking the same thing. Don't worry she will be fine". They walk over to where the rest of their friends are and she takes Karin by the hand. "I need to borrow your friend she is the only one who can win me a bunny rabbit over there. I'll bring her back". They run off together and arrive in front of a shooting range. Rukia gives the booth clerk some money. "Now work your magic Karin-Chan win me that Chappy rabbit with the carrot.

Karin points the gun at the balloons and misses using the three shots. Rukia gives the clerk more money. Karin takes a deep breath and focuses on the target and she hits the balloon for the rabbit win. Rukia squeals with delight and hands the clerk more money to let her keep playing. By the time Karin is done she has won ten rounds. She is smiling genuinely. Her friends and other onlookers clap for her.

That was damn terrific. I was right to choose you".

"Thanks Rukia-nee I needed that".

Rukia sits on a bench hugging her rabbit as Karin joins her.

"You didn't get it at first but you found your wave and rode it out till you won my rabbit. Life is a lot like that game. I didn't get it right till now with your brother. I had silly crushes, I feel like the world is ending crushes and what was I smoking crushes…" both girls laugh… "but that doesn't make them any less important because they were my feelings and emotions they helped mold me to who I am today. I found true love but if that's not enough we can shoot them down or use my Zanpakuto to slice them down".

That makes Karin laugh out loud.

"Thanks Rukia-nee I'm glad your crushes didn't work out".

She gets up and pulls Rukia with her who has a smile as big as the sky.

* * *

><p>Chad is listening to his messages while waiting for the pair to arrive.<p>

"I really need to start checking voicemail".

Ulquiorra and Orihime run to him.

"Any luck Chad-Kun"?

"Nope she left me a message saying to pretend we were going to meet them at the carnival and that she is okay".

"I'm worried I can't sense her anywhere. She was wounded terribly and all she could think about is Hitsugaya-Kun, my heart aches for her".

Ulquiorra puts a hand on her head and presses it onto his chest as she wraps her arms around him.

"I have an idea I'll go to the beach we went to the other night you guys search here".

They both nod as Chad leaves.

* * *

><p>Rukia got an update from Orihime letting her know there still no news on her whereabouts.<p>

"Girls, do you mind if we go home"?

"Sure, its four o'clock Onee-San you must be tired".

"I agree with Yuzu".

The group walks back taking the other kids home first before going to their homes.

* * *

><p>Renji comes out the shower with boxer briefs and a towel around his hair. Tatsuki bleached her hair almost platinum.<p>

"Do you like it stud"?

"I love it firecracker".

He picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist.

"I enjoyed our day in bed and I so don't want to leave this apartment".  
>"Who says we're leaving"?<p>

She starts kissing him and pulling her body weight back in order to fall onto the bed. He smirks into the kiss as they fall backwards. Renji and tatsuki have ignored their cell phones by leaving them on vibrate.

* * *

><p>Finally the other group is heading back from fishing and Isshin called home telling the girls not to cook anything.<p>

"Yoruichi give me back my phone". Ichigo states rather annoyed.

"Why are you worried you're going to get it when you get home"?

"Don't press that button".

She laughs as she does just that. Urahara and Isshin laugh at Ichigo.

"My sister is going to rip you a new one. I cannot wait to hear you explain this". Byakuya fixes his shades.

"Here Ichigo you can have it back". Yoruichi hands the cell back to him.

Ichigo looks at his phone saying message successfully sent.

"Oh Kami I'm screwed".

* * *

><p>Rukia looks at her phone while peeling vegetables for when they arrive when she hears her phone with a new message. She opens the message with the tip of her pinky as she is peeling and hands wet. There is a picture of Ichigo with his swimming trunks no shirt lying on the Yacht floor with a hand on the chest of a very topless Yoruichi straddling his waist. Rukia's vein pops out in murderous rage her aura turns completely black and cuts her hand only noticing when Yuzu runs out of the kitchen and returns with a first aid kit. Yuzu rinses her hand and sits her on a chair. Rukia starts to sniffle.<p>

"I knew he liked big…" Rukia pauses to sob like a child… "breasts".

Karin looks at the phone.

"Yuzu our brother's an idiot".

She shows Yuzu as she turns bright red to match Rukia's blood.

"Onee-San, there's probably a real good reason for this".

"Nnno there isn't he just like big ones…" sobbing… "like Orihime's, Rangiku's and that cat in heat (Rukia means Yoruichi) have. I'm tinny".

Yuzu cleansed and bandaged the hand which was actually deep. Rukia stars hiccupping. Karin gets her some water.

"Here drink this".

"Thanks…" hiccup… "Karin-Chan. You guys think they'll grow"?

Rukia is pointing at her breasts while the girls look at each other not knowing how to answer.

* * *

><p>"Ulquiorra thanks for running around with me all day".<p>

"You do not need to thank me I love spending time with you no matter what we are doing Kokoro".

Orihime stops dead in her tracks with eyes wide open.

"Is something wrong"?

Orihime puts a hand to her chest and shakes her head.

"You just called me Kokoro".

"I'm sorry I did that without thinking…"

She interrupts by jumping into his arms straddling him in the process.

"I love it always call me that".

He caresses her face as they begin to kiss wildly.

"Were, almost at our apartment Yokubō (means desire) that is my name for you".

He smiles and is walking really fast with her towards the apartment. As they keep kissing she is struggling to put the code in. Once they get in she's still on him but begins to unbutton the shirt. Her patience is running low so she rips the shirt open sending flying buttons everywhere. He falls back onto the couch and finally they break for much needed air panting. She takes off her purse dropping it on the floor, then starts to unbutton her shirt he is mesmerized by how sensual she is and joins her in opening the shirt but never breaks eye contact. Once they are done he slowly pulls the shirt off her shoulders to reveal her white with pink ribbons bra. He cups her face to give reassurance.

"We do not have to go further I'm content with just holding you". She smiles and leans down to kiss him this time slower. Orihime sits back up and unclips her bra. He's still looking into her eyes. "Are you sure Kokoro"?

"I've never been surer of anything in my life".

"I have never seen someone so breath taking as you".

He sits up to kiss her and their naked chests are pressed together. She re-wraps her legs around him as he elevates them off the couch holding her up with his hands underneath her ruffle skirt. He walks into the bed room and closes the door with his foot. The need is coming back and she unbuttons his jeans while he is on her neck. Soon they are on the bed and he gets off her to take off his sneakers and pull his jeans off while she takes off her boots and pulls down her skirt. He's hopping around trying to balance himself but falls missing a step.

"Are you okay Yokubō"?

She leans her body forward to look on the floor and they both start to laugh.

"That was smooth huh"?

Orihime laughs harder.

"Hell yes that was very sexy".

He climbs over to her and lies down on her but not with full weight. She takes his hand and drags it down to her pink hip huggers underwear. He slowly starts to pull it down along with his body to take it off completely. He then takes his navy blue boxer briefs off. He slowly brings his body back up to her trailing his hand up her leg and lifts her body up pulling them closer to the headboard while kissing her neck then her ear.

"I'm going to make you feel mind blowing ecstasy".

Her heart started thumping and racing harder than it already was. He's leaving a trail of kisses as he works down to her breasts licking and sucking them. Orihime is moaning softly. He then surprises her by parting her legs and planting them around his shoulders, she yelps in surprise, He parts her lower lips and just dives in sucking her magical button for a few then sticks his tongue deep inside her walls.

"Oh my Kami…" Using both hands she is clutching the pillow… "ah feels so…" loud panting… "good". Orihime begins to moan louder and clasps her feet together as she releases fully into his mouth as he drinks it all up making her ride it out longer. She brings down her legs and pulls him up to deeply kiss him. "That was amazing Ulqui. It's my turn to…"

"I want to be inside of you". Ulquiorra interrupts, she smiles and widens her legs to accommodate him. He leans down but doesn't enter her yet. "I need to loosen you a little".

"It's okay".

She grabs his very large and pulsating manhood and places it in her entrance.

_"_This is going to hurt". Ignoring him she wraps her legs and strongly pushes him in all the way causing him to gasp and her to whimper. "I, I told you it would...hurt".

She touches his face giving him reassurance like he did to her. He slowly moves taking short strokes seeing the pain in her face. Two tears roll down her cheek so he leans down and licks them away.

"Please move I can't wait anymore".

He complies and gradually picks up speed sending chills up her spine. Her moans and whimpers are getting louder and full of desire. He is moaning and breathing profoundly. He takes her hand and places it over his heart.

"You took it from your hands and put it where it belongs. Thank you".

Orihime lets more tears slip out.

"Ulquiorra Ai shi teru… Ai shi teru".

He completely stops with hypnotizing green orbs holding back unshed tears. She brings his face down and kisses his forehead then lips. He intertwines their hands together and puts them above her head as he starts plunging deeper and going faster. Orihime clasps her legs tighter around him meeting his strokes as they both are feeling the nearing climax. Orihime is practically screaming and moaning his name. She screams his name to the heavens and releases.

"ULQUIORRA"!

Ulquiorra soon follows and grunts loudly while thrusting a few extra times draining himself completely inside her. The both of them lie in a heap of passion and bliss. He comes down to her awaiting arms and is kissing her with as much passion and love possible.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku please pick up your phone and where are you? I apologize for listening to the message late".<p>

Chad hangs up his phone. He continues home to recharge then goes back out. Once he reaches his apartment there is Rangiku slouched against his door full of sand, her tube top torn, hair disheveled and dried up tears. Chad immediately crouches down touching her cheek willing her to open her eyes but her Reiryoku is almost reduced to nothing. He scoops her up and opens his door placing her gently onto his bed.

"Rangiku what happened to you"?

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Thanks for keeping up with the story =D There might be a slight time skip coming up! Stay tuned its going to get interesting! ;)


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Chad sits on a chair next to Rangiku who is lying on his bed still unconscious. He tried calling Orihime but there wasn't an answer so he called Toshiro who is running like a bat out of hell to his apartment. The bell rings and chad runs to open the door there standing is an out of breath Toshiro.

"Where is she"?

"In my bed room I haven't touched or moved her but she's still unconscious".

Chad leads him to the room once inside Toshiro gasps in horror. Since her hair is out of the way he can see the corner of her lip has dried up blood. Her wound on the stomach is reopened and some blood is showing through her top.

"Do you have clean gauzes and antiseptics"?

"Yes I do I'll be back with them".

Toshiro gently touches her face which is really cold. Rangiku begins to wake up and starts pushing and kicking.

"Get off of me leave me alone"!

"Matsumoto it's me".

"Taichou…" She opens her eyes and automatically starts shaking but she retracts back further away from him till she reaches the headboard. "You shouldn't see me like this…" she continues to shake... "please don't".

Looking closer he sees black and blue bruises along her arms.

"I'm so sorry, I should have been there".

She reaches for him but stops.

"Its not your fault so please don't suffer for me I'm not worth it".

"Do not repeat those words to me or to anyone ever again". Toshiro's scowl is in full effect.

Chad's about to walk in but decides to give them privacy so he steps back. Rangiku in a small voice answers a silent question he doesn't dare to ask.

"They didn't get to do what they wanted to. I fought them off as best as I could. If I wasn't so weak of Reiryoku they would not have been able to land one finger on me. I doubt they will try and touch another female again though".

She smiles a little but grimaces in pain reminding her of the wound on her stomach.

"It never would have happened if you hadn't sent me and Momo to the carnival. Why did you send us there and lie about meeting Yasutora"?

"You looked like you were having fun Taichou".

"That's not an answer were you spying on us and for how long"?

"Long enough to watch you drop your ice cream, anyway none of it is of my concern".

"It's none of your concern, since when? You have always meddled into my business as well as others. You proved that with today's activities".

She pouts.

_"_Well sorry for giving you exactly what you wanted. You didn't shove her away, did you? I bet your glad I meddled this time Taichou".

She straightens her legs to get off the bed holding her stomach while doing so.

"Don't move without me healing you first".

"I don't need your help".

She gets up slowly but falls to her knees he rushes to her side.

"You are not well".

Her voice gets louder.

"Don't touch me"!

"Why can't I touch you"?

She yells out loud.

"Because I can't have you"!

Her eyes are wide realizing what she just yelled out loud as if for the heavens to hear. She gets up at full strength and heads to the front door grabbing her shoes and running out barefoot. Chad looks at him.

"Don't you plan on going after her? Toshiro doesn't answer he is still kneeling on the floor where she left him. "Fine I will, just close the door behind you".

The door closes with Toshiro still there. He snaps out of it and bolts out the door.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Isshin and Byakuya walk inside the house carrying fish.<p>

"I cannot believe I am holding these things".

Byakuya takes the cooler with fish into the kitchen where yuzu is waiting to start the meal of course she is blushing like mad and staring as she helps him starstruck however oblivious Byakuya does not notice.

"Oi Yuzu where is Rukia"?

Yuzu turns her face to him looking kind of mad.

"Why are you looking at me that way"?

Yuzu never looks at him that way so he is confused.

"Shhh…"

Karin glares daggers in Ichigo's direction and pointing to her lap. Ichigo walks over to the living room. Rukia is sleeping on Karin's lap while she is playing video games. Yuzu walks over and pulls Ichigo by the ear to the kitchen.

"Ough, ough…"

"What is this Nii-Chan? I'm so disappointed in you making Onee-San upset". Byakuya and Isshin laugh. "What are you two laughing at"? Yuzu lets go of Ichigo's ear and grabs the laughing duo in the same manner. "It's not funny to make a mother to be cry. She was so upset she cut herself".

"What, she cut herself"?

Ichigo walks back to the sofa and sees her hand wrapped. His famous scowl comes back.

"I'm going to kill Yoruichi".

"Yuzu-Chan, my sweet, sweet daughter could you let go of Otousan. It's starting to hurt Otousan is sorry".

She lets go of his ear but forgets about byakuya so he leans down to let her know to do the same for him. Isshin gets his phone and is ready to take a pic. Yuzu finally notices Byakuya right in front of her face and instantly blushes while holding her breath. He literally took her breath away.

"Do you mind releasing me"?

Yuzu's mind suddenly travels to a fantasy of a fourteen year old in the Kurosaki house hold…

_Byakuya and Yuzu are in the kitchen cooking he has an apron with a picture of her on the front. He is sweating from cooking so she wipes his forehead._

_"Thank you my darling Kā-sa…" he taps her lips… "could you release me"?_

_Byakuya turns so she could undo the apron…_

"Yuzu-Chan darling, wake up".

"Hmm...Otousan is that you? My head is pounding. What happened to me"?

Byakuya has her head on a pillow which is on his lap but the one who spoke to her was Isshin. She is flushed again.

Byakuya is looking down to her.

"You fainted while holding my ear apparently you were holding your breath. Did I smell that bad? That is why I do not like fish".

"It happened just when I was taking the picture, he caught you too". Isshin boasts at his accomplishment.

She realizes Rukia, Ichigo and Karin are there hovering as well.

"No, no, no I'm used to fish smells". Yuzu begins to shake her head at rapid speed. "Not that you smell like fish, you smell wonderful. I mean…"

"Now you're just rambling Yuzu".

Rukia hits Ichigo upside the head. Yuzu gets up and bows to Byakuya.

"You're not talking to me but you hit me". ichigo rubs his head.

"I'm fine really and thank you".

She walks straight into the kitchen to prepare the fish. Rukia follows her.

"Are you really feeling okay"?

"Yes Onee-San, now since you wanted to learn lets cook".

She smiles at Rukia.

"Great teacher, let's get started"!

Ichigo walks over.

"Wukia, wukia let me explain…" he gives the puppy eyes… "you know I wouldn't touch her". Rukia cuts the head off a fish. Ichigo gulps. "What about your hand? You shouldn't be handling anything".

"Yuzu-Chan tell your brother sticky fingers that I healed it thanks to you and Kido".

"Sticky fingers Onee-San says…"

"Stop Yuzu I'll come back when there's less distraction".

Ichigo walks away mumbling curses about Yoruichi under his breath.

Rukia and Yuzu laugh.

"It's good to do that to him once in awhile don't get me wrong I'm upset just not as much as earlier. Hormones and stuff comes with the territory".

Yuzu laughs.

"Has your brother remarried"?

"Nii-Sama…has not married…again…Kami you like him"! Rukia's eyes are wide open.

"Shhh no I'm just asking because he looks the type to love someone forever. That's all. I do admire that".

"You can tell me Yuzu-Chan it stays between us. It's written all over your face you're blushing and forget to breathe when he's around".

"Okay so maybe I passed out because he was really close to me. I can't help it whenever I see him he gets more charming and alluring".

"My…Nii…Sama is charming…alluring"?

Rukia is having a laughing fit.

"I thought I could talk to you".

"I'm sorry Yuzu-Chan it's just Nii-Sama is popular with the females but it never fails to amaze me whenever I hear it. He's like a boring robot to me". Rukia takes a deep breath. "Nii-Sama should be honored to have someone like you crushing on him".

Rukia bows causing Yuzu to giggle.

"Thanks Onee-San but its more than a crush. It is your fault you know for talking about him so much and carrying pictures of him from The Shinigami Women's Association".

Rukia puts a thumb to the corner of her lips then looks at a very mature Yuzu. She has longer hair reaching her shoulders, she's still petite but her breast and hips are that of a young lady. Yuzu is baking the fish in the oven.

After sometime passes they are sitting around the table ready to eat. There is fried, broiled and baked fish as well as vegetables and white rice. Everyone starts digging in. Rukia and Yuzu are looking at Byakuya as he is apprehensive about the fish.

"Kuchiki-Sama do you mind trying this fish here".

He reluctantly nods at Yuzu as she gets up and walks to serve him a particular fish she prepared for him. It's baked with herb and spices. He bows to her in his seat and takes a bite. He smiles a little.

"How did you get it so that it does not have a strong fish taste? It is spicy the way I like it. You must give me your recipe so my cook can prepare it".

Yuzu's smile is beaming with pride. Rukia smiles at Yuzu winking at the same time. Ichigo notices but doesn't really understand it.

"I will definitely tell you Kuchiki-Sama".

They continue to eat and make small conversation. Yuzu brings out the dessert. It's fried bananas with a choice of caramel, strawberry or chocolate sauce and vanilla ice cream. Once again Yuzu with Rukia's help serve everyone.

"Nii-Sama since you do not like sweets Yuzu made this especially for you. It's bananas your favorite".

"You did not have to go through all this trouble just for me but I am grateful".

Yuzu lights up.

"It was no trouble at all I love to cook besides this way everyone can pick out what they like. It's only sweet if you add the sauce".

Rukia gets up to get some water and Ichigo follows.

"Are you still mad at me"?

Rukia gets the water bottle out as Ichigo stands behind trapping her up against the sink. He licks his lips causing her to pull him down and practically touching lips".

"Yes I am you're going to work for it besides I want to hear the explanation behind that picture".

She bends down and gets out of his grip walking back to the table but stops her. He inspects the wound by undoing the bandages. The wound is closed. He takes Rukia by the hand.

"Please excuse Rukia and I we need to talk".

With that said he takes her upstairs into his room, locks the door and sits her on the bed.

"Strawberry what's up? You look angry".

"I am angry Rukia. I don't like that you hurt yourself because of a misunderstanding…" she tries to speak… "Yoruichi loves to tease me because I get flustered at stupid things she does. She yelled out loud claiming something she fished got in her top stupid naive me ran over to help but she had loosened her top already causing me to trip and fall clumsily pulling her on top of me. Her top had no straps and there is Urahara with my phone conveniently snapping one. Of course she had to send it. It's like all the women love to tease me because I'm shy around them but I'm not with you…" he kneels with both legs in front of her nudging himself between her legs… "luv don't you trust me? Don't you know I only love you"?

She wipes her face but tears flow anyway.

"It isn't you Ichigo it's me and my damn insecurities. I hate letting that ugliness inside of me to show. Normally I keep that side hidden from view, it stems from my Rukongai days since before meeting Renji but followed me through Shinōreijutsuin (The Shinigami Academy) and entering the Kuchiki family. Did you know I got into the thirteenth division without the entrance exam just because I was Nii-Sama's adoptive sister? I felt so pathetic, undeserving and ashamed people would talk behind my back and at times I ignored it my Lieutenant, Shiba, Kaien helped me regain some respect and gained the ability to believe in my strength, that perhaps I truly belonged there, he put his faith in me…" Rukia smiles bitterly… "but we know how that story ends, with that I finally became the Kuchiki ice Princess. That was my nickname and I played it to the hilt it became my armor so that no one could penetrate…" Ichigo holds her hands… "you broke through my every wall, helped me find myself again. Friendship, trust, loyalty and love the very things I thought were useless you gave them all to me so Ichigo I'm selfish with you. I'm sorry".

Ichigo grabs her face gently wiping away many tears.

"Rukia look at me…" violets meet warm amber eyes… "what happened to your Lieutenant was a tragedy but not your fault. You must know he trusted you even in his final moments thanking you for what you did. I trust you blindly with myself our family our friends our future kids. Everything I am and have now is because of you. I got my heart and soul back because of you. Rukia you are my pillar of strength without you I would fall. I'm all yours Rukia so you can't be selfish with something you own. I hate you were alone suffering for so long, I wish I could have been there to protect you. I can't do anything about your past except comfort you but the present and future belong to me and I will give you all of the love and support that you deserve".

Rukia cries louder and collapses in his arms.

"Ichigo I'm so in love with you so much my heart is going to burst. I trust you whole heartedly my love".

"I'm in love with you my midget. What no kick in the shin"?

"Not this time. Could you just hold me"?

He kisses her forehead and gets up to sit on his bed. He pulls her hand gently and they both lay down. Rukia is lying in his arms.

"Could you tell me about being imprisoned for rescuing Orihime"?

"Why would you want to know such insignificant crap"?

"It's not crap Rukia you were there locked away while I was being a self centered jerk".

Rukia sighs heavily.

"It was like reckless endangerment and insubordination charges. Some members of Central forty six felt left out of the loop on making decisions even captain Yamamoto got into some kind of trouble. It's all political".

"Rukia how…was it? Being imprisoned like a common thug".

"You're not going to let it go are you"? Ichigo shakes his head. "There were times I became claustrophobic from the dark small cell. It was damp when it rained and scorching when there was none some nights chilly. I adjusted having no Reiatsu to rely on but none of it mattered Orihime was rescued, aizen locked away, my love was safe…" she squeezes his arm wrapped around her… "my nakama and companions alive and well. I was content some guards were nice and snuck stuff in for me some said I'm a traitor for breaking the rules for humans. They didn't understand that particular statement brought me happiness that I had gained my humanity back by meeting you, your family and friends here".

She senses Ichigo's anger and sadness so Rukia climbs on top of him. "Strawberry I'm okay really…" she pulls his face to look at her… "my beautiful King I had time to think and clarify my thoughts…" she is caressing his face… "to strengthen my feelings for you. I knew then I couldn't live without you and found my resolve to confess so it was all worth it".

She kisses his soft lips then pulls away a little and smiles.

"You're not off the hook though. How did you fall in love with Orihime"?

_"_Rukia why would you want to know"?

"She got you to give in to her. I didn't get your first kiss, real hug…" she places her head on his chest over his heart… "or your first confession".

His grip on her gets tighter.

"I don't want it to hurt you".

"I'll be fine besides I have you now".

Ichigo takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"What can I say? Orihime was there through bad times. I felt abandoned, betrayed and used. I was lost and felt powerless to help the people I love and care about. Saving and protecting those precious to me or those who need me is my way of coping with not having been able to save my…mom. At first it was like a drug being a Shinigami a crutch of sorts but slowly things changed. You changed that and taught me, being who I was as Ichigo _the man in your heart_ was far more important than my role as a Shinigami/Vizard ever could be. I was able to let go of the crutch and baggage I kept lugging around. When I didn't hear from anyone especially you and my powers gone I fell once again into futility. For awhile I had to let go of… you and everyone else and realize I was still depending on my powers to compensate causing me to revert back to where we had first met. I was a mess to be around but my family, friends and Orihime faced me head on and helped me..." he smiles… "Orihime made it easy for me to open up to and gain little by little Kurosaaki, Ichigo…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to you allowing such sad lonely emotions. I'm sorry that she…" Rukia stops herself… "that she…"

"Rukia…"

He tries to move her up to look at her but she stiffens refusing to move.

"Let's end it for tonight just hold me tight, please Ichigo".

"You are hurting".

She shakes her head.

"No I'm just tired and there's no use in talking about things that cannot be changed strawberry. That can be tiring and burdensome".

Ichigo rubs circles on her back trying to comfort her.

* * *

><p>"Rangiku wait up. You're hurt and need to heal".<p>

"I'm fine Chad…"

Her legs become wobbly causing her to hold on to a light pole. Chad finally catches up.

"No you're not…" he carries her bridal style… "we should go to Orihime's".

"No she is kind of busy right now". Rangiku smiles mischievously. "I just need to rest up and I'll be able to heal myself".

She grimaces with pain holding her stomach and chest.

"Rangiku you're burning up. You have a fever".

"There you go again worrying for nothing I can take a whole…"

She faints. Chad transforms to run faster as there are no cabs in sight, knowing where to get help.

Chad arrives at Urahara's knocking like a mad man. Tessai opens the door.

"I apologize for being rude but she's really sick".

Tessai welcomes him in.

"You don't have to apologize. It's good you brought her here I can feel her rapidly diminishing Reiryoku".

Tessai leads him into a room and leaves to get Urahara.

"Rangiku can you hear me. You have to stay so fight this". Rangiku is screaming and thrashing around. Chad is holding her down so she won't hurt herself. Urahara wearing a robe and no hat storms in with Tessai. "What is happening to her"? Chad looks really concerned.

"Tell me what happened".

Chad gives a brief summary of when she got hurt not mentioning the emotional roller coaster details. Tessai puts his hand over her body without touching her.

"It's traveling towards her heart".

"Yare, yare this is bad". Urahara closes his eyes thinking while chanting some words. "That should buy us some time for now".

"What is happening and what does buying time mean"?

"My friend, Rangiku-San is dying".

Chad shakes his head.

"She had been healed by Orihime".

Chad leaves out the Ulquiorra factor out. Yoruichi stands in the door in a semi see through black satin robe.

"The stinger removal was not complete. I'm afraid that Hollow had one last nasty trick before dying. The pointy tip of the stinger was not taken out. That Hollow isn't like a bee in the sense it dies once it stings. This Hollow is reviving itself inside of her thus draining her Reiryoku".

"Okay then remove it"!

"I wish it was that simple my friend. If we remove it now she dies instantly. The stinger is already in her heart". Chad makes fists in anger while everyone else is somber. "If so much time had not been wasted Rangiku-San would have had a chance".

"Then what did you mean by buying time"?

"To…say goodbye…"

Chad freezes in place with a horrified look on his face.

"There has to be something Kisuke".

"I wish there was Yori but there aren't any options. Where is Hitsugaya"?

"I don't know…I left him in my apartment but I doubt he's still there".

Chad removes some hair from her face.

"I will send a message to all here in the human world and let Hitsugaya decide when and what to tell Soul Society".

Urahara walks out with Yoruichi behind him. Tessai remains holding a spell in place. Chad takes her now much colder hand.

"It isn't fair Rangiku. You keep losing…"

Chad lowers his face while warm drops touch her hand.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) It's been a while. Hope everyone is still here with me sorry for taking some time to put this up. =/ I'm having so many _wicked delicious_ thoughts running through my mind all at once! lol ;) I have been incorporating many characters in let me know what you think! Anyhoo stick around! =)


	39. Chapter 39

_Chapter 39_

_"_Its cold, feels good…"

Rangiku wakes up to a winter wonderland inside her inner world. There is snow falling covering the ground a few feet away there is Hyorinmaru kneeling by someone on the ground. She runs over though weakly and stops when she gets there. Lying on the ground is Haineko injured but healing.

"Hyorinmaru what are you doing here"?

"To keep you from dying my master sent me in here. It was a daunting task but we fought and won".

Rangiku panics upon hearing this.

"Where is Toshiro I mean Taichou? Is he lying here somewhere"?

The ice prodigy's Zanpatuko smiles a knowing grin.

"Do not worry he is not here only I came in. He had to be out there in order to freeze the bile creature in place which was over your heart. That made it easier for us in here though Haineko was already fighting. Right now he is very worried and controlling our Reiryoku".

"Thank you Hyorinmaru for saving us". She kisses his cheek. "Oh Haineko I'm so sorry for allowing this to happen".

She kneels down beside her. Haineko offers a small smile and takes Rangiku's hand reassuring she will be fine.

"You have to get back I'll remain here for a while healing Haineko".

Rangiku wipes her face and nods placing a kiss on Haineko's forehead as she fades away. She clutches her chest before opening her eyes once more but this time she is actually awake. Trying to adjust her vision she feels two cold arms slightly touching her face. Blinking away the blurriness she focuses on those magnetic turquoise big eyes staring down at her with determination. His breathing is ragged with sweat trickling down his face despite the room being frozen, like they are in a cocoon. His legs are intertwined with hers. His eyes soften looking into grey orbs finally open and full of life. Her hands come up to his face softly caressing it his breath gets caught up at the contact.

"I have to know at least once even if..."

Propping herself up she's mere inches away. He pulls back as she freezes in place.

"Matsumoto you are my incredibly brave Lieutenant and a really good, special friend". He looks away. "I'm not Ichimaru. I owe Momo and me a proper chance".

"Look at me when you reject me, send me off properly…" He gets off the bed and still looks away… "and for the record I never said you were Gin, that's cruel to say Taichou". The ice starts melting as awkward silence takes over. Rangiku looks down still propped up on elbows. "I get it why you told me Gin cannot have me, it was death you were talking about but Taichou there are certain things worse than death. Thank you for saving me, your Lieutenant".

She lies back down fighting the tears.

"I will always save you Matsumoto".

"Do me a favor; do not save me again that honor of being rescued belongs to Momo-Chan".

She lies on her side holding her heart and messaging it. He turns around to look at her but the ice is gone over the door and everyone comes in.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Rukia and Ichigo are walking back to the house holding hands.<p>

"I'm glad Rangiku survived and will be fine".

Ichigo looks down to Rukia.

"That damn Hollow was nasty and persistent. Midget are you alright"?

She kicks him on the shin.

"Does that answer your question? Did you see Tatsuki's hair? She looks damn hot".

Ichigo is hopping around.

"Yeah I did, she looked different. I guess red has that kind of influence".

She takes his hand again.

"Did you notice Ulquiorra and Orihime? I think they went half on a baby".

Ichigo kind of goes rigid and she feels it. He keeps looking around.

"What makes you say that? Half on a baby, when and where are you listening to this stuff"?

Rukia looks down which he fails to notice.

"A girl can pick up on these things. Why does it bother you"?

"Don't start Rukia I'm simply thinking Orihime has been through a lot all alone and I worry as a friend".

"I know strawberry I didn't say anything but Akachan won't hurt her. He is sensitive the complete opposite of what he was before".

"He better be".

Rukia is looking up at him which goes unnoticed. They continue to walk home silently and drifting away with separate thoughts.

* * *

><p>One month later.<p>

"Did you see that"? Ichigo kisses her head. "They are so tiny like their mommy".

Rukia elbows him.

"So far everything looks good Rukia-San, Ichigo-San. They will be growing a lot faster. I will make your following appointment".

"Thank you Doctor Suri".

The Doctor walks out while Rukia begins cleaning up. He stands behind her and wraps his arms around her.

"I cannot wait till their here just wandering what they will look like".

She smiles putting her hands over his.

"Me too, though I'm a little scared".

"Of what luv"?

"Motherhood I just never saw myself as one. I never had a female role model".

He leans down kissing her neck.

_"_You will make a great mom to our babies always putting others before yourself and putting 100% into everything you do, most important you have an amazing heart. No one else can do what you do my luv".

"Ichigo you always say the right things to me getting me all hot and bothered".

She starts touching him.

"Rukia anymore and I'll bust a pipe".

Rukia starts laughing.

"Wait till we get home strawberry. Your pipes are going to leak dry".

"We are going to the carnival today with my sisters and Byakuya remember". Rukia pouts like a little girl. Ichigo puts his hand to his forehead. "Fuck I forgot about that idiot".

He's holding his head.

_"_Who are you talking about? Ichigo you are scaring me what's wrong"?

He bends over the chair and suddenly opening his eyes turns to look at her. Rukia sees the yellow irises.

"That's what he meant by the idiot. Why are you here? Not that you can't be just curious".

He is smiling like a deranged man.

"He promised to let me out for the carnival. He owes me from the night he snapped amongst other times".

"You're actually interested in the carnival? Wow I'm surprised but you have to behave and tone down the crazed look".

"Yesss, my Queen..."

He smacks Rukia's behind causing her to yelp as she puts the fitted hat on him to cover the eyes. The doctor walks back in.

"Here is the appointment and feel free to call with any questions or concerns".

"Thanks again Doctor Suri and give my regards to Hanataro".

_"_I sure will thanks".

Hichigo nods with a mild smile. Rukia takes his hand and walks out.

"I'm hungry what do you want to eat King"?

"I want to eat you".

He pulls her to him towering and pressing into her sending chills down her spine. She remains dumbfounded.

"I, I meant food wise".

He pulls her by the hand again heading out the building.

"I don't get hungry but this idiot does. Why don't you decide"? Shiro looks rather annoyed with his counterpart.

"I want a big juicy hamburger with a large milkshake. I know lets go". She pulls him running to catch the bus. Once inside she pays for them. There is one seat available so she pulls him to sit and then sits on his lap comfortably. "You can look at the scenery it's beautiful". He looks out of the window. "Hey I have a question. How do you guys make it so his skin doesn't change to yours"?

_"_It's a trick using Reiryoku as a balance".

She leans back as he wraps his arms around her.

"I'm tired but I'm hungry. This is your entire fault".

"How is it my queen"?

"It just is for getting me knocked up".

They seem to have an audience of girls staring at Ichigo, Shiro respectively.

"Want to give them a show".

He turns Rukia to the side facing the isle.

"What are you doing"? He grabs her face gently and begins a slow lazy kiss. Rukia after the initial shock eases into the kiss. Placing her hands through his hair by pushing the hat back some to deepen the kiss she can feel his much longer tongue dancing inside. He pulls away some smiling devilishly but not his usual stint. Rukia is totally breathless afterwards. He slips his hat back into place and continues to look at the scenery. The group of admires blushing turn away to chatter amongst themselves. "This is our stop King".

Rukia pulls him by the hand as they walk out of the bus Rukia waves to the girls mocking them and staking her claim. They make it to the burger joint and wait in line to order. Shiro is totally amused with his surroundings. Rukia has to pull him by the hand. After ordering they are sitting in a booth. Rukia hands him a burger and puts his side of fries. Shiro is poking and looking at the layers it consists of.

"Didn't your mom tell you not to play with your food"? He looks at her with a sly smirk for an answer. "Oh wait you don't have one like me, sorry". Rukia takes the burger and puts it to his mouth. "Now open your mouth like me".

He takes a big bite and chews it slowly. He smiles.

"Doesn't taste as good as souls but it will do for now". maniacal smiling he picks up the burger from her and starts eating it with fries. Rukia kicks his shin under the table causing him to flinch a little. "My queen you have no sense of humor".

They continue to eat while Rukia takes a sip of her strawberry milkshake.

"Want to try it"? He nods as she puts the straw to his mouth. "You have to suck through the straw".

He pulled too fast and too much at once and got a brain freeze. He holds his head and grits his teeth. Rukia gets up and massages his forehead and laughs. He just looks at her with confusion at the pain and how it's disappearing.

"What happened to me"?

Rukia explains what happened. He decides he doesn't want any more milkshake and sticks to soda which makes her laugh all the more. After they finish their meal they head out back to wait for the bus.

"Are you alright? You have seen a lot so far".

"Do you take me for a weakling I'm just fine this world is quite different from what I'm use to inside this mind that much is true. I would love to show you someday my Queen what's in here".

He is pointing at his head.

"I'm intrigued maybe someday Ichigo will allow it. Lets walk some more we have time to get back and meet up with everyone for the carnival". They walk a little around the shopping district. Even though he says it's not a big deal he's totally mesmerized. Rukia takes them inside a baby clothing and accessories store. _"_We're having a boy and a girl Kami-Sama willing. That makes it a lot easier when it comes to color". He is staring and touching the toys. "You're just like a guy to play with the toys and completely ignore the clothes and furniture".

They pretty much browse the whole store before heading to the gamer's store.

"What is all of this"?

"They are better toys for older kids like you and more than half the male population on this planet. You came with me and didn't complain so here's the reward". They play around some with game systems and other toys. Rukia takes a seat and picks up her phone while Shiro is off playing intimidating others.

"Hi Nii-Sama yes everything is great. I have pictures too. We got hungry and ate something but we will be there soon. Aha, yeah, okay we're on our way".

Rukia hangs up but looks around feeling as if she's being watched. There is an eerie feeling and she's calling for him.

"You called Queen"?

She takes one more look around before answering.

"Yeah we have to go. You're lucky you don't have a Nii-Sama to drive you up the wall".

_"_I have the King to do that".

They both nod as she pulls him out heading to the carnival.

* * *

><p>"Don't you ever get lonely here"?<p>

"Not really. Loneliness is second nature to me besides I have you".

"I'm worried about you". Chad grabs a beer as he is finishing his pizza. Rangiku is eating persimmon flavored ice cream straight from the tub. "You don't really eat food but junk and you are still losing weight".

"You're like the big brother I never had. Thank you for caring but don't worry about me, I'm so freaking excited for you! Finally you are chasing your true love and I know it will work".

"How do you know that"?

"Because you deserve it because I was turned down so one of us not getting what they want is enough".

"I don't want to leave you".

"You're coming back and I will be here so don't worry". Rangiku offers her best smile.

"Has he contacted you"?

"Not since he was given the news of me requesting to take over for a very pregnant Rukia which I still cannot believe. I did know it was a matter of time before those two got it on".

"Toshiro is angry but you can't blame him you didn't even ask you went above him".

"I don't understand why he would be. I need to be away from him it still hurts. I need time to adjust even though I already knew it down deep inside his love for Momo-Chan is stronger than Aizen himself".

"At least you tried and have no regrets of having what if questions popping in your mind. I have to go and be brave like you but I will be back soon". He stands up as she does too and they hug. He holds her longer.

"Don't give up on finding it. You will find it but be careful and loneliness should not be something you accept. Be careful with Hollows and call Renji when you need back up".

She hugs him tighter and kisses his cheek.  
><em>"<em>Go now and you better let me know what happens".

He smiles and grabbing his large backpack walks out the apartment. She heads to lock the door and runs to the window waiting for him to wave as he leaves in a cab he had previously called. Her phone is lighting up informing there is a new message. She listens to the message Orihime left her.

_"Rangiku-San I know you have been busy with taking over for Rukia-Chan but you need to have fun. You are taking your job here too seriously. I know it's been hard especially with them being together but I miss my friend, I miss your upbeat and positive outlook on life. Call me back please"._

Rangiku hangs up sighing heavily as she lies back down. As she stretches her stomach become visible and a long scar stretching vertically shows. She pulls down the shirt being self conscious even if no one is there. Looking out the window at the moon from the floor she starts lifting her hand but stops about halfway.

_"I'm here, you are not alone. Can't you hear me? Can't you feel me? You said I was real, that I showed you…Ichimaru is not so stop reaching…do you hear me"?_

"Did I imagine it, those wonderful words? Oh why can't you get out of here"? She's clutching her chest. She turns to her side away from the moonlight. "I'm sick of this existence. It's shameful and pathetic..." She kicks like a kid throwing a tantrum. Her doorbell rings. She gets up slowly and stands in front of the door looking at the small monitor. It's Renji so she opens the door. "To what do I owe this honor"?

"The honor goes to you for going AWOL from the world".

She smiles and closes the door behind him. Renji goes to the fridge and grabs a beer and passes her one.

_"_Cheers to me then".

She clinks her bottle with his.

"Seriously Ran how long are you going to stay here depressed? You haven't told me anything but I know the source of your troubles".

She raises an eyebrow, finishes her beer and lies back down on the floor kicking her legs like earlier. Using a whiny voice…

"I hate my life. Am I so pathetic even you know how I feel"?

He smirks.

"Not everyone knows you've hidden it well. Pretty much everyone thinks you're still pining for Captain Ichimaru. What happened to him was unjust and cruel, a hero in the shadows with no light in sight only at the end".

She wipes her eyes.

"It doesn't get any easier Ren. I keep waiting for it but…"

He grabs two more bottles then scoots over to her on the floor.

"To the Captain of the third division, Ichimaru, Gin who gave the ultimate sacrifice".

They clink their bottles together. Rangiku takes a gulp then throws the bottle across the room hitting the wall which startles Renji.

"It was a useless death! He paid the ultimate price and all he got was a bounty on his head from his Nakama and died at the hands of the man that bitch truly loves! He had promised to get back what I lost! Do you want to know what it is? Aizen took my Reiryoku and left me defenseless to be raped as a child! He dies apologizing to me for not being able to do it"!

Her chest is rising and falling feeling the loss of oxygen from her ranting. Realizing what she just said she turns to run but Renji stops and turns her around locking her in his arms. She tries to struggle free but fails and ends up hugging him back forming tight fists with his shirt. He doesn't say a single word but holds her with so much affection she can feel the unspoken words loud and clear.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Shiro arrive at the carnival entrance where Byakuya, Yuzu, Karin and her friends are waiting. Byakuya sensing the change in Ichigo, he eyes him carefully.<p>

"Took you guys long enough".

"Sorry Karin-Chan I got us distracted with shopping".

Everyone goes in but Byakuya pulls Ichigo and Rukia aside.

"Do I have to worry"?

"Not at all Nii-Sama, Ichigo is in full control of himself".

"I'll be keeping my eyes on you".

Byakuya walks away.

"Thanks for not adding fuel to the fire". Rukia gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

"I do it for you my Queen".

She smiles and pulls him forward. They're walking around. Byakuya is sticking close to the two sisters as Rukia and Shiro trail along. Byakuya and Shiro are astonished at the games, rides and people around them.

Yuzu can tell that the hour they have spent there is taking its toll on Byakuya especially the noise. She takes a deep breath and takes him by the hand. She takes them towards the Ferris wheel line.

"What is this"?

Yuzu is having a hard time looking at him but she does.

"It's called the Ferris wheel. It goes around slowly giving you a breath-taking view. We get in the passenger car down there and it rotates you in a circular motion. The noise and people disappear into the background as the beauty the ride provides takes hold".

They walk up as it's their turn. Yuzu noticing his skepticism pulls his hand and offers her always heartwarming smile. Once inside they sit and she still has not let go of his hand. As it takes off he stares out of the passenger car. Yuzu as well is looking out.

"Whenever the carnival comes to town I come here for clarity. It's my favorite ride". Her eyes are shining brightly. "One of my most vivid memories of kaa-San is getting on this ride with her. I remember crying and being scared, I was too young to remember or understand what she said. But I guess to calm me she pointed at the beautiful sun".

Byakuya grips her hand tightly. "She reached for it and closed her hand like she had captured it. When she opened her hand it was a charm of the sun but somehow I lost it as I got older. I'll let you in on a secret the real reason I want to see ghosts". Her eyes are watering though she's still smiling. "Is hoping that someday I will see her again…" she can't control her tears… "I miss you kaa-San".

Hugging her tightly his chin sits atop her head. She nestles her face on his shirt.

"You will see her again someday and rest assure she is watching over all of you. Like the sun she will shine brightly even in the darkness forever guiding and lighting your way. That is my guess as to what she meant so there is no need to cry because she will always be there".

She looks up at him with her brilliant smile.

"Thank you Kuchiki-Sama that was incredibly touching. I brought you here to give you some peace and quiet as well as show you something beautiful but I ruin it with my crying".

"You have shown me something beautiful, look over there". They both look at the sun setting…"and shared a precious memory with me. Thank you Kurosaki, Yuzu for bringing me here".

She looks up at him as he is looking at the sun.

"Byakuya-Sama…"

He looks down surprised she used his name in that manner but not as surprised as he will be in a second. Yuzu stretches her neck some to reach up and firmly but gently places her lips on his closing the gap between them. Byakuya's eyes are wide open with shock.

Down below are Rukia and Shiro trying to toss rings around moving bottles to win a prize.

"I'm not going to lose to you my Queen".

"Oh yes you are King". Rukia manages to get the ring in first. She starts doing a victory dance making Hichigo angry as his male testosterone level rises. "Which toy do you want"? He turns to face the opposite direction. Rukia using her baby voice.

"Oh is my special King upset"? She turns to face him as he is scowling like Ichigo does. Rukia turns her face slightly grinning crazy like he does making it look eerie and changing her voice. "You have to pick one out King. Don't be a spoiled sport".

He shakes his body as Rukia imitates him perfectly even causing him to feel kind of disturbed by the uncanny reflection of himself. He points at the evil clown. The clerk booth hands it over to them.

"Happy now my Queen"?

"Yes I am matter of fact. She pulls him by the hand as they run to the fireworks. "Hurry or we will miss it".

They meet up with Karin and her friends.

"Where is Nii-Sama and Yuzu-Chan"?

"Last I saw them they were going to the Ferris wheel. They are probably going to see it from there".

He shakes her hand to get her attention.

"What is going on"?

Rukia gives a brief summary of what fireworks are. When they begin he gets startled but keeps looking at them with wonder. The noise and smell bother him and soon he is instinctively cringing and holding his head with his free hand. Once Rukia notices she carefully makes it out of the crowd and heads away from that place. She spots an empty booth and goes straight there.

_"_Hey are you okay"? He leans in sitting on the stand. She stands between his legs and rests his head on her chest covering his ears with her hands then places a kiss on top of his head. His hands are clutching around her waist. "I'm sorry I should have known better".

She starts messaging his temples. He looks up to see the worry and pain reflecting in her facial expression as if she could feel what he does. He leans into her ear.

"I lo, I lo, I lo..."

Rukia's eyes look like a cartoon character whose eyes are bulging out. She looks at him with a gleam in her eyes.

"It's okay I understand, I love you too".

She leans in to him placing her mouth to his. The kiss at first is slow but soon it turns into something fast and furious. His hands are now pushing her closer to him. He pulls away for a minute out of breath.

"Promise that I can have you tonight all to myself".

She smiles and nods as he claims her lips again.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =D It's been a while as life gets in the way. Let me know what you think of how the story is developing. As for Rukia's acceptance of Ichigo's Hollow is another dynamic of their relationship making them stronger as a couple. He is a big part of Ichigo's power and self growth. Plus he's sexy. ;)He is an extension of his darker more basic instincts but not everyone might agree. Anyway stay tuned my wickeds! =)


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

The group went home. Byakuya is staying in Ichigo's room as he is visiting. He has been quiet and distracted as Yuzu has been avoiding looking at him and a blush that doesn't go away. Rukia and Shiro are in the house as well before going to their apartment.

"Nii-Sama you seem far away. What is the matter? You didn't enjoy the carnival"?

"Nothing of the sort I am just a little tired. I will get early rest tonight". He bows to everyone. "I had an interesting and refreshing evening, thank you everyone".

"Your bath is prepared Kuchiki-Sama".

"Thank you Kurosaki, Yuzu".

He heads upstairs before Yuzu can say anything.

Rukia follows her into the kitchen.

"Yuzu-Chan is anything wrong"?

Yuzu is facing the sink but Rukia can see her wiping her eyes.

"I'm okay Onee-San".

"Yuzu-Chan what happened? I'm worried about you and its apparent Nii-Sama has something to do with it".

Yuzu shakes her head.

"Please drop it I'm fine and do not involve Kuchiki-Sama with such insignificant stuff".

She turns around with a big smile and gives Rukia a kiss on the cheek. Yuzu makes some hot chocolate. Rukia and a reluctant Shiro take the hot beverage.

"Thanks Yuzu-Chan I'll be right back". Rukia heads upstairs and first checks the shower which is still hot then figures Byakuya is in the bath already. She walks right in and there is Byakuya with his hair picked up soaking in the tub with cherry blossom oils and eyes closed. "Nii-Sama what did you do to Yuzu-Chan"?

He gets startled causing him to slightly jump.

"Rukia what are you doing here"?

"It's not polite to answer a question with a question". He graces her with his ice cold glare reminding her who he is. "Pardon me Nii-Sama, I do not mean to intrude or be rude but Yuzu-Chan has been acting strange ever since the Ferris wheel ride. I was just wondering if you knew what happened".

His facial expression softens some and sinks a little more into the pink bath water. Debating whether to speak or keep quiet he opts for the latter.

"Kurosaki, Yuzu kissed me".

Its Rukia's turn to get startled.

"On the cheek is harmless". He shakes his head disagreeing. "On the lips"? He nods. "Oh wow. I should have known better".

Rukia puts her hand to her forehead as if she had made a mistake.

"Kuchiki, Rukia what do you mean"?

"Oh nothing just that she's a sweet girl that probably got too happy…"

Rukia laughs it up and starts backing away from him but he refuses to let her get away so he stands up and grabs her by the wrist. He is wearing a short towel covering up to his mid thigh though.

"You are not escaping without a proper explanation". Rukia blushes and looks towards the ceiling. He coughs and sits back down instructing her with his finger to sit on a small bathing stool. "You are not leaving until I hear one".

"Nii-Sama please do not ask anymore I would be betraying her confidence in me. Did you hurt her feelings? I would not forgive you".

Rukia folds her arms and raises her head high. He smiles a little but quickly erases it from his face.

"Do you take me for a brute without any manners? I, I gently removed my lips from hers".

"And, and…wait did you just leave it like that"? Rukia stands up. "A beautiful, sweet and loving young lady gives you her first kiss and you say nothing? You have been staying here on and off for a month. She says your charming and brilliant, oh I don't know, about a hundred times a day takes all of your high ridiculous demands"…He shrinks into the water with every word resounding of the walls…"listening to your grievances, poor Yuzu-Chan, at least give her a proper turn down".

She's tapping her foot. In a very small soft tone totally unlike himself…

"My curiosity is peaked and that is the problem…"

Rukia does not seem to grasp what he said yet.

"Oh so you are curious …about…her…" It is now that Rukia understands what he said. Her eyes get wider and wider with realization as Byakuya completely submerges under water now. "Nii-Sama you…"

Sitting herself on the stool due to the shock she simply plops down. Rukia remains silent for a while trying to process his words when bubbles coming up from the bath snap her out of her trance.

"Nii-Sama…" She pulls him up even though he's heavy. Byakuya starts to cough. "Are you okay? He nods as he is gasping for air. "We both forgot you cannot hold your breath for long".

He nods finally catching his breath. Rukia soon realizes he is blushing.

"Can we pretend this conversation never happened"?

He gets up with his mini towel still wrapped around and squeezes the water from his long black hair.

"I do not agree Nii-Sama…"

"Actually it wasn't a request Rukia. Good night dear sister".

Rukia turns her back giving him privacy as he wraps a dry towel around himself.

"Nii-Sama, wait…" She follows him to Ichigo's bedroom but the door gets locked. "Nii-Sama we should talk about this…" Rukia knocks but gets no answer. "Nii…"

"Is something wrong Onee-San"?

Yuzu is holding a tea on a tray for Byakuya.

"No just having a friendly conversation with my brother about my duties as a Shinigami. It's hard for me to give up on my job".

Rukia laughs nervously.

"Kuchiki-Sama your cold tea is prepared".

He does not answer.

"Nii-Sama…" she kicks the door softly… "stop being a child. Let's take it down I'm sure he will drink it later".

Rukia kicks the door harder as they walk away and downstairs.

Shiroo and Karin are playing a video game.

"The old pervert called saying he will be back Sunday". Karin smirks as she talks since she is beating Ichigo in the game which in reality is Shiro.

"He seems to always stay longer at these conventions. I hope Otousan is eating properly". Yuzu looks worried.

"You're such a good daughter".

Rukia gives Yuzu a hug then stretches on the couch yawning.

"Maybe you should take Onee-San home Nii-Chan".

Shiro is into the game and doesn't realize that is what Yuzu calls Ichigo. Karin hits him over the head with the controller.

"Got a death wish kid"?

Rukia covers his mouth.

"Don't mind him. He's just tired with the long day we had".

Karin gets in his face.

"What did you say second hand Shinigami"?

Shiro stands up and firmly sits Rukia on the couch causing her to yelp. He turns to stand in front of Karin and leans down closely.

"I like that very much short stuff".

He picks her up and puts her in a headlock but Karin quickly kicks the back of his knee causing him to fall on the floor. They continue to wrestle practically knocking down everything in the living room. Rukia and Yuzu just look on in amazement. Both of them end up putting the other in a headlock using their legs.

"Let go and say mercy".

"Not before you say King".

They continue to struggle until Rukia has had enough.

"Get up the both of you". They look at her. "Not going to do it"?

They look at each other and both slowly start to let go but then both quickly grip again. Rukia and Yuzu look at each other and in agreement pull them up by their ear. Rukia does it to Shiro, Yuzu to Karin. Reluctantly they both let go and start to laugh when they realize the mess they made.

"You're not bad for a snot nosed kid".

Karin smirks and quietly tiptoes up to him.

"You're not bad for a second hand Hollow".

Karin smiles triumphantly and sits on the couch putting her feet up. Shiro walks towards her mumbling stuff under his breath. Rukia wishes the girls good night and drags him away as he is reaching for Karin. She sticks her tongue out mocking him further.

Rukia moving her lips telling Yuzu to call her. Yuzu reads her lips and nods with a smile but a pain in her belly button keeps her from waving goodbye.

"That damned kid is going to get it next time". Shiro is somewhat pouting a first for the horse.

Rukia stops pulling him and brings his head down to her level. Leaning in she gives him a mind blowing kiss and walks away leaving him speechless.

_"_Are you planning to stand there all night"?

He wakes up from his stupor and catches up to her and takes her hand.

* * *

><p>Forty minutes later Yuzu comes down from taking a shower and is wearing a robe over her pajama. She looks at the mess in the living room and sighs heavily.<p>

"I should have picked this up earlier". She continues to pick up cleaning the spilled hot chocolate, fixing the pillows, and picking up a broken cup. She gets pricked by a piece of the cup. "Ouch, that hurt".

Twenty minutes later everything is cleaned and neat as if nothing ever happened. Byakuya comes down to get a cup of water. He goes straight to the kitchen and looks at a sticky note with a smiley face on it.

_"Kuchiki-Sama tonight is cold so I figured you wouldn't want cold tea anymore. I made you an herbal hot tea no caffeine. Sleep tight _*U*_ from Kurosaki, Yuzu"!_

He catches himself smiling and quickly shakes it off then picks up his still hot tea. He heads to the stairs when he hears some movement. He walks to the living room carefully to make sure it's not an intruder. There is Yuzu slumped over the coffee table legs tucked under her. Her hand placed on the table still gripping the cleaning rag. Her other is tucked on her lap. He walks up to her.

"Kurosaki, Yuzu why are you still up"? When he does not get an answer he realizes she's asleep. "Thus the mystery of my tea still being hot is solved". He carefully removes the rag from her hand. Some cold air comes in through a window. He walks over to close it and returns to her. He places his cup down and looks at her for a moment.

"How am I going to pick you up without disturbing you? Well there is no perfect way to do this". He gently places one hand under her legs and places the other behind her neck. She instinctively nestles her head into his chest. "Your hair is kind of wet too how careless".

He finds the cut on her finger which is properly bandaged. He looks down at her and smiles once again he shakes it off. He makes his way up the stairs and opens her door quietly placing her into bed. He brings the blanket up covering her securely and walks out closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Shiro and Rukia are soaking in a bath relaxing after a long day.<p>

"Did you have fun today"?

He nods.

"Human feelings are overwhelming".

"Tell me about it. Want to know something? Ichigo has rubbed off on you as much as you have on him". He looks at her quizzically. "You don't have kill and death to all every minute in your brain. We spent a whole day and honestly did you think of annihilating someone"?

"No but it's not cause of King".

"Really now then whose responsible"?

"I'll never tell".

She laughs.

"Come on before we turn into prunes". They go into the living room. "Wonder where Renji is. Tatsuki came here looking for him and all".

"She looked ticked off too".

He scoops up Rukia and walks into the bed room closing the door with his foot. He puts her on the bed and immediately starts kissing her wildly. Rukia is in for a hell of a night.

* * *

><p>"It's so early in the damn morning. Remind me of why I'm doing this again".<p>

"You want to be fit for older girls Keigo".

_"_Oh right". Keigo and Mizuiro are jogging. They stop at the light but stay jogging in place. "Hey Mizu, check out that gorgeous blonde over there too bad she's hugging on that guy".

He looks in that direction.

"Isn't that Renji-San"? Keigo opens his eyes and stops jogging. Rangiku is standing in the doorway of the building in really short shorts with a white tight tank top that stops at her hips. Her hair is completely disheveled. Renji is wearing sweatpants and black tee hair in a pony tail. She taps him on the lips and whispers something in his ear and embrace in a hug then he gets into a car and drives off. She walks back in. Mizuiro did not notice a stunned Keigo recorded it using his phone. "Isn't he dating Tatsuki"?

"Yes he is Mizu but I'm sure that will change soon".

"Keigo we should mind our business".

"Tatsuki is my dear friend and deserves to know what a cheat he is".

Mizuiro shakes his head in disapproval.

"This will not fare well".

* * *

><p>Yuzu knocks on Ichigo's room patiently waiting.<p>

"Kuchiki-Sama breakfast will be ready soon. I apologize for waking up late and thanks for last night".

Karin comes out of her room with her baseball clothes on and carrying a duffle bag rushing.

"You're wasting your breath he left a while ago before you made breakfast. He said not to make any for him he will be gone all day. Sorry but you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you up. Get some rest you look pale and your eyes look tired. I'll see you later".

She runs downstairs and out the door.

"Great going Yuzu-Chan. You managed to chase him away".

She's talking to herself since no one else is there. She holds her tummy closing her eyes some but quickly dismisses the pain.

* * *

><p><em>"Be careful; be careful of the dark…"<em>

Rukia wakes up startled and sits up in bed. She is sweating.

"Ichigo…"

She stretches and puts her Chappy robe on with the fluffy slippers to match. She yawns and walks out of the room. There is breakfast getting cooked. Ichigo is in the kitchen eating toast with jam. He is dressed already.

"Luv you're awake".

She nods and hugs him from behind. He turns and tap kisses her lips.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have done breakfast".

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that trick I know better than to wake up Rukia. I need my legs to work this morning".

"Where are you going"?

Ichigo flips the pancakes.

"Did you forget Orihime's brother died today, a couple of years back"?

Rukia lets go of Ichigo and asks again.

"Okay where are you going"?

"To visit his grave, Tatsuki and I have gone with her since knowing her".

"If Tatsuki is going why does she need you to go? I'm sure Akachan can go with her".

"Rukia do not tell me you are back to being jealous. We have talked about this before. She's already waiting for me and no, _Akachan_ is not going for your information"_. _He takes out the toast. Rukia rolls her eyes. "Rukia I'm not understanding, what the problem is".

"These are the kind of things you do with your boyfriend and that title last I checked belongs to Akachan".

"Rukia we are friends I did inform you Orihime and I will always be there for each other".

"That's right she said the same thing. Not bothering to ask how I would feel about it. She calls you for everything and you jump like a well-trained dog".

"I'm not doing this with you now". She shakes her hair using her hands in annoyance. "I made breakfast for you and Red to eat".

He finishes packing the food into a basket.

"Don't go Ichigo".

"Rukia they are waiting for me".

He kisses the top of her head and rubs her tummy but she pulls back midway.

"Do not go Ichigo".

"I'll return soon luv". She stands in front of the door way. "Luv you're acting like a spoiled brat".

"Why do you always have to play hero for her"?

Ichigo goes rigid and turns to face her looking very angry. They stare at each other but she steps aside realizing it's a no win situation.

"Fine but if you go don't bother coming home tonight". He looks at her with his scowl on display and walks out. "What the hell was that _Rukia_? He should run from you. You're going to end up pushing him straight into another girls arm. That's not what I meant to say at all".

Rukia goes to the bath room.

It is now afternoon. Rukia's watching TV. Renji comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

_"_Have you called Ichigo yet"?

"No I have not in fact".

"Ruks you are in the wrong here. Are you looking for reasons to break up with him"?

Rukia looks mortified.

"Of course not Renji"!

"Well you could have fooled me". He sits next to her. "If I were him I would have been gone a long time ago straight into her bed".

"But you're not him".

"Exactly so stop treating him as if he was, we both know I'm the screw up, I'm the one who looks deliberately for a way out by using dirty methods".

"But you and I never have dated".

"I guarantee you will never want to. Ichigo has more than proven his loyalty to you. He has bled, fought The Gotei Thirteen and died for you. What else do you need as proof"?

Rukia is tearing up.

"I know I'm a damn fool. I hate this feeling that any minute the rug will be pulled out from underneath me. My insecurities are on overdrive and I don't know why".

He passes her tissue.

"You have to get over Orihime being with him. They didn't get pass first base. For the love of the famous _Kami-Sama_ you're always mentioning, you are having his kids plus engaged".

"Do you think it's too late"?

"If I know Ichigo it is not too late but you better stop or else you'll regret it".

He walks into his room.

"Hey where were you last night"?

"Why do you ask"?

"Tatsuki came here looking for you". She blows her nose. "you guys were suppose to meet".

He walks out with jeans and no shirt.

"She came here? Shit I forgot to check my phone".

He looks and there are four missed calls.

"Do you mean to tell me you have not even called her back? Renji, what the hell is wrong with you"?

"I was with Rangiku last night besides Tatsuki knows we are no strings attached".

"Rangiku oh great, tell me you didn't go there".

Renji smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to know". Rukia throws a pillow hitting him square in the face. "If you mean sex, no we didn't".

"Old habits are hard to give up Renji but don't fall back into that routine. Tatsuki is good for you, brings out the kind hearted silly child that you locked away years ago. Don't destroy that".

"Wow you went all Dr. Drew on me".

"I'm serious". Rukia tries to call Ichgo but his phone goes straight to voice mail. _"_He must be pissed off big time". Renji is laughing at the movie they are watching. "How can you laugh at a time like this? Tatsuki is not even answering your calls either".

Renji stops eating popcorn.

"She will call me. Probably they are doing some ceremony for him and it's a tough day for the Princess. They are not going to just leave her".

"Very mature of you to say Renji but does it take all morning and afternoon".

Renji puts popcorn in Rukia's mouth.

* * *

><p>Byakuya looks at his watch. The time reads six thirty. He opens the front door of the house. It is dark there is food wrapped in the kitchen. The laundry is finished and neatly folded. Byakuya turns on the light and walks upstairs. He calls for the girls but there are no replies so he goes back downstairs to get some water.<p>

"They should have left a note".

He takes a piece of an apple fancily sliced. He hears something shatter coming from upstairs. He goes back upstairs thinking it's the wind that knocked something down as it's windy outside. The window to the girls' room is closed so he walks or rather glides in true Byakuya style towards Ichigo's room. As he gets closer he hears slight whimpers. He runs into the bedroom and on the half made bed curled up in fetal position is Yuzu. There is vomit on the floor and the house phone near it.

"Yuzu what is the matter"?

"Kuchiki…Sama…"

She cannot say anymore as the pain is overwhelming.

"Tell me what's wrong. Where does it hurt"? She points to her lower right abdomen. She is shaking as well. He touches her forehead and it's hot to the touch. "Try to take deep breaths".

"I'm trying but it doesn't seem to work".

She continues to cry silently burying her face on the sheet.

"Do not get scared I will take you to the hospital. You won't be able to see me just hold tight and do not open your eyes".

"Actually I can see..." Yuzu cannot finish her sentence as the pain is causing havoc.

He wraps a blanket carefully around her to offer some warmth. He separates from his physical body and picks her up. She grimaces with pain but holds from crying out. He flies out the window carrying her and his replacement. About midway they stop as she vomits again careful not to dirty him. Once she is done he carefully picks her up again but Yuzu does not tell him she can see traces of him that are gradually getting clearer. They land on the ground by the emergency room and merges with his body before running in.

"Sir you have to sign in".

"She is in severe pain, has vomited quite a lot and running a fever. You will help her now".

"Take a look around here, there is plenty of people who need help".

Byakuya steps in front of the male nurse.

"I will feed your soul to a disgusting creature fully conscious and I guarantee it will be excruciating".

The man starts to feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up just from the look on Byakuya's face not to mention his words. Yuzu's grip on him tightens. The nurse gulps nervously.

"I will get her a stretcher".

Yuzu giggles.

"That was smooth and thank you for caring about me. I can feel you trying to heal me. It's the only reason why it has not burst".

Even though he doesnt understand what she means by burst he feels sick to his core thinking of her pain. The nurse returns with the stretcher and a doctor.

"Place her down here please. Where does it hurt young lady"?

Yuzu points to her lower abdomen. Byakuya is still holding one of her hands.

"I believe it's my appendix it has to come out".

He touches her stomach and abdomen tapping along the way causing Yuzu to whimper loudly. The area is also visibly swollen. She holds his hand tighter.

"You might be right smart young lady. We need to get a ct scan done right now and administer an IV. Are you a relative"?

"I am not a relative".

"Try and get a hold of a guardian or relative".

He nods.

"Call Nii-Chan since Otousan is not here".

"Can I stay with her to get this so called scan"?

"Sure this way please time is of the essence".

While they are doing the scan Byakuya is out of the room telling Rukia over the phone. He explains that Ichigo has not picked up the phone.

"Excuse me sir but we need to perform an appendectomy right away or it can rupture".

"I cannot get a hold of relative at this moment".

"We cannot wait any longer".

"Do what you must but please save her".

The doctor smiles and touches his shoulder. They take her out and Byakuya takes her hand.

"Do not look so worried I feel better already".

"You are so strong and admirable precious one".

He bends down and kisses her forehead which makes her blush crimson.

After a few minutes Rukia arrives with Karin to the waiting area where Byakuya is sitting looking nothing like himself. He looks worried, tired and scared. His stoic ice cold demeanor is nowhere in sight.

"Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama…"

"Huh, oh you are here".

"How is Yuzu-Chan"?

"She is still in surgery. Were you able to reach Ichigo"?

"Renji went over to get him Nii-Sama".

"I should have known Yuzu never sleeps in. She looked pale". Karin is angry with herself.

Rukia puts a hand over Karin's hand.

"Do not think in that manner. We all went to the carnival and she was fine. Yuzu-Chan is strong she will be fine".

Karin smiles at Rukia and takes a seat next to Byakuya sensing he is feeling the same way.

"Hey you are not guilty either Yuzu hides her pain well. She's always been like that. I'm her twin and even I couldn't tell".

He looks and nods acknowledging her.

Ichigo and the others arrive at the hospital a couple of minutes later.

"Where is Yuzu"?

Ichigo looks panicked.

"Calm down strawberry you'll wake up Karin. She is in surgery still".

Karin wearing her dirty baseball uniform has her head lying on Byakuya's lap.

"I should have picked up my phone. How long has she been in surgery"?

"About forty five minutes".

Byakuya answers Ichigo.

"Thank you Byakuya for bringing her here".

He bows at him.

"I didn't do anything. All day in pain and I was out concerning myself with stupidity".

Ichigo doesn't understand but notices along with Renji and Rukia that he is really upset.

"Nii-Sama…"

"You got her here and thanks to you it didn't get worse".

Ichigo sits next to Byakuya and Rukia can tell he is avoiding her. Tatsuki and Orihime wave and greet Rukia and Byakuya. Rukia can feel the tension and they didn't exactly give her a warm greeting. Renji sits across from them and looks pissed off. Rukia walks over to Ichigo.

"Can we talk for a minute"? Ichigo stands up and holds the door open for her. "Have you been drinking"?

"Maybe, just a little".

"Is that why you haven't picked up any of my calls"?

"Not really, I just didn't want to argue. Kind of like now".

Rukia kicks his shin but Ichigo doesn't budge.

"Is that your answer to everything? I really don't feel like doing this now".

"How long do you plan on ignoring me"?

"Rukia I don't want to say the wrong things. You might not like what I have to say".

"Try me Ichigo besides it will take the edge of Yuzu-Chan's surgery".

He shakes his head and heads to open the door but Rukia stops him by holding his arm.

"Fine Rukia have it your way like usually. I think we should take a break apart. You stay in the apartment and I stay at home".

Rukia's eyes become wide and watery really fast.

"Are you breaking up with me"?

"No it's time apart so that you can figure out if we fit".

"What, so that I can figure it out? Oh no way, you're not pining this on me! I'm not asking for a break. I know what I want and that's you"!

"I don't think you do. You keep pushing me away! You're pushing me away to a point…we have argued for the last month just about every day! I have friends and a life outside of you as you do too. You can't accept that and everything that comes with it"! Rukia lets go of his arm. "It's just a timeout so that we can breathe. It's great advice".

"Who gave you the advice Orihime or Tatsuki"?

"There you go again please just understand. I love you heart and soul Rukia but ask yourself do you feel the same way about me".

"I do...how can you ask me that…but…but we got a problem… if we don't believe one another".

He bends down to kiss her but she moves away.

"I'll still visit and call you but we need space. I'll definitely look after our babies too".

"For how long"?

"I don't know that myself. I guess time will let us know".

He rubs her stomach and smiles. Rukia tries her best not to cry and nods at him putting her hand over his. He kisses her forehead and they hug. After some time they walk back inside.

"Is there any news on her yet"?

Byakuya shakes his head at Ichigo. They both sit down on separate ends. Rukia is fighting to keep it together but its taking all she has. Ulquiorra walks into the waiting area and without a word pulls Rukia by the hand leaving everyone surprised storming out of the room.

"Where are we going Akachan"?

He walks with her out of the hospital and stops in a beautiful park for visitors and patients to take a seat in or walk through. He stops abruptly and hugs her tightly. She starts to cry her body covered by his strong slender arms like a protective cocoon. After a while of crying her eyes out they sit on a bench.

"How much did you hear"?

"I did not mean to but I kind of heard everything then I couldn't move".

"How can he not know that all I want is him? I guess I make it difficult always arguing about…"

"You do not need to refrain from saying Orihime".

"Oh Kami does everybody know"?

He shakes his head.

"At times I see the bond between them its palpable".

"It doesn't bother you"?

"To be honest no it doesn't I feel pretty secure".

Rukia turns bright red with embarrassment.  
>"Swallow me whole Kami from the underworld". He smiles. "What is wrong with me? I know it my fault but I can't help it. It's like I want to lock him away and I'm treating a friend who risked her life to save mine like a scheming woman. I can't blame hormones anymore".<p>

"You will figure it out. There is nothing wrong with you something is making you feel insecure find out what that is. How about talking to someone like a counselor to help get to the core of these feelings".

"That might work Akachan, thanks. I'll do anything all I know is... I don't want to lose him".

He takes her by the hand.

"Are you ready to go back '? She shakes her head. "We can stay as long as you like there's no rush".

They remain holding hands.

* * *

><p>Yuzu's surgery is over and everyone is in the waiting area except Ichigo and Karin as they are in the room with Yuzu. Byakuya waits to go in next as he is anxious. Rukia is falling asleep on Renji's shoulder. He puts his arm around her so she could lean on his chest. Ulquiorra and Orihime are holding hands while a very angry Tatsuki is staring daggers in Renji's direction.<p>

"Go ahead Byakuya she is staying awake just for you. I'm not sure why though". Byakuya glares at Ichigo as he passes by him and Karin who is battling sleep herself. Ichigo pulls her to him and puts his arm around her to hold her up. "Don't worry we are almost going home. I'm glad Yuzu got to talk to with dad to calm down his nerves and urge to come down this moment".

Karin nods and leans on him. Ichigo looks at Rukia whose head keeps falling forward until Renji positions her head correctly on him that drives Ichigo up the wall with jealousy and worry. He controls it though.

Byakuya knocks on the door.

"Come in…"

She smiles at the sight of him.

"How are you feeling"?

"…Like I don't have an appendix ready to burst inside of me. Thanks for bringing me here in time and getting a doctor to see me right away".

"There's no need for you to thank me, I did nothing really. You did well not dying Kurosaki, Yuzu".

"I was never in any danger of dying Kuchiki-Sama".

She extends her hand as he grabs hold of it. They lock eyes and as he leans down the rest of the gang come in causing them both to freeze and let go of each other's hand. No one noticed except Rukia but decides to ignore it as if nothing happened.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) I know it slowed down but it will pick up again soon. Stay tuned as something _wicked_ this way comes ;)


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Author's note: strong sexual content.

"Someone can stay with you so I will be here". Ichigo raises his hand.

Rukia looks at Byakuya then at Yuzu.

"You should go home with Karin-Chan she is exhausted the poor girl. Let Nii-Sama stay with her".

Ichigo looks at Karin and contemplates whether or not to go.

"Is that okay Yuzu"?

"Yes Nii-Chan that's fine"... she yawns..."by me".

Ichigo looks at Byakuya for approval and he nods in agreement.

"Alright Blondie I will see you tomorrow. Listen to what the doctors and nurse have to say".

She nods with a smile. Ichigo kisses her forehead and soon everyone is wishing her a goodnight. Rukia leans in and kisses her cheek while hugging her whispering…

"You owe me Yuzu-Chan so you can pay me back by getting better".

Yuzu hugs her back.

"Thanks Onee-San".

Karin gives her a small punch in the arm.

"That's for not telling me how bad you have been feeling. I think you did it to get attention. Don't pull another stunt like this again".

Yuzu rubs her arm but smiles knowing her sister must have been scared.

Rukia hugs Byakuya.

"You get some rest too Nii-Sama".

* * *

><p>Everyone leaves the hospital and standing outside.<p>

"Rukia I will give you and Red a ride".

"That's okay Ichigo please take Karin-Chan home she had a long eventful day".

"I insist Luv".

Rukia shakes her head and smiles without looking at him.

"Thanks for the offer but it's for the best… if you guys go straight home".

He lifts her head by the chin but hesitates to kiss her causing her to kick him in the shin.

"Ouch midget, I won't have any legs left".

She tip toes and kisses him on the cheek. Orihime stops in front of her once she moves away from him.

"Rukia-Chan can I have a word with you"?

"Actually Orihime, it's not a good time". Rukia bows to all of them and gives Karin a hug and kiss. "Good night Karin-Chan".

"Good night Rukia-nee".

Rukia starts walking away leaving Orihime sad and everyone surprised. Renji just stares at Tatsuki.

"Renji do not even think about following me take Tatsuki home".

"But Ruks…"

"I won't let you in otherwise". Rukia turns to face everyone. "I'm not a baby I can get home by myself".

"Come back here midget".

_"_You come any closer and that kick will seem like heaven".

"I don't care I'm not letting you go alone".

Rukia's aura starts to get black and Ichigo gulps at the immediate change in atmosphere.

"Take your damn space and let me be"! She yells for all to hear heatedly.

Rukia walks down the street. Ichigo stops in place as Renji takes Tatsuki by the hand.

"If I were you Carrot top I would listen, nothing you want to say or do will help".

He pulls a reluctant Tatsuki away in the other direction.

"I'm sorry Ichigo-Kun".

"Don't apologize Orihime, this is not your fault. I'll give you guys a ride".

He bends down to give a groggy Karin a piggy back ride to the parking lot.

"Ichi-Nii you are and idiot. I'm embarrassed being related to you".

She ignores him and walks to the parking lot. Ichigo takes a deep breath and continues to walk to the car.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki takes her hand away from him.<p>

_"_I don't need an escort".

"I'm sorry I blew off our date. It wasn't on purpose. I get you are angry but I apologized back at Orihime's. A friend needed my help".

"Ha don't make me laugh. A friend needed you all night"?

"Well yes she did".

Tatsuki takes her phone out.

"Out of curiosity what did she need help with"?

"That is private. We are grown adults we do understand that there is a line of respect and trust".

"Don't give me that bullshit"!

She hands him the phone and plays the video. It's a video of him and Rangiku earlier this morning.

"Did you follow me and record this"?

She snatches her phone back.

"No it wasn't me".

_"_Then who was pathetic enough to do this"?

"That is private and besides you think I'm pathetic enough to do this"?

"I never said that. Don't put words into my mouth".

"Then explain this to me. Why did you ditch me to help her? What was so important"?

"This is child's play. We are not in elementary. We had a long conversation not too long ago about attachments and boundaries. The untrusting jealousy scene here is not cool".

"Oh Kami in heaven or hell give me patience not to kick his ass! You ditch me without so much as a word; I would have even taken a text, didn't answer any of my calls and got caught the next morning with this blonde bimbo tapping you on the lips! What the hell Renji! Never mind if I was worried or scared that something had happened to you! That we have been dating for over a month means something to me. It's not jealousy or trust issue, it's called common courtesy to return a call and simply say I can't make it"!

"Don't call her a bimbo she is someone precious to me".

"You know what Renji it's clear she's more than that. Clearly the single fact that you didn't give me a second thought and defending her so fiercely says that much"!

"I knew it was a mistake to get involved with someone who jumps into conclusions and throws a tantrum like a spoiled brat. If you were mature enough you would try and understand that not everything is black and white there are shades of grey, not all of us had it easy like here in the world of the living"!

"Living here isn't always easy Renji sometimes it's scary and cold, not everyone here has power to help or save someone from bad things. You are right though there are shades of grey, there are so many different colors too but how can you see them when all you do is hide and stay in one place. I'm sorry if I seem immature to you, in some ways I am but at least I face things head on and don't take the cowards way out... So what now"?

"I guess its game over".

Tatsuki drops her head down and starts walking down to the metro hiding her tears as fast as possible. Renji punches the wall and walks in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Once everyone left Yuzu fell asleep without noticing when she opens her eyes Byakuya is staring at her.<p>

"How long was I out for"? yawning her voice is a little hoarse.

"You were sleeping for about an hour. Why have you been acting as if you were not in any pain? The doctor said you should have been feeling pain for a while being that you have a strong infection".

"He is exaggerating, I was feeling some discomfort". He looks at her knowingly. "okay I took some pain medication. I do not like to worry people with minor details like this one".

"Having your appendix removed qualifies as important not minor besides anything concerning you is important".

Yuzu's eyes light up as she blushes too. He realizes what he just said and looks at the floor. She touches his hand.

"Thank you Kuchiki-Sama anything you say or do means a lot to me".

He is still looking away but doesn't remove his hand from underneath hers.

"Promise me you will not do something like that again, staying up late cleaning after others, preparing tea for me as well as cooking and doing laundry in the morning even though you are in pain, suffering alone".

She smiles as her blushing intensifies.

"I'll promise only if you rest and get some sleep. You look tired and worried. I'm feeling better".

Moving over in her bed she pats a spot next to her.

"I am fine sitting here".

"Then we do not have a deal".

He glares at her but decides to comply. He slowly works his way to the side and stops in front of it.

"I do not want to hurt you".

"You do not move around when you sleep".

"How do you know that"?

"That is a secret I'll consider revealing if you get in". He glares once more but again complies. He takes off his shoes and cautiously gets in. Now they are both flushed. "You can come closer you are going to fall out. Don't worry the incision is over here to the right".

He scoots over closer to her and pulls the cover up some since it is kind of cold.

"Are you in any pain"?

"Just a little discomfort the medication is pretty much doing its job".

_"_Are you hungry or thirsty"?

"Not really but thank you for asking".

She snuggles up to him making them both nervous but they stay in place. He then takes his arm and places it around her shoulders so she takes the opportunity to get closer. A couple of minutes go by with them in total silence but very content.

"Smells like Japanese cherry blossoms. You smell divine".

She's about to freak out but she notices he fell asleep. Yuzu slowly lifts herself a little to get a better look at him.

"I feel like I'm dreaming awake…" she traces his lips using her fingers… "if that is true I never want to wake up. The true dream is of you returning my feelings; one that I know is way out of my reach. You can only have a princess by your side and that makes you out of my league but a girl can dream. I forget how many countless times I have watched you sleep like a stalker but never this close. I want to freeze it into my memories forever".

She lies back down and snuggles up to him once again before sleep takes over.

* * *

><p>Renji storms into the apartment he, Rukia and Ulquiorra share. He slams the door shut and walks into his room slamming that door too. Rukia comes out of the shower with a towel wrapped around.<p>

"Renji what happened between you and Tatsuki"? She doesn't get an answer but she hears him throwing stuff around. "Renji talk it out with me it helps, believe me".

Still no answer but he opens the door with only boxers on which doesn't phase her any since she has seen him countless times throughout life.

"Are you done with the shower"?

"Not until you tell me…" He raises his hand up as to silence her and proceeds to walk into the shower totally ignoring her. Rukia shakes her head and ignores being snubbed. "I will take that as a not now but I'm here for you whenever you decide to share your frustrations".

Rukia slowly makes her way to the bedroom when her vision gets blurry. She holds on to the wall for support. She takes a deep breath and walks to her bed slowly once there she lies down still wrapped in the towel. Renji comes out the shower and straight to his room.

* * *

><p>After a long sleepless night Renji gets up and heads to the bath room. He takes a long shower and grooms himself once done he looks at Rukia's closed-door.<p>

"I should apologize I was a big jerk last night".

He knocks but doesn't get an answer. He presses his ear to the door and Rukia suddenly rushes out the door and into the bath room. He follows her and finally understands morning sickness seeing all the things escaping Rukia's mouth. He rubs her back forming circles. After some time goes by she comes out fully clean.

"I see now why you have not been eating well. I made you some soup".

"Thanks Renji".

She sits on the table.

"I'm sorry about last night. I was completely pissed off".

"Its fine but I'm guessing things did not go well".

"We are over. If there isn't trust then basically the relationship will not work".

Rukia is taking small mouth full of soup and looks up at him.

"I know that is true. That is a big factor in a relationship".

"Rukia what exactly is happening between Ichigo…"

"We are not talking about me or my problems. This is about yours. You have to tell Tatsuki you love her".

"Who said I love her"?

Rukia glares at him.

"I know you and how much has changed since getting with her. It's a really good change and honestly I'm not going to let you self destruct".

"Ruks whatever you're thinking stop and whatever you're planning to do don't".

"Just enjoy breakfast Renji".

Rukia smiles in her eerie way just giving him chills.

"Ruks I'm worried about Rangiku".

"What is the matter"?

"She is in a really dark place and I don't know if I can help her".

Rukia sits closer to him noticing the sad look now present on his face.

"I can tell this is serious maybe you should talk with Captain Hitsugaya".

"That's out of the question she would just run".

"Is it that bad"?

He nods.

"I plan to stay for a while with her in the apartment. Rangiku and I went through a lot during the academy years, some good some bad but we had each other's back".

Rukia places her hand over his.

"Be there for your friend but you don't have to lose Tatsuki for it. Explain it to her the best way without giving too many details".

He gets up to get coffee.

"She is alive and I'm not. This is not like you and Ichigo where it can work out so it's better to cut ties now".

He offers her a cup of juice and sits back down.

"I'm sure there is a way. Fight for her I will help you in any way that I can. Wasn't it you who gave me words of encouragement concerning Ichigo"?

"You make good arguments Ruks but I think we ran our course. Now are you going to tell me what's happening between you two"?

Rukia letting out a big sigh explains what Ichigo suggested.

"I really have a big problem with his relationship with Orihime. I know I'm being selfish and irrational. It's like a zanpakuto you can see coming but you cannot stop it from penetrating until it's too late. That is how I feel when I see their bond growing and how much she still depends on him".

"You think eventually he will return to her".

"I did wedge myself between them and it brings me to the original question. What would have happened if I had not intervened? Ichigo however already answered that question for me. They would still be together. How am I supposed to get passed that Renji"?

She wipes her face from tears using her hand. "Akachan suggested I seek counseling and I'm scared that will open up another whole can of worms".

Renji scoots closer to her.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea…" he pokes her forehead… "there is a lot going on up there. Ichigo is also right about giving yourselves a break. So much has been happening and quickly too. It's very mature of Carrot top to say".

She smiles.

"You know, so have you and its great Renji so don't let me down work things out with Tatsuki".

* * *

><p>It is now the next day, Rangiku is standing outside waiting for the light to change at a crossing holding grocery bags. The sun is bright so she is wearing sunglasses.<p>

"I'm telling you it's her dude"!

There is a group of teenage boys sizing her up and down which remains unnoticed by her for the meantime. The guy takes out his phone and shows it to the group.

"Now that you mention it, she looks like her. I can just picture tapping her all night".

"That's one lucky red headed bastard"!

She crosses the light and the group follows her. Rangiku soon realizes the conversation she heard was about her by the way they are staring and laughing. She walks over calmly with her sexy strut.

"Oh shit here she comes".

"Do you mind showing me what you are looking at"?

She takes the phone from him and sees Renji and herself in pictures getting it on in different positions. She takes off her sunglasses. She also sees a video clip and plays it showing the morning after Renji had slept over.

"We didn't do this"!

"You snot nose runts wouldn't know what to do with it even if I put it in front of your faces".

Throwing the cell to his hands she walks off pissed at what is on the internet.

Rangiku is about to dial his number when she spots Orihime.

"Orihime -Chan I'm over here"!

Orihime looks around and waves at Rangiku acknowledging her but clearly looking upset.

"Rangiku-San I was going to see you later on. Have you seen what is circulating around the internet"?

"Unfortunately I have".

"Rangiku I thought you are in love with…"

Rangiku cuts her off.

"Nothing happened between Renji and me. All those pictures are made up. The only real image is the video. He slept over my apartment that night".

Orihime's demeanor has changed to a relaxed one.

"I'm sooo glad. Tatsuki and Renji broke up last night".

"No way, Renji has not told me. Take me to her house I need to clear things up".

They are now ringing Tatsuki's door bell. Tatsuki opens the door with her boxing gear on sweating and panting.

"Hime this is not a good time".

"Tatsuki-Chan I told her to bring me here in order to explain".

Rangiku tries to push by her but Tatsuki blocks her.

"I really, really don't want to see you".

"Have it your way…" she begins to talk loudly… "Renji did not sleep with me…"

Tatsuki pulls her and Orihime inside.

"Could you not make me more embarrassed"?

"Like I was saying Renji and I did not have sex. He did sleep over but all he did was comfort an old pathetic friend. Something…I blurted something stupid out loud…he was a complete gentlemen. I have to admit I tried and failed, he turned me down".

Tatsuki slaps her hard enough to leave a red mark. Orihime pulls Tatsuki back.

"Suki-Chan calm down".

"What you saw in the video was me thanking him for staying by my side when I felt truly alone".

"Why are you telling me this"?

_"_You mean so much to him, he needs you more than he thinks besides you did what no one else could do, forget about Rukia's everyday life and stop chasing behind his captains ass. Those are two things neither I nor anyone in my lifetime has been able to do for him. That night was a real low point for me and if it wasn't for him only Kami knows where I would be".

Rangiku bows. "I'm truly sorry for making things so complicated for the two of you. I don't want anything else on my conscience. One more thing being Renji's center of attention is something quite rare and special. It would be your loss too if you walk away".

She walks out and closes the door behind her. Tatsuki sits down on the couch.

"That was unexpected. Go after your friend Hime I can tell she is in serious pain. Tell her I owe her an apology, well except for the _tried_ part".

Orihime smiles at her.

"Are you sure? I'm really lucky to have a best friend like you".

She hugs her before walking out.

"How am I going to apologize to him"?

She stuffs a pillow over her face.

* * *

><p>Rukia comes out wearing her Chappy robe to answer the door not bothering to look before opening.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya, come in".

"I apologize for intruding but where is Abarai"?

"He is at the hospital with Ichigo and Karin. Nii-Sama is also there because Yuzu-Chan got sick".

She explains as he seems worried. He looks at a packed backpack on the floor.

"Thank the heavens she is alright. Pardon the intrusion but is someone traveling"?

"Oh no that belongs to Renji he is going to move in with Rangiku…"

He interrupts her.

"I must go but thanks again for attending to me".

He bows and walks out totally leaving Rukia perplexed.

"Oh no, could it be he saw the video"?

She closes the door and looks into her already turned on lab top since she had been looking up information on morning sickness. She notices that now in order to see the video you have to confirm your age. Once she does so along with the video are multiple pictures of them in different positions.

"Holy Kami"! She takes her cell and calls Renji up. She waits for voicemail since he is not answering. "Renji look at your video on line. I think I made things worse for you look out for Captain Hitsugaya".

* * *

><p>Ichigo is laughing his ass off in the lobby at Renji as they are waiting for visitors hours to go up in the hospital. Karin is chatting on her phone.<p>

"It isn't funny Carrot top".

"This is hilarious. How did they get this far"?

"Who the hell knows, but it didn't go down that way. The video is true I slept over we tap kissed on the lips but its harmless. We have been doing that since the academy days".

"I believe you Red but Tatsuki does not that is a big problem".

Ichigo wipes his eyes from dried up tears from laughing too much.

"I can tell you this when I find out who it was that took the video footage in the first place, there will be a sudden death".

Ichigo takes a while to stop laughing but when he does...

"So Rukia isn't feeling well? Is she in any pain"?

"Relax Carrot top it's just morning sickness. By the way I think what you decided is the right thing to do. Ruks has to work through a lot up there".

He touches his head.

"What am I doing wrong? My relationship with Orihime is just close friendship. I don't want to shun Rukia but I'm trying to get her to see things in a different light".

"I think Rukia's core problems stem from a while back just be patient and don't give up on her".

"You don't have to tell me that I love her with every bit of my soul. It's killing me not to run to her and tell her to forget this silly time out".

Renji pats his back.

Byakuya comes out from the wash room in Yuzu's room and sits on the chair sipping on an apple juice box. Ichigo walks in.

"Good morning Byakuya".

"Good morning Kurosaki, Ichigo".

"Thank you for staying with her".

"Thank you for letting me stay to be honest I feel really guilty. I have been staying in your home, all of you have been nothing but courteous and pleasant with me especially Kurosaki Yuzu. I did nothing to stop her suffering I did not even notice what was happening".

Ichigo looks at him inquisitively.

"None of us did so it's not your fault…"

Yuzu comes back in a wheelchair with a nurse.

"It's no one's fault but mine for keeping quiet so please no more feeling guilty or placing blame".

She smiles brightly at both of them. Ichigo smiles back and messes up her hair.

"That's just like you to say that so Byakuya we have to listen because she's very persistent and we can't win".

He nods at the two of them. Renji and Karin come inside and greet one another. Renji hands Yuzu a wrapped gift it's flat and has a shape of a frame.

"This is from Rukia apologizing for not being able to come see you today she isn't feeling well but do not worry so wipe the look of fear guys but she is a bit drained. She will try to come in later on today".

Yuzu smiles and reads the tag.

_"Something to cheer you up Yuzu-Chan. Make sure to open this when you are away from Nii-Sama. Get better soon sweet heart! Love always, Onee-San".  
><em>

"What does it say"?

"It's a secret between Onee-San and me. So do not ask Nii-Chan. I have to call and thank her".

After awhile and much convincing, Byakuya went home to freshen up, Renji left with him but heading to a different destination. Only Karin and Ichigo remain.

"I already spoke to Otousan about not coming now. He is doing a wonderful job at the research for children's diseases he is really good. I'm so proud of him".

"You are such a sweetie".

Ichigo messes Yuzu's hair up once again. Toshiro knocks on the door. Karin opens the door and goes bright red thinking about the last time she saw him.

"Come in Toshiro".

He bows to everyone and presents candied watermelon slices.

"Thank you Toshiro-Kun".

He glares at the fact everyone in his family addresses him incorrectly.

"How are you feeling"?

"A lot better thank you for asking".

"Karin-Chan we need to talk when you have some time".

"Well I'm pretty busy these days but I will let you know".

"Kurosaki can we have a word"?

Ichigo nods and they step out of the room.

"Have you seen Abarai"?

"He left with Byakuya a while ago". Toshiro looks annoyed. "This is probably pointless but what is the matter"?

"You are correct. It is pointless do not give it any thought. Please give the girls a proper goodbye and excuse my bad manners".

He leaves Ichigo standing there.

* * *

><p>Orihime is following her around worried since her friend has changed so much.<p>

"Rangiku-San, can you slow down a little? I can't keep up".

"I told you not to bother Orihime-Chan I'm fine".

"I know you are not so stop pretending".

Orihime crosses her arms.

"I know you mean well and before you ask, yes I did try to sleep with Renji. Lucky for the both of us he stopped it".

"But why would you even try"?

_"_It's what I'm good at fucking everything up. I wanted to remember when my life seemed less complicated, less pathetic".

"But we both know doing that would complicate things. Your mind might be lost in brain sludge but your heart already knows what it wants".

"What does it matter that it knows when it will never happen. I need to let go in every way and being here is part of that process".

"But screwing other people won't help any".

"Maybe not with you but with me it does help and its fine it's not Renji there are plenty others that will do the trick".

"Rangiku-San I have been there where you are and it will get better".

Rangiku smirks.

"You mean like Ulquiorra"?

"No it isn't the same thing. I had feelings of love locked away because of him and I know it's inconceivable but true".

"I really need to get home. I did what I could with your friend I hope it was enough. The both of them will regret it down the line".

She hugs Orihime and signals a cab.

"What about you Rangiku-San? Won't you regret not fighting for a second chance at love"?

Rangiku waves and gets in a cab.

After the cab ride Rangiku goes inside her building and enters the code to the apartment.

"Who is here"?

"Hope you don't mind I let myself in".

"Not at all Renji, mmm… it smells delicious".

"It is spaghetti and meatballs".

She puts drops her bags and runs into the kitchen.

"I'm excited it is one of my most favorites of Italian food".

He smirks.

"Thought you would like it, by the way I packed some stuff and I'll bring it later on".

"I told you it's not necessary".

"Whatever, give early dinner a few minutes to be done".

Rangiku starts putting away the stuff she bought like fruits and vegetables.

"I spoke to Tatsuki-Chan and cleared things up".

"I told you not to do anything about it".

"Uh- oh I got you mad didn't I"? Renji continues to add ingredients to the sauce. "Well how could I not do something? Anybody seeing that probably would believe it and I won't be held responsible for a wonderful relationship falling apart".

"This is coming from a girl who tried to seduce me".

"You're scowling you really are angry".

She attacks his abs tickling him all over causing him to run away. He stumbles back into the couch with Rangiku falling on top of him. She is straddling him while he is still laughing as she continues to tickle away. With the noise they cannot hear when Toshiro enters. He walks up to the couch pulls Rangiku off Renji and punches him in the face.

"Taichou what are you doing here"?

He ignores her and picks Renji up by the collar making Renji punch him back. They lunge at each other and commence the fight. Rangiku is trying to get in between them but gets pushed somehow to the floor. Rangiku chants a spell which flies them each to a different corner. The both of them are panting and out of breath.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Captain Hitugaya"?

"You are my problem Abarai"!

Both spit out blood.

"Taichou why did you attack him"?

He still doesn't answer her.

"Didn't you hear her"?

"You dare ask me after what is all over the Seireitei"?

Rangiku puts her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

"It isn't…"

"Save it Abarai the pictures and video are crystal clear. Imagine the humiliation of finding out and later watching my Lieutenant in such lewd pictures. I have never been ashamed of you until now. You request a transfer without my knowledge just to come here and put yourself on display with Abarai".

"So you just assume anything you see is true without listening first Taichou"?

"You are even moving in together".

"I'm not moving in I'm staying with her for a few days. Why are you jealous"?

He turns to look at Renji.

"You have got it wrong Renji; Taichou has Momo-Chan his girlfriend. He is just embarrassed to have me as his Fukutaichou. You can think of me anyway that you like but do not involve Renji. All he did was keep me company through a tough time. The video is true, an innocent friend tap kiss like always but the pictures are an idea of a jerks imagination. If anyone bothered to really look my body is not that small and Renji's tattoos are not there".

Renji gets up and dusts himself.

"If you will excuse me I think the two of you have issues to resolve but if you dare slap her again this time I will not hold back Captain title and all".

Renji walks to the kitchen and turns off the dish. He grabs his sneakers and leaves.

There is an awkward silence as Rangiku sits on the couch.

"I'm sorry Taichou for always making you clean up after my messes and getting caught up in my so called life. I am not fit to stand next to you or represent you in battle, there is only one solution Taichou, for me to resign as your Fukutaichou".

Toshiro stares at her in disbelief.

"I would be lying if I said this latest fiasco is the sole reason, the biggest and real reason is I can't deal with our situation anymore. It's time I let go of my heart's desire. If you have any kind of caring feeling towards me you will let me resign with the little dignity I have left".

Toshiro forms fists with his hands.

"You would rid yourself of me that easy"?

"That would be easy for me? Be reasonable Taichou I already made a fool of myself that night. How much more do I have to withstand? I refuse to keep looking at Momo-Chan with envy and wishing it was me there in your heart"!

Rangiku stands up from the couch and kneels in front of him and bows placing her forehead on the ground. "Please forgive my shameful existence and I ask once again let me resign".

Kneeling in front she cannot see him. He kneels in front of her and pulls her body up so that she is just kneeling as he is. When she opens her eyes to her surprise his eyes are brimming with tears. One tear flows out and down his cheek.

"I told you once a world without you is scary but what I failed to tell you is my world without you is not livable or bearable…" her vision is getting blurry from unshed tears… "no one else but you can stand next to me in battle or reside in my heart Rangiku".

"But I thought Momo-Chan…"

"I gave her the chance she deserves, I tried but it just was not right. We broke up two weeks after you left but I did not have the courage to act on my feelings. I cannot stand next to Ichimaru, Gin…"

She starts to cry burying her face into his chest with so much force they fall back. She is on top of him and all he is able to do is stroke her hair and rub her back. Her words are muffled but he can understand some words.

"I'm so happy I could die this instant and still be happy".

"Do not say such nonsense, I will not let you die I love you too much to allow that…"

He freezes up realizing what slipped out from his mouth. She holds on tighter and cries harder.

"I love you, my Toshiro, my Taichou, my all. You do not need to stand next to Gin because you have your own place, next to me".

She pulls away a little to look into his eyes and for once his eyes clearly hold as much desire and love as hers. He puts his hand on the back of her neck and guides her down to his lips. As their lips meet the passion increases and soon their tongues are dueling. They stop to catch their breath.

"I could lay like this forever with you". She whispers breathlessly.

He continues to stroke her hair.

"I'm content to be like this with you too Rangiku".

She giggles.

"I love the way you say my name like that, it sounds sexy. I think I'm going to make you say it over and over again". Smiling devilishly she starts unbuckling his jeans giving him no time to protest she pulls his boxer briefs down as well and soon his manhood is revealed. "Wow...you are huge and thick".

He blushes and tries to stop her but it's too late. She dives right into his "familiy jewels", using her mouth to suck on each one as her hand encloses his manhood. His lips are parted as his breathing increases as well as the little noises of moaning escaping his lips. She continues upwards licking and nipping along his shaft. The anticipation building for her arrival to the top is almost too much to bear. She grins at his reactions. Reaching the top she licks the tip but teasingly travels back down doing the same.

"You…" he pants… "are…" he pants again… "driving me insane Rangiku…"

She grins and just as fast swallows him up a little past halfway as all of it doesn't fit but uses her hand to compensate that. His hands are buried into her hair but he isn't shoving himself into her wonderfully full working magic mouth. He is finding he needs to release as she increases her speed and as their eyes lock, his panting increases, he tries to pull her away from his manhood but she shakes it off and sucks harder causing him to release inside her mouth.

"RANGIKU…" She sucks it all up causing him to ride out his first orgasm longer. She sits up on his legs allowing him to catch his breath and come down from his natural high. He props himself up onto his elbows. "That was amazing".

"You haven't seen anything yet Taichou". He pulls her to his eager mouth and kisses her mindless. He starts nibbling her earlobe then down her neck. She can feel he's hard again. "Oh you are one of those…" she moans at his ministrations… "guess I have work to do".

She pushes him back down and stands up to slip off her lace bikini. She tosses it somewhere and pulls off his pants and boxer briefs. He is completely mesmerized by her beauty to register what they are about to do. She is wearing a Yellow tube top that covers her stomach and a purple ruffle skirt that stops mid thighs. She straddles his legs but doesn't sit on him yet instead she leans down and whispers into his ear…

"Say you love me one more time".

He holds her face with both hands.

"I love you Matsumoto, Rangiku with all of my heart".

They kiss as more tears of joy escape her face.

"I love you with all of my heart and soul my Toshiro".

She is still leaning on him but using her hands she guides him inside of her. They both gasp in pleasure. She sits back up causing him to slide in deeper opening her up to full capacity.

"Oh Kami, I haven't done this in awhile…" she tries to steady herself as the pain is hitting her… "you're already in so deep, it feels like your hitting my Uterus". He offers an apologetic look which makes her smile. "Don't worry a little pain doesn't stop me".

She starts rocking back and forth.

"You feel so hot and tight. You feel incredible…"

Soon they are both moaning loudly. He is gripping her thighs and starts thrusting upwards causing her to scream his name over and over leading to her first orgasm in a long time. Since he feels her clenching around him he stops to allow her to enjoy her high but doesn't wait too long. He sits up and holding on to her thighs lays her back onto the floor and still inside of her begins to thrust in again causing more screams. Her legs wrapped tightly around him. He stops to pull her top off realizing there is no bra and her perfect breasts are excited. He also finds the long scar she received from the close encounter with that nasty bee like Hollow and traces it with his finger. She tries to hide it but he doesn't allow it.

"You are too beautiful don't ever hide from me".

He lowers down to her lips and initiates a slow deep kiss. His strokes are long and deep and she finds her release for the second time yelling his name to the world.

"AHHH TO-SHI-RO"!

He graces her with a few seconds before lunging in hard and fast. Rangiku finds herself screaming and clawing his back. He is gritting his teeth and swelling inside her.

"Release all of it inside Toshiro…"

She tightens her muscles inside adding friction and pressure.

"Rangiku, Rangiku…"

Finally he's spiraling into bliss. He gives a few more deep thrusts fully unloading his thick juice sending her into perfect bliss for the third time.

* * *

><p>Rukia receives the message from the black butterfly. She falls backwards on the bed.<p>

"Am I doing the right thing"?

Suddenly all of the fights and painful words echo inside of her head.

"We do need time apart but it's so hard. I hate feeling all emotional it's disgusting. I would run away if I were him. I have to do this no doubt about it".

She dials Byakuya's number.

"Hi Nii-Sama, do not say it's me. Can you walk out of the room? Nothing is wrong but I'm leaving for a while…do not freak out…I need to make things right between him and I…please do not tell him anything…I'm not saying where to…I left him a letter, take care of the girls especially Yuzu-Chan…I know he will be upset but in the end he will understand…take care of yourself Nii-Sama and please do not argue with Ichigo…oh great to know you are on his side…bye Nii-Sama, we will be just fine. Rubbing her stomach she hangs up and picks up a carry-on bag.

"Okay everything is in place".

Rukia walks out of the apartment and turns around feeling someone is following her. She shakes it off and walks towards Urahara's shop.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! It has been awhile but I have been occupied with so much going on. My updates will not be up as fast as before. Thanks to all my Wickeds for tuning in I will finish the story and not abandon it! =D Hope you are still here with me! Things once again will get interesting! ;)


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Author's note: strong sexual content

Rangiku moans and grips the bed sheets arching her back off the bed.

"Toshiro I can't anymore…" He smirks and continues to plunge his tongue deep inside... "Toshi, Toshi, I'm…"

She screams out his name and finds beautiful release. She collapses back and pulls him to her kissing profoundly. The both of them are exhausted from all of the pent up passion exploding from within and lay in tired bliss.

"I didn't know the difference between sex and making love…" she's laying across his chest while he strokes her hair… "until now. I never thought love so pure could be mine… "he wraps his arms around her… "until now…" he can feel her tears… "thank you so much my Toshiro".

"Please do not cry and stop thanking me. It is you that melted all of my icy walls…" he kisses the top of her head… "besides I plan on showing passion for the rest of your existence". She smiles and holds onto him tighter. "I have to apologize to you, for slapping your face and humiliating you as well as believing the trashy pictures. I was blinded by jealousy…"

She turns to look up at him.

"That's all behind us I did a lot of stupid things too. I don't want to keep secrets between us...when I was a child I was raped".

His eyes go wide with pain and disbelief. "Gin found me not too long after and he took care of me. I was attacked being left weak after Aizen took almost all of my spiritual power".

She places a finger to his lips. "I need to tell you everything. I blurted it out to Renji as well as the fact I wanted to end my life…" he tries to speak but she holds the finger in place… "so he offered to stay with me the night and we drank our sour memories the whole night. He was such a gentleman comforting me; he also turned me down to have…sex. I thought things were never going to be the same between you and me. I decided since I even couldn't continue being your Fukutaichou and staying by your side that fading into black was better than the alternative. He slept over and left the next morning promising things will get better and until I realize that I too deserved some happiness he would live with me as friends".

"How could you feel so horrible so broken to want to erase yourself from the world, from me? Do you still feel this way"?

"Honestly… I had wanted to die for some time now I just can't remember since when. That feeling scared me. I have been fighting Hollows carelessly and recklessly. If it wasn't for Chad and Renji only Kami knows I would not be here right now to feel truly alive".

He forces her to look at him. Rangiku sees nothing but despair and fear so unlike her Taichou.

"Never ever think like that in our lifetime! Never ever…" his tears are forming traces down his face as he shakes her… "all because I stupidly ran from my feelings like a coward…" she's tearing too… "promise me you will never think of such an act again…" she hugs him and feels his shaking… "promise me"!

His hands are gripping her arms but stopped from shaking her.

"I promise Taichou. Please don't be mad, please stop crying. I promise seeing you like this is torture, please stop…" she presses him onto her chest holding him as a mother would her child… "it was stupid and impulsive thoughts nothing more". She is stroking his hair. "I'm okay now really actually I'm soaring through the heavens".

He wraps his arms around her finally calming down from his mini freak out.

* * *

><p>Ichigo looks at his phone and pondering whether to call Rukia or not.<p>

"What is wrong with me? I can call her without wanting to see her. That's right I have self control".

Ichigo is talking to himself.

"Kurosaki, Ichigo I knew you were not all there but I did not think you were plain insane".

Ichigo just glares at him.

"I'm dying to see Rukia but I know if I do I'll just cave in".

Byakuya smiles a little but Ichigo doesn't see him doing so.

"Rukia is going back to Soul Society for a while".

Ichigo looks surprised and stands up.

"What? Oh crap she's leaving me"!

Byakuya stops Ichigo and yanks him back down.

"Rukia is not puerile enough to leave you because of your suggestion to give each other space. She believes there is an answer to your problems as a couple and it lies within her. My sister will definitely come back to you because she cannot live without your presence and...love".

Ichigo remains frozen staring at him in disbelief.

"Wow Byakuya being comforting to me, thank you".

"I would be a fool not to acknowledge how you are good for her emotionally and spiritually. Besides _her mama didn't raise no fool_".

"Seriously how do you guys know about stuff like this"?

Ichgio proceeds to laugh and slaps Byakuya's back causing him to move forward out of the chair. Byakuya fixes his body back into place in the family waiting area. Ichigo drinks from his soda bottle.

"There is no simple way to say this so here it goes…how do you feel about potential suitors for your sisters"?

"That's kind of random. Where did that question come from"?

"It's just that there was a male nurse looking at Yuzu not to mention your other sister seems to have a thing for Captain Hitsugaya".

"Hitsugaya is a lot older than Karin in terms of lived life in death if that makes any sense though I can take care of him with my Bankai. I can threaten the nurse being that he is an old perverted fart but if that doesn't work I'll give him an early Konso". Ichigo turns to look at Byakuya with a serious expression.

"Does that answer your question"? Byakuya nervously takes a sip from his juice box then nods at him. Ichigo slaps Byakuya's back causing him to spill the apple juice on himself. "Oops I went overboard, my bad". Byakuya glares at him like always. "I was joking, why don't you tell me the real reason behind that question"?

Ichigo looks at him straight in the eyes as Byakuya wipes himself but stops to look at Ichigo. He gets up.

"I guess there is no other option left". He bends and kneels on both legs. "I'm a little baffled and frightened but this Kuchiki is not one to back down".

Ichigo puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Byakuya you don't have to do this. I…"

The conversation is interrupted by giggling women and Karin who drops her phone at the picture playing out in front of her. The both of them look like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar which only makes things worse. They both stand up.

"Oh Kami he is confessing to him in this hospital". Some random young woman squeals.

"How romantic and touching, I'm jealous". Her companion chimes in.

"Why can't my boyfriend propose to me that way? I'm just not sure if this kind of relationship is appropriate though. They are kind of gross to look at".

The woman points at them. Ichigo slaps his forehead and leaves his hand there.

"Why do I always end up in this situation"?

Byakuya did not like the last comment the woman said.

"What are you all looking at? Maybe the reason he doesn't propose is because you lack manners, just plain look unrefined and horrid". Ichigo uses his other hand to cover his mouth trying not to laugh however Karin cannot hold hers in.

"Now if you will excuse us I was in the middle of getting what I want…" he grabs Ichigo's chin stunning him in place… "so run along to the surgeon to fix you up some though it will be a difficult task. Oh and I doubt he can fix your personality. Matter of fact, you would have to be reborn".

The woman walks away in tears as others including her friend chuckle. As the women leave he lets go of Ichigo's chin and sits back down. Ichigo bursts out laughing along with Karin.

"You are worse than Rukia-nee". Karin wipes her tears from laughing so hard. "Remind me to not get on your bad side".

"Wow she ticked you off really good. What did she say to trigger it"?

"First of all it was none of her business second she made an inappropriate comment about same gender relationships".

"I'm officially impressed Byakuya".

"Some of my friends are…"

He trails off realizing what he was about to divulge.

"Oh come on you can't leave me hanging like this". Ichigo's interest is peaked.

Byakuya ignores him and proceeds to the rest room but Ichigo follows as it's too juicy to let go. Karin just rolls her eyes.

"Boys will be boys at any age".

* * *

><p>Rukia takes out a water bottle and takes a long drink while she is walking to her destination<em>.<em>

"You really ought to be aware of your surroundings".

Rukia throws the water bottle which explodes on the cloaked man standing behind her. She runs faster into the direction she was going which is to Urahara's shop.

"Excited to see you will make this fun for me". He laughs darkly. Rukia starts chanting another spell but gets pushed back into a tree. The cloaked man covers her mouth and looks down to her as she struggles.

"I like feisty very much…" Rukia bites his hand… "that hurt woman but if I were you I wouldn't do that again". He puts pressure to her abdomen whispering in a low deep voice a chant she cannot hear causing her to cry and hold onto him for support. His hand is till covering her mouth.

"Now are you going to play obedient"? She nods as her tears are coming out. "well then let's go".

He wraps his arm around her waist and jumps into the night sky.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stops in his tracks getting a cold chill down his spine. Byakuya turns to look at him.<p>

"What is the matter finally giving up? Might as well because I will not tell you"?

"No I just felt something making my stomach queasy".

Ichigo holds onto the wall making Byakuya hold him by the arm.

"Maybe you should see a doctor".

"No I'm fine. I need to call Rukia". He takes out his phone and dials. The phone gets picked up. "Hi luv I just need to make sure you are okay".

"Hi Wichigo this is Chappy".

"Chappy where is Rukia"?

"Wukia…is fine…she left me the phone and a letter to you".

"Okay, um are you alright? You sound upset".

"I'm okay it's just that I hate to see her leave".

"Yeah me too, wait, are you sure nothing is wrong"?

"Yes I am sure".

"Okay then see you at home".

She hangs up and begins crying.

"Gomenasai, Wichigo".

"Is everything alright with my sister"?

"Yeah, she gave Chappy her phone and is at Urahara's ready to get back to Soul Society".

"You do not sound convinced".

"Something is off with her".

"Ichi-Nii the doctor is looking for you".

"Thanks Karin let him know I'm on my way. Come on Byakuya".

* * *

><p>Rukia opens her eyes and rubs her head.<p>

"Where am I"?

She looks around trying to figure out where she is. She's in a luxurious bed room which has no windows. She is lying on a bed and quickly gets up but losing her footing as she is still feeling woozy. She can hear footsteps so she hides behind the door as the steps get closer she starts chanting a spell. Once the door opens another cloaked figure steps fully inside. He is slimmer than the first one.

"Where did she go"?

Rukia yells…

"Way of binding number one Sai"!

She runs out as the tall lean figure falls to the ground.

"Wait come back"!

Rukia continues to run in what seems a never-ending hallway.

Another stockier yet tall figure runs towards her. Rukia continues to pick up speed when the familiar figure from the first encounter appears in front of her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I thought you learned the first time".

He tries to grab her hand but she quickly jumps back.

"Way of destruction number thirty one Shakkahō"! He gets blasted back to the wall as Rukia runs away down the hallway and turns the corner. She is about to open the big doors when the cloaked figure grabs her by the wrists and slams her into the wall. "OUGH"!

Rukia screams in pain. His body is pressing up against her back pushing her further into the wall. His blood is dripping on Rukia's head then trickling down her face.

"Guess you didn't learn the first time".

"Please stop… you're hurting…"

"Release her. Now, I will not say it again"!

It is a voice of a woman; she too is covered in a cloak. He releases Rukia on command and she slips down the wall holding her lower abdomen while crying.

"Che, she had it coming".

"You are a barbarian". The woman bends down by Rukia's side. "Come help me get her back to her room and be gentle".

The heavier cloaked third man catches up to them and picks Rukia up bridal style. Once they are in the room he puts her down on the bed.

"Who…are…you people"?

The woman sits beside her.

"Do not concern yourself with that for now". She touches Rukia's forehead as Rukia tries to move away but the woman chants a spell. "Do not fight the inevitable and sleep you will feel better".

Rukia is fighting a losing battle as her eyelids begin to flutter and feel heavy. Rukia is not able to move anymore.

"Ichi…go, I'm scared…"

Rukia loses consciousness.

* * *

><p>Yuzu is out of the hospital and the gang is home.<p>

"Nii-Chan you look lost in thought since the hospital. Is something wrong"?

"No way Yuzu, sorry to make you worry just thinking about nonsense".

"Nii-Chan it's not nonsense if it makes you think enough to look upset".

He rubs her hair messing it up yet again.

"When have you grown up so much"?

"I have been like this for a while now".

"The soup is ready Yuzu".

Karin comes out of the kitchen with an apron on.

"I'm sorry you went through all that trouble thanks again".

"No problem at all".

Ichigo looks at the pot.

"Is this stuff even edible"?

Karin kicks Ichigo on his rear end.

"Damn it that hurt"! Gritting his teeth.

"I'll have you know I followed Yuzu's recipe book".

Byakuya comes out with the plates leaving everyone shocked. He sets the plates and utensils down.

"Did I do something wrong"?

The group starts laughing.

"Not at all Byakuya, got to say it though you're one of us now".

* * *

><p>Rukia starts coming to and moves around but realizes her wrists are bound to the bed by red rings. One more is around her neck. She concentrates to break the spell but as she does so the rings glow causing pain so she stops. The door opens.<p>

"What do you want with me"?

"How are you feeling"?

"I do not speak to cowards who hide behind masks".

"You should be nicer to me you are not in the position to be rude".

"Cut the bullshit lady. If you cared I wouldn't be in this situation"!

The cloaked figure sits down on a chair.

"It is because you are in this situation that you should be polite but it is time to reveal who I am".

She removes the cloak. Rukia gasps loudly.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Is it really you"?

"Yes I am Rukia".

"Why are you doing this"?

"We are running out of time so I will get to the point. I want Ichigo here to rule with me".

Rukia looks surprised and stunned.

"Ichigo will not do that".

_"_Oh he will once he sees you besides he will transform into the perfect Hollow form".

"Are you crazy like hell he will do it"!

"I planned this out carefully. I originally sent that soul to devour Orihime but then you showed up and a funny thing happened. The soul was to inhabit the woman Ichigo truly loves so it found you".

"Oh Kami…"

"I never expected for Orihime to lose herself in darkness thanks to Ulquiorra. You were supposed to be dead and the fact that Ulquiorra swept Orihime off her feet was a bonus however you got in my way yet again. You got pregnant".

The rings around Rukia are glowing red causing her to scream out in pain.

"You…are…fucking nuts if you think Ichigo…will stay with you willingly". Rukia tries not to cry out in pain.

"Ichigo will fall into despair and his Hollow form will emerge. I have a way to control him when he goes berserk".

"I will not allow it. I will kill you before that happens"!

"My dear Rukia you will not get to see him reign here let alone kill me".

"You are planning to kill me".

She stands up.

"From the moment I saw you I knew you held a special place in his heart. That is why I need to tear the human side out of him so he could abandon all feelings for you".

"That is not love. You have a warped sense of what that is. Love is accepting someone for who they are. Love is protecting someone from harm and pain. Love is knowing when to let someone go if that makes them happy even if it's to someone else's arms. Ichigo is that kind of person isn't that the reason you fell for him? Why would you want to see him suffer"?

"Your kind of love is better? Shinigami, you all squeezed him dry and dumped him when it was all over. They built him up and took him down especially you! How much physical and emotional pain did you cause? Ichigo will be free from restraints and boundaries set upon him. I will be there by his side for all of time".

"I know I have caused Ichigo a lot of pain in every sense but I never forced anything on him, never tried to change him. I love Ichigo for everything he is and accept all his different sides".

"Fine I will play your game. Love is betrayal, desperation, selfish, death and lonely. All of the things you brought into Ichigo's life so do not lecture me! All I know is I feel cherished and safe with him and just like you stole him away from Orihime I will steel him from you! Did you not say love is letting someone go? Practice what you preach Shinigami"!

Rukia grits her teeth with anger and guilt while tears run like a waterfall. Nel leaves the room. Rukia feels a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Ahhh…please no… hold on."

She takes deep breaths.

* * *

><p>"The soup was delicious Ka-Chan, thank you but I can't eat another bite I ate so much".<p>

"You're welcome just get better this cooking stuff is not for me". Karin looks wiped out.

There is knocking at the door. Ichgio walks over and opens the door. Chappy walks in.

"Onee-San you came just in time".

She shakes her head.

"This isn't rukia it's Chappy in Gigai".

"Oh my mistake, hi Chappy join us".

Karin looks at Yuzu.

"They do not require any food like we do".

Chappy's eyes begin to glisten with unshed tears. Ichigo locks eyes with her so he takes Chappy by the hand and walks upstairs leaving the rest to wonder.

He closes the door to his bedroom. She automatically breaks down crying.

"I'm sorry Wichigo".

"Where is Rukia"?

"She's…"

He holds her shoulders softly.

"I won't get angry with you".

"She…she…was abducted".

Ichigo starts to panic.

"By whom and where to"?

"I don't know. He was covered in a long coat. He flew into the sky with her and disappeared".

"Why did you lie to me"?

"He told me to or he would hurt Wukia's babies".

Ichgio lets go of her and opens the door to call Byakuya. He makes his way upstairs hearing the desperation in Ichigo's voice.

"What is the matter"?

Ichigo explains as Chappy continues crying.

"I felt something wrong and even when we got here I still felt it. Damn it why didn't I follow my instincts"!

"It is not your fault I dismissed you. First we go to where she disappeared".

Byakuya takes out his cell and makes a few calls. Ichigo holds his chest as his eyes begin to glisten. Byakuya is talking and yet Ichigo cannot hear a single word as dread and guilt is consuming him.

_"I think we should take a break apart. You stay in the apartment and I stay at home"._

___"What, so that I can figure it out? Oh no way, you're not pining this on me! I'm not asking for a break. I know what I want and that's you"!_

_"You come any closer and that kick will seem like heaven"._

_"I don't care I'm not letting you go alone"._

_"Take your damn space and let me be"!  
><em>

Ichigo is lost in thoughts.

"Ichigo, Kurosaki, Ichigo snap out of it. Rukia needs you focused".

Ichigo wipes his face and looks at Byakuya.

"Chappy, Matsumoto will be here soon". She nods at him. "Ichigo calmly inform your sisters about Matsumoto coming and that you will be gone for a while. Come back up and get out of your body".

Minutes later they are where Rukia last was according to Chappy. Renji and Toshiro arrive as well also in Soul Reaper attire.

"Is there any news on Ruks"?

Ichigo shakes his head.

"I fucking knew something was wrong. Why do I always have to lose her to see my mistakes? I'm an asshole and a loser"!

"Carrot top it's not your fault".

Toshiro and Byakuya lock eyes then both look up.

"Are you thinking the same thing Kuchiki"?

"Yes I am it was a Garganta that opened here".

"You mean Rukia was taken to Hueco Mundo"? Ichigo is terrified now.

They are interrupted by clapping. The tall cloaked figure descends landing on top of a van.

"Who the fuck are you"? Ichigo all but roars.

The covered figure takes a step down to the hood.

_"_Did you not hear puppet? I demand you answer".

He looks at Byakuya then Ichigo pulls out his zanpakuto.

"This bastard only will understand this way". Renji is swinging Zamibaru.

The man shakes his finger to show his disapproval.

"Just stop playing games Jeagerjaques, Grimmjow. Who has Rukia"?

Everyone's eyes open wide with disbelief. Ulquiorra arrives.

"Always so stiff and dull, I always loathed that about you former number four jackass. It must be good playing house with that blonde woman. Does she fuc…"

"You do not have the right to mention her".

"Maybe I can play house with her too".

Ulquiorra's eyes begin to glow a little.

"Do not engage with him".

Byakuya grabs a hold of his arm to calm him down some. Grimmjow Takes off the cloak, he looks the same except his hair is longer and his hole is no longer there also his clothes are black no longer white. Ichigo snaps out of it and lunges at Grimmjow when a sudden image of Rukia pops up between them.

"If I were you I would take a step back. Don't take this as I'm being a bitch but I got orders. I would love to ram this high up on all of you but that will have to be another time".

Rukia is seen sweating, pale and struggling to get free. Ichigo's eyes soften then anger takes over. Everyone else is looking upset and angered as well. Rukia looks as if she can see them. She starts yelling.

_"_Don't come Ichigo! Please don't come I'll be fine! She is planning…"

She is hushed by the glowing red rings causing her to arch off of the bed in severe pain.

"Rukia! Rukia luv I am coming! Please hang on"!

Ichigo's chest is rising and falling. His yells are loud and full of despair. Byakuya puts a hand on his shoulder while Toshiro holds Renji in place.

"She is something else to see through my image but don't worry I like blondes".

"What do you want Grimmjow"?

"Not me Ichigo but someone else who is eager to see you. I don't need to hide behind your bitch. I did want to break her a little though". Ichigo grips his sword so hard he begins to bleed. "You are wanted in Las Noches but just you. No one else is allowed".

"Don't fucking even think about it! Ichigo is not going alone with you into an ambush"!

Renji pushes past Toshiro.

"Yes I will Renji. I need to get to Rukia as fast as possible. They are hurting her".

"I would have to agree with Abarai. We can get her together".

"I'm afraid the rest of you Shinigami are not allowed. Keep insisting and it gets much worst for her".

"Allow me to go. I am not a Shinigami".

Ulquiorra steps forward while Grimmjow's wild smirk gets wider.

"I'll give myself a reward for following orders. You can come along former number four".

The Garganta opens. Ichigo looks back at them and smiles. They nod at him though Renji steps forward but gets blocked by Byakuya who has been quiet and distracted. Ichigo grabs Ulquiorra and flies up into the night sky.

"Hey Bug eyes, no matter what happens to me get Rukia out and run. Could you do that for me"?

"I will definitely get Rukia out Pawn… you know… without, it is boring and lifeless, it attacks and defends all by itself. The pawn is the soul of the game. Do you understand? They have nothing on you".

Ichigo smirks as they disappear into the opening.

"Fuckkk"!

Renji starts pummeling the van. Byakuya falls to his knees. Toshiro and Renji both run to his side.

"Captain, are you okay"?

"Yes but we have to hurry I forced a small window to follow them".

The two smirk at each other.

* * *

><p>The other party arrives to Las Noches inside a palace.<p>

"I never thought I would be back here".

Ichigo looks at Ulquiorra.  
>"Me either but I have to wonder who is at the helm now and why kidnap Rukia".<p>

Grimmjow open two big doors. Ulquiorra and Ichigo walk inside.

"Make yourselves comfortable".

Ichigo closes his eyes.

"I can sense her but she is in real pain. Where the fuck is she"!

"You don't get the right to make demands. Now sit! I'm fucking tired of playing cat and mouse number three"!

"What the hell does Tier Harribel want with me"? Ulquiorra shakes his head at Ichigo.

"It is not her".

"As usual you never disappoint, very astute Cifer".

Nel Tu comes down the stairs. Ichigo cannot believe his eyes. She looks the same but her aura feels different. She is wearing a white dress much like when she was Espada number three.

"Nel you are not…"

"I'm not in a childlike state anymore. It took a little work but definitely worth it". She reaches Ichigo and hugs him tightly catching him completely off guard. He hesitantly hugs her back. "It feels better than me hanging off your back".

"Nel I'm glad you're doing good but…"

He tries to pull back but she doesn't budge.

"Please just a little bit longer".

He forcefully steps back.

"Why did you take Rukia? Why did you hurt her"?

"After all this time and that's all you have to say to me? At least pretend you care a little".

She looks dejected. Ichigo takes a deep breath.

"Nel I meant what I said but if you're behind this…"

"Straight to her…have it your way".

She snaps her fingers and Rukia appears unconscious and tied to a chair.

"RUKIA"!

"Not another step Ichigo. I'm allowing you to see she is safe but not the right to take her".

Ichigo takes out his Zangetsu.

"I'm not asking for any rights Nel". She shakes her head and closes her eyes suddenly Rukia is screaming out in pain then faints again. Ichigo points Zangetsu at Nel. "If you hurt her again I will not hold back".

"It is your entire fault Ichigo! You alone showed me warmth as a man"!

"I showed you as a friend".

"No! You were kind and protective apart from my traveling companions I knew of no such compassion. You are a man, a Shinigami, a human whom showed me…love".

"Love…" Ichigo tries to think clearly… "means many things Nel. My friendship with you… is a kind of love, a bond between Nakama".

"It is alright I am prepared for this. I understand the human feelings and baggage you carry for her and others".

She walks to the throne. Ulquiorra is trying to get closer to Rukia.

"Nel let go of Rukia"!

"We need a King to serve order and make fair judgments, someone to help me lead this vast and lonely place".

"Nel, I am not the one for the job".

She stops at the foot of the throne.

"You misunderstand me Ichigo, I am not asking".

Ichigo whispers sadly to himself…

"I'm sorry Nel, Bankai…"

She turns around and her eyes are glowing black. Ichigo picks up his Zanpakuto and shunpo's in front of her only to drop to his knees. Ulquiorra makes it to Rukia but gets punched and slammed into the wall by Grimmjow. Ulquiorra smirks as his eyes glow dark green.

"I am still better than you".

His hand penetrates Grimmjow's stomach.

Ichigo drops Zangetsu and holds his head screaming in pain. Ulquiorra looks at him that's all it takes for Grimmjow to stab his chest. Ulquiorra's blood begins to trickle.

"Wanna know something…" Grimmjow coughs up blood… "there is something I hate more than your blank expression, your new damn smug smile".

He pulls out his sword and slumps to the ground. Ulquiorra grimaces but begins to stagger in Rukia's direction.

"Nel…ahhh…what are you doing…to me"?

Ichigo's eyes are slowing turning into Shiro's. He is struggling to maintain control and so is Shiro as his body is transforming painfully. Shiro is smiling.

_"_You crazy bitch! Think you can control us"?

He slashes her across the stomach cutting through the dress and skin but even though she's in pain she keeps chanting.

Soon enough Hichigo begins to fade and the eyes are going black.

Ichigo screams out loud…

**"RUKIA"!**

His body now covered by the Hollow shell looking as the devil himself. Ulquiorra reaches Rukia and starts to shake her back into consciousness.

"Rukia we are…running out of time".

She is trying to wake up and through blurry eyes can see Ulquiorra bleeding.

"Akachan, no please hang on"!

The two Captains and Vice Captain are running to the ominous energy they are feeling along the way they fought a few annoyances. Byakuya used too much Reiatsu getting them there so he is being carried on Renji's back.

Rukia is concentrating on breaking the spell and succeeds since the caster is occupied with Ichigo right now. She breaks her dress and wraps his wound. Her eyes grow wide with fear.

"ICHIGO…"

She stands up with Ulquiorra and sits him down on the chair. She turns around to look at him. Nel smiles and whispers something into his ear, the completely turned Hollow Ichigo stands up. Nel's stare follows him as he expands up standing to his full height and before she could mutter another word he punches a whole through her head.

Rukia and Ulquiorra look on in horror as he works his way through Grimmjow and Nel's Fracción totally tearing them apart with his bare hands.

"Rukia leave and get away from this place…Ichigo isn't there anymore…run".

She shakes her head and begins to cry.

"I could never abandon him; he is my life, my love".

She stands up.

"I'm sorry Ulquiorra".

She touches his chest to heal him a little and with the little energy she has left transports him out of the throne room. She holds her abdomen and cries louder.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you two…"

Ulquiorra once he appears tries to get up but fails.

"Damn it! Rukia…"

The other three men run into him. Toshiro kneels next to him.

"What happened"?

"Hurry please to the throne room. Ichigo is…"

He passes out before he can finish.

"Put me down Renji the two of you go"!

Everything is happening in slow motion Rukia looks up to a monster Ichigo in front of her.

"Oh Ichigo…" He pushes his claw into her stomach. Rukia slowly puts both hands to his face. "My love I'm sorry I couldn't protect you like you always do for me. This isn't your fault, I'll always love…"

He retracts his claws and as she falls to the ground one tear escapes his eye. Renji and Toshiro are running towards them. Rukia's vision and hearing is practically gone. Her heartbeat is slow and erratic. "Ichigo…run away…"

Their eyes connect one final time before she fades into darkness.

* * *

><p>"Where am I? Shouldn't I be dead? That doesn't matter I have to get back to Ichigo…"<p>

She struggles to get up as the pain is still there but ignores them but it's as if something is holding her in place.

There is a being surrounded by pure white light approaching her. Rukia is still floating in darkness but fighting to move.

"Rukia do not try and fight it".

The voice is not female nor male but potent and yet is gentle. The light is blinding but feels warm.

"Who are you"?

"Who I am is not important as what I come to offer".

"An offer… aren't you my guide into the after, afterlife? I'll tell you now I'm not ready to go I have to get back..."

"To Kurosaki, Ichigo, I am fully aware of that. I will get you back but not without sacrifice. Are you willing to see him again, to save him from eternal purgatory knowing he killed his future wife and children"?

Rukia's tears begin to fall.

"He didn't mean to…and yes I'm willing to do anything. I'll fight anyone or anything to protect him".

"Very well you will go back but be warned things will not be as they once were".

"What is your angle? What do you want from me"?

The being floats closer and touches Rukia's head.

"Are you still willing to go back"?

Rukia smiles bitterly and nods.

"Yes with all of my heart".

The white light totally consumes her.

Familiar words are echoing in her ear.

_"Well Ruk's looks like we're caught…" __Renji laughs while whispering into her ear... "__Don't forget to breathe"._

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) It has been a while but I have not abandoned the story. If you're still here thanks for keeping up with my madness lol. I'm going somewhere with this at first I was going to end it quick but my mind kept going. Anyhow thanks a lot for reading! =D See you soon! C:


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Rukia-San, Rukia-San wake up".

Rukia opens her eyes to Orihime's calling and takes a deep breath then releases it coughing. She is trying to adjust her eyes and sits up.

"Looks like you did forget to breathe, you idiot. Maybe we came here prematurely".

Renji crosses his arms. When Rukia gets her bearings she realizes their back at the campsite the night Renji and her came back to Karakura town.

"Are you okay? You stopped breathing and collapsed to the ground luckily Renji-San caught you though I was worried when you didn't respond to my healing ability".

Rukia can see Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Orihime is kneeling on the ground next to her. She is inside a sleeping bag.

"Ruks your heart totally stopped for like five minutes. You scared the shit out of us".

Rukia finally locks eyes with Ichigo's warm amber eyes. Her tears slowly trickle down her pale face. Before she realizes what she's doing Rukia stands up and runs to Ichigo hugging him tightly. He is caught off guard and remains in place not really knowing what to do he slowly lifts his arms to respond however Rukia pulls away.

"I'm sorry Ichigo just a reflex".

Orihime wipes the look of dread that was on her face. Tatsuki catches it though and steps in between Rukia and Ichigo.

"I didn't know you guys hugged often. Besides do you think a simple hug can change everything? You guys went MIA especially you Rukia. You got Ichigo to do your dirty, hard labor then didn't bother to reach out for over a year"!

"Suki-Chan don't say those things".

Uryu fixes his glasses.

"Why should she not? She is stating the obvious truth".

Renji steps up to Uryu.

"I suggest you kids don't jump to conclusions and say shit you can't take back. You don't even know the bullshit we went through".

Suddenly there is bickering between Uryu, Renji, Tatsuki and Keigo. Rukia puts her hands to her ears.

"Stop! Just forget it! It doesn't matter"!

Rukia fixes her dress. Ichigo stops in front of her.

"It doesn't matter? Are you being for real right now"?

Ichigo shakes his head.

"That's not what I mean Ichigo".

"Then help me understand what it means".

"Not now, please not now".

Tatsuki crosses her arms.

"Then why did you come here? To ruin our fun getaway? This is part of our graduation celebration. There is finally some normalcy and once again you show up out of the blue and fuck it up"!

Orihime grabs Tatsuki's arm to quiet her down.

"Well Rukia-San…" Uryu comes closer… "tell the truth you are here because Soul Society got wind that Ichigo's powers are finally coming back".

Renji's patience is gone and approaches Uryu but Rukia puts a hand to Renji's chest and shakes her head.

"I won't hit her…" he points to Tatsuki… "but you four eyes don't get that pass. Forget this lets go back"!

Chad puts his bag down.

"You guys can't leave your ride just left".

"No, no, no we have to get back Renji".

"Well Shinigami can't you just transform"?

"If you don't stuff a cork in it, I'm going to force it and transform just to kill you". Renji cracks his knuckles.

"Cant everyone calm down. Old friends are here let's make the most of it". Keigo puts an arm around Rukia. "You feel cold Rukia-Chan".

"I'm alright Keigo thanks".

Ichigo and Renji are having a staring match.

"Enough I agree with Keigo".

Mizuiro holds Rukia's hand and leads her to the campfire. Rukia is lost in thought.

_'It's been just a couple of minutes and things have changed. What does it mean'?_

" Rukia-San you want a cup of hot chocolate"?

"No thank you Orihime".

"What about you Renji-San"?

He continues to stare at Ichigo.

"No thank you".

"Ichgio-Kun…" she blushes… "sit next to me, Renji-San sit around the campfire with us".

Ichigo turns around and sits next to Orihime. Renji can see the heart break on Rukia's face so he walks over and sits next to her and Keigo.

_"He listens to her every word. Can I really do this? Kami-Sama why is this happening"? _Rukia is deep in thought.

"Would you guys like some fruit"?

Chad offers some fruit to Renji and Rukia but both declines.

"Rukia-Chan you can wear my sweater even though covering up how beautiful you look in that dress is a crime".

Ichigo and Renji both look like they want to pummel Keigo. Renji stops keigo and gives Rukia his hooded sweater. She is blushing at the compliment.

"Thanks anyway Keigo. Renji call Urahara and tell him we need Tessai back or something".

He nods and walks around to get reception on his phone.

"Rukia-San he is right for once. The color of the dress brings out your sexy sultry violet eyes; the dress heightens the provocative figure you hide under the Shinigami attire".

"I have to agree with my friend… " Keigo puts his arm around Mizuiro… "but he forgot to mention how having longer hair makes you look rejuvenated and angelic".

"Thanks Keigo and Mizuiro for the compliments". Rukia is blushing like mad after being on display. "I really didn't put much thought into it".

Ichigo looks directly at the guys eye raping her.

"Why are you guys ogling her"?

"Why does it bother you"? Keigo smirks at Ichigo.

Tatsuki smacks the back of Keigo's head since his question caused a pained expression on Orihime's face.

"Anyway skipping the guys who obviously think with their head further down south, just curious, why can't you two transform into Shinigami"?

Rukia looks at Tatsuki as Ichigo offers the two in question a death glare.

"It's a bit of a long story".

"We have nothing but time on our hands".

"I can answer that Firecracker if it will keep your mouth shut and to stop attacking Ruks".

Renji puts away the phone since there isn't a signal.

"What did you call me"? Tatsuki seems undignified.

He ignores her.

"It's not that we can't transform as much as that we are limited in Reiryoku usage. We didn't have it for some time".

"Renji they do not need to know that".

"I disagree Ruks I'm sick of dealing with asshole's".

"Watch your mouth Red".

"Who are you calling Red, Carrot Top"!

Orihime takes Ichigo's hand and squeezes it. He immediately calms down and sits back down. All of the exchanges between Ichigo and Orihime are killing Rukia inside.

"Both of you shut up and behave like grown adults for once at least pretend"!

Rukia sits back down after yelling at them. She closes her eyes and suddenly lunges at Orihime knocking her down and away from Ichigo leaving everyone stunned.

"Rukia-San what is the matter"?

She looks scared as Rukia pushed her to the ground.

"Ichigo stay by Orihime don't let anything near her the rest of you stay down and by Orihime. Renji stay near me but do not transform".

"What the hell is going on Ruks"?

"Just do it"! Rukia pops out of the Gigai. "It's coming back around. Renji distract it".

"But how will I see it"?

"Use Shakkahō but not too much I'll need you later on and please no one else uses their powers it will only make it worse".

"You know I suck…" Rukia glares at him… "okay, okay. Just remember you told me to do it".

Renji follows instructions and suddenly a big red mist is swirling around trying to get to Orihime. Now it is visible to everyone.

"Orihime make a shield around all of you".

She nods and does so.

"Rukia let me help".

"No Strawberry please stay there. I'll handle this".

"_It is imperative Ichigo does not transform when the Ushinawa reta tamashī (means lost soul) comes to claim either you or Orihime. You must change what transpired that night_".

Rukia remembers what the being surrounded by light told her. She concentrates as Renji continues to fly around causing it to follow but suddenly the lost soul tries to break through the barrier. That's when Rukia begins to chant.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat"!

The soul is trapped in place. Both Rukia and Renji are sweating and panting.

"Shit Ruks what now? How did you know"?

"As…" she pants… "you two…were bickering".

Rukia concentrates.

"Midget you guys do not look well let me help".

"I said no. Please all of you just stay put and don't call me midget". She gets closer to the soul. '_You are weak since there isn't a host for you to inhabit_…' Rukia takes a deep breath.

"Sorry to inform you not this time". Rukia begins to glow. "Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws."

The soul struggles to get free but to no avail and soon is consumed up by blue energy. It is struggling and fighting the energy threatening to extinguish its existence. Rukia continues to pour her all into the spell creating wind causing her hair and Renji's to fly about. Rukia falls to her knees exhausted however continues to hold. Ichigo runs out of the shield and drops to his knees standing behind holding her shoulders.

"Just take my Reiatsu".

"Do I have a choice strawberry"?

He whispers into her ear.

"Not really midget and don't call me strawberry".

Soon the blue energy is getting stronger and wider. The blinding light is making it so no one can see. Rukia leans back into him so Ichigo subconsciously wraps his arms around her waist.

'_Ichgio…my love, you feel so warm, I wish I could tell you, show you but I can't. I'm nothing but a walking disaster for you, I'll only bring you pain, that's all I've ever done for you but this time I will protect you, therE will be a different ending. I'll make sure you're happy even if…its not with me'__._

She wraps her arms around his. The soul lets out a bloodcurdling scream before it is completely engulfed by the blue energy and just like that it gets obliterated. The light begins to disappear. "Ichi…go thank…" Rukia smiles before going unconscious. Ichigo feels her go limp in his arms.

"Rukia…" he grabs her chin to look at her… "Rukia please wake up…" He carries her bridal style into a tent as Chappy runs behind him and Orihime takes down the shield. Everyone runs to the tent. "She is so cold".

"Ichigo-Kun let me look at her".

Orihime kneels beside her and starts to heal. Renji pushes passed everyone.

"What is wrong with her"?

Chappy returns to Rukia so she is back in her Gigai.

"We are none of your concern besides we're here to enslave Ichigo for his _power_. You're healing won't work Orihime, Rukia is not hurt she's completely drained of Reiryoku but she's more unresponsive than normal. I need to get her out of here fast".

"Renji I'm going to help".

"With what Ichigo, Insulting or figuring out if she's here to use you for your abilities like before"?

"This is not the time…and that is low to say". Renji ignores him and uses the pill to transform. He picks up Rukia and cradles her body to his and signals his Gigai to jump onto his back. "Didn't you say you guys can't transform"?

"Do not worry Carrot top I will get Rukia help even if it's the last thing I do".

"Renji-San let Ichigo-Kun help".

Renji walks past Orihime and flies off into the night. Ichigo messages his chest feeling uneasy.

_'Damn it I don't have Kon or the substitute badge with me. Rukia please be safe'._

Ichigo is lost in thought until Orihime hugs him from behind. He returns her gesture.

"I'm sure Rukia-San will be just fine, Renji-San will take care of her. If he didn't accept your help is because she doesn't need it. I know how you must feel not being able to help her".

"Thanks Orihime for being such a comfort like always".

He kisses her forehead. The group around them is split fifty-fifty on Ichigo's and Orihime's relationship. Some look relieved for the couple's tender moment others look like it's a ticking time bomb waiting to explode.

* * *

><p>Rukia's violet orbs are fluttering about trying to open.<p>

"Kuchiki, Rukia it is about time you get up from that bed".

"Nii-Sama…is that…you"?

Her voice is low and hoarse.

"Yes, how do you feel"?

"…Like I was used in one of Captains Kurotsuchi experiments".

"You must be better to make jokes at a time like this".

"How long has it been this time"?

"What do you mean by saying this time"?

"I mean…it wouldn't be the first time I had passed out".

"I do not call one month, three days and ten hours a mere passing out, it is more like Reiryoku went bone dry and close to deaths door".

"You were worried that much? I do not deserve such kindness or concern Nii-Sama".

"Can I get you something"?

"Some water please".

"I will bring you hot tea made from cherry blossoms and Rukia...do not belittle yourself. I am very proud to call you my sister".

He walks out while Rukia smiles though feeling horrible. She picks herself up slowly but her legs are wobbly.

"Rukia-Sama please wait for my assistance".

Suzumi her personal maid runs over to catch her.

"Thank you Suzumi but please call me Rukia".

Suzumi cries as she nods her head.

"Why are you crying"?

"I am sorry it is just that…" she cries louder… "I thought the worst…these are tears of relief and joy".

Rukia hugs her as tight as possible considering her condition.

"Thank you for caring so much my dear friend. Could you help me get to the shower? I want to bathe before going to Captain Unohana's new-found healing spring".

"Of course Rukia, I will get it ready right away".

Rukia closes her eyes thinking about when Ichigo appeared behind her gripping her stomach the first time she woke up from coma.

'_Rukia__ get a grip on reality that beautiful memory never happened. Just like everything else'_.

Rukia closes her eyes again and now pictures of their first true kiss floats around in her head, images of their first night of blissful union in making love. Her eyes glisten with tears that are fighting to escape. '_How am I supposed to do this? Hisana please help me, give me strength the pain is unbearable'_.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad, Uryu and Keigo are coming out of a movie theater laughing and discussing the movie they just saw.<p>

Orihime holds Ichigo's hand tighter.

"That movie was absolutely scary to watch".

She is pouting causing Ichigo to offer a comforting rare smile.

"Don't worry if anything or anyone tries to get to you I'll protect you".

The group makes fun of them making kissing noises and other sounds of that nature. On the other side of the street are Renji and Rangiku carrying bags.

"Come on Renji lets go say hi".

"For the last time no"!

"Hey guys isn't that Renji-San and Rangiku-San"?

The whole group looks at where Keigo is pointing at. Orihime points and yells out loud.

"Rangiku-San, Renji-San, look over here"!

Rangiku waves and pulls Renji hard not giving him much choice. Once they cross the street dodging traffic Rangiku gives Orihime a big hug then makes her way through everybody and gives a really big hug to Chad. Renji just nods as well as Tatsuki and Uryu do the same.

"So you guys are finally a couple! Congratulations!"

She hugs Orihime and Ichigo at the same time. Renji cracks his neck looking annoyed.

"What's eating you Abarai"?

Renji looks at Uryu.

"Nothing at all we have things to do. Come on Rangiku we are intruding".

"No you guys aren't…" Keigo is staring at Rangiku's chest bouncing up and down… "matter of fact you should join us".

"I insist on declining".

"How is Rukia doing? You guys disappeared again". Ichigo narrows his eyes.

"She is perfect just gone back to Soul Society to take care of business. You know us Shinigami we don't care about anyone but ourselves unless there is something to gain".

"Why are you being an ass Renji"? Ichigo cracks his knuckles.

Orihime steps in between them.

"Please stop. We just wanted to know how she was doing Renji-San. You did leave with her kind of fast and all we got was a phone call from Urahara saying she was back in Soul Society".

"Wait a minute…" Rangiku puts her thumb to her mouth like deep in thought… "you guys don't know what happened? Why I'm here instead of Ruki-Chan"?

"We have to go".

Renji pulls her bags and all. Ichigo stops in front of them.

"What is wrong with Rukia"?

"Well Rukia is…"

Renji stuffs a piece of chocolate into her mouth.

"Rukia is none of anyone's business here. We are through with you Carrot top. Go play house".

Chad steps in between Ichigo and Renji as they got in each other's face. Renji pulls Rangiku by the hand once again.

"Alright Ren-San let me say bye to Orihime-Chan".

She gives orihime a hug and passes her a piece of paper with her number on it. She whispers to call her in half an hour. They storm off.

"What the hell is Renji's problem"?

"You guys jumped down their throats in the camping trip".

Chad continues to walk with that last thought.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Orihime calls Rangiku and the group plans to meet at a local bar. After fifteen minutes she arrives.<p>

"Rangiku always picks the greatest hang out spots". Sarcasm all over that statement.

Everyone agrees with Ichigo. Rangiku arrives at the bar.

"Thanks Kiro-San for letting my friends get in. Alright kiddies first let's have some shots".

After a couple of shots to liven the mood Ichigo is getting restless.

"Rangiku…" he takes the last shot from Orihime's hands… "please get to the point".

"Your boyfriend is so impatient…" Orihime blushes… "fine I'll start but no interruptions. I will start from the top. After the damn awful war with the devil…" she takes another shot of sake… "things were never the same..."

Her eyes show sorrow... "Central Forty Six is skeptical of The Gotei Thirteen. They do not trust us so easily anymore. To 'reconstruct' the laws in place and show that treason of any kind will not go unpunished. Examples needed to be made condemning that devil to darkness was not enough. A lot of us got simple punishments, some of us moderate but others were not so lucky…" she takes another shot but Chad takes it away…

"Byakuya Taichou, Ren-San and Ruki-Chan were sentenced to time in lock up". The crowd is in shock and quietly listening. "Byakuya Taichou insisted on being treated like Ren-San and Ruki-Chan and almost got kicked out from the Gotei Thirteen from his reaction of his sister and fukutaichou being treated as common criminals but his royal family would not hear about it so he was imprisoned in a not too shabby palace where at times he could fulfill his duties. Ren-San and Ruki-Chan were not so lucky they were in separate dungeons that were dark, cold and isolated. Not even Yamamoto Taichou could do anything to change their minds. Word around The Gotei is The Soul King was behind it threatening Central Forty Six into taking action because there is no respect for the law anymore. Some of us tried and got knocked around for it. All the Taichous made sure you guys were not touched in anyway. They were considering erasing your memories and make it so that we never existed to any of you…"

Chad holds her hand… "About a month ago though they have loosened up significantly for some odd reason that no one can put their finger on. They even sent Ruki-Chan and Ren-San back here. Things are running smooth to smooth for my taste but you guys have to know none of us wanted to abandon any of you. Honestly speaking it was better for you all that we stayed away".

No one has a voice to speak as they are somber to hear their dear friends went through so much. Uryu clears his throat.

"What happened to them in lock up"?

"Well when you get locked away in such a place your powers get sealed. It's like another dimension".

Ichigo puts his hand to his chest.

"You do grooming when they decide, eat when they decide and get some fresh air when they decide. I can't imagine what they went through. When Ren-San and Ruki-Chan came back here they had only been released for about a week. It is a painful process when your spiritual powers get sealed so fast you should know Ichigo-San although yours happened in stages. They were so excited so I don't understand why Ren-San is acting like such a jackass he even threatened to shred my credit cards if I tell you guys any of this…" she's pouting… "but I hid them well".

Orihime tears are slipping out. "Oh don't cry Orihime-Chan. That was not my intention. I just wanted to shed light into what had happened those months we didn't communicate". Rangiku takes another shot, Chad and Keigo join her as if to help swallow what information Rangiku just shared.. "Come on don't look so somber that's behind us now well sort of".

"I don't mean this in a bad way Matsumoto but why are you here instead of Rukia"?

"None taken Uryu-San well this is not good news. Ruki–Chan has…been in coma for a month. She used too much Reiatsu the night she returned. Ren–San gave a full report of the incident. He said it happened on their way back once they left you guys. Some spirit following them attacked".

Ichigo stands up and runs out of the bar. The others follow suit. Chad pulls Rangiku.

"Ichigo-Kun where are you going"? Uryu answers Orihime's question.

"If I know him any it's to Soul Society. Kurosaki, you can't just storm in there".

The group is running to catch up to him.

"Chad stop him please he cannot just barge in".

Chad nods at Rangiku and charges at Ichigo knocking him to the ground.

"Chad get off me! I need to get to Rukia! This is my fault"!

"That would be all of our faults Ichigo".

"They got punished because of rescuing me from Hueco Mundo. So many bad things happened because I made a bad decision and went willingly".

Orihime starts to cry as Tatsuki comforts her. Ichigo stops struggling against Chad.

"This isn't your fault Hime things happened the way they needed to".

Chad extends Ichigo a hand to stand up and so he takes it. Ichigo walks to Orihime.

"Tatsuki is right it isn't your fault Orihime".

She quickly lets go of Tatsuki and hugs Ichigo.

"Look if you really want to see Ruki-Chan wait until tomorrow morning there is a small window which I'm sure Urahara will help with. One more day won't make a difference. I need to get back before Ren-San returns from Hollow patrol. Be at Urahara's at six in the morning".

She waves at them and runs to catch a cab.

"Poor Rukia-Chan my Princess…and to think you guys bit their heads off. I hope you guys feel ashamed now"!

Keigo crosses his arms but at the same time surprised no one has killed him yet for his comment.

"For the first time you are right Asano".

Uryu starts walking and soon everyone follows.

"Ichigo-Kun I want to come tomorrow".

Ichigo smiles at Orihime. She tiptoes and suddenly lips clumsily meet touching softly.

* * *

><p>Rukia is lying on her bed staring at the ceiling then lifts her hand up into the air. A lot of flashbacks from when Ichigo proposed and put the ring on her finger are dancing inside her head.<p>

'_Ichigo_…_Ichigo'_ she turns onto her side looking out the window… '_I have to face the truth I will never be with you. It's all gone'_.

She curls into a ball like a fetus in the womb while silent tears flow uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Chad just finished taking Orihime home. Ichigo holds his chest again.<p>

"Are you okay"?

"I have felt this pain in my chest for months".

"Could it be your heart"?

"No I'm healthy as a horse my dad recommended one of his cardiologist colleagues for a thorough check up after I told him. Still I feel uneasy".

"Then maybe your Corazon (means heart in Spanish) is trying to tell you something".

"What kind of message"?

Ichigo stops to look at him. He understands a few words that Chad taught him.

"No one can answer that but you. Listen carefully and it will tell you. See you tomorrow".

Ichigo and Chad give each other a fist bump. They part ways. Ichigo stops to look at the night sky. He closes his eyes.

"Rukia what you must have suffered, Renji and Byakuya too. How cruel I was to you, I hope you can forgive me". Ichigo closes his eyes searching for Renji's Reiatsu. He concentrates until… "Hah I got you".

Renji is staring at the moon from the school in Shinigami form.

"_Why did I let her go? It was for nothing. Rukia please wake up soon I miss my sanity and voice of reason_".

Ichigo opens the door to the roof.

"I finally caught you; I have been trying hard to find your Reiryoku ever since that night you flew away with…Rukia".

"You should learn when things hide you should leave them be".

Renji is about to jump off the roof of the school.

"What am I to you Renji? How could you not tell me Rukia is…?"

"Damn Rangiku's big mouth".

"I know I'm a low life for the stupid things I not only thought but said but you have to understand it was all one big shock after another".

Renji turns around to face him.

"Yeah well take a number! Cry me a fucking river"! Ichigo has a slight flashback upon hearing those words.

"Do you think you were the only one suffering your absence? It was damn difficult! I wasn't expecting a warm welcome after what looked like a left for dead and useless scenario but for you to think Rukia or I could have used you in that way…hurts a hell of a lot! I would think the same when it comes to Soul Society but not us"!

Ichigo shakes his head.

"No one left a message or used a gigai to let me know otherwise Renji! What the fuck was I supposed to think! Everything I knew for the last couple of years disappeared in the blink of an eye"!

Ichigo pushes Renji hard which is the wrong thing to do right about now. Renji punches him so hard Ichigo falls to the ground. Ichigo spits blood and gets back up and rams him to the wall causing Renji to cough for lack of air. Renji punches his side and punches his face again. Ichigo falls to his knees breathing hard while blood spills from his cut lip.

"Why aren't you fighting back"?

"Because I deserve this and much more! Because I doubted you like a spoiled little kid! Because you, Byakuya and…and…Rukia…_my_ Rukia…" Two tears hit the ground then making two fists punches the ground maintaining his hands there. Renji is also breathing hard. "I should have been there with you…locked away like animals".

Renji drops to his knees next to Ichigo.

"Che Rukia is going to kick my ass when she wakes up and sees you and finds out Rangiku spilled the beans. Listen carefully Carrot top". He takes Ichigo's hands and starts healing them. "what happened had nothing to do with you or the Princess of yours. It's a bunch of dirty politics trying to kiss ass to the Soul King. None of us could ever blame any of you we all had to pay due just like you did".

Ichigo and Renji spend a couple of minutes talking about stuff and catching up. They are laughing.

"I wish I could have seen Byakuya getting angry and protesting".

"It was way more than that it was like giving bogus orders and publicly making a mockery of Captains status". They laugh for a while. "On a more serious note you and the Princess have been dating for over two months". Ichigo nods. "Are you happy with her"?

Ichigo nods again. Renji shuts his eyes and looks somber for a minute which goes unnoticed then smiles whole heartedly. "Then congratulations man".

He slaps his back.

"Ouch Red and thanks I guess. Things between her and I kind of just happened it took me by surprise but it has been good for me".

"That's what matters. Rukia and I have a surprise for you all but the current situation kind of put a stop on it".

"A surprise…never mind that, Renji I need to see Rukia, to be by her side. What the hell happened on the way back? Why keep it from me"?

"She lost too much Reiryoku very quickly and had too much from you very fast. When you let go it was like releasing all of the air out of a balloon that had too much air to begin with. As for not telling anyone especially you was all her idea she swore me to secrecy, if anything happened to her to keep it away from you. If you guys were angry then it was better to leave it as it was".

"But why"?

"Look at what you just did proving her point. All that damn guilt was going to eat you up. Ruks knows what it's like to carry that feeling around".

Ichigo stands up angry.

"It is not up to that midget what I get to carry around".

Ichigo slams his fist against the door.

"Calm down she's not…here…or awake to hear any of it anyways".

Ichigo puts his hand to his chest.

"Rangiku said there was a way to go see her without Soul Society being up on it".

"She and I have to go back tomorrow for a briefing so both of us passing through won't be questioned after that I don't know what she's talking about".

"I'm going in one way or another Red". Ichigo is scowling. "I'll show you_ midget_ not to tell me when_ you're_ in coma".

Renji just looks at him like he's a lunatic.

* * *

><p>It's now six in the morning. Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryu, Tatsuki and Keigo are in front of the shop. Renji and Rangiku arrive too.<p>

"Why did you cut one of my cards"?

"Who the hell told you to snitch? I warned you".

Rangiku is pouting and puts her head on Orihime's shoulder.

"Well you look like hell". Renji looks at Ichigo.

"Well so do you Red".

"No sleep"?

"Nope, did you"?

"Not a wink".

Renji stops next to Tatsuki she opens her eyes wide with a blush to match his hair.

"Do you see something you like Firecracker? Cause what you should be doing is apologizing to me".

He smirks and walks past her to the door. After a couple of minutes they are all inside and Urahara is handing out what looks like arm bands.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but I never can say no to a man…killer like you Rangiku-San"…hiding behind his fan…"plus the fact I get to try out my latest invention works wonder. So my debt to you is paid"?

Rangiku slides closer to him practically shoving her breast in his fan.

"Not even close".

She stands up as he coughs behind his fan.

"Moving on class it is time to review for the field trip you are about to go on. Remember these bands produce Reiatsu control and speed making you guys unnoticeable".

Urahara points at Keigo so that he can say it.

"Never ever take it off".

He points at Tatsuki whom already looks annoyed.

"Don't stop to look around".

He points at Uryu who fixes his glasses.

"Do I really have to? Fine I'll say it, because if you do, you're shit out of luck".

He points to Orihime.

"Orihime-Chan please be a doll and mention the most important part".

She jumps up and down with glee.

"Ooh it's my turn. By agreeing to wear this we wave all rights to a lawsuit due to sudden death by family, friends, reincarnations or upon our new entry to Soul Society".

"You did that so well even with a big smile". Urahara smiles wickedly behind his fan. "How would you like to work for me selling these things"?

Ichigo kicks him to the floor.

"Don't even think about it you creep".

Tatsuki steps on his hand. Renji just laughs.

"Serves you right…"

He stands up and dusts himself clean. Ichigo, Rangiku and Renji are in Shinigami form. A few minutes pass and the gates are opened and thus the journey to Soul Society begins. Once they are gone. Tessai walks up to Urahara.

"Shouldn't you have told them that the speed will be so fast they will need to run into something to stop unless they remove the band"?

"Now what would be the fun in that? Serves them right…"

He smiles devilishly behind his fan.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is running holding Orihime's hand. Tatsuki trips causing her to lose her footing and fly forward about to hit the wall inside the Dangai when Renji storms behind her and catches her mid air before striking.<p>

"I got her keep going"!

"Thanks Red! Isn't the sweeper supposed to be here"?

"Don't really know but I don't want to find out…" he looks down into Tatsuki's face… "just hold on to me".

She nods.

"Thank you".

He smirks.

"We have to run just in case it decides to show up plus we need to show up at the right time".

Once Rangiku finishes explaining she picks up speed, grabs Keigo and goes airborne. Chad and Uryu combine powers and are now flying on a cloud like mist. Ichigo picks up Orihime and soon join the others in flight.

Once they get out they appear somewhere in the Kuchiki estate however those wearing the arm bands have too much running juice left. Ichigo feels the surge coming from Orihime and takes off the band just in time as they tumble mid air but do not hit anything.

"Guys remove the band momentarily so you can slow the speed".

Rangiku ends up getting dragged by Keigo into a pond before she can take the band off from him. Chad and Uryu end up on top of a tree. Renji flips onto his back so Tatsuki is not hurt as they glide through the dirt. Tatsuki removes the band and they lose speed just in time as they hit a wall completely stopping them.

"Are you okay Renji? Oh Kami, you're bleeding! Hold on".

She rips a piece of her collar and runs to the pond where Rangiku and Keigo fell in to wet it. She runs back and starts to wipe the blood dripping down one side of his face.

"I'm okay really".

He starts to get up but she stops him and soon they are struggling for dominance. She is straddling him.

"Stay still".

"Fine…" he smirks… "didn't know you cared".

"Oh shut up".

She presses hard on it causing him to flinch and grabs her thighs. They make eye contact and remain stuck in place.

"Ouch Firecracker, that hurts".

"I could make it hurt much better".

He grins and grips her tighter.

"Trust me; it would be the other way around".

Uryu and Chad find their way down from the tree while Rangiku and Keigo walk out of the pond which is pretty deep and are completely soaked.

"Are you two done with rough foreplay"?

Ichigo snaps them both out of their trance. They scramble to their feet blushing away.

"Damn that Urahara swindler and his crazy inventions. How did you know this would happen"?

"Well that's easy Uryu I know better than to trust that creepy salesman".

Ichigo and Orihime chuckle as he looks around at the group.

"Come on we need to hurry inside before we're spotted. The Reiryoku inside will hide you guys.

Everyone has their arms bands put back on. Renji leads the group to the main mansion. Tatsuki and Renji are holding hands as he guides them through the garden sneaking around to make sure no guards see them.

* * *

><p>"Takuto are you sure Rukia is gone"?<p>

"Yes Byakuya-Sama, Suzumi is gone as well". Byakuya comes out of the bath and slips into the towel robe his personal butler is holding for him. "Your tea is waiting for you in the dining room Kuchiki-Sama".

"Thank you Takuto".

After he dries himself he slips into one of his Wakame Taishi robes. (Means Seaweed Ambassador which is a character Byakuya created. You should look it up to get a good laugh) He sits down on the lavish table. There are different flower arrangements and bouquets lying around. The group sneaks into the dining room when they spot Byakuya in all his glory of The Seaweed Ambassador accessories not just the robe but his tea cup and plate set. Suddenly there is laughter from behind him in the group startling Byakuya with surprise. Ichigo slaps Byakuya's back. All except Orihime and Tatsuki are laughing.

"You really, really…have a set of that stupid seaweed"?

"Captain I didn't know…you had…clothes too".

Orihime walks over to him. The pair is practically crying with so many tears coming down. Uryu takes off his glasses with so much laughing he is doing.

"Don't listen to them I have a set I absolutely love of future robots".

"Take a look at hi…his…feet". Ichigo points.

When they look he has fluffy slippers to match. Ichigo grabs his stomach.

"Stop, please stop you're killing me here". Renji crouches down.

Byakuya seems to get redder and redder with anger. Keigo grabs a sword from one of the walls and starts acting like the Seaweed Ambassador with a squeaky children's voice.

"All who stand against me shall fall to my sword. Its Bankai is to sprinkle salt you to death".

They continue to laugh until Ichigo notices the rise in Reiatsu.

"Uh oh you idiot…"

A couple of minutes later Ichigo, Renji, Chad, Uryu and Keigo are sitting on the couch with their clothes almost shredded down to nothing. They have exposed underwear and body parts. Keigo has brand new denim shorts that come up to his thigh with an open flap in the back. Renji and Ichigo are missing their top part of their uniforms. Renji has two legs exposed Ichigo has one. Chad has half of a shirt with one shoe. Uryu is going to need new glasses as his are dust particles his top and pants are shredded as well. Rangiku is no longer wet, her hair is a mess and her breasts are popping out. Orihime and Tatsuki have no damage as they are sitting eating biscuits and tea.

"Abarai, Renji, might be _former_ Lieutenant of the six division, why are they all in my home"?

Renji clears his throat.

"To see Rukia, they know she is in coma".

"You are all too late".

Their eyes go wide. Ichigo's eyes immediately glisten with unshed tears.

"Please don't tell me she's…"

"It happened last night".

Renji stands up.

"Captain why didn't you tell me"?

"There was no time to do so. I was going to send a Jigokuchō (Hell Butterfly) but affairs got in the way".

The group is astonished and saddened. Orihime begins to cry as Tatsuki comforts her. Keigo follows suit with tears.

"Where is her body I need to see…Rukia"…'_my Rukia'_? Ichigo's voice cracks.

Rangiku leans on Chad.

"This is why there are so many flowers here. Oh Ruki-Chan".

Rukia walks into the mansion by the main kitchen.

"Damn that Yachiru! Why does she have to practice so hard"!

Rukia's hair is not long anymore. She still has her part in the middle but on her left side her hair cascades down to her clavicle, her right side comes down to mid cheek. Suzumi managed to make it so in the back is cascading down from the right side to the left side.

"From the magazine I have seen from the human world its pretty hip and it suits you. Wait till mister wonderful sees you"!

"It won't make a difference he has miss perfect everything, body shape and hair".

"Well all of these flowers are from suitors if that plan fails though it would be a pity. There are a lot of admirers".

Rukia starts talking louder which causes the group with heavy hearts to quiet down and listen trying to make out the source.

"I was thinking of saying I'm a lesbian but that could cause Nii-Sama to lose face since he is nobility. Then I thought about finding someone to have a fake marriage with me and no do not suggest Renji. We have decided to never venture that road again".

"You mean the two of you were an item"?

The whole group looks at Renji. Ichigo and Byakuya send murderous vibe towards him. Renji shakes his head.

"Just a couple of dates nothing happened...though he tried and tried. Finally the night I gave in he passed out drunk". Both girls chuckle.

Renji is sweating now. The girls around him in the group are blushing. Tatsuki looks troubled.

"What about the Lieutenant from the ninth division"?

"Oh you mean Shūhei. Everyone thinks he's a bad boy because of his appearance but he's a kitten pining for Rangiku".

"Oh well he looks like he can break a girl". They both chuckle. "There are lots of hot guys here in the seireitei".

"That's true but I need one with money".

"How about the human world"?

"Well there are good looking guys there. They don't even know they have a fan club here with the Shinigami Women's Association. They have even been taking secret pictures of them".

They laugh as they are getting closer to the dining room unaware of the captive audience listening in.

"Can I see them"?

"Sure I'll just have to sneak some here. I even got some pictures of them in their underwear...I got it; I should pretend I'm dead since I'm half way there anyway".

She laughs.  
>"That's not funny Rukia".<p>

"Fine I got another idea…" Rukia starts backing up into the dining room as Suzumi stops… "I'll pretend I have a curse like in the movie Grudge so if anyone marries me they'll die".

Rukia starts making the horrible sound the cursed girl makes, puts her hair forward covering her face and crawls creepy like her too on the floor. When she turns around still crawling she notices a bunch of legs so she slowly looks up. Much to her horror there is everyone just staring, some with tears others with relief others with blushes others with anger. She waves from the floor completely embarrassed. Suddenly the group except Uryu, Tatsuki and Ichigo are hugging her on the floor. Ichigo remains stuck in place looking at the ground hiding his face behind the sexy unruly hair.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) Glad to see readers are following the story! =D Just to clear some things Rukia was sent back to a point in time. Some of the details will change due to the way the plot is unfolding for example like Rukia not getting possessed by the old soul so basically Orihime did not flip out. I'll give you a hint Ichigo's feelings due to how the events will unravel won't be clear cut as before concerning Rukia or Orihime. What can I say torturing our favorite characters is wicked fun! Stick around ;) Thanks for all the support! =D


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

After the initial shock from everyone that Rukia is alive and well they are sitting in the sofa again though Ichigo is up against the wall. Rukia is the only one laughing.

"So let me get this straight, you guys thought I was dead because of the flower arrangements and because of what Nii-Sama said or didn't say?...your clothes are ripped to shreds because…" Rukia continues laughing… "you made fun…of The Seaweed Ambassador Nii-Sama is obsessed with." Byakuya glares at Rukia which only makes her laugh harder. "I could have warned you guys not to go there. You can't make up material like this".

"Do you think it is funny you were in coma for a month..." Rukia slowly stops chuckling… "or do you find it funny what hell you went through imprisoned"?

Ichigo looks her in the eyes causing her to look away as his words pierce her very heart.

"Renji you opened your big fat mouth".

"No it was Rangiku".

Rukia glares at Rangiku.

"Rukia they have a right to know. How would you feel if they kept that from you"?

"But Nii-Sama I just wanted to…"

"Keeping secrets is never a good idea I thought you would have learned from past experiences. I already ordered breakfast to be made for everyone meantime you all should get cleaned up our staff here will direct you all. By the way Rukia dear sister we heard everything you said to Suzumi". he bends down to her height. "Do not think you will get off that easy when choosing a suitor".

Rukia blushes dark crimson. Ichigo storms out when Orihime notices she starts to follow but Tatsuki pulls her back.

"Give him some space".

* * *

><p>Soon the staff is accommodating the group so they could bathe and get dressed. Rukia follows Ichigo's Reiryoku which is fuming with anger. She catches up to him.<p>

"Ichigo please wait…" she grabs his hand and he yanks it away to keep walking… "I'm sorry please Ichigo stop".

He stops in place as he hears her voice squeak and shake. He storms back to her side and yanks her into a room nearby slamming her into the door closing it behind them.

"Why would you not tell me? You don't trust me anymore.."? She shakes her head in response. "che you can't even look me in the eye ever since you returned".

He loosens the grip on her wrists.

"No don't let go…Ichigo look at me…" he doesn't let her go and looks down into her face, amber and violet lock… "it's not that, I trust you with my life with every bit of my heart and soul".

She starts to cry and that makes him soften up.

"Rukia I am a huge jerk, I'm sorry please don't cry. The thought of losing you for good frightened me so much…" he takes both of his hands and place one on each side of her cheek wiping her tears gently messaging them away… "don't hide things from me. Share your burdens remember"? she nods as her hands hang on to his waist. "Rukia you have to know I'll always be here for you".

"I know as I am for you". She looks at his muscles as they are flexing from caressing her face. "I just don't want you to feel guilty".

Her heart is racing as they both are just staring into each other's eyes. Her lips are slightly parting as his head is coming closer. His chest is rising and falling, his hands fall from her face to the base of her neck, the grip gets tighter not to hurt her but to hold her in place. Her hands slip around his waist securing them tightly. She's inching towards his lips when an image of Orihime pops into his mind making him pull back.

"We should get back. Is there a shower I could use here"?

Rukia nods and let's go completely. Ichigo has his hand on the back of his head which alerts Rukia he is nervous.

"This is a guest room and has bathing rooms attached. There is a robe and slippers one of the butlers will give you something fresh to wear".

"Thanks Midget".

"You're welcome strawberry". He walks into the bathing room and Rukia sits on the bed. She touches her lips. "Ichigo…you really love…"

She walks to the door of the shower room. She can hear the water running. She touches the door as fingers linger daring her to push the door open.

A couple of minutes later Ichigo steps out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey Rukia pass me the clothes".

A butler passes him a yukata.

"Thank you and sorry I thought you were Rukia".

"An apology is not needed Rukia-Sama went to get one of us. Is there anything else I could get for you"?

"Thank you but no".

"I will be outside of the room to escort you back".

The butler leaves the room.

"Where did you go Rukia? He has a flashback of what almost happened a few minutes ago. "What was I going to do if the image of Orihime would not have appeared"?

Rukia is now sitting in the shower letting the water hit her still dressed in her Shinigami attire. Her knees bent with her arms wrapped around them. The water is blending with her tears.

"Rukia-Sama, I mean Rukia most of your friends are waiting in the dining room".

"Just tell them I am too tired and will take a nap. I'll see them after I take my rest".

"Rukia you need to eat you barely have touched any food since you woke up. I can hear the sadness in your voice. Can I come in"?

"Suzumi I'm fine please just tell them to excuse me. Apologize to Nii-Sama and my friends".

"I will be back shortly".

"No get rest as well you were up since early because of me. I'm fine and thank you". Suzumi walks out of the bed room. Rukia remembers she has tasks at hand. "No wait a sec Suzumi…" Rukia runs out of the room with the wet garment on… "tell them I will be there soon and apologize for being tardy".

Suzumi smiles at her.

"But of course my lady…"

"I don't have the luxury of hiding. I need to stay close and watch".

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Rukia joins the others. She is wearing a white Chappy Yukata with lavender and lilac colored flowers. Orihime is wearing a Yukata with green and yellow flowers. Tatsuki's Yukata has red and pink flowers and last but not least Rangiku's Yukata is adorned with flowers that have different hues of blue. All of the guys Yukata's are grey with a Seaweed Ambassador sewn on the backs. Ichigo's is pink, Chad's is light blue, Uryu's is red, Renji's is yellow and Keigo's is orange. Byakuya's has the original color green sewn on his back. Rukia chuckles at the men sitting before her.<p>

'_This must be sweet revenge that Nii-Sama has bestowed upon them'. _I am sorry to keep all of you waiting. I am feeling a little drained from Lieutenant Yachiru's sparring session". All of the men stand up upon Rukia's arrival. She stares not understanding. Keigo pushes past Ichigo and Renji to pull out the chair for her. Rukia sits looking startled. "Thank you Keigo".

"It's my pleasure Rukia-Chan".

Orihime and Tatsuki chuckle.

"The boys have grown a bit since…" Orihime realizes this will probably kill the mood… "the war".

Rukia realizing the situation tries to lighten the mood.

"Glad to see puberty gave you boys something useful that doesn't involve instructions".

The girls began to chuckle and laugh. Rangiku stands up and acts like an airport marshaller using wands to signal a plane to park. Tatsuki pats Rangikiu on the back laughing.

"Girl sometimes that doesn't even work you have to just take the helm and hold them by the hand".

That just makes the girls laugh louder. Orihime is laughing but not really understanding so Tatsuki picks that up and whispers an explanation into her ear. Orihime blushes but laughs as well. The men are not amused with the hidden innuendo. Keigo starts to laugh and Renji slaps the back of his head.

"Well it was kind of funny".

Byakuya's patience is just about running empty. He clears his throat.

"Is that anyway for a Lieutenant to carry herself, for a Shinigami representative of the living world or for two young girls fresh out of high school to act? I thought women were more mature I guess puberty failed here". Now it's the males turn to laugh. Ichigo lifts his fist to do a fist bump with Byakuya but he doesn't understand so Ichigo takes his hand and shows him how. "Very interesting why did we do that"?

"It's a male bonding thing when you agree with each other. Females can do it too".

"I will never get used to human bonding traditions".

"Kuchiki Taichou it wasn't very nice to make us believe Ruki-Chan was dead". Rangiku states matter of factly.

"Oh really, I do not remember doing such a thing. I did tell you the truth, you were late she had already woke up and those flowers were for my sister. Did they not come thinking Rukia was in a coma? I am not responsible for the misunderstanding due to a vivid imagination".

He smiles just a little knowing he played a dirty trick by not clarifying upon their reaction. Ichigo crosses his arms.

_'Stupid Byakuya and his holier than thou attitude…'_

Time passes and the group is eating and engaging in conversation. Ichigo notices Rukia is playing with her food rather than eating it. She has taken a few bites of the fruits but nothing else.

"Ichigo-Kun you have to try this".

Orihime interrupts Ichigo studying Rukia. She holds a slice of toast with peanut butter, whipped cream, chocolate syrup with bacon and bananas on top. He kind of grimaces but wipes it away quickly from his face so that Orihime won't feel bad which Rukia catches all of it. Surprisingly Ichigo takes a bite and swallows it without gagging which amuses Rukia but upsets her as well. She digs the knife into the fruit with force which Tatsuki notices her doing.

"Rukia–Chan when are you coming back to Karakura"?

She looks at Keigo.

"I'll be going back with all of you".

She takes a sip of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"Rukia have you even received medical clearance"?

"Not yet Nii-Sama…but…"

"So can you really answer that question"?

"I feel fine and I'm ready to see the doctor". She stands up and bows. "Please excuse me Nii-Sama and guests I will be going now".

"Kuchiki, Rukia, stop where you stand. The doctor is scheduled to arrive in half an hour. I am sure since they came here all the way from the living world just to see you they will wait for your check-up".

The group smiles and all verbally agree.

"Thank you guys for coming and waiting for me".

"It's the least we could do".

"Arisawa is correct we were complete jerks totally out of line". Uryu fixes his glasses.

"Not all of us were nonsensical and presumptuous". Everyone stops what they are doing just to stare at Keigo's new found word usage. "What didn't think I had it in me? I found out statistically chicks dig brains more over brawns these days, a sure way to put puberty to good use".

He is practically salivating at the thought.

"You had us right up until the very end, hentai". (Hentai could be used to describe a pervert. It could also mean strange or weird. I like the word hentai for perverts. I apologize if I got it wrong or offended anyone)

Tatsuki hits him over the head since she is sitting right next to him. "What Uryu and I were trying to say is we are sorry for saying those awful things to you and Renji". Tatsuki stands up and bows. "I'm sorry for being all those things Keigo the _hentai_ said".

Uryu follows suit and bows to apologize.

"You guys do not have to do that, please let's just forget about it…" Rukia shakes her hands to get them to stop.

"Speak for yourself apology accepted also make sure it doesn't happen again I won't be so forgiving a second time".

Renji especially looks at Uryu.

"Before Renji put his two cents, let's consider this a new beginning with all that stuff put behind us and apology accepted".

"What exactly happened"?

"It was nothing important Nii-Sama just adolescent talk between friends".

Orihime gets up and with tears in her eyes.

"Gomenasai, The three of you were put through horrible hardship just to rescue me".

She kneels on the floor. Rukia, Ichigo and Renji get up to stop her but its Byakuya that gets to her first. He gently stands her up and places her back into her chair.

"I will only say this once, you are not to be held or feel responsible for what happened. The government's inability to maintain their so called 'status quo' has nothing to do with any of you. I myself have found this so called system and rules to be profoundly flawed. One more point to shed light, make no mistake we would take the same actions again if need be. It is us whom should be sorry for not taking action sooner, I am sure you had to endure a lot, all of you did but rest assured, that mistake will not happen again". he bows and kneels….

"Thank you for helping save both of our worlds Inoue, Orihime…Yasutora, Sado…Ishida, Uryu. The two of you showed much bravery even though the spiritual abilities have not been fully developed, thank you Arisawa, Tatsuki…Asano Keigo. Last but definitely not least Kurosaki, Ichigo from the very beginning you have embraced this very difficult task and carried such a terrible burden. If it wasn't for your courage and sacrifice this war would have ended differently but most importantly to me…you saved my sister from a senseless execution. Sincerely I am indebted to you forever thank you".

No one can believe what they just saw and heard. "I have a meeting to attend as you two…" pointing at Renji and Rangiku… "have one to attend as well. One more thing if any of you repeat a single word I just said..." with his ice cold glare... "I will kill you all".

He gets up and walks out of the dining room leaving a stunned group.

"Nii-Sama…" he stops as she runs to his side and hugs him from behind… "thank you, thank you".

He puts a hand on Rukia's head and strokes her head before he realizes Orihime and Keigo are hugging him too. He remains uncomfortably still for a few but then coughs and tries to remove himself but Keigo latches on to his leg. The group looks on as Byakuya tries to shake him off that's when Ichigo though amused goes to retrieve his innocently misguided friend.

"Sorry Byakuya the doctor suggested…" he pulls keigo by the legs trying to remove him… "to have him Neutered but we haven't had the time".

He finally pries him off and carries him away causing Keigo to start one of his exaggerated crying and whimpering fits. Ichigo however has learned to calm him down by petting his head which works as he starts smiling and clinging to Ichigo.

"I do not know what is more disturbing the boy acting like a pet or Kurosaki, Ichigo treating him like one or that it works". Byakuya shakes his head to get rid of dumb thoughts. "Rukia make sure to not leave without seeing me. The rest of you stay within our estate and you will remain undetected. Not a word to anyone Lieutenants".

They all bow as he walks out.

"You got to love my Captain".

Rukia and Renji are both beaming with pride.

"Ran we need to go".

She nods at Renji.

"Don't worry Ruki-Chan we will fill you in on the briefing for Shinigami representatives of the living world".

Renji smiles and bends down to Tatsuki.

"Try not to be lonely without me Firecracker".

"You better hurry before I find a way to not be lonely without you".

Ichigo leans into Orihime.

"What do you think is happening between those two"?

Orihime smiles at Ichigo and kisses his cheek.

"I hope something special like us".

Rukia looks away from the duo.

"Come on Ren-San play Romeo when you get back. We're already late".

That makes Tatsuki and him blush as Renji and Rangiku run out.

* * *

><p>"Rukia sorry to interrupt but the doctor is here".<p>

Rukia is in a daze as she contemplates the daunting task that's taking a toll on her heart which is racing so fast.

_'Can I really do this? Can I really let go of the one and only precious thing that I ever had in my miserable undead life'._

"Rukia-Sama, Ruki-Sama…"

The doctor puts a sort of smelling salt to wake her up. She lazily opens her eyes. Her body reacts by jerking up into a sitting position and coughs as well. Rukia pushes his hand away.

"That smells horrible".

She looks around and realizes she's in her room.

"How are you feeling Rukia-Sama"?

"Doctor Hashimoto what happened to me"?

"You fainted dear. Follow the lights for me". Rukia starts following but closes her eyes due to feeling dizzy. "I have to do further studies. What else do you feel besides dizziness"?

Forty five minutes pass by and everyone is worriedly waiting. Ichigo has not stopped pacing around. He was the one that caught her before she hit the ground. He puts a hand to his chest shutting his eyes for a few seconds when a vivid flashback happens.

_"No Ichigo! She'll kill her"!_

_"What"?_

_Ichigo turns around; amber and violet finally meet again. Time seems to slow down. While gasping for air she stretches her arm as if trying to reach him whispering his name…_

_"I-chi-go"._

_An invisible force picks up her body and slams it into the middle of the water with such force the ground near the water shook. _

_"Rukia"!_

End of flashback.

"Ichigo-Kun are you doing okay"?

Ichigo blinks his eyes to gain focus and faces Orihime.

"Um yeah, why do you ask"?

"I was calling you but it's like you were sleeping standing up".

"Sorry my mind started to wander".

"I know you're worried".

The doctor comes out.

"How is she Doctor"?

He turns to look at Ichigo.

"Well she is feeling better and resting. I will take these blood samples to see in the lab. I told her to get rest and not to use her Reiryoku in anyway till I know more please excuse me I must hurry now".

He bows and they do the same in return.

"All of that time and no answer".

"Ichigo-Kun go inside and see her. We will wait here".

He smiles and squeezes Orihime's hand as a silent thank you. He walks down the hall and stops in front of her door. He is feeling hesitant and uneasy but not sure why. He takes a deep breath and knocks gently as he waits for her to answer he hears soft whimpers. He just opens the door.

"Rukia are you okay"? There is no answer so he walks closer only to discover she is sleeping but the soft sounds are getting a little louder. He sits on the bed next to her.

"Rukia wake up you're having a nightmare". Tears start slowly trickling down her face. "What on earth is happening to you"? He goes to touch her face but hesitates.

"I can't imagine what you have been through…" he gives in and wipes her tears softly… "you're shaking…" he starts combing her head using his hands causing her to lean into his touch.

"You like that don't you"? He smiles but stops once she continues to whimper and slightly move. "Rukia can you hear me? You're not alone". She holds on to his hand as tears still flow from her eyes. "What should I do"?

Ichigo stares out of the window getting lost in thought thinking back.

_He is tossing and turning in bed having a nasty dream with The Grand Fisher. It's always starts with his mom screaming and begging for help. No one comes to her aid as her whales echo throughout the starless night. He tries to reach her but one obstacle after another makes it impossible and by the time he does her body is consumed completely by the heartless Hollow. His useless battle plays over and over with the same ending time and time again. The Fisher taunts him…_

_"Do you know why it is useless to try and win, why you'll never save her..." The Fisher disappears and whispers in his ear… "because you are just like me"!_

_Then suddenly Ichigo turns into his Hollow transformation and to his horror it is him whom is consuming his mother. He can hear her pleading for mercy but he is unable to stop it. Ichigo's mind is trapping him in the horrible nightmare but once in a while he hears a voice guiding him out of the macabre scene. He can feel gentle strokes on his back and a gentle aura engulfing him calming his spirit and washing away the guilt and pain. The dream does not happen often but when it does Ichigo changes the way he interacts with people the following day._

"It took me forever to realize it was you rescuing me from my own created hell those nights. Red's right I am a dumb Carrot top with mush for brains".

Ichigo climbs into bed and lies behind Rukia with enough space between them however never let's go of her hand. Soon his Reiatsu is engulfing her body and soul easing her little by little. He pulls the cover over her body since she feels like a block of ice.

After one hour passes Orihime decides to find out why Ichigo has not returned. Rukia's personal assistant Suzumi takes her there and gently knocks.

"Rukia-Sama, I mean Rukia your friend is here. We are coming in".

Upon opening the door both girls freeze. Rukia is now in a much different position, she is facing him now but she is snuggly pressed into his chest, hands tucked inside. Ichigo's arm is around her waist loosely but remains out of the blanket while it covers Rukia up to her hips. Suzumi reaches to wake her up but Orihime stops her.

"No, let them sleep. Rukia-San needs it".

Orihime smiles softly but with some hurt turns to walk out of the room. Once she is out Suzumi smiles thinking how happy her friend must be.

Three hours later Rukia yawns into Ichigo's chest not realizing the incredibly sexy position she is in. Her eyes begin to flutter open trying to focus on what's holding her. Rukia's breath gets caught in her throat as she looks into the God lying beside her. Ichigo does not make a sound and lies very still you would think he is actually dead except his Reiryoku is strong and domineering. She studies his face, looking at his long eyelashes, his perfectly formed lips and last but not least the look of vulnerability and complete peace that gets Rukia every time. The scowl is gone and that makes her heart melt. She takes the opportunity to move her hand and place it over his heart. The subtle thumps its making seems to be in perfect sync with his breathing unlike hers which is thumping wildly.

"What wouldn't I give to have your heart racing like mine is? You are my savior, my God and you will never know".

Rukia fights back the tears trying to escape and soon finds sleep coming back to claim her.

* * *

><p>After sometime passes Rukia stretches her hand out and realizes her Gods body is not there. She opens her eyes fully.<p>

"Did I dream it all? No I didn't, I can still smell him". She puts her hand over the pillow he's head was resting on. "It was nice while it lasted".

Rukia does her grooming and wears one of her Chappy robes. She heads into the living room.

"Rukia, you are up already? You should get more rest. How do you feel"?

"I feel refreshed. You would think being in a coma was enough sleep. Where is everybody"?

"Byakuya-Sama has not returned and your guests had to leave. They left with a heavy heart and with well wishes and apologized for not being able to stay".

Rukia cannot hide the disappointment on her face.

"Well it figures they have lives and things to do". She quickly smiles. "Has the doctor come by"?

"He did send a message that he is on his way back here. You must eat something…" she crosses her arms and places a scowl… "no is not an option".

Rukia smiles and starts laughing.

"Being angry is just not you Suzumi".

"I am being serious. I made your favorite rice dumplings".

"Just to make you happy I'll eat some".

Rukia forces herself to eat though it's not much, burning too much spirit energy you need food consumption.

"Oh by the way, Renji-San and Rangiku-San headed back to the human world as well. They actually left together".

"Thanks for telling me and for dinner too it was really good".

Takuto enters the dining room.

"Rukia-Sama the Doctor is here".

"Thank you Takuto show him in please".

He bows and retrieves the doctor.

* * *

><p>Ichigo takes Orihime's hand.<p>

"Are you angry with me"?

"Not really…maybe a little…you left me for hours".

She is pouting and whining.

"I'll make it up to you. It's just that Rukia was really upset…"

"It's okay Ichigo-Kun, I understand she's Rukia after all and she was in a coma".

"Thanks Orihime".

"Thanks for coming with me to visit my family. I had forgotten that today was my aunt's birthday".

"No problem".

"Do you…want to come… upstairs"?

Ichigo stops abruptly and touches the back of his neck which he does either when he is at a loss, is nervous or is annoyed.

"Actually I have to take a rain check. Yuzu and Karin need my help tonight".

She smiles and hugs him tightly.

"You're a great brother and I'll take you up on that offer soon".

He returns the hug.

* * *

><p>"I feel bad leaving Ruks".<p>

Rangiku passes him and Chad a beer which they gladly accept.

"Don't feel bad Ren-San you have a job to do and she will understand that".

Chad nods in agreement.

"Something is off with her I can tell".

"You only saw her briefly because she's been in a coma for a while".

"I can tell just by looking at her. We're connected like that".

"Why don't you ask her when she returns"?

"Ruks keeps everything locked deep inside so that no one worries and that pisses me off".

"Yeah I know a certain _Taichou_ who is just the same wound up tighter than Shunsui's g-string".

Chad and Renji look at her and laugh their asses off.

* * *

><p>Byakuya turns to face Rukia.<p>

"So what did Doctor Hashimoto have to say"?

"Just what I thought, I was completely dry of Reiryoku and need nourishment. I am completely clear to go back Nii-Sama".

"Why are you in such a hurry"?

"It's my duty as the living world representative…and…I want to get away from Soul Society".

"Leave tomorrow morning and that's final…" Rukia goes to speak… "zip it".

"But Nii-Sama…"

"Zip it…"

He lifts his finger.

"But…"

He places a make believe zipper to his lips which causes her to do the same while pouting.

"Good night dear sister".

He pats her head.

"Good night Nii-Sama…" she bows as he leaves… "Damn Nii-Sama and his zipper". She stomps away into her room and falls backwards on her bed. She crawls over to the side he slept on. "Ichigo…Ichigo I wish you were here to tell me everything will be alright".

* * *

><p>Ichigo is on his bed with a towel wrapped around his hips, the water glistening down his perfectly sculpted body with only the moonlight shining the outline of his physique.<p>

"I wonder how you are feeling…Rukia…"

His eyes are closing when suddenly they are jolted open from a feminine finger pressing his lips.

"You don't have to wonder anymore King."

She presses into his manhood sending jolts up and down his body.

"Luv I've missed you…" Ichigo growls low and deep… "I need you…"

Her body lowers down to reach his mouth and just as their lips are about to meet.

"You miss me"? She smiles darkly… "Then why did you…" she leans into his ear… "kill me"?

Ichigo suddenly feels something wet and a pungent smell all over causing him to jump up from the bed. He realizes he was having a dream but that's not true it was more like a nightmare in hell. He felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. His chest is rising and falling searching for breath and his body is covered in sweat. He looks at the alarm clock it reads three thirty in the morning.

"Fuck, what the hell was that"?

He falls backwards on the bed.

* * *

><p>Rukia finally back in Karakura is carefully tiptoeing around the penthouse making sure not to wake Renji, Rangiku or Chad up since they are all sprawled out on the floor with bottles scattered around.<p>

"This is much nicer than the last one I picked out".

Rukia is talking about the previous apartment. She puts her stuff in a corner being that she doesn't know which room is available. She proceeds to order breakfast since cooking it would be a disaster.

"You're here early".

Rukia jumps a little.

"You scared me Red".

She punches his arm.

"Hey that hurts and don't call me that".

"You let Strawberry call you that…" she pinches his cheek… "how cute you let your boyfriend call you that".

She laughs as he plucks her forehead".

"Ouch Renji, that hurt".

"Let me clean up, we need to talk".

"Okay I'll be here".

After a few minutes later he comes out of the bathroom with sweatpants and a white tee his hair is clipped up. He takes her by the hand and leads her to his room in the first floor. Once inside he closes the door and takes her to the bed where they sit.

"First of all how are you feeling"?

"A lot better thanks".

"What did the Doctor say"?

"That I was drained of Reiryoku and I need to eat. He gave me energy pills".

"Then you better listen and do it…moving on…what are you going to do about Carrot top"?

"What about him? Did he do something stupid again"?

"Do not play dumb you know what I mean".

"There is nothing to do he has a…girl…he has Orihime".

She stands up.

"So what Ruks, nothing in life is easy. What did we do when we were left alone as kids? We took what we wanted and to hell with the consequences"!

"Oh Kami are you saying steal him away from her? As kids we really didn't have a choice but now it's different we have a clear vision of right and wrong…besides it won't matter it will all be ov…" Rukia steps away not finishing the sentence.

"Finish the sentence Ruks. You were so determined before coming to Karakura. What changed in five minutes"?

The five minutes is in reference to her passing out at the campsite. She storms out of the room with Renji right behind her. The doorbell rings.

"Perfect timing I'll get that it's probably breakfast". Rukia hurries over.

Chad wakes up as Rangiku stands up groggy and places a hand to her forehead as if saluting someone.

"Yes Taichou I'm up".

Rukia opens the door and it is indeed breakfast but Toshiro walks in holding it. Everyone looks at Rangiku.

"How the hell did you know it was him Ran"?

She giggles then passes out again though Chad catches her. Toshiro walks in. Rukia gives the delivery guy a tip. Renji helps him carry the food to the table.

"Taichou…"

Rangiku is squeezing the life out of Chad.

"I'll take her from you. Matsumoto attention…" she stands up wobbly… "come here".

She sloppily staggers to him. He is taller as in the previous part of the story. He scoops her up and carries Rangiku upstairs to her bed room. She is rubbing against him making her Captain blush.

"Neat trick Captain Hitsugaya".

Rukia and Renji clap.

"I will never know how he deals with her. He has trained her well. They should make an award just for that. Dealing with a drunken Rangiku is a handful". The three of them nod in agreement. "Chad head into my room you'll find whatever you need ".

Chad nods at Renji and gives Rukia a hug which she returns.

"Thanks Chad".

After a while Chad is cooking Rangiku a miso soup for her hangover. Toshiro and Renji are eating breakfast while Rukia is in her bed room upstairs. The penthouse has two floors, three bed rooms and two bathing rooms upstairs, three bed rooms downstairs with two bathing rooms as well, a dining room and living room downstairs, two walk in closets upstairs and downstairs along with smaller ones, a kitchen upstairs and one below. Each floor has a slide door leading to a balcony.

"I wonder why and who paid for this place. It's huge and has luxury written all over the place. Too luxurious for my taste I would rather be at home with Otousan, the girls and…Ichigo".

The door bell rings again. Renji yells.

"I got it..." he opens the door… "Carrot top you are here right on time".

"Wow this place is huge Red and expensive".

"It is all free".

"What it's free"?

"Yup and don't ask how cause I don't know how but it is. I think my Captain will explain it all anyway sit down and eat".

Ichigo stops to look at Toshiro.

"Well you look different. It's been a long time".

Toshiro stands up, bows and takes his hand out. Ichigo smirks, does the same and then they shake hands.

"Indeed it's been awhile, too long".

Chad waves to Ichigo.

"Chad what are you doing here"? Renji answers for him by showing Ichigo a garbage bag full of beer bottles. "Oh I get it". He looks around. "where is Rukia"?

Renji points to upstairs.

"It's the last door at the end of the hall".

Ichigo follows instructions.

Rukia is trying to reach a box that is inside one of the smaller closets. She is stretching on her tiptoes. She gets a nearby wobbly chair and still has to stretch because the box is pushed all the way to the back.

"Damn it! Why is it so difficult"?

"Cause you're a midget".

"Ichigo…?

She snaps her head back to see him so fast she loses her balance.

"Look out midget"! Rukia loses her footing and falls backwards. She closes her eyes waiting for contact with the floor but she never does instead she feels something soft yet hard in some places cushioning her fall. "No matter how much time goes by you still don't learn to never stand on something that is not sturdy".

Rukia looks up and stares into those incredibly hypnotizing amber orbs.

"Y-y-you called me a mi…" he licks his lips… "midget. _Damn those inviting lips'_. Rukia thinks that last part to herself.

Their legs are intertwined and she is on top of him. His hand is holding the back of her head. He smirks looking at her.

"Nervous much midget…?..." Her hand comes up slightly closer to his heart and she feels his heart racing. Rukia closes her eyes feeling the thumping deep inside her soul. One tear runs down her face. "Hey Rukia…" he brings his hand to wipe it away causing her to lean into his touch… "luv what is the matter"?

Rukia's eyes open fully upon hearing the word luv. The very nickname he had given her before.

"Ichigo you just called me…"

He stops stroking her face.

"Crap are you bleeding or am I"?

Rukia sits up and touches her face feeling something wet.

"I don't think it's me". She looks at the hand that was touching her. "Oh no it's your finger". She looks at it and its gushing out a lot so she grabs her bag and searches for a band-aid and an ointment. "Bingo here it is".

Ichigo is sitting up against the wall with his knees bent.

"It's not a big deal".

Rukia sits on her knees in between his legs and looks at his finger. She places it in her mouth to suck the excess blood oozing out while she is opening the band-aid and ointment. Ichigo freezes in place and if his heart was racing before it's about to win the trophy from NASCAR. Her tongue is moving about while gently sucking on the middle finger. The fact that she is moving around causing his finger to slip and slide inside her delicious mouth is not helping him much. Rukia cannot notice how Ichigo is losing his cool and blushing like crazy. She pulls the finger out slowly and cleans the wound with alcohol and even blows to kill some of the sting too. Once it dries she puts on ointment and finally puts the band aid on. She kisses the cut over the band-aid.

"There how does it feel? The ointment will heal and take away the pain".

They are close in proximity.

"Damn that was…"

"Yeah Strawberry that was what"?

His thumb brushes gently up against her bottom lip.

"You have some of my blood…there".

She takes out her tongue and licks her lip along with his thumb and as he slowly leans forward eyes start closing though they are both transfixed on each other's lips. When suddenly the box comes crashing down startling both. The contents of the box are all over the place, all seven sex toys sprawled out before them. Ichigo and Rukia blush like two plum tomatoes.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) I apologize for the long wait hope I didn't disappoint. I got hit with a virus make a mental note do not trust all the techs out there! =/ Keep reading and reviewing remember you guys give me mojo ;) lol


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Rukia…"

He is looking at her inquisitively.

"Oh no this stuff is not mine".

"Really, it's not yours".

Rangiku stumbles in.

"Ooh I see you found my bag of goodies".

She plops down next to them.

"It figures it's yours".

"Ichigo-San here you can have this one".

Rangiku opens a small box, takes it out and passes Ichigo a small one that looks like a butterfly.

"Why are you giving me this"?

"Oh come on…" she nudges her elbow into his side… "don't be shy it's for some fun time with Orihime-Chan. It's brand new".

Ichigo blushes a hell of a lot more while Rukia stands up and starts picking up the toys and throws them into the box.

"Hey Ruki-Chan careful with that stuff it is expensive".

"Whatever just keep your crap out of my room".

She picks up the box and drops it in front of her door then crosses her arms.

"I didn't even know this is your room. I put it here thinking I was going to take this room but then I changed my mind matter of fact besides you were in a coma".

Rangiku sticks her nose up in the air as if she had a valid point. Ichigo remained quiet knowing better than to pick sides or give an opinion.

"Well excuse me for waking up and living".

Rukia stomps out of her bed room.

"Did I say something wrong"?

Ichigo hands her the toy.

"Orihime and I don't need that stuff".

He gets up and walks out of Rukia's room. Meanwhile Rukia is mumbling on her way down.

"Hey Ruks where are you going".

Rukia doesn't answer back instead she struggles with her mini purse trying to untangle it from the coat rack. When the attempt fails she tugs so hard it rips.

"Serves you right…" Rukia is talking down to the bag… "piece of crap".

She opens the door and slams the door behind her. Ichigo is on his way down when his phone rings. He looks at the phone its Orihime but still is hesitant to answer.

_'What the hell is wrong with you man it's your girlfriend. _Ichigo is deep in thought.

He convinces himself to answer.

"Hi Ichigo-Kun where are you"?

"Hi Orihime I'm at Renji's and Rangiku's apartment. Where are you"?

"On my way to Urahara-San's shop with Suki-Chan and before you ask he has boxing gloves she needs".

"Alright just watch out for that pervert salesman never mind I'm not worried if Tatsuki is with you so I'll catch up with you later".

"See you later Ichigo-Kun and...hugs and kisses".

She giggles before hanging up.

"Who says that anymore Hime? I mean my grandma has a better come on line".

Orihime is blushing.

"I'm old fashioned".

"At this rate you and Ichigo will get to foreplay at eighty". Tatsuki starts talking and walking like an old woman…"I-chi-go-Kun touch me there".

"Don't tease me I'm trying".

"Well at least your teeth scraping his hammer won't be an issue since you'll be using dentures".

Tatsuki laughs as Orihime pouts and chases after her.

* * *

><p>Rukia grabs a bottle of strawberry soda from a mini market as she got thirsty walking around still pissed at Rangikiu's suggestion to Ichigo.<p>

"I can't get that damn image of Ichigo and…I can't even say it…" she imitates Rangiku's voice… "_it's for some fun time with Orihime-Chan_. Just shove one into your mouth and shut up". People are starting to stare at her. "What never saw anyone talk to themselves before? Take a long look folks better yet take a picture".

She keeps walking towards Urahara's leaving a scared crowd.

Rukia reaches her destination and walks in since the door is open.

"Hello is anyone here"?

Tessai comes out to greet her.

"Glad to see you are up and about".

"Thank you Tessai where is Urahara"?

"He is on the phone talking business. Can I help you with something"?

"I just want to blow off steam. Can I go downstairs to the basement"?

"You do not have to ask…" he grabs her arm before she goes downstairs… "Is everything okay with you? Something feels different".

"Not at all oh maybe it's because my Reiryoku is low and I am taking energy pills".

He lets go of her arm.

"Sorry I didn't mean to grab so hard".

"No harm done…" she bows… "thanks for the concern".

As she walks down He holds his head suffering from an out of the blue headache. Rukia reaches the never ending vast space and leaves her body to Chappy.

"Do you mind acting like a moving target".

"Nope I'm happy to help wukia".

They start to practice. A few minutes into the mini workout Orihime and Tatsuki come down as well. Orihime waves to Rukia. Another couple of minutes pass by and the girls are drinking water and talking.

They are talking about graduation and how it was beautiful yet sad since they have to part with that chapter in their lives. Rukia tunes out a little thinking to herself.

_"Remember Ichigo must never transform thus you must figure out how to have Orihime expel the darkness from within her. Make no mistake you cannot stop her from releasing it so find a way to control it".  
><em>

"I wish you could have been there Rukia-San, Rukia-San".

She shakes her out of her trance.

"Sorry I have too much energy since the Doc gave me the pills. Orihime, could you help me out and practice with me"?

"Sure it will be fun just like the last time plus you could see my new and improved skills".

"Great let's have a rematch".

"This ought to be fun I'll watch". Tatsuki takes a seat.

The two begin their friendly yet challenging match with a cluless Orihime not knowing what Rukia is going to do.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is sitting with Chad out in the first floor balcony sipping on beer.<p>

"Did you listen to your Corazon (Heart)"?

"I cannot hear it clearly with so much shit drifting through my head".

"Well what is up there"?

"I'm not even sure…" he stretches out his legs on the floor… "its like out of nowhere I get images of things that have not happened".

Chad turns to face him.

"Like…"

Ichigo explains everything he has experienced like flashbacks and the freakish nightmare.

"It happens especially when it concerns Rukia and every time I'm near her it sends my senses into a mess. It's getting harder and harder…to push her away".

"Why do you have to"?

"I have Orihime and hurting her is not an option. She was here when I felt like my world crumbled".

Chad smiles and looks up at the sun.

"I'm not going to mince words here. First I never said for you to let go of Orihime, second ignoring your feelings for Rukia is a big mistake. Third thing is love has different meanings towards different people, you can love your family, love your friends, love your significant other and they could all be different. Sounds really confusing don't it"?

"Hell yeah, it doesn't clear anything up I already knew that".

"Well my Abuelo (Spanish word for Grandfather) helped me understand it better. He said there's a thin line between love and gratitude. With gratitude you feel you have to give love in return because of what you have received but with love you want to give it because it comes from within here…" Chad points to Ichigo's heart… "whether or not you have received anything. Ichigo love is not something you _have _to do but something you _want_ to do more than anything else in the world or in our case all worlds".

"Wow that was deep".

"One last thing…" Ichigo nods… "I think you already know the answer but you're scared shitless of the consequences".

Ichigo looks at Chad and smirks.

"I feel like we talked about this before".

"Want to know something funny I do too".

The pair looks at each other in silence.

"Am I interrupting the lovebirds"?

Ichigo throws an empty can at Renji hitting him upside the head.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Orihime both are sweating and out of breath as well as hair disheveled. Tatsuki and Tessai are spectators enjoying the friendly battle.<p>

"Nice moves Orihime, much, much, better than the last time".

"Thank you Rukia-San but do not hold back. I can tell that you are".

_'I need to take it up a notch otherwise it won't work. This is the opportunity I need to bring it out'..._Okay Orihime guess I'll take the offer…" Rukia closes her eyes… '_forgive me Orihime...'_

Rukia lunges at her and all she can do is dodge but Rukia's Zanpakuto cuts some of Orihime's hair.

"What in the hell are you doing Rukia"?

Tatsuki stands up from her seat yelling. Orihime is kind of stunned silent in place but soon reacts and manages to blast Rukia away from her. After a couple of minutes there are minor cuts and bruises on Orihime. Tatsuki had tried to stop them but Orihime yelled for her to stay away. Rukia has gone hard and relentlessly at her but Orihime has not backed down either.

"Exactly how did you improve? Do you think you can protect Ichigo or anyone for that matter with these weak attacks? You're more of a hindrance then and asset to him".

Orihime looks hurt and stunned by the words from her really close friend.

"Why are you saying this"?

"You are nothing more…" Rukia strikes with her zanpakuto so hard Orihime's shield cracks… "than a charity case".

Tatsuki runs towards them but Rukia blows Tatsuki away as Tessai cushions her fall.

"Poor Orihime left without a family and has to sacrifice herself so that she isn't a burden to Ichigo…" Rukia stabs Sode no Shirayuki through the shield as Orihime's tears are slowly leaking out…

"Going to Hueco Mundo did exactly that! You forced Ichigo into running after you and that…" her shield breaks as Rukia raises her zanpakuto… "changed Ichigo into that Hollow you are scared and repulsed by. You can't love him because you are afraid of him, he is nothing but a trophy to you, your love is fake and sad! Worse thing is you know Ichigo doesn't love you, its called pity".

"Hime get out of there"!

Tatsuki screams for Orihime to run. Rukia goes to stab Orihime. Out of the blue a sword glowing green though not solid emerges in front of Orihime and swings full force at Rukia. It sends her flying into a boulder. Rukia coughs up blood but it doesn't end there. Orihime flies straight towards Rukia and pulling her by the hair slams her head into the huge rock. Rukia pushes her back using her zanpakuto and soon they are dueling.

"Where did you get that sword from? That is a neat trick but not enough to stop me".

Orihime doesn't answer her just continues to swing at her. The sound of metal clashing is vibrating everything around them. Tatsuki and Tessai cannot reach them it's as if there is an invisible force keeping them away. Orihime finally looks at her in the face. Her eyes are dark and devoid of any emotion.

"Your problem is Ichigo chose me in the end. He is with me"! Rukia's hands are starting to shake from just holding Orihime's sword at bay.

"I didn't bring him into the world of death that was you. You are death, completely rotten and putrid inside! You kill everything around you, Hisana, Kaien and Ichigo. Do not forget he turned into a Hollow first because he felt_ obligated _to save you but I will not let you hurt him anymore. I will make sure…" Orihime knocks Rukia's zanpakuto away and plunges the glowing sword that's made out of dark Reiatsu into her left shoulder just missing her heart because Rukia was able to move slightly. Rukia moans and groans in pain… "Ichigo does not perish in your pathetic existence. You decay everything around you Shinigami. Kuchiki, Rukia bringer of death **I reje**…"

Before Orihime can complete the word suddenly she is glowing dark green screaming at the top of her lungs and all of that energy is released all around the vast desert. Tessai covers Tatsuki. In the middle between Rukia and Orihime one big concentrated energy ball drops to the ground.

Ichigo, Renji and Chad decided they were going to Urahara's to pick up the girls. They do not know Rukia is there too. They are about one block away.

"Wait, did you guys feel that"? Renji and Chad nod and look worried. "It's coming from Urahara's".

They start running into the shop. Renji points to the basement and they make their way down. The first thing they see is a war zone and Tatsuki running to Orihime. The three men run over to her as well. They do not see Rukia yet with all the dust clouds formed.

"Hime wake up…" Tatsuki shakes her softly but gets no reaction from her at all. Ichigo drops down to her and cradles her into his arms. He looks angry.

"Who the hell did this to her"?

"Do you really want to know"? Tatsuki is crying. Rukia stands up with Tessai's help. "That bitch…" she is pointing at Rukia… "over there did it! She tried to kill Hime"!

Ichigo looks up in that direction as the others do too.

"Ruks wouldn't do that".

Right before Renji can walk Tatsuki storms in that direction. She makes a fist, pushes past Tessai and is about to strike a wounded tired Rukia when a strong arm with a deathly grip grabs her wrist.

Tatsuki does not show fear but the strong dark presence stops her cold. She looks up and is frozen in place. Ulquiorra is standing before her. He looks about the same from earlier in the story, looks completely human however the tattoo of the number Four is back over his heart, still there is no Hollow hole and lastly naked from head to toe. The whole group except Rukia surprised. Renji and Chad begin to run towards them. Ichigo holds a still unconscious Orihime closer to him looking in horror. Renji transforms and so does Chad.

"Let her go filthy Arrancar! You should be dead"! Renji is fuming.

Rukia stands in front of Ulquiorra with her zanpakuto in a defensive stance.

"Stay back Renji. He will not harm her…" she looks through the corner of her eye… "will you Ulquiorra"?

He lets go of Tatsuki and pushes her towards Tessai.

"Are you fucking crazy Rukia? You dare raise your zanpakuto at me"!

"That's not what I'm doing Renji…" Rukia looks at Ichigo… "how is she"?

Ichigo does not look up at her nor does he answer her.

"How can you ask that Shinigami bitch? You put her like that"! Tatsuki yelling furiously.

Tessai is holding back a fuming mad Tatsuki. Rukia can only think of how angry and disappointed Ichigo must be in her. Rukia is dripping blood from her hand due to the wound above her chest and her vision is getting blurry. She is starting to sway.

"Please try and…"

Rukia feels herself falling to the floor but Ulquiorra catches her.

"Let her go you filthy animal"!

Renji is about to rip Rukia from Ulquiorra but Chad stops him.

"Do not make things worse".

Ulquiorra takes Rukia's zanpakuto in one while holding her bridal style with the other. He points the it forward.

"Stand back we are leaving here without incident".

"I don't think so".

Renji and Chad circle around him.

"No, no Ichigo…please he will transform, don't fight".

Ulquiorra is the only one to hear what Rukia was whispering. She is starting to lose consciousness. He looks at Ichigo and Orihime whom is still passed out in his arms. Rukia's Reiryoku is dropping fast and her heartbeat is slowing down.

"I can't die yet Akachan…"

Ulquiorra holds her tighter and starts glowing. He locks eyes again with Ichigo whom Reiatsu is slowly feeling like that of a Hollow, slow and deliberately sounds out…

"Remember Pawn…"

Just like that Ulquiorra disappears with Rukia in his arms. Ichigo stays looking into the spot where Ulquiorra holding Rukia was.

* * *

><p>One hour later Orihime is waking up and when she finally focuses her eyes it's Tessai who is healing her in a room.<p>

"Where am I"?

"You are still in the Shop".

Orihime stands up and walks out of the room slowly.

"I can't believe Ichigo went to rescue that lunatic".

Tatsuki is talking to herself.

"Ichigo-Kun went to look for Rukia-San"?

"Hime…" Tatsuki stands up… "how do you feel"?

She hugs her friend.

"Thank you Suki-Chan. I feel rejuvenated now that the cuts are healed thanks to Tessai".

"There is something you should know".

Tatsuki explains what occurred while she was unconscious.

"What? No way, where did he…"

Orihime stops mid sentence.

"What's wrong Hime"?

Orihime begins to cry.

"I have to find them"!

"You can't go out there it's pouring. They will be back soon".

"You don't understand. He is…he is…Ulquiorra…"

Rukia starts struggling and moving around. She is lying straight on a blanket on a wooden floor. Ulquiorra walks over and bends down. Rukia starts swinging her arms about. He tries to hold her hand but it fails. Rukia's fingers are scrapping the wooden floor so he straddles her waist to hold her still, pins her arms above her head using just one of his hands by the wrists.

"Let go, let go…"

"Rukia open your eyes and look at me".

Rukia screams and opens her teary eyes and sees the person holding her. He is wet and managed to get clothes which consist of just black leather pants that sit snug on his hips with a slim long black leather jacket that reaches his mid calves but no shirt under or shoes. Rukia studies his face especially his eyes which seem to be a brighter green more intense. It's as if both are trying to read the other and waiting for the other to say something first. He gives in just a little.

"I'm going to let go".

He releases her hands slowly and puts his on either side of her head. Rukia sees a slight cut on his right cheek she lifts one of her hands and cautiously wipes the blood. He smacks her hand away.

"I did that just now right". Rukia flinches noticing what she did to him.

He holds his head as if he has a headache and Rukia puts her hand to his face once more.

"You called me something earlier". He grits his teeth.

She nods.

"You are in pain and… something is different...I said…

A-ka-chan"...

Rukia is surprised he said the word along with her. Her tears are coming out like the rain pouring down outside feeling like someone finally knows her private hell. "You remember"? He is fighting with himself so very shakily and softly puts his hand over hers. "Thank you for…"

Rukia stops talking as her crying overwhelms her. He quickly lifts her to his arms and hugs her with all the strength he has left after using most of it to heal her and escape Urahara's basement.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ichigo, Renji and Chad have been trying to find Rukia and Ulquiorra. They had separated from the very start and now have met up again.<p>

"I can't even feel her Reiatsu anywhere. Do you think…?..."

"Don't even think it Red. Rukia is alive and well…" he closes his eyes… "I would know…" the rain is coming down hard as Ichigo looks up into the night sky…'_Where are you my Rukia'_.

Chad gets closer to the two getting Ichigo's attention as he drifted thinking about Rukia.

"We should get back and come up with another plan besides its coming down really hard I doubt they are out in this weather".

"I hate to say it but he's right Ichigo. Maybe Urahara can come up with an explanation to all this crazy shit and help track Rukia".

Ichigo is hesitant on stopping but knows there is nothing more they can do now so he gives in and nods. Right now he looks lost, troubled and angry. The men standing in the rain with him can read it on his face and body language. He grips his zanpakuto causing blood to drip. He shunpo's away. Renji grabs Chad and shunpo's off as well.

They arrive at the Shop. Ichigo and Renji get back into their bodies which are in a room by themselves. Renji grabs Ichigo by the arm before he walks out. He scowls and looks at Renji's arm as if he is going to rip it off.

"You cannot go out there looking and acting like this. You still have a very scared and confused Princess out there waiting for you and probably wondering why when she woke up her prince wasn't present. I feel the same as you confused and angry not really knowing at whom I should direct it to besides that Arrancar".

Ichigo takes a deep breath and releases it.

"Thanks Red you are totally right. Orihime does not deserve this".

They walk into the room where everyone else is waiting.

"How are you feeling Orihime"?

"Ichigo-Kun, I'm a lot better".

They hug.

"We heard you didn't find the bitch". Tatsuki glaring with her arms crossed.

"Watch it Firecracker".

"She is like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. If you don't believe me ask Hime and Tessai".

Orihime starts crying.

"It was awful. The things I said and did to Rukia-San. I almost killed her"!

"Calm down Orihime". He holds her tighter. "Can someone explain what the hell happened".

Tessai decides to tell the story since he is impartial. After he is done explaining you could hear a pin drop and the disbelief written all over their faces.

"No way Ruks wouldn't do or say those things"!

"Oh wake up and smell the shit that fertilizes your coffee Renji! _Your_ precious Rukia isn't perfect". Tatsuki barks out.

Ichigo cringes at the thought that Rukia could belong to someone else other than him.

"Renji's right, that doesn't sound like Rukia. _My Rukia…My…"_

"Where did El Numero Cuatro (Chad means the number four in Spanish) come from"?

Orihime shuts her eyes afraid someone will find out she's hiding something from the look on her face that could shed light.

* * *

><p>Rukia starts hiccupping since she has cried for so long. She holds her breath for a little to make it stop.<p>

"Where…" hiccup… "are…" hiccup... "we"?

"An abandoned house, while you were unconscious I returned to the apartment from before but there are other tenants now".

They are up against a wall with the dry blanket covering them.

"Where did you get the clothes"?

Rukia turns pink thinking about how he appeared naked and what a sight it was.

"Some human I knocked out". Rukia looks at him skeptically. "I did leave him with his shirt, underwear and shoes".

"You definitely are different this time Akachan".

"I have enough pieces of the Arrancar left in me. A part of me wants to rip you apart another wants to protect you…" he turns to look at her… "are you not scared"?

She faces him.

"Nope cause to me you are Akachan whom would protect my ba…bies".

She laughs while tears stream down.

"You do not have to say the words I cannot feel them here".

Ulquiorra looks at her stomach.

"Kami is cruel yet kind".

"Explain this to me". Ulquiorra is eager to understand.

"I was given a second chance, a way to avoid the tragedy that happened in Hueco Mundo. Now no one remembers what happened before…except you for some reason".

Rukia then explains all the details he has missed and what she has had to do to change events.

"It must have been hard".

"Tell me about it. It is hard to go from having everything you ever wanted to having nothing at all. I had to goat the soul into attacking at the campsite to prevent my being rejected to death by Orihime".

"That way you could prevent the Pawn from changing into that Hollow".

"That would keep Nell from coming up with the plan to control Ichigo. Something that happened the first time around gave her a way to 'control' him which we both know that plan failed miserably ending with her own death".

"Because that night never happened Orihime did not go ballistic with jealousy and released me".

"Exactly so I took a chance tonight of fighting her in a controlled environment like Urahara's basement. Saying awful things that I know hurt her deep inside".

"There was no choice if you wanted to release me. I have power from her and the Pawns combined that is why I could heal you and leave the shop".

"Why though? How come you can remember everything"?

"I, myself do not have the answer to that one".

"I have been playing Kami by guiding how things will happen. I'm trying not to alter anyone else's fate like their personal lives but it's tiring and the lines are starting to blur".

"What lines"?

"The lines between right and wrong, other people's lives should not be controlled by me".

"What is meant to be will be, in other words fate will not let you interfere..." he exhales... "You have given him back to her. Are you not second guessing that"?

She shakes her head.

"Its funny, remember when I was obsessed with wanting to know if I never had gotten between them would they still be together…" he nods… "well I'm living that answer now and I got to tell you, it hurts like hell. Listen you have every right to fight him for her just because I let go…doesn't mean you have to".

"Meeting that bastard Grimmjow again confirmed what I already knew she is not safe with me. I am not fit to be part of her world. She would be a target…"

Ulquiorra thinks back to their previous encounter.

_"Always so stiff and dull, I always loathed that about you former number four jackass. It must be good playing house with that blonde woman. Does she fuc…"_

_"You do not have the right to mention her"._

_"Maybe I can play house with her too"._

_End of flashback._

"With such cruel but honest words he reminded me that night of my origins, playing house with a human girl was not going to work out".

"His statement is worthless. Anyone can change love has a funny way of doing that. He just wants you miserable and lonely like he is. You are perfect for any woman".

He kind of smiles but hides it from her.

"How will you handle the threat in Hueco Mundo"? Ulquiorra turns to face her.

"I will know when the time comes".

"I do not understand".

"I really don't know either. Someone is guiding my steps".

He looks at her quizzically.

"Who is guiding you and what was the trade"?

"What do you mean"?

His demeanor changes to a colder one which she can feel.

"What did you have to lose and to whom"?

She gulps.

"It doesn't matter…" she looks down… "if I can save and protect my one and only true love I will give anything".

She looks him straight in the eyes matching him cold stare for cold stare.

"I know it isn't a trade that would hurt anyone but you".

"Can we let this go for now? I'm exhausted and I know you are too. Once the rain lets up I'm taking you back to the new and improved bachelor pad".

She leans into his shoulder and drifts off into sleep leaving a very perplexed Ulquiorra wide awake.

Much time later Rukia moves a little and falls to the hard wooden floor.

"Ouch…" She shields her eyes from the incredible sunlight shining through the cracks on the old abandoned house. "Its morning already, Akachan where are you"?

Rukia stands up and stretches as she carefully walks around.

"This could take forever". She closes her eyes to locate him throughout the house but fails to feel him. "I wonder why did you leave me"?

Rukia finds a message on a wall glowing with a spell casted by Ulquiorra.

_"There is something you should know. Orihime is aware this time of my resurrection. It happened when she fainted. I'll be in touch"._

* * *

><p>After reading it Rukia makes it to Urahara's shop and stops in front of the gate but turns to leave again.<p>

"Where have you been hiding? It wouldn't be nice to leave when everyone's been dead worried looking for you".

She gets startled by Urahara hiding behind the famous fan.

"I don't need to see the smile for me to figure out what you are implying".

"Oh no Rukia-Chan you misunderstand I'm not implying I'm confirming".

She turns around to face him.

"Confirming what exactly"?

He leans down close to her.

"We both know what I mean, I don't mind you using my basement but to manipulate events to bring dead enemies to my home is unacceptable unless I give permission. I'm under radar I'd like to keep it that way. Other than that I'm glad to see you are unharmed but then again I didn't expect otherwise".

He stands up straight.

"I don't intend to run, I face my mistakes I'm a Kuchiki".

He smiles and fans himself.

"Oh yes quite honorable in deed".

Tessai opens the door and breaks up the odd exchange. He leads her inside and gives Urahara a cold look even though his shades are on.

"Are you hurt anywhere? I'll be happy to heal".

She smiles at Tessai.

"No thanks…" she bows… "where is everyone"?

"Still sleeping, they spent a rough night looking for you".

She feels guilty.

"Can you take me to my gigai"?

He nods and leads her to a room. After she greets Chappy and soothes her crying she enters her body. Rukia walks out and goes to the room Tessai told her the gang was sleeping in. Rukia opens the door slowly. Orihime is lying on Ichigo's chest legs intertwined making Rukia angry. When she spots Renji he is next to Tatsuki with his head on her chest and finally Chad whom is completely covered with only his hair showing.

"Guess it's now or never better to just get it over with". She clears her throat and loudly speaks. "Aren't you guys supposed to be looking for me"? They all wake up quickly as she taps her foot. "I would be dead counting on you guys".

"Ruks…" he looks at where he is lying on and blushes quickly moving… "what happened"?

He hugs her tightly. Rukia smiles and hugs him back. The rest of the group stands up looking surprised but when she makes eye contact with Ichigo he seems terribly troubled. Rukia bows and remains so.

"I'm truly sorry Orihime, I said some really awful and hurtful words but as you know it was necessary".

"What the fuck do you mean"?

"Listen carefully Tasuki I'm sick of your filthy mouth, keep it up and I'll wash it out for you with my first dance. Know your place human".

Everyone is shocked into silence. Rukia's anger can be seen and heard.

"You're making threats Shinigami"?

"Is that all we are to you, just humans"? Ichigo gets Rukia's attention.

"Not at all, you misunderstand me Ichigo".

"Then make me understand because from what I just heard it is just that. You're behavior has been suspect ever since the first night you guys arrived here".

"You don't trust me"?

"No, it is you who does not trust us".

"I agree with him Ruks I even tried asking you what's up but you dismissed me, your behavior is off".

"We started practice just fine then suddenly I felt dark energy coming from her, instincts took over and I had to draw it out somehow. It wasn't a pleasant strategy but a necessary one. Orihime once again forgive me but I think you understand why I took such measures".

Orihime looks at the floor and nods.

"You were trying to bring out…" she looks up at Ichigo… "I'm sorry I should have said something earlier but I was scared".

"What are you talking about"?

"Ichigo-Kun, Ulquiorra was resurrected by me somehow". once again the crowd is shocked. "I rejected his death".

"How is that even possible? Why would you save him"?

"I wish…I had the answers. When I passed out my powers told me what I had dwelling inside of me".

Rukia looks at Orihime knowing damn well why she saved him.

"Then why did you defend him Rukia and I bet you know more about Hime's situation than you let on". Tatsuki is tapping her foot.

"Where is that filthy Arrancar Ruks"?

"I wanted to find out his purpose for being here. I have learned to think before you act but you want to know something…I'm sick of being interrogated like a criminal. I got enough of that shit back in Soul Society".

Rukia storms out of the room with Ichigo and Renji following.

"Rukia, slow down please".

Ichigo grabs her arm.

"Let go of me! You can't trust me remember"?

She looks up at him and yanks her arm free from his grip.

"I can feel you're hiding things".

"Maybe you just never knew me at all. I mean for you to say I am suspect…" she looks at Renji… "you doubt me too".

"Ruks it's not like that but I'm not taking back what I said. Something is up".

Renji crosses his arms.

"Instead of grilling me ask your _girlfriend_ why she saved Ulquiorra in the first place. I'm going back to the house. I'm tired".

"Rukia…" Ichigo follows her… "did he hurt you"?

"No he didn't, he healed me. My arm is just a little sore with a scar and before you ask when I woke up he was already gone".

"This doesn't make sense".

"He's not the same Ichigo. Ask your _girlfriend_ and I'm sure she can shed light for you".

"What is your beef with Orihime"?

Rukia stops but doesn't turn around to look at him. She slightly opens her mouth to say something but no words come out instead she shakes her head.

"Does Soul Society know about Ulquiorra"?

"No one in Soul Society knows not even my Captain or Captain Hitsugaya but Ruks he is a huge threat".

"We can handle this. He saved me so I don't think he's a threat…" she turns to face them… "Ichigo speak to Orihime honestly I'm not saying it to be a bitch but she has information about Ulquiorra. I'm sorry for disrespecting your girlfriend and Tatsuki".

Rukia turns around and loses her footing and is about to hit the pavement when Ichigo catches her from behind.

"Rukia you look so pale. Renji I'm taking her home please look after Orihime and Tatsuki".

He nods as Ichigo picks up Rukia and puts her on his back.

"Put me down I'm not weak it's just the earth spun a little faster. If I had a paper I would draw it for you Strawberry".

She starts kicking like a little kid.

"Keep it up Midget and I'll drop you on your ass".

He is carrying her to his house though neither notices and after some silence...

"Ichigo what I said earlier about not really knowing me…truth is you are the only one that knows me best so I am hoping you know the comment about humans knowing their place…"

"I know Rukia…" she can feel his smile since her head is resting close to his neck… "that's why I am confused at your behavior. I'm not saying that I do not trust you because I do; truth is there is no one else on the planet I trust more than you. Without knowing me you protected my family by giving me your power and didn't even second guess it. You didn't even care that it would cost your own life. I don't think I ever really thanked you…"

Rukia puts a finger to his lips to stop him from talking.

"There is no need for that because I remember a certain Strawberry waltzing to Soul Society and destroying everything in his path. I was so angry that you would come in, defy my orders and get yourself killed".

"But I didn't…"

She presses her finger once again to his mouth.

"You see I had already accepted my fate but as the time passed and I heard you were alive and heading towards me…I regained a little hope though I struggled not too. When I saw you on that bridge…" she smiles…

..."you took my breath away literally…" he slows down some… "so strong and alive though hurt. When I felt Nii-Sama I cringed at the very thought of him hurting you or worse killing you but still you passed right by me and acted like it was no big deal. I was so grateful to Yoruichi for taking you away and from that moment on she gained a permanent loyal friend in me. Once again at the Sōkyoku you showed up yet again ruining my resolve to die peacefully. When I looked up at you not only did you take my breath away…"

...Rukia wraps her arms completely around his shoulders… "that time you stopped my heart all together…" he stops walking…

..."it was you who killed Kuchiki, Rukia that day and took the remaining ice walls that had already started melting slowly away since the first day we met. You gave me a new heart full of hope and love, it started beating furiously and hasn't stopped beating since then".

He can feel her drops of tears since her face is buried in his neck.

"You gave me something I lost a long time ago, my humanity and ability to love". Ichigo's tears are threatening to spill. "I gained back my precious friend Renji and a real brother Nii-Sama. Your real weapon and source of power Ichigo is your heart not your zanpakuto, it can penetrate the coldest, hardest and darkest of souls. You even show mercy to your enemies in battle by treating them with respect. So Kurosaki, Ichigo…" she tightens her hold on him… "thank you from the depths of my soul for truly, truly saving me…"

Ichigo cannot voice the words that could describe what he is feeling but his heart is screaming them loud and clear. When he looks up he is standing in front of his house.

"Rukia…" he clears his throat... "Rukia…"

He doesn't get an answer and realizes she fell asleep. He unlocks the door and closes it again then takes of his shoes without using hands. Ichigo can sense there is no one there so he does not bother to call out. He does discover that there is a note to remind him the girls are on a sleep over, Kon is on a trip with Don Kanonji and Isshin is on a Doctors convention out of town. Also it tells him he has food and to use the microwave to heat it up.

He heads upstairs carefully not to wake her up. Once he is inside his room he makes it to his bed and cautiously leans back so that Rukia can fall back softly to the bed. His hands are on her bottom to have some control of her body so she doesn't just plop down. He manages to get her on successfully. He takes off her shoes and notices her toenails are painted purple matching her nails that makes him smile. He takes a blanket from the closet and it hits him of how long it's been since Rukia has slept there. He shakes it off and walks over quietly not to disturb her. He leans in and drapes the blanket over her. He combs softly through her silky hair using his hand to reveal her face.

"You changed my world, my very existence, made me the person…" he shakes his head… "no, you made me the man I am today strong enough to face the devil himself in the face and know I will win without a doubt including the Hollow that threatens to consume me lying within. You not only stopped the rain but showed me that even if it does it can wash away pain. The weight and burden has evaporated with the rain. You brought back my smile and the love I locked away years ago; being scared thinking love equals loss. Rukia you make me feel I have the right to love and be loved again free of guilt. The only big problem is I am a coward unable to say this to you awake because the truth is…I now realize what I always knew, deep down buried within my heart, the worst kept secret to most and the best kept secret to others…"

Ichigo leans in closer down to her face as she slowly opens her eyes. He would blush but he is too distracted by her rosy soft like petals perfect lips. Rukia places her hand in the back of his head to guide him down slowly to her awaiting eager lips.

"Kuchiki, Rukia and Kurosaki, Ichigo what are you two doing"?

They quickly part as Byakuya climbs through Ichigo's window. Ichigo stands up while Rukia sits up on the bed.

"Nii-Sama what are you doing here"?

"Well I am glad to see you too dear sister".

"That's not what I meant Nii-Sama but I did not know you were coming. Is everything alright"?

"Yes it is".

"Doesn't anyone ring the bell anymore or is my window the new door"?

"Well yes your window is quite convenient and is suitable to catch your fresh blush".

Ichgio feels exposed and his face burns with a bright flush while Rukia does the same. After a few minutes the three of them are sitting down eating leftovers downstairs.

"So in other words Nii-Sama you are staying here like Captain Hitsugaya ".

"Interesting how spices and sweets were incorporated into the fish in perfect harmony".

"Nii-Sama…"

Rukia and Ichigo are both trying to get his attention as he is ignoring them and voicing his opinion on what they are eating.

"My chef has trouble finding a balance".

"Uh Byakuya, hello there..."

"Though I must confess this Japanese cherry blossom fried ice cream is pure genius…" he takes another bite… "it is crispy and not overly sweet. Who is your chef I simply must get the recipes from him or her".

Rukia and Ichigo both look at him simply astonished at how amused and pleased he is.

"Well to tell you the truth…"

Ichigo is interrupted by someone storming into the house.

"Its not my fault I cannot sleep without it". Yuzu walks in with a taller teenage boy behind her. "Could you stop touching me? My sister will kick your butt".

The teenager is putting his hands around her waist and tries for her bottom. The two do not notice the trio eating in the living room by candle light since Byakuya decided he was in the mood. Ichigo is standing up when Byakuya pushes past him.

"Did you not hear her"? Yuzu and the boy get startled. "How old are you"?

Yuzu's eyes light up like Christmas tree lights.

"Who the hell wants to know"?

"Kuchiki, Byakuya, Twenty Eighth head of the Kuchiki Family and Division Six Captain of The Gotei Thirteen".

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about gramps but who I am and what I do is none of your damn business".

"Have more respect Kintaro-Kun. He is a noble and saved us you know".

Yuzu means the war which almost all the town knows nothing about.

"What are you talking about? The most exciting part of his day I bet is picking out the right dentures to eat Takoyaki". (Grilled or fried octopus example octopus balls)

Ichigo and Rukia kind of laugh but stop when they feel Byakuya's Reiatsu flare up. Byakuya calmly takes out his soul candy and pops one into his mouth.

"Oh shit that boy is screwed". Ichigo stops chuckling.

"Nii-Sama think about what you are about to do..." he is now transformed… "well never mind that. Nii-Sama think about what you are doing".

The young teen is shaking in his black and white converse sneakers. Yuzu just stares with wonder and adoration. Byakuya coldly takes out his zanpakuto and points it at the now regretful scared out of his mind teen.

"Byakuya put it away he's a snot nosed idiot who doesn't know what he is saying".

Ichigo walks closer to him.

"Ichigo come any closer and you will join him".

Ichigo steps back next to Rukia who looks up at him like he's an idiot.

"I beat him once I'm not pushing my luck".

"I do not have dentures but I do have rose petals". Byakuya leans in and down to reach the teens face. "I'll let you in on a secret. I know someone a lot older and much stronger than me".

Rukia searches for something in her small purse.

"Kurosaki, Yuzu please stand next to Rukia and Ichigo".

She nods and soon petals are flying about around the male teen.

"Byakuya seriously don't kill him. Oh no what are we going to say Rukia"?

The petals are cutting his shirt and pants. Soon the teen's jeans fall to the ground revealing his superman underwear. The teen falls to the ground crying and begging for his life.

"Please forgive me…I-I-I take b-back what I said".

"Make sure you never touch her again and always respect your elder's boy or I will find you, cut off your hands and pull out your tongue".

The boy nods.

"Holy shit Byakuya".

Rukia walks over to the teen, takes out the memory modifier and zaps him. She kneels next to him.

"You were attacked by a very big dog and saved by Yuzu. You were crying even though the dog was just playing fetch with you _and_ never touch Yuzu again…hmm should I make him gay"?

"Rukia stop screwing around".

"You're such a prude Ichigo. Tell Karin that her sister is with Ichigo and he will bring her over".

Byakuya is back in his body and walks over.

"One more thing boy apologize to Kurosaki, Yuzu".

"Gomenasai...touching you without permission Yuzu-Chan was wrong ".

"Apology accepted Kintaro-Kun".

The teen pulls up his jeans though shredded and bows before walking out. Ichigo, Yuzu and Rukia start laughing. Yuzu suddenly stops laughing and looks up at Rukia making the face people make when they are about to cry like quivering lips.

"Onee-San…" she hugs Rukia and is crying… "I have missed you".

Yuzu had forgotten to greet her with all the commotion of the teen groper. Rukia returns the hug and smiles as a few tears escape her eyes too.

"I have missed you terribly Yuzu-Chan. I'm sorry for leaving like that".

"Don't do that again. Why did you leave? We were all sad especially Nii-Chan. He was so depressed, he wouldn't eat…"

"Yuzu there is no need to bother them with such details besides you have to get back to the sleepover".

Ichigo scratches the back of his head. He is blushing as much as Rukia is doing. Byakuya looks at Ichigo with a knowing smirk.

"I am staying here tonight with Onee-San to make sure she does not disappear again. Is that alright"?

Rukia smiles at her.

"But of course Yuzu-Chan we can have our own sleepover but what about Karin-Chan"?

"Nii-Chan can get her and we could put our tent here in the living room. Kuchiki-Sama will stay right"?

Byakuya goes to answer but Rukia interrupts.

"Well of course he will it will be fun".

"But I do not remember…"

Rukia snaps her head back to look at Byakuya with her eerie wide fake smile and half slit eyes. That makes him cringe. Ichigo leans in.

"Just agree brother trust me it gets ugly real fast if you don't".

Byakuya nods.

"I am honored to attend".

Yuzu takes off her jacket to reveal a tight short sleeved white t-shirt which has the Seaweed Ambassador stitched on. Her pajama flannel pants are colored pink and white. Byakuya and Ichigo stare and cannot believe what she is wearing.

"Can you two go get Karin-Chan while we set up things here? Ooh I like it Yuzu-Chan! It looks really cute and I can see your curves you have grown"!

Yuzu blushes and smiles looking at Byakuya.

"How did you know about him"?

"Onee-San showed me a picture I loved it so much I made it and stitched it onto the shirt. I also have this…" she runs upstairs and comes back down with a Seaweed Ambassador stuffed toy with a crown on his head… "this is what I came to get and cannot sleep without".

She hands it to Byakuya whom lights up like a kid at Christmas.

"It is exquisite and perfect. You cannot find a single stitch or mistake".

"I made it myself…" she blushes… "you can have it".

"For…me…?..."

"You were the inspiration. I mean he is from your wonderful creative mind so I would be honored besides Rukia was supposed to give this to you but she had sadly left after the war".

Yuzu and Karin now both know what transpired with the two worlds and even though most of all the people had fallen asleep the twin young ladies managed to wake up.

"But you cannot sleep without it".

"I already started another one please I would be honored to give it to Byakuya-Sama whom also saved both our worlds. I know it is not much but…"

Byakuya gets closer and takes it from her hands blushing like crazy.

"It is I who is honored and I really did not do much your brother is the true savior".

She smiles and tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for watching over us and Nii-Chan".

"All I got was a hug and a thank you". Ichigo pouts. "I didn't get a gift".

Byakuya goes a brighter shade of red.

"That's not true I made you a huge meal".

Rukia can tell her brother is at a loss for words.

"Ichigo and Nii-Sama get going".

She drags them to the door.

"Not so rough midget".

Rukia grabs the stuffed Ambassador from Byakuya and closes the door behind them.

"Now we can catch up with some girl talk but before that you can finally breathe Nii-Sama is not here".

Yuzu lets out the breath she was holding.

"I-I-I-I…" Rukia pats her back… "kissed him".

"You are really crushing on Nii-Sama".

"It is more than a crush Onee-San. He is more than prince charming or the classic stoic hero. He is a breath of fresh air, a true man with honor, modesty, prestige and chivalrous which does not really exist anymore. I would give anything to cook his favorite dishes every day, do his laundry, and help him with his duties as the Twenty Eighth head of the Kuchiki Family and as the Division Six Captain. Not to mention raise future heirs alongside him".

Yuzu has her eyes closed dancing around with a huge smile then she goes into the basement to pull out the tent looking as if she's floating on cloud nine. Rukia is laughing and enjoying Yuzu fantasizing her life with Byakuya. This reminds her of the first time Yuzu declared her feelings towards Baykuya to her. Yuzu yells out to Rukia.

"Onee-San it feels like we talked about this before".

Rukia goes downstairs to help her.

"It doesn't to me".

Rukia of course is lying.

* * *

><p>"Byakuya what brought you here"?<p>

Byakuya is lost in his own thoughts until he waves his hand in front of him.

"Oh why am I here…" he closes his eyes to gather his thoughts… "I remember now…" Ichigo smiles to himself… "there are five minutes unaccounted for in Soul Society and in the living world as well".

"Unaccounted five minutes"?

"Captain Kurotsuchi refuses to believe there is a glitch in the Dangai. Aizen did destroy it but has been replaced since then and the _Mad Scientist _with the massive ego refuses to think he did not fix it properly".

"Well we did use it to see you and Rukia and nothing felt or looked out of place…so what does he think it is"?

"We believe it is a threat from a formidable foe hidden in the shadows lurking about waiting for the right time to attack".

"Great that's all we need another lunatic with a secret agenda waiting to kill us all or die trying".

"I prefer the latter. This is what it comes down to Ichigo you will move to the penthouse with the others while I will stay at your house to protect your family".

"Well that does make sense". His eyes bulge out. "Wait did you say move out"?

"It has been decided the rest of your friends will live in the penthouse below yours".

"You guys can't make big decisions like that all on your own"?

"Well we did all talk about it including your father, Urahara and Yoruichi".

"My dad too"?

"He even started the paper work so that I can have partial custody…" Ichigo stops dead in his tracks looking pale… "think about it, with his very hectic demanding new position leaving him with very little room to be here and watch the girls makes sense".

Byakuya turns to look at Ichigo. "I will protect them with my life you taught me that when you saved mine. It is the single most important lesson I have learned so far…" he walks closer to him…

"Ichigo, whoever is behind this is strong enough to take five minutes and change events. That is all it takes to throw off the balance. Aizen was strong enough to destroy the Dangai; this entity can manipulate it so that it never registers the lapse in time. It was only detected because Captain Kurotsuchi is an obsessive creature by nature".

"When you put it that way it is serious…" they begin to walk again… "hey Byakuya it's not about me not trusting you with my sisters because I do, it's just that this came out of left field".

Byakuya looks at him inquisitively not understanding the phrase. "It means it came out of nowhere but… I'm glad we are being acknowledged my friends and I".

"Kurosaki, Ichigo, you always have been whether we agreed to it or not, truth is you are irreplaceable and vital so get that chip off your shoulders it does not suit you".

Ichigo smiles and catches up to him. He stops Byakuya and stands in front of him.

"I'm sorry for not being able to stand next to you, Rukia and Renji. I should have been imprisoned too…" he kneels in front of him… "while I know that handling the Arrancar and Aizen was priority, going to Hueco Mundo and trying to save Orihime was not…I almost lost Rukia there…I wish that I could have taken the punishment instead of all of you…"

"Listen carefully Kurosaki, Ichigo, what happened was of our own free will so there are no regrets to be atoned for".

The both of them look each other in the eyes and at the same time…

"Déjà vu…"

Ichgio scratches his head. Byakuya helps Ichigo up.

"Collective Déjà vu, this is more serious than we thought". Byakuya is troubled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Meaning five minutes is not correct".

Byakuya nods.

"We lost more than just five minutes". Ichigo shuts his eyes. "What is it Ichigo"?

"I have had this same feeling of Déjà vu often". He seems to be deep in thought. "I'm trying to remember why five minutes sounds so familiar". Ichigo opens his eyes. "Damn it I can't remember but it will come to me. Byakuya there is something else you should know".

Ichigo commences explaining what occurred between Rukia and Orihme and the ending result of that.

* * *

><p>"Onee-San the tent looks great in our living room".<p>

The girls high five each other.

"Where are you going Yuzu-Chan"?

"Upstairs to Nii-Chan's closet he has warm blankets there".

Yuzu makes her way to his room. Rukia takes a piece of a sliced apple when suddenly she hears Yuzu scream and loud noises of things falling to the ground. Rukia runs upstairs.

"Yuzu-Chan I am coming! Are you alright"? When she doesn't get an answer she runs faster into his room stopping as soon as she enters the door. "Oh kami-Sama"!

Ulquiorra has a scared Yuzu carried in his arms with a bunch of stuff from the closet on the floor.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! It has been a while =) My mind kept going so fast and spilling so much at a time lol hopefully I didn't get any of you lost. lol The Déjà vu part is part of a scene when Ichigo apologized to Byakuya and Rukia in chapter 16 hope that helps. Once I'm done with the story I have to do a complete overhaul in some chapters to correct grammar. Yikes it's a lot lol so thanks a bunch for following my craziness =D stick around for more wicked devilish fun! I am going to go into really naughty territories ;)


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Author's note: My wicked ones I normally do not give a heads up I just kind of do what I want to do lol however it is going to get smexy between Byakuya and Yuzu. You were forewarned read at your own wicked risk ;) Yuzu is boardering close to fifteen in my world so without further ado…

Rukia looks at Ulquiorra with her big eyes.

"Are you alright Yuzu-Chan"?

Yuzu nods though she looks in slight pain.

"I was reaching for the blankets when everything came crashing down. If it wasn't for him pulling me out of the way that bowling ball would have hit my head. Oh no I think it hit your arm".

"I am fine".

Yuzu grabs his arm gently and he flinches.

"Aha got you! Do you think you could put me down"? He puts her down gently. "Wait here I will get something for that so it won't swell too much and take away some of the pain".

Yuzu tries her best not to limp.

"Yuzu-Chan stop right there…" Yuzu stops at the door… "tell me where that is and I'll get it for you".

"She is definitely Pawns sister but unlike him she is charming".

Yuzu turns bright red and gives a smiling Rukia direction of where the ointment is located. Rukia leaves.

"You should never trust strangers".

"You are not a stranger Onee-San knows and trusts you enough to leave me here with you".

"You are definitely like the Pawn. Will give the benefit of the doubt to a complete stranger even go as far as to pretend you are not hurt in order to help another ".

He pats a spot on the bed to which Yuzu sits.

"When you say Pawn you mean my brother right? Can I know why you call him that"?

He nods as he carefully takes off her slipper revealing a swollen ankle. Ulquiorra starts messaging it using a touch of Kidō but Yuzu cannot tell.

"Are you familiar with Chess"? A blushing Yuzu nods… "Well that piece is vital for the game, to me without it there's not much going on. Chess is all about strategy and intellect with the objective of conquering the King capturing others piece by calculating piece, without the Pawn there is none therefore it becomes lifeless and soulless. It is a gruesome and ruthless game".

"Wow that is some view you have on Chess".

"How does your ankle feel"?

"A lot better you have wonderful hands! Thanks a lot…umm what is your name"?

"Lucio…"

"Thanks Lucio-San so much and as you already heard I am Yuzu. It is a pleasure to meet you. It's a beautiful name what does it mean"?

"It is the Italian and Spanish form of Roman Latin Lucius, meaning light and…the pleasure is all mines, so what is your view"?

She smiles and looks up at him while he stands up.

"I think Nii-Chan has serious competition and if he doesn't act fast he will be one unhappy Pawn with no queen to claim on his journey to annihilate the King".

"I meant about the game clever young lady".

Ulquiorra actually chuckles as Yuzu does too.

"I finally found the magical ointment, oh Kami-Sama of the underworld you got him to laugh. What is so funny anyway"?

"It is just views on Chess Onee-San".

After Yuzu rubs a smelly ointment and bandages Ulquiorra's arm she leaves them to talk while she prepares snacks for the sleepover. Rukia opens Ichigo's window and signals Ulquiorra to follow her.

"Where are we going"?

"To the roof it has an amazing view you'll see".

Once they get up there Rukia slips on a tile causing her to lose her footing Ulquiorra quickly grabs her by the small of her back and pulls her to him. Her dainty hands are resting on his chest.

"Good reflex Akachan thanks for catching me it would have been embarrassing to fall". He quickly lets go so Rukia sits and pats a spot next to her. "You really must like Yuzu-Chan to allow her to put that stuff on not really needing it and by the way thanks for healing her ankle".

"There is no harm in indulging her. She is witty and charming like I said".

"Looks like you are struggling less with number four". Rukia means his former Arrancar position. "That reminds me why did you leave"?

"I need answers and unlike you I am not a glutton for punishment".

"What does that mean"?

"Is this your idea of letting the Pawn go and be with Orihime"?

"Boy I hate questions for answers…well yes and no. I cannot just turn my feelings on and off like a switch. To everyone the last couple of months never happened but for me they are vivid so much I can taste and touch it still. How do you do it"?

"Let's just say I am grateful to my remaining Arrancar part, human emotions are overwhelming and exhausting".

"Bullshit the way you carried on with Yuzu-Chan and me totally knocks out your reason. I also happened to see your face when you looked at Orihime in Ichigo's arms back at the basement".

He smirks at her.

"I did not say it was full proof but when that fails I simply remember how her life without me is much safer. Grimmjow would only come after her because of me and Ichigo will protect her with his life that much I know".

Rukia looks up at the starry night sky.

"I know Ichigo is safer without me possibly happier too. There is no jealousy or insecurities between them it's like a normal relationship should be from what I hear and have seen".

"Then what are you doing here Rukia. In all honesty it isn't fair to pull the Pawn back and forth. Make up your mind. Either you want him or you don't".

"Since when have you become his fan"?

"Since I have gained human feelings, I am a man just like him and I would hate to be getting mixed signals".

"Do you think this is easy? Maybe just maybe I am not as strong as you. I love him with all my heart". Rukia's tears are coming out. "I should let go but I want to hold on. How, tell me how to let go when I think with my heart and not with my head"!

Ulquiorra is kicking himself mentally.

"It was not my intention to make you upset".

She wipes her face with frustration.

"I know…I know you are right. I know the way I am doing things is just making things worse and will hurt everyone in the end".

"Rukia why are you doing this better yet who is making you do it"? She shakes her head. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me".

"No one is making me do it so Please let this go…" she exhales loudly… "and you are right it isn't fair to him or Orihime".

"Then you leave me no choice I will help you with the only option you give me".

"What does that mean"?

Ulquiorra leans into her ear from behind.

"I will be in touch and choose to remain silent for a little longer. Say goodnight to Yuzu for me".

"Leaving again I see but I don't really want to make her forget".

"You do not have to I am your friend Lucio".

"What…" she laughs… "Lucio"?

Rukia turns around laughing but he is gone and when she looks forward coming towards the house is Ichigo and Byakuya without Karin. Rukia climbs back in to meet them downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Can we keep this between us until tomorrow I would prefer for the girls to be together to give them the news concerning the new arrangements".<p>

"I agree it sounds very reasonable though I still do not understand why go to this extreme".

"There are many speculations that what is happening has to do with you".

"I'm starting to think I am the main Character in a script". Ichigo sighs.

Byakuya glares at him as they walk closer to the house. Rukia squints trying to clear her vision.

"Onee-San are you okay you look pale".

Rukia leans on the wall for support.

"Yes it is because I have not been eating well that's all".

"I am going to feed you plenty of good things".

She smiles and hugs Yuzu tightly.

_'I am going to miss you so much Yuzu'._

Ichigo and Byakuya walk inside.

"Welcome back but where is Karin-Chan"?

"Well Yuzu, she decided to stay over since they are practicing for the big game coming up".

"Did you tell her Rukia is here Nii-Chan"?

He nods. Rukia smiles knowing that Karin is probably angry at her and is the real reason she didn't come.

"It is okay Yuzu-Chan there will be plenty of other opportunities".

"It will be her loss look we put up the tent by ourselves".

Yuzu pulls Baykuya by the hand and walks him over.

"I thought tents were for outdoor use".

"Nii-Chan did you forget there is forecast of rain later tonight".

He nods.

"Figures Strawberry…"

"Rukia, do you think we could talk for a little bit".

She nods and follows Ichigo upstairs into his room. He signals for her to sit on his bed which she complies.

"Why do you look so serious Strawberry"?

Ichigo explains the situation and how he told Byakuya about Ulquiorra.

"Wow this is a lot to take in at once"…_Holy crap! They are on to this! What am I going to do now? Okay, okay I can handle this it's no big deal though I wonder what if that divine spirit has a plan of its own…just relax Rukia they obviously have not tied the event to you. Strawberry has not mentioned your name in any of this' ._

Rukia does not notice Ichigo has been calling out her name while she has been rambling inside her mind. Ichigo finally losing his patience kneels down and holds her face close to his getting her to focus on what he is saying. Rukia loses her train of thought. All of the ranting inside her mind goes silent and just gets lost in those inviting warm amber orbs shining bright like a lighthouse bringing her in as it would a ship lost at sea.

"Welcome back thought I lost you there".

"I-chi-go I want to forget all of the baggage we have". Rukia realizes these are the same words she spoke to him that fateful night when they gave into their passions and created life together.

"Rukia…Rukia…" Ichigo whispering her name like a forbidden mantra leans in so close to her lips but never looks away from her eyes… "I want to do this right. You do understand right"?

"It was enough before…" Rukia is thinking back on how that night he went to see her in Soul Society he gave in to her completely without giving Orihime a second thought… "but I guess you are right".

"What do you mean it was enough before"?

Rukia smiles sadly and stands up freeing herself from his heavenly grip.

"It doesn't matter anymore what really counts is here and now. Orihime is…" Rukia does not finish the sentence… "and until you can clear your feelings up there is no use in doing anything else". Ichigo's phone begins to play Halo from Beyonce. Rukia looks out of the window and somehow knows it is Orihime calling. "Answer it Ichigo you shouldn't keep her waiting".

Ichigo hits his phone against his forehead and picks up.

"Hi Orihime, oh Tatsuki, it is you why are you calling from Orihime's phone …yeah I took her to my house Wait slow down…Orihime did what? Where are you? I'm on my way bye".

Ichigo hangs up as Rukia turns around.

"What happened to Orihime"?

"Orihime was getting really bad headaches so she went to lie down. Tatsuki heard screaming and went to check on her but when she entered the room Orihime was gone".

Ichigo grabs his soul badge which is back on track with a few tricks thanks to Urahara.

"Ichigo wait…" Rukia grabs his hand… "please don't, let the others find her".

Ichigo looks rather confused.

"There is no way that's going to happen. Did you forget Ulquiorra is out there and until I know what is really going on with that situation I'm not willing to risk it".

"He is not going to hurt her, she is not in any danger".

"He forced her to go to Hueco Mundo and created a hell of a mess. Did you forget that too"?

"How could I forget, you died and turned into something you were not ready to face alone and then there is the part where I almost got lost in eternal darkness, all because Orihime decided not to be a burden to you and gun it alone with Aizen".

Ichigo grits his teeth feeling the sting of her words.

"None of that is her fault. That fault lies within Aizen's mind games and his rampant army".

"Live in denial all you want Ichigo I'm only saying the truth…" she looks down and bites her bottom lip until a drop of blood trickles down… "choose right here, right now, me or her…" he looks at her with fear and bewilderment… "you chose that day to fight Ulquiorra when he told you he was the one responsible for taking her to Hueco Mundo".

"Rukia what are you saying? Do you realize…"

Rukia cuts him off.

"I know exactly what I am saying". Rukia looks up at Ichigo with anger. "You chose to let me die that day and fight for her honor instead so…tonight choose again"!

Ichigo cannot believe what he is hearing and for once he is not scowling, he looks hurt and devastated.

"I cannot believe you would say such awful things to me". Her grip on his hand is tight. "I don't recognize you". He lets go of her hand but she does not. "I am not choosing anyone".

"Coward, just admit it. You are leaving so once again I am left behind".

She painfully holds his hand. Ichigo uses his other hand and yanks off her hand.

"I have never left you behind'! Ichigo's voice sounds broken. "I have struggled with that decision…to fight him…I am not doing this with you now".

"Why are you leaving Ichigo? Just answer the damn question"!

He yells at the top of his lungs and in her face.

"To find my girlfriend! The same woman who would not ask me to choose like you just did and would tell me to hurry and find you"!

Ichigo opens and slams the door as Rukia falls to the ground. Only silent tears stream down her face realizing she not only lost the only man she has ever truly loved but her safe haven and light among all the darkness that was her life before she met him and the threat that is ready to consume her any minute now.

"That had to be done…" Rukia is shaking… "there's no other way to let him be free".

She is repeating it trying to convince herself not knowing that she is being pulled like a puppet on a string.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is in the hallway calming down before heading downstairs. Byakuya comes up and he can tell something is gone wrong.<p>

"I need to find Orihime please stay with Yuzu".

"You do not have to ask. Despite the music downstairs I felt a hike in energy. I can see it in your face even if I didn't, what happened just now"?

Ichigo is back to scowling.

"Ask your sister".

Ichigo walks past him and downstairs to speak to Yuzu before he leaves. Byakuya knocks on Ichigo's door.

"Rukia is everything alright"?

Rukia wipes her face.

"Yes Nii-Sama, Orihime has gone missing so I will be gone for a while please take care of Yuzu and apologize to her for not being able to do the sleepover. Tell her that I will make it up to her".

"Rukia we need to talk do not leave". Rukia climbs out of the window to look for Orihime. Byakuya opens the door to find an empty room. "What is going on here"?

* * *

><p>Byakuya walks to the kitchen where Yuzu just finished making popcorn.<p>

"Nii-Chan told me he has to find Orihime-San I hope she is okay".

"I am sure she is".

"Where is Onee-San"?

"She went to look for Orihime; she left you a message of apology for her absence".

"I understand its fine. We will do it another day".

Yuzu blushes thinking they will be alone together.

"You say this is called popcorn".

Yuzu snaps out of her fantasizing.

"Yes it is called popcorn and it tastes better watching a movie in the dark".

Yuzu pulls and sits him down on the couch then she turns off all the lights.

"This ritual makes the popcorn taste better"?

He looks at her skeptically. Yuzu nods and picks up a kernel.

"Open your mouth Byakuya-Sama".

He complies and she enters the kernel into his mouth he also ponders a moment how she called him by his first name.

"It is weird yet it is good".

"I told you now let's watch the movie it is my favorite kind horror".

"Horror movie sounds cliché".

Fifteen minutes later Byakuya is so into the movie he doesn't even look away so Yuzu feeds him the popcorn. As the movie progresses the scenes become more gruesome causing Yuzu to hold on to his arm. It happened gradually without him really noticing until she grips his arm really hard. Byakuya looks at Yuzu. She is still wearing his Seaweed Ambassador T-shirt and flannel pants this causes him to smile. When she turns to look at him he wipes off the smile and looks at the TV. to not get caught staring at her. Yuzu takes this opportunity to lay her head on his shoulder. Byakuya freezes up a little.

"Are you alright"?

"Yes…" she nods… "sorry it is a bad habit of mine even though I love horror movies I still get…scared".

She lets go of his arm.

"You do not have to move".

She quickly scoots over again and holds his arm and once again lays her head on his shoulder. Yuzu grabs the popcorn and motions if he wanted some too which he does. Yuzu starts feeding him again and every time his mouth opens to take the kernels she feels as if his lips are taunting her. Yuzu is a lot braver than what people might think and with a new found determination to show the world and his luscious lips exactly that she prepares herself. Byakuya has no idea what is about to happen though his own mind is struggling with conflicting thoughts. He is getting into the movie full of zombies again when Yuzu grabs more popcorn.

_'Commencing operation capturing my future Hazubando, Banzai… Banzai… Banzai, Yuzu'!_

Yuzu cheers herself on and puts the popcorn in the ready position in perfect timing with Byakuya's awaiting mouth. He finds himself stretching a bit to reach the popcorn since his eyes are glued to the screen so Yuzu swiftly replaces the popcorn with her soft supple pink lips. Byakuya at first did not register what happened right away but not for long and with each passing moment his eyes are widening like traffic lights.

Yuzu had her eyes shut and not feeling him pull away just gave her the confidence to take it up a notch. She let the popcorn bowl fall and swings her legs around his. Byakuya once again is startled that she is now straddling him but the simple fact that he is not moving away and Kami knows he should and slowly closing his eyes is beyond comprehension.

Yuzu feeling bolder snakes her arms around his neck and it is her turn to get startled as he is slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, when they reach their destination which is her back they stop for a moment. He opens his eyes to find hers already looking at him. Byakuya can feel the penetration into his very soul and it is starting to scare him but Yuzu feeling his slight apprehension presses her body closer and lips clumsily meet again. Soon it becomes achingly clear lips touching and moving is not enough. yet again takes the lead licking his bottom lip and that is all it takes for her tongue to find a crack for an entrance into his tantalizing cavern.

Byakuya is at a loss and that does not happen often but the sensation running through his body is taking over completely and the consequences will be dire yet right now he doesn't give a damn. Not only is his tongue darting inside her mouth but now he is teaching her how to explore. Yuzu being part of a family with incredibly fast and smart learners she follows his lead.

It doesn't take long for the both of them to start pressing into each other so much that their clothes are creating immense heat between them. His hands suddenly cannot find where to stop and rests one on the small of her back the other is softly combing through her hair which is loose and at shoulder length. Yuzu has one buried in his hair too while the other is crawling up his back underneath his shirt. Byakuya is starting to lose control, heavy breathing and perspiring from the close contact and effort. She is suffering the same fate. Yuzu grinds a little into his manhood that act alone sends a jolt throughout his body.

"Yuzu, wait a moment…" he breaks away from her lips but she dives back in… "Yuzu…hold…still…please I ca-cant think". She pulls back with half lidded eyes trying to focus. "We should stop. This is not appropriate behavior for a young lady or for a man to treat you".

"I do not really care at the moment". she grinds into his manhood once again. "I know what I want and for over two years that has been you Byakuya-Sama".

That statement made him blush ten times more though he thought he did that when their lips met a little while ago.

"There are boundaries I should respect for example I am…"

Yuzu puts a finger to his lips.

"Please do not say too old for me. In plenty of cultures a girl is ready since puberty. I went through that almost two years ago. If you are going to turn me down tell me…" two tears trickle down slowly… "I cannot compare to…"

He wipes the tears away gently.

"It is not about my wife…I mean my dear departed…wife…Hi…"

Yuzu can tell he is struggling with the whole thing and smiles.

"That is one of the things I love about you". Yuzu stands up reluctantly. "Gomenasai, for being forceful with you and making you relive something so painful".

Byakuya grabs her hand.

"Please do not go…do not apologize, you have done nothing wrong…"

Yuzu can see and hear that Bykuya is shaken to the core. Standing in front of him she puts his head to her stomach and hugs him tightly. He is still sitting and nuzzles into her body searching for comfort. Soon enough silent tears escape the cold as ice prince's eyes as she cradles him as close to her body as possible.

* * *

><p>Rukia has been looking around for Orihime in the rain but for some reason she cannot get a clear read on her spiritual pressure. It seems every time she gets close it disappears but that has now changed. Rukia stops cold at the sight playing out in front of her. Ichigo and Orihime are hugging so close there does not seem to be room for even the rain to touch them in between their bodies. Rukia hides behind a tree.<p>

Ichigo whispers something into her ear and that makes Orihime smile before she tiptoes up to his face and plants a passionate kiss on his more than willing lips. Rukia is gripping her zanpakuto without noticing moves her free hand and runs it along Sode no Shirayuki thus slicing and making her bleed. The cut is deep but Rukia does not feel it just like she cannot tell someone watching her. All of a sudden a large hand touches her shoulder, turning around with her zanpakuto pointy tip raised to the man's throat.

"Chad…you really should not sneak up on someone…sorry".

"I should apologize to you Rukia um is your hand alright"?

"My hand…" she brings her hand up… "how did this happen? I do not remember…"

Rukia trails off.

"Rukia I saw the whole thing. Ichigo and I found Orihime together that's why I was not too far from them…and you".

"I am glad she is safe…Orihime looks happy. Well I have no reason to stay here goodnight Chad". She takes a step and stops briefly. "I apologize for this inconvenience but …do not tell either one I was looking for her or that I was here. Thank you Chad".

Rukia walking away leaves a perplexed and saddened Chad standing in the rain with the oblivious couple still holding each other not too far away.

* * *

><p>After Rukia left Chad she just kept walking around aimlessly in her Gigai getting soaked till morning. There is a little girl about four years old wearing a white and pink polka dot raincoat and holding a small Chappy umbrella already catching Rukia's attention.<p>

"I wonder where her parents are".

The little girl is hopping back and forth between the sidewalk and street stomping on water puddles. Rukia gets nervous as oncoming traffic is getting dangerously close to the little girl. A pregnant woman carrying a bag of groceries comes out of a car on Rukia's side of the street. The little girl upon seeing the woman runs into oncoming traffic and a car is about to hit her when Rukia darts in front trying to push her out of the way but she flies right through the girl. The car swerves to avoid hitting Rukia but it still nips Rukia in the head causing blood to gush out. Onlookers and the woman run to her but Rukia gets up wobbly looking for the little girl however hits the ground again feeling dizzy. The owner of the car which is a young guy comes out.

"I am sorry miss I tried to avoid you! Why did you run into traffic"?

Someone is calling an ambulance.

"No, please do not call I am fine. Is the little girl hurt? Where is she"?

Everyone looks confused.

"You really ought to lie still till the paramedics arrive".

A lady kneels beside her and tries to hold her still.

"The girls is wearing a white raincoat with pink polka dots and carrying a small umbrella..."

The pregnant woman drops her groceries and looks at Rukia.

"What did you say? How can that be? No, no, no it cannot be my Aiko is, is…"

The lady faints when a young man catches her in time before hitting the ground. Rukia spots the little girl with a sad face near the woman who fainted and reality sinks in, the little girl is dead and has yet to pass on that is why Rukia went right through her.

Rukia gets up and follows the girl away from the scene ignoring people telling her to stay and get treated. They make their way to a park nearby. The little girl sits on a swing as Rukia sits atop a giant turtle made out of stone.

"Is your name Aiko-Chan"? The little girl nods. "I am Rukia, nice to meet you. It is not safe for you to be here…alone".

The girl very shyly nods her head and breaks her silence.

"Why can you see me? Okā-San does not want to see me"?

"That is a good question but has a hard answer".

Rukia is finding it really hard to explain especially since all she can think of is her twins, actually the twins that really did not exist, or did they? It is all running through her mind.

"Will you play with me? I have been very lonely".

Rukia is brought out of her dazed state as her heart is breaking feeling the sadness coming from the little girl.

_'I wonder how long she has been dead'._

The little girl tugs on Rukia letting her know she is ready to play.

"You are bleeding Rukia-Chan".

Rukia feels the liquid coming from her head.

"Oh um…I have a magic trick. Can you close your eyes for me"? Aiko closes her eyes as she nods. "Good girl you cannot open them". Rukia transforms into a Shinigami and starts glowing trying to heal herself. She signals Chappy to go and walk around which she reluctantly agrees knowing Rukia is hurt and overexerting herself. Rukia feels nausea due to blood loss and something else she is not sure of, taking a deep breath she smiles looking at the girl that is smiling full with anticipation.

"Aiko-Chan, open your eyes".

Rukia has a small rabbit in her hands.

"Oooh it's a real life Chappy"!

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Chad both slept over at Orihime's house since she was scared uncertain of the events that occurred last night. Orihime explained getting a severe headache and telling Tatsuki she was going to lay down then horrible images of death and pain flashed through her mind and she disappeared not knowing how that happened. Ichigo walks out of the bathroom feeling refreshed and dried since his clothes got soaked last night. He passes Chad his dried clothes as well, Orihime is still sleeping.<p>

"Thanks Ichigo".

"You are welcome bro besides I should be thanking you for helping me find Orihime last night. I didn't even have to transform".

Chad puts on his jeans and is buckling the belt.

"You are also welcome but there is no need to thank me. She is a special friend and you are my brother…which is why as your brother I need to ask you something". Ichigo gives him the go ahead look. "Did you finally listen to your heart"?

Ichigo briefly stops putting on his shirt but doesn't look at Chad.

"Um yeah I did".

"Last time I checked listening and crushing are two different words". Ichigo looks over at him confused. "Have you spoken to Rukia"?

"What do you mean two different words? I spoke to Rukia and everything is clear between us".

Ichigo finishes putting on his shirt looking upset though it has been the same look since he last saw Rukia.

"I am guessing you chose Orihime".

"I didn't choose anyone…Rukia tried to make me choose between them…she left me no choice. I mean seriously with what was going on Rukia told me not to look for Orihime to let others look. When I refused to do it she gave me an ultimatum".

"Rukia did that? I guess she wanted to know the answer of your heart too".

"Chad she took it too damn far she brought up something painful saying I chose to fight Ulquiorra and let her die fighting the number nine Espada Aaroniero".

Ichigo explains all the stuff Rukia said to him leaving Chad baffled.

"This is the same Rukia that protected your family, friends and you risking execution, the same Rukia that came back to fight the Bounto next to you the same Rukia that went to Hueco Mundo to rescue Orihime defying orders yet again and almost loses her life…" Ichigo feels a stab into his heart with every word… "the same woman who accepted and told you to accept all of your strength be it Hollow, Vizard, Shinigami or human and get stronger for yourself and others".

Ichigo grits his teeth and snaps shoving Chad into the wall.

"Don't you think I know all of that? How in the hell am I supposed to leave Orihime out there alone and scared! What Rukia said is not fair or correct! It is like she was somebody else"!

"Exactly Ichigo something is very wrong with Rukia…and another thing you are angrier at yourself than you are at Rukia for not being honest about what you and your heart truly wants".

Ichigo loosens his grip on Chad until he finally releases him.

"What if Orihime is what I truly…want"?

"If that is true then I wish you happiness but…" Chad gets in Ichigo's face… "do not hurt Orihime anymore or I will forget temporarily you are my brother". Chad picks up his leather jacket. "By the way…" Chad remember Rukia's request not to say anything… "we were not the only ones looking for Orihime last night".

Chad raises his hand for a fist bump letting Ichigo know they are still brothers which Ichigo follows the gesture. Chad makes his exist as Ichigo contemplates his actions and Chads last words to him.

* * *

><p>Uryu is looking at the darkening sky as clouds are slowly drifting by. The rain has been steady between light drizzle and close to none. It is evening time now and he just finished buying new spool threads.<p>

"Something feels odd…" he turns looking around… "is that Ichigo's sister"?

He is looking at Karin who is moving around a bush near the park carrying her soccer gear.

Karin is looking at Rukia play with Aiko the little girl. She can see Rukia transformed and playing with a dead girl but Karin is getting odd vibes from the little girl so remains hiding to see how the situation develops.

Rukia is spinning the small merry go round Aiko is riding on. Aiko is laughing but gradually is grimacing with pain. Rukia is slowly noticing what is going on but she focuses her Reiryoku trying to slow down the process. The raincoat flies away revealing her chain of fate which is corroded and was coiled inside keeping it from view. The odd vibes are now feeling ominous and that worries Karin so she gets closer. Rukia stops spinning the merry go round since it has enough juice to keep spinning on its own. Aiko smiles at Rukia once more before screaming her lungs out. Rukia falls to her knees exhausted.

"I'm sorry…" her tears are silently falling… "Aiko-Chan…"

The merry go round stops fully and on that ride is no longer an innocent little girl but an empty shell, a Hollow with yellow irises, two long tusks extending from its head shaped like rabbit ears, pale white skin with pinkish polka dots, two large hind legs, two short arms with large claws extending out, two huge fangs, it looks like a rabbit would except it is about seven feet tall, sinister full of hatred and despair. The Hollow puts one leg on the ground then the next one comes down releasing a blood curling screech causing Karin to cover her ears.

The Hollow destroys the merry go round with one blow using its hand. Rukia remains in kneeling position even as the Hollow draws closer. The Hollow stops in front of her, Rukia looks up very slowly until making eye contact but unable to move as she is transfixed. Just as the Hollow lifts one of its claws to strike a soccer ball hits its face with such force it cracks part of its fang and pushes the Hollow back. Karin darts in front of Rukia and pulls her up to run. That seems to snap Rukia back into reality.

"Karin–Chan where did you come from"?

"Never mind that, are you crazy? Were you going to let it eat you"?

Rukia closes her eyes.

"Her name is Aiko…" Rukia stops and unsheathes her zanpakuto… "and she is my responsibility". Rukia stands her ground. "Karin run and hide…" Rukia turns around and smiles at her… "thanks, it is nice to know you like me enough to save me".

Karin smirks in her casual style.

"I live with three people who would try to kill me though fail miserably if I didn't".

Rukia smiles as Karin hides behind a big tree not too far away. The Hollow catches up as Rukia raises her zanpakuto.

"I really am sorry. It never should have gone this far…Sode no Shirayuki…" Rukia's zanpakuto does not react to her call. "What is wrong Sode no…"?

"Rukia-nee watch out"!

Rukia jumps away just in time to avoid getting the full brunt of its claw but does gets cut deep by one.

"Karin, stay back"! The Hollow gives Karin its full attention. Karin starts backing up slowly as the Hollow moves closer. Karin falls to the ground losing her footing and that's when the Hollow lowers it jaw. Rukia comes fast between them and jams her zanpakutō into its mouth slicing sideways cutting both sides. The Hollow screams in pain. "Runaway Karin"!

Karin shakes her head telling her no. "If I cannot protect you those three people will have my head, remember"? Rukia smirks at her causing Karin to smile and so she puts distance by running. Rukia draws the Hollow away though wounded by cutting its arm.

She runs down a hidden path with the Hollow in pursuit. Rukia's body is really feeling heavy now causing her to drop to the ground. Rukia has no options left there is not enough Reiatsu to heal let alone use any kido spells. She backs herself up against a tree exhausted. The hollow drops from above her landing a few feet away.

"Aiko I had a great time, thank you. I cannot really remember when it was the last time I laughed so hard. It has been nothing but sadness lately". The Hollow starts taking small steps towards her.

"Your mom loves you very much I bet not a whole day goes by where she doesn't want to see you…but you see she does not have magic like me…in the end she is the person…that loves you the most". Rukia thinks back on her unborn twins as the Hollow slows down. "I know you can hear me because I can still feel you…please try…please try to believe in magic again"!

A squirrel stops in between them causing the Hollow to stop completely and reaching out to the animal. What happens next is so fast Rukia does not see what happens to the Hollow except the mask cracks as it releases one last cry before disintegrating slowly and reaching for her. Rukia looks on in horror realizing what happened as she too reaches out her hand. Karin and Uryu run towards Rukia.

"You…killed her…you killed her"!

"What did you expect? Should I have let it kill you Rukia? I did what apparently you could not do".

Karin pushes past Uryu giving him a nasty look and kneels in front of a heartbroken Rukia.

"I called Ichi-Nii but he did not answer so I left a message. Are you okay? Of course you are not". Karin takes a shirt from her backpack and wraps it around her injured arm causing Rukia to flinch. "This should stop some of the bleeding. Kami you are soaked".

Karin and Rukia lock eyes and it breaks Karin's heart knowing what Rukia tried to do as she watched them interact earlier from afar.

"I saved your life be grateful Kuchiki". Uryu spits out not very politely.

Rukia gets up with the little strength that remains and though staggering she punches him in the face breaking the glasses and cutting his nose. Rukia is shaking with anger as large drops of tears fall to the ground.

"You arrogant insensitive asshole…you destroyed her soul"!

Rukia starts falling but never hits the ground. Ulquiorra catches her in his arms. Uryu cannot believe what he is seeing. He heard what happened in Urahara's basement but to actually see it for himself is surreal.

"Where do you think you are going with her Arrancar"?

Ulquiorra jumps away with Rukia in his arms. Uryu picks up Karin and tries to follow them.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra looks down at Rukia very concerned. He has been trying to heal her but to no avail.<p>

"I have to get you help fast nothing I am doing is working".

He lands in front of Ichigo's house and tries to open the door when that fails he kicks it wide open walking inside. Byakuya comes from the basement eyes wide open when he sees Ulquiorra carrying Rukia.

"What have you done"?

"Rukia is dying I tried healing her it will not work".

Yuzu walks up behind Byakuya not listening to instructions to remain downstairs.

"Lucio-San what is wrong with Onee-San"?

"Lucio-San is not his name".

Byakuya holds yuzu behind him.

"Does my name really matter, can you not feel Rukia's depleting life force".

Byakuya holds Yuzu by the hand but keeps her behind him as he touches Rukia's head.

"Put her on the couch". Ulquiorra follows instructions as Byakuya transforms. He puts a barrier around Yuzu just in case the former Arrancar plays any tricks. Byakuya tries to heal her but his efforts are fruitless. He cannot even feel her zanpakuto emitting any Reiatsu. "Rukia will not survive here I need to get her back home".

Byakuya looks at Yuzu not willing to leave her there alone. Ulquiorra picks her up again.

"You can drop her off at that shop if you do not trust me and open the gate from there".

"There isn't much of a choice".

Baykuya puts his body in the closet and carries Yuzu bridal style chanting a spell to fix the door then they are gone to Urahara's. Once they reach their destination Urahara opens the door for them.

"What happened to Rukia-Chan"?

"We are not sure. Is Tsukabishi, Tessai available"?

Byakuya blushes realizing he is still holding on to Yuzu before he sets her down. Tessai comes out and tries right away to heal her.

"Something is odd I can heal a little but not much".

"Then I was right Rukia needs to go back to Soul Society". Byakuya takes Rukia from Ulquiorra. "I need to go please watch over Yuzu until Ichigo can get here". He looks at Ulquiorra and with his head held high. "Thank you for bringing Rukia to me".

"Onee-San…" Yuzu kisses her forehead… "please come back safe".

Byakuya does something out of character and kisses Yuzu on the forehead. She closes her eyes as his lips make contact with her head it is as if they are the only two there.

"Rukia our sister will be fine".

Byakuya walks to the back to open their private Gate leading to their estate. Urahara tips his hat.

"Yare, yare interesting events are happening lately. Now do you mind telling me what happened"?

Ulquiorra fixes his long black slim contemporary fit leather jacket and heads towards the door.

"I have no reason to answer any of your questions…" he touches Yuzu's shoulder… "have faith in Rukia".

Yuzu nods and kisses his cheek catching Ulquiorra off guard.

"I have faith thanks Lucio-San".

Urahara and Tessai look at each other then at him. Ulquiorra walks out of the shop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo holds his chest again feeling uncomfortable and pain.<p>

"Ichigo-Kun, are you feeling alright"?

"I am not sure".

"Sit down for a few minutes. You have helped me clean all day today, thank you and sorry for all the hard work".

She bows.

"You do not have to do that Orihime I wanted to help and keep you company for once but you are welcome". She wraps her arms around his neck as he holds her by the waist they are about to lock lips when his phone beeps again. "I forgot I had put my phone on vibrate".

He picks up his phone as she picks up the plates of food they just used while he listens quietly to his message.

_"Ichi-Nii come to Kokoro Park, please hurry Rukia is being attacked by a Hollow! She is seriously hurt something is not right! Please hurry; there is a lot of blood"!_

Ichigo's heart seems to stop at the sound of panic from a usually calm and collected Karin's voice. He puts on his sneakers

"Ichigo-Kun what is wrong"?

Ichgio just runs out leaving a worried Orihime behind without a word. As he is running Ichigo looks down at his substitute badge contemplating what he is about to do.

_"Hey, Ichigo…" Urahara walks closer… "want to be my special client with a free exclusive as a bonus"?_

_"What yeah right I'll pass"._

_"How can you turn it down without listening first? I will get to the point. I can make it so you do not have to carry Kon or leave your body at the mercy of anyone as it is left behind"._

_That got Ichigo's attention._

_"Go on I am listening"._

_"Zangetsu or your Hollow can take over while Daddy goes to play"._

_"Okay I will bite…what happens when I need their power in battle"?_

_"Their power will automatically go to you while they remain plain Jane…no powers. You will have control over them"._

_"What if they decide to go rogue"?_

_"Then you could force them out by a simple chant"._

_Ichigo scratches the back of his head with his scowl on display._

_"I keep waiting for a shoe to drop"._

_"I have not presented this offer to anyone yet, it is a trial period…" Ichigo looks at him asking what else… "there might be kinks and they could end up in another dimension"._

_"Forget it crack pot. I am not buying this supposed upgrade, sounds like disaster"._

_"Alright continue to use Kon even though he is in training or use one of those Gigai's that act like simpletons or dump your body anywhere and hope you do not end up road kill…" Urahara lowers his hat… "or use your trusted Zanpakutō. Tell you what if it works out I will give you half of the profit when they start selling which…they will"._

_"You give half of the profit? Since when are you that generous? Something is up your sleeve Hat n Sandal"._

_"Come now…" Urahara can tell Ichigo is not biting yet… "the truth is if anything goes wrong…" Urahara lifts his hat and looks Ichigo straight in the eyes… "and one does gets lost in another dimension there will be at least one power remaining. You my special friend are the only one that possesses multiple source of Reiatsu"._

_Ichigo removes his hand from his hair and smirks with the final punch line._

_"I know somewhere down the line I will regret this…but giddy up I'm in"._

_Urahara brings out his big eerie smile._

_"You never disappoint cowboy"._

_"What do I do"?_

_"Just press this button and think of the one you want to take control and wallah he will materialize while you go into spirit form"._

_"Why would the others want to have their Zanpakuto take over their Gigai's"?_

_Urahara smiles again._

_"There are many different reasons, pleasure being one"._

_"Okay enough, I do not want mental pictures or want to know what that means"._

Ichigo looks at his Soul Badge as he keeps running.

"Shit, it's now or never". He thinks of Zangetsu and low and behold. Ichigo transforms while his body is standing there with his eyes closed. When he opens his eyes they flash blue. "No way, you are…"

His eyes turn the color of amber.

"I am exactly who you think I am. Shiro appears to not want to come out and play. Disappointed"?

"No it is not that it's just odd that he didn't get in the way like usual".

"This is not the proper time to question his whereabouts".

Ichgio nods.

"Here is my cell, answer if it rings, please go home and check on Yuzu". Zangetsu nods and heads in the opposite direction Ichigo is headed. "Why can't I get a reading on Rukia"?

Ichigo is at the park he can see people taking pictures of the formerly known as the merry go round and now a pile of steel rubble. There is also lots of blood so Ichigo follows the trail leading down a hill and to a large tree. He kneels down and closing his eyes he senses Rukia was lying there wounded. Dread is hitting Ichigo hard fearing that the worse has happened.

"I would know if…she was…" Ichigo trails off not wanting to think the words that would be his undoing instead he concentrates on Karin's. He heads off again.

Karin is in a room changing into clean clothes as hers were stained with Rukia's blood. Her eyes are glossy. Ichigo arrives at the shop and finds Yuzu first.

"Nii-Chan you are here"!

She hugs Ichigo whom still gets surprised that both of his sisters can see Shinigami and Hollows alike. He responds while stroking her hair. Yuzu and Urahara explain the chain of events. Ichigo is at a loss for words but relieved to know his sister is safe and Rukia is in Soul Society not dead. He is still very much concerned since it sounds bad.

"Where is Karin"?

"She is changing in a room. I'll take you there". As they walk Yuzu takes his hand… "Nii-Chan, Karin is really upset. I have learned to read into what she is not saying".

"Don't worry Yuzu".

He messes up her hair then stands in front of the slide in door as Yuzu walks back.

"Karin, can I come in"?

"Give me a minute".

She puts on her clean shirt and sets aside a bowl with warm water and a rag both stained light red with blood. She slides the door open and sits back down. Ichigo closes the door and sits up against the wall with his knees bent.

"Are you hurt anywhere"?

She shakes her head. Ichigo looks at the bowl.

"Oh, that is not mines but…Rukia's".

Ichigo is trying to find the right words to say he knows what Karin is feeling as he has been there before.

"I still can't get used to seeing someone else's blood…I always wonder how can I have prevented that. It is actually maddening feeling powerless especially when it is someone you care about…" her eyes are glistening and her lips are quivering…

"we all have our own path to travel in order to reach our final destiny and even though we walk together when it's all said and done your feet belong to you and only you so I say stomp, jump, kick, run, walk, do whatever the heck you want. No one can tell you how to make that journey. You are always going to meet obstacles and people who will try and block your way, bring you down. Get stronger if that's what you need but remember that everyone has their own journey to travel. Rukia wanted to protect you because that is how she wants to make her journey…not because you are weak".

Karin starts to cry. "Crap, where did I screw up"?

"You…" She is sobbing… "didn't… " more sobbing… "say anything wrong".

Ichigo crawls over and hugs her rubbing small circles onto her back.

"Let it all out. Rukia is going to be fine, she is strong and stubborn".

"Tell me about it…" she sniffles… "listen to me carefully…" sniffle… "because you probably won't…" sniffle… "hear it for a long time". Karin takes a deep breath. "I love you Ichi-Nii I am so proud and lucky to be your sister".

A large lump forms in Ichigo's throat as he hugs her with her head tucked under his neck causing him to smile.

"Thanks Karin, I am honored and proud to have you and Yuzu as my sisters. Yuzu come inside".

Yuzu opens the door crying happy tears and lunges herself knocking them over being she heard everything. After they calmed down Ichigo took the opportunity to ask his sisters about living arrangements changing like the fact that Byakuya would be living with them for a while with partial custody. He made it abundantly clear that it would only occur if they agree.

Ichigo was pleasantly surprised at how supportive and understanding his twin sisters are as they accepted the changes. After a long while the girls fell asleep. Ichigo is up against the wall with one on each side snuggled up against him. He smiles looking down at them they look so peaceful he doesn't dare move. His thoughts however keep wondering over to Rukia making it impossible to sleep not that he minds not sleeping since lately nothing but nightmares that he vaguely remembers when once awake plague him every night now.

* * *

><p>Doctor Hashimoto has been stabilizing Rukia. She moves around before opening her eyes.<p>

"I am in Soul Society…how did I get here"?

"Your brother brought you here just in time. You lost a lot of blood".

Rukia sits up holding her head.

"Can I please have some water Doctor"? He pours her a cup. "Thank you, do you have the results from last time"?

"I actually do have the results but I wanted to make sure and got a second opinion but do not worry she is my confidant and will not say a word".

"So then I have it".

"I'm afraid so, it is rare but very treatable it does not have to be a death sentence".

"Then why did…"

He takes Rukia's hand.

"I have a theory but I do not dare share that till I am sure".

Rukia's eyes glisten.

"Thank you so much Doctor Hashimoto for everything you are doing for me".

He kisses her hand.

"You are a wonderful young woman and it is my utmost honor to help you. I need you to stay here for a few days to give you the right cocktail".

"No worries I can stay here a day or two. I know keeping this secret is wearing you down but Nii-Sama should not suffer he has had enough".

"You are my patient Rukia-Sama therefore it is my duty to keep discretion. You need to get plenty of rest. Do not worry about anything else I will inform him you are anemic which is true and request medical leave to your superiors".

"I cannot stay here on medical leave Doctor…" Rukia shakes her head furiously… "please I need to return to the world of the living".

"It is alright calm down Rukia-Sama but you must stay at least a week". She nods and lies back down. "I will see you first thing in the morning and I'll send Kuchiki-Sama in he is mighty worried".

He kisses her forehead and walks out. Rukia stares at her zanpakuto and concentrates when knocking interrupts her.

"Come in Nii-Sama, Captain Ukitake"? Rukia is truly surprised.

He smiles with his immaculate dreamy smile. She goes to get up but he gently pushes her back.

"Please stay there Rukia. May I"?

He is asking Rukia if he can sit on her bed. She happily nods.

"You feel so cold". He puts his hand to her forehead and cups her cheek. "How are you feeling"?

"I have seen better days but I feel much better than earlier".

He puts her hair behind her ears and takes her hands.

"There much better I can see your eyes. Tell me my dear Rukia what happened".

Rukia begins the long story on how she met Aiko and what happened.

"I do not think…" Rukia starts to cry… "I can do this anymore, I am sorry Captain Ukitake for disappointing and shaming you".

He cradles her to him.

"You could never disappoint or shame me my dear. If it was not for Byakuya you would be my Lieutenant. I am proud that you are in my Division…" he is stroking her hair… "what happened is tragic but must be. I believe everything happens for a reason no matter how dark or grim they appear. Sometimes we cannot see clearly the true meaning but eventually in time it shines like the first morning light…"

He puts his back up against the headboard of the bed and pulls Rukia to his chest… "even though Aizen was manipulating events and bought much pain and sadness it opened a new world of possibilities. It opened the door for Ichigo to come into our world. He has saved our world, the human world and last but not least ever, you my dear Rukia and since then our world has improved and gained perspective. It is still a little rough around the edges but getting there thanks to him and you".

"But I am losing my resolve. I do not know what is real or fake, what is right or wrong, if I can perform a Konsō whether human or Hollow alike, my zanpakuto will not even respond to me".

"Oh no I'm afraid our Rukia is turning human again…" they both chuckle… "take a few days for Rukia the young dazzling beauty not Rukia the Shinigami or Kuchiki, Rukia to still your troubled heart and mind".

"I'm afraid…" she yawns… "I do not posses…" yawning again… "time"...

He stays with her like that for a long time just holding her as she sleeps like a father would his daughter. Byakuya knocks then comes inside.

"She is sleeping profoundly and peacefully. We need to talk but I would like to hold her a little longer".

"Thank you for staying with her".

Jūshirō smiles again and continues to comb through her hair as Byakuya walks out. Byakuya walks over to a room and cracking his neck takes a seat to turn on a huge TV.

Urahara appears with his normal wicked smile.

"Ahh finally we have news. How is Rukia-Chan"?

"Rukia is stable but still delicate. She is resting now. Is everyone there alright"?

"Yes they are it seems, it was just an isolated Hollow incident".

"I need to speak with Ichigo".

"He is tied up sort to speak with his sisters at the moment".

"What about the Arrancar"?

"He went poof and disappeared but…" Urahara gets close to the screen… "Byakuya-Sama are you going to tell Soul Society about his resurrection"?

"Well of course I am that is a nonsensical question".

"Pardon my blunder, what I meant to ask was…" Urahara raises his hat alerting Byakuya something is coming that he will not be pleased with… "what are you going to tell them, friend or foe"?

Byakuya glares at him and stares right back at him.

"You know…" Byakuya gets closer to the screen… "we never did converse on restitution for…" Byakuya eyes glares actual rose petals… "Rukia's near death ala Hōgyoku".

Urahara sits back and lowers his hat.

"Yare, yare just like a Kuchiki kouki (it means like a noble)".

"Do inform everyone that Rukia is recuperating and will stay here for a few days. Make sure that nobody mentions anything till my arrival tomorrow".

Byakuya cuts off the transmission leaving Urahara annoyed but relieved he dropped the Rukia incident for now.

* * *

><p>Uryu is walking home he really didn't want to answer any more questions when Ichigo arrived so he slipped out. His glasses are off since a certain short Shinigami broke it on his face. The fact that he slipped on a mud puddle which he would have easily avoided if he had his glasses just makes his mood worse. Now he is dirty, blind and ticked off. Uryu is cursing under his breath when Chad spots him as he comes out of the gym.<p>

"Uryu, hey Uryu look over here".

Uryu looks around squinting trying to focus. Chad walks over.

"Chad is that you"?

"Yes, what happened to you"?

"It is a long story". It starts raining again. "Definitely the heavens hate Quincy's too".

"I live around here come up with me". They head upstairs and once inside Chad hands Uryu a towel. "You can take a shower if you like while your clothes get washed".

"Thanks Chad I'll take you up on that".

"All of the toiletries are in that closet help yourself".

He nods and heads in. Chad puts both his and Uryu's clothes inside the washing machine. After about an hour Uryu is wearing a navy blue yukata that fits him loosely while waiting for Chad to come out from the bath. He is cooking a Japanese style pasta dish called Tarako and ponzu capellini (angel hair pasta with a sort of cod fish). He is looking for the plates as this is Chad's new apartment and no one from the gang had been invited yet.

"I wonder where he put them. Aha found you".

Uryu is stretching trying to reach the top cupboard. Chad walks out drying his hair with a towel only wearing sweats. He loves the smell assaulting his nostrils. Chad runs fast behind him realizing plates are about to fall on him. He catches it just in time extending his arms over Uryu's head. Uryu closes his eyes in anticipation of falling plates until he feels Chad right behind him.

"Sorry about that Uryu I have not had the time to put them away properly".

Uryu finds himself speechless. Chad pushes the plates back causing more contact between them once he is done he backs away. Uryu coughs clearing his throat.

"It is okay I was the one prodding about. Can you pass me two plates? Thank you for saving my head".

Chad half smiles in an unusual manner causing a squinting Uryu to smile as well.

"You are welcome though I should thank you for cooking, you didn't need to. Here I will wash those".

"No you go sit and wait I like to finish what I start". He pushes Chad out of the kitchen. "This place looks nice and bigger than the last one".

"I was lucky to know a friend who was leaving Kurakara town and has the rent paid for a full year".

"Wow that is really lucky". Uryu puts the plates on the table. "I could have helped if you just had said something".

"I did not want to inconvenience anyone I was going to invite everyone here to have dinner once the mess was cleared". Uryu brings the pasta and pours it into a bowl, Butter Baumkuchen bread and finally two beers with the utensils. "This looks and smells delicious".

"It means nothing if it does not taste the part".

Uryu serves him the pasta and anxiously waits for the verdict.

"Wow this is exquisite never had it"!

"I am Ishida, Uryu proud Quincy…" he looks down solemnly… "please enjoy".

"Tell me what happened".

"After dinner, I want us to enjoy the meal".

After about fifteen minutes they are sitting on a blanket laid out on the floor drinking beer.

"Would you do it again"?

"No I wouldn't but…I freaked and obliterated her soul".

"It is not like you to just…kill so is anything else going on"?

Uryu exhales loudly.

"My father and his relentless Hospital Directors crap. He does not understand that is not my destiny though my curiosity in his sudden concern for my welfare is peaked…" Uryu takes another sip of beer through a straw… "honestly I am not sure what destiny means for me".

"Sometimes people just need to be shown not told and take your time there is not a set time frame in finding your true self. Rushing leads to mistakes and events we cannot take back. That is what my abuelo would say".

"That was one intellectual abu…abue…abulo..."

Chad laughs and helps him pronounce it.

"A-BUE-LO"...

"I will call Ichigo and make sure Rukia and his sister are alright".

Uryu nods as Chad reaches for his cell when he suddenly finds himself gawking at Chad's form. He quickly shakes it off and removing the straw he now chugs down the rest of fourth beer bottle he has had. After a few Chad hangs up looking confused.

"Something happened to Rukia"?

"No she is resting in Soul Society but Ichigo just now was totally calm and mature".

"Ichigo, our Kurosaki, Ichigo, in the same sentence with calm and mature".

"Something in his voice the way he said…'Kuchiki, Rukia is a well capable and respectable Shinigami there is no need to worry and as for my sister no one would dare lay a finger I am her brother Kurosaki, Ichigo so rest well my friend'…it's just weird".

"Not just weird but like Bizzarro from Superman weird".

Chad nods. Uryu tries to get up but gets his foot caught in the blanket so Chad on his knees catches him. Uryu slips but lands on his knees too now they are face to face.

"Did you get hurt"?

Uryu looks up with no glasses to hide his face which happens to be quite red at the moment.

"No, thanks to you though I seem to be significantly clumsy today".

"You really should wear contacts those deep blue eyes could be a new weapon for you".

Chad eyes go wide realizing what he just said and for once turning red in his tanned skin he goes to move but Uryu holds him in place.

"You should not wear a shirt more often that is a weapon…" Uryu brings Chad's head down and seductively licking his own lips reaches up to Chad. "This is the part where you go for it".

Chad smirks and does not wait to be told twice he presses his lips to Uryu's very softly and carefully. Uryu melts into a hot and heavy kiss that soon escalates to desperate and hard with full tongue duel. The kiss is so forceful Chad loses his balance and Uryu lands on top but no matter the man underneath him can take it and much more. Uryu's hands are buried in Chad's unruly rock starish hair as Chad's hands are stuck on Uryu's back tracing up and down.

* * *

><p>Zangetsu or Tensa his younger self whom is still in Ichigo's body found some black cherry Ice cream in the freezer and is eating it straight from the container. He is licking the spoon when the doorbell rings. He has Ichigo's memories so he is accustomed to the human world so he never really understood why that egotistical Hollow never caught on.<p>

"Could it be maybe he loves pretending just to get under Ichigo's skin".

The ring continues so he goes to open without asking who it is. Orihime runs inside and hugs him.

"Thank Kami-Sama you are alright! No one would answer my calls not even you".

He wraps his arms around her since they look stupid just hanging there. Orihime's eyes are watery.

"Please do not cry I apologize for my ill manners in not calling you. I got caught up with trivial matters".

She smiles at him.

"It is okay as long as you are fine".

Orihime finds her way to his lips and Tensa instinctively returns the gesture soon they are having a full make out session. He pushes Orihime into the door without realizing thus closing it. They part to catch their breath.

"I am sorry I do not know what got into me".

"Don't apologize Ichigo-kun I am your girlfriend and…she looks up at him blushing…and I want…you".

He looks down into those caramel colored eyes and he wants to drown in them more like light them on fire with his heat. He gives in and conquers her lips with a warm and tender kiss. He pulls away briefly.

"Then you shall have all of me".

He lifts her up gently so she could wrap her legs around his waist as he continues to kiss they make their way upstairs.

Authors Note: Hi my wicked ones! =D It has been a while Gomen but here is the next chapter. I know some of you are probably freaking out but I did warn wicked things would come ;) Thanks for sticking around I'll post again as soon as I can. I am going to finish this story properly like I said I would. Read on my wickeds =)


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Rukia snuggles up to the strong yet fragile form behind her. She is too groggy and feeling much better this morning. The sleeping form does not move and when she looks up she freezes.

"Captain Ukitake…"

He smiles as he looks down at Rukia.  
>"You look much better…" he puts his hand to her forehead… "And you feel warm".<p>

Kiyone and Sentarō rush inside scaring them both as they yell his name in unison.

"UKITAKE TAICHOU"!

Rukia jumps up and consequently pulls Jūshirō off the bed and down to the floor. The party that caused the situation stares with flushed faces. Jūshirō is underneath Rukia with his layered garments opened on one side by her hands as she straddles him. His hands are on her hips and of course with perfect timing Byakuya walks inside.

"I should have known the two of you would barge…"

Byakuya stops mid sentence realizing what is happening on the ground. Rukia quickly gets up and helps her fragile Captain.

"Look what you did"!

Kiyone gets in Sentarō's face but he does not back down.

"What I did small fry"? He pushes her shoulder. "You loused this up not me"!

They continue to squabble amongst themselves.

"Are you alright Captain Ukitake I am so clumsy".

He chuckles.

"Not at all, it appears I owe you an apology for sleeping in your room".

Rukia shakes her head wildly letting him know there is no need for an apology the other two are rolling around on the floor by now.

"Rukia how are you feeling this morning"?

"Good morning Nii-Sama…" she bows to him and to Jūshirō… "Good morning Captain Ukitake…" her Captain chuckles again… "I feel a lot better actually refreshed".

"Very good I need to speak with Jūshirō get rest and I will see you before returning to the world of the living".

"Yes Nii-Sama…" she turns to Jūshirō and tiptoes to kiss his cheek… "Thank you Captain Ukitake I will follow your advice and thanks for staying I slept soundly".

She bows.

"Anytime my dear Rukia you are always welcome".

The gentlemen walk out so Rukia goes to soak in a special bath. The two third seat occupants realize it is rather quiet quickly they scramble to their feet and out the door getting stuck since they did it at the same time.

Takuto pours Byakuya his usual cherry blossom tea while he gives Jūshirō a unique blend of Golden Jade green tea, Silver Yin Zhen Pearls white tea and Monkey Picked Oolong tea.

"This tastes wonderful thank you Takuto-San".

"You are most welcome Ukitake-Sama. Byakuya-Sama made sure to gather all the right ingredients and is set to be delivered to you. He did threaten the whole staff to get it right so he came to the conclusion he should pick them out himself leaving no room for error. It is extremely beneficial for the immune system, powerful antioxidant and hydrates your spiritual skin. They call it Liquid Gold Tea Blend".

He bows before leaving the two Captains. Byakuya throws daggers at Takuto's retreating form. Jūshirō smiles at him.

"You are nothing but a big softie. That is just one of the reasons that make you so attractive no wonder The Shinigami Women's Association crowns you the most eligible Prince. Thank you for worrying about me Ice Prince".

Byakuya turns bright red and drinks tea. Jūshirō turns serious.

"I am worried about my dear Rukia. While I did indulge my wanting to spend time with her but a more powerful reason would be the look in her eyes. Even though she did smile brightly this morning the look is still there. The same look of when we lost Shiba, Kaein but now that I think about it when she thought Ichigo had died upon his first arrival here that look multiplied by a great deal. Byakuya, she doubts her ability to remain a Shinigami stating her zanpakuto will not even answer her call to make matters worse".

Byakuya almost drops his cup.

"I need to talk with her".

He goes to stand up but Jūshirō stops him.

"Rukia opened up to me in confidence if I told you it is because there is something truly bothering me last night her energy, her very essence felt different so I stayed with her, today she feels a little more like herself".

"What do you think it is and why could I not sense it"?

"Do not think you failed her I only felt it when I held her close to me so I poured my energy into her. Do not fret Rukia will remain here for a few days and I will keep a close eye on her besides you have your own new direction to head into. Make me proud in the world of the living". Jūshirō goes back to smiling dreamily softening as he sips his tea giving Byakuya reassurance.

* * *

><p>Karin yawns and looks up to see Ichigo wide awake looking like a fifty year old man. She also knows the reason.<p>

"Ichi-Nii what are you still doing here"?

"Huh…" that snaps him out of his dreary thoughts… "What do you mean? I thought I was being a loving brother".

She knocks him in the head.

"Shhh…" Karin points to Yuzu and signals him to follow her out of the room… "Hurry up".

Ichigo carefully slips from Yuzu's grasp and walks out. "I meant you should be in Soul Society. Rukia looked lost yesterday; I mean I saw her interact with the little girl before she turned. I also saw her calling out a name while holding her zanpakuto but nothing happened".

Karin proceeds to explain what happened from top to bottom including Uryu's misguided help. Ichigo had heard the facts from Yuzu's point of view and Urahara's from what Uryu had told them.

"Wait for Byakuya to return and then the both of you leave with him".

"We are not children we could handle going home". Ichigo takes his angered scowling up a notch to I'm going to kill whoever gets in my way facial expression. This causes Karin to listen to her brother with the murderous intent rage. "Um you are right I am starved going to see what the pervert with the hat has to eat around here".

Karin walks back into the room. Ichigo walks well more like stomps his way to Urahara.

"I need to go…now".

"The bathroom is around the corner".

"I mean to Soul Society".

"Oh okay give me a minute". Ichigo shakes his head and stands Urahara to his feet. "Okay now sounds like a good time. Yare, yare no one says good morning anymore".

Ichigo follows him to Tessai and then they head underground.

* * *

><p>Orihime yawns looking to her left at a sprawled out Ichigo because she is still not aware of who it truly is. She blushes thinking about what they did last night but she is not entirely happy. She shuts her eyes to think back on how she got to this situation.<p>

Orihime was on her way to Ichigo's house when she spots Ulquiorra sitting with his legs crossed very sexily at a coffee shop outdoors. He has a long overcoat since it is chilly. A Caucasian female with long wavy bleach blonde hair blue eyes about 5'8 slim but toned body is with him. She is wearing black leggings with black boots up to her calves and a Suede-Trim Poncho Blush with a sheer knit Boat neckline, loose-fitting silhouette and Long sleeves. She is drinking from a cup then scoots over and whispers something into his ear.

He smirks and standing up takes her by the hand. They cross the street and by this point Orihime was red from anger but she follows none the less. They make it to an alley way where she backs him up to the wall of a building. She proceeds to lick his neck working her way down to his low rise skinny jeans and he looks so damn tasty to unbuckle his jeans.

Orihime's eyes are glistening with tears though not sure why I mean she has Ichigo right? The sexy model type woman is slowly lowering the boxer briefs just enough to have his throbbing shaft spring out and that is exactly what Orihime's eyes do. The woman wraps her luscious lips around his shaft and uses her hands to stimulate what she cannot fit into her mouth which is quite a lot as he winds up her hair using one of his hands to get a better grip of motion from her head. Orihime puts her hands over her mouth and runs away not wanting to see anything else. It felt like she ran nonstop all the way to Ichigo's house and now this is the end result. Orihime buries her head under the sheets.

* * *

><p>Byakuya is waiting for Rukia to come back she insisted on taking her Captain back to his home. Suddenly his thoughts flash back to what he did with Yuzu and a serious blush creeps onto his face. Rukia sneaks up on him and pokes his cheek startling him.<p>

"Sorry Nii-Sama but you were so lost in thought that I could not resist".

"It is fine…" he pats a spot next to him on the sofa… "Please join me. I am hard to deal with and difficult to approach. I am harsh and unreasonable".

Rukia tries to speak but he raises his hand."Do you know how I know I am? One person took everything I knew dismantled it and threw it back into my face so hard my rear end was handed down to me (Byakuya means he had his ass handed back to him) yet Kurosaki, Ichigo is still breathing even after humiliating me in front of The Gotei Thirteen and everyone else that is a miracle all on its own he just will not die…"

Byakuya shrinks down just thinking about what had occurred the day of her execution… "so I know what you are feeling has to be multiplied tenfold. He flipped your world completely upside down, changed the rules and broke through those barriers you built so carefully fortified by steel. Here is my point you are Kuchiki, Rukia fight for what you want, for what changed your world, for what gave you a reason to live and heaven help who ever stands in your way".

Rukia is blinking her eyes trying to register what her Nii-Sama just told her. He hugs her and stands up. "See you back in the world of the living and if you need an ear I am all corn".

He leaves Rukia confused concerning the end but grateful for his heartfelt encouragement.

"Thanks Nii-Sama it means so much. Suzumi, Suzumi where are you"?

Her friend and personal maid is running over to her.

"I am sorry Rukia how are you feeling after the soak"?

"It is strange but I think I felt better this morning" Suzumi looks disappointed rukia notices this and smiles. "No worries Suzumi My Captain suggested I go to a special place where he meditates. I am positive that is just what I need to get fully healed. I will be gone most of the day but I promise tomorrow we will spend the day together". That brings a big smile to her loyal friend.

"Sounds like a date! Do you need to take anything in particular"?

Rukia and Suzumi walk back to her room.

* * *

><p>Byakuya arrives in Urahara's backyard. He walks inside. He listens at the different voices.<p>

"Yuzu-Chan this tastes wonderful! Even Tessai cannot compete with you. His food tastes like wooden cardboard next to yours".

Urahara is eating more like stuffing down American blueberry waffles with scrambled eggs and fresh fruits. Karin is also eating. Tessai is eating while nodding his head in agreement with Urahara though he is comically crying at the moment. Jinta and Ururu are both in training far away with Kon.

"Thank you for the compliment but please do not say things like that again. Tessai-San is a great cook we use different ingredients for this particular dish. There is no such thing…" Byakuya stops to listen…"as bad food just different taste palates for different people".

"You are quite the catch, beautiful, smart, a great cook and modest. You are definitely going to make a wonderful wife someday want to wait for me Yuzu-Chan"?

Byakuya's Reiryoku spikes real high and just when he is to going shove the cane up Urahara's behind Karin kicks Urahara on the knee cap causing him to hop around.

"Keep it up you perverted crooked salesman and I'll make it so there is nothing for your future wife to look forward to on the Honey Moon".

Byakuya comes out of the hallway and high fives Karin. Yuzu lights up and hugs him not realizing everyone is looking. She kind of freezes and sits back down to the floor.

"Welcome back Byakuya-Sama how is Onee-San"?

"Rukia is resting well and feeling a lot better…" he turns to Karin…"thank you for saving Rukia's life".

"Oh no, I didn't do anything, really I didn't it was minor. Uryu did the ugly sad task and that stranger…" Karin looks down but remembers what Ichigo told her and smiles… "But it is okay because I am making my journey".

Byakuya half smiles but wipes it away fast.

"Once you are done we will go back to the house".

"Would you like breakfast Byakuya-Sama"?

"Thank you for the offer Yuzu but I had nourishment in Soul Society". Yuzu looks a little disappointed but smiles none the less so that he will not notice but he does. "However there is room for a little taste".

Byakuya sits and waits for Yuzu to serve him while the other three just observe the interaction between them. Yuzu even cuts a piece of a waffle and places the piece in front of his mouth in turn he opens his eager mouth and takes a bite.

"How is it? I tried to balance the ingredients so that it is not too sweet".

"You never disappoint I will have a portion".

Yuzu lights up yet again. Urahara leans into Karin.

"It is not me you need to watch out for".

"Where is Ichigo"? Byakuya asks after he swallows what he is chewing.

"He went to Soul Society after I told him what had happened with Rukia".

Byakuya looks at Karin having some knowledge of what transpired.

After a few minutes go by Karin and Yuzu are in a cab while Byakuya is jumping from building to building above them.

"Yuzu things are going to change when Ichigo moves out and Byakuya moves in with Otousan occasionally here. If things become complicated or there is something you are not happy with just tell me and we can figure it out together".

Yuzu looks at Karin with her sunshine bright smile.

"Thanks Karin-Chan but we will be just fine".

Once they get to the house Byakuya lands on the roof of the house so he decides to enter through Ichigo's window since it is open. Byakuya puts one foot inside and when he faces Ichigo's bed his eyes pop out and just remains frozen in place. Orihime is lying on top of Ichigo with the blanket half way covering them.

"Byakuya-Sama I found your body"!

Yuzu is coming up the stairs so Byakuya runs to the door and locks it. That wakes up Tensa.

"I will be there momentarily Yuzu".

His voice wakes up Orihime.

"Okay I will wait for you downstairs".

Yuzu's footsteps can be heard getting further away. Orihime covers up while Tensa sits up casually. They all just remain silent for a few.

"Are you going tell her or should I"? Byakuya looks at Tensa with anger.

"Tell me what"?

Orihime seems lost and feels embarrassed as Byakuya and Tensa are looking at each other with intensity. Tensa looks like he wants to kill Byakuya; he takes a deep breath and lets it out.

"Guess there is no other choice I wish to have been able to tell you under better circumstances. I am Ichigo's Zanpakutō Tensa. Thanks to one of your Shinigami comrades I can inhabit his body."

"Urahara, I should have known this is his forte". Byakuya shakes his head.

"Orihime I…"

Orihime slaps him without mercy.

"Oh no, no way, I slept with…get out, I said get out"! Tensa stands up and picks up his clothes.

Orihime is crying. Byakuya goes to leave.

"Please stay". Tensa walks out to the bathroom as Byakuya remains behind not really knowing what to do so he grabs a nearby box of tissues.

"My first time should not have been like…" she starts waling…"this…" She blows her nose. Byakuya sits on the edge of the bed and puts her head on his chest. "I mean to get even…" Byakuya looks at her inquisitively… "This s a punishment because I did it for the wrong…" she starts crying again…"reasons".

"We all make mistakes". He is patting her. "It is only natural even I do things or allow circumstances to happen which becomes regrettable for me down the line".

"You mean li-li-like allowing Rukia's execution"?

Byakuya fights back the harsh words he wants to voice and instead nods.

"Exactly there is no use in crying over spilled wine (Byakuya means crying over spilled milk) because no matter how much you scratch and cleanse the expensive white Persian rug it will not go away so instead you cut it out and replace".

Orihime chuckles a little.

"I guess you mean tell Ichigo and cut my loses…" she stops laughing…"but I do love him it is just all so complicated and messy he is the last person I want to hurt. Do you think I can keep the stain and deal with it"?

She looks up at him as if he was the only lifeline left and it is dangerous to give a careless answer.

"No one can answer that other than you and Ichigo, they say the truth will set you free and that is the first step whatever happens after is all up to the both of you…" she snuggles closer to him…"and that is all you can do. If it is meant to be nothing will come in between".

"I bet Rukia is extremely happy that awful day happened". Orihime looks at him and smiles. "It gave her an amazing brother".

She kisses his cheek which kind of makes him jump a little.

"You should get dressed and work it out with Ichigo's stand in".

"Could you not tell the girls it will only confuse them and I need to speak with Ichigo first. Thanks Byakuya-Sama".

"You are welcome Orihime". He walks out and walks into the shower room where Tensa is getting ready. "Listen carefully no one is to know what occurred between the two of you. You will go and speak with Orihime and if they ask just say she came over to find out about Rukia's whereabouts also you might want to pray that Ichigo actually gives a damn about his body".

Byakuya walks out as Tensa continues to dry himself.

* * *

><p>Uryu stretches his arms and rubs his eyes trying to adjust.<p>

_'What in the hell got into me last night, all of a sudden these feeling for…can I even say it'?_

"Good morning sleepy head".

Chad comes out of the kitchen with fresh coffee and places it on the table. Uryu shyly smiles sitting up on the blanket as they slept on the floor.

"Good morning Chad".

"Did you sleep well"?

"I did thanks and you"?

"I slept really well. You can freshen up in there and I made breakfast not as fancy as your dinner though".

"I am sure it's good".

Uryu stands up. He ties his Yukata again and heads fast to the bath room. Chad can tell Uryu is freaking out though they did not go past making out and heavy petting while continuing to complete breakfast.

After a long while Uryu comes out with his clothes on feeling how soft and fragrant they are when he looks around the living room the table has breakfast, the sheet they slept on put away, a note and the one he expected to find Chad is not. He goes to knock on the bed room door but there is no need as it is fully open however with no one inside. Uryu walks back out and sits on the chair then picks up the note putting it at a slight distance to read once he's done he folds it neatly and puts it into his pocket, picks up the toast and eats calmly and eloquently though underneath his blood pressure is boiling for once.

* * *

><p>Tensa walks back into the room and leans on the closet. Orihime is sitting on Ichigo's bed fully clothed facing the window.<p>

"There are no words that will compensate for what I robbed you of, your first time with Ichigo. I am truly sorry for that but I cannot apologize for desiring it. Ichigo's feelings are part of me. I am not saying he would have done the same as only he could answer that but turning you away was just not an option for me".

Orihime turns to look at him smiling softly with tears in her eyes.

"I think you like me more than he does. To be honest I am angrier with myself than at you. I did not come to him for the right reasons and this is the result. Funny thing is I am pretty sure Ichigo-Kun would not have…"

Tensa walks closer and sits on the bed near her.

"Once again I cannot speak for Ichigo but do not sell yourself short. I have a special view up close and personal, you have been there for him through a lot. Even through the darkness and ugliness you remain by his side forever loyal with love, trust me Ichigo can see and feel all of that so trust he will forgive you but it will all mean nothing if you cannot forgive yourself first".

He removes a strand from her cheek and kisses her lips without ramming his tongue inside like before. Orihime does not pull away instead she hugs him.

"Thank you Tensa for such precious words and giving me one special night I will never forget. The girls probably do not know I am here I rather keep it that way…please do not tell Ichigo till I speak with him".

He nods.

"I will take you home".

"It is okay stay here with the girls but thanks and sorry for slapping you". She touches his cheek softly. He shakes his head letting her know he is fine.

_'I deserve more than that'._ Orihime goes to the window and waves before climbing out."She is quite the enigma. I am sorry though but I have to do this. There is no other way".

He smiles while she is looking then he holds his head as a terrible headache takes over. His eyes flicker between brown and blue as he holds on to the window sill for support.

* * *

><p>Orihime is rushing to get home. She feels like there's a visible X planted on her forehead. There is a tremendous sadness pouring out of her. Orihime knows better than to believe Tensa's words on how Ichigo will forgive her but there's more than just that, there are her forbidden and confusing feelings towards a former Arrancar. Orihime is looking down not really wanting to meet anyone's stare.<p>

A man and a woman passing by her accidentally bumps into her shoulder pushing her some. The woman doesn't apologize. Orihime stops dead in her tracks and turns around to see the insensitive jerks. For some odd reason she is really angry at the strangers probably more with the other incident and soon enough catches up and pulls the woman by her arm. To Orihime's horror it is Ulquiorra walking with the owner of the eager mouth that took his length in last night.

"Why did you grab me like that Miss"?

"You, you, r-r-ran into me and…"

Orihime's voice is low.

"If you are going to stop me then make it clear since I cannot hear you".

Ulquiorra tries to pull the woman by the hand but she refuses to move and is giving Orihime major attitude. Orihime balling fists looks up.

"I said you ran into me and you go on your merry way like nothing happened. I do not know where you're from but around here in Karakura town we have a thing called courtesy though your type probably doesn't even know how to spell it".

The woman gets in Orihime's face.

"Excuse me cookie cutter boobs for brains. What in the hell do you mean by my type"?

"You should tell your alleyway tramp for hire she doesn't want to mess with me. I could erase her very existence".

Ulquiorra steps in between them.

"That is enough from the both of you". He can sense Orihime is really pissed off and not bluffing. "You were the one not looking where you were going".

Orihime hangs her mouth open.

"You are siding with her? What should I expect from one of Aizen's puppets since there is no one to pull the strings you turn to cheap and loose at least he had class and kept better company".

Those words sting but he refrains from saying anything in retort. Orihime puts a hand to her mouth realizing what just escaped it and reaches for his hand but Ulquiorra turns around grabbing his female companion's hand.

"Then you should know without a puppeteer the strings become hardened and sharp little girl".

Orihime remains in the same spot watching them walk further away until they are no longer visible.

"What am I doing"?

Orihime starts crying while she runs home.

* * *

><p>Uryu had been waiting for Chad for over two hours in his apartment and now is walking around a particular neighborhood. He takes the note out from his back pocket and reads it then folds it up neatly and puts it away. He has been repeating that pattern since he received it. He stares at the building Chad has been in for the last hour debating if he should go in to confront Chad.<p>

_'I am a Quincy damn it. Get it together, Hold your head high and walk inside'._

Uryu is about to enter when he sees a full figured woman with blonde hair wearing pink wool floppy hat that covers her face speaking with Chad. The woman looks extremely bubbly and suddenly she hugs Chad and squeezes his bottom at the same time. Well that was the straw that broke the camel's back. Uryu marches in there and yanks the woman away from Chad.

"Is that anyway for a young woman to act in public? You should be ashamed". Uryu then drags him outside.

"You should be ashamed too". Chad tries to speak but to no avail. "And what is the deal with leaving me this note"? Uryu pulls out the note Chad left him.

"Was it so you could have a secret rendezvous with that harlot"? Uryu snatches the letter back from Chad. "Apparently last night meant nothing and excuse me for intruding"!

Uryu walks away but Chad pulls him by the wrist in the middle of the sidewalk with passerby's, holds his face still using both hands and plants his lips to Uryu's initiating a slow sticky kiss. Uryu's hands fall to his sides in defeat. Chad pulls away to give them both some oxygen.

"I left because you looked uncomfortable and thought you needed space. My intention was not to hurt your feelings I have wanted you for a very long time so there is no questions about my feelings towards you. They are real and very strong but that does not mean you have them for me".

Uryu swallows and is pretty red in the face by now.

"Sorry I overreacted but you apologized in the letter for ruining our friendship by crossing the line. What was I supposed to think? I spent two hours waiting for you in the apartment an one hour around here after I finally found your spirit energy. I am not sure of where these feelings came from but they are here and strong".

Uryu points to his heart nervously. "I…want…this too Chad". Uryu tiptoes up to initiate the kiss this time. The woman comes out of hiding and starts clapping startling them both.

"Congratulations Chad for finally getting your true love"!

Uryu eyes are about to pop out recognizing that voice and turns to face her.

"Rangiku…" He is squinting his eyes trying to get a clearer view since he still has no glasses on. "That woman was you"?

"The one and only…talk about perfect timing. He could not stop talking about you for so long! I told him a long time ago to pony up and confess and that I would gladly help if he needed me". Rangiku wipes some tears of joy. "We have to celebrate tonight". She hugs the both of them tightly together further embarrassing and already flustered Uryu.

* * *

><p>It is now the end of the day and Ichigo is walking pretty pissed to the Kuchiki estate. He has spent the day spending a little time with everyone that includes all divisions Captains with the exception of Byakuya and Hitsugaya who are in the world of the living. He even spent time with first division Captain Yamamoto but what has him seeing red sort to speak was sitting with all the Lieutenants and some of the seats not too far away in ranks from them for drinks, all except Renji and Rangiku who are in the world of the living too.<p>

To be more precise it was the males in the group that thoroughly pissed him off again. Once the females left they started to describe the women in Seireitei, who they would court, who they would make into their wives and finally who would they pound to death every night with no strings attached. Pretty much normal male conversation but the trigger to get Ichigo to lose his self control and break some poor unfortunate idiots nose from squad eleven was a comment made about Rukia being the "cutest petite ice princess he would plow without mercy and would keep her in place with his big rod".

Everyone pretty much knew better not to mention her name in front of Ichigo in any sexual way even if they are thinking it; it's kind of an unspoken rule so when the fist came flying with a vengeance they did not intervene nor where they surprised. Ichigo now has a cut on his hand that he has not bothered to heal. The guy was knocked unconscious upon contact with his fist not when he was sent flying across the room and hitting the wall. He had to be taken to the division four barracks for medical attention.

"Plow without mercy! I will plow you with my zanpakuto into your rectum without mercy"! Ichigo takes a deep breath and lets it out since he is about to enter the estate. The guards know who he is and know to let him in no questions asked. Once he enters the main mansion he closes his eyes to feel for Rukia."She is in her room". Ichigo walks towards it.

Suzumi comes out of Rukia's room but looks upset as she walks away. Rukia plays the song Halo from Beyonce. She closes her eyes taking in the different notes and melodies as they dance into her ear listening to the song for the first time. Ichigo gets closer to her door when he stops in his tracks to listen to the very familiar song to the ringtone on his phone for Orihime's call.

"Crap why is she"? Ichigo knows well why Rukia would want to listen to this song. Ichigo stops right in front of her door and just listens. It is taking all of his self restraint not to break the door down. Rukia wipes away tears.

"It is such a meaningful song". Rukia smiles and turns off the I-pod once the song stops. She walks up to the door and puts her hand to the door. "Thank you for not interrupting". Ichigo looks at the door and smiles.

"How did you know…?" Rukia cuts in.

"You were there. Did you forget I could spot your Reiraku anywhere not to mention feel your Reiyorku".

"I have worked really hard on masking my Reiyorku and pretty much gotten a hell of a lot better".

"Not that much better". Rukia chuckles picturing Ichigo's scowl right about now which she is right.

"Can't give me a little"?

"Not even an inch Strawberry". Ichigo smirks. "To be honest you have improved and surpassed all of my expectations and so many around you too so it is only fair to tell you that I will always feel where you are even if I can't see you and know how strong you have become". That makes Ichigo smile.

"You and I have a connection, a bond that runs deep and through betrayal, hate, fear, pain and separation nothing has been able to destroy that". Ichigo puts his forehead to the door. "We know that even through death that bond will never be broken. True nakama have that kind of bond".

Ichigo open his eyes and finds something is wrong with that last statement.

"Rukia we are…" Once again Rukia cuts him off.

"Don't you miss the friend who would listen to your worries and fears, who would share your burden, who would kick you in the shin when you are out of line, the friend who would fight by your side and tell you kick their ass they have nothing on you, the friend who would share your victory and share your happiness".

Rukia's lips begin to quiver and just when Ichigo is going to speak. "I do, I miss no complications or emotions that are eating me away painfully slow with realization of what will never be. All I ask is time and we can go back to a place when we were precious friends, when we were right. So for now… please keep your distance".

Ichigo keeps his forehead pressed to the door as he grits his teeth.

"Rukia I…I don't agree".

"I asked you to choose and the things I said which I didn't mean were hurtful, ugly and farthest from the truth". Rukia is crying. "Please forgive me, I am so sorry. I hate myself for what I said! I could never ever blame you for what happened to me! You made the right decision that time and countless other times! But this is why, why I must let go. I realize now I am no longer the same Rukia you know".

Ichigo's eyes are glistening. "If you really care about me do what I ask and be happy with…Orihime. I will be here for a week, just go back, Ichigo. I will be fine I feel even better after letting it all out and I promise the next time we see each other it will be like old times".

Rukia backs away from the door. '_Goodnight my love and goodbye'. _Ichigo of course did not hear her last words as they are deep inside her heart. Ichigo balls his hands into tight fists. He can feel Rukia left the mansion and he also knows no one can find her when she hides her Reiryoku which she did. Suzumi looks on from a distance and backs away.

Ichigo remained there in that spot for about half an hour then left for Karakura. He arrived at Urahara's and said no words to either man. He is now standing in his bed room in the dark. Byakuya can tell he is upstairs but can feel his confusion and anger so he remains downstairs.

"Ichigo, Ichigo…"

"I need my body back…thanks for staying out of trouble".

Tensa can sense Ichigo's deep sadness. He is also struggling to release the secret but decides to let Orihime do so.

"You should call Orihime she has been looking for you".

Tensa leaves Ichigo's body and returns to their inner world. Ichigo enters his body and falls back onto his bed.

_'I have to do this. I don't want to hurt her but this is killing me'._

Ichigo reaches for his cell and dials Orihime's number. They agree on meeting up in her house. Ichigo does not feel like seeing anybody right now so he climbs out of the window and takes off to her house.

Byakuya feels him leave but decides to not interfere knowing that Ichigo has to deal with Orihime.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later he has arrived and rings the doorbell. Orihime opens the door and automatically hugs him tightly crying. He is at a loss so he returns her hug and picks her up slightly closing the door behind them. He sets her back down to the floor and strokes her cheek.<p>

"Shhh Orihime, what is the matter"?

"I am...I am sorry". She continues to cry. "I should…have known".

Ichigo sits her down on the couch and takes a seat next to her putting her head on his shoulder while stroking her head.

"Tell me what happened and maybe I can help".

"You can't help me. You will hate me"!

He gives her the usual look he has of determination.

"Orihime…"

He does not get the chance to say anymore.

"I made love with your body"! Ichigo tensed up. "I thought it was you but it wasn't! It was…your Zanpakutō".

Ichigo pulls her away to look at her thinking she was joking but the look of fear and sadness tell him it is no joke.

"How did it happen? I mean when? How could this happen"?

Ichigo instinctively looks at his nether regions. Orihime explains what occurred but refrained from explaining why she ran to him in the first place or that she had an encounter with Ulquiorra and that "slut".

"It was my fault. I was scared for you and needed your comfort meaning his".

"That bastard and here I thought my Hollow was the threat. Did he… hurt you"?

"No he was a total gentleman. I told him…I wanted you".

"I am sorry…there are no words. Your first time..."

"Don't apologize it was me". She goes to kneel when Ichigo pulls her back up to the couch. "It is I who should apologize. I took your first time and choice away". Ichigo shakes his head.

"Stop, he knew you came to me and…what do you mean by choice"?

Orihime blushes and looks up into his face which she has not been able to do since his arrival.

"The choice of who to give it to". He looks down. "I know and you know you would have turned me down…" She smiles bitterly…"like you had turned me down on going into my house the other night. The time you did come and stay Chad was with us then you stood to help me clean".

Ichigo knows she is a hundred percent right but he will not her hurt her further than what Tensa did. Ichigo now is struggling with the fact what had prompted him to call her and brought him here.

"Orihime, I am truly sorry. None of this should have happened. Truth is we were both robbed of making a choice and will never know the outcome". She looks dejected.

"What I do know is that you deserve better than pretending". He takes her by the hand and sits her next to him on the couch. He looks around and sees a whole bunch of tissues spread all around the living room and it makes his stomach twist.

"You have grown so much since the first time we met. When I saw you face a Hollow for the first time which turned out to be your own brother and embrace in a hug though he had tried to kill you I thought she has a big heart. When you followed me into Soul Society to rescue Rukia a woman you barely had known I knew you not only had a big heart but it was made of solid gold". Orihime is smiling through tears. He has not let go of her hand and holds her cheek.

"When you left with Ulquiorra…" He scowled but only for a second as he softened again…"to Hueco Mundo in order to protect me and everyone else…" Ichigo smiles at her…

"I knew you had a strong solid heart but not made of gold one made of pure love and that is what makes you strong Orihime. You have inner strength and show compassion for even the most unworthy of people. I will never forget what you have done for me. You have helped me through countless battles, the ones against others, the ones against myself and loved me through it, never expecting anything in return, always healing me with your powers and love". His eyes are glistening with unshed tears.

"I love you too much to keep being selfish and using you as a shield, as a security blanket that is just wrong. I..." Orihime puts a finger to his lips to silence him.

"I know Ichigo-Kun, I have always known. Thank you for your heartfelt words". She takes his hand and places it over her heart. "I will always carry them in here no matter what happens now or in the future. I too used you as my protector, my savior but also had trouble accepting everything that comes with you, all of you and that was not fair either but in the end I still love you please don't doubt that Ichigo-Kun".

He smiles and hugs her with all his strength.

"I know Orihime".

* * *

><p>Rukia is standing where the Sōkyoku use to be and her mind is telling her she did the right thing but her heart was yelling at her a thousand curses per second. Rukia yells out in frustration.<p>

"What do you want me to do? I cannot protect him if I remain there"? Anyone would call her nuts if they knew she was yelling at her own damn weak heart. The fact that he was so close that fact he told her he didn't agree.

_"Do you really have time to waist pondering such useless thoughts"?_ Rukia hears the divine spirit or rather the name Rukia decided to give it. I mean what else could have such power and show mercy by allowing Rukia to go back in time and stop her true love from dying of a broken heart knowing she and their children perished by his own hands.

_"While you are here what drove your love into primal instincts is planning their attack"._ Rukia gasps loudly covering her mouth. _"You need get back to the world of the living and wait for_ _my instruction"._

Just like that as quickly as it popped into her head it quickly popped out. Rukia wipes her face and shunpo's back to the estate faster than Byakuya or Yoruichi. Rukia enters her room and discovers Suzumi is slumped over the bed with a blanket in her grip as she was changing Rukia's sheets. Rukia's eyes softens upon seeing her tired form so she gently scoots up her legs and places them fully on the bed then she covers her with a blanket. Rukia grabs her things once again and takes off back to Karakura.

Rukia has gotten her own personal key in order to travel freely back and forth between worlds. Once arriving she sways feeling dizzy but she stifles the awful feeling and starts walking to a nearby pole.

_"You must head to the location I tell you"_. The voice scares her catching her off guard. The being has returned inside of her head. _"You must hurry to the coordinate and go to where the undead remain in unrest"._

"Where the undead remain in…" Rukia opens her eyes with understanding. "How am I supposed to get there"?

"When the time is right you will know, just hurry".

Rukia nods to no one since she is alone after all. After hailing a cab the sense of urgency in the divine spirits voice kind of shook Rukia to the core. Just thinking that protecting Ichigo would be compromised made her sick to her stomach.

"I will not let that happen even if it costs me my last breath". When the cab arrives she makes her payment and runs out to the location. Rukia looks around and it's barren except for an abandoned warehouse. She quickly transforms and leaves Chappy in her stead. "Listen carefully and stay here…" Rukia is interrupted as Chappy falls unconscious but she manages to catch her before she hits the ground.

_"Do not worry I will keep her safe from harm and out of view"._

"Why did you knock her out"?

_"In order to keep her from roaming and getting unwanted attention"._

The crack in the sky emerges. Rukia looks at her zanpakuto skeptically.

"I still cannot reach you what is wrong Ice Queen"? That is what Rukia calls sode no shirayuki. The voice interrupts her thoughts.

_"Go now the window is open"._ Rukia flies up and disappears into the dark vast night.

* * *

><p>All of the spiritually aware in Karakura town meaning simply anyone in Kurosaki, Ichigo's circle and family felt the rip into another dimension. His sisters of course not really knowing what it is they felt just stop briefly what they are doing. Byakuya comes out of the shower with his hair up in a sort of a messy bun with just a small towel wrapped around his waist. Yuzu having perfect timing comes upstairs to ask him about it and catches him in the hallway on his way to the recently new vacant guest room.<p>

They both freeze. Yuzu cannot help the gasp or the penetrating stare from head to toe she is currently giving him causing him to turn bright red. His muscles flex involuntarily and that makes her bright red. Byakuya totally forgets why he rushed out like this in the first place. Yuzu cannot seem to stop her hot gaze and that is driving him nuts. They kind of remain stuck in a staring match with huge blushing going on.

"I, I…" Byakuya clears his throat… "I should get stressed, I mean pressed".

_"This cannot be happening to the great Twenty Eighth Head of the Kuchiki Clan Captain of the Sixth Division, could it Byakuya –Sama"? _All of this said in a condescending amused tone. Senbonzakura is poking fun.

"Zip it"!

Yuzu looks at him a little lost.

"But I did not say anything".

Byakuya glares with all of his might.

"I do not mean you. It is my Zanpakutō that is currently bothering me. He just pushes me to my limit". Byakuya automatically looks down not realizing one he is not in Shinigami attire thus his zanapkuto is missing, two his gaze to Yuzu looks like is looking at the present bulge in between his legs. Senbonzakura's laughter echoes inside his head.

"_This could not be any better than to see Kuchiki, Byakuya squirm"._

"Damn it, keep quiet! Not you Yuzu it's the voice in my head".

_"Now she just thinks you are a crazy old perverted man"._

Byakuya is red and sweating adding to his already glistening body from the water. Yuzu laughs and Byakuya cannot think of a cuter laugh. Yuzu is blushing profusely.

"You are so sexy right now all flustered".

_"Lucky for us she is into crazy old perverted men"._ Byakuya cannot hear Senbonzakura's voice anymore as Yuzu takes a step towards him. He never takes his eyes from hers as she gets closer wearing a white tee with the number six and a heart around it, pink knit shorts and barefoot with cute delicate pink toenails.

Yuzu puts a trembling hand on Byakuya's abs and he swears his heart stopped. Yuzu then traces her hand up softly feeling his fully sculpted body thinking he's a God because what else could be made this perfect. Her touch is leaving a trail of fire and this causes him to close his eyes. Karin starts walking upstairs and that quickly douse's the fire. Byakuya opens his eyes and walks backwards into the shower room. Yuzu pouts and is ready to douse Karin with a lot of water till she stops moving altogether.

"Yuzu are you going to let the food burn"?

"Well Karin-Chan you have two hands couldn't you pry yourself off the damn game long enough to check it"!

Karin looks annoyed but mostly confused since Yuzu always pays attention to her responsibilities with glee and cooking is part of that. Yuzu sniffs the air and quickly runs downstairs knowing dinner was ruined. Then the doorbell rings and Karin runs down to open it. It is Yoruichi wearing a black strapless dress with red stilettos and her hair loose.

"What's up kid? Where is your brother"?

Karin looks at her annoyed.

"I am not a kid and Ichi-Nii is not here".

Yoruichi walks inside.

"What a waste I came all dolled up just for him".

"Cut the crap lady you can feel if he is here or not".

"Oooh feisty just like your brother".

The fire alarm goes off startling them both while Yuzu puts the central fan and opens the windows. Byakuya comes downstairs in jeans and a t-shirt his hair still clipped up.

"What happened? What is burning"? Byakuya looks around and does a double take looking at Yoruichi. With a glint in her eyes she sways her hips towards him like if she was on the "catwalk".

"Like what you see"?

Byakuya smirks a little and if Yuzu was angry about dinner before she now can give Kenpachi a run for his money. Karin can see Yuzu is about to snap so she pulls her into the kitchen.

"Sorry about dinner I'll clean up this mess you can sit down. How about I pay for takeout"?

Yuzu settles a little and nods but heads out to the living room again. Yoruichi is whispering something in his ear and that gets another smirk out of him and a murderous look from Yuzu. Yuzu clears her throat.

"Gomenasai about dinner getting burned but Karin is ordering takeout". Yoruichi smiles and pats her head.

"My how you have grown and I absolutely love takeout! Byakuya you will"… she takes a strand of hair away from his lips…"love it, even comes with fortune cookies".

Byakuya looks puzzled over the cookies actually telling you the future. "Don't worry lover boy I will explain but business before pleasure. Is there somewhere more private where we can talk"? Byakuya nods and signals for her to walk in front of him up the stairs. Yuzu looks on with jealousy and rage fixing the hair Yori messed up.

"Curiosity killed the cat but I say there are more ways to skin a cat". Karin would smile but instead feels for her twin knowing nothing can ever happen between her and Byakuya. After about fifteen minutes later Karin pays for the food while Yuzu has been pacing and cleaning about feeling nervous at how long the pair upstairs has been gone. "A lot can happen in fifteen minutes".

Karin snaps her out of the trance by popping a bag.

"Welcome back to earth Yuzu".

"Well since dinner is here I'll get them".

"I don't think…" Karin stops talking as Yuzu ignores her and goes to fetch them… "it is a good idea".

Yuzu makes it to the door and stops by what she hears.

"Come on number six touch me. You know you want too…for old times sake. You feel so tense".

Byakuya groans a little.

"You feel…" Byakuya lets out a sort of moan… "So good it is so tight".

Yuzu puts a hand to her mouth and runs back down and sits on the couch.

"So are they coming down"? Karin has finished placing the dishes and food on the table.

"We do not have dessert". Yuzu grabs her purse.

"Hey where are you going"?

Yuzu does her best to not show her sister any heartache she is feeling right now so she smiles brightly.

"I want passion fruit ice cream cake. I'll be back".

"But Yuzu…" Yuzu once again leaves her mid sentence. Karin stomps upstairs and walks over to the guest bed room but stops as she too hears soft male moans and she turns bright red. Karin quickly turns on her heels and goes back down.

"See I told you. How can you even think with all that tension"? Byakuya is lying on the bed shirtless with a transformed Yoruichi walking on his whole back. She is pressing her paws and pouring her Reiatsu all over in the right spots. She even licks his ear like she use to before as they were younger adding to the sensation making him in turn sort of purr in response. After a few minutes of agonizing bliss they head back down and there seems to be an extra glide in Byakuya's step. Karin is sitting on the couch playing her system. Yoruichi sits next to her and picks up a control.

"May I join you"? Karin shrugs her shoulders though she ice glares both of them.

"Where is Yuzu"?

"Do you even care"?

Byakuya looks at her inquisitively.

"What kind of a question is that"?

Yuzu holds the door open for a very tall handsome young man carrying a grocery bag. He is about 5'9 slender but well built, light brown hair that's sort of shaggy but sexy with light green eyes but what unsettles Byakuya the most is the piercings. One small hoop located over his left brow one small diamond stud under the left side of his lip.

"You can place that in the kitchen Kevin-Kun".

"Just call me Kev". He places the bag in the kitchen.

"Thanks Kev-Kun". He shakes his head causing her to giggle. "Okay thanks Kev".

He smirks then and leans in.

"You are so cute when you say my name".

That causes her to blush whole heartedly. Karin is smiling naughty and leans in to Byakuya.

"Yuzu use to have the biggest crush on her classmate's older brother. He left to study to California and now he is back. Don't they look cute together"?

Byakuya's eyes give a quick flash of angry pink petals which our favorite feline picks up rather quick. Yori leans in to him whispering casually.

"Don't tell me this is the reason you are so tense. Oh how the mighty have fallen".

Yori bursts out laughing causing everyone to look at her. Karin takes this opportunity to walk over.

"Hi Kevin would you like to stay for dinner? It is takeout".

"I would love to but I have some friends waiting for me however…" He turns to look at Yuzu and removes the pink small elastic band holding her hair into a ponytail…"the next time I will accept even if I have to cancel my plans just call me".

He smiles and takes Yuzu's phone from her and enters his name and number then hands it back. "There it looks much better that way". He tousles her hair, bows to everyone and looks Byakuya square in the eyes. "Now if you beautiful ladies excuse me I must get going". Yuzu snaps out of her stupor and opens the door for him as he exits he whispers something in her ear that makes her blush crimson.

"Yuzu we are hungry". Karin throws a pillow at her head.

"Ough Karin-Chan"! Yuzu suddenly remembers why she left upset in the first place looking at a very angry Byakuya and a very amused Yori. "I am not hungry enjoy". She storms upstairs.

"I am not hungry either". Byakuya heads upstairs too. All that is heard is door slamming from each end of the hallway.

"Well I am. Let's eat"! Yori sits and starts digging in as Karin shrugs again and sits to eat giving her a knowing look.  
>"I bet you are".<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia appears eerily back in the hallway where she had lived through what she thought was the most horrible night of her life. She quickly shakes it off and cautiously steps forward.<p>

_"What am I to do now that I am here"?_

_"You must kill the woman who bewitched your love"._

_"I can't just show up and kill her"._

_"Will you allow the same horrible memories to come back to haunt you? Make no mistake she will kill everyone and send him into despair and eternal darkness"._

_"No, that is not an option! But my Zanpakutō will not answer me anyway and I feel so weak"._

_"Have I not gotten you this far trust me I will lend you my strength"._

Rukia closes her eyes when she feels a surge of power new and raw spread throughout her body. Her eyes open fully and they are black devoid of feeling and life. Rukia's darker more primitive emotions surface and that is all she needs to send Nel into her next life. Rukia pushes the large doors open and in an instance she is behind the large chair the woman in question is currently sitting on. Nel only has enough time to gasp as Rukia's zanpakuto begins to penetrate her throat when someone else's zanpakuto intervenes.

"I don't think so Shinigami bitch".

Rukia looks up at the object of interference meeting a pair of cold teal eyes with a gleam of death in their reflection.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =D It has been a while. I did a lot of cleaning up in previous chapters hopefully it clears up some of the story lines. I hope I still have some of you following crossing my fingers here lol =) we are getting closer to the identity of the puppeteer behind Rukia's actions please stay tuned for it. I realize there are a lot of Ichi-Hime scenes but it is imperative in order for a clean break plus I did mention in the summary our favorite pair would go through many obstacles and I cannot make it easy for them. I know I am wicked for that lol P.s where is Shiro? ;) Disclaimer: I do not own Beyonce or any of her music! P.s x2 I could not help myself I have been seeing the anime and reading the manga lol Oh and please drop a review and let me have it I can take it ;)


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Author's note: There is a lot of sexual content in this chapter.

Rukia gives a sinister smirk that kind of gives a chill to the owner of those Teal eyes. Their zanapkuto's are vibrating with the amount of pressure each one is adding to the struggle. Grimmjow grits his teeth and with one final push he sends Rukia stumbling away from decapitating Nel. He too has no Hollow hole or any remnants of his mask like Ulquiorra though the number six tattoo is still located on his back. Nel grabs a nearby handkerchief and puts it to her neck while trying to heal it.

"What the fuck are you doing here"? Grimmjow is studying Rukia as he asks her the question. Something definitely is off about the Shinigami since the last time he saw her. That brings a sadistic smirk to his face.

"Well at least I will not feel slightly bothered for impaling you this time". He is talking about the last encounter they had when he asked who was the stronger of the two impaling her stomach with his hand. "Hope you are ready to get wet once again". Grimmjow rushes forward but Nel yells out.

"Stop it…please Jaeger". Nel is struggling to get out any words. He backs off.

"Is this really a time to show weakness"? That is all he can say as Rukia quickly lunges at him slashing his hair because he is quick to flash step away. "Bitch you cut my hair"!

"Jaeger…do not let her cut…you". Nel is now sweating and drawing ragged breath.

This for some inexplicable reason makes his stomach twist and it angers him. Rukia takes this chance to lunge at Nel again but Grimmjow locks zanpakutos with hers again and soon clanking of metals is all that is heard. It is taking all of his concentration not to let a single slash land on him. The furniture is getting totaled and his temper is spiking along with his Reiatsu. Nel falls to her knees and he starts attacking Rukia relentlessly forcing her to back away. His eyes seem to glow but Rukia's flicker darkly and she kicks him in the gut sending him to the wall with such force the back of his head gushes blood.

"Jaeger"! Nel crawls over to him and grabs his face with both hands trying to get him to focus as his eyes are fluttering. Rukia takes slow deliberate steps towards them with a sneaky cat grin that is about to pound on its prey.

"R-r-un away…from here..." She shakes her head at him.

"Either we go or we stay". Nel can feel her getting closer and she shields his body with hers. Teal and Hazel eyes lock with fear but not of Rukia something much deeper and unwelcome by both. Rukia finally stops by their feet and cocks her head to the side hesitating but that moment is all it takes for a cloaked figure to swiftly hit her head rendering her unconscious with the hilt of a zanpakuto. The cloaked figure catches Rukia just in time. Nel and Jaeger quickly move upwards to a sitting position a little too fast so Nel faints but Jaeger makes sure to catch her.

A couple of minutes later Rukia can hear voices more like yelling all around her but she cannot will herself to wake up so sleep claims her again.

"Calm down Grimmjow. Nelliel will recover but it is a painful process just bear with it". Jaeger gives a death stare at the door behind Ulquiorra.

"Get her the fuck out of here before I remember how good her insides felt". Ulquiorra knows the threat is real the look in his eyes are practically glowing with anger.

"Make sure no one penetrates the fortress. Do not leave Nelliel alone and if you feel some dark energy dispel it right away. We will keep in touch".

Both men can hear Nel's whimpers and groans of pain. Jaeger grips Ulquiorra's arm painfully hard.

"Are you sure she will be fine"?

"Yes, I have the ability to get rid of dark energy and poisons. Do not ask how".

Ulquiorra looks down to his arm so that Jaeger could release it. Once he releases he walks back to Nel's room. Ulquiorra lets out the breath he was holding. He is by no means afraid of Jaeger but he cannot afford to fight and get Rukia away at the same time. Jaeger is like a shark his bite has a death grip and will not let go till it is thoroughly over and Ulquoiorra's priority is getting Rukia back to Karakura.

Ulquiorra grabs an exhausted sleeping Rukia and takes off. Jaeger opens the door to see Nel thrashing about and for some odd reason something stings deep inside his chest seeying her in pain. Pesche whom is now back to his old look from Fracción days is tending to her. Nel is sweating and hot to the touch. Rukia swings the door open taking ragged breaths with Ulquiorra in tow. Automatically Jaeger goes on the defense as Ulquiorra steps in front of Rukia to shield her just in case.

"Ice…she needs ice". Everyone just looks at her trying to figure her out. "It will cool down her body…without any cold water it will…take longer for her to get better".

"Che am I to believe you have good intentions"? Jaeger's eyes shift back to murderous intent.

"Rukia, what are you doing? You cannot possibly help out in your condition".

"I have to try". Rukia closes her eyes. '_Sode no Shirayuki, please lend me your strength. Please hear me…'_ Rukia is inside her winter wonderland still with no sign of her zanpakuto.

_"Rukia…Rukia…Rukia…"_ Sode no Shirayuki's voice is echoing throughout her inner world. _"Rukia do not…enter…death…"_ The voice suddenly creeps into her ear with a strong yell… _"STAY AWAY FROM THE DARK…"_

"Rukia wake up". Rukia is clutching her ears as the ringing hits her hard from the yell from Sode no Shirayuki. Rukia blinks her eyes open and looks straight up into Ulquiorra's eyes. She looks around and sees a block of ice in the middle of the room. When Rukia recovers from the yell inside her inner world she uses Ulquiorra as a crutch. Rukia scans the room and spots velvet curtains. Shakily she stands up and using her zanpakuto breaks a piece off the curtain and shaves some ice. Jaeger still holds his zanpakuto out watching her every move.

"Thank Kami-Sama it worked. Apply this to her forehead. Do it often upon melting or feeling the rag getting warm. It will help break the fever and cool her body down. You can also apply it throughout her entire body".

Pesche takes the offering and applies it to her forehead.

"It feels very cold. You actually created water that is frozen. From now on I will call you Water Goddess".

Ulquiorra hits him on the head with the hilt of the zanpakuto causing Pesche to rub his head in pain. Rukia steps closer to her but Jaegers zanpakuto gets in her way.

"I am sorry Nel but I…I thought…" Rukia trails off feeling a sharp pain in her head but manages to face Jaeger. "I apologize for attacking you Grimm…" Rukia Is once again interrupted feeling she is falling to the ground and as she blinks trying to fight off passing out her eyes connect to teal eyes this time looking upon her with complete bewilderment before she loses the battle against her heavy body.

After a couple of minutes Nel's fever is subsiding some but still thrashes around a little. Jaeger pushes up from the wall he was leaning on and walks over. He removes the rag, squeezes the remaining water out and places a fresh piece of shaven ice on the rag before placing it back onto her forehead. He places a piece to her lips which instinctively causes her to snake her tongue around the melting ice which Jaeger contemplates if it's the fever or the warmth coming from his body. Once the ice is completely consumed by her scorching lips he rises to go back to the wall but her hand grips his wrist without much strength. That brings a question to his mind. Why doesn't he pull away from a weak grip?

"Please…stay". Her voice is barely audible.

"I'm not leaving the room".

"No, please…here with me". He feels her tugging him closer to her body.

Time seems to stop again as Hazel and Teal connect again. He breaks contact first and stands up making her feel dejected but soon that feeling changes into astonishment. Jaeger takes off his boots and removes the outer black cloak revealing a black sleeveless no button shirt with a long v-neck plunging down to his lower abs teasing just enough to make any woman or man want to see it all open. His black and white stripe pant sits on his hips and pools down to his feet.

Nel is actually thankful for the fever because it can mask her full on blush. He takes a deep breath and grips both her shoulders to bring her forward then shifts behind her. Nel moves herself forward to give him room. Jaeger bends his knees back as he settles himself against the headboard. Nel as if on cue leans into him pushing her back up against his chest. Neither stops to think of their position but rather the feeling of it, an old sort of feeling as if they belonged in this position from the very start.

"Do you want more to your lips"? She nods as he stretches and grabs another piece of ice. He carefully and slowly puts it to her lips soon she is snaking her tongue out then swallows it whole licking his fingers in the process.

"More…I want more…all over my body".

Jaeger grabs more of the already cut pieces and runs it along her arms causing her to flinch a little but she glides her hands along his legs mimicking his every movement using her nails to stimulate more. Nel presses further into his back and he finds himself pressing back. The friction the clothes are making between them is adding to the sensations running through their bodies. He takes a much larger piece and starts an agonizing slow journey.

It starts at the nape, down the side of her neck and it is sending good chills down her spine when he reaches her collar bone he takes his time and slowly glides the ice straight across to the other side. The tension is building as he makes his way to the middle of her neck. Her mind is running a mile a minute. Will he stop? Will he go down? More importantly why does she want him to go lower?

Jaeger lost in his own thoughts answers her silent questions by trailing back up on the other side of her neck that was left out from the previous trip. Nel is surprised but feels it to be pleasant. Now Jaeger gently blows the nape of her neck and her senses are heightened once again she pushes back against him this brings a smirk to his face. He leans in to her neck to blow near her collar bone and her breath is quicker. He grabs another piece as he is still gently blowing and this time the sweet torturous journey starts at her lips, from there he takes it straight down the middle of her neck.

The room is thick with anticipation and all the while Nel has not stopped the assault of her roaming hands. They travel from his feet and end at his hips. His pant is not thick so he can feel every massage and gentle grip her nails and finger tips provide. Nel is wearing a thin material white short kimono type robe that stops at her knees. He ceases his movements and Jaeger receives a low groan of disapproval which brings on another smirk. He continues his journey further down in between her enormous valleys and Nel is arching her back in earnest now.

The moans are getting louder as the ice hugs the curve of the inside of her breasts but he doesn't go around as not being sure of just how far he should or can take it. He continues down to her flat stomach which has four fairly noticeable abs and traces each one of course he does not neglect her navel. All of this is making them both press further into each other bringing out small moans and groans of torturous bliss. Nel's hands are now working into the inside of his thighs and brushing slightly up against his enormous hidden weapon that seems to magically grow with each passing second.

He travels further down to her much lower abdomen almost reaching past her unmentionable but what happens next catches her off guard. Jaeger moves from behind her and stands up on the bed in front of her. Nel looks up at the towering man in front of her face flushed, chest rising and falling and that brings a third smirk to his face. He slowly bends down on one knee then brings the other one down her eyes never leaves his. Jaeger grabs her ankles opening her legs and yanks her to him. Her voice gets caught in her throat as he starts to blow over her chest and stomach.

The tingles and electric vibrations sent through her entire body is making her squirm closer to him and before he realizes she wraps her legs around his waist causing him to sink into her. That makes him grit his teeth as she now also has her hands on his neck to make sure he stays put. He had been controlling himself despite the fact his body was at its limit from the start but he is finding little by little that there is something he craves more than battle, power, respect and death to his opponent. His blood lust has always taken precedence over everything else until now. Her eyes are ablaze beckoning him to come closer and just like a moth to a flame he decides to burn thoroughly and that would be a satisfying fitting end. With a low dominant growl…

"There is no turning back woman". Nel smiles as her grip tightens and brings him down closer his lips now mere inches away from hers.

"Born as Hollows we have both slowly and painfully evolved to what we are now. It has been a lonely long hard road because you have been through it too". Nel smiles as two tears escape her eyes. She is nervous but manages to calm down by letting out a sigh.

"So I was born to move forward Jaeger not turn back". Jaeger takes one hand and carefully wipes away her tears finding he does not like to see them on her as he leans his forehead to hers.

"I am going to take the bad memories and pain away". He bends down and plunges his lips hard to hers then shoves his tongue inside her mouth to taste her better. Not delicate or gentle at all. It is harsh, desperate and strong letting her know she will be safe. No more betrayal, sadness, fear and being outcast into the lonely vast desert. He will protect her as they move forward together.

* * *

><p>Karin and Yori finished eating and are playing again. The other two are holding up fort upstairs miserably each in their own room. This is seriously irking Yori. She sets the controller down and takes the control away from Karin.<p>

"Hey just because you are losing does not mean you get to cheat"! Yori ignores Karin, pulls her up by her shoulders turns her to push her face down to the couch. "Hey what are you doing"? Yori holds her in place and suddenly Karin does not feel her body there but still feels her presence.

"You didn't get enough from him? You are not my type". When she tries to turn over she feels small paws working her back along with spiritual pressure that Yori is slowly leaking into her. Karin finds herself making small noises of approval she didn't even know she could make as all the tension is leaving her body. At the end of it about ten minutes later Karin is practically drooling and has a goofy grin. Yori sits on the floor Indian style with a raised eyebrow.

"So I am not your type? If someone were to have heard you they would think otherwise". Karin blushes and sits up and looks to Yori who is stark naked causing her to blush redder.

"Put on some close will you".

"Oh oops it is a bad habit of mine as I am naked in cat form anyway especially in front of your brother. It makes him jumpy and nervous". That makes Karin laugh. She scratches the back of her neck and puts on the dress again.

"So this is what…" Yori grins.

"Yes it is what you and Yuzu heard. No one can resist my massages especially in cat form so please clear up the error with your sister. I hate being the source of misunderstandings especially if it affects Byakuya". Yori walks to the door.

"Leaving so soon"?

"Yeah I have someone to get back to. Thanks for the dinner and entertainment I had fun. Blow kisses to your brother for me". That statement causes Karin to gag. Karin can hear Yuzu "cleaning" up their shared bed room. Karin walks upstairs and stands in the hallway debating whether or not to tell Yuzu the truth. She closes her eyes.

_'Sorry Yuzu but…it is for the best. Better to get your heart broken now rather than later when you are in too deep'._

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Rukia arrive at a park. She gets off from his arms.<p>

"Thanks for coming to get me but how did you know"?

"I did tell you I would help you with the few choices you left me. More importantly what in hell were you thinking? Do you know how close to death you were? Grimmjow would have ripped you apart if anything happened to Nelliel".

Rukia looks down feeling guilty for trying to kill her but keeping Ichigo from the truth and safe from being controlled is way far more important.

"Listen carefully Rukia. It was an outside source that made Nelliel do those horrible actions last time". Rukia looks confused and tries to ask questions but he puts a finger to her lips to stop her from doing so.

"Can't you see the difference in their actions this time around? Well I can and thus know for a fact things were being forced last time. The old soul was not sent of her free will someone or something was pulling the chords". Rukia's eyes go wide.

"You need to be careful and stay in control not everything is what it seems. Whatever it is that is advising and getting you to take actions is not of pure intentions. We are out of time try to keep your thoughts clear of our conversation, clear your mind and think before you act. I will keep doing what I have been doing from the dark corners I will see you soon". He strokes her cheek and flashes away leaving Rukia alone with her thoughts.

"I tried to kill an innocent woman"? Rukia shakes her head grimacing some with the mere thought of it. "I have to keep a cool and clear head". She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "I have to get back to Chappy and return to Soul Society".

* * *

><p>Just like that Rukia was gone a full week like she had said. No one knew of her trip to Hueco Mundo or what transpired there. Rukia has not heard a word from the being but oddly enough has felt its presence at times. Rukia is now on her way to the penthouse avoiding to go to Ichigo's house knowing the last words she uttered to him. Rukia holds her chest remembering the chosen words.<p>

_"If you really care about me do what I ask and be happy with…Orihime. I will be here for a week, just go back, Ichigo"._

Rukia cannot see the big rock in front of her so she stumbles right into it twisting her ankle in a position not intended to.

"Ouch damn it! Who the hell put you there"?

"If you are expecting an answer you are crazier than I thought".

Ulquiorra swiftly picks her up though she is struggling against him.

"Hi Akachan…thanks but I can walk".

"Keep struggling and we will only get more stares". Rukia blushes looking around and finds people are looking. That makes her still in his arms. "Has that 'being' come back"?

"No and I have not been able to feel it either. I think maybe it used to much power. I'm just so confused, Nel and Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra interrupts.

"Do not seem to be a threat? That is because they are not".

"How do you know"?

"You are going to have to trust me besides…Grimmjow has not come to finish you off for what you did to her". Rukia rubs her eyes fighting back a headache.

After a few minutes they are coming out of the elevator and stop at the door. They hear different voices and chuckling.

"I wonder what they are doing in there. Sounds like a lot of people. Can you put me down now"?

"Not a chance in hell. Do you remember the night on the Pawns rooftop"? She nods. "I told you I would remain silent". She nods again as he smirks devilishly. "Guess what tonight I break my silence". This makes Rukia weary not really knowing what to expect. Her questioning gaze gets him to answer. "Do not worry. I will not disclose anything you do not wish me too. I am simply making my presence known".

Rukia gives up and enters the code Ulquiorra quickly memorizes the sequence. Upon entering he closes the door with his foot and everyone looks to see who walked in. The whole gang is there playing Monopoly a game famous for turning loving friends into money hungry enemies. Ichigo, Renji, Toshiro, Chad, Uryu, Rangiku, Orihime and Tatsuki are there and they all seem surprised as to who just walked in carrying Rukia in his arms. Rukia smiles nervously.

"Hi everybody…umm Akachan please put me down now". There is total silence. Ichigo's brow is furrowed staring at the pair.

Orihime has the same expression on her face. Most of the group did not know what to say. There standing in front of them is a former enemy of a brutal war holding Rukia. Given he did save her life when wounded from the Hollow Uryu obliterated granted Orihime explained how she rejected his death and is not a threat but it's still awkward not to mention Rukia and Ulquiorra do not know she finally came clean but there is confusion and apprehension lingering. Ulquiorra smirks.

"Good evening to all of you". Then he looks down at Rukia. "Where should I put you down"? Rukia is getting redder by every passing second.

"My bed room is upstairs". Ulquiorra steps out of his converse black slips and makes for the stairs then begins to walk up. "I'll be back down in a moment guys". Renji goes to say something but stops before saying anything. Ichigo however heads upstairs.

Ulquiorra comes out of Rukia's room and stops to look at Ichigo. Ulquiorra is looking intently into his eyes searching for a sign anything that speaks remembrance. Ulquiorra sighs with disappointment and continues to walk closer to Ichigo and gets stopped by his hand.

"What do you want with Rukia"? Ulqiorra looks towards his arm then back up at Ichigo.

"Do you remember Pawn"? Ichigo's brows furrow.

"What do you mean by that? In Urahara's basement you whispered the same words".

"If you cannot remember do not waste my time". Ulquiorra tries to yank back his arm from Ichigo's iron grip but fails as the grip only tightens.

"Rukia is not a waste of time".

"Then hurry up and remember or you will regret it". Ulquiorra manages to get his arm back but only because Ichigo got an eerie feeling after hearing those words and let go."Force it out of her". Ulquiorra heads downstairs as Ichigo walks to Rukia's door and knocks.

Then out of nowhere there's like a crashing sound so he just pushes the door open. There is Rukia on the floor holding her ankle with a box of Chappy stuff all over. She had Renji get it from Ichigo's house to make up for the fact he was AWOL while the Hollow incident occurred and he had been feeling guilty over not being there for her. Ichigo rushes over to her and kneels next to her.

"Let me look at it". Rukia nods but doesn't look up to meet his gaze feeling that if she does her whole resolve will melt away like fresh fallen snow upon reaching an eager child's warm cheeks. Rukia is barefoot.

"Wow it is pretty swollen. I can massage it if you can take some pain". Rukia nods but still refuses to look at him even when she entered the penthouse. Ichigo was the first person she spotted like always but did not linger and Ichigo can sense that. It is seriously pissing him off but he brushes it away knowing she is in real pain. He grabs her foot and rests it against his upper thigh since he is sitting on his legs then starts massaging in a circular motion. Rukia hisses.

"Sorry…but it can't be helped just hold onto me or hit me if it helps". Rukia bites her lip and through her hair she is studying his sexy face with the look of determination. His brows furrowed as in deep concentration, his amber orbs getting slightly darker and those lips with a slight curve at the corner as if he discovered the root of the problem.

"Rukia this is going to hurt more I'm going for the sweet spot". Meaning the place where the slight dislocation happened.

"Damn Gigai". She plants her hands on the floor as if bracing herself. "Go ahead I am ready Strawberry". Ichigo smiles a bit at the use of the nick name. He holds her ankle steady then pulls her foot and pushes it back into the right place earning a small groan. He continues to turn her ankle in precise circular motions. Rukia leans her head forward and stops his hand.

"Sorry again but I promise it will feel better". Ichigo starts slowly pouring his Reiatsu into her making it feel a lot better but he wanted to get it into the right position first. Rukia's hands are now gripping his shoulders as his energy is flowing through her making her whole entire body tingle.

"Nakama, Nakama…" Rukia is chanting like a mantra making Ichigo to smirk trying to hold back the chuckle threatening to come out. Ichigo pulls her foot up and kisses her ankle softly.

"See all better". Ichigo stands up and starts picking up the Chappy accessories. "Guess it's better than sex toys or is it"? Rukia turns bright red at that question. Ichigo puts the box in a corner and heads to the door.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting something"? Ichigo stops at the doorway.

"Oh yes, sorry about that". Ichigo walks back towards the box, picks it up and places it in her closet then walks towards the door leaving a pissed off confused Rukia on the floor as he closes the door behind him. Ichigo exhales laughing a little bit.

"You are going to come to me Rukia". Ichigo walks back down to find Ulquiorra sitting on a chair and yet there's still someone to break the silence. Ichigo takes the seat he was in before the pair's magical entrance which is next to Orihime on the floor. "So what have you been up to Ulquiorra"?

"Lucio is my name". Renji makes a snicker.

"What the fuck Lucio"? Renji crosses his arms.

"I believe Ichigo asked me Grimz".

"Who the fuck are you calling Grimz"? Ichigo puts a hand to Renji's shoulder to quiet him down.

"My sister knows you as such. Why change your name"?

"Address me as such and maybe I'll answer you". Ichigo smiles a little irked and shoves Renji back on to the floor where they are all sitting.

"Alright Lucio, why the name change"? Orihime's eyes have not left Lucio's form not even once.

"It is rather simple I am no longer the mindless Puppet being strung along". That word took Orihime back to the time her heart broke upon seeing him with that "despicable slut" in the alley way.

"While I cannot nor want to forget where I come from I am very different now whether I like it or not and just like all of you wish to shed away some darkness from that disgusting _usurper_. He stripped us all bare for his own ulterior motives. He never cared for our kind or world". His eyes turned somewhat darker.

"If he would not have betrayed and manipulated us with lies we would not be having this friendly chat right now". Orihime's eyes are glistening as she fights them back listening to the pain inflicted in his voice. Ichigo closes his eyes as they all let it sink in knowing betrayal and loss up close and personal.

"We also know of bonds and pride in Hueco Mundo we remember our cold birth, lingering souls attached to what was snuffed out and left to rot. I just want a little light and a fresh start to my existence though I know a name will not atone nor wash away any of my sins".

Lucio stops his rant realizing he was sharing way too much of his feelings. He sits up straightening himself. The group actually sympathizes with him and finds it unsettling because they do not know what he and Rukia know. That they already had forgave and accepted him. Each in his or her own way during a time robbed from their memories. Ichigo clears his throat.

"So Lucio means light".

"Yes it does".

"Sounds so fucked up it actually works especially how your eyes light up looking from the right angle".

Ichigo tilts his head leaning a little towards Lucio's gaze which was set upon Orihime. Lucio did not notice but the time he was speaking it was entirely right into Orihime's eyes and she was so lost in his words she did not notice gazing right back into his. Rukia comes back down still walking funny but much better. She is panicking a little seeing at how everyone is kind of quiet. Lucio catches Ichigo off guard hitting him square in the face with a pillow causing his head to jerk back with feathers flying out making everyone to start laughing. Ichigo hurls one back and just like that the awkwardly fun night started.

About two hours later Rangiku was stumbling all over the place as Toshiro supports her making sure she doesn't hit the ground. She is kissing his neck making him blush completely in front of everyone though everybody is pretty much occupied with music and/or drinking. They make it upstairs to her room and as soon as they stumble in Rangiku pushes him down to the bed. She is grinning from ear to ear and jumps on him grinding her voluptuous body against his. This makes Toshiro moan and grip her hips and soon enough they are going at it still fully clothed except Rangiku is bouncing over his exposed hips all the while guiding her bounce by the vice grip on her thighs. No one downstairs is aware of their activities.

* * *

><p>Another three hours go by and Renji is crawling sloppily over to Rukia.<p>

"Ruks I'm…" He hiccups…"Sooo sorry". Another hiccup leaves his thoroughly drenched with alcohol mouth making Rukia sigh.

"Listen carefully one more time Renji". He drops his head on her lap as she strokes his straight hair. "Stop apologizing so what if I was lying in a park out in the cold attacked by a Hollow, could have been dead and you didn't notice till three days later".

He makes whimpers into her lap making her chuckle but Renji's distraction to Rukia's plight was about to say something not liking how Rukia was rubbing it in.

"Life happens so what I got hurt. That has been our life our duty for a while now. We trust each other to survive on our own or together". Rukia smiles softly looking down to him as she strokes his hair as if soothing his worries away.

"Ever since we were small that has been our way…but I am so happy you found someone, something so special that everything else fades into the background so please cherish it hold it tightly and never look back, never let go".

That brings a smile from everyone but Tatsuki quickly makes a dash to the balcony. Renji wipes his face and gets up but Rukia signals him to stay put as she gets up. Rukia slides the door open and slides it shut so that Tatsuki and her can have privacy.

"I have been…so cruel to you…" She wipes her face still looking to the moon…"and yet you say such sappy heartfelt words".

"I have said cruel things as well and I understand you were protecting the people you love". Rukia smiles. "One of the things I respect about you is that you speak from your heart whether it's cold or warm it is the truth do not change that. Renji needs someone strong willed that can snap him into shape and mend his wounded heart. There are deep wounds within him and I believe you can help with the healing process. In time he will open up completely to you and just so you know there are things even I do not know".

"I absolutely hate that about you Rukia". Tatsuki laughs while Rukia smirks. "The ability to make people believe the impossible, to reach for what they even cannot see, to push harder and believe in themselves. It is what got Ichigo into a war he had no business in…but it is what made him into the strong young man he is today with the ability to open up and let others in. To love and trust others".

Tatsuki hugs Rukia catching her off guard. "Most of all the ability to forgive himself for his mother's death…thank you Rukia".

Rukia is now letting silent tears escape as she is hugging Tatsuki tightly. They spend about ten more minutes soaking in comfortable silence and letting the breeze dry their tears. Renji manages to slide the door open curiosity killing him softly.

"Sorry I got scared when I heard nothing thought someone got thrown over the ledge but not just me everyone else too they even made bets on who would win". Both of the young women chuckle.

"Just take me home Stud". She kisses his lips softly and he smiles into the kiss.

"I can definitely do that". Tatsuki waves at Rukia and walks in letting everybody have it.

"My little Firecracker is amazing. Thanks Ruks you always know what to say". He pulls her into a hug which she returns.

"You know I am wiser and smarter than you". They both chuckle as Renji gets a request of help from Ichigo. He turns to leave but Rukia holds him tighter.

"Ruks…what's wrong? Please I know we have been apart but I am here now". Rukia shakes her head and lets go facing the night sky and holding on to the ledge.

"I am okay just missed you that's all. Now go before your girlfriend kills my boy…" Rukia stops herself…"My berry Strawberry…" She laughs nervously.

"Oh no you are not doing this again what are you keeping from me"? Rukia smiles and walks past him to join the others. Tatsuki has Ichigo in a headlock while Orihime is dancing around rather clumsily as the drinks are taking their toll. Renji kisses Tatsuki's neck distracting her off of Ichigo. Ichigo takes a much needed breath.

"Its not even my fault, Orihime threw herself on me". As Ichigo gets up from the floor Orihime jumps onto Chad and begins to rub herself seductively against him like a cat would. Chad is blushing and tries to softly pry her off.

"See she's had too much to drink Tats".

Lucio is getting rather annoyed he had tried to take away her choices of drinks by moving bottles away or emptying one using the sink without anyone noticing but she still managed to get a little here and there. Uryu is also losing his patience as Orihime is rubbing up against his perfectly sculpted interest.

_'What are you waiting for? Show her Quincy's do not share'._ Uryu is brought out from his thoughts by the sight of Orihime jumping on Chad straddling his waist. Everyone is amused in a way watching a usually very shy Orihime acting as such with the exception of Lucio and a very fuming mad Quincy.

"Get your over developed cat in heat frame away from my man"! Uryu grabs her by the waist, yanks her to the couch then walks back to a very surprised Chad. Uryu pulls his head down maneuvering him into a hot tongue dueling kiss. That sobers Orihime really quickly. Ichigo lets his beer bottle spill, Rukia chokes on the nacho chips she was practically swallowing whole, Lucio grins, Renji whom was holding Tatsuki drops her to the floor.

Tatsuki landing with a thud quietly rubs her bottom but remains transfixed on the couple like everyone else. Uryu pulls away a little dizzy from the kiss not the drinks he's had. Clearing his throat he holds Chad's hand.

"Chad and I are together…well not officially in a relationship"… He takes a deep breath…"but we should be". He sighs and turns to face Chad who is dumbstruck at the moment.

"I know it was my idea to keep it a secret till…" Uryu takes another deep breath and lets it out…"I stopped being a coward and I am done…" Uryu does not get another word out as his lips are captured into another mind blowing kiss. Rukia is still coughing now in the kitchen though and turning purple. Her tears are being forced out and Ichigo snaps out of his stupor and moves to the kitchen.

"Rukia…" He quickly runs to her and stands behind her performing the Heimlich maneuver. Rukia coughs up a rather large jagged piece of a nacho chip while other pieces fly out too. She leans into his back slight heaving coming from her. "That's it breathe with me". As Ichigo takes breaths she soon falls in synch with his.

"Damn Gigai…damn chips". Rukia coughs again. "They are too addictive just like you…" Rukia freezes after blurting out. Ichigo's heart was already racing from fear of her choking to death but now it is racing for a totally different reason. He buries his head on the crook of her neck as she raises her hand to his face.

"Are you okay? You scared me half to death".

"Yeah, thanks to you".

Renji walks in.

"Hey Ruks, you okay"?

Rukia tries to move but Ichigo does not let go.

"She almost choked to death".

"You idiot great going! I swear you were born to shove anything into your mouth. Guess you lucked out Ichi…" Rukia hurls a cup at Renji hitting him upside the head not permitting him to continue.

* * *

><p>Another hour goes by and Rukia is picking up some stuff scattered around the living room. Everyone else left to the other penthouse where they currently live since Byakuya's plan took flight finally. Lucio had to carry Orihime as she passed out from having too much to drink especially when she did a toast with a shot of Tequila for the new couple Chad and Uryu. Ichigo who now lives in the room located between Rukia and Rangiku is upstairs taking a shower after Orihime emptied her stomach full of liquor and other condiments.<p>

_'I cannot believe the plan is already happening. What am I going to do? Things are hard enough already, keeping things from him…and turning him away'._

Rukia is snapped away from her thoughts as Ichigo walks downstairs with just a towel wrapped tightly around his lower hips showing the curve that leads down to his manhood. His upper body has a few drops here and there making his body glisten. Rukia all but needs a bib to pick up the drool. Her eyes never leaving his form as Ichigo walks over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water. She is mesmerized by how the water is trickling down his parched throat. The water is making his throat constrict, his chest rising and falling while breathing through his perfect nose. Rukia gulps hard realizing she is thirsty herself but of something thicker and tastier than water.

"Hey midget I told you to wait for me and I'd help you clean up". Ichigo has not noticed the effect he is having on her. His words bring Rukia back to reality.

"Oh it's okay I am almost done anyway Strawberry".

"I'll be right back I'll put some clothes on". Ichigo adjusts his towel then runs upstairs and Rukia wishes that damn towel would drop. After a few minutes he comes back wearing a black flannel pant and a white tank. Rukia yawns and takes a sip of beer from a bottle. "How can you still drink"?

"I only had a sip of yours earlier". Ichigo glares at her. "Okay I had three bottles and some of yours but I'm not tipsy". Ichigo smirks.

Some time passes by and they are laughing as they have been catching up. The clock reads four fifteen in the morning.

"I cannot believe it though, Chad and Uryu together. Who would have thought it"?

"I know but it doesn't bother me in the slightest. I just feel sorry for Chad with a possessive know it all Quincy on his hands". They laugh at that statement. "Hey midget could you do me a favor and see Yuzu. She has been acting weird".

Rukia looks worried she had sent her and Karin a message through a hell butterfly telling them she is okay and will be back soon.

"What is the matter"?

"She acts the same but there's a feeling like she is forcing smiling. Karin and Byakuya do not seem to know what it is but come to think of it Byakuya is acting weird himself".

"Don't worry Strawberry, I will find out tomorrow…on a different subject how are things between you and Orihime"? Ichigo smiles softly and takes a sip of beer since Rukia convinced him to join her.

"We are in a good place". Rukia balls her hands into fists on her lap. They are both sitting on the floor. "I broke up with her about a week ago". Rukia looks up with a slight smile though is quick to remove it before he looks up.

"What happened? You guys looked…really comfortable and happy". Her own statement made her sulk.

"I couldn't keep lying to myself or to her. I love…her as a special young woman whom I admire, respect and can talk to about my worries. But I cannot share my heart or…" Ichigo hesitates but looks up into Rukia's eyes and his determination comes back. Rukia's face is burning feeling his penetrating stare but her eyes do not look away…"or my bed. I cannot go on beyond kissing her without feeling guilt that I would use her to get away from my real feelings".

Rukia's heart is racing as her mind for once is blank not thinking of consequences. "Everything I have my body, heart and soul belong…" Rukia does not remember how Ichigo is much closer to her now because she is crawling over to where he is. Rukia reaches Ichigo and both are kneeling. Ichigo is looking down on her as he is much, much taller than her. Rukia hooks her arms around Ichigo's neck as his wrap around her waist. "I belong to you".

Their lips meet in perfect sync as if they were always meant to be touching. Their slick tongues automatically start dancing in each other's delightful warm mouths. The kiss is slow and lazy at first but soon it gets more desperate and demanding. Ichigo's arms are now exploring under her Chappy t-shirt while one of her hands is gripping the back of his head playing with his longer hair as the other hand is gripping the shirt trying to get it off him.

Ichigo's hands come down to her legs he takes one and hooks it around his waist holding her to steady her soon Rukia catches on and places the other one herself to his waist. Feeling that she is secure around him he places both of his hands under her bottom to give her support as he stands up and head towards the stairs eyes open but never breaking the kiss. The whole time their lips remain attached as he ascends the stairs. As they pass Rangiku's door curiosity gets the best of them and so Ichigo stops briefly to listen in.

"Taichoooou…" Rangiku is whining and moaning at the same time. "I need…to sleep". They hear Toshiro grunting and chuckling darkly.

"It is your fault Matsumoto. Ough, Ough okay…" He sighs loudly…It is your fault Rangiku for flaunting my girls to the world". Rangiku giggles as he is talking about her breasts.

"Your girls need air, To-shi-ro…just keep taking me apart".

Rukia and Ichigo chuckle low as they walk away.

Author's note: Try listening to Evanescence's song titled Lost in Paradise acoustic live it's beautiful and helps to understand Rukia's feelings through this scene.

"Let's go to my room all the way down there". Ichigo nods and captures her lips once again. Rukia closes the door using her foot as Ichigo stumbles over to the bed. Ichigo kneels on her bed, puts one hand on the bed as he slowly lowers them both to the bed. Rukia's legs are still locked around his waist and starts to push up his shirt with one hand to pull at his pant. Ichigo smirks into the kiss and slightly pulls away.

"Such in a hurry my wicked little girl…"She smiles devilishly at him…"guess I can help you out".

Ichigo pushes up from the bed, pulls his shirt off rather slowly and that is driving Rukia insane with want. Once the shirt is tossed somewhere he starts untying the knot taking his sweet time so Rukia decides to help out by using her tiny foot. That little act makes him close his eyes as she strokes his already painfully swollen member. His head drops back, stomach flexing as she uses both of her feet to stroke him up and down pressing harder and harder. Ichigo grabs both of her ankles to keep her from getting him there too quickly.

He yanks her softly to the edge of the bed spreading her legs apart and let's go so that he can pull it and the boxers off at the same time his eyes never leaving hers. Rukia is almost hypnotized by his lust full orbs which are her safe haven. Rukia takes a hand and begins to wander down to his perfectly shaped six abs almost eight and rukia swears Kami himself designed them by his own hands, the trail leading down to his hips, with trimmed blondish hair at the base then finally to his member standing at full attention long and thick. Ichigo growls lowly at how her soft touches are making him flex all over sending shock waves. There is the sticky sweet substance at the tip to prove it making Rukia lick her lips.

"You are a damn God Ichigo sent to take me apart for my sins". Ichigo smirks and kneels down to reach her face.

"Then you are my lost Goddess and I will put you back together, my Luv". Rukia smiles as he grabs her legs and wraps them securely around his waist once again. Ichigo kneels on the bed and brings them down grinding himself against her core as he kisses her senseless.

They are both moaning as the friction between them increases the fire within. Ichigo sits back a little to help get her shirt off while Rukia sits up following his lead trying to keep the kiss going. They are both moving at the speed of light, broken kisses meeting in a frenzy as Ichigo slides down her pants to throw them somewhere along his while Rukia rids the intrusive shirt and un-snaps her bra flinging them to Kami knows where leaving her with just her light purple boy shorts. Ichigo gets pulled down by Rukia so that he is pressed into her sweet spot. They are grinding against each other but it is not enough.

"Ichigo, my King, take them off". The words are breathless and pleading almost desperate. Ichigo puts hands on either side of her hips, pulls them down and with her help kicks them away. Ichigo freezes in place looking at the wonderful sight.

Rukia panting for breath, legs opened wide ready to take him, eyes glazed over with want, breasts plump, her own essence dripping with anticipation. Biting his lower lip he starts licking a trail up inside her right leg while stroking up her other leg using his hand. Rukia arches a little but cannot take it anymore. She yanks him up by the hands.

"Ichigo I do not want to be unsheathed any longer. Make me yours". Rukia startles herself as tears are threatening to overflow. Ichigo quickly crawls in between her legs and shifts up a little in order to touch her cheeks.

"Rukia my Luv, please tell me what is happening. I am here with you and I'm not going anywhere". But Rukia knows better it is her who will disappear at any moment and lose him forever. Rukia reaches up to cup his face.

"I just want to cherish, to remember this always, forever etched into my heart". Rukia nuzzles into his touch and kisses his hand bringing his other over her heart. Ichigo can feel her heartbeat racing "I feel empty without you please fill me". Ichigo lowers himself down to her face ghosting over her mouth.

"I'm going to show you how no one else can ever exist here". Ichigo moves her hand to his heart now. If he cannot get to her with words and to tell him what's afflicting her then he will love her to reinforce and etch himself deep inside of her soul. He gives her a quick tap on her eager lips. "This is going to hurt".

"Its okay I was born ready for you". Rukia can still sense his hesitation so she takes her hand and guides him in. Gasps are heard in the room at the tight feel.

"You…should at least have let me use…my fingers to stretch…"Ichigo stops with a hitch in his voice as Rukia pushes him in further pressing her feet to his backside.

"Ichigo…just…push the rest of the way in hard. Ichigo lifts himself onto his forearms and thrusts hard and fast then lies still. The penetration makes Rukia hiss in pain. "Keep moving Ichigo._ Damn it I forgot how painful it is. I guess it's like the first time never happened"._

Ichigo pulls out slowly almost coming completely then pushes back in. He is gritting his teeth as she is tight, hot and slippery inside.

"You feel so damn good". He bends down to kiss the tears of pain away before pleasure completely takes over. "I'm sorry Luv". She shakes her head and starts meeting his long deep thrusts. Ichigo can tell it is still hurting so he starts pouring his spirit energy into her while still thrusting this makes Rukia moan out loud and pushes him in deeper by shifting a little.

Ichigo's breathing is heavy and soon he is lost inside the feeling he brings his hands to the top part of the headboard and still slowly is plunging deeper taking longer strokes. Rukia is repeating his name like a sacred mantra. All of Ichigo's arms and back muscles are flexing with every single movement sending Rukia to run her nails up and down his back and arms leaving a red trail in their wake.

"Oh Kami…" Rukia sits up a little to lick and nip his neck the sensations cause Ichigo to take up speed. He manages to lower himself and take one of her breasts into his mouth, one hand still on the headboard while the other is on her other breast.

"Ichigo fuck…it is too much". That makes him smile and feel more determined to bring her to the brink of madness but Rukia has other plans so she pulls him down and quickly glides over on top to ride him.

The single action opens her up wider and Ichigo feels as if he is losing himself inside her warm cavern and never wants to be found to hell with life. Ichigo starts to moan and grunt louder as Rukia starts alternating between rocking back and forth to bouncing. He reaches up to suckle on her bouncing bosoms. Rukia is now the one hanging onto the headboard for leverage and seems to be getting louder and louder with his name leaving in screams.

The fact he is still pouring his spirit energy into it and using his wicked warm mouth to devour her whole is too much. Rukia arches her back letting go of the headboard, her head leaning back a little so he cannot see her face and places her small hands on his legs to help her move. Ichigo's hands are now on her hips assisting her movements and thrusting upwards as well.

"Shit Ru…kia…I can't hang on much…longer…" He is determined to make her come first though. Rukia can feel something eerie crawling within her subconscious trying to get control. Her eyes are showing the struggle as they flash between violet and pitch black.

_'no you can't take this moment away from me! No I won't let you, not now please'._ Ichigo totally oblivious to her inner plight starts rubbing her magical button. "Ohhhh, Kami Ichi-ichi-ichi…"

Rukia's eyes are completely black as she is staring towards the ceiling searching for the heavens with a creepy smile etched on her face.

"Luv let go". Those very words bring out violets again regaining the helm. Rukia now stares straight into his eyes. His brows furrowed, his orbs hold determination, lust, helplessness but most of all love. Rukia finds this the sexiest look ever and screams his name with a high pitch to the universe one more time making sure they all know he belongs only to her.

"ICHIGO…" Her body starts to convulse in utter pleasure and strangling Ichigo's member from the inside. He continues to thrust helping her ride it out longer but finds it hard as her walls clamping violently around his member is driving him insane. Ichigo finally falls off the cliff following her into a mind shattering release. Rukia can feel his thick hot substance filling her completely inside with a burst of Reiatsu and brings her yet again into another release.

Ichigo keeps pumping his seed into her womb slowly emptying himself dry. Rukia brings her head and body down to his chest completely exhausted and sated still connected. Ichigo wraps his arms around her back making lazy circles and nuzzling into her hair planting a gentle lingering kiss on her head. Rukia is biting and sucking on his neck harshly as if marking him bringing growls from his mouth.

"I'm in love with everything you are Kuchiki, Rukia, my Rukia, my everything".

"I love you with…everything I have. I love every piece of you, all that makes you inside out. No matter what happens you are mine, Kurosaki, Ichigo". Rukia works on the other side of his neck and he is hardening once again. He holds her face still and once again finds tears. Softly he wipes them away with his thumbs and buries his hands into her hair thrusting his tongue deep inside.

* * *

><p>It is ten o'clock and Byakuya silently curses at himself for the outing he had with Yoruichi and Kisuke last night. The girls stayed over at their friend's house again or so he thinks. He holds his head feeling after effects of a couple of drinks. He drags himself to take a much needed shower. Karin just finished folding clothes and putting them away as Yuzu is done making breakfast for Byakuya. Once he is done with grooming he makes his way downstairs not graceful at all, sits on a chair and drops his head on the table with a thud. Karin laughs.<p>

"What's the matter Kuchiki"?

"It is this cursed Gigai". Karin laughs again.

"Just like your sister blaming the Gigai for your short comings". Byakuya lifts his gaze to glare at her. "I knew it you were drinking"! Karin laughs harder.

"Please…"Byakuya massages his temples…"keep it down".

Yuzu walks over with food and that makes him cringe.

"You can't offer him that he went drinking last night with Yoruichi". Yuzu stops to look at him.

"Is that true Kuchiki, Byakuya"? He sighs before answering.

"Yes it is Kurosaki, Yuzu". They are back to using honorifics after the Yoruichi incident especially since Karin has not bothered to clarify the misunderstanding. Yuzu slams the pitcher of tea down causing him to clutch his head tighter.

"No wonder you didn't realize Karin and I were here". She crosses her arms matter of factly. He looks up at her.

"You both were here without any supervision"? Karin sees another opportunity to drive them further apart.

"Yeah we even had Kevin and a friend over for a few minutes". Yuzu looks at Karin wide eyed as if asking why she divulged that information.

"We do not need babysitters besides you have better things to do like keeping bad company and chugging cheap drinks. How can you stain your Twenty Eight Head of The Kuchiki Clan Captain of The Six Division in The Gotei Thirteen Title"?

Byakuya's eyes grow wide with anger as he stands up. Karin can see things have gone out of hand.

"You dare question my pride and capabilities little girl. Do you think because you can see…"He takes a step closer but Yuzu doesn't back away though her eyes reflect sadness…"apparitions or ghosts if you will and have Kurosaki, Ichigo for a brother gives you the right to belittle me or my Nakama? What do you really know of me"?

He makes his way to the stairs. "Make sure not to go anywhere the both of you are confined to this house till further notice". He makes his way back upstairs in all his cold glory however he walks back, lowers himself down to Yuzu's face and looks right into her eyes.

"And no one and I mean no one especially little boys like _Kevin-Kun_ are allowed to step foot into this house unless I give permission. Is that clear young ladies"? He stands up straight like if he was addressing his Division. They both nod. "That will not do". Karin answers first.

"Yes it is Kuchiki, Byakuya". He then looks at Yuzu who has her gaze to the floor.

"It is crystal clear Kuchiki-Sama". He makes his way upstairs. The girls remain in silence until they hear the door slam shut making them both jump.

"Well someone's angry". Yuzu starts picking up the food while big drops of tears escape her eyes ignoring Karin's words. "He's just like a scolding father". Once again she does not get a response from her twin.

* * *

><p>Rukia feels someone caressing her face gently and lightly. She fights the urge to sleep and opens her eyes. There is standing a tall young man with the most beautiful baby blue eyes. Rukia is startled remembering how she should be in bed with Ichigo. Rukia looks around and realizes there are skyscrapers towering to the bright sky full of white clouds, trees, a large river and can even hear barking somewhere nearby. He extends a hand to help her up. Rukia though not recognizing him takes him up on the offer. Once on her feet she looks down to see she is wearing her Shinigami attire. His attire looks oddly familiar matter of fact he feels familiar.<p>

"You are…I'm in…"

"Yes my lovely flower you are in Ichigo's inner world". Her eyes are wide but not from fear. "My name is Tensa Ichigo's Zanpakutō in Bankai form". He holds his head and sways a little so Rukia quickly moves to hold him up.

His body is slouching on hers but soon she feels two strong arms holding her tightly. Rukia is caught off guard but does what feels natural and returns the hug with the same strong grip.

"It is okay I am here, you are not alone". Rukia does not understand why he is doing this but this is also part of Ichigo and she feels the immense sadness coming from him.

"I never got the chance to thank you for awakening me with the most breath taking beautiful Zanpakutō I have ever seen. You brought me to life from my deep slumber".

Rukia shakes her head.

"You cannot thank me for something Ichigo already had besides thanks to you Ichigo was able to save me on countless times". She can feel him shaking.

"I am truly sorry for not being able to stop…" Rukia wonders what he is talking about. Tensa looks at her still holding her but there are tears in his eyes. "I remember what we did to you, to your babies". Rukia's already big eyes stretch even bigger.

"I have Ichigo's memory locked away along with Shiro. That is why Ichigo does not remember. It is a must to keep him locked away as that is the part of him that did the horrible act". Rukia is struggling to speak but there are no words just tears that come out. Her voice lost.

"It is the single most devastating regret I have". He wipes her cheeks softly. "I have loved you since the day you woke me but…"Tensa closes his eyes and opens them with determination…"but there is someone I love more than anyone or anything else, even more than my own existence, more than you".

Rukia smiles while she is crying. "Ichigo…" Rukia hugs him tighter as words still fail her.

"I know it would destroy him and there would be no coming back from that". Tensa pushes her away. "I cannot allow that not know not ever. I will do whatever it takes to keep him safe even have him lose his virginity to Orihime. Even if it means to bind Ichigo and her together as you two were…please keep away from him it is getting harder to suppress his memories and Shiro…"

His eyes are cold, dark and unyielding but Rukia knows better. She can feel his love for her even as his form is retrieving away from her. Rain is now pouring, lightning and thunder, the skies are grey it feels so cold. Rukia smiles even more brilliantly than before though tears are matching the skies. Rukia yells at the top of her lungs.

"Thank you Tensa…I know now more than ever…I am doing the right thing. He will never know. We will keep him safe. None of you were responsible! I love you too"!

Rukia wakes up, tears in her eyes with a very clueless sound asleep Ichigo lying completely over her entire frame. Rukia holds him tighter causing him to snuggle closer to her and burying his head further on the pillow they both share. Rukia tries to go back to sleep and enjoy the little time she has left with the only man that will ever hold her heart.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I am sorry for the delay =( I hope you guys are still with me =) we are getting closer to knowing the identity of who this "Divine being" is. Stick around please remember you are my mojo. **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to Converse, Monopoly, Evanescence or any of their songs. Amy Lee has the most amazing and beautiful voice I have ever heard, angelic and haunting at the same time! Her soul speaks through her music! Definitely check them out and I mean older songs too. I have been a fan for many years. My favorite band ever! =) Sorry I went all fangirl lol See you soon. =) P.s I decided to give Ulquiorra the fresh start he so desperately wants so that is why I changed his name in the part where he gave an explanation and going forward it will be his name. I did follow Tite Kubo in using Spanish like names lol please try to embrace the change he needs it lol Please stop by and review if you can =)


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Rukia wakes up stretching her limbs. She feels wonderful, not sore at all. She starts giggling like a love struck fool.

"It must be Ichigo's Reiryoku". Rukia hugs the pillow to her body which smells like his cologne. "I can still feel him through me". Rukia is blushing realizing she is still bare and grabs her Chappy robe to cover heading out into the hallway.

"I need a shower and I'm hungry". Rukia can hear Ichigo and Toshiro's voices coming from downstairs but decides to get a much needed bath. She is humming to one of her favorite tunes while scrubbing her most private places which are no longer private since a certain Strawberry made it his personal business to explore every inch of her.

She gets a chill up and down her spine just thinking about the different ways he made her body bend and twist to his every whim and desire. Rukia grabs more of her strawberry body wash. She is now singing Teenage Dream by Katy Perry and once she is washing her hair Rukia decides a soak would not be too bad. It is three thirty in the afternoon. Rukia gets into the prefilled tub and sinks slowly until the water is right above her upper lip almost reaching her nostrils. Her body is relaxing so Rukia closes her eyes just trying to enjoy the soak. Rukia smiles before opening her eyes and suddenly there is nothing but darkness. No bath room, no tub, no water no light but she is still undressed.

"_Where the hell am I"? A deep penetrating chilling to the bone voice talks to her._

"_Hell is exactly where you are my dear". There is a dark figure standing in the distance and all that can be heard is a painful wail. Little by little body parts start to fall from the void surrounding her. It smells just as horrible as the ghastly pieces look. Rukia is confused and now she is wearing her Shinigami attire. A red cero erupts into the vast darkness and Rukia immediately knows the source._

"_Ichigo…" The painful roar makes Rukia clutch her ears feeling as they might pop. Her eyes remain closed until there is an eerie silence daring her to look. Rukia reluctantly starts opening them knowing she needs to look and figure out what in the "Court of Pure Souls" is happening. _

_Finding the courage finally looking and the first thing she sees is a torn Shinigami pant being held by white material tied around his waist. Rukia slowly brings her head up as more and more is bare, his eight abs in pale ashy white skin, his Hollow hole with the markings extending out from it stretching across to his broad shoulders, his clavicle covered by red tufts on either side, his extremely sharp long teeth just begging to tear something apart, his long pointy nose and finally to what use to be her safe haven that reassured her everything would be okay but are completely dark, empty and devoid of warmth now. _

_Rukia brings up her hand slowly but gets stopped dead in her tracks as he plunges one clawed hand harshly into her stomach. The pain is so strong and all Rukia can do is clutch to his arm for support. Her eyes are softened still and when she looks up it is Ichigo's eyes that are staring down in anguish and utter devastation. Ichigo screams a high pitch with tears in his eyes so Rukia goes to hug him in order to comfort him but he vanishes leaving Rukia in a heap on the floor. Rukia is sobbing frantically looking for him._

"_Do you see now? Why you must stick to the agreement. He will be doomed to live out the rest of his miserable days in agonizing pain for you and your unborn children". Rukia looks in the distance to see a Hollow ichigo reliving the moment he killed her. That drives him further into darkness destroying everything and everyone in his path._

"_No…please no…he cannot…Ichigo my love…" Rukia sobs into her shaking hands._

"_He will be trapped in torturous hell till someone strikes him down and even in death his soul will have no peace". Rukia's voice is small and hoarse._

"_I will not back out…please…please spare him this pain. I will do anything please…" Rukia puts her hands together as if praying. The voice goes back to neutral soft yet firm._

"_I am sorry but it was necessary to show you what will happen"._

"_Once it is done he will not…" Rukia cannot finish the sentence as the wails are still being heard._

"_Fear not once it is done he will not remember anything of that occasion, he will not remember you altogether, matter of fact no one will". Rukia exhales. "Kuchiki, Rukia never existed"._

"_When will it happen"?_

"_You have two days". The voice starts sounding farther and farther away. "Make the most of it…I I…am really sorry…make the most of it…"_

Rukia blinks trying to focus and can tell her body is sideways facing the tile floor. Rukia feels spewing some liquid from her mouth so she turns face up. She can see Ichigo's mouth moving but cannot hear anything. His shirt is wet and looks scared. Toshiro is doing the same and also looking alarmed. Rukia starts reaching for Ichigo's face but her hands fail as unconsciousness claims her again. Ichigo takes a deep breath and lets it out. Toshiro puts a hand to his shoulder.

"Rukia will be alright thanks to you".

Rangiku runs back with a blanket.

"Thanks Rangiku".

"You are welcome Ichigo-San. Did she wake up"?

Ichigo removes the towel he had used to cover her while Toshiro turns around to give privacy and wraps her into the blanket with Rangiku's help.

"Yeah briefly but she passed out again. I wonder how long she was under water". Ichigo picks her up and takes her to his bed room.

"I'm going to clean this up and fix her some porridge it will soothe Ruki-Chan when she wakes up".

"Thanks Rangiku". She smiles and takes to her task.

"Ichigo did you sense something"? Ichigo nods at Toshiro.

"I did not like it one bit. It felt dark".

"It was as if there was another presence with us. I wonder where it was coming from". Toshiro rubs his chin deep in thought. "If you or Rukia need anything please let me know".

"Thanks Toshiro, I will". Toshiro walks out and closes the door behind him leaving them alone. Ichigo takes a towel and starts drying her hair. "Luv what is happening to you"? Ichigo gets a sharp headache and closes his eyes trying to suppress the pain when he gets a flash of Renji giving Rukia CPR. He opens his eyes. "What the hell is happening to me"?

* * *

><p>Orihime stretches her arm and massages something firm yet soft to the touch. She likes the feel but wills herself to wake up fully. Orihime gasps when she realizes what she has been touching. It is a white tank top wearing sleeping like a log Lucio.<p>

"No not Lucio you are my Ulquiorra, my Ulqui-Kun". She puts a finger to her lips dumbfounded. "Hmm where did that come from"? She smiles and leans closer to his neck her breath tickling him. Lucio begins to move a little exposing his neck some more giving way for Orihime to do more than just breathe on him. Feeling bolder she gives a quick kiss to the pale white skin. He instinctively exposes his neck some more.

Orihime smiles and decides to take it up a notch, taking a deep breath she gives a long lick stemming from the base of his neck up to his earlobe. She gets rewarded with a sigh. Orihime giggles and decides she rather hear him moaning so she starts to ravish his neck with licks, nips and some sucking. His breath quickens as his hand which is pinned underneath her stomach starts moving in order to grip softly at the source of his blissful torment meaning Orihime's back.

His hand works under the shirt massaging her back earning a soft moan from Orihime. She shifts closer to work the other side of his neck. Their legs are intertwined so now her upper body is leaning over his chest. Lucio keeps his eyes closed enjoying the sensations believing he is dreaming. Orihime has another idea. Stopping the assault to his neck and sliding down his body giving added sensations especially as her breasts make contact with him works her way to his jean. Orihime begins cupping his manhood which is rock hard giving Mount Rushmore a run for its money.

He pushes up into her hands still not opening his eyes yet enjoying the sinful touches. Orihime hearing the increasing sounds of pure pleasure, looking at his slightly parted lips to let grunts escape them smirks and decides she wants him lost in lust. She opens his jean, lowers the zipper and quickly pulls down his boxer briefs. The steel hard rod hits her in the eye as it springs free this makes her giggle but actually awakes its owner letting him know he is loose.

Lucio brings his body slightly up using his forearms completely surprised that just makes her continue on her journey. Orihime instead of getting scared from being caught she actually gets excited and decides she will change his face from one of confusion to one of sheer pleasure. She takes him into her mouth her eyes never leaving his slowly descending. As she lowers herself so does his eyes to half slit ones. His head falls back but Lucio manages to find a moment of clarity and stands upright stopping Orihime by grabbing her shoulders. His voice is a deep whisper as he has not fully willed his voice to work.

"What are you doing"? Orihime suddenly feels awkward and exposed as humiliation seeps in.

"I just…" Orihime looks down as she sits upright…"I thought you liked this sort of thing". She looks up at him with determination. "You like it enough to do that in public in an alley way might I add".

Orihime now looks angry and hurt. Lucio is looking at her to see if he can decipher what she is saying then the light goes on inside his much more intellectual head. Lucio shuts his eyes contemplating his next words. When he opens them back up his eyes seem to have turned colder much to Orihime's dismay.

"Just because I like to do 'that' does not mean it is with just anyone. I choose who is proper for 'that' act of intimacy". Orihime's heart starts to fall apart all the determination and bravery have the same fate. Her eyes that were glistening with unshed tears are now flowing freely.

"Oh…"her voice is small almost nonexistent…"I am sorry". She pulls the shirt fixing up her appearance and gets off the bed. "Can we pretend this never happened"? Orihime is looking in her bed room wondering why everything is in place. Clutching her head with a headache ready to take hold but she pushes it back thanks to drinking.

"Thanks for last night I remember some of the things that happened". She laughs a little though the tears are still coming out. "I remember pinning you underneath me so that you would have to stay". Lucio makes fists. "I threw up on you too…sorry I-I-I…" Orihime buries her face into her hands but is stunned to feel two strong arms wrap tightly behind her.

"Please do not say anymore. I am the jerk and bastard who is very, very sorry". He buries his head into her hair then puts his face to the crook of her neck. "I never have touched her or any other woman. I created an illusion that you could see". He turns Orihime around to look straight into her eyes softly wiping the tears away with a hand placed on each side of her face.

"There is no one that will ever touch me, just you my Kokoro". Orihime hugs him tightly around his waist with tears of happiness this time.

"Thank goodness Yokubō…but why the illusion…and you have called me that before just like I have called you that before…"She looks up at him and as their eyes meet Lucio cannot help but hope she can remember what was erased instead Orihime goes bright red with fresh tears and runs out of the room. He quickly follows her to the bath room but is met with a door being shut in his face.

"Orihime what is wrong"? All he can hear is sobbing and things being thrown around.

"I am…a slutttt…" Lucio is confused…"that is the matter…ahhh…I hate you"! Lucio actually jumps when he hears the mirror shatter.

"Calm down Orihime please open the door. I deserve to be hated…" Lucio gets cut off.

"I don't hate you I hate meeee…" He hears her stomping around inside the bath room as Renji leading Tatsuki behind him holding her hand walk up quickly and both pretty much still in their pajamas.

"What the hell is going on Buggy"? Lucio looks back at him as Renji just used the nickname from before this madness started. "Uh hello Lucio why is she flipping out"? Renji waves his hand in front of his face while Tatsuki tries to calm her friend through the door.

"I am not sure. Orihime let me in you could hurt yourself". Lucio is really scared as his heart is beating rather quickly. The next words that blurt out of her mouth with a thunderous yell catch everyone off guard.

"I SLEPT WITH ICHIGO-KUN"! Orihime put her hands to her face realizing her confession. Everyone else is pretty much stunned into silence. Lucio's hands begin to shake into tight fists, his eyes harboring hunter green with a slight black in them. "I thought you…" Orihime breaks into sobs snapping Tatsuki out of her stupor.

"Hime honey it's alright open up". Tatsuki tries to comfort her best friend as Lucio practically shoves Renji out the way with his body making his way out of the penthouse.

"Shit this isn't good". Renji runs to put on a shirt.

"Hime honey Lucio is gone". Orihime opens the bath room door the mirror is shattered, body wash and shampoo bottles are all over the place. Tatsuki takes Orihime's hands and guides her back to her bed room.

* * *

><p>Lucio enters the code startling Rangiku who is in the kitchen upon hearing the door close. She makes her way towards the door and sees Lucio's back as he is making his way upstairs.<p>

"Good morning Lucio-San". He ignores her as he reaches the stop of the stairs. He concentrates on Ichigo's Reiryoku and stops in front of his door. Lucio is beyond enraged at the thought of Ichigo and Orihime being intimate.

His blood is boiling underneath fueling his anger and setting his body on fire. Rukia is lying in between Ichigo's legs on the bed his arms are securely wrapped around her both very much asleep and unaware of a fuming former Arrancar full of murderous intent. Without a second thought Lucio kicks the door in waking them both up with a fright. Rukia can tell something is off with him as his eyes are devoid of emotions.

"Akachan what is the matter"? Lucio's answer is simply walking closer his eyes focused only on Ichigo.

Ichigo is trying to figure out the dark aura emitting form Lucio and decides to get up not wanting to involve Rukia in the inevitable confrontation. "Ichigo get back here".

"I can't do that it is obvious he will not listen to reason now. Will you Ulquiorra"?

Something seems to snap inside Lucio at the sound of his forename and lunges at Ichigo with such force the wall he slams Ichigo into cracks.

"Akachan stop"! Falling on deaf ears he strikes Ichigo's face with a fist and so the fighting begins. Ichigo had been holding back realizing Lucio is not himself but feeling the first punch he concludes Rukia cannot talk him down so he swings back and all hell breaks loose starting with a punch that sends Lucio into the dresser. Rukia tries to move but a throbbing headache refusing to leave and feeling weak makes it impossible.

They are going at it knocking furniture around it's a good thing Ichigo's stuff are still in boxes. Toshiro comes in and tries to get in between them put it doesn't work as he gets thrown to the ground with a thud. That just frosted his cookies so he decides to coat them with ice. Ichigo and Lucio both have fists flying towards each other's face when something hard, transparent yet thick stops the now throbbing with pain might be broken hands.

"Fuckkk that hurt like hell"! Ichigo cracks his hand and on closer inspection there is blood coming from his knuckles on the left hand.

"Shit, shit, shit! Curse it all to hell"! Lucio squeezes his right hand also with some blood. In the middle of room between Ichigo and Lucio is an ice wall reaching six feet both of them look at Toshiro whom has a twitch above his perfectly normal right brow but now is swelling really quickly with a bloodied cut.

"I dare one of you say something". Neither of the two says anything seeing the clear calm malice coming from Toshiro. "What is the matter with you two? How did it get from drinking merrily to killing each other"?

"Ask _Lucio_ over there he stormed in here and went all UFC on me".

"Stop acting like you don't know Pawn"! They are both panting out of breath.

"I can't fake it without the facts you dumb fuck"!

"Can everyone just stop yelling please"? Rukia clutches her head Ichigo upon hearing her small voice walks over to her his hand raising to touch her. Toshiro makes for the door as the ice crumples to the ground.

"Work this out and behave like grown men and if you two keep it up I will personally send you both to hell since you like mentioning it so much." He closes the door and leaves the trio to privacy.

"Do not touch her filthy bastard". Lucio smacks his hand away making Ichigo growl low and deep.

"Akachan why are you treating Ichigo this way"? Ichigo raises his hand only to have Lucio grab his wrist painfully and stops his actions yet again".

"Let…go…of…me Ulquiorra".

"Rukia do you know he fucked Orihime"? Rukia's eyes go wide as she looks up at Ichigo. He looks her straight in the eyes and can clearly see it's the truth. There is instant heart break in her eyes but Rukia offers a small smile none the less.

"Akachan please let go of Ichigo's wrist. Ichigo and Orihime were a couple and couples can show their affection in many ways. Who are we to judge"? Bemused Ichigo and Lucio look at each other then at her.

Lucio lets go of his wrist which is bruised. Ichigo is in a bind he wants to explain the truth but does not want to admit Zangetsu took advantage of a confused Orihime. Rukia takes Ichigo's hurt hand and wrist and starts healing it with her depleting power. Orihime walks into the room out of breath from running. She leans into the door shutting it in the process looking at the mess all over the room and guilt is eating her alive.

"I am truly sorry this is my fault". She raises her hand to stop Ichigo from interrupting. "They must know the entire truth…please Ichigo-Kun". Ichigo nods and sits next to Rukia as she continues to heal him. Orihime explains the excruciating humiliation in her mind of the event unfolding that night.

"I am really sorry Rukia, Ichigo I totally screwed up…" Orihime bows and hangs her head in shame but does not run off. Ulquiorra's fists tightly clinch and he looks at Ichigo opening his mouth to utter the words for an apology but Ichigo stops him.

"I know what you are about to say…don't, I should have had control of Zangetsu. Orihime and I spoke clearly, calmly about our feelings and situation. We have made peace with it". He walks over to Orihime and lifts her head to wipe tears away from her face. She smiles and nods in agreement.

"However I think it is time for Rukia and you to be honest now. What have you two been hiding from the rest of us? Something is going on, the closeness you two share out of nowhere. I sort of understand Orihime's feelings for Lucio but what does that have to do with your relationship to Rukia"?

Lucio whom was berating himself mentally for making such an illusion pushing Orihime straight into Ichigo's bed with his Zanpakuto at the perverted helm snaps out of his stupor and looks at Rukia waiting for a response. Rukia on the other hand looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't look at each other answer me". Orihime looks confused but then again knowing the reason behind their annoying connection is making her inpatient. She is damn tired of Rukia all over Lucio.

"Yeah Ulqi-Kun, you always show up just in time to save her day". Orihime is tapping her foot with her fingers fumbling over each other. "Why bother to make an illusion of you with that blonde bimbo in the alleyway? I told you earlier things seemed familiar". The tension is rising and thickening with silence from the two being questioned.

"The moment in Urahara's basement before leaving with Rukia and last night in the hallway you told me to remember, remember what? Mentioning if I couldn't then it was a waste of your time". Rukia looks angry at Lucio who looks back at her apologetically his eyes soften for a brief moment but then determination to answer Ichigo's questions takes hold again.

Rukia's look of anger turns into fright. Everything she has worked so hard for falling apart feeling helpless to stop it. Rukia shakes her head at Lucio silently begging him not to pull the rug from underneath her faltering feet but he shakes his head in turn and faces Ichigo when a massive overwhelming wave of Hollow activity hits them all interrupting the conversation. Rangiku runs in.

"Sorry to interrupt but Taichou already left". They all nod and get ready to leave. Ichigo second guesses summoning his Zanpakuto to take over his body especially since he has been avoiding confronting Ichigo altogether since the 'incident' as cold as that sounds describing his and Orihime's first time. In his inner world calling out his name and never receives an answer though his presence is felt.

"What's wrong Ichigo"? Rukia starts to get up but feels dizzy as she asks the question.

"I'm okay Rukia but you stay here".

"No I am not". She crosses her arms but Ichigo pushes her down gently to the bed as everybody else has left.

"You are not feeling well besides I could feel something is off with you". He moves a couple of strands from her face and places them behind her ear to get a better look then rubs lazy circles at the nape of her neck. "Like another presence within you and I don't like it". Rukia leans back into his touch her eyes locked with his.

"Only I…no one else can be inside you…no one except me". Rukia is blushing fully all over again he never fails to get under her skin. Renji barges in.

"Oi love birds ready to go"?

Ichigo doesn't bother to acknowledge him just leans into her ear.

"You will tell me when I get back". He presses his lips softly to hers and pulls away. "Rukia is not going she's staying here with my body". Ichigo's body collapses onto the bed with Rukia securely holding him.

"Play nice while I am away". Rukia smiles wildly as Ichigo tells her that.

"Hmm well I'm not Orihime". Ichigo raises an eyebrow at her teasing while Renji impatiently taps his foot.

"Oi get a room".

"Oh you mean like Tatsuki and you did during my near death experience"? Renji slumps at the direct blow from Rukia's lips while Ichigo chuckles and walks away yelling out loud.

"Don't move midget and behave"! Rukia makes her creepy trade mark smile causing Renji to bolt out of the room following Ichigo. Neither notices as they leave Rukia hugging Ichigo's body to hers tightly as tears escape her face. The truth is losing Ichigo's first time to Orihime hurts more than she portrayed. Being strong for everyone is taking a toll.

* * *

><p>Byakuya also sensing the many Hollows throughout Karakura gets out of his Gigai and makes his way downstairs to where the girls are. Karin and Yuzu are standing by the TV.<p>

"I guess we are right you sensed them too". He nods at Karin's true statement.

"I trust you two will stay put. Tessai will be here soon enough. I did put a barrier to keep you safe". Tessai is under orders from Byakuya to watch them if he cannot be there. He nods at both of them and heads to the door when Yuzu stops him by grabbing his sleeve then quickly let's go.

"Please be careful do not get hurt and tell Nii-Chan and Onee-San to be careful too or I will be mad". He doesn't turn to face her but nods and leaves the house. Karin feels really guilty it has been a rough couple of days for Yuzu and Byakuya.

The silent awkward meal times or how they would try and avoid each other to alleviate the somber mood but still Karin convinces herself pain now is better than worse pain later. There is knocking on the door so Yuzu opens the door. It is Tessai and Yori or the "Demon cat" which is the current given name Yuzu provided every time Byakuya spoke to or spoke in reference of.

"Excuse me but I am here just in case you lovely young ladies need my assistance". He bows remembering being told by Byakuya that they do not take a liking to feeling like kids being supervised. Ah teenagers and their hormones. Karin raises an eyebrow causing Tessai to sweat.

"She is just teasing you Tessai-San. Please come in but we do not allow non domestic stray pets". She whispers this part. "They could bring tics and fleas". Karin chuckles while Tessai scratches his head not understanding the hidden innuendo.

Yori however having really good hearing and understanding narrows her eyes in annoyance at first it was cute the little girl staking her claim by giving her dirty looks then it became bothersome when the little girl would 'accidently' hang up the phone when she called Byakuya or not relay important messages but now the hurling verbal blatant insults about her cleanliness and such is damn rude. Yori pushes her way in pass Tessai stopping in front of Karin with a devilish grin.

"You do realize I gave you plenty of time to fess up as I have been humiliated over and over again". Karin is backing up for once looking into Yori's cat eyes glowing brightly".

"Hey back up off my sister Demon cat"! Yori turns her attention to the extremely annoying girl.

"Listen carefully Ichigo's little misguided immature snot nosed under developed love struck sister because I am only saying this once, Byakuya and I are nothing but really long time close good friends. All I did was give him a massage and I did the same thing to your plotting behind your back twin. She knows exactly what happened that night and was suppose to inform you that cause I clearly do not like being dragged through this kiddy crap. Want to know why it would never work"?

Yuzu has not backed or looked away from her intense stare. "His kind of woman is refined, mature, graceful, discrete and intelligent enough to understand and trust him without prejudice".

Yori smiles again like if she turned some on and off switch to her feelings more like multiple personalities according to Urahara. "I came to leave with him guess I missed him see you girls later. Oh one more thing…"she turns to face Yuzu but points to Karin…

"Get rid of the cock blocker if you want to have a boy toy in the future". She waves her hand at Karin and shunpos out closing the door behind her. Tessai listening but once again not really understanding can tell whatever just happened was private.

"Excuse me ladies I will stand outside for a moment to make sure nothing is coming". He walks out leaving the twins to talk in private.

"Yuzu…"

"How could you? How could you let me embarrass myself like that? I have been miserable treating Byakuya-Sama so rudely and saying inappropriate things about his Nakama". Yuzu's tears cannot be contained anymore.

"Yuzu…"

"Why, why would you do such a thing"?

"Protecting you, nothing will come from this silly crush".

"What did you just say? Did I ever say that about your feelings towards Toshiro-Kun? I even told you to go for it but you never did".

"Bringing him up only proves Yoruichi right about being immature".

"I'm immature who kept quiet"?

"You can't blame me for your incorrect assumptions".

"You are correct that is my mistake but not telling me the truth once finding out is your fault and adding fuel to the fire. I made a complete fool of myself and the whole time you saw how painful it was to do so…it is not your place to decide if I have a shot with Byakuya-Sama or not"!

"Yes it is! You are in puppy love and can't see it. Wake up he is out of your league! He is a Shinigami Captain and the head of his clan! Do you really think there is a future? You always live in a fairy tale world wake up"! Karin lost all patience with Yuzu's stubbornness.

"Out of my league…maybe you're right…but at least I am not a coward! I have the courage to try and just because your crush is one sided does not mean my feelings are! Your pain is not my pain! Yes we are twins but that does not mean your heartbreak is mine so if Toshiro-Kun does not see you in that manner get over it"!

Yuzu's hands are shaking. Karin wipes her face from a single tear and walks out of the house. Yuzu puts a hand to her mouth realizing all the awful things she just said to her twin. Yuzu runs out after her. Tessai had been in the back yard having felt another presence turned out it was gone once he got there as he returned to the front porch Tessai noticed the door open but no one near.

"Damn it this is not acceptable"! Tessai repremands himself.

"Karin-Chan runs too fast. How can I have said those awful things? No matter what she was trying to protect me but still she had no right". Yuzu is pouting as she runs in the direction she thinks Karin ran to not realizing she went in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>The Substitute Shinigami, Shinigami currently in Karakura, Quincy, Lucio, Chad and Orihime arrive at the spot where the overwhelming amount of Hollows and surprised to see two Gillians were. Tatsuki remained at home knowing it was best to stay out of harms way. Everyone commences fighting.<p>

"What the hell is all this"! Ichigo asks Byakuya who is cutting down Hollows left and right.

"I have no clue but something is amiss. Your sisters are safe with Tessai". Ichigo smiles at Byakuya. "I would not have left if it was not necessary".

"I know Byakuya you don't need to explain. I trust you with your decisions. Damn it back off"! Ichigo yelled the last part as two large Hollows jumped on him. Byakuya went to help but Ichigo just slashed them in half in one large swing going across their stomachs.

The others are fighting as well when more keep coming out from a Garganta.

"Captain we need to close that like two minutes ago"! Renji yells at Byakuya. Toshiro however is already trying with Rangiku for back up Byakuya immediately shunpos to their aid.

"Renji go help them we got this"! Renji nods at Ichigo and goes up.

Lucio is making sure not to be far from Orihime. He is cutting down anything that comes within her vicinity. She notices and can't help but blush and smile in the middle of a Hollow invasion.

Ichigo covers his right eye in pain using his hand just as a Hollow is going at him full speed when Chad uses his Brazo Derecha to get rid of it.

"Ichigo are you alright"? Ichigo shakes his head and focuses on Chad.

"Yeah just…" Ichigo stands straight…"these headaches are coming back. Thanks for watching my back".

"We are beyond…"Chad hits another Hollow on the face cracking the mask…"thanking each other remember"? Ichigo smiles and stabs another Hollow through the mask. "But you are always welcome".

* * *

><p>Karin can see the bright lights on display and she can tell it is Hollows and "The Gang" fighting them.<p>

"I bet Ichi-Nii is there". She takes a deep breath. "I better get back to Yuzu and fix things it not safe here anyway".

Karin makes her way back home.

Yuzu stops running as her lungs are reminding her she is not as fit like her twin. Yuzu did not realize she is standing in an unknown dark neighborhood.

'_I don't recognize anything in this neighborhood. Where in Karakura am I? This is embarrassing. How can I wander so far away? Nothing is familiar'. _Yuzu gets a shiver up her spine and it isn't a good one at that.

_'Maybe I can retrace my steps'. _Yuzu hears a scream not too far away from her. Yuzu being like the rest of her good natured family runs in the direction of the screams. She stops dead in her tracts as a woman is being devoured alive by a large crow like Hollow.

"Please someone help me"! Yuzu looks around, picks up rocks and starts throwing them as she runs full speed towards the Hollow. When reaching it she pulls off two large purple feathers from one of its wings. It releases the woman and screams in pain. The woman has cuts and bruises but nothing much else lucky it had not ripped any flesh off.

The Hollow stops to look at the wing as if asking himself how that small piece of future snack, meaning Yuzu actually did it. Yuzu takes the opportunity to pull up the scared out of her wits woman by the hand and runs. Yuzu takes the heels of the woman and throws them at it successfully hitting one of its eyes as the other hit his head. More blood pours out and an even more bone chilling screams leaves its beak like jaw. Guess she is a little more like her twin after all. Yuzu smirks a little but quickly changes to one of fright. The beyond furious Hollow's flapping is getting closer. The woman is out of breath and is favoring her right leg but has yet to say a single word. Yuzu looks around and sees a place where the woman can hide.

"Listen it is going to follow me now". The woman shakes her head. "You are clearly hurt and cannot run for much longer. I know you cannot see it but it's real, very real so I will lure it away. You will hear it fly by look out for the wind that will be your sign then run as fast as you can in the opposite direction". The woman has not stopped crying and shaking her head.

Yuzu takes off a blue friendship bracelet and places it on the woman's wrist smiling as she gives it to her. "You can do this and don't worry about me I expect it back". Yuzu helps the woman get into a recycle bin which is tall and wide enough to fit one then places the lid on. Yuzu begins to run again deciding to go into a park where there should be no people around at this time.

Karin had run into Tessai and informed her Yuzu was not there. They both decided to look for her together especially with how dangerous it is out tonight. Karin has her cell this time.

'_Please be safe Yuzu'._

* * *

><p>Rangiku is next to Toshiro when a tentacle penetrates her left shoulder and yanks her down to the cold hard ground. Orihime quickly makes it to her and kills the Hollow before dropping beside her dear friend who is unconscious at the moment. Toshiro with all the noise and commotion did not see or hear what happened to Rangiku. No one else had but Toshiro took a glance at where she was suppose to be at not too far from him but finds the spot empty.<p>

"Hitsugaya, we are almost done keep concentrating". He looks at Byakuya knowing he is right so he pushes away all the negative thoughts as to her whereabouts and continues the task pouring more of his Reiatsu to the menacing open gateway. In the ground below there is only five Hollows left. Uryu has a slash across his back but keeps going though he can feel an intense gaze coming from his left and knows it is Chad's.

"Even more of a reason for me to perform at my best…" He builds a big glowing blue arrow and releases it killing two Hollows at once…"wrong day to pick a fight with a Quincy". Chad smirks in the distance that just makes Uryu blush.

The Garganta finally closes and the three Shinigami come down to join the others as Ichigo cuts down the last one. Toshiro immediately runs to Rangiku's still form laying on the ground with Orihime beside her everyone else following. He drops to his knees.

"Is she okay"?

"The wound itself is bad but healing. Her head is what worries me. It yanked her from up there and threw her to the ground with force. Toshiro lifts her head gently and places it back down on his knees as Orihime continues to heal her.

"This whole thing is off. A gateway like that normally does not open unless there is a purpose. There are no Arrancars or even Adjuchas around plus that rotten bastard is captured". Renji ponders the answer to his own question.

"There are two Captains coming this way along with two Lieutenants. It's Kenpachi, yachiru, Sui-Feng and Omaeda to be precise". Byakuya looks at Ichigo rather impressed. "But something tells me it not to help out". Byakuya was thinking the same as Ichigo but is hoping to be wrong then both look at Lucio not knowing what to expect.

"HIDE". Ichigo and Byakuya say the same thing and oddly both smirk. Lucio looks at Orihime who is busy with healing Rangiku but offers him a nod and a bright smile. Lucio was waiting for her decision and as soon as she did he took off not far away though.

* * *

><p>Yuzu keeps running but stumbles as a sharp pain hits mid abdomen. She has been able to hide amongst the kid's playground but decided to make a run for it since it seems to be a little disoriented and flew away from her. Now the pain is hindering her movements. She stumbles out of the park feeling nauseous.<p>

"No not know. Oh Kami, hold it in". Yuzu is telling herself to fight back the pain and the urge to vomit. She bends down to the ground losing to the sharp pain that is getting to strong to ignore. The crow like Hollow is hovering above her like a vulture circling its prey. Yuzu starts to back up on the ground using her legs to push away. The crow descends and with one wing picks her up lifts her enough to look her straight in the eyes with his one remaining one.

Yuzu refuses to give it further pleasure by looking away scared. She can tell it gives it some sort of happiness so instead Yuzu gives it a smirk accompanied by a scowl and yanks another feather off. Well that pissed it the hell off and drops her onto a car her body landing on a windshield with a sickening thud the windshield even cracks from the impact. Yuzu is bleeding from her head and unconscious.

The woman whom she helped screams and starts wildly swinging since she cannot see it but manages to make contact with something so she continues to hit it over and over again hard with a thick about fifteen inch log. The crow flies up and by this time its seething at how these weak humans have managed to hurt it so much but it refuses to give up on its meal and snack. The woman gets on the on the hood of the car and places her body over Yuzu to cover her as much as possible knowing whatever it is will come back. She shuts her eyes when the Hollow screams and flapping is getting closer holding Yuzu tightly bracing for the impact. However the impact never comes instead there is a bone chilling screech and a blast of wind with blinding light.

"Yuzu"! Karin yells out as she runs over with Tessai. Yori lands quickly next to Yuzu's limp body after killing the Hollow. The woman passed out but has not let go of Yuzu.

* * *

><p>The four Shinigami land around the group who just vanished all the Hollows and closed the Garganta.<p>

"I assume you are not here to congratulate us for a job well done".

"How astute of you Kuchiki but you did do a great job". Sui-Feng wipes her grin. "We need to however find Kuchiki, Rukia so lets us do this without incident".

Ichigo scowls and grips his Zanpakutō. Byakuya looks at Ichigo and silently tells him to remain quiet. Lucio upon hearing Rukia's name disappears without the imposing party noticing he was ever there.

"Matsumoto is injured along with others do you think this is the right moment"? Toshiro ice glares Sui-Feng.

"Hitsugaya is correct and our priority is to get the area secure and heal the wounded". Byakuya states it calmly unlike Toshiro just now.

"I ain't for all this curtsey pansy bullshit so where is your Pipsqueak sister"!

"Watch your mouth Kenpachi"! Ichigo breaks silence and steps forward but Byakuya gets in front of him.

"Why is Soul Society after Rukia"? Everyone is shocked to hear Byakuya say it that way.

"You know damn well Kuchiki and we are not at liberty to speak of it in front of them". Sui-Feng looks at the non Shinigami present. Ichigo's headache is pounding again enough to bring him to his knees. Everyone looks concerned as Chad is the first one to reach him since he is closest followed by Renji.

"Ichigo what is the matter? It's that damn headache again isn't it"? Ichigo nods meekly and looks up at Chad. One eye is yellow the other dark brown startling Chad a bit. Ichigo closes his eyes grimacing in pain. Byakuya as well as everyone else looks worried.

"As you can see this is…" Sui-Feng interrupts Byakuya mid sentence.

"We will do this by force if we have to". Kenpachi and Omaeda take out their Zanpakutō so Renji pulls his out in turn. Chad and Uryu get ready as well. Byakuya has yet to pull his out.

"Yare, yare this is troubling in deed". Everyone turns to see Urahara walking over to the group nonchalantly with his cane and sandals like always.

"Urahara, Kusike still tacky as ever I see and still not minding your business".

"Sui-Chan is that anyway to greet after so long"? He keeps walking closer to her and as he passes her by. "Still venomous with jealousy over _my_ incredibly erotic orgasmic pet I see". Uahara means Yori.

He smirks wickedly as she grits her teeth and tightens her fist but he keeps walking until reaching Ichigo then he kneels beside him and Chad. He lifts his hat to look at Ichigo. "Are you alright"? He places a hand to his shoulder. Ichigo looks up.

"Sort of though I feel like a truck ran over my head".

"Ichigo you need to come with me. Yuzu-Chan is in the hospital". Ichigo's eyes open wide as Byakuya turns to look at Urahara.

"What happened to my sister"?

* * *

><p>Lucio storms into the penthouse and heads straight to where he had left Rukia and finds her dressed listening to her cell then hangs up.<p>

"Akachan we have to go to the hospital Yuzu is badly hurt. Karin left me and Ichigo a frantic message on our cell phones". Lucio looks alarmed he is fond of Yuzu. "Damn Hollow attacked her". She gets a piece of paper and a pen to leave Ichigo a message. "Karin said Urahara went to tell Ichigo". He grabs her arm.

"As much as it pains me you cannot go to the hospital Soul Society has sent Shinigami to take you back". Rukia looks puzzled. "I think they are making connections between you and the lapse in time".

"Shit, curse it all to hell! Well I don't care I need to be with Yuzu-Chan, Karin and Ichigo now". He does not let go of her arm.

"Did you forget that they will probably lock you up and the last thing Ichigo needs is having to rescue you once again from hypocrisy world". Rukia sighs and knows he is right besides she cannot be caught she has a promise to fulfill if not everything will fall apart. She nods.

"Let me grab a few things".

* * *

><p>"A Hollow attacked her is all I was told by Yoruichi". Ichigo stands up still holding his head with panic all over his face. "It is pretty serious". Byakuya's calm demeanor is shot straight to the dark deep hot dwellings of hell. He grabs Urahara by his top green coat.<p>

"Take me to this hospital now". Once again everyone is shocked even Ichigo who has noticed the special care of his sisters but never thought it ran this deep.

Byakuya lets go and faces the four Shinigami that came for Rukia. "We will be leaving and…I…dare…anyone…of you to…"Byakuya's eyes glow with frightening petals as his Reiatsu flares incredibly…"to get in my way"!

The others show they will back him up. Sui-Feng looks at Kenpachi and the two lieutenants with her. To her surprise Kenpachi had already started walking away. He was not comfortable with this whole thing anyway. He had lashed out insulting Rukia because he was already agitated by the whole thing.

"Stand down…for now". Yachiru who was quiet this whole time on his back waves her hand. Ichigo puts a hand on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Thank you lets go".

Byakuya turns to look at the group. "Please stay together we do not know who is friend or foe right now. Central Forty Six does not give a damn about family". They all nod but Chad insists on going with Ichigo and Byakuya. He then turns to Uryu and places a hand to his cheek.

"He is not doing well lately so…"

Uryu is blushing once again to his dismay so he fixes his glasses as that is like a security blanket for him.

"It is acceptable I understand but do keep me informed". He then tiptoes and gives Chad a tap kiss.

"Ichigo-Kun please call me when you see Yuzu-Chan". Ichigo nods. Byakuya nods at Toshiro with a secret understanding.

"Renji come with us we need to get our bodies and though Lucio went to Rukia I want you to stay with her as well".

"Yes Captain". The group leaves the area.

They retrieved Byakuya's body first now they arrive at the penthouse. Ichigo enters his room to find it empty without Rukia. He gets into his body and finds a note addressed to him. He picks it up to read it but his cell rings so he answers.

"Ichi-Nii you have to hurry…"Karin is sniffling softly which means she is crying. Yuzu, Yuzu…she needs surgery".

Ichigo's fear is taking over at the frantic sound of Karin's voice.

"I am coming hold on Karin sweetie". Byakuya and Renji walk in as Ichigo hangs up and folds the letter putting it inside his pocket forgetting to read the content. "We have to go my guess Rukia is with Lucio".

"Renji try to track them down". He nods at his Captain. Ichigo, Byakuya and Chad leave to the hospital.

After a few minutes they get out of the cab and run to the emergency room. Ichigo looking around sees Karin pacing around with Tessai and Yori beside her all looking worried.

"Karin…" She turns around and wraps her arms around his waist. Ichigo wraps his arms around hers…"I am sorry I took so long. Where is Yuzu"?

"The nurse went to get some paper work ready waiting for you both. I left Otousan a message since he didn't answer". Karin really must be upset if she called the old man Ichigo thinks to himself.

The Doctor walks up to them He bows and they follow suit.

"Good evening are you her brother and Guardian"?

"Yes we are". Ichigo answers as he rubs circles on his sisters back.

"Please follow me quickly". Ichigo looks down and pulls a little so that he can see Karin.

"Sweetie stay here with them while we speak to the doctor". Karin shakes her head defiantly and Ichigo can tell there is no changing her mind. The three of them follow the Doctor and nurse into a room.

"Please have a seat. I ran some tests and scans. I will get straight to the point since time is of the essence. Your sister has a broken wrist and Appendicitis. Her appendix needs to be removed. The most threatening condition however is cerebral hemorrhage. We managed to stabilize her vitals but we must act quick Miss Kurosaki has not regained consciousness since receiving the injury. We also gave her medication to treat the brain swelling in order to do the surgery".

The Doctor explains both procedures and the risks involved including her percentage rate of survival which is not good. All three look mortified. "Please make a decision I will return momentarily but I will be blunt…she will die without surgery. Operating is the only chance of survival. I am sorry but honesty is the best policy here".

Ichigo shakes his head and looks at Byakuya both of them silently agreeing with each other.

"Please Doctor proceed with the surgery". The nurse hands them the proper papers to sign which Byakuya as he is acting guardian does so though his hands are slightly shaking through the process.

"The nurse will take you to the waiting area".

Karin is sitting on Ichigo's lap. "Please Doctor save my sister". Ichigo sounds pleading and desperate.

"We will do everything in our power".

The Doctor bows and walks out the door. Ichigo hugs Karin tightly. '_Damn it what the hell happened! If Yuzu, if Yuzu…' _Ichigo cannot finish the horrible thought. He knows he has to be strong for Karin right now.

"We should go to the waiting room and don't look so glum Yuzu will live. She is a Kurosaki". Karin nods and smiles meekly at her brother. The pair stands up but both notices Byakuya has not moved. His face is hidden with the angle he is sitting in.

"Oi Byakuya lets go". Still Ichigo does not get an answer so holding Karin by her hand he stops in front of Byakuya. Ichigo and Karin are shocked by what they are witnessing the great Kuchiki, Byakuya stoic demeanor gone long forgotten as if it never was there and instead silent tears trail down his cheeks elegantly cascading while his body is slightly shaking.

His brows knitted together, eyes drooping with sadness and they can tell he is scared out of his mind as well. Karin who had been fighting back tears cannot do so anymore she lets go of Ichigo's hand, sits on Byakuya's lap and hugs him patting his back. Karin clears her throat and with clear firm words…

"Yuzu will come back to us because she knows how much is waiting here for her return". Byakuya actually wraps his arms around Karin. Karin moves her hand back and pulls Ichigo to them as well.

"Ichi-Nii its okay to express your feelings do not hold back because of me". His sisters never cease to amaze him here he thought he was being strong but just like the females in his life they turn out stronger and more protecting than him. He would smirk if he wasn't so upset now. All three remain there hugging each other for solace and reassurance.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Lucio arrive at his big loft. Rukia has tried to get information on Yuzu but all they tell her is that she is still in the E.R.<p>

"Damn it no one has called my phone yet". Rukia is biting her nails.

"Remember Ichigo does not have his phone and the others I am sure will get to it when they have news". Rukia sighs and sits on the couch.

"Talk to me about anything please it will distract me some".

"I completely lost it when Orihime told me about her first time with 'Ichigo'…messed up part is it's my fault it happened. I made an awful illusion and it back fired on me. I did not count on being so angry".

"I know the feeling it is hard to send the one you love into someone else's arms. It is like driving a steak knife through your heart. Can you get past their encounter"?

"I cannot blame her though part of me feels betrayed that she would sleep with someone just to get even or to get a reaction out of me. I am a damn foolish hypocrite".

"Don't be so hard on yourself…

'All the world's a stage,  
>and all the men and women merely players;<br>they have their exits and their entrances,  
>and one man in his time plays many parts,<br>His acts being seven ages'.

…Sounds true right"?

"Ah yes William Shakespeare, As You Like it".

"How do you know? I took to Ichigo's interest in him and tried my best to learn".

"That man Aizen introduced us to human philosophy. He opened a door of intellect. He said it would be useful to know of human ways especially when dealing with 'useful Cattle'…"

Rukia looks at him feeling lost to understanding what he is saying…"humans were divided into two categories. The useful Cattle were for information and learning the necessary Cattle were for …nourishment and energy".

Rukia grimaces but is listening none the less. "I now call them acquaintances thus the blonde Orihime saw me with the other day. How do you think I have money and this loft? When you found me the first time I was disoriented and lost so I had to learn everything from scratch".

"Wow Aizen really had things planned out being that the rotten bastard wanted to rule all realms. Akachan look at me…"Rukia can tell he is still struggling with his past. He turns to look at her…"I wasted too much precious time with Ichigo pushing him away and feeling jealousy. Precious time I cannot get back but would give my last breath for…please learn from my mistakes. Forgive yourself for what cannot be undone, live and love with no regrets. You are different now. You are free so let go". Lucio smiles at her.

"Orihime told me once that her heart was big enough for more than one person and that there were different kinds of love…"He takes her hands in his…"I know now the feeling that had gnawed at me, I understand what her statement means undoubtedly".

"Why Lucio-San are you hitting on me"? Rukia using her girlish voice and batting her eyelashes while saying that.

"If I was hitting on you if Orihime did not exist I would do this…" He leans in and taps her lips gently yet firmly. Rukia is caught off guard but doesn't move relaxing into the kiss. She understands just like he does that it would not go any further…"and the Pawn would not have a chance in hell against me". Rukia giggles at his certainty.

"Thanks Akachan for being a great friend". She leans in and puts her head on his chest.

"No thank you Rukia".

After a couple of minutes Lucio fell asleep so Rukia gets up gently to not disturb him. She had called the Hospital and found out Yuzu was in surgery. She smiles lovingly at him kissing his forehead gently and careful not to wake him.

"Kami-Sama, please save Yuzu-Chan. Please protect all of my loved ones". Rukia walks out of the loft and heads to a specific location. It is in an isolated place. She pays the cab driver and waits for him to drive away.

"Okay here I am". Rukia feels silly talking to the air but does not ponder further as she finds herself feeling lighter and everything fading to dark. After what seems like hours Rukia flutters her eyes open.

Once again she is in lying in darkness in her Shinigami attire. The white bright light comes closer just like the first time the spirit came to her with a proposal damning yet answering her silent prayer for Ichigo not to fall into despair.

"Are you ready to fulfill your side of the pact"?

"I am here is that not proof enough for you? I do not mean to be rude, sorry".

"I know too well how hard it is to let go of things you were never meant to have. I will start an incantation as I do you must will with all your heart and soul to forget the past to empty out everything that is Kuchiki, Rukia".

Rukia can't help but smile as her mind starts thinking back through good and bad times realizing she would not change anything because it would mean not meeting all of the people she knows. The chant begins and Rukia can feel things starting to erase from her mind. Her heart is beating erratic feeling scared but then she smiles again knowing this is what she wanted to protect her love. Her clothes disappearing wind whipping her hair about, there are flashes of people in her mind and as tears fall and dry up so does her memories. The last image is of Ichigo and how his face through time changed from scowling to smiling.

"I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU…ICHIGO…"! There was a blinding light and then just like that Kuchiki, Rukia was no more.

* * *

><p>"RUKIA…" Ichigo yells her name as tears fall from his face though he's not sure why then there was a bright light before everything went dark.<p>

Lucio wakes up sweating and scared but not sure why. He looks around for someone not sure of who though. He listens to his cell which has a new message from Orihime saying to meet her in the Hospital. He gets himself together before leaving the loft.

Once he arrives to the Hospital he makes his way to the family waiting room for Yuzu. She is still in surgery. As he is about to enter he stops at the door.

"Rukia…that's right where did Rukia go"? He now remembers her again with a headache along with it. He shakes it off and enters the room. He looks around and spots Ichigo holding someone on his lap by the waist. He ignores everyone else and stops in front of Ichigo.

"Where is Rukia"?

"You finally made it Lucio…and who the hell is Rukia"? Ichigo asks him while looking confused. The young woman turns around to face Lucio. She has purple hair tied up into a pony tail with a red ribbon eyes are big and amber in color. She is wearing a yellow dress with flowers that reach mid thighs and has light brown cowboy boots on. Perky nose and lips with a warm smile but still Lucio is confused and just stares at her as her smile fades.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones it has been a while! So much has been happening some good some bad =/ I hope you guys are still following me. Sorry for the long wait and thanks for keeping up hopefully. Can you guys guess who it is? I know there is ooc everywhere lol anyhow stick around please =)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Katy Perry or any of her music. I also do not own William Shakespeare or any of his writing. Almost forgot I do not own UFC. Once again I do not own Bleach or any of its awesome characters just to make sure lol Tite Kubo does =)


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Lucio looks right into the eyes of the female sitting on Ichigo's lap rather intimately. "Who are you"?

"What do you mean by who is she? How can you forget her? Did you fall and hit your head or something Lucio because I am not for jokes right now". Ichigo is scowling at him. Orihime stands up and goes to Lucio.

"Hey what is wrong"? She looks worried while he looks annoyed.

"I will not ask again where Rukia is". Orihime takes his hand.

"You are really worrying me Ulqi-Kun and I refuse to call you Lucio. I do not know who Lucio is I only have Ulquiorra in my heart". She taps her foot. "Seriously though who is Rukia"? Lucio looks around again at the whole group. They all seem genuinely confused. He gently squeezes her hand then let's go and walks up to Ichigo once again and the mysterious young woman.

"What is your name"? Her eyes shift back to soft when she looks at him again.

"My name is Senna…but seriously how can you not remember the name of the girl who befriended you when no one else would and gave you the name Akachan. Did you not see the note I left you in the loft. I decided to come to the Hospital myself you looked so peaceful that I dared not disturb you".

Lucio no Ulquiorra looks angry now. He decided upon hearing Orihime's statement that Ulquiorra would remain as his name after all. He is done running from his past just like Rukia said to let go and forgive himself.

"What did you do to Rukia woman"? Ichigo gently shifts Senna so he could stand up and face Ulquiorra.

"You are really starting to piss me the heck off. Stop talking to her that way and I won't tell _you_ again"!

Ulquiorra looks to Byakuya.

"How can you forget your sister"? Byakuya who is sitting next to Karin holding her hand just glares at him but does not answer he has not said anything since they took Yuzu to surgery.

"I do not know who the hell you are return Rukia this instant or else".

Ichigo now stands in front of Ulquiorra and cracks his knuckles.

"We can finish what we started in my room so knock it off". Senna gets in front of Ichigo.

"No don't do that he is probably stressed. Akachan…" Senna goes to touch Ulquiorra's hand however he pulls his hand away.

"You do not get to call me that. It sounds disgusting coming from your mouth". Senna puts a hurt expression on her face which makes Ichigo try to hit Ulquiorra but Senna interferes again. A single tear leaves her face. That just makes Ulquiorra sick to his stomach.

"I think you better leave Ulquiorra". Ichigo grits his teeth as he says so. Ulquiorra walks to the door with Orihime following. He stops at the door and looks back at Senna. Orihime offers an apologetic smile before following him.

"I will find out what happened to Rukia one way or another…his face softens a bit…"Pawn, Yuzu will pull through and recover". He leaves after saying that leaving a thoroughly confused Ichigo and others.

"Ulqi-Kun please wait for me". He continues to walk down to where the exit is located and takes the stairs. Orihime is still following trying her best to catch up. He reaches outside and starts to take out his frustrations on some recycle bins. Orihime tries to get near but things are flying about almost hitting her.

"Cifer, Ulquiorra stop right there or I'll never forgive you"! Ulquiorra turns to face her. Orihime's chest is rising and falling, nostrils flaring, her pointy boot tapping the ground hard and he swears there is a vein popping above her right brow no doubt about it Inoue, Orihime is angry actually beyond angry.

"Who the hell is this woman anyhow? Someone else I have to be jealous of? Did I not suffer enough with your constant worries and attention over Senna"?

'_That woman didn't change everything she just replaced Rukia with herself'!_ Ulquiorra is lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't realize Orihime is calling him. '_But how…to be able to wipe her out from even Byakuya's memories…this takes a lot of power…old, new, strong bonds broken just like that…'_

"I get it now, you don't want me anymore…not after…"Orihime's voice is low and broken…"I don't blame you…goodbye I won't be a burden to you anymore". Orihime turns around and walks away when two strong arms hold her tightly in place.

"No my Kokoro…I want no one else but you, I am in love with only you but my heart is big enough to fit others in different ways you taught me that. No one can ever replace the mother of my Kokoro. What happened with Ichigo are both our faults but we are stronger for it…"He turns her to face him…

"I am here because of you I am an extension from your deepest desires and feelings. Ichigo was first but…"He presses his forehead to hers…"I will…"He kisses her forehead lingering there for a little…"be your eternity". Orihime had been tearing but now breaks out crying out of happiness.

"I am in love with you truly in love with only you my Yokubou (misspelled it before. Japanese word for desire) please do not doubt that". She pulls him onto the bench to sit next to her. "Tell me who this Rukia is"? She is holding his hand interlacing their fingers. He takes a deep breath then letting it out followed by words.

"Everything you know of…" he stops himself trying to keep the venom to a minimum…"Senna in reality belongs to Rukia". Orihime looks thoroughly shocked.

"How is that even possible? Senna is important to us all and clearly it is her face I remember there is no way any of us would forget. I would know…"Orihime stops not wanting to go further.

"You would know the woman who stole Ichigo from you".

"No I mean…" He puts a hand to her face stroking her cheek softly.

"It's okay this is something that cannot be helped. Can I see your phone"? Orihime looks through her small pink fluffy bag and hands him the phone. He takes it from her and unlocks it knowing the code. She looks astonished not remembering the first time he came to life she had given him the code. He searches for Rukia's number but finds Senna's name with the right number.

"Damn this woman took care of every detail…" He bites his thumb something he picked up from Orihime…"I need to get help this will be difficult…Do you trust me"? Orihime nods vigorously making him smile.

"Stay here and do not be alone with Senna. Make up some excuse like I am not feeling well. Let them know I did not elaborate on my previous behavior and take care I will return not sure when though". Orihime scowls at that but refrains from saying anything on the subject knowing he made up his mind.

"Please be careful Ulqi-Kun".

He kisses her passionately and waits for her to go back in before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra is practically sprinting down the long Hallway. He can hear Jaeger's annoyed voice.<p>

"I refuse to do it"! Ulquiorra hears childish giggling. "I…am…warning…you". The voices are getting louder as he is getting closer. He now hears whimpering followed by giggling once again.

Ulqiorra looks through the slight crack of the door. He holds his breath at the very scene playing out in front of him. Jaeger is on all fours biting a blue chiffon scarf which the ends are being held by a childlike Nel on his back. Ulquiorra takes out his cell and starts recording the footage.

"This will be useful for a reluctant Jaeger to help me". He can't help but chuckle a little low to himself. Seriously it is not every day you get the privilege to see the great Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow acting like a horse being ridden by a little girl. Nel kicks lightly into his sides letting him know she wants him to go faster which he angrily complies.

It is puzzling how someone so volatile can be tamed by a child but then again this is no mere child maybe to the untrained eye in reality however she is skillful and deadly. Oh the sweet irony of Jaeger falling at a woman's feet. Nel pets his head rewarding him for doing a great job. Well that did it Ulquiorra cannot hold back the loud chuckle leaving his lips.

This alerts Jaeger and Nel. He quickly stands up letting Nel fall back with a loud thump losing her grip on the scarf upon recognizing Ulquiorra's Reiryoku. Jaeger grimaces pondering why had he not sensed Ulquiorra's presence before. Ulquiorra walks in knowing the jig is up.

"Do not lose your temper". That did not even come close to register as Jaeger was instantly in front of him with his sword. It is a sword as it has not yet transformed back into a Zanpakutō. Ulquiorra flash steps away in time to dodge the attempt.

"Tsk, tsk I am not here to make you the pun of jokes…I need your help". Nel gets up rubbing her bum as it hurts from the fall. After she gets her bearing she jumps trying to get attention. Ulquiorra picks her up and that earns a hug from a happy Nel while earning a low growl from Jaeger.

"That woman must have quite the effect on you". He means Orihime's influence over Ulquiorra.

"I could say the same for you Jaeger". Jaeger puts away his sword and walks over to take Nel away from Ulquiorra's arms and puts her on a chair.

"Since when do you need my help"? Both men sit down and Nel moves to sit on Jaeger's lap. He narrows his eyes annoyed but does not move her.

"First of all why is she in child form"?

"I released too much…" When Nel reverts back to her child like state her words and thoughts are that of a smart one. Her voice sounds the same but her speech is crystal clear no more slurry made up words. Right now she has a full blown blush…"power at once and so here I am. It should not last long though". Ulquiorra holds out on teasing them since he really needs help right now.

"First I need to confirm a theory. Do you guys remember the female Shinigami Ichigo travels with"? This earns a weird look from the pair. Jaeger puts a scowl that rivals Ichigo's.

"How can I forget her? That crazy bitch…" Nel pinches his arm for that remark he flinches a little… "that woman came in here and tried…" He grits his teeth… "tried to decapitate lliel". It is the nickname Jaeger has for her, kawaii. (Japanese word for cute. Hope I got it right) Nel can tell it is still a sore spot for him so she rubs his arm.

"Yes but I told you it was not her in control. What does she look like and what is her name"? Once again he gets weird looks. "Please bear with it and answer me".

"Kuchiki, Rukia, loyal, short, strong, black hair, violet-blue eyes, very pretty…" Jaeger interrupts Nel.

"…And is pathetically and cluelessly in love with the bright orange baboon Substitute who is just as pathetic and clueless to his feelings as her…no scratch that he wins in obliviousness and idiocy". He finishes the sentence with a bored look on his face.

Jaeger and Nel do not remember Rukia being pregnant with Ichigo's babies nor them being together. So he is basing the statement on the brief run-ins he had with them. Ulquiorra frightens them both when he lunges and hugging them both at the same time. Nel giggles as she is still in her child state Jaeger however backs up onto the leather chair causing all three to fall backwards.

After some fixing and re positioning, Nel is once again sitting on Jaegers lap with Ulquiorra once again sitting across on a leather chair as well sporting a bruised cheek from running into Jaegers elbow. Ulquiorra clears his throat.

"You know for someone with enough wits to realize that just from brief encounters you sure are ignorant". Jaeger looks puzzled a little causing Ulquiorra to roll his eyes.

"Whatever, where I come from men do not hug each other…usually you get that close to eat them". Nel laughs yet again at the double meaning.

"We are getting off track there's no simple way to explain so just quietly listen and try to keep up". Ulquiorra starts explaining the events unfolding from the moment he woke up, through what Rukia explained before his awakening, through being possessed by an old soul almost losing her life, through Rukia's babies almost being rejected to death by Orihime, through Rukia being abducted by Jaeger and Ichigo's Hollow being controlled by a possessed Nel, through the five minute skip and memory wipes to Rukia being replaced by Senna and totally disappearing. To say the silent listeners are shocked and disgusted to be used as puppets yet again but this time not by Aizen's hands but that of an unknown female entity named Senna.

"I-I-I did that to Ichigo? Rukia lost their babies? Please no…" Nel buries her face in her hands and cried loudly. Jaeger does not know how to help her. Comforting and sympathy is not his forte but killing and vengeance is more than his forte. It is his livelihood however he manages to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"It wasn't you or me. We were controlled". He grits his teeth and shuts his eyes.

"He is right Senna controlled you. You controlled Jaeger and your Fraccion. All part of the grand scheme". Nel is wiping her face and looks at Ulquiorra.

"Is it to replace Rukia"? She leans back into Jaeger's chest making him shift a little uncomfortably. He is still not used to display of affections it's simply not in his DNA right so why is his blood vibrating.

"Yes and no. Truth is I think it could have been easily Orihime…" he coughs before continuing as her name in this subject makes him upset… "or any woman that Ichigo fell in love with. Rukia is the love of his life, they were going to get married, they were going to be parents and that is what Senna wants. Not only that but her many relationships. Rukia has earned a place inside many hearts".

"Is there a way to undo this"? Nel keeps wiping her face as fresh tears arise. Ulquiorra shuts his eyes as if to gather his thoughts.

"No one remembers Rukia's name. Every detail of Rukia's past comes with Senna's face. It is like she took all pictures of her off and placed her face there. I thought that maybe there was a chance of obtaining any information here. It seems Hueco Mundo in unaffected this time. Why though"?

"It doesn't matter besides cant we just kill her"? Jaeger rubs his head.

"No that would be ineffective. To them Senna is their sister, Nakama, family and soul mate, meaning certain death to anyone who tries to hurt her". Ulquiorra is describing what Rukia is too many people.

"What about her Zanpakutō. When you and I were resurrected ours were reduced to plain Jane swords with limited abilities. Wouldn't it be the same for her"?

Ulquiorra jumps to his feet and tackles Jaeger into another hug. Once again after repositioning and Ulquiorra returning to his leather chair with a bruise on the other cheek. He clears his throat.

"Seriously Jaeger this one hurt more". Jaeger just looks bored again while fixing his clothes. "It is brilliant I do not know how I missed that. A Zanpakutō is an extension of one's soul she should not be able to duplicate that bond. Well anyhow I need a way to make her bring out the Zanpakutō".

"That's simple…I'll fight her…" Jaeger doesn't notice a slight tugging on his arm since he is lost in lust for blood. A sinful dark smirk appears on his rugged yet handsome face.

"That would mean facing Ichigo and company".

"So it wouldn't be the first time besides he and I never got to finish our fight the way it should have been without interruptions and side annoyances".

"No-no-no-no…" Nel scoffs at him… "Wasn't the last time enough? Ichigo fought with all he had". She shuts her eyes trying to fight back tears again memories still raw to her.

"After all this time and you still protect him? Never once did he come back to see you after the war! Not even to see if you were alive! Have some self respect and honor! He kills our kind wake up little girl and smell the corpses surrounding us"!

A sharp smack is all that's heard now. Blood trickles down from Jaeger's bottom right hand side corner lip. Nel is shaking big drops falling from her big sad eyes.

"Baka-baka-baka! (Japanese word for stupid or foolish) I didn't want him to come back! I don't want you to die"! Nel jumps down and runs out of the room as Jaeger is left to digest her outburst.

"You are a worst than the Pawn. When it comes to obliviousness and idiocy you got him beat hands down. I am off to the library and tell Nel not to worry. I am not sending her idiot center of affection to get slaughtered and bring more needless attention to Hueco Mundo". Ulquiorra walks out using the other door. Jaeger walks out in the direction Nel walked out.

Nel is sitting against the wall in corner of her room with her knees bent and head resting on them covering her face. Jaeger drops on his legs Indian style in front of her but she remains in her spot her form is shaking. He rubs his head at a loss of what to say.

"I am not that weak".

"You don't have your powers back". Her voice is muffled still buried in her legs.

"Whatever…you really…forgave me for aiming a cero at you and that woman"? Jaeger is talking in reference to the time Orihime was brought to their world and Ichigo and he were fighting.

"If I didn't would I have given myself to you baka"? He smirks remembering how she screamed his name not that useless human's name, over and over again that night and the following morning. "Stop smirking at that Hentai".

He wonders how she can tell as she has yet to move and look at him. "I said some stupid things earlier but I can't help that. I get angry and disturbed every time I remember how you protect him". She looks up and can see his deep troubled eyes.

"It is called jealousy…" she presses her forehead to his… "however there is no reason for it. Ichigo is special a human who protected and befriended me and my fraccion when I was outcast and left for dead and to think I would hurt him like that… "

Nel is talking about controlling his Hollow but trails off on the subject. She shakes her head slightly…"but my new found heart belongs to you Jaegerjaquez, Grimmjow. I want to protect you. I could have gone to see him but I didn't want to bring attention to you still being alive and I am grateful they cannot remember what we did…if they do…"Nel begins to shake again. He wraps his arms tightly around her like a cocoon.

"No one is going to hurt you or me. Let them try if they dare. I have something precious to protect I will get stronger for you…I swear so please don't cry anymore". She cries louder and tackles him into such a strong hug he falls back. Nel is now changed back to her adult form. She is kissing him all over and squealing with delight.

* * *

><p>Byakuya is pacing outside of the waiting room with Ichigo sitting by him all the others including Senna are sitting inside. A nurse had given an update that Yuzu's surgery was past the critical stage and is nearing its end after many hours. Ichigo also listened to a message from his frantic and scared out of his wits father whom is waiting for the delayed flight to take off from L.A.X in California. Ichigo in turn left a message trying to calm his father down a little. The pacing was maddening but the fact that Byakuya had avoided his gaze since their arrival was unsettling. Deciding to break the awkward silence he coughs still gets no reaction.<p>

"Oi quit pacing its driving me mad". Still there is no response aggravating Ichigo further. "Hey Byakuya I said stop". It's still not getting the result he is looking for causing Ichigo to take a deep breath and sigh at the same time. "I see you're not going to make this easy…so listen up because I'm not going to repeat".

Ichigo looks up to the ceiling losing the scowl and eyes softening.

"What happened to Yuzu is not your fault. I've been there where you are feeling blame, self loathing and pathetic for not being able to protect those I hold very dear…besides I am her older brother…" his fists tighten… "It is my job to protect her".

"I should have been there. I am her guardian and I…" he trails off before finishing the thought… "How can I face her father, her sister and you her brother knowing I failed to protect my…my…" Ichigo stands up from his seat and stops a few spaces away from him.

"Byakuya…you…for Yuzu…you…" Byakuya turns to look at Ichigo as if having an epiphany. A fierce look of determination and vulnerability etched on his face, no bravado nor ice mask he proudly puts on display day in day out.

Byakuya has the same look that Ichigo had only seen once before adorned on the noble's face the time when he fought him, lost and thanked Ichigo whole heartedly for saving Rukia during the botched retched execution.

"…My sanctuary…my…" The Doctor along with a nurse come out of the large double doors still wearing his surgical scrubs interrupting their awkward talk. Ichigo lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding.

'_Thank the heavens. I don't think I was ready to hear what I think was coming'._

"Miss Kurosaki is recovering in I.C.U. We almost lost her once…" Both men grimace at the very words… "but she is a fighter and very strong. Her vitals are getting stronger. With a few days here and plenty of rest along with proper medication she will make a full recovery. Visitors are not allowed at the moment but the nurse will notify you when it is possible".

Ichigo bows and shakes the Doctors hand with a smile. Byakuya bows and drops to his knees and bows again with his head still lowered.

"You have my eternal gratitude. Anything you need of me just speak the words. I am humbly in your debt". The Doctor quickly takes his arm and tries to pull him up but there is no budging him. "I am Kuchiki, Byakuya Twenty eight head…" Ichigo snaps out of his stupor do to Byakuya's actions and bows to the Doctor again before covering Byakuya's mouth.

"Don't worry I'll take care of him it has been very long stressful hours". The Doctor bows.

"If you have any questions please feel free to contact me though I will be here personally as her Doctor. There is no need young man. It is my duty to help save as many lives permitted though you are both welcome". They are left alone again. Ichigo removes his hand.

"Thank you mom for watching over Yuzu…" Ichigo looks up smiling for the first time in those long hours. He then takes a look at Byakuya who has not moved from his position. His face downcast, eyes hidden from view but still on his knees Ichigo puts a smirk on his face before putting a hand to his shoulder pushing his head towards his leg as if shielding Byakuya from view…"Idiot…" and that is all Ichigo manages to say.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed by with Ulquiorra looking through books in the large archive located in the library. He is getting frustrated he knows precious time is being wasted. Nel and a heavily marked with two hickeys on the left side of the neck, another on the other side and finally one large hickey in the lower abdomen sitting dangerously close to his member as the revealing open shirt dips down to his hips, Jaeger walk in.<p>

Nel plops down like a kid would though she is still in her young adult form next to some folders. Ulquiorra looks at Jaeger's love marks and stifles a chuckle but manages to smirk at him. Jaeger glares back before sitting down carefully and slowly to the floor legs straight out as he leans against the wall for support.

Well Ulquiorra's resolve not to anger the man he might need help from is shot straight to hell where most of his fellow brethren likely are and starts laughing. The thought of Nel having her way with him and leaving him in such a state and even feeling pain is too much for him to hold back.

"What's so funny"? Nel finds herself chuckling along as they say laughing is contagious. Jaeger smirks a little after her question.

"You…totally owned…him…having sex…" Ulquiorra cannot say another word as his laughing is affecting his breathing. Nel stopped laughing and blinks a couple of times before looking at Ulquiorra.

A couple of minutes later Nel is sipping tea, Jaeger is smirking and chuckling softly, Ulquiorra is holding a book in front of his face.

"So we are looking for something concerning memories". Nel ties her hair in a ponytail. Ulquiorra lowers the book down revealing a black eye on his left side. It seems Nel doesn't take to well to comments on her private life. Nothing is funny about her personal life especially intimacy with her property aka Jaeger.

It is not polite or delicate like her and that is her train of thought. Oh and how Ulquiorra quickly learned that lesson, never ever to make that mistake again. He does manage to throw a hard glare at Jaeger who saw that black eye coming a mile away.

"Yes, someone or something that could manipulate time and memories is more like it. I mean there has to be something in these archives or books on this matter. It is a shame our main frame is not at full capacity yet".

"So much was destroyed, so much was lost". Nel sighs as she stops briefly to reflect. Jaeger does not like the look of sadness and melancholy worn on her face.

"Oi we're still here and as long as we are nothing will be forgotten. Remember going forward together". He never looked up at her as he had kept reading as he spoke but he felt her stare and attention.

Nel pounces on him again straddling his legs still on the floor. She starts kissing Jaeger wildly making him growl with want gripping the back of her neck and back at the same time both forgetting Ulquiorra is still there. He coughs really loud making them both stop and earning another glare from him.

"Sorry it's just he always knows what to say to lift my spirits and keep me going". She goes back to her spot. "Don't worry cifie (sounds like hickey lol best way to describe it) we will find the answers and save Rukia".

"Thanks but I can't help feeling Rukia is fading and if we do not act fast she might be gone completely for all I know and time is running out".

* * *

><p>It is now seven in the morning and surprisingly no one from the group had gone home. Everyone wanted to make sure Yuzu was truly alright since she had yet to wake up. Senna had tried to convince Ichigo to go home and rest with her but he just insisted he would go nowhere without seeing his sister awake especially since no one had been given clearance to see her yet.<p>

They had an argument over it but she had quickly apologized claiming she was tired and grumpy. When she kissed him it felt odd and rather cold. This has Ichigo in his current state of confusion staring out of the window combing through her hair with her head on his lap as she is fast asleep in the family waiting area. The only person left in the room is Byakuya who has yet to sleep just like Karin and Ichigo.

Orihime convinced the teen to accompany her and the others to get some food and bring back some for Ichigo, Senna and Byakuya to eat as well. It did work and Ichigo thanked Orihime for convincing the poor tired teen to consume something. Karin had been distraught and full of guilt over what happened to Yuzu. Ichigo figures he will eventually get the full story on the events leading to them leaving the safety of their home he would also find out what was the deal with Bug eyes meaning Ulquiorra.

Senna would be the second person after Orihime that he knows even though it's still strange to him how oddly close he is with her that he would die for. Once again Ichigo cannot fathom how he would know that by instinct he and Senna are that tight.

The nurse in charge of giving updated on Yuzu walks inside breaking both men from their deep thoughts. She bows to them.

"The young Miss Kurosaki can have one visitor at a time and she is showing signs of waking up". Ichigo looks down at the sleeping form on his lap holding on for dear life and turns to an emotionally worn out Byakuya with eyes dare he say lit up a little again in his expression.

"Byakuya please go see Yuzu and sit with her a little it seems your sister is passed out we both know waking her up is not a good idea". Byakuya nods and gives Ichigo a slight thankful bow with understanding Ichigo nods back.

Byakuya follows the nurse through some double doors till arriving in I.C.U. He is looking around at some of the patients. Some look like they are about to head out in a wheelchair some look like they are about to head out in a body bag. It sends a disturbing chill down his spine and makes him sick to his stomach at the very thought of Yuzu's body lying in one of those.

There is something disturbing about seeing humans suffering and weak like this from certain events in life whether sickness, accident or mal intent from other or themselves huddled here together throughout this tall facility called a hospital. He feels a sudden urge to shunpo away with her and never look back. Some Shinigami Captain he is. He is the bringer of death and has slain many who stand in his way dare be it human or Hollow. Why is he freaking out this bad?

_"Really easy answer you…are…in…"_ His Zanpakutō had remained quiet till now being wise at sensing his wielder to be not in the mood for jokes and rather somber but so was he. He is an extension of him so those feelings were his too. The nurse however did not let him finish his thoughts to Byakuya.

"Here we are she has a room of her own for the moment". She opens the door and waits for him to enter. Byakuya freezes upon seeing all the little tubes pricking her pale skin. The monitors beeping loudly the mask covering her mouth to help her breathe the cast on her wrist part of her head covered by a wrapping of some sort and it shakes him to the core. It takes all of his strength not to topple over. The nurse looks at her vitals through the monitors.

"I will return shortly if anything occurs press this button and I will be right over". Upon seeing the color wash away from his face and slight shaking she puts a hand to his shoulder. "She is a strong determined girl. Take a seat here".

The nurse pulls the chair closer to the bed and pats it. Byakuya cautiously takes her offer and sits and content with that she leaves them alone.

He reaches out a hand towards her but stops as if touching would break her. He takes a deep breath, steadies himself lifting his hand once again and finally places it over hers. How cold it feels and instinctively uses his other to cover her hand completely and starts gently rubbing trying to create warmth.

Yuzu is trying to rouse herself to wake up. She can feel someone giving her some warmth and that makes her smile. Yuzu finally wins against heavy eyelids and looking around taking in her surroundings she finds the source of happiness. His head is lowered to her hand still gently rubbing carefully not to move the IV from where it's puncturing her delicate skin.

"Byakuya-Sama…" It is so soft that he decides he is imagining it thus ignoring it so she tries again. "Byakuya-Sama…" Yuzu very weakly moves the hand that's in his grip. His eyes shoot up already heavy with moisture but not spilling.

"Yuzu…" he kisses her hand then sits up a little closer so he can kiss her forehead Yuzu closing her eyes as he does so…"thank you for coming back to us, to me..." He presses his forehead to hers which makes her teary with happiness at how loved she feels right now.

"Byakuya-Sama…" her voice is small and raspy… "I am…truly…" he puts a finger to her lips.

"Shh my little precious one save your strength and energy. I will give you mine all of it if I must". He closes his eyes and begs to Kami it works as Tessai and Yoruichi had both tried to use healing spells on their way with her to the Hospital and were rejected probably due to the Hollow slashing her skin injecting some strong poison. He can feel her small uneven gasps returning to full even breaths.

His forehead has yet to leave hers. The weak grip from her hand now gripping his tighter, her burning pain now a dull stinging her limbs but her heart is fluttering rapidly feeling as it might burst out of her chest. Yuzu is blushing as she feels his very essence rushing through her body causing tingles and leaving trembles in its wake. He exhales deeply realizing it is working the medication the human Doctor must have given her good antidotes as its permitting his own healing abilities to work properly.

"Do not stop it…feels so good and warm". The nurse storms in looking frantic causing both to pull back. The nurse clears her throat.

"I am sorry to interrupt but the monitor shows your heart rate increase dramatically". Byakuya gently puts her hand back down on the bed and gives the nurse space to do her job. "Would you be so kind as to give us some privacy"? Byakuya nods reluctantly leaving Yuzu there and walks out.

He takes the opportunity to go and get Ichigo she is his sister after all and did allow him to see Yuzu first. He returns to the waiting room and finds everyone back. Ichigo and Senna are eating now but Ichigo stops and stands up Karin follows.

"How is Yuzu"? Karin stops in front of him and Byakuya gives her a small brief smile.

"She woke up and was able to respond and move her hand". Karin smiles hiding her teary eyes of relief and hugs Byakuya which he swiftly returns softly caressing her hair at the same time. Everyone but Ichigo seems to be amazed at the display of affection from the cold ice prince.

The Kurosaki family has quite the impact on Soul Society and its inhabitants alright. The group let out a collective sigh of relief though upon hearing Yuzu is alright even though having life threatening injuries.

"I want to see her".

Byakuya looks down to her. "The nurse is with her now and examining so allow her a few minutes".

"Here you have to eat something and it's not up for debate". Ichigo retrieves a tray of food which Byakuya humbly accepts causing Renji to almost fall out of his seat. Tatsuki hits the back of his head for the stupidity but steadies him none the less.

"The great Kuchiki, Byakuya eating cafeteria food never thought I'd see the day". Yoruichi grins at Urahara's statement though he said it low enough for only her to hear.

"Come on Kisuke we have matters to attend now that we know she will recover". He nods and they slip out along with Tessai.

Another two hours go by and Yuzu much to the Doctors and staff surprise has improves so much they took her out of I.C.U and took her to a room for a miraculously recovering patient. In her room are Ichigo, Byakuya, Karin and Senna. Karin whom has not left Yuzu's side and sitting on her bed gets up.

"Ichi-Nii and Senna do you mind leaving the room for a moment"? Ichigo gives her a questioning look raising his eyebrow but gives in at the pleading look on his sister's face. Senna smiles and pulls Ichigo out.

"No problem I'll keep berry here distracted". She pulls the door shut behind them. Karin springs up on her feet and pulls Byakuya to sit on Yuzu's bed both looking at her at a total loss.

Karin bows and remains that way as she steadies her breathing.

"I have done nothing but sabotage the both of you and…because…because of it Yuzu…" Yuzu tries to speak but Karin raises her hand so that she can continue… "please let me get this out…" big drops are falling onto the floor though her head and body remain bowed…

"because of me I almost lost my sister. I just wanted to protect you from getting hurt thinking this thing between the both of you would end in heartbreak and don't try and deny that anything is going on. Nothing happened that night between Yoruichi and Byakuya and nothing is going on between Yuzu and Kevin, they have absolutely nothing going on either. I know neither of you need my permission but you have my vote none the less…but if you hurt her I will make my way to Soul Society and kick your…"

Yuzu coughs lightly before she can curse out loud… "anyhow…please forgive me". Yuzu reaches out her arms.

"Karin-Chan, look at me". She listens to her sister and runs into her arms. "I forgive you and what happened to me is not your fault". Byakuya cannot bring himself to say anything as he is still digesting her words but he rubs her head to let her know he is not mad at her.

Ichigo is looking out of a window when Ulquiorra's words come back to him.

'_Who the hell is Ru-Ru-kia'?_ Senna as if sensing his thoughts grabs his hand and yanks him into an empty room the bed well done as if it's unused smells sterile. She backs him up into the door her arms snaking around his waist to lock the door.

"Senna what are you doing"? She ignores his question and immediately attacks his mouth by bringing his face down to hers. Ichigo lets go of the icy feeling and gives in to her playful tongue. Senna moans at his tongue finally responding to hers.

She yanks him by the shirt never breaking the kiss and works over to the bed. She successfully pushes him down and straddles him grinding into his midsection. "Wait…we…have…" He pants for breathe… "to stop…" She continues the assault to his neck now.

"Why…" kiss… "I…" kiss… "just want to help you…" bites… "relax…" Ichigo hisses at the sting. Senna moves away from his waist and lowers past his legs so she could work on opening his jean. Ichigo is lost in the feeling of her nails scraping his lower abdomen with one hand yet using the other to lower the zipper.

Ichigo shuts his eyes and he opens them back up to look at her. She is smiling devilishly amber eyes looking back at him as he blinks her eyes change to deep violet blue hues. He blinks repeatedly trying to focus properly because Senna's eyes, the eyes of the woman he loves has always had amber eyes as deep as the sun not deep as the night sky or the dark ocean. He shuts his eyes again and leans back as she springs him free from the confines of the boxer briefs.

"Ichigo look at me". He props himself up slightly to look. Her hair is now loose as she lowers her lips closer to the tip. Ichigo keeps looking at her glad to see amber looking back at him again.

Once reaching the tip she just takes him in one single swoop. He gasps with arousal from that single action. One free hand extends to his chest as the other is used to help with pumping. Ichigo drops back down again but now there are flashes of violet-blue orbs and black hair penetrating his very soul increasing the sensation.

"_My king…"_ The voice sounds strange yet familiar. The voice alone is making him lose control. _"I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU…ICHIGO…"_ Ichigo shoots up and pushes Senna away so fast and hard she flies off the bed and lands on her back. He is sweating and gasping for breath as he clutches his chest.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra throws a book to the wall in frustration. Nel flinches being caught off guard as Jaeger scoffs.<p>

"Damn it all to hell! It is like looking for a fucking needle in a hay stack"!

"Calm down cifie". Jaeger gets up from his spot stretching out his sore legs and back. He walks towards the window and leans on the window sill.

"Relax besides you are getting on my damn nerves. You have been throwing things practically the whole damn time. I think I can tolerate you better when you are an emotionless bastard".

He raises his hand and places it on a small gargoyle holding a sword opening a secret passage way. Ulquiorra quickly springs to his feet and runs inside. Nel and Jaeger run in after him. There is one tall large shelf labeled Soul Society Secret Archive. Ulquiorra grins for once in a couple of hours.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! =) It has been like forever but life waits for no one, sorry. =( I do hope with all of my heart and soul you are all still with me and even if you are not eveyssoul still loves you! Lol Rukia is not here it sucks I know. I am sure some want to kill me slowly for the new stand in but bear with it please. Characters are ooc but if you haven't noticed this whole story is ooc lol drop a review if possible arigato =D


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Ichigo getting his bearings stands up from the bed and goes to Senna's whom is stunned in place on the floor.

"Are you alright Luv? I am sorry I didn't mean to throw you like that. It's just…everything with Yuzu going on and headaches I lost it". He decides to lie and not mention the mysterious alluring woman he was just fantasizing about while the love of his life "Senna" was working her magic on him.

"It is alright Berry-Kun. We can continue where we left off". She crawls onto him but he stops her gently with his hand and helps her to stand.

"I don't think it's appropriate here and now". He pulls her hair back softly. "Yuzu is still hurt even though your brother healed her a lot and we are in a hospital room anyway. Tell me you understand Luv"? She was scowling but melts into his gentle caressing hands and smirk.

"Of course I do…I just wanted to feel close to you. It's been such a long time since I held you". Senna hugs him tightly. He looks down into her warm eyes glistening as they are staring deeply into his but Ichigo cannot help feeling confused at that. They had been together and intimate not too long ago hell yeah he believes they could be intimate for most of the hours during the day but the way she expressed that made it seem as if they never had touched at all.

"Hey where is that coming from"? He lifts her chin when they hear the door opening and are interrupted by a nurse. After apologizing, blushing like mad and fixing their clothes they exit the room quickly going back to Yuzu's room.

At the end of the day Yuzu insisted everyone go home and get rest Byakuya however would not budge. Byakuya has even tried to order her favorite foods, get her extra nurse care and put her on a private wing but Yuzu turned all of that down.

"You are an enigma. So easy to please unlike many female I have come across".

Yuzu turns pink blushing fully despite being pale. "Well I am not most female…but…um…when are we going to talk about…um talk about us and what happened with…" She is now fiddling with the sheets. Byakuya starts fidgeting in his chair.

"You need to heal and get better, leave this hospital with your usual healthy glow and own strength not mine besides why would you want to discuss things with someone who could not even protect you"?

Yuzu's eyes look as if they are going to pop out of her sockets and shakes her head rapidly and just as she is about to speak Isshin bursts through the door.

"Oh my sweet princess"! He drops his luggage and runs straight to her but upon seeing Isshin about to tackle Yuzu, Byakuya steps in front of her taking the full brunt. Isshin's lips are on Byakuya's forehead with his arms wrapped around him. Yuzu giggles.

"Wait you are not my sweet princess! If you wanted a hug Byakuya you could have just said so and waited your turn. Oh Masaki, I am so handsome now that men are attracted to me"! Isshin is rubbing against Byakuya whom is struggling to get out from his grip but to no avail.

"I was protecting Yuzu from getting mauled by a stray dog causing risk of injury".

"Oh Masaki, my beautiful wife another ungrateful bastard living in my house keeping me from one of my daughters just like Ichigo does"! Isshin's arms are flying about trying to reach Yuzu but Byakuya just continues to hold him at bay. Yuzu laughs harder.

"It is okay Otousan promises to behave and be gentle, right"?

Isshin nods and Byakuya gives in letting free from his grasp but offers a glare with threatening undertones. Isshin carefully wraps his arms around her as she reciprocates and feels his tears.

"Otousan I am great please, do not..."

"My sweet princess…Otousan is sorry". Isshin hugs her tighter. Byakuya leaves to give them some privacy.

* * *

><p>Once arriving at the house Karin goes straight upstairs.<p>

"Ichi-Nii I am going to take a shower".

"You want something to eat"?

"No thanks I am still full from dinner".

"Okay then get some rest after I know you are exhausted". Ichigo turns to look at Karin.

"You are such a good brother". He smirks at Senna while getting two bottles of water.

"Thanks but I do not agree. This never should have happened". He flops down on the couch and rubs his brows.

"You got a headache"? He nods giving her a silent answer. Senna straddles his lap, her legs covering his own and starts messaging his temples. Ichigo groans as he lays his head back on the couch closing his eyes trying to relax. So much has been happening around them, to them and it has been tiring and relentless.

'_I have to completely break their bond. That Shinigami still has a shape and a lingering attachment'._

Senna begins to kiss his forehead and soon is kissing all over while slowly rocking back and forth over his clothed member. His hands trail up her back, his eyes still closed trying to enjoy the feeling and push back that cold empty feeling he felt when getting intimate with her before.

'_So far so good I can do this. This is Senna the woman who stopped the constant rainfall'. _

Ichigo pushes his thoughts aside and bucks up into her letting lust take hold and have its way with him. Everything is starting to fall into place when an image of violet bluish orbs painfully looking at him and straight into his soul. The look of utter pain reflected in those deep probing eyes cut him profoundly like many Zanpakutō have in the past_._ Ichigo holds Senna harshly by the shoulders to stop her movements yanking her off him and fully opens his eyes. Senna's eyes are lidded but also look startled.

"What's the matter Berry-Kun"? She leans in again to ravish his lips this time however Ichigo shakes his head.

"My sister is upstairs and now nothing feels right. I am sorry". Ichigo will not tell Senna what exactly is gnawing at him. She huffs and gets off his lap standing up.

"None of this has ever mattered before! Why now? Yuzu is recovering thanks to Byakuya the Doctors are even amazed".

Ichigo gives her a look of confusion. "Since when has it not mattered? Yuzu almost lost her life. You know damn well how much my family means to me and I thought they meant something to you especially Yuzu"! Ichigo is standing up now. Senna makes tiny fists. It does not go unnoticed that she called her beloved "Nii-Sama", Byakuya but he does not voice it.

"They do but I feel like I always come second to you. You have no idea what I have had to endure being forgotten left to nothingness"!

"What…forgotten…nothingness…second to them? Senna what the hell is wrong with you? This is nothing like you my family means a lot to you but…"

"So I am not allowed to be selfish and want more for me"? He rubs the back of his neck and once again he looks at her as if she were a complete stranger.

"I think we need a time out". Ichigo exhales trying to let go of some anger.

"No I don't want to be away from you…" she hugs him tightly trapping his arms and buries her head on his chest… "look I am tired…yeah that's it…just don't send me away. I have been so lonely".

Ichigo is taken aback and feels guilty.

"Senna I could never send you away…but I don't understand you have felt lonely? I am sorry".

"It's not your fault Ichigo it was them. It's always has been them. They do things only for their convenience and benefit and once it's done they move on as if it never were. You know this feeling of being used then thrown aside, more like buried alive".

Ichigo is looking down trying to find her eyes because now he wants to protect and shield her from the hidden pain he was unaware of.

"Luv why didn't you tell me before"?

Karin walks downstairs feeling refreshed.

"Oops sorry to interrupt".

Neither move but Ichigo shakes his head at his sister.

"Not a problem right Senna"? She nods but doesn't raise her head to look at either.

"I just need a nap". Senna gives Karin a nasty look for interrupting before heading upstairs though Ichigo did not see it. Karin looks surprised but decides to let it go.

"Is everything alright with her"? She continues to dry her hair with a towel.

"I…actually…" Karin gives him a soft reassuring smirk giving him the push to confide in her… "don't know. Something is off and I am not making things any easier".

"I can tell since you didn't chase after her". Ichigo opens his mouth to say something but fails. Karin slowly walks to his brother and wraps her slender arms around him patting his back.

"You are allowed to not have the answers once in a while you do so much all the time…" she hugs him tighter… "but don't get comfortable cause I have gotten used to it". Ichigo smiles and hugs his sister.

"Thanks Karin, spoiled brat".

* * *

><p>"There is a lot of nasty sneaky stuff in here". Jaeger smirks evilly as he reads from a folder.<p>

"Down boy we are not here to gather information against Soul Society". Ulquiorra gives Jaeger a quick glance before returning to his read.

"Che who said I was"? The evil smirk planted on his face very much stating otherwise. "I am still at a loss about why we are helping".

"I told you Rukia is important to many…including me".

"How quickly _we_ forget they practically annihilated us all".

"We attacked first clearly provoking them and they never had come for us in Hueco Mundo prior".

"That's because they did not know of our existence".

"Really I will have to disagree with you on this one". Ulquiorra hands him a journal. Jaeger puts down the document he is reading and grabs the one handed to him. His eyes widen with astonishment.

"No way, no fucking way"! Nel looks up worriedly at his reaction.

"What is it"? Nel asks.

"They knew about Hollows gaining Shinigami like powers by some sort of evolution even before that _coward_ came along with the Hōgyoku"! Jaeger bitterly states.

"He sped up the process giving us raw strength, intelligence and the motivation to act on our more primitive desires while still under control". They all remain silent and pensive lost inside their private thoughts after Ulquiorra's few chosen words.

"Anyway gentlemen don't we have a priority now which is Rukia. Finding our own goals and achieving them can come later".

Ulquiorra snaps out of it and nods at Nel's comment. Jaeger scoffs but complies none the less. After about half an hour passes by Nel is lying on her stomach legs bent up shuffling back and forth into the air her eyes narrow reading the words slowly.

"The Shinenju (Memory Rosary) this sounds interesting". No one else has heard her yet as they are into what they are searching through. "Aizen has real interest on this object".

She looks at the French script font letters label on the brown soft leather journal. All of the archives are in those types of leather folders just in different colors. Nel unties the knot across the journal and gasps finding the first page blank.

"No way, the whole thing is like this". Ulquiorra crawls over to her.

"What have you found"? Nel offers him the journal. He reads the outside label and his eyes widen. He flips through the empty pages. "This has to be something of high interest since the writing is encrypted".

Nel twirls her long bouncy hair.

"I agree but what do we do"? Jaeger walks over to Nel hearing the conversation, bites his finger causing a drop of blood to fall on the seemingly blank paper.

"What the hell did you do that for"? Ulquiorra snatches the journal away from Jaeger glaring at him. "Great you got a blood stain on it".

"Not my fault, normally stuff like this works". He sprawls on the floor with his hands behind his head for slight elevation.

"Says who a fake Chinese prophecy stuffed inside a fortune cookie"? Ulquiorra is glaring clearly not amused.

Nel answers the question.

"No an American Novel my Jaeger is on to something. Some of us actually enjoy it you should try it. You might surprise yourself and learn something".

Ulquiorra starts to chuckle under his breath when an image of Jaeger reading a romance Novel indulging in tea and crumpets wisps into his mind making him laugh out loud. Jaeger looks as if he is ready to cut out vocal chords to stop the laughter emanating from Ulquiorra's mouth.

* * *

><p>Yuzu has lost the battle to her pain medication or what she calls "happy pills". Isshin kisses her forehead and lowers the lighting before walking out of the room. He stretches his back and walks into the visiting area where Byakuya is deep in thought holding two cops of white hot chocolate.<p>

"Never thought I'd see the day you would be drinking this delicious junk". Byakuya hands him a cup which he graciously accepts. "Thanks Kuchiki…not just for the sweet addiction but for taking care of my family while I was away". Byakuya doesn't look at him.

"I did nothing of the sort. I failed Yuzu…I failed Karin, Ichigo, Masaki and you". Isshin narrows his eyes.

"Failure you say? Damn this is fucked up. I wanted my family far, far, far away from a Shinigami's wretched life and the suffocating rules with double edged sword for laws. I worked relentlessly and I still failed the woman I love most in my pitiful existence to a degrading Hollow. I let that monster snuff out the brightest light the sun has nothing on my Masaki. The girls got stuck with a rag doll for a father obsessed with reminders of his dead wife. Ichigo lost his heart and his soul that day. All three had to grow up fast. I tried but in the end my only son ran into that freight train full speed ahead anyway and the jerk keeps on running into trains weighing a ton".

Isshin is talking about Soul Society metaphorically. "I honestly don't know how he has managed to stay alive that kid has like nine lives times infinity". Isshin has a bitter smile while Byakuya keeps looking to the moon through the open window.

"Now my daughter that took on the role of her mother since she could walk or talk told me straight on that she plans on being and I quote 'The wife of The Twenty Eight Head of the Kuchiki Family, Captain of the sixth Division come hell or high water or Karin, Ichigo, Yoruichi the entire Soul Society, The Shinigami Women Association or woman from an arranged marriage oh and finally me'".

Byakuya's eyes are wide open close to bulging out. "A stuck up egotistic icy prick of an asshole like you managed to steal away my little sweet princess's heart from me. She threatened to feed me poison and send me to the place I ran from all those years ago if I give you grief and scare you away since you already have issues with coming to terms on your feelings towards her. Ah she also said she would get away with killing me since everyone knows she is utterly sweet…enough to decay teeth. So I say yeah I should have a capital F for failure planted on my forehead not you Kuchiki. Masaki must be laughing her sexy ass off at me this very moment".

Isshin takes out his wallet and pulls a picture of Masaki from it. He places it on the chair and crawls to it with hands flailing about.

"Oh my Masaki don't make fun of me and laugh. My kids don't love me anymore I lost them to hormones they even threaten my life". His butt is sticking up into the air as he fake cries. Isshin stops and lowers his head as if defeated but then turns facing him with a deadly serious fierce stare.

Some strong Reiryoku is leaking making Byakuya's hands shake spilling the hot drink the air seems thicker and harder to breathe in. "Know this Kuchiki, I will show you whom I really am if you hurt my daughter. Aizen will look like a walk in the park on a first date with ice cream if you fuck up they will be looking for a new head for your clan since yours won't be attached anymore. You can turn her down gracefully and gently if that is what you wish. You are all those things I called you but a liar you are not Kuchiki don't make me add it to the list". He stands up and kisses the picture before putting it away.

"Kuchiki you made a mess I can't take you anywhere and close your mouth you are starting to drool and that's not sexy…" He gets some napkins and starts to clean him as Byakuya starts to get back some function in his limbs…"and I am not handing her over to you ever Kuchiki just allowing you to decide whether you want a possibility amongst the many suitors after my sweet princess".

Byakuya getting back his full use of limbs and remembering how to breathe tries to compose himself.

"Oh and wait till my son finds out we all know what happened the last time he fought you". He pats Byakuya's back so hard he gets pushed forward while Isshin laughs mumbling about catching some much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is up against the headboard of Karin's bed. Her lower half is under the cover while her upper half is in Ichigo's arms. He has been caressing her hair softly and smiles at the sound of her even breathing letting him know she fell asleep. Her head is tucked under his chin. He smiles but it only lasts briefly remembering how they almost lost Yuzu changing his face to one of a grimace.<p>

'_I can't think about that she is safe and the old man should be there by now cheering her up. I should check on Senna'._ He carefully starts to shift Karin to the pillow to not wake her once successful he turns off the lamp and walks out closing the door behind him. As he walks towards his room Ichigo is nervous and uncertain. He's never had these feelings with Senna's face in mind and it is a little more than unsettling.

His hand grips tightly around the doorknob using his strong death hold with the intent to open the door but it doesn't go any further than that. He lets go slowly and decides to go downstairs and sits on the couch. Little does he know Senna is not upstairs as she climbed out from the window well over an hour ago.

Senna is at the same spot where Rukia always had come to rendezvous with "The divine Spirit". Senna cannot help but chuckle at the name Rukia came up for her. Senna shakes her head as if trying to clear her thoughts and concentrates. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath Senna can't help but smile at the slight sting the cold wind brings to her face.

"At least I am able to feel something after so long". The smile disappears trying to concentrate even more and the next time she opens her eyes Senna is in a void surrounded by nothing but white all around. "Where are you? I do not intend to linger here longer than I have to…" She can see a silhouette a couple of feet away…ahhh there you are". She sprints over to her.

"This is inconvenient still being able to see you". Senna stops in front of a haggard looking Rukia. Her eyes are closed and she is completely naked. Her body is floating and position is one of like she was before on the Sōkyoku, like on a cross. "You are making this difficult and painful for yourself. I don't understand you should have faded by now. You agreed to this remember? I am sure of it because I needed a willing soul full of loss and otherwise would not have worked".

Senna takes a hesitant hand and is mere inches from touching her left shoulder. When she reaches the shoulder she lets out a sigh as her hand goes through it as if Rukia were just a hologram. Senna however is still not convinced and reaches for where her heart should be. Senna licks her lips and goes straight to the spot and finds that area is solid to her discord. Her eyebrows form a scowl but then soften a little.

"You want him to be happy don't you for him to be free of guilt and utter devastation? I know you do otherwise neither of us would be in the positions we are now. I promise to take care of his heart and take away his pain. So you can rest and let go of whatever holds you here Kuchiki, Rukia…" Senna closes her eyes and places her hands over her own chest now feeling the heartbeat to a rhythm she had to do without…"Too long but not anymore…and now to take care of the meddlesome Hollow with smarts".

* * *

><p>Rangiku flutters her beautiful grey orbs until willing them to remain completely open. She has been in and out of consciousness over the last few days.<p>

"Taichou…where are..." Rangiku lifts her body to a sitting position on a bed…"you"? She hears footsteps coming closer until the owner of the sound comes into clear view.

"I am here just getting your tea ready. You are in my room". Rangiku stretches her arms out reaching for him grabbing the air. Toshiro rolls his eyes and sets the tea down by the night stand before wrapping his arms around her tightly. "How are you feeling"? He is stroking her head.

"My head doesn't hurt as much anymore but how is Yuzu-Chan"?

"Much better thanks to Kuchiki. I sent flowers to her room sending her well wishes and a note apologizing for our absence". Rangiku smiles brightly and drops backwards on the bed dragging him with her. He looks startled but doesn't act to move.

"Look at my Taichou all grown up! Making me tea and soup asking if my pillow was comfortable if I was in any pain". Toshiro is blushing now but scowling at the same time.

"Hey I was grown up before and rational". She pulls him down harder pressing him closer.

"I am just teasing. You have always carried yourself with the utmost respect demanding it back". She ghosts her mouth over his ear. "I know being the 'child prodigy' has been difficult and a daunting task but no one and I mean no one has carried it with such strength, grace and pride". Her breath and meaningful words send a shiver down his spine.

"I am so lucky and honored to be your fukutaichou even though this old maid does not deserve to be there". Her voice got smaller as she finishes her thoughts out uses his hands to raise himself up. Her eyes are watery giving the illusion of ice in her reflection.

"I see my strength in your eyes Matsumoto so no one and…I mean…no one else can hold it. My strength my grace and my pride come from you and I am truly lucky and honored to stand by your side Matsumoto, Rangiku". Her resolve to not cry totally shatters as he quoted her own words and used them to quell her inner fears that he is too good for her among other doubts.

He knows as well as she their relationship if and when comes out will be looked upon funny and awkward at best. He kisses her tears before lowering down to ghost over her lips. "So what if you're an 'old maid' and I am a 'diaper wearing child prodigy' together we make a hell of a naughty Manga". She hits his chest before laughing.

"There is that beautiful smile that belongs to me only".

"I have created a monster". She smiles before licking from the base of his neck through to his lips in a straight line.

"Hmm feels good but you are not well yet". She ignores him and continues to assault his neck. He lifts a little and so she follows in order to continue bringing her upper body up but Rangiku cannot hold the wince crawling out of her. "See you need to rest it was not an easy injury". Rangiku smiles and still finds his lips.

"You should know your Fukutaichou…"she licks and nips his neck…"is not a quitter".

"I am serious sit still Rangiku". She went completely red at him using her given name with such masculinity and superiority it burned her very core. Rangiku pulled him down with the non wounded arm and traps him in between her legs purring softly into his ear. "Ahhh wait Ran…" There is knocking at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt Captain Hitsugaya but there is an emergency Captains meeting in Soul Society". Renji says through the closed door.

"Very well Abarai thank you. Does Kuchiki know"?

"No Tessai came with the message seems Urahara received a transmission on a secure line. I will call my Captain and let him know".

"Tell him to meet me at Urahara's".

"Yes sir bye Rangiku".

"Bye Ren-Kun". She is pouting as her legs loosen the grip from around his waist. "What is the matter Taichou"?

Toshiro is in deep thought and scowl is back on. "I just don't understand why there was no Jigokuchō (Hell butterfly) sent to notify us".

"Oh no Taichou, what if they decided to take action after our refusal to comply when they sent those four here". Rangiku sits up she is wearing a large t-shirt with a cat in the middle playing with yarn. Her wrapped shoulder revealed by the t-shirt hanging loosely on her. The shirt stops right under her well rounded tush with the right movement you can see her baby blue lace hipster. He pulls her softly back down to the bed.

"No you stay here I will be fine. Trust me if that was the case they would be no warning like before and there would be a hell of a lot of Captains here". She hugs him.

"I can't help it everything has been so weird lately. I am scared". He hugs her tightly then lifts her leg to tuck them under the cover.

"Trust me I will come back to you no matter what". He kisses her fully on the lips as their tongues meet in a slow haze.

* * *

><p>Byakuya shakes his head in frustration as he hangs up the cell. He is looking out of the window. Isshin has one eye open trying to fake still being asleep but heard the whole thing though Byakuya was talking very low.<p>

"You can open them both up now".

"But I was enjoying playing pretend sleeping. My sweet princess is getting better and she understands you have a duty to fulfill so get going".

"The truth is while you were gone a lot of unusual activity has gone on. There are a lot of questions and no plausible answers to any of them. I really do not know how long I will be away and when I shall return".

"You mean if you will return". Isshin stretches his arms and yawns he was sleeping before her heard Byakuya. "I will tell you what I had told my son before do what you have to do and come back home safe". Byakuya's eyes pop out once again though his face is hidden from view as he is still looking out of the window but a soft smile appears too.

"The faster you go the faster you get to come back so get moving and don't worry about my girls or Ichigo and that includes my third daughter. I will be around for a little while".

Byakuya hangs his head a little. "How ironic, Father, Mother, Hisana…defeated by the Kurosaki family disconcerting yet strangely fitting".

"What did you say Byakuya? You're mumbling".

"I was just stating giving in…to leaving for the meeting". He turns around and stops at the door. "I do not want to disturb Yuzu and please let them know I will come back. Thank you Kurosaki, Isshin". Byakuya walks out of the waiting area.

Isshin walks into Yuzu's room. She is sleeping soundly as the pain medication does its job to perfection. He pulls the chair closer to her bed and carefully removes some of her bangs out of the way.

"My sweet princess, would you ever truly forgive your Otousan if you knew entire truth"? He leans down and gently kisses her forehead.

* * *

><p>Senna climbs carefully and quietly through Ichigo's window. The room is pitch black as she stumbles on a book curse words leave her mouth. Ichigo turns on the lamp and it startles her a bit.<p>

"Where were you"?

"Umm, I left to think and give you time to accept my serious apology". She sits on the corner of the bed closest to the window. "I was a complete bitch and spoiled princess. I care deeply what happens to each one of your family members. I really have no excuse maybe just…scared". He kneels in front of her and holding her face lifts her gaze so she can look at him.

"Of what Luv"? Ichigo is looking at her with complete love, adoration and worry for her.

"The way…that look…" Senna begins to cry as he listens… "I'm terrified of losing the warmth your eyes hold when you look at me".

He gently strokes her tears away as his hands are still holding her face. His eyes are softened and reassuring.

"Silly how can you lose something you solely posses"? Ichigo leans in and kisses her lips so softly then presses his forehead to hers. Senna smiles but deep down she knows that's exactly the problem.

She does not own any part of him. Senna is not and never will be Rukia. Ichigo interrupts her thoughts by climbing into bed and pulling her along. He turns her body sideways and perfectly aligns his body behind hers. His arms are securely wrapped around her waist as he snuggles into her neck.

"You are not a bitch or spoiled princess so never call yourself such words. You are a strong woman with feelings and emotions its part of who you are Senna". Senna closes her eyes and smiles whole heartedly believing she did the right thing.

Who is to say Ichigo would not have fallen in love with her had they not interfered. With a fortified resolve from his very words Senna decides to cement their bond as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Nel is thinking hard with her eyes closed. The blank journal page has now new liquid on it. It was Jaeger's blood first then Ulquiorra's happy tears second.<p>

"Do you think this will work"? Ulquiorra leans closer to Jaeger as he speaks.

"Well we tried blood then happy tears so its possible sad tears will work".

"What in all realms do you two read? Honestly though the better question is why am I going along with this idiotic logic"? Ulquiorra asks as Jaeger shrugs his shoulders.

"Easy answer cause you don't have a better solution".

"I see an idiotic solution is better than none at all…yup I feel so reassured now". He rolls his eyes as Jaeger nods in agreement not realizing the sarcasm behind Ulquiorra's words. Nel's tears of "sadness" start falling and everything falls silent.

Nel hangs her head so that the tears fall upon the journal. Her arms are outstretched around it legs are slightly bent but apart, a simple white thin strap dress leaving her arms bare and that stops at her knees riding up just a bit, no shoes, bouncy hair falling carelessly around her face creating a cocoon unleashing an aura of a sinfully beautiful lost princess who has befallen to the cruel fate of falling in love with a bastard ruthless cutthroat ruler.

Jaeger shakes his head trying to clear the fog in his mind.

'_I really need to stop reading those damn useless novels…but still she is beautiful even when she cries though I hate seeing her suffer'._

Nel is crying hard now while sobs rack her body Jaeger quickly gets over to her.

"Enough of this bullshit…" Jaeger sits next to her with his legs open and bent so that Nel can snuggle against his chest which she does. Her arms quickly secure around his waist. Ulquiorra grabs the journal and walks out back to the library to give them privacy.

"What were you thinking of"? His hands are stroking her head and back trying to soothe her. She doesn't answer but shakes her head and buries her head in the crook of his neck. He sighs. "Fine I am here when you are ready to talk".

Ulquiorra looks at the blank page and he sinks back into the leather chair. He pours some of his power into it but that does not work.

"What will it take to break this code? How much time do we have? Rukia…" He stares at the page as if burning a hole through it. "I cannot just sit here…maybe the answer is not here but in Soul Society or Karakura". He stands up and walks back into the hidden room. The two are still in the same position though Jaeger's eyes are closed while Nel's head is moving still against his neck.

Ulquiorra coughs and they both look up at him.

"Excuse me for interrupting but I believe the answer does not lie here. I am going to Karakura there I can decide how to enter Soul Society".

"But that's a death trap going there is suicide". Nel stands up.

"I have to agree with her".

"We have gone as far as spilling our essence on it and nothing. All we have managed to do is soil it".

Nel tries to use her powers and so does Jaeger but nothing happens.

"There has to be something". Nel begins to pace around. Pesche runs into the library calling out to Nel. "What is it? I am in here".

"Nel-Chan we have large guests at the door". They feel shaking and rumbling far away. "Okay I mean huge uninvited Hollows at the door trying to break through".

All four run out of the there and to the main palace door.

"Great and everyone else is on a damn road trip and they didn't even invite us". Nel pouts.

"Who cares let's get it on"! Jaeger breaks into a dark loud laugh.

"Sadistic freak…" Ulquiorra glares once again but gets ready to fight. A Gillian breaks through and takes a swipe at them. There are two more along with regular Hollows.

"I see someone is pissed off that my presence is here. Senna…well I won't…" Ulquiorra creates a ball of purple energy gaining in size… "let you win usurper"! Ulquiorra releases the now basketball size ball of energy.

* * *

><p>Isshin stretches his sore limbs from sleeping on a chair though having a bed in her room. Yuzu is still soundly asleep when her phone starts vibrating. Isshin picks up her phone from the lamp table. He looks at the screen and there appears a picture of a girl with purple hair and big amber eyes. He did not bother to look at the name that pops up with her picture. Isshin flips open the phone.<p>

"Good Morning Yuzu-Chan! Rise and shine I know it's early but I needed to know you are all right"!

"Good Morning to you as well young lady, Yuzu is still sleeping".

"Oh I am sorry". Isshin hears sizzling sounds in the back ground. "Who am I speaking to"?

"Kurosaki, Isshin, her Otousan". He hears some shuffling and movements with even louder sizzling.

"Otousan, hi it is your third daughter". Isshin scratches his head.

"You do not sound like my third daughter". Senna takes her phone off speaker and grabs it.

"Of course I am. Has it been so long you were gone that you don't remember your third daughter Senna-Chan"?

"I must apologize if this sounds rude Se…nna-Chan but I only have one third daughter and her name is Rukia". Senna drops the phone.

"Hello, are you still there"? The phone line goes dead so Isshin hangs up the phone. "Strange friend my sweet princess has. Never seen her before either but she sounds concerned".

* * *

><p>Senna is holding on to the kitchen counter as she was making breakfast while calling Yuzu, with a million things running through her mind.<p>

"Oh cruel Kami, how am I going to fix this? How can he remember her? I…I have to fix this fast". Senna closes her eyes and wipes the sweat off. Her eyes open amber eyes much darker than a minute ago.

"I must fix it by getting rid of him like I am getting rid of that bothersome Hollow. Yeah that's it I have no options left but to kill Kurosaki, Isshin".

Karin enters the kitchen following the wonderful smells assaulting her nose. Senna freezes upon hearing Karin behind her. '_Did she hear what I said'?_ Karin grabs a fork and tastes the scrambled eggs.

"Mmm tastes heavenly! When did you learn how to cook Senna"?

Senna exhales and smiles. "I have been practicing while I was away. Karin I want to apologize for yesterday. I was not myself and I gave you a nasty look. It's just that a lot of heavy things have happened I am full of tension and thus snapped". Senna bows. "I am truly sorry please forgive me".

Karin raises Senna's hands and holds them. "No need for apologies we're family and that means family gets to slip up and be real it's cool but apology accepted". Karin gives Senna a tight hug.

"You have done so much for us how can I get angry at you I have matured and understand your life or un-life is complicated". Senna's eyes get watery as she hugs Karin tightly.

"Thank you, I really am lucky".

Ichigo heard some of the exchange and cannot help but smile at their bonding moment though something still feels off and an eerie cold is gripping his heart. Karin pulls him by the arm grabbing a nearby fork and lets him taste the eggs. His face is one of shock and awe.

"Okay, where is the real Senna and what have you done with her"? Senna once again freezes though he clearly called her Senna but still these little differences between her and Rukia are concerning especially when she keeps freezing up like a dope. She blushes.

"I kidnapped a chef to show me how if he didn't want the most beautiful and graceful Zanpakuto shoved up his rear end". That caused the other two to laugh.

"That definitely sounds like you luv". He taps her lips before getting the plates. Senna is blushing once again and smiling believing she could do this.

After a few minutes go by and they ate the delicious breakfast Karin had stopped briefly to pick up her cell. She returns shortly and joins them again at the table along with aspirin for Ichigo's sharp headache. He is getting them more frequently.

"The creepy old man is coming shortly". Senna tensed up hearing that. "Also wanted to mention there was an emergency Captains meeting in Soul Society so Byakuya and Toshiro had to go". Ichigo's brow furrowed.

"Emergency…I hope it has nothing to do with what happened the other night. What about Lieutenants? I should call Renji did you know about this Senna"?

She shakes her head but her mind is still stuck on Isshin coming to the house.

"I should go to the apartment and speak with Renji". Ichigo gives her a questioning look. "If Soul Society is up to something maybe I can get the heads up and you…" she pokes his chest with her index finger… "need to stay with Karin and wait for Otousan". Karin nods her head in agreement.

Ichigo reluctantly gives in. "Good you can do the dishes". Senna taps his lips and runs upstairs laughing.

"I get the feeling I got duped". Karin laughs and drinks her OJ. (Orange juice)

Senna has to buy some time until she can figure exactly how to deal with Isshin.

About half an hour later Karin is on her way to the market while Ichigo is putting clothes into the washing machine. He is whistling with no song in mind then oddly he feels the need to get his I-Pod. He scrolls down slowly not really knowing what he is looking for. His finger stops at a song named Wing Stock by Ashley Macisaac. (Could not help but put Rukia's theme song at least once hehe)

Ichigo places the I-Pod in his pocket and continues to stuff clothes inside.

"What on earth is this? Doesn't sound bad but it's not my style". The piano is soothing yet uncertain, sounds of melancholy but the music picks up and his heart along with it. The melody now sounds of hope and vigor.

The violin, guitar and drums speak of bringing passion and tenacity with the sounds. The end cries of victory though the fight was not easy. Ichigo did not notice when his eyes had closed and was lost in the song. There was some moisture in them as well.

"Okay that was freaky...but I feel warm. What the hell is wrong with me"? He grabs some of his clothes when something falls out of one of the pockets. He eyes it before picking it up. He unfolds the stationery white paper with different colored butterflies along the edges of it carefully as to not rip it.

__Hi my very delicious Strawberry,__

__I am not able to be at your side now. Sorry once again I cannot be with you when you most need me. I think it is a distasteful running gag fate puts between us. Yuzu-Chan is a strong one of heart and mind she will pull through its one of the many wonderful traits the Kurosaki's have. Do not let Karin-Chan fool you she is not as strong as she lets on so be her loveable older Ichi-Nii, don't provoke her or face her fury. Another one who is probably falling apart now is Nii-Sama just reassure him do not let him shut off emotionally it is his escape kind of like mine a nasty trait of the Kuchiki's. Funny I am not blood related but sometimes I wonder. Ha ha ha…anyway tell Yuzu-Chan to survive or else I will never forgive her and stop supplying her with her fix…private joke you do not need to know. As for Otousan don't beat him up he will be extra sensitive be his son not his trainer for wrestling. I am with Lucio aka Ulquiorra and I will straighten everything out. See you soon my beloved Forgotten Four Letter Word.__

_ _Love you always, __

_ _Rukia__

"Forgotten Four Letter Word…Forgotten Four Letter Word…Forgotten Four Letter Word…"

Ichigo repeats the words like a mantra out loud and silently in his mind. Ichigo drops the paper as a sharp headache comes on except it feels like his head will explode for real. He staggers a bit before falling to his knees.

His tears fall desperately from the pain. Flashes of forgotten memories from the first time Rukia and Renji arrived the night of the camping trip from their absence are taking him completely. His whole body is shaking and everything is being undone inside of him. Ichigo's amber eyes are drowning in tears and look as if ready to pop out of their sockets. Ichigo lets out the most painful and angry wail.

**"RUKIA…!"**

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! It has been a while Gomenasai once again real life happens. I hope you are still with me =) we are closer to getting our most precious irreplaceable Rukia back, that's if Ichigo can save her! ;) I have to say though the things being said about bleach is frightening me =(Here's hoping to many more years of bleach and hopefully in Anime not just Manga!

Disclaimer: I do not own Wing stock by Ashley Macisaac or I-Pod what can I say Genius is not mine to own.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Karin felt Ichigo's sudden release of Reiryoku. She is running back to the house with a light grocery bag in hand. Little does she know others felt it too. Karin unlocks the door and drops her bag when she sees a mess around the house as if something blew everything up.

"Ichi-Nii, where are you"?

Karin runs upstairs and checks both rooms just to find them empty but not looking any better than downstairs. She runs back down and into Isshin's room empty but trashed as well. She feels a raw dark strong presence in the house. She shivers and heads to the basement where she had last left her brother.

Karin feels the thickness in the air making it hard to breathe the temperature colder and with every step down Karin's heart beats faster. When her foot takes the final step down she gulps but continues none the less. The fact that the light bulb is blinking on and off is giving the atmosphere a much scarier feel. She looks at the scattered clothes on the ground though some are in the washing and drying machine.

"Ichi-Nii, what happened"? Karin is still approaching slowly she can tell her brother does not feel like his usual self. Ichigo is on his knees facing the farthest wall so his face is not in view to her. His head is downcast, his body stiff and firm and fists are planted firmly onto the floor.

"Ichi-Nii, please answer me are you okay"? Karin stops when Ichigo raises his head but still not facing her nor answering her either.

Ichigo cracks his neck and that action alone sends another chill down her spine. Karin however being a Kurosaki does not stop walking until she reaches his back. She slowly lifts her right hand to grab his arm.

Once her hand reaches its destination she stops dead in her tracks because his skin feels like ice come to think of it his skin and hair is ash white like that of a ghost. Ichigo raises his hand and closes it around hers tightly so much its painful. Ichigo turns around and lowers his head while cocking it to the side however his eyes remain closed.

"Ichi-nii…"

Ichigo's eyes shoot wide open to reveal black pupils, yellow irises and black sclera's that are displaying the most menacing scowl she has ever seen on him. Karin gasps out loud.

"Where…is…that…bitchhhh"? Shiro's serpent like tongue flickers out as he hisses. Karin's eyes are wide and her mouth is agape just stunned. "I am not in the mood to play niceeee. Not gonna answer fine I could use a snack".

Shiro tightens his grip, snakes his tongue out and licks Karin starting from chin up to her right side mid cheek well that snaps her out of the stupor of the initial shock. Karin kicks him in the stomach and causes him to double over since she has tuned up her own powers.

"You perverted Second hand Hollow"! Karin kicks him on the left side of his stomach. "Yuck! How am I going to get over getting licked by my perverted brother"? She cringes, rubs off the saliva using her t-shirt before turning away from him with a huff and her nose stuck in the air.

The act actually snaps him out of the, I am going to devour your soul tidbit. "Hah! Serves you right for kicking me, you snot nosed kid". He stands up recovering from the abrupt loss of breath. Not that it would matter to him but being in this poor excuse for a King's body there is no choice in his response.

"You remember that"? Shiro is talking about the night of the carnival and since Senna had erased that frame in time he is baffled.

"I don't really know why it just came to me like a dream I had before…it is a weird strong sense of Déjà vu if that makes any sense…but you remember so it must have happened".

"I guess King's family is stronger than he knows". Remembering the bitch and what she changed and forced him to do angers him again spiking his dark aura once again.

Karin pushes away the enormous weight she feels is crushing her chest from the sudden spike. "Why are you here? What happened to Ichi-Nii"? Karin turns to face him.

"The coward is hiding".

"Where"?

"In here, somewhere". Shiro points to his head. His head drops down. "Can't say I blame him though".

He shakes his head. "Where is she"?

"Where is who and what do you mean by "the coward is hiding'"?

"…So many bothersome questions but none that matters to me. Where is the bitch who took away our salvation"?

Karin is still confused but now fright is coming back into her senses. That frightful chill and darkness is back with a vengeance not that it ever was truly gone.

"Well how else can I give you what you ask without knowing? Besides I doubt Ichi-Nii wants you to do anything that would cause harm to another".

"Oh…I beg…" Shiro diminishes the distance between them and is practically hovering over her… "to differ. He wants her ashes and I am willing to burn her alive at the stake for him…better not get in my way…no one better get in my way".

The light bulb turns off completely and when it turns back on Shiro is gone. Karin lets out the breath she was holding but realizes there is a form lying on the ground. She quickly drops to the floor and realizes its Ichigo's lifeless body lying on the ground.

"This is not good".

* * *

><p>Orihime is knitting a scarf. It is a sort of hobby she has picked up especially when she is nervous or scared. It has been a few days since she last saw Ulquiorra and in the manner he left under such confusing terms has her on edge. None of her house mates are currently there in the penthouse. There is a ring of the doorbell which makes her jump since she was lost in thought.<p>

"Coming…" She looks at her screen and drops her material. There is Ulquiorra looking haggard, clothes shredded and some blood scattered about him face and all. She rushes to open the door. Nothing can brace her for the impact of what image hits her in the face when she opens the door.

Ulquiorra, Jaeger and Nel walk inside. Her eyes are open to its fullest capability her mouth shares the same fate. Her mind however is running a mile a minute with unanswered questions. Ulquiorra realizes she has yet to close the door or move from that spot. He extends one arm past her and closes the door then turns her so she is facing him and hugs her tightly.

Orihime's mind is running on auto pilot but her arms instinctively wrap around his neck and her fingers tighten interlocking with each other. His hold on her waist and lower back begin to stroke her while whispering to her.

"I am sorry not to have touched base with you. Do you still trust me"?

Orihime hugs him tighter and nods. "You know I do and always will".

"I brought some help with me and I need you to listen with an open mind. Can you do that for me"?

Orihime nods once again. He smiles and kisses her hair. "They will not hurt you know that I would never do so if I believed they were a threat". Orihime feels his slight wince and immediately pulls away.

"You're hurt". She pulls him by the hands and leads him to the living room. "You guys too…make yourselves comfortable". They follow her orders and she begins to heal them all together.

Three individual yellow shields surround them as the healing is happening. Orihime is in her zone so pretty much nothing interrupts her flow. Orihime no longer has to stay by the side of person or people she is healing nor do they have to be in one spot. Orihime is bringing out towels and robes. She also puts a teapot on the stove its fragrance of chamomile and apples dancing around the room.

Nel interlacing her right hand with Jaeger's left one. He looks up at her and Nel is biting her lower lip, her left hand fidgeting with the hem of the dress.

"How are you Nel-San"? Orihime plops down in front of her onto her knees smiling brightly. "It has been a while"!

Nel smiles timidly back at her but answers just the same. "I have been well…well excluding this mess and how are you"?

"I have been up and down but really happy especially as of late". Orihime smiles and blushes as she looks at Ulquiorra. "How are you Grimmjow-San"?

It never fails to impress Jaeger how this human woman treats others that have tried to annihilate her and her Nakama as if they were friends that lost touch with her. Nel tugs his hand gently snapping him out of from his private thoughts and staring openly at Orihime.

"Why would you care"? Jaeger being true to his nature does not sugar coat the obvious nor does he hide it. "Why are you healing us after everything"? Nel rolls her eyes and yanks his hand hard. Ulquiorra throws a pillow hitting Jaeger on the face.

Orihime giggles a little but decides to answer the questions. "Circumstances outside of our control made us enemies but of our own choice gives us a new clean slate". Orihime is twiddling her thumbs and face is downcast.

"I will never forget what happened I know none of us will the things we did or saw…" Orihime brings her head up… "Besides Ulqui-Kun brought you here I know there is no threat". Orihime has her bright smile once again.

Jaeger smirks and with eyes closed… "I can see why". He opens his eyes again but directly into Ulquiorra's eyes. Ulquiorra returns the smirk and a silent exchange is given between the two males in the room.

Ulquiorra takes out the journal which is now shredded and bloody planting it on a nearby coffee table.

"This is the reason we were attacked and in such a state I am sure of it. Well now that I think about it not one of those things attacked it". Ulquiorra is biting the tip of his thumb again like Orihime normally does.

"Well she did not send anybody smart for the attack so I doubt highly she is aware of its existence". Nel said that while leaning on Jaeger's shoulder.

"I agree with you Nel and it might be Rukia's only salvation". Orihime glares at that name and looks at Ulquiorra with concerned eyes after he said that. It's not that she's jealous. Orihime sticks her nose in the air at that private thought so she decides for her prides sake it is because that woman does not exist though her Ulquiorra believes she is real too real…Rukia or whoever she is, imagination and all could stay gone for all she cares…

Ulquiorra takes her by the hands snapping her out of the guilty thoughts clouding her mind.

"You need to keep trusting me, my Kokoro". How easy he quells her fears with a simple word and chases away the grey clouds from her thoughts. She smiles and grasps his hands tighter nodding at him.

"Could you try to peace the journal back together even if it is blank again? It is better than this disgusting mess it is in currently". Orihime smiles and picks it up.

"I will succeed for you". Just when Orihime begins to concentrate a dark unnerving feeling crawls up her spine. "Ichigo-Kun…" Her eyes widen as the others felt it too. "He transformed…but why? I have to find him".

No one but Rukia and Karin know Ichigo lets out Shiro. They mask their Reiryoku and the only physical attribute that cannot be hidden is his eyes. Byakuya had a strong suspicion but he forgot since Senna had changed events before.

* * *

><p>Renji is at Urahara's just sending off Byakuya and Toshiro. Shiro's Reiryoku hit him like a ton of bricks. Actually everybody who is spiritually aware felt Ichigo's change. The wave was so massive it is what turned the inside of their house a mess. Urahara and Yoruichi look at each other.<p>

"Shit Carrot top what happened"? Renji shunpo's away from the shop.

Isshin is already on his way back to the house and felt the immense pressure inside of a cab. Worry is etched clearly on the man's face. "Hold on son I'm coming". He does not know what is going on yet just feels the grief pouring out of him.

Karin picked up her totaled cell and is debating on what she should do next. "Maybe I can track that idiot". It took all of her strength to pull his body up to the sofa but she did it. Karin closes the door though it won't close properly as it's broken.

Senna felt the sudden change in Ichigo and for some reason it scares her. "What if he found out"? That single thought chills her to the bone. "No he couldn't have".

Senna sits on a park bench. When she had arrived to the penthouse it was empty. She did not want to return to Ichigo's house without having a plan on what to do with Isshin. "I cannot lose now". She stretches her hand towards the sky to block out the sun. "I will successfully replace you Shinigami".

* * *

><p>Orihime stands up putting the journal down. "I have to get to him". Ulquiorra shakes his head.<p>

"No you must do this first. Ichigo will be indebted to you, trust me. Rukia is the most important woman in his life. Let his comrades help him for now". Orihime bites her lips and picks up the journal once more.

Orihime closes her eyes, forces Ichigo's Hollow Reiryoku away from her own thoughts and concentrates. The book's pages begin to flip wildly. The spectators nearby are astonished witnessing as the blood and tears are gone. The ripped pages are returning but the crowd attention grabber is the writing which was missing before are reappearing starting from the bottom last page of the journal.

They soon realize it is doing the same for the rest of the pages. Orihime is sweating and her hair is flying about as well as everyone else's. Other magazines and books around the first floor are flying about too. It is clearly taking a toll on her body her brows are furrowed, eyes still tightly closed and her lips are slightly parted while panting at the same time but Orihime is determined to come through for Ulquiorra and for Ichigo whose most important woman is depending on it.

Finally after a few minutes the wind diminishes and the final words atop of the first page of the journal appear. Orihime opens her eyes as her knees give out though Ulquiorra catches her in time. She manages to hand him the journal to his free hand as the other is placed around her waist mid back to press her to him for support.

"Are you alright what happened"?

"I…don't really…know. Something was trying to stop…me but giving up…" She smiles weakly at him but with much warmth… "was not an option. You entrusted me. You and Ichigo-Kun needed me". Ulquiorra tilts his head down and captures her lips for a firm yet gentle kiss letting her know his heart is full and beating for her.

"Thank you Kokoro". He whispers in her ear before she passes out from the exertion.

Nel walks over looking worried. "Is she okay"?

Ulquiorra nods.

"That woman is strong lliel". Jaeger tussle's his hair. "She did give me back my arm. Must have been a spell that asshole traitor created. Wouldn't be surprised if he planned it that way making it so only she could undo it".

"Yeah, I never did believe he was using her for the sole purpose of the Hōgyoku". Ulquiorra gently places her on the couch. He checks her pulse and closes his eyes to make sure Orihime is alright. "She is just sleeping". He exhales letting out the breath he was holding. He opens the journal and starts reading quickly.

* * *

><p>Renji, Chad and Uryu meet up in front of the school and are now on the roof top. Renji informed them of the emergency Captains meeting.<p>

"Do you think the meeting has to do with Senna's possibility of being mixed up with the time discrepancy? Or possibly that we stood against the squad that was sent here to take her back"?

Chad asked the other two males. Uryu holds his cross-like bracelet for tension release since he uses contacts now instead of glasses which he used before to touch as he was deep in thought or making a point.

"Not possibility but certainty". Renji and Chad look at the Quincy. "No one can argue that since you and hers arrival peculiar situations have arisen". Uryu in transfixed by a passing cloud as he shares his thoughts.

Renji in typical Renji fashion gets angry at any accusations about Senna meaning Rukia.

"What the hell do you mean"?

Uryu answers him but doesn't look away from the floating cloud.

"The soul that attacked us during the camping trip which Senna acted as if she already knew about it was the first clue. Then who can forget Ulquiorra's grand entrance all at Orihime's expense which Senna coaxed out of her through a friendly training battle". Renji balls his hands into fists and closes his eyes trying to fight back the urge to shut Uryu's accusing mouth but refrains.

"Ulquiorra and Senna best friends, since when and What about all of us feeling comfortable enough with him as if we were already friends all the while Senna was never caught off guard? The sudden surges in Hollow activity even a Garganta opening. I dislike the facts Abarai but that is it isn't it? They are facts none the less that cannot be ignored any longer. You have even questioned her behavior let's not forget Kurosaki has done the same thing".

Uryu looks back down to face Renji and Chad. "Where is she now when Kurosaki the man she loves has turned into his Hollow…the immense dark and sorrowful aura is off the charts. He is out for blood and we can all feel it".

"I know you are right in everything you said…" Renji looks into Uryu's eyes… "but we do not know all of the facts and until we do I am not judging Senna. When you have lived as long as I have you learn a few tricks. When you assume you make an ass out of you and me…" Uryu rolls his eyes as Chad smirks at the phrase…"besides I have failed her enough to last a lifetime. I'll never forget what a big mistake I did and almost lost her forever for it".

"Close enough Abarai but I guess right now finding Kurosaki is top priority before Soul Society gets wind of it".

A large sonic sound with smoke lands on the roof top.

"Where is the soon to be dead bitch"? The three men look with wide eyes as the smoke clears revealing a pissed off deadly serious Shiro. "I will not ask again". Shiro makes eye contact with the three of them.

"Where is Ichigo"? Renji asks holding the hilt of Zabimaru.

"Hey Red, it's rude to answer a question with a question".

Chad having a vague sense of interaction with the Hollow before approaches Shiro.

"Who are you asking about"? Uryu plays with the cross around his wrist restless as Chad gets closer to Shiro ready to attack and defend if he must even if that is his precious Nakama Ichigo he would be striking down. Chad comes first.

Shiro closes the gap between him and Chad. "Se…" Shiro puts on a pensive expression trying to remember her name. He is not good with remembering anyone that is not Rukia…"Se-nna…"

Renji storms in his direction holding the hilt tighter with a giant scowl.

"Why are you speaking about her in that manner"?

Chad raises his hand to keep him from Shiro and by now Uryu is right beside Chad.

"Renji back off till we know the facts". Chad says as he looks at Uryu giving him a reassuring look.

"Red you better listen to Goliath. I will cut you down to get what I want make no mistake". Chad closes his eyes as a mental picture of him sparring with Shiro while drinking beer plays in his mind. He shakes his head to clear the fog out.

"You intend to hurt Senna"? Renji pulls out Zabimaru and growls. "I will kill you Ichigo or not. I won't give a fuck"! Chad holds him back with his hand even though Chad knows Renji would never kill Ichigo.

"Calm down Renji. No part of Ichigo would harm a hair on Senna's head".

"I see none of you remember". Shiro cracks his neck and backs away. "Makes no difference to me…I…will…kill…her slow-ly and then the world will suffer the loss of my Queen. She's not even worth me eating that disgusting empty soul". Shiro rises to the sky and shunpo's away leaving horrified men below.

Renji pulls Chad's hand away from him harshly.

"Damn I thought my threat would work! Now he is after Senna and plans to kill her"!

Uryu plays with his cross. "Hold on Abarai. We need to find Senna first and find out the truth".

"What do you mean four eyes? Think Senna's hiding something"?

"Abarai, Kurosaki has put his life on the line for her countless times including fighting you risking death. Why would Kurosaki's Hollow want her death? More importantly why would he allow it to do so and take over his body? It is obvious something is amiss". He holds his cross.

"I agree with Uryu. His Hollow also mentioned that we do not remember". Chad looks deep in thought.

"Anyway we need to find Senna before he does. I get a bad feeling that Hollow means business". After Renji says that all three nod and take off from the roof top to find Senna before he does.

* * *

><p>"Nel, would you mind staying with Orihime"? Ulquiorra removes a few strands of hair from Orihime's face.<p>

"Not at all Cifie it would be my pleasure but I am worried. Do you think this plan will work? What if that woman refuses to do it"?

"Then I will force her. It is the only shot we have to get Rukia back". Ulquiorra kisses Orihime's forehead.

"Are you sure lliel will be safe here"?

"Yes Jaeger orihime will take care of it besides when we go after Senna everyone's focus will be directed toward us".

Nel stands up and gives Jaeger a big hug before kissing him wildly. "Thank you for doing this but please, please promise me you will not get hurt or…or…" Nel gets caught off by Jaegers lips covering hers.

"I will not die. You promise me you will leave to Hueco Mundo if things get out of hand. I do not trust Shinigami".

Ulquiorra picks up the journal and waits by the door. Jaeger reluctantly pulls away from her and leaves with Ulquiorra. Nel sits back down by Orihime and hopes with all her soul that everything turns out well.

* * *

><p>Senna is still sitting on the bench when she feels an ominous Reiryoku fast approaching. Senna gasps as she moves but it's too late the source is standing right in front of her gripping her throat. Now she is struggling to breathe.<p>

"I-chi-go…" her voice is barely audible since talking is a task as the life is being choked out of her.

"No…not Ichigo but your death sentence"! She tries to hit his arm.

An arrow cuts Shiro's right cheek and a small trickle of blood mars his pale appearance. Renji takes this distraction as an opportunity to swing an uppercut with his Zanpakutō. Shiro blocks his attack and that's enough for Chad to ram him with his body and snatch Senna from his deadly grasp.

Senna is coughing and wheezing getting as much oxygen as possible on all fours on the grass. Shiro's eyes get narrow now and the anger on his face gives him a hint of color to his ashy skin color.

"You dare protect her after what she's done"? The other three men are surrounding Senna protecting her inside their circle.

"How dare…" Before Renji can finish his sentence Shiro cut him across the chest causing blood to gush out. He winces and looks around frantically for him. Chad gets slammed into a tree with a powerful punch to the gut sending him into a coughing fit while trying to get in air. Uryu makes a bow with his power and steps closer to Senna eyeing the area.

Senna is shaking. "Don't worry he is still just a dumb Hollow with Hollow instincts". Uryu tries to comfort her. Renji is in kneeling position. Shiro takes a swing at Renji and soon they find themselves midair and fighting.

"Ichigo snap out of it"! Renji manages to cut his sleeve and left arm in the process.

"Sorry to disappoint…" Shiro relentlessly attacks Renji… "but I-chi-go is broken so play with me". Renji finds himself in a descent into the hard ground by the force from Shiro's Zanpakutō pushing him down.

He is trying to get out of it by increasing his Reiatsu but to no avail all he manages to do is cushion the brunt of the fall. He coughs blood on impact and is way too dizzy to get up. Shiro starts his walk back to Senna and uryu's location.

"Brazo Derecha De Gigante"! Chad yells and knocks him back enough into a wall of rock nearby. Shiro shakes his head and wipes his brow from blood.

"Please stop you are part of Ichigo"! Chad yells in frustration. "You would never hurt Senna"!

Shiro shakes his head. **"STOP SAYING THAT FUCKING NAME"!** He lunges at Chad and hits the back of his head with Zangetsu's hilt then kicks him in his ribcage sending Chad to the ground grasping his side tightly. Chad coughs up blood.

Uryu eyes widen and his hands begin to tremble. "CHAD"! Uryu yells out to him and starts to move but realizes they all agreed Senna's safety comes first. Uryu is moving around ungracefully and clearly shaken but still in his stance ready to shoot but there is no sign of Shiro.

"It doesn't feel too good…does it Quincy? To see that happen to someone you call your own. Now you understand". Shiro whispers that into his ear standing right behind him before grabbing the wrist with the cross with such strength he hears the crack of his bone.

Uryu screams and that awful sound springs Chad to his feet. He stumbles at first but soon breaks out into a run towards them. Renji stumbles out of the small crater he was lying in a daze then head towards them too.

Urahara and Isshin run to the part of the park they are in. Shiro picks up Uryu and throws him over to Chad which he manages to catch though he is wincing.

Senna was running away when Shiro picks her up by the hair and slaps her so hard she cries out and spits out blood. He kicks her and picks her up by the hair once again.

Isshin kicks Shiro on the head and punches him square on the jaw causing Him to stumble backwards.

"Oh Masaki our son is an abuser"! Isshin holds his hand from the pain. Urahara picks up Senna and stands away. Shiro is actually surprised the old man was able to get him good and off guard. He cracks his neck.

"That hurt you old worn out limp dick windbag Shinigami"!

"At least I didn't lick my sister! You incest committing inbreed freak"!

The pair continues to yell and curse at each other while everyone else is dumbstruck at their petty squabbling.

"Bring it on then you rotten smelling Zombie"!

"I am dead, a corrupt soul but what's your excuse? Is it the prunes or the Metamucil"?

Isshin whom is already transformed takes a swing at him clipping some of his hair off which looks just like Ichigo's long and obstructing his eyes from view making him totally sexy. Shiro is so angered he unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō which Isshin narrowly escapes. They are making a mess of the area and Isshin provided them a window of opportunity to escape since he has managed to occupy Shiro's thoughts.

Urahara who was still holding Senna and Uryu much to his disdain enough to argue with Chad left the park. Renji and Chad are left for back up knowing Shiro will eventually realize Isshin is just a distraction. Isshin is now bleeding from his left arm while Shiro is bleeding from the right side of his stomach.

Both of them are sweating and panting out of breath. Shiro laughs maniacal.

"Yes more and more"! He swings at Isshin and so now they are locked. Both of their arms are wavering back and forth like in a tug of war using zanpakutō's.

"You are one sadistic freak. How in the world did you manage to get my third daughter to fall in love with you? Rukia is one of…a…kind…" Isshin trails off realizing the mistake of bringing her up. Shiro's eyes widen and then narrow…"shit, oh shit, holy hell".

"You remember her"? Shiro almost whispers it and sounds so soft so unlike him that Isshin cannot help but put a warm smile on his face. His heart hurts for this Hollow it is part of his first born after all.

"Yes son I do".

Shiro looks around almost frantically for Senna but when he does not find her the tender out of character moment is long gone with the wind. Shiro starts to glow his eyes get darker to the point his yellow irises seem to sink into darkness. He is starting to glow red.

"Ooopsies…" Isshin backs away from him slowly. Renji glares at him and approaches him along with Chad.

_"_Oops, that's all you can say? I see where Ichigo gets his slow wits from".

A sword flies straight to Shiro's back but his hand catches it before it makes contact and all without looking. His head turns up towards the sky to face the poor soul with a death wish.

"Good going Grimmjow. Now he thinks we want to kill him".

"Whatever, didn't you want his attention"? Jaeger waves his arm around. "Would you have wanted me to do it this way"?

"We both suffered his wrath". Jaeger just growls dismissing him Ulquiorra's point.

Ulquiorra glares at him but quickly remembers to look back down. "This is bad where is he"?

"Never take your eyes off the prey…" Shiro's voice is far more sinister almost animalistic, heavier and deep. The former Arrancars actually flinch at the voice directly behind them.

"Do you have your own acoustics"? Ulquiorra once again glares daggers at Jaeger's inconvenient sorry attempt at comedy.

Shiro grabs both of them by the shirt and plummets to the ground so fast so hard there is no room to move or break from the grip. The earth is fast approaching.

"ThereisawaytosaveRukia…" It was said so fast that Jaeger didn't understand a lick of what Ulquiorra voiced out quickly. It makes no difference since the Hollow whom it was directed to understood perfectly.

Shiro stops right before impact. He carelessly discards Jaeger away like a smelly diaper landing next to a recycle bin while the grip on Ulquiorra tightens. Jaeger lands with his bottom up in the air his right arm curled around his head.

"How"?

"I have the answer in this Journal but you have to trust me. We do not have a lot of time".

Isshin, Renji and Chad surround Jaeger ready for anything especially since he should be dead. Jaeger raises his head seeing stars and three zanapkutos. In reality it's just Renji's but the knock on the head says otherwise.

Ulquiorra yells out. "He is not a threat. He is with me"!

"Gee thanks, that makes us feel so much better coming from you a great trustworthy fellow". Renji's sarcasm makes Ulquiorra grit his teeth.

Isshin interrupts. "It's not the right time for cheap shots. What do you know of Rukia's whereabouts"? Ulquiorra asks from the same spot since Shiro has not released his grip.

"You remember her thanks the cruel Kami's in the nether realms. I will get to the point Senna was the…" A loud boom separates Ulquiorra from Shiro's grip and sent flying into a tree prohibiting him from saying anything further.

When the cloud of dust settles Shiro is blocking Kenpachi's zanpakutō_. _"Long time no see Ichigo".

_"_I don't have TIME FOR THIS"! Shiro pushes him away and soon all hell breaks loose. Their zanpakutō's are clashing wildly matching blow for blow. Suì-Fēng shoves Renji away before attacking Jaeger. He snaps out of his dizzy spell and makes a run for his yet to be released zanpakutō_._

Ikkaku lands in front of Ulquiorra. He narrows his eyes in anger and wondering what to do next knowing they are running out of time. Isshin gets moving towards them when Ōmaeda intervenes.

"Hey tubby I don't have any snacks so please leave me alone I got serious business to attend to".

Ōmaeda's nostrils flare at the insult and bumps Isshin with his stomach so hard Isshin falls on his butt.

"Damn it I don't want to have to hurt you but my third daughter needs her Otousan". With those words Isshin concentrates and using Kido he sends "tubby" flying away.

Chad and Renji whom are standing together are at a loss on who to help or believe. Renji is about to move when a hand with a firm grip keeps him still. "Shit…" Renji mutters to himself.

"Please keep still I do not wish to take action against either of you". Komamura's furry grip tightens and the deep almost growl tells them both to adhere his warning.

Ōmaeda jumps out of the blue and lands on Isshin's body slamming him into the hard ground.

Ulquiorra slowly rises and holds the journal tighter to him while Ikkaku takes Naginatajutsu and starts spinning it getting closer. Shiro and Kenpachi are still going at it sending blood each and every direction. Shiro actually has been trying to get away not from fear but the thought of Rukia suffering somewhere and his lack of a rescue is driving him mad.

Jaeger and Suì-Fēng are pretty much swinging punches and kicks. He could care less that she's a woman. She does not act like one anyway only when Yoruichi is around too much like a fan girl.

Orihime and Nel arrive and see the clear mess and disaster they do notice there is a barrier keeping regular humans out and away. The young women eyes are searching for their significant others. Orihime finds her target.

"Ulqui-Kun I'm coming"! Orihime tries to get everyone's attention but with the chaos it is impossible.

"Please stop…please stop! Nel-Chan, please help me. Lend me your strength". Nel nods and swallows the lump in her throat seeing flashes of Jaeger colliding with the short but deadly Shinigami.

"Thanks just hold on to me". Nel places her hands on Orihime's shoulders and the energy is growing in strength. There is a blue light glowing and as loud as she can Orihime yells out.

"I REJECT YOU ASSHOLES"! Everyone is sent flying in opposite directions hitting the barrier all around the area of the park they are in. Everything went silent minus some cursing, groans and moans of pain here and there. "NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN IDIOTS BEFORE I REJECT YOUR ZANPAKUTō'S STRAIGHT UP YOUR ASSES"!

Orihime clears her throat. "Ulqui-Kun go ahead". She smiles brightly while running towards him. Ulquiorra cannot help but get aroused at the sight of an angry Orihime. Her chest rising and falling from the frustrated yelling and hair disheveled, tousled from the burst of power released, sweating from the use of so much power at once.

He shakes his head and fixes his pants to relieve the tightness however when she reaches his awaiting arms he hugs her tightly to his body making her aware of his arousal. She blushes but tugs at the journal letting him know to continue. He clears his throat.

"Thank you Orihime. Like I was saying Senna was The Shinenju (Memory Rosary) at one point in time and was supposed to return to earth with no memories but someone changed that The Dark Ones. I know the Shinigami present know what it is even if you do not remember. It should be recorded in the Soul Society archives. Aizen has a secret archive in Hueco Mundo". He raises the journal.

"Senna sacrificed all of her Reiatsu". (Ulquiorra explains the events of Senna's original entrance. Details are from the movie Bleach Memories of Nobody. I took details from that movie and spun my own story from it See it if you haven't) "There are more details of what has transpired but there is not enough time".

Komamura is rubbing his chin. "If what you say is true then shouldn't her soul have been obliterated when this occurred furthermore why would she place herself here"?

"You are right her soul should have been gone but she became an entity instead through and outside source and whomever it was tapped into her subconscious making her aware. Senna must have fallen in love with the Pawn".

Not everyone knows of that nickname since he is getting weird stares. "I mean Kurosaki, Ichigo since he fought to protect her though I believe someone is using her to get to him. By destroying his love they are destroying the man who changed Soul Society, the living world and Hueco Mundo leaving everyone vulnerable. I may not like to admit it but Ichigo…is irreplaceable and important we all know it". Ulquiorra shivers at the admission knowing Ichigo would be on an ego trip if he was present and not his Hollow.

"How do we know it isn't you or that any of this bullshit is even real"? Kenpachi grips his zanpakuto harder after saying this".

Isshin cuts in. "Her name is Kuchiki, Rukia and my son, the three former Arrancars…" He points to Ulquiorra, nel and Jaeger… "and I remember her clearly".

"Why only the five of you remember"? Suì-Fēng asks suspiciously.

Ulquiorra continues while nodding at Isshin.

"His father was out of the country the second time when she manipulated memories and it seems her powers are limited in Hueco Mundo. She was able to corrupt them when she had full power but not enough the second time around. Rukia is the real Shinigami and Senna manipulated events including the five minutes unaccounted for in Soul Society the first time around and here to take her place second time around. If we do not hurry Rukia's soul will perish by taking the role of Senna which became an entity that protects both worlds and The Shinenju. Honestly the repercussions of a Shinigami serving such a purpose might be disastrous".

Kenpachi scratches his head. "All this bullshit is giving me a headache! What should we do"? He turns to Komamura and Suì-Fēng.

"This is far too serious for us to ignore. We must risk it. Do you think Aizen is behind this"? Komamura asks Ulquiorra.

"I am not entirely sure we all know he is more than capable of doing this and is well informed indicated in this journal but he is under your thumbs is he not"?

"The time frame doesn't coincide though…" Komamura ponders aloud.

Shiro appears next to Ulquiorra breaking the long winded questions and answers.

"Enough how do I get her back"? Shiro once again grabs his shirt.

"We must find Senna and get her to open the way to Rukia. Only she can do it…from there I am not sure".

"Take off this fucking barrier and I will find the rotten pathetic soul".

Suì-Fēng looks at Komamura and Kenpachi for an answer. Both men nod and so she does.

Komamura walks right up to Ulquiorra and Shiro.

"I am trusting you…" He stops in front of Shiro. He is looking straight into his eyes past the yellow irises and the dark trying to find the Substitute Shinigami with the deep amber eyes hell he even smells different. He crinkles his nose, narrows his eyes and straightens back up…"You have until dawn".

"After that your ass is mine Ichigo"! Kenpachi yells out laughing like a lunatic.

"However we cannot let all of you go. Three of you should be deceased and thus it is a problem former Arrancars to let you wonder about. This could all very well be part of an elaborate scheme". Komamura crosses his arms.

Ulquiorra hands the journal to Orihime. "No ulqui-Kun I can't do this…"

"Shhh, yes you can". He kisses her forehead. "Go with the Pawn. He might need you besides he is hot headed".

Isshin walks closer. "I will stay with them here and we will go to Urahara's. Chad will also go with you". He rubs her arm trying to reassure her.

Orihime smiles and holds the journal tight before bowing and staying so. "Please I beg of you do not hurt them! We will absolutely fix things before dawn". The Captains along with the others are surprised at her request and outburst for the second time.

Shiro scoffs but smirks. Ulquiorra grabs her and kisses her breathless. Whispering into her ear he bends down…"I am going to devour you completely when this is all over". Orihime blushes at the statement before Chad carries her to catch up with Shiro out of the park.

"Good luck son get back my real third daughter". Isshin whispers into the wind.

Inside Ichigo's inner world.

* * *

><p><em>"Damn it Ichigo where are you"! Zangetsu is completely soaked from the thunderstorm, blood trickling down his stoic pale face and heavily panting grasping the hilt of the Zanpakuto tightly. He looks around as everything is crumbling down, upside down and basically disappearing. He is currently seeking shelter under debris of a skyscraper. He looks up into the sky. "Hurry we are running out of time…"<em>

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones it's been a while sorry once again . Hope the explanation didn't confuse you all. There is someone pulling Senna's hidden strings ;) Rukia is coming soon thanks for hanging in there drop a review Thanks again CJ!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or Memories of Nobody Tite Kubo does.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Shiro stops atop a roof of a house. His eyes are closed as he is trying to find Senna's Reiryoku. "Damn that worthless freak of a scientist".

Chad is still holding Orihime.

"Umm Ichigo-Kun…" Orihime shakes her head… "no I mean Hollow-Kun… "Shiro is losing his patience as she stumbles trying to get his attention and he finds himself wondering why did he ever feel attracted to her. Orihime slips off from Chad's arms and starts jumping up and down from below waving her hand bouncing the lovelies simultaneously. Okay maybe he does remember why.

"Maybe I hurt his feelings by calling him a Hollow". She puts a finger to her mouth deep in thought. "Hmm I know…Snowy-Kun, can you come down here"? Chad looks at her in disbelief. "I have a toy robot that is white as snow and his skin looks the same as him". Orihime points at him. "He reminds me of snow"!

A small vein pops out from a corner of his forehead. Suddenly huge boobs are not enough of a distraction to block his annoyance. Orihime continues to wave around until Shiro appears right in front of her with his height looming over her.

"Call me Horse…not Ichigo-Kun, not Hollow-Kun and definitely not Snowy-Kun".

Shiro refuses for anyone but his Queen to know his real name.

"Oookayyy…you do look like a white horse with yellow eyes but horses don't have Zanpakuto's". Orihime starts daydreaming and is lost in thought to a picture of a white horse walking on its hinds legs holding a zanpakuto. Unbeknownst to her the hand that is holding the Zanpakuto is starting to twitch as Shiro is losing what little is left of patience. "Do you eat hay instead of souls"?

That last comment was the straw that broke the camel's back. Chad holds Shiro back as he swings unabashed. "Orihime why were you trying to get his attention"? Chad asks annoyed himself now.

"Oh yeah…well if you guys hold on to me maybe it will enhance my abilities and we could find them. I became really good at sensing spiritual energy especially our groups".

"You could have said this earlier Blondie".

"I am not blonde though".

"I am pretty sure you were born one". Shiro mutters harshly. (No offense to any blondes smarts does not have any correlation to hair color but let's remember Shiro is an ignorant Hollow so for the sake of the story…)

Chad coughs while still holding on to him.

"Will you behave"? Chad asks Shiro. He simply nods for an answer so Chad turns him around, punches him in the face quickly and harshly then picks him back up and holds him with a firm grip by the shoulders. "If you ever even think about hurting Uryu again I will forget we are brothers, got it"?

Orihime gasped out loud but made no move to step in she can feel the genuine angry deathly scary aura coming from Chad. It is baffling since she never has felt this from him before. For the first time Inoue, Orihime is afraid of Chad.

Shiro spits out blood and stares intensely right back into his eyes. "My hands remain still right Goliath"?

Chad understands his question is an answer. Shiro allowed him to land that painful fist accepting it fully for what he did to Uryu. Chad loosens his grip and let's him go.

"Why don't we give Orihime's plan a shot"? Chad calmed down now asks.

"Whatever…" Shiro looks at Orihime. She exhales as the intense moment disappears as quickly as it came. The two of them grab on to a shoulder as Orihime closes her eyes and concentrates.

* * *

><p>Urahara finished healing Uryu's fractured wrist and is now working on Senna's injuries. Her face sullen, worn out, tears still leaving her amber doe-eyes and it looks as if she aged, no more like withered away painfully.<p>

"Why…"? The heavy silence is broken by her fragile small voice…"I thought I could…so why"?

Uryu sometimes really hates being the "voice of reason" the "bringer of truth" even if it's painful and a role others stray from as much as possible but alas it must be done.

"That is what we are hoping you could answer? Why would Kurosaki attack you with intent to kill you slowly? Not only you but anyone that dare stand in his way not caring who we are to him".

"Senna-Chan it would help if we knew why he was so angry with you". Urahara chimes in.

Senna shakes her head.

"I wish…I knew. I did not know…he could be so-so sca-ry".

"You are not who we think you are…are you"? Uryu states it as truth causing Urahara to look at him through the corner of his eyes though remains facing Senna as he heals her.

Senna suddenly looks up at the "nosy Quincy whom should shut up before his accusing eyes are yanked out from their sockets" with disdain.

"I already answered that question I DON'T KNOW".

"Alright fair enough but you need to be ready when Hollow Kurosaki finds us since it seems intent on killing you". Uryu states coldly.

Urahara stops healing her. "All done Senna-Chan". He stands up as he was kneeling in front of her as she sat on a crate in an abandoned warehouse.

"Yare, yare, Uryu, that is no way to treat a frightened lady". Urahara hides further behind his hat tipping it forward.

Uryu's cross starts glowing a little. "Where is your soul candy"?

Senna looks at Uryu in disbelief.

"I do-not-have-it-with-me…"Senna puts extra emphasis on her words.

Urahara pulls out a soul candy dispenser. "It never hurts to be prepared".

Senna looks like a deer caught in the head lights. "Do you really think I will need to use this? I could never fight him".

"I am afraid so Senna-Chan". Suddenly Urahara's innocent mischievous child's tone goes to one of somber and seriousness. "Uryu is right he is a mass of unadulterated unrestraint tenebrous raw instincts. He is Hollow and angry as in hell on wheels. We are going to need your help kuchiki, Senna".

Senna shakes her head profusely. "I SAID NO! He would never hurt me, he loves me! I WOULD NEVER RAISE A WEAPON AT HIM"! It is her last attempt at getting out of this without giving away not having Rukia's Shinigami powers. She is shaking uncontrollably.

Urahara puts away the candy, steps closer to Senna and hugs her. "There there, I wanted to give you a chance but there is no time left. They are almost here".

Urahara steps back slightly and pokes her with his cane forcing Senna's soul out from her body. His suspicions were correct seeing Senna is only wearing a pure white Yukata adorned with yellow flowers embroidered on it, a red koshihimo tied around her waist and white Zori's on her feet. The truth no longer disguised but bare for all to see she is not in Shinigami attire and certainly there is no Zanpakuto present either.

Senna gasps her eyes wide and sullen.

"Senna-Chan who are you really? Where is the real person you are trying to portray? Ichigo's Hollow will not ask nicely as you previously witnessed".

"I am who I am supposed to be". Her face is downcast her voice barely a whisper. "Please let this go".

"It is impossible to do so, see you are not a Shinigami so you clearly cannot wield Sode no Shirayuki".

A loud blast interrupts the conversation. Two figures appear running full speed towards them. Shiro appears right behind Senna with Zangetsu piercing the right side of her throat.

"How I would love to slit straight across and swim in your putrid blood". Shiro hisses out.

"Yare, yare slow down do not be hasty".

Chad and Orihime gasp once they reach the group. They see Senna's body lying on the ground and find she is not transformed into a Shinigami.

"Senna-Chan you are not…" Orihime says no more after that.

Chad puts his hand on Uryu's shoulder then softly lifts the supposed to be fractured wrist.

"It is okay Urahara-San healed me".

Senna lets two tears slip down her face.

Orihime snaps out of her stupor. "Horse-Kun, remember we need…her…don't hurt her"!

"Why…why do you remember? How could you remember her? I-I-I did everything right…WHERE IS ICHIGO? THE REAL ICHIGO"! Senna's chest is rising and falling from the strain of shouts.

"Take me to her now". Shiro's voice is calm and collected making it more eerie if possible.

"No, no I won't"! Senna defiantly shakes her head.

Shiro throws her towards a large crate causing blood to trickle down her forehead. Orihime takes a step towards her but Shiro lifts his Zanpakuto and points it towards her without looking at her.

"Don't even think about it Hime-Chan". His voice is mocking in a sing song way then he takes slow deliberate steps towards Senna. "See…you…will…tell me…" Shiro tilts his head to the left almost at an impossible angle…"whether you want…to or not". There is yellow energy flowing freely around His body as he nears her. His hair is flying about along with his attire.

Senna is shaking and crying. "YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP ME"! Senna is yelling to no one in particular as she clutches her head tightly with both hands and eyes shut tight…or is she?

A purple lightning bolt lands right in front of Senna revealing her original Zanapkuto however this time it has a glowing purple line circling it from the hilt to its tip swaying like the wind. Senna stands up slowly limping a bit and grabs the Zanapkuto when she pulls it out her face looks right back up into their direction. Her amber eyes are almost glowing and narrow with determination.

"If you will not let Ichigo out…I will beat him out of you". Senna starts slightly rotating the Zanpakuto above her head pointing it towards the sky. The purple swirl starts getting thicker and the wind inside the warehouse is picking up. It doesn't take long for everyone's hair and clothes to carelessly thrash about in the wind.

Shiro smirks. "Sure thing putrid soul I'll play with ya and beat Queens location from you". He lunges at her full force.

* * *

><p>The sky throughout Karakura town is darkening rather quickly and soon large drops of rain soak everything and everyone. Inside Karakura General fourth floor standing at the nurse station is a thoroughly soaked out of breath from running Karin.<p>

"Where could she have gone? I mean she's not at full strength"! Karin's chest is rising and falling from the exertion as she's holding Yuzu's cell. The head nurse looks concerned but does not seem to be in any hurry either.

"Karin-San, we are conducting a search throughout the entire floor as we speak. I do apologize".

"It just doesn't make sense how could she get by all of them? No one noticed until I went to her room"! Karin points to some nurses.

"There are times when the station is unattended. There are many patients to attend to not just your sister is on this floor. We simply cannot child-sit her all of the time. Money cannot buy another's well being or health so if there was not enough staff to cover the station then that cannot be helped".

The head nurse is of course implying about Byakuya's attempt at buying comfort and extra care for Yuzu.

Karin slams her hands on the counter and what sliver of patience she had is totally gone now. A heavy scowl to rival Ichigo's is on her face with her left brow twitching Karin leans in close.

"I knew of how petty and low class your staff could be. I mean getting a fast screw in a janitors closet is top priority and let's not forget to mention polishing your nails while gossiping on the phone topic being 'head Nurse Karuna-San should get laid and maybe she won't be such a bitch anymore'".

The look on her face is priceless it went from disgust to outrage over Karin's choice of words. Karin smirks and straightens up her body, crosses her arms at her chest and sticks her nose up in the air.

"My opinion does not count though but…I wonder if…Ishida Ryūken's would count". Head Nurse Karuna-San turns pale and her face forms a tight line. "How would he take finding out that his overpaid staff rather groom themselves, gossip most viciously and have sex than to take care of the patients. Oh and one whom he knows personally"?

The Nurse closes her mouth which was wide open then coughs.

"There is no need to alarm Doctor Ishida on this matter allow me to take responsibility and fix this most inappropriate situation". The head Nurse makes a call to security. "There will be a thorough search for Yuzu-San throughout the entire Hospital". She bends down. "Once again you have my deepest apologies Karin-San".

"Just contact the number I provided if you find her. I will definitely pick up". Karin sighs and her face softens. "I appreciate the effort in finding my sister…thank you". Karin bows.

"I am sorry as well but next time don't say such hurtful words without knowing how important the life of a loved one is to someone else even like that of Kuchiki-Sama just because he has money. You are right money cannot buy what you mentioned but you forgot to add integrity and compassion something lacking around here".

Karin bows once again before running down the stairs instead of waiting for one of the elevators. Karuna-San actually smiles a little and she definitely will have to conduct a meeting with her staff.

Karin runs to a bus stop in front of the Hospital. She has Ichigo's cell and dials her father's again but this time there's no answer and his voicemail is full so she texts him. The last time he instructed her to stay with Yuzu at the Hospital after what happened at the house.

'_Yuzu__ where are you? I know you are not in that Hospital maybe you went home and I hope your all right you've been having nightmares too'._ Karin is thinking to herself as she waits for the bus.

* * *

><p>Yuzu is walking wearing a loose fitting light green Nurse's outfit with her pink Sketchers sneakers. She is soaked completely and running with tears furiously coming down her face.<p>

"_Calm down Yuzu-Chan, thank Kami-Sama, Ichi-Nii is not dead"!_ Yuzu thinks trying to convince herself.

Yuzu thinks back on how she felt Ichigo's spirit energy off the charts it was so ominous and sad. She tried calling his cell but no luck then she tried Karin's, her father's, Senna's and Byakuya's and still no response from anyone so panic started to set in. Yuzu has not always been able to feel spirits and Reiatsu and such just like drops here and there but lately it's like the faucet broke open.

It is wonderful yet frightening all at once. When she successfully escaped the Hospital she went home and practically fell over with the mess inside the house once there but when she saw Ichi-Nii's body lying on the couch with no pulse or breath she collapsed onto her knees and almost fainted with tears flowing freely until she saw the note attached to his forehead.

The side with the words was facing his forehead so she thought it was a blank paper but suddenly it shifted and when she turned it all the way with shaky fingers it read…

..."I'M NOT DEAD JUST TOOK A STROLL OUT OF MY BODY BECAUSE I'M AN IDIOT FEEL FREE TO KICK ME"!...

...Yuzu cried in relief and realized it was Karin's handwriting. Still there is a feeling of dread so she took off and for once the voice of reason in the Kurosaki household did the opposite of what she should have done which was remain till someone came back home.

Since Yuzu's feet seem to have a mind of their own she grabs a bike and starts peddling like the devil is on her heels.

* * *

><p>Karin arrives at the house and still there is no sign of Yuzu anywhere. She pulls out Ichigo's cell to see if any messages were left since hers is broken but there are none.<p>

"What the hell"! She kicks a cup on the ground shattering it to pieces. "Oops I forget the strength my legs have". Karin doesn't know what to do but decides to go to Urahara's and see if Isshin is still there.

Karin takes off again so fast and focused she failed to notice one of their bikes is missing. After a couple of minutes of running she stops at a cross light catching her breath. Karin is full of stamina and her legs are strong but even she can run out of steam. She looks both ways to make sure no car is coming and starts crossing when a car speeding rushes by splashing mud and water on her.

"You fucker watch it! Great now I'm dirty"! She stomps angrily as she continues to cross when her left foot gets stuck in a small pothole twisting it at the same time."Shit, ouch"!

Time seems to slow down for Karin even though another car turns the corner so fast it knocks down a nearby trash bin. There is not enough time to think let alone move so Karin closes her eyes and holds her breath waiting for impact.

"I love you all". Those are the only words she mutters. For some odd reason the crushing blow never came. Karin squints with one eye then slowly opens them both. Her breath is lost as in front of her appears a Shinigami. He is tall, lean but muscular, slightly flexing throughout his arms, has two arm bands around his upper arms, his hair is black and long enough to reach his collarbone and seems to frame his face.

Zanpakuto is sitting on his hip. He turns around and now his face is somewhat clearer as his hair is covering his eyes some but Karin can still see dark eyes piercing through her very soul. Karin cannot see the three long scars or the number 69 but does see the light grey stripped tattoo over the bridge of his nose.

(I am having a fan girl moment with him. Just screams sexy lol)

In the sexiest baritone voice Karin's ever heard…"Are you alright"?

"Beautiful angel of death…" Is all Karin whispers before she passes out.

* * *

><p>Yuzu gets off the bike and looks around trying to figure where she is. "Why am I here"? It looks like its cross town in a part of Karakura she's never been to. There is a small cave and her sore legs keep pushing forward till she is inside. "Darn it I don't have any light and I forgot my phone at the Hospital". A sharp headache with an image comes out of nowhere.<p>

It's of a petite extremely fair skinned even looks pale woman about 5'3 blonde curly hair that reaches her shoulders wearing Shinigami attire and the most beautiful light green eyes Yuzu has ever seen. Her nose, lips and chin are that of a doll refined and finely shaped. She is running and jumping along the empty streets at night. Her breathing is labored and there is blood flowing out from a gash straight across her back. It is hot and humid.

The woman decides to go inside the cave thinking cornering it is the best way to defeat the Hollow that's following her. The Hollow however is too much for the petite Shinigami and managed to land a heavy blow with its claws shredding her stomach but still she found the strength and finished off the bird like Hollow by breaking its mask. The Shinigami falls backwards against a tree which has a hole not too far above it with the moon shining through.

_"That must be how this tree could survive being inside the cave"._ The frail woman smiles before closing her eyes and whispering inside the lonely cave that would become her final resting place…"_Aishiteru…Kuchiki Taichou…Watashinoōjisama…"_ (I love you Kuchiki, Taichou, my Prince)

After the images Yuzu opens her eyes which are glistening with tears and runs inside the cave. Yuzu does not stop until reaching the small yet strong cherry blossom tree. Yuzu drops to her knees and starts digging in front of the tree like her life depended on it.

* * *

><p>Karin is groaning a little feeling pain from her left foot mostly by the ankle. She is trying to focus her vision and her surroundings so her head is moving from side to side. Strong yet gentle hands steady her head by holding her cheeks restricting her movements. Her eyes finally look straight up and looking down into her own are dark grey orbs that seem gentle trying to comfort her.<p>

_'My angel of death…'_ Karin lost in thought. One hand comes up to touch the three long scars now visible due to the rain making the hair stick to his face. Karin's head feels like its carrying lead inside and her body feels like it's inside a freezer then sleep comes back to claim her.

* * *

><p>Orihime, Chad, Uryu and Urahara are hiding behind some crates and boxes while Shiro and Senna are fighting all over the place. It's like a lightning storm inside the warehouse. Shiro is cut in different places and bleeding as well. They now know that Senna is an impersonator even though they still do not remember Rukia because her ice type zanpakuto is clearly not the one currently being used to fight Shiro.<p>

This blade is a wind like Zanpakuto but the most important indicator she is not who she claims to be is the fact she is attacking Ichigo. Hollow or not "Senna" would never hurt or fight Ichigo even if he was attacking her then again Hollow Ichigo would never attack her in return.

"We have to help him"! Orihime is yelling above the noise. Urahara is sitting with his legs crossed reading from the journal silently as if nothing is happening. Chad and Uryu are looking at the battle wondering what they should do.

"We would only get in the way Orihime". Uryu tells her.

"He is getting hurt while she is mercilessly attacking him". Worry is etched on her face.

"Uryu is right he is simply buying us time to come up with a solution. He knows that hurting her is not an option so he is just staving off her attacks as best as he can". Chad puts a hand on her shoulder. "Ichigo's Hollow is strong, don't worry".

Orihime smiles softly. "Yes you are right. Thank you Chad". Orihime looks up at the clashing of Zanpakuto's. '_Oh Ichigo-Kun please be alright'._ Orihime closes her eyes and says a little prayer.

Shiro is breathing deeply. It is taking all of his energy to counter attack all her moves and not hurt her physically instead he is mentally and emotionally crippling her by berating her every chance he gets. Making her angrier but he wants her to focus on him and not Urahara whom is trying to figure out how to make her open the entrance and get Rukia back.

"Do you really think you can take her place an empty rotten shell like you"? With every venomous word Senna seems to get angrier and strike harder. He has been laughing at her attempts to hurt him.

"I could say the same for you Hollow rotten soul eating creature. You are Ichigo's weakness you are pathetic"! One of the mini purple lightning bolts hits him cutting across his stomach which already has cuts.

"Leaving off fear and despair waiting and biding your time to take over when Ichigo feels lost…" Senna and his Zanpakuto clash slightly trembling hands clutch and fight for dominance… "so it is you that's pathetic not me. I am trying to live"!

Shiro shakes his head.

"You do know when Rukia looks at you it's an imitation of him she's looking at matter of fact she's looking through you to Ichigo"!

Shiro's eyes seem to glow brighter the sinister smile gone. He pushes her away and slams Zangetsu down so hard he has her pinned to the ground on sheer strength with one hand. It is taking all of her strength to keep her own Zanpakuto from cutting any deeper into her neck. She starts to bleed her hands are trembling from the force.

"Aww did I…strike a…nerve? Did I hurt your feelings"? Senna mocks him some more.

Shiro tilts his head at an awkward angle again then he smiles like a maniac.

"Rotten soul eating Hollows like me don't have feelings. Words from a barren stand in like you cannot wound me…but…" Shiro using his claws from his free hand slicing from her left brow down to her right cheek. Senna screams loudly. Shiro's evil grin is gone, his face hardens and his eyes are pitch black… "but you don't get to say her name it is sacred".

Tears are coming down her face.

"Horse-Kun, no please, stop it"! Orihime is screaming above all the noise worried he will snap. Shiro reluctantly steps back but remains in front of her. Senna crawls backwards and is holding her face with eyes wide with horror.

"Urahara-San you need to hurry things are escalating. I can feel it Ichigo's Hollow is starting to lose the little restraint he has".

Urahara doesn't answer.

"Honestly I think both of them are". Chad chimes in.

Orihime puts on a smile. "I can do this for you Ichigo-Kun". Orihime runs towards them and kneels next to Senna.

"Please Ichigo-Kun; you love Senna-Chan come back to her". Senna's eyes turn to look at her with wonderment. Orihime smiles warmly at her. Senna smiles back not realizing Orihime is just buying more time for Urahara. Shiro understands for once and plays along.

"Get away from her woman". Orihime shakes her head and starts healing Senna's face.

"You will regret hurting the woman Ichigo loves".

Urahara closes the journal.

"This will be difficult. Senna is needed to open the door to the realm. Once inside Senna has to exchange places with Rukia-Chan".

"Do you remember her"? Chad asks Urahara.

"No but Isshin-San remembers her quite well. Senna has to willingly trade with Rukia-Chan since it's a soul for soul exchange. There is no other way for it to work. There is a chant to turn her back into the Shinenju, Senna's original state. Once the exchange is done thus making everything to how it once was".

"So you are saying this Rukia willingly switched with Senna. Once the switch happens again we will all remember everything that transpired before and after the switch".

Urahara nods at Uryu.

Uryu points to Shiro. "He will definitely not convince her to do that. We need Ichigo back it's the only hope".

Urahara tips his hat forward again. "The problem is why did Ichigo go into the recesses of his mind and how will we get him out".

Urahara stands up and fixes his clothes wiping the dirt off.

"Oi 'Horse-San' over there we need Ichigo-Kun back". Urahara is waving his fan around like a girl. Shiro scoffs at the sarcasm and mockery Urahara is displaying. "Let Senna-Chan have her way with him". Urahara is still waving his fan around and smiling.

"Why all of a sudden is everyone trying to help me"? Senna is hesitantly mumbling to herself.

"Don't you think I would have done that already if I could"? Shiro yells to Urahara. Urahara walks over to Him.

"We need him to come back so find a way". The smile is gone from his face and the mock in his voice is gone as well.

"No I should have known…" Senna still mumbling then stands up… "It is all a trick and I am done with it"! Senna yells but her voice is almost demonic not her usual soft tone as she slaps Orihime away then summoning her powers she hurls the three of them into the air.

Chad flies up and grabs Orihime as Shiro grabs Urahara by the collar. Chad holds Orihime bridal style and makes sure she is alright. Shiro puts Urahara down on the ground and heads straight towards Senna.

Senna's eyes are black just like Rukia's was when she was possessed. Around her is violent wind. She starts swinging the zanpakuto above her head once more. The thin purple line is getting thicker around it.

Shiro is trying to get closer but its taking all of him to stay grounded from the strength of the wind.

'_Shit this is bad'._ He thinks to himself.

"Everyone stay back"! Urahara starts chanting a spell and a barrier is formed around Senna. The purple lightning is bouncing around inside the barrier. "This should hold up a while". He is sweating already.

Senna is swinging the Zanapkuto wildly inside trying to break the barrier.

"Hurry and get Ichigo out now time is running out and he is the only one who might be able to get Rukia-Chan back by convincing Senna to open the way". Urahara sits Indian style on the floor and concentrates taking deep breaths. Orihime puts a hand to Urahara's shoulder and sits next to him in the same manner. "Thank you Orihime-Chan". She smiles back and concentrates her powers on fortifying the shield.

Shiro stabs Zangetsu into the ground to steady himself and kneels on one knee then closing his eyes his head downcast Shiro retreats to Ichigo's inner world.

* * *

><p>Shiro looks around as the once paradise is now in shambles. Even he is taken aback at the grim view.<p>

"Oi old man where are you"? Zangetsu manifests right in front of him looking ragged. Shiro actually gives him support by putting his arm around his waist. Zangetsu wraps his arm around his shoulder steadying himself.

"It took you long enough to get here Hollow".

"Whatever old man, where is the king"?

"Locked in despair somewhere I cannot reach. I have tried everything but to no avail I can't even feel him". Zangetsu says sadly.

"Damn that brat". Shiro places Zangetsu on a boulder. "Oi you selfish pussy get your ass out here"!

Shiro shunpo's to the top of the tallest building that's slowly crumbling beneath him. "Guess this is my shot to take over! Its gonna be nice to kill everything! I'm gonna enjoy eating your families souls and kill Shinigami and Hollows alike"! Shiro starts to tap his foot impatiently.

He tousles his hair roughly in aggravation. "Fuck this fuck everything! It was me who lost control! It was my Hollow side that killed them! Not you not the old fart but me who let that thing control me! How the fuck do you think I feel"?

Shiro looks up into the sky the rain hitting his face trickling down his cheeks giving the illusion of tears.

His tone goes much softer almost barely audible.

"You are always afraid I'd taint you with darkness and blood lust, make you Hollow inside with nothing but death but…but it is you that has corrupted me. Have made me want the same things as you, feel the same things as you, posses the things you do, desire the same thing and hold it as if it were my own like you, the irony in it all".

Shiro blinks rapidly. "It is not me she will need to grieve with or the one she will need to feel whole again with. I cannot bring her back and I need my Queen to rule with me. FUCK YOU AND FUCK HER FOR BREAKING ME! KUROSAKI, ICHIGO A.K.A KING BRAT… … …"

The next words are roared loudly resonating throughout the entire inner world shattering windows cracking walls. Zangetsu smiles at the end an actual smile as he looks up at the rooftop of the building.

* * *

><p>Urahara and Orihime are both sweating and panting heavily. They are at their limit even with Chad and Uryu giving them their Reiatsu. The barrier is fading so Senna swings heavily her Zanpakuto one more time and that's all it takes to break through.<p>

The wind blasts them all onto the crates without mercy. Senna is walking towards them.

"MURASAKIIRO NO DAUN…" (Purple lightning rain down) Senna yells to the heavens her command. Many purple lightnings are coming down fast over the barely conscious group.

"GETSUGA TENSHō..." Ichigo blasts all the purple lightnings away. The amber eyes are fierce glowing with rage and determination. His scowl is back in place.

Orihime holding her broken left arm and grimacing with pain is looking up at Ichigo's back since he is standing in front of the fallen group. His Zanpakuto held tightly by his right hand pointing towards the ground in his usual tall and proud dominant stance. She smiles feeling the real Ichigo is back and in front of them protecting them.

Senna snickers and holds her stance. "Nice of you to join us Substitute Shinigami".

"Where is Senna"? Ichigo roughly asks.

"Well she's right here can't you see"? Senna is inhabited by something or someone else Shiro had warned him hence is why Shiro kept calling her a putrid and rotten soul though Ichigo sensed it right away even if he had not been told.

Ichigo closes his eyes and steadies his breathing when he opens them again his brows are relaxed and the look in his eyes soften a great deal.

"You did all of this…for me. I have lost everything the least you can do is…talk to me Senna, please".

Senna smiles eerily and lunges forward towards Ichigo ready to plunge her Zanpakuto into him ignoring his words.

"No Ichigo-Kun run away"! Orihime cries out.

Ichigo remains still as Senna fast approaches. Right when just the tip enters his stomach Senna pulls it back and falls to the ground clutching her head. Ichigo grimaces a little but bends down.

"No, no, no! I don't want to kill him! I love him"! Senna is shaking her head. "No I will not let you! I have already done enough harm to him"! Senna keeps shaking her head and answering to an unseen person or thing.

"The girl I remember…was carefree and kind. I remember how happy you were when I gave you the red ribbon".

Senna is crying at his heartfelt words.

"No he remembers me stop it! Stop saying those things. Ichigo is not a liar"!

Ichigo wraps his arms around her trying to soothe her.

"That warm genuine bright smile made me want to save you. I am so sorry that I couldn't do it". Ichigo grits his teeth remembering how he failed to protect her and it pained him then and now.

Ichigo puts his hands around hers and lifts her head up to look at him. "The Senna I know sacrificed herself unselfishly to save our worlds for that I am eternally grateful and you will always hold a special place in my heart. Senna, you can still make it right".

"Don't you hate me"?

Ichigo shakes his head. "That was not you".

Senna cries harder and hugs him. "Thank you so much Ichigo…for forgiving me for reminding me of whom I really am". She stands up exhausted from release of so much power at once. Senna extends her hand to Ichigo.

"Let's hurry there isn't a lot of time left". Ichigo accepts her hand and stands up. He then looks back at the group and nods at them mouthing the words thank you to all present.

Everyone else is full of different emotions though they all nod back with a smile even Uryu who barely ever shows any emotion. Orihime's eyes are brimming with tears.

"Ichigo-Kun you are someone special. Your heart is so big and warm". Orihime whispers as Ichigo and Senna Shunpo away.

They arrive at the location which is barren. Senna still holding Ichigo's hand uses her Zanpakuto with her free hand to insert it into an invisible key hole. They walk inside another realm nothing but white around.

"Is this where you were all this time"?

"I guess I was. I had been dormant for a while until it came and awakened me. It brought emotions and memories forgotten by me".

Ichigo squeezes her hand as they are still holding hands offering solace. She smiles.

"When we first met I always wondered what it would be like to be the one fighting and standing beside you. Now I know".

They are walking as they talk Senna guiding them through the vast emptiness.

"When the entity came to me it intensified, distorted that feeling manipulating part of me". Senna stops abruptly looking around concentrating heavily now.

"You have to hurry unfortunately a lot of valuable time has passed…listen to your heart Ichigo-Kun and it will all be alright. Find her before the both of you die here…I lo…" Senna disappears with a cry her Zanapkuto follows suit.

"Senna, Senna where are you"? Ichigo looks around frantically trying to feel Rukia. "Shit what am I going to do? Rukia, Rukia"! He is yelling as he is running around. "Damn it I need her to switch with Rukia"!

"Luv, help me. How can I find you"? Ichigo's heart is racing and his head is spinning from trying to think so hard.

'_Listen to your heart Ichigo-Kun and it will all be alright'. _The words are playing over and over again in his mind.

"Listen to your heart listen to your heart…" Ichigo is repeating her words like a mantra. He closes his eyes. "Thank you Senna".

Ichigo concentrates on slowing his weary heartbeat inhaling and exhaling trying to calm down. Ichigo very slowly is hearing and feeling a heartbeat much slower than his.

Thump…thump… it is very faint but Ichigo can feel it as well. He smiles thinking how their hearts resonated off each other the moment they met. He opens his eyes and can see what is left of Rukia's heart and that's all that's left of her.

Ichigo chokes back a sob. "Luv…" He kneels completely in front of her hesitantly bringing his trembling fingers close enough but not enough to touch it.

"I can't do this…living…breathing…without you it's not normal Rukia. I need to make things right for us. Losing you and our ba-bies…" Ichigo's voice cracks… "If not I am ready to die with you here you know I am that stubborn". Nothing is happening.

"Kurosaki, Kuchiki, Rukia I love you with every bit of my heart and soul and if words do not reach you because with us words never did matter to understand what the other was feeling or thinking then I will show you".

Ichigo gathers all of his Reiatsu and is glowing light blue, puts a shaky palm softly over her heart and releases his essence into her pouring memories from the moment they met along with it.

His eyes are closed so he cannot hear Rukia's heartbeat getting stronger he cannot see her heart forming whole again.

"Please baby, please come back to me". Ichigo is controlling his release and is sweating and breathing heavily from the energy coming out from him. Her form no longer a silhouette but tangible.

Every single one of his fears, grief, concerns, anger, happiness, sadness, secrets, strengths and weaknesses are bare for her to bury inside of her. No stone left unturned his soul is naked.

Rukia's arms lift up to wrap around Ichigo securely. His eyes shoot wide open his breath is lost to him forgetting how to breathe. Rukia slowly flutters her eyes willing them to open tears already cascading down and when she finally opens her eyes Rukia takes her first breath.

The warmest ambers that sets her soul in flames, the honey orbs that are always her safe haven, the eyes that reassure her it will all work out are staring back at her with so many emotions and intensity that her knees want to buckle beneath her.

They press their foreheads together.

"Ru-Ru-kia…" his voice is low but she places a finger to his lips.

"Save the reunion for later. The place will fall apart soon". Her voice is hoarse from not using it for so long but holds so much love.

The white realm starts to fade to black by sections. Ichigo picks up Rukia bridal style.

"Which way should we go"? He asks Rukia when out of nowhere appears red foot prints in a straight line. They look to each other and nod as Ichigo runs in that direction.

The darkness is at their heels but Ichigo steps out into Karakura town just in time. They land and Ichigo immediately kneels down wrapping his arms around her waist pressing into her so tightly he nearly knocks her over.

"I'm so-rry so sorry please forgive me Rukia please…" Ichgio's words are muffled from her Shinigami robe and even through it she can hear his deeply broken saddened voice. He is sobbing like a baby screaming his lungs out.

"Oh Ichigo its okay baby I am here. It was not your fault. Please…" Rukia cannot say anything else as her own sobs are taking over. She wraps her arms tighter around him and rests her head on top of his. They continue to weep for their unborn children not realizing they have a big audience also sharing their grief.

Far off into the distance is a lithe cloaked figure with eyes black as coal smiling sinisterly.

"It is not over Kuchiki, Rukia; death will be your most welcoming heart's desire". The figure disappears.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! Thanks for sticking around =) there is a lot of sap in this chapter get ready for more lol many believe Shiro has a great influence on Ichigo but I believe it's a two way street so I decided to shine that concept through =) Gomen for the late posting life like always anyway stick around my wicked ones! Thanks again TKZ for the awesome encouragement =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I do not own Sketchers either.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Karin is sweating and she sits up looking around frantically making her rag slip off her forehead.

"Rukia, I remember Rukia. What happened where is she where is Yuzu, Otousan and Ichigo? This is one of Urahara's rooms".

Karin tries to stand up but she feels light headed so she stays in a sloppy sitting position. The door slides open with her "Angel of death" walking in holding a tray with hot tea and a cup on it.

"You should not move. You have a high fever". He sets down the tray by her, walks out only to walk back in with a basin full of water, clean cloth and a thermometer. He places that tray beside the other one and sits with his legs tucked underneath him close by her.

He picks up the thermometer. "Please open your mouth for me".

Karin seems to be too hypnotized by his every move to hear him. She starts at the base of his left arm because that's the one closer to her and works her way up starting from his fingers to palm to wrist to his forearm with just the right muscles peaking through and are those veins yup wow they are Karin thinks and answers herself anyway back to memorizing her "Angel of death's" arm.

She continues her exciting journey of crash course male anatomy 101, when her eyes reach his upper arm which has biceps and triceps peeking outward in a most interesting way along with more veins adorning them and Karin swears they are taunting her with twitches and flexes. She forces her eyes to travel higher to his shoulders now then shifting slightly to his clavicle past his Adam's apple, not poking out too much and that choker..._ 'wonder how it would feel to tug it a little…'_ Karin shakes her head…his refined chin to those slightly plump lips with smooth skin to cover and once again Karin wonders what it would feel like to touch them or better yet how would they feel to have them quiver with anticipation for whats to come.

Karin closes her eyes and touches her own lips softly with a finger. Once again Karin shakes her head and opens her eyes. She can see them moving but quickly turns her focus back to the crash course. His nose which is slightly perky and the tattoo over it like a sexy light grey band aid. '_Did I just say sexy'?_ Karin doesn't answer and moves on to his eyes and all of a sudden the previous parts in the lesson are quickly and completely forgotten. Those dark grey orbs that look like a storm of ash set by flames that only her "Angel of death" can bring staring at her. Karin pulls off a big sweater that has no clue who it belongs to well whatever she throws it across the room. It is definitely getting hotter in here damn fever. Karin has not broken eye contact.

He has been trying to get her attention and thinks maybe she's hallucinating since she's been staring at his arm and everything else. He has even tried calling out to her and nothing. He starts to worry more as the sweater is clearly thrown across the room. Karin is totally unresponsive. He starts moving forward.

Karin starts moving towards him. Karin still has her eyes connected to his as they devour her whole and get closer until they are right in front of her. His arms are outstretched to either side of hers. Karin's heart never raced this fast or harder in her entire life and it's almost painful. She finds herself thirsty so she licks her lips with anticipation we wouldn't want him putting soft lips on chapped ones.

No that's not why it's just thirst. When he is a few inches away she finally starts closing her eyes shutting her brain along with it thus making thinking out of the question and at that very moment her lungs decide to give out as well as forgetting how to breathe..._'Am I about to die all my organs are failing'_...Karin shrugs she could give a damn. She does not mind this death by the hands of her Angel. Karin gets a jolt when she feels pressure on her forehead and a tickling sensation on her face that's enough to open her eyes.

"Well at least your fever has gone down". He places his hand next where his forehead was just at a moment ago. "I do believe the medicine your father gave you earlier worked". He leans back to his original position and pours tea inside the cup.

Karin falls over red as a tomato and pulls the covers above her head.

"Excuse me but you need to drink this. It cannot taste all that bad. Isshin-Sama said to have you drink it when you woke up and not to accept no for an answer".

Karin is mortified at what she just did and feels stupid.

'_Thank Kami-Sama; Yuzu is not here to see this. I would never live it down. Where is a hungry Hollow when you need one? Wait a minute Isshin-Sama? Yeah right he could dream'!_

Forget about dying from "failing" treacherous organs dying from embarrassment will do the trick. Karin sinks deeper into the covers as she mentally shoots herself.

* * *

><p>Isshin shunpo's to where Yuzu is following her Reiryoku. As soon as his feet touch the ground Isshin runs inside the cave.<p>

"My sweet Princess Otousan is here"!

He continues all the way to the end and finds Yuzu lying up against the tree. Her head is facing upwards but her eyes are closed. Isshin jumps past the ditch in the ground and kneels down. Isshin exhales with relief as he hears her even gentle breathing. Yuzu is asleep and covered in mud from head to toe clutching something tightly to her body with both hands. Isshin decides against waking her up so he scoops her up gently and shunpo's to Urahara's.

* * *

><p>Once Rukia calmed down she started whispering soothing words that only Ichigo could hear and running her right hand through his hair while the left is rubbing circles onto his back. Ichigo has stopped shaking and sobbing but is still sort of breathing uneven from it all. Ichigo manages to pull back some to look into her eyes.<p>

Ichigo's orbs are red and puffy, his nose is a little runny and his lips are quivering and it is taking all Rukia has not to sob again at the devastation on his face. Matter of fact anybody close to them can feel his very soul mourning. Rukia cups his face with both hands.

"We are going to get through this together Ichigo like everything else we have come across". Rukia bends down to press a lingering kiss on his forehead, his nose and lastly his lips. "I love you so much Ichigo".

"I love you beyond reason Ru-kia". His voice is hoarse from sobbing so much. They hug tightly.

Komamura turns his back on the pair. Suì-Fēng signals Kenpachi to follow as well as their subordinates. As soon as Senna perished all memories from before returned even the events after she turned back time and when she took Rukia's place.

All time is now accounted for. All of Soul Society knew of their engagement and the twins but do not know what their fate was in Hueco Mundo when Rukia was abducted by Jaeger and by Nel's orders even though it was all manipulation. The only ones that know what horror occurred in Hueco Mundo are Rukia, Ichigo, Byakuya, Ulquiorra, Renji, Toshiro and Nel's fraccion.

"Do you think it is wise to leave? I believe we should get a full report from Kuchiki, Rukia, Substitute Shinigami and the ryoka before we depart". Suì-Fēng asks Komamura.

"Even I can sense something bad happened to them. They are grieving we can get the facts later on this incident. Don't you have any feelings are you even female"? Kenpachi shunpo's away after saying that. Suì-Fēng looks appalled and angered after that.

"That blood thirsty brute has some nerve"!

"There is hope for you yet Zaraki". Komamura smiles a little before following Kenpachi to Urahara's.

Nel has not stopped crying since remembering what she did even Jaeger is disturbed but doesn't know what to say or do to comfort Nel. They were manipulated yet again in such a disgusting manner he is beyond furious.

"We should go lliel".

"No I need to tell them". She shakes her head. "We were under control". Nel continues to shake her head as tears fall down.

Ulquiorra tells Jaeger the code to his apartment. "Take her there and Nel they know you both were. It is okay". He hugs her.

"Thanks…" Jaeger picks up Nel and disappears before Ulquiorra could react to the courteous side of him.

Orihime, Chad and Uryu remain. Urahara had already returned to the shop instead of following the others here.

"What does she mean by control"? Orihime asks Ulquiorra.

"Right now is not the best time but I promise to explain though in my opinion that right belongs to them". He points to Rukia and Ichigo. "Cant any of you sense what is different with Rukia"?

"You mean what we cannot sense anymore within Rukia". Uryu states sadly. Orihime holds her slightly better arm since self healing and shakes her tears doing so. Chad grabs Uryu's hand a little tighter sensing his brother and Rukia's loss. Ulquiorra holds Orihime to him softly not to cause further injury.

The group looks at them but none get closer.

"Rukia, we should leave here. How are you feeling luv"? Ichigo stands up and cups her face with both hands. He shakes his head. "That's a dumb question with everything you have been through".

It is Rukia's turn to shake her head at him.

"It's not a dumb question. I don't feel so tired since you gave me some of your Reiatsu its floating inside me…" She smirks in true Rukia fashion… "but I am ready to get some rest before my presence is requested in Soul Society for a briefing…"

Ichigo scowls at that as well as tenses up… "besides you should be spent. I know what you went through to get me back Strawberry. Just take me home…to our first home". Ichigo smirks a little realizing she means his room back at the house where she has always felt safe no still feels safe.

Rukia and Ichigo are so in their own world they didn't realize anybody else was present since they arrived. When they turn around they are surprised but walk towards them.

"Thanks guys for helping Ichigo get me back". Rukia smiles and Orihime cannot hold back anymore she lunges at Rukia and wraps her arms around her in the tightest hug ever.

"Thank goodness Rukia-Chan". Rukia smiles softly and returns her hug with the same warmth and fresh tears forming in her eyes.

The four guys walk away a little to give them some space. Chad lets go of Uryu and hugs Ichigo and he reciprocates.

"I do not know all the facts but when you are ready I will be here hermano". (It means brother in Spanish)

"Thanks Chad".

When they let go Uryu coughs to get their attention.

"I uh don't know much either but it hu-hurts me too". Uryu coughs again. "I am here too Ichigo". He pats his back with a brief hug.

"Thanks Uryu".

Ulquiorra looks Ichigo in the eyes but as he does it the look is foreign to Ulquiorra. They nod at each other in understanding.

"You don't need to say it. I wanted and needed to do so". Ulquiorra means the silent heartfelt thanks Ichigo gave him.

"Yes I do need to say it. Thank you all from the bottom of my soul for what you all did and without memories you fought alongside me with my Hollow too but you…" He turns to look specifically at Ulquiorra… "You went even against me and everyone else for Rukia. If you had not found a way to bring her back and unmask Senna my life force would not be here now".

Ichigo walks over closer to Ulquiorra and stops in front of him. He looks him straight in the eyes and extends his hand out to him.

"You have got a permanent Nakama and family in me and anyone that is your enemy is mine. I will always have your back Ulquiorra no matter what". Ulquiorra's eyes widen to another level and never has he lived up to his nickname "Buggy" before now.

He extends his hand to Ichigo and before he knows it Ichigo upon contact pulls him into a hug. Ulquiorra lifts his arms carefully closing in on Ichigo's shoulders and for the first time ever in history former number four, Cifer, Ulquiorra hugs back another man. One tear slips out from each eye.

Orihime pulls away but still holds Rukia's hands.

"I am so sorry and I am here for you Rukia-Chan but what happened"?

"So much I don't know where to start".

"I'm sorry I don't mean to push or pry".

"Not at all but I think Akachan can inform you all right now I-I…"

Orihime stops to look at what stopped Rukia mid speech and it takes her by surprise too. Ichigo and Ulquiorra hugging like they were long lost best friends. Both young women smile whole heartedly at the warm yet strange sight.

"Welcome back Rukia-San". Uryu gives her a warm yet brief hug which Rukia returns.

"Thank you Uryu it's good to be back".

Chad follows.

"Thank you for coming back to my hermano, to us. Know that you can still have your family…time is endless in love".

Rukia hugs Chad closer as she is touched by those short but meaningful words. Chad may not speak often though he is opening up more lately but when he does it amazes people how deep he really is gifted is a better word.

"'Time is endless in love' I like that very much, thank you Chad. Are we being replaced Orihime"? Rukia playfully asks Orihime.

"Looks like it Rukia-Chan". Orihime winks at Rukia looking at Ichigo and Ulquiorra finally pulling apart upon hearing the playful dialogue.

"As if this Pawn could ever seduce me". Ulquiorra straighten his clothes.

Ichigo's mouth is gaping and is slightly pink.

"I am not the one who said they prefer orange over apples besides…I am the soul of the game". It is Ulquiorra's turn to change in color at his own quotes being thrown back at him. Ichigo smirks triumphantly and knowingly while the others do not know what he's talking about.

Rukia pulls Ulquiorra to the side.

"I know everything you did for me for us Akachan you saved us both. If you had not remembered me, not found that journal or…"

Ulquiorra interrupts and pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I was so angry when I saw Senna and realized no one remembered you. I felt my very existence questioned. You took me in, befriended me against others wishes and made me truly belong somewhere again therefore losing you was never an option".

Rukia buries her face on his chest as he buries his in her hair.

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart Akachan".

"You are always welcome and do not thank me we go beyond that".

Rukia nods still face firmly planted on his chest.

"Where is renji"? Ichigo asks the group leaving Rukia and Ulquiorra to some privacy…'_Never thought I would think that'._ Ichigo is lost in thought at how the former enemy Espada became someone important to Rukia and him. _'Who'd have thunk it'_?

"He was with the other group but oddly did not show up with them". Chad answers but wonders where Renji was.

Ulquiorra walks back holding Rukia's hand. "Grimz and baldy locks…" Ulquiorra means Renji and Ikkaku… "got into a scuffle over a disagreement and so giant jingle bells…"

he means Kenpachi…" had to put them both out. They should be at deviant dealer's shop". Ulquiorra means Urahara.

The group either laughs or smirks at his famous nicknames. The man has a knack for it.

Rukia walks over to Ichigo and holds his hand as Ulquiorra does the same with Orihime.

"How is Yuzu-Chan and Karin-Chan"? Rukia looks worried as she asks Ichigo.

"She has recuperated really well. She should be in the Hospital resting comfortably as for Karin, she should be with her".

"Thank Kami-Sama; I was so worried when I had to leave". Rukia feels Ichigo squeeze her hand. Rukia knows Ichigo and she will have to have a serious conversation about this whole debacle she helped create.

"Actually Yuzu left the hospital and is missing but your father went to find her". They tense up upon hearing that. "Karin has a high fever and is at deviant dealer's shop". Ichigo goes rigid thinking how he has neglected his sisters especially with the encounter Karin had with his Hollow. Ichigo cringes a little.

"Ichigo we have to go and find out if they are alright". Rukia is just as worried. He nods and the group takes off.

* * *

><p>After Urahara filled in Isshin on the events he shed some light on certain events to the twins since everyone now remembers Rukia again the way they should. Now he is doing some parenting.<p>

"The two of you want to tell me what is happening"? Yuzu and Karin are sitting with their legs tucked underneath them and head bowed down while Isshin is sitting the same way doing all the talking.

"First you leave…" he points at Yuzu… "the Hospital without consent and not fully well mind you then head home and instead of staying there like a good responsible young lady you take off into the storm yet again". Yuzu is fidgeting with a flower Yukata courtesy of Urahara.

"Karin I thought I told you to head to the Hospital and wait with your sister".

"But I did it's just she was not there. What was I supposed to do"? Karin looks right into his eyes. "I even called you and Ichi-Nii and got no reply from either". Karin states with certainty.

"True enough…" he folds his arms across his chest… "However you should have stayed in our home not run into the storm and head here thus you two would have met". Karin is developing a twitch above her right eye.

"The house was empty and a mess not to mention no one contacted me. I thought the worst so I decided I might catch you here excuse me for trying to find you since you can't pick up a cell phone". Karin crosses her arms as well.

"What would you have done with a sick sister recovering from surgery nowhere to be found, a blood thirsty Hollow with revenge on his mind for a brother on the loose and…an old Otousan that randomly disappears most of the time obsessing over a picture with a maturity level lower than your Hollow brother with a storm not forecasted by the damn weather channel to top it all off"?

Isshin shrinks into a corner on the ground facing the wall and bowed his head in shame. His lip is trembling and there goes Isshin's parenting class 201, results epic fail.

Karin rolls her eyes at her father's antics. Yuzu smiles a little.

"Oh and you missy I don't care what you thought happened to Ichi-Nii…" She jabs Yuzu with her index finger causing Yuzu to shrink down too… "I chased you around thinking you were lying somewhere out there and instead of staying where it's safe you run off on an adventure on the other side of town".

The self brooding is interrupted as Ichigo enters without Rukia though.

"Is everyone okay"? He is worried for his sisters.

Yuzu and Karin leap into his arms knocking him down in the process. To Ichigo's defense he is worn down from so much Reiatsu transfer and usage both from Rukia and Shiro's effort since his absence.

He warmly smiles and hugs them back with fervor. "I am sorry Karin, Yuzu for my stupidity and neglect".

They both shake their heads.

"As long as you are okay Nii-Chan besides you were saving my Oneesan". Yuzu hugs him tighter. "Thank you so much for always protecting all of us with your heart and soul never thinking about yourself".

"You still owe me for licking me across the face but in light of everything and bringing Rukia-Nee back where she belongs I can let it slide this time". Karin kisses his cheek softly. "Remember you're not the only one with strength dummy we can help lean on us".

Ichigo is actually to choked up on his emotions to say anything but manages to kiss both girls on their foreheads.

Isshin is smiling smugly at the sibling love fest. "We definitely did good Ne Masaki"?

"Hey where is Oneesan"? Yuzu pulls back a little to ask him.

"Renji tackled her into his room on the other side of the shop". Yuzu stands up and drags Karin up from him. "Come on Karin-Chan, let's find Oneesan".

She waves before heading out with Karin being dragged. Isshin says a silent thank you to his very perceptive daughter. He needs to speak with Ichigo and make sure he is okay.

"Son, how are you really? I know Rukia-chan is not carrying my grandchildren anymore".

Ichigo remains sitting on the ground though his head is downcast now.

"I messed up real bad old man". He makes tight fists and slams them into the ground hard enough to break skin while his body is trembling. His face is hidden from view by his hair.

Isshin stands up and drops right beside Ichigo wrapping his arms around him securely.

"Its okay son let it all out tell me everything Otousan is here". Ichigo buries his face on Isshin's chest.

* * *

><p>Rukia is hugging Renji as he too is indulging in self brooding. She is stroking his long straight hair.<p>

"There there you big baby it was not your fault or anyone else's. It was all my decision and you would not be able to change any of the events".

"How could I forget you Ruks after everything we have shared…and what happened in Hueco Mundo…Ichigo killing…" Rukia interrupts him.

"Don't even say it. Ichigo was under control and none of us knew what was happening". Rukia's face is solemn. "Please don't blame Ichigo he is already doing that to himself and I know it is killing him inside. I am not even sure how I am going to help him and convince him otherwise".

"I don't blame Carrot top and I could imagine how he is feeling. I am here for you and him for moral support its all I can do but don't worry you two will get through it together".

"Thank you it's more than enough". Rukia smiles softly.

"I am angry at you though for the decisions you took. I am going to ignore it for now".

Rukia sighs. "I know...so you said Nii-Sama is in Soul Society"?

They both let go and sit on the floor.

"Yes, he and Captain Hitsugaya both are. Seriously Ruks you broke many rules that affected us all. You know where I am going with this right"?

Rukia sighs again but smiles.

"I know but what else is new? I have been there many times so nothing will catch me off guard".

"That's what I'm afraid of".

The pair are interrupted by tapping on the wall.

"Oneesan are you there sorry to interrupt". Yuzu speaks softly.

Listening to their eager voices brings a smile to Rukia's face.

"Yes girls come in".

Karin slides the door open and bombard her too on the ground with a humongous hug. The girls are actually crying with relief and joy.

"That is my cue". Renji stands up and walks out closing the door to give them alone time.

Rukia is crying too just thinking she was never going to see them again. "I am so glad both of you are safe".

"Oneesan, you are part of our family".

"That means you can turn to us for anything Rukia-Nee".

"When something is too burdensome or painful we are here to listen and help Oneesan".

"We are sisters and family for life so you are stuck with us for a long time even when we get to Soul Society there's no getting rid of us Rukia-Nee".

"So please…never…never do something like this again. There is only one Oneesan that can exist".

"Yuzu is right there is only one Rukia-Nee and together we can do anything and consider yourself lucky I am going easy on you for now anyway".

"We love you"! The girls say in unison.

"I…love…you both…" Rukia manages to get out that much as the tears are too much now to say anything else.

* * *

><p>About an hour later Ichigo and Isshin are sitting on the floor up against the wall. Ichigo explained everything to the best of his knowledge.<p>

"Son, you and my third daughter have a lot to work through. What happened is a tragedy but you were not yourself and neither was your perverted side". Isshin is talking about his Hollow.

"You have so many things to be angry and sad about including Rukia deciding to leave without a word. All I can tell you is to talk it out with her. The girls and I will stay at a Hotel for a while". Ichigo shakes his head but his father puts him in a head lock not letting him speak.

"My third daughter and you need privacy and time to grieve without people snooping around besides Rukia-Chan feels safe and protected there I know this my heart tells me so do as I tell you. I love you son and you have done nothing to be ashamed of I am proud of you every day of my life".

He flips Ichigo hard onto the floor knocking the air out of him in the process totally catching him off guard. Ichigo is twitching and gasping on the floor.

"Now go get my third daughter so I can give her some Otousan love since you're so weak! I thought I had nothing left to teach you guess I was wrong. Oh Masaki the perverted part of our son is stronger"!

"Well who the hell flips his son…" Ichigo gasps…" when he's defenseless… "He gasps again… "and feeling down? You crazy old man"! Ichigo finally manages to catch his breath and stands to his feet. Ichigo loses the scowl and smirks. "Thanks Otousan…" Isshin is smirking right back at him.

"You are always welcome my son".

Yuzu runs in out of breath.

"Nii-Chan hurry they are taking Oneesan back"! Yuzu is worried and her eyes show sorrow.

"Back where Yuzu"?

"…Back to Soul Society".

Ichigo runs out to the backyard sensing Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda opening a gate.

'_Damn it why didn't I sense them before'?_ Ichigo silently curses at himself.

When he gets there Rukia is walking in between the Captain and Lieutenant. As soon as Rukia feels him she turns around and as their eyes lock Ichigo goes rigid. This feels too much like the first time they took her away for the execution.

"Do not even think about it Substitute. We have orders specifically just to take Kuchiki, Rukia back not you". Suì-Fēng doesn't even turn around as she tells him cold and aloof as ever. Renji who was standing next to Karin walks over to Ichigo and rests a hand on his left shoulder.

"Ichigo it is okay. I knew this would happen and it is just a briefing. I'll be back before you can say midget". Rukia smiles lovingly at him offering reassurance.

"This includes both of us so I should be there by your side and if I don't go with you now I'll simply go after". Ichigo's eyes are solid and darker in hue.

"We can do this the simple way or we can do this the hard way. It does not matter which way to me Substitute but realize it will only make things worse for Kuchiki-San. I advise you not to be foolish".

Suì-Fēng still does not face him and increases her harsh unyielding Reiatsu but Ichigo's pushes right back. Yuzu and Karin are feeling it considerately until Isshin and Renji block it away from them before they pass out.

"Fine by me…" Ichigo is interrupted before he can finish.

"No it is not necessary, Ichigo please do this for me just trust me". Rukia pleads with Ichigo. He thinks about ignoring her request but feeling her aura upset and sad he cannot ignore that. It shakes him down to the core and breaks his heart.

"I will give you till the morning then all bets are off". Rukia silently mouths a thank you and I love you. He mouths I love you more in return and his eyes soften as he does so.

Rukia's aura lightens up a lot and it eases Ichigo some. Suì-Fēng turns her Zanpakuto until it locks and opens the gateway. Once they pass through and the sliding door closes Ichigo is about to drop to his knees breathing deeply before passing out thankfully Renji is holding him up.

"Nii-Chan…"

"Ichi-Nii…"

The twins cry out to him at the same time.

"It is alright girls your brother is just pooped out from using so much energy earlier". Isshin pats the girl's heads and signals Renji to follow him inside with an unconscious Ichigo in his arms.

* * *

><p>Rukia silently follows behind Suì-Fēng while Ōmaeda is behind her. Her thoughts are everywhere but trying to think of what to say and not say as they walk towards the awaiting first Captain Yamamoto.<p>

'_I cannot let them know what happened when Ichigo was transformed. I don't want them to act against Ichigo! No definitely not over my undead body'!_

Rukia is brought out from her thoughts as she walks smack right into Suì-Fēng's back. When she looks up Byakuya is standing a few feet in front of them.

"Step aside Kuchiki it does not concern you. The Captain Commander will not be kept waiting". Suì-Fēng holds the hilt of her Zanpakuto.

Byakuya commences walking towards them clearly ignoring Suì-Fēng's attempt to dissuade him in taking any actions. Suì-Fēng has a much harder grip on the hilt and even pulling up her Zanapkuto slightly. Byakuya disappears but is not the only one that does.

Suì-Fēng turns around to find an empty space where the younger Kuchiki was standing 'was' being the operative word.

"A thousand poisoned curses upon you Kuchiki, Byakuya".

Rukia has her eyes clenched closed holding on for dear life. They safely touch land and the next thing Rukia knows is his arms are wrapped tightly around her. Never has Kuchiki, Byakuya showed this much feeling towards her and the emotion behind it brings warmth to her chilled worried heart and to outright defy Captain Yamamoto is just plain crazy.

"Rukia I failed you again. I could not prevent you the most devastating heartbreak for a woman". Byakuya holds her tighter to him. Rukia's head is resting underneath his own.

"Nii-Sama…" Rukia's body begins to shake in his embrace and Byakuya can tell she is crying. A few moments after she has calmed down Rukia pulls back a little to look up at him.

"Rukia I am ashamed and saddened at my failure to…" Rukia interrupts him.

"Nii-Sama, please no more apologies. It was not your fault no one could stop what happened. Nii-Sama I have no right to ask anything of you but…I need to protect Ichigo from this mess. I need for Captain Yamamoto and central 46 to believe Ichigo's Hollow transformation never happened. I need for you to ask Captain Hitsugaya to withhold that information".

Rukia is shaking again and with everything that has occurred in the past with Soul Society Byakuya does not blame her one bit. Central 46 have proved unwavering and tight fisted with rules and laws. Upholding and carrying it to a tee without mercy and Rukia has been at the brunt of it for far too many times for his liking.

"Fear not, Hitsugaya and I are in agreement. We were together in a room when our memories came flooding back. Ichigo's Hollow being controlled will be left out".

Rukia is stunned back into silence.

"Nii-Sama…"

"I also took the liberty of sending Renji a message with information as well stating that if something goes wrong he will receive a notice hence will take Ichigo somewhere safe".

Rukia is stunned once again not only is her Nii-Sama apologizing sincerely for something he had no fault in but is ready to defend Ichigo too putting himself at risk.

"I have failed Hisana and you both too many damn times and I am done…now listen carefully this is what you will tell them…" Byakuya begins to explain the altered version of events and after a few moments…

"Nii-Sama…" Once again Rukia has lost her ability to speak but no need the tightening in her throat full of emotions is almost audible plus the glistening eyes speak volumes so Byakuya can feel it as well as see it.

With a hefty sigh…

"Rukia you are not a burden to me it is the least I can do for the both of you. Nothing will go wrong they cannot confirm the details so what we say is truth besides in the event it does my head will be held high. There is no shame in protecting my sister…" Rukia lost the battle to keep her tears at bay… "family, friends, love all of that comes first not duty or prestige…and that is my honor, my truth the true meaning behind the Kuchiki name and Kami help anyone who dares tell me different".

Rukia almost topples over with the sheer strength and determination in his words. Not only is it snowing in hell but it has an ice skating rink with the devil himself gliding across wearing a frilly pink scarf, pigs so damn cool they don't need wings to fly cause they have capes on as they cruise through the sky wearing shades cause its sunny outside and finally but not least of impossibilities that unfeeling prick of a monster for a Captain, Kurotsuchi, Mayuri has received a heart full of love with morals to boot. Somewhere in the dark depths of his lab Mayuri is sneezing.

Rukia's eyes are wide with a mouth to match.

"Rukia close your mouth the drool threatening to fall out is quite unbecoming".

"Oh right Nii-Sama…" Rukia is seeing nothing but stars feeling adoration for her squeaky clean brother as he's putting his ass on the line and swimming in filthy mud like the rest of them.

Rukia thanks him again and again burying her teary face into his chest and hugging him enough he winces some.

Once they have calmed down Byakuya shunpo's fast like always to Yamamoto's conference room where meetings are held. Upon entering Rukia and Byakuya bow and realize there is a giant screen nearby ready for use.

Yamamoto places his cup of tea down.

"Captain…" Byakuya commences to speak but gets cut off.

"SILENCE…you do realize this is serious Kuchiki, Byakuya and that most unfavorable action could cost you both"?

Byakuya lowers his head and Rukia shakes realizing her Nii-Sama is not bowing further down on free will but rather form the pressure the commander is only slightly releasing. Rukia finds it hard to breathe and she finds herself on all fours gasping for breath. Byakuya is sweating a little panting slightly and seeing him this way scares her.

"Central 46 is restless and desperate for answers. I told them Kuchiki, Rukia is sickly and had to be taken over to division four barracks".

Byakuya and Rukia's eyes are about to pop out their sockets.

"I was never one to care for excuses or reasons for such actions so keep them to yourself Kuchiki, Byakuya now take your leave".

"I would rather stay". Rukia stunned at his defiant words against gravity tilts her head to look at Byakuya. His eyes are narrow and fierce, unyielding if you will and aiming straight at first division Captain.

"This is not the time to play Aniki fledgling though is long overdue. You dare question your Taichou"? He slams his staff down.

"I merely want to hear the outcome with how cutthroat Central 46 always is besides is it not better late than never? Putting that aside I am convinced you are painstakingly familiar with undoable regrets. I wish to add no more to my list 'Taichou'".

'_Oh shit…and that's exactly what he's throwing right at Captain Yamamoto's face and smearing it all over while doing it'!_ Rukia muses.

Thinking is all Rukia can do at the moment oh and blink her eyes rapidly trying to get Nii-Sama to back down whom is begging at the moment to get impaled up his royal behind with Yamamoto's Zanpakuto.

Yamamoto opens his eyes a little taken aback by this a thousand years born too late to school him young royal fool's poisoning tongue.

Rukia wants to say something but yet again the level of Reiatsu being released breathing properly is already a task in itself but Nii-Sama was not kidding about protecting her. There are two reasons why Rukia has not passed out number one, Ichigo's Reiatsu is still swimming throughout inside of her that thought makes her shiver with sexual empowerment…'_This is no time to think of Ichigo swimming inside of you hard and deep, hentai…' _second being Byakuya raising his around them as a shield to help her cope.

Yamamoto growls low and deep…"I too intend to rectify, leave, I assure you Kuchiki, Rukia is not alone".

Byakuya does not intend to move but Rukia bites her lip in frustration and manages to blurt out something.

"Nii-Sama, ple-ple-plea-se, go…" Rukia is panting from the effort. Rukia is begging him to stop to not put himself at further risk.

Yamamoto sensing Rukia's soft pleas starts capping his Reiatsu. Feeling the pressure is off and listening to Rukia, Byakuya first squeezes her hand then stands up. He bows again with defiant eyes like a child looking at his father penetrating Yamamoto before walking out. The door closes as Rukia wipes the sweat off and puts herself back into bowing position.

"How are you feeling"? There is a soft and sympathetic tone in his voice startling Rukia some.

"I am sustaining Captain Yamamoto thank you for asking".

"You should be mourning for this I apologize".

"Thank you…" Rukia smiles before going back to serious… "Pardon Nii-Sama and I for the rude behavior". Rukia fully kneels and presses her forehead down to the floor and remains so.

"Rise child, I can see his intent and I have learned a few lessons like him from Kurosaki, Ichigo. Kuchiki has never questioned my authority I was wondering if he would ever do so. You have a lot to answer for but in light of events you have been through I will do what I can. Take your time in answering. I never have been a man of many words therefore listening to long winded unnecessary details… "he stops to look directly into her eyes with his clearly wide open and its one of those rare moments when he ever does that… "is not my preference, humor this old man, only answer the question short and to the point".

Sasakibe, Chōjirō brings her a cup of tea placed on a tray. Rukia rises smiling analyzing his words carefully in his own way he is giving her helpful tips and to leave out 'unnecessary details' is exactly what she will do. A part of her feels guilty for betraying his trust in her but just a small dot everything else is solely going to protect the man she loves and so out with the trash goes the guilt.

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto I am eternally grateful".

They have finished their tea and communications with Central 46 is finally up. There is one representative speaking for the council. They have already gone through the formalities and stating violations and such explaining why they need answers to what occurred as well as her behavior being in question.

"Kuchiki, Rukia why did you make such a trade"?

"I made the decision based upon stopping events that would unravel crippling Soul Society, the living world and Hueco Mundo".

"How would a handful of deaths cause that"?

"Well a massive war between worlds through breaking truce led by the entity that is now known as Senna. No one would question any lowly ex Espada attacking us for revenge thus hiding the real culprit. They were being manipulated".

"How would she stand against The Gotei Thirteen"?

"Senna was The Shinenju manipulating memories and events were her ability making an all out war simple as we all experienced it".

"Why did she choose you"?

"I have a link to both worlds. Luring a trap to Hueco Mundo using me as Captain Kuchiki and Captain Hitsugaya surely attested to".

"This is all well and good but you made a single decision to endanger everyone by letting this Senna take your place when you could have come back here and said something".

"That was impossible as I was mortally wounded and she saw her chance to further her plans. The Code of Civil Procedure of a Shinigami number 511 under article B states that in case of imminent destruction to others and or especially of Soul Society any decision taken based upon such is acceptable and cannot be questioned".

The representative narrows his eyes before smirking evilly.

"So losing your offspring had no bearing on your decision"?

Rukia winces slightly calling them so without any regards or feelings. Captain Yamamoto slams his staff down in anger not liking what he heard startling everyone. Rukia gathers her wits.

"My decision had no bearing with losing them. They are not with me now…are they not? Matter of fact they were the only casualty due to my decision".

He narrows his eyes again annoyed. "What was her ultimate objective"?

"All Senna wanted to do was live as a human of which was taken away the first time she gained consciousness and someone or something else reanimated her and was manipulating those feelings to their end. The real culprit is still at large. Aizen wanted to use the Shinenju himself but never got a chance to".

"Aizen…right the other Captains mentioned this before".

Rukia takes a minute to exhale as whispers are heard in the background. She feels light headed and dizzy everything is hitting her at once. Ichigo's Reiatsu is waning down, Yamamoto's Reiatsu that was practically choking her earlier is still lingering the questioning and keeping facts straight is overwhelming her senses right now but what has shaken her to the core is the mentioning of her unborn children.

"Can you provide the said journal"?

"Yes I can retrieve it".

"Very well wait for our decision".

The link disappears and Rukia slumps a little rubbing her head. Rukia does not know if she can hang on to consciousness any longer.

Sasakibe offers her some water with a smile. Rukia smiles back and gladly accepts it bowing and saying her thanks.

The glass is shaking spilling some water from all the raw emotions she's feeling. It is taking everything not to break down and cry.

'_Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo…'_ Rukia is repeating it like a mantra that gives her strength. The link comes back up and she sits up straight again.

"Kuchiki, Rukia in light of the outcome of said events you are… "he narrows his eyes yet again before smiling briefly… "exempt of any wrong doing and are free to go. No further questions for now. You are to do as Captain Yamamoto, Shigekuni, Genryūsai deems proper".

Rukia bows and the screen link is completely gone.

"Kuchiki, Rukia… "she looks up at him… "you are to return to the world of the living as previously arranged. I will send someone to retrieve the journal". His lips slightly arch up. "You are free to leave right away". He slams his staff.

Rukia bows.

"As you command Captain Yamamoto, thank you sir". Rukia bows upon getting up and walks out.

Byakuya and Toshiro are standing not too far away. Rukia staggers to them both immediately run to her. Byakuya holds her.

"I want to go home Nii-Sama…everything is fine like you said".

Byakuya feels her shaking and he can tell she wants to fall apart. Byakuya picks her up and shunpo's away with Toshiro in tow.

'_I know you want to be with Ichigo but you must recuperate first'._ Byakuya silently thinks.

In a long hallway the click clack of shoes can be heard echoing throughout the walls adorned with paintings. Some are grotesque some are less grim. There is one in particular where there's a monster tearing apart a young man. The man has a sword stabbed on his stomach even as the monster is devouring him. There is blood oozing out from its jaws of death.

The cloaked figure seems to be lithe and rather short. The figure opens the heavy black doors. Inside there is a red carpet leading to a small throne. The steps now are heavy and drowned out by the carpet. Once reaching the throne the cloaked figure drops down on one knee.

Above the throne is the most gruesome painting of them all. The yellow moon is high and a tree sits below. There is a monster about seven feet tall black as night with long claws and pointy teeth. In its mouth is a baby with guts pouring out as the life is being chewed out of it. A few feet away is a woman wearing a white dress with long black hair no nose, lips or mouth is painted on but red tears are coming down and form a river of blood. She is trying to reach out to the baby with both hands but there is a humongous sword stabbing her into the ground.

"Did you know 'After the feast comes the reckoning'"? The slience is broken.

The cloaked figure shakes its head for a reply. There is someone sitting on the throne facing the macabre painting. "No matter we will wait. This is nothing but a mere setback".

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I realized in the past I have thanked reviewers but not the ones that alert the story and or those that favorite it as well. ARIGATO to everyone that has done any of the mentioned above and even if you haven't thanks for tuning in and reading it! =D Now I left a small clue at the end ;) anyhow I did give prior warning to fluff and it is necessary so that they can heal and move forward. Gomen for posting late like I said life =( see you soon. Thanks QT for the awesome mojo juice =D


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Ichigo, Shiro and Zangetsu are lying on the ground panting harshly and sweating buckets.

"Do you understand why you were and are wrong"? Ichigo says it sluggishly.

"Do you understand why I did what I did"? Zangetsu throws it right back.

Ichigo puts his scowl right back on and halfway sits up.

"I will…beat…it…into you old rusty sword". Ichigo is calling him a sword knowing it is hurting his zanpakuto pride. A plain old sword cannot do what a zanpakuto can do.

"This rusty _sword_ will run it up you any time". Zangetsu is sitting upright too now.

"You still do not understand what you did is fucked up! How dare you push her away like that making decisions for me! Rukia always comes first! You of all should know that inside out"! Ichigo is yelling so loud its echoing throughout his inner world and left without breath.

"And I will tell you over and over again I have one person that comes first before anyone else…it is…you"! Zangetsu is yelling just as loud but his eyes soften.

Shiro is looking back and forth and steadily getting more annoyed. He for once was out of it but then he remembered Zangetsu sealed him and the memories along with him to protect Ichigo but sacrificing his Queen along with it angers him to no end so he jumped in to whip Zangetsu's holier than thou ass. Angers is incorrect it twists his insides and infuriates him to no end.

"I never thought you…" Ichigo points at Zangetsu… "would be the fucking problem"! Ichigo huffs out.

Zangetsu sighs. "Don't you think it was hard? Every step I took was heavy as lead. Every time I felt or saw her my heart shattered. It was hell Ichigo".

His face is looking upward towards the sky which is slightly sunny again however all is not right with the complex world skyscrapers are still nothing but rubble, the ocean is back to normal level but dark and full of debris.

"Would you do it again"? Ichigo spits out through clenched teeth. Zangetsu sadly smirks to himself.

'_Aa__, so this is what it feels like to be at the end of the look of death Ichigo offers all new and strange enemies'._ He shivers at the cold deathly look. Zangetsu comes out from his private thoughts then drops his gaze full of determination and looks right into Ichigo's eyes. "In a heartbeat…"

Ichigo closes his eyes and stands back up…"Then I can't trust you anymore old man". Ichigo turns his back on him walking away before he completely disappears.

"Smooth move 'old rusty sword'". Zangetsu glares at Shiro for the quote. "We didn't even tell King his Queen is missing her Zanpakuto".

Zangetsu once again looks up into the sky closing his eyes too. '_Sode no Shirayuki, where are you'?_ Zangetsu thinks solemnly.

The duo in Ichigo's inner world was briefly present in Rukia's inner world when Ichigo was giving her his Reiryoku as he brought her back. Her absence was quickly felt and it deeply troubled them both especially Zangetsu. Ichigo would have noticed under different circumstances like not fearing for Rukia's life on his mind.

* * *

><p>Renji and Karin watch over Ichigo as he tosses and turns in his sleep.<p>

"Is Rukia-Nee going to be alright? It is almost morning and no word. We all know Ichi-Nii will make good on his promise and storm there and cause all sorts of hell". Karin is leaning against the wall with Renji nearby doing the same.

"If something was wrong my Captain would have said so by now. Don't worry I will hold him down if I have to, now how about you get some sleep"?

"How about no"? Karin holds her ground he has been asking her that for about two hours now.

"Stop worrying about Carrot top and Rukia neither would be pleased about having you worry and still sick but it's cute you worrying about your Ichi-Nii". Renji offers a warm smirk and tousles her hair while patting.

"I absolutely hate it when I get petted like a house dog or cat". Karin smiles and puts him in a head lock. Renji is helpless in her grasp he should have known better this is the twin that's most like Ichigo.

'_Maybe she's his midget twin and due to some uneven balance in Reiryoku this was the end result. The best kept Kurosaki secret'._ Renji's lack of air supply and fellow Lieutenant's arrival is brought back out of his diluted thoughts. Shūhei walks inside with hot tea. Karin involuntarily tightens her grip and Renji starts to choke.

"Isshin-Sama left specific instructions on what you should drink and that you should rest". He narrows his eyes more if that's even possible since his eyes always look that way. "Abarai-San kindly take your paws off her and let her rest".

Renji by now is twitching and Karin lets him go promptly dropping his head to the hard floor. He is taking large gulps of air.

Karin is the color of Renji's hair right about now and fidgeting with her yukata her body temperature has gone up a degree or three. Shūhei puts the tray down and takes out the thermometer placing it to her lips.

"Please be so kind and open up for me". Karin opens her mouth and he places it inside. Renji is still on the ground gasping for breath but looking at the interaction.

Shūhei waits for the beep and looks at the results.

"Hmm it is still slightly higher. Drink this it will help". Karin grabs a hold of the cup and starts drinking it very lady like her legs are even now tucked underneath but a smidgen to the side.

Renji chuckles darkly while Shūhei is checking on Ichigo so his back is turned. Karin takes the opportunity and kicks him on the shoulder facing her. He clutches his arm and yelps.

"Keep it down he needs his rest and behave like a proper lieutenant would you"?

"But it was he…" Renji still hasn't learned his lesson thus Karin kicks him on his stomach. She is sending him a death glare and it makes Renji shiver and not in a good way. He is twitching once again on the floor clutching everything it seems.

"What I mean is I am a klutz…" he gasps for breath… "and therefore causing my…" he does some more gasping… "own injuries".Karin evilly smiles at him and then Shūhei turns back around to face them again. Karin puts her sweet yet shy smile on again.

"Seriously it has always been like this. You cannot be taken anywhere show some dignity". Shūhei narrows his eyes at Renji.

"Umm, my name is Kurosaki, Karin". There's a gentle feel in her voice and Renji feels like he's going to chuck up late dinner. "I never did have a chance to thank you properly". She bows and remains so. "Thank you very much for saving my life and your care…umm what is your name"?

Renji rolls his eyes muttering under his breath…"I never get thanks like that it's always a kick or a punch".

Karin turns her head tilting it some eerily and Renji scoots away.

"Please excuse my lack of manners. My name is…" he lifts her up gently but firmly by the shoulders so she could look at him…"Hisagi, Shūhei Lieutenant in the ninth Division of the Gotei Thirteen". He bows to her now. "It is my privilege to meet you and be of use to you from now on".

Karin is a whole shade darker and Renji once again rolls his eyes. It never ceases to amaze Renji how Shūhei ignorantly spews sexuality to all women and some men around him without noticing it at all.

According to the shinigami women's association "The man is pure masculine sex on wheels".

Some want him to be dominant and force full, others picture him in bondage others wanted him to be hiding in a closet covered in sweat panting heavily from extracurricular activity when their significant other would arrive home late and then you had the ones that pictured him being the perfect cook and docile husband while fierce in battle. The bottom line is Renji and half of the male population wanted to gut him alive add the fact the man is totally clueless just it makes things worse.

"It is my pleasure to meet you". Karin bows again and starts coughing.

Shūhei leans in to pat her back gently and the next moment Karin falls softly to the side but he catches by pressing her into his chest. He picks her up bridal style then stands up. He used Kido.

Renji is lying on the ground sideways with one leg bent.

"You know she is going to kill you when she wakes up. The Kurosaki twin from hell is no joke". Renji is twirling the belt on his Shinigami attire.

"Are you afraid of a gentle young lady like her? Kuchiki Taichou should give you a lesson in proper etiquette when interacting with females".

Renji glares daggers at him watching Shūhei carry Karin back to the room she was previously in.

* * *

><p>Isshin tucks his other daughter whom is pouting at the moment into the hospital bed.<p>

"Otousan I can do it myself".

"But Otousan loves to do it my sweet Princess besides you have no problem with Kuchiki-the-pervy-Sama doing it".

A couple of moments go by and Isshin is rubbing his freshly formed lumpy head paying dearly for the "disrespectful comment about Byakuya-Sama".

"Otousan, will they be okay"? Her facial expression goes from annoyed to sad.

"Listen to Otousan who has been around a long time too long to count, they just need each other to get through this". Yuzu moves and pats a spot next to her which he gladly accepts. He wraps his arm around her.

"The loss of a child is never easy I can only imagine but just the thought of losing any of you…" Isshin trails off and hugs her tighter safely tucking her head under his chin…"A lot of love, support and I guess time will help but we will be there every step of the way".

Yuzu smiles though tears still trickle down her face before she starts crying fully.

"Why did this…ha-happen t-to them"? Yuzu had held back her grief along with Karin when Rukia told the girls in not so many painful words what they lost to not upset Rukia further and make it more difficult for her.

Yuzu and Karin were so excited and feeling utter jubilant waiting for their niece and nephew so much that the Kurosaki household gained life again. Not that anyone or anything could replace the "Queen of sunshine" of their household Masaki but new life is like a breath of fresh air after the rain when the sun is just peeking among the clouds and the family especially Ichigo welcomed that much needed oxygen yet once again fate has been cruel.

Isshin eyes are glistening as he silently comforts his daughter. He knows Ichigo is still holding back but everyone has their breaking point. He knows it will be ugly but Isshin will be there this time and console both his son and third daughter. Isshin decides at this very moment he will not let anymore pain or dread touch his children. His eyes narrow with determination though tears still spill from them.

* * *

><p>Renji's eyes are slipping shut from exhaustion but he has orders to keep close watch on Ichigo while waiting for notice from Byakuya. To top it all off his girlfriend is in Tokyo as a Dojo Assistant instructor with one of her mentors. He received a text from her over ten hours ago and that was it. It doesn't help matters that<em> he<em> ogles her any chance he gets.

His name is Michael and he is an exchange older student about six feet three inches of pure muscle, light green eyes and blonde hair to boot. Renji is not jealous even though he offered to give him an early Konso (Soul burial). It is the principle of it all having a man ogle _his_ woman in front of anyone including the air is unacceptable. He looks at his cell for the umpteenth time and sighs heavily.

'_I wonder if it's considered murder if its and early Konso? I mean I am a Shinigami right? Who's to say he wasn't going to die soon anyway'._

The Hell butterfly flutters carelessly through the wall landing on his hand interrupting his contemplating murderous thoughts. Shūhei walks back inside and kneels down sitting propped up.

Renji smiles as the Hell Butterfly disappears away.

"So what is the verdict"?

"Ruks is in the clear and resting in the fourth barracks". He exhales looking deflated from being on pins and needles waiting for the verdict.

"Our system does not fail all of the time". Shūhei states so.

"So let me get this straight you will be here a while". Renji is still playing with the phone.

"That is correct since Hitsugaya Taichou and Rangiku-San will be returning for a bit".

"Even if you have a fairly new Captain"?

He nods and his face lights up like a kid talking about his hero. "Muguruma Taichou is not a newbie he was the Taichou of the ninth division before remember"? His face goes rigid again robot like and his fists tighten.

"Shūhei, I am an idiot excuse my stupidity".

"Not at all, we all wish things would not have turned out the way they did. In the end a man is measured by what he has accomplished and must accept that truth. He was my Taichou, Tōsen, Kaname, the only one I had known and in the end I still failed to understand, it still hurts but no matter it ended the way he chose it by his rules therefore his measurements are set in stone be it good or bad".

"Shūhei…someday that wound will heal you just need time".

"Aa, time is what Shinigami's have plenty to spear".

Renji gives a knowing nod. "Until your time is up…that is".

"What the hell? Who died in here? The mood is a killer". In the doorway is a panting and a thoroughly soaked from the rain Tatsuki clad in Karate attire.

"Firecracker, what are you doing here"?

"What do you think? Reality smacked me right in the face in the middle of a match". Meaning her memories returned. She walks in and kneels in front of Ichigo as she drops her duffle bag nearby. "I don't really understand what happened but I knew I needed to be here…so here I am".

They introduce each other and Shūhei gives them privacy by leaving though Ichigo is still there. Tatsuki pulls the covers over Ichigo as if tucking him in then scoots over to Renji placing herself in between his legs her back to his chest.

"So wanna tell me what has been going on"? Tatsuki snuggles into his embrace as his arms wrap securely over her shoulders.

"It is complicated to say the least Ruks knows a lot more but I will tell you what I know". Tatsuki brings up her arms and holds on to his forearms.

Renji explains and tries to fill in the blanks with the information Ulquiorra managed to give him.

By the time he is done silent tears are running down her slim cheeks. "Oh no poor Ichigo and Rukia, so many months of happy planning and looking to start a new family. Why does my old friend keep living with loss"?

Renji tightens his hold on her as Tatsuki buries her face in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Orihime are lying in her bed. Orihime is finally sleeping from exhaustion and lying on his chest with his arms holding her gently. He is sitting up against the headboard. Orihime had cried for the longest time after she insisted on him telling her everything. It broke her heart how two of her best friends are going through such pain especially Ichigo.<p>

Orihime stirs a little and opens her eyes. He immediately rubs her not hurt arm the other is safely tucked in.

"Can't sleep Yokubou"? Orihime looks up at him and her voice is hoarse from sleep.

He nods his answer to her.

"We should take you to the hospital for your arm".

"I am fine I have become the healer besides it was just a fracture. What else is on your mind"?

"I just keep thinking what could I have done different and maybe the outcome…" Orihime stops him before he could finish.

"You did all you could especially without knowing everything. Rukia-Chan kept a lot of information hidden. I can't help wondering how Ichigo-Kun is going to get passed what he did. I know him it is not his fault but will put all the blame on himself anyway".

Ulquiorra's running his hand through her hair.

"It will work out that Pawn is resilient and strong. Plus he has his source for fighting the good fight, Rukia".

Orihime puts a small smile and kisses his bare chest. He has his shirt unbuttoned and both are still fully clothed.

"You always know the right things to say, Ai shite iru". Orihime snuggles closer.

"Ai shite iru, Kokoro…" he kisses atop of her head… '_What really worries me is who really is behind this all'?_ He does not voice the last disturbing thought.

* * *

><p>Chad and Uryu are both wearing navy blue bath robes as they both finished taking a shower. Chad is sitting on a chair as Uryu is towel drying his hair.<p>

"A penny for your thoughts". Chad breaks the silence.

"You could always tell when something is on my mind". Uryu exhales as he continues to do his work on Chad's hair.

"While I sympathize with Rukia-San I cannot help feeling perturbed that she took away our memories". Uryu is now combing Chad's hair.

"Everyone else's lives were altered Kami knows to what extent. What if things between…" Chad interrupts his sentence by grabbing his hand and pulling Uryu into his lap carefully avoiding his injured wrist.

"You know for the first time ever, I wanted to …hurt my hermano Ichigo". Chad looks at his free hand and his voice is shaky. Uryu's eyes are wide…

"With these hands I wanted to kill him when his Hollow had you in that painful grip". Uryu knows how much Ichigo means to Chad so he is speechless.

"So because of that dreadful feeling I know without a doubt we would be together regardless". Chad gently but with enough pressure grabs uryu's chin to hold his gaze. Uryu's pale cheeks hold a pink hue now but his eyes hold such raw emotion.

"Even though I didn't get to chase you this time because you did not leave I still ended with what my Corazon (Spanish word for heart) beats and yearns for". Chad places one of Uryu's hand over his heart and he can feel the thunderous beating deep inside.

Uryu swears his own heart is resonating with Chad's. "We are still together Uryu and what we feel is real and so strong a mere change in time could not break our bond".

Uryu closes his eyes from the intensity of Chad's own eyes penetrating straight to his soul. He takes a deep breath to push away the tears ready to fall.

"Chad for you to say that about Kurosaki…" Uryu trails off knowing his voice will betray his Quincy pride…

..."I know you are right but I rather enjoy the memory of you romancing me the time I was away. You searched and when you found me you rented a small room nearby. You made sure no one harassed me basically was my guardian angel. You patiently waited for me to acknowledge your presence and finally approach you. I mean who does that"? He refuses to open his eyes plus he can feel his cheeks burning from the relieved moments.

"However I cannot complain. You followed me into the store I was with Rangiku and pulled me out and confessed to me in front of many people the second time around". Uryu definitely feels his cheeks burning as Chad recounts that encounter. Chad is leaving butterfly kisses along his neck though Uryu can feel his lips and tongue taunting and tasting him.

"I never felt so loved and needed before in my life. Thank you, Uryu, for accepting my love and returning that amazing feeling". Chad makes Uryu opens his eyes by softly kissing them his hands trailing up his back and one latches to the nape of his neck to hold him there securely.

The fierce stare makes Uryu remain locked to his intense yet fragile eyes. "So understand Ishida, Uryu no matter what time skip or alternate universe or lifetime we are in I will find you and make you fall in love with me every single time".

The raw possession in his voice sends shivers down to his core. Uryu cannot hold back the damn crystal like liquid trailing down his no longer cold features defying gravity and a Quincy's pride. Well fuck Quincy pride straight to hell.

"Chad know that if someone ever attacks or harms you in any way I will obliterate their soul for all of eternity so Chad please…I am…ready for you…" Chad brushes them away using his thumbs and by Kami tears never looked more beautiful…"to have all of me".

Chad smiles at Uryu's request and let the frenzied kisses begin each one more passionate than the last as if it would be their last.

* * *

><p><em>There are weeping willows swaying with the wind the sun is shining brightly and with its embrace warms everything and everyone underneath. Sounds of giggles and faraway whispers resound everywhere.<em>

'_Where am I? It feels so good so blissful. I feel safe there are strong protective arms around me. I could stay here forever…'_

Rukia's eyes are fluttering back to consciousness. She sits up trying to get her bearings. The first thing she sees is her Captain lying gracefully on a bed adjacent to hers. Rukia smiles and tiptoes over to him. The room feels rather chilly so she pulls up the covers for him. His hand comes up and grabs hers quickly before she can remove it.

He sits up and places the other hand on her face.

"Thank the heavens your warmer to the touch. You were freezing last night. Honestly we have to stop meeting like this".

Rukia blushes then notices he is actually warm and there is a glass of water sweating drops due to condensation. Looking closely her fragile Captain is sweating and wearing a lighter white yukata.

"Indeed we must". Rukia smiles though she is still blushing. "Sorry it is because of me you are uncomfortable Captain Ukitake". Rukia bows in reference to the higher temperature in the room.

He cups her face and brings her closer so he could hug her.

"My dearest Rukia, always thinking of others and always putting yourself last. I wanted to be here. It saddens me that you do not allow yourself to grieve though I must admit I should not be the one to console you when you decide to, realize that you must in order to find closure".

Rukia furrows her brows before wrapping her arms around him. She knows he is right but that's what frightens her, what waits when she finally does is the troubling part.

"Thank you so much".

"This time around you feel like yourself but something is still missing isn't it"?

She nods knowing she cannot deceive her Captain. "Sode no Shirayuki is missing. I cannot seem to find her but what scares me most is I cannot feel her at all".

He pulls her away a little to look at her.

"My dearest Rukia you should stay here in Soul Society a while recuperate gain your strength let Unohana Taichou make a thorough check up".

Rukia shakes her head.

"I apologize but just like you said I need to be with someone else right now…but no offence". Rukia shakes her hands side to side.

"None taken…I am sure that someone would want to make sure you are well but alas young love". His eyes sparkle with reminisces and untold secrets. He gives her a warm knowing smile. "Oh yes your Nii-Sama apologizes for not being here but official business must be handled".

Rukia is already panicking with thoughts that something got out. It is his turn to shake his hands from side to side.

"Byakuya is just fine just some final red tape to be cut you know maybe going to the world of the living now is best. Promise me you will come right back if something happens or you feel worse and know I regret your loss and feel utter sadness extend it to Kuorsaki, Ichigo too".

"Thanks again I will Captain Ukitake".

Half an hour later the gate closes as Rukia steps away. She is now in Urahara's back yard. Rukia had just literally run into Rangiku and she found herself pressed into "the boobies". Now she knows what Captain Hitsugaya goes through but how does he breathe?

Rukia of course hugged her back and was grateful. Rukia however is praying she does not run into anyone else. She appreciates everyone's concern and heartfelt apologies but it is taking a toll to hear it over and over again. Truth be told she has held her own in not breaking down except a little in front of Byakuya but wonders for how long.

Rukia with a sigh escaping her lips walks inside. There isn't a sound and Rukia is feeling Ichigo's Reiryoku. The fact its low startles her but as she gets closer she feels there's a spell placed around his room that is to keep it from leaking out and creating chaotic invitation for Hollows.

She quietly slides the door open and sees Ichigo lying still on a futon with Renji up against a wall holding Tatsuki in between his arms also asleep. Rukia carefully kneels in front of Ichigo and the look on his face breaks her heart. He looks worn out and troubled just the opposite of what a peaceful rest should provide.

She lightly caresses his cheek hoping to un-furrow his brows but to no avail. There is slight ruffling behind her and Tatsuki is awake now. She locks eyes with Rukia and offers a small week smile. Tatsuki reaches a hand out to Rukia whom gladly accepts. No words are exchanged but the feelings are clearly pouring through. Rukia returns the small smile with a silent thank you as Tatsuki tightens the hold. Tatsuki is trying her best not to cry but feels herself failing with that she tugs Renji to wake him up.

"Lets get rest somewhere else Stud". She stands up and gives one last tight grasp to Rukia before walking out rather fast but quietly. Renji stands up finally gaining his surroundings and rubs the sleep off. He lastly gives Rukia a kiss on her forehead before walking out and sliding the door shut behind him.

Rukia cracks her neck and lies in front of Ichigo carefully doing so to not wake him. He is lying sideways so she slowly places his head onto her chest then brings one of her arms around his back the other under his neck to hold him in place. His hands are tucked safely in front of him subconsciously he presses closer into her. Rukia pulls the cover over them and places a soft kiss to his forehead before Rip Van Winkle comes to do his job.

* * *

><p>Rukia had a good rest she yawns before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Wait something's not right her arms are free.<p>

'_Where's Ichigo'?_ Rukia pulls back the cover and stands up. She steps out of the room and now she hears and smells the cooking Tessai must be doing.

As Rukia makes her way through the hall she stops suddenly realizing she cannot feel Ichigo anywhere in the vicinity.

"Ruks good morning how are you feeling"? He asks while patting her head.

"Where's Ichigo"?

'_Shit she went right for it'. _Renji places his right hand behind his head and that's not a good sign.

"Hello earth to Renji". Rukia waves her hand in front of his face.

"Umm well…you see…Ichigo decided…to stretch his legs". Renji actually physically squats down and stands back up demonstrating.

Rukia narrows her eyes and her lips are in a tight line.

"Cut the crap Abarai".

He lets out a hefty sigh.

"After making me swear on the unmarked graves in Rukongai that Soul Society was not gunning for you the fucker up and left where to, I don't know. He said 'don't follow me got it' then took off without even letting me answer".

Rukia clasps her outer robe tightly between her breasts.

"How could you let him leave? Renji, he is not in a good place right now".

"I know Ruks that's exactly why I did not follow. He probably needs space". Renji looks directly at her. "If I were him I would not want to be around anyone learning of what I did".

"That's exactly it Renji, I am not just anyone! I am the mother of his babies the babies we lost"!

She covers her mouth realizing she yelled.

"I am sor-ry Renji I didn't…"

"I know Ruks". Renji pulls her in for a hug. "Look if you're that worried I'll go look for him stay and get some rest".

"Thanks Renji but I'd rather go home while you do so".

* * *

><p>An hour later Rukia and Karin open the front door to their house.<p>

"Wow the house looks better than what is was before". Karin takes off her shoes and runs upstairs to look thoroughly. Rukia takes hers off.

'_He's not here either'._

Rukia goes up to Ichigo's room the door is fully open so she walks in and sits on the bed.

"Rukia-Nee are you hungry? You did not eat at Urahara's though you should plus you need fuel to help recover. I am not a great cook like Yuzu but I have a few tricks".

Rukia smiles softly but shakes her head.

"I am fine but thanks".

"Ichi-Nii is a big idiot but he will come back and I am fixing you some soup so no is not acceptable". Karin gives Rukia a big hug before walking out.

Rukia is back in her body and wearing tight fitted jeans and a simple pink t-shirt. She hugs his pillow tightly which smells of all masculine scent only Ichigo carries. He doesn't believe in wearing heavy scents to bed so it just smells of his shampoo and soap okay maybe throw in some body lotion and after shave to boot. His cologne smell is closer to the closet holding his clothes and throughout his room.

"Please come home, please come back to me my Strawberry, my King, my love…" Rukia falls into a restless sleep.

"_It is not over wake up Snow Ice Queen"!_

Rukia wakes up with a jolt almost falling off the bed since some how she ended up near the edge. Isshin catches her before she lands on the floor. Rukia feels strong arms and for a second thinks they belong to her heart meaning Ichigo but soon realizes her mistake. Rukia blinks rapidly trying to see who it is feeling disoriented does not help.

"Otousan it is you, thank you".

Isshin places her softly back on the bed and the rare gentle smile peeks through from him. He lets go of her arms.

"You are welcome my special third daughter. Were you able to get some rest"? He is sitting on the bed now too.

"I…" she shakes her head… "no, not a peaceful one".

"Karin-Chan surprisingly made some good soup a little too many vegetables for my taste but it's hearty and healthy. The best part is our kitchen didn't burn down this time. Please don't tell her I said that she'll kill me. It's safe to eat so I am going to bring you some no buts this is your Doctor talking".

Rukia chuckles softly with it un-welcomed tears. Rukia covers her face and Isshin wraps his arms around her stroking her hair. Isshin bites his bottom lip to keep from crying but once again the tears betray his "cool act".

"My lovely Rukia-Chan let it all out Otousan is here".

"He is hu-hu-hurt-ting but I-I-I cannot help him from far…" her voice is muffled by his shirt.

"I know it's frustrating. My son has to come to terms with what happened. It's hard when you have to accept you failed your family the ones you love more than anything".

"But it wasn't his fault". Rukia shakes her head profusely.

"It was still his body he failed to control his darker self. He was not strong enough and that is the blunt truth. This is what Ichigo understands and for now it is not going to change".

"This is why I did what I did. I knew it was going to destroy him". Her face is sideways now so you can hear her better.

"Exactly it proves his theory…that you do not trust him anymore so much you decided to give up your life and the truth to die with you".

Rukia shakes her head again.

"Bu that's not how I feel! That is not why…I could and never will blame him! I kept it secret so…"

"So he wouldn't lose himself back into the darkness and become the monster we all know exists deep inside".

"Oh Kami, I'm so sorry…" Rukia starts tearing again.

"This is all his state of mind now. I know as well as a clear thinking Ichigo that you would never feel afraid or disgusted with that part of him. You have gone to hell and back with my son showing nothing but love, bravery and devotion for him every step of the way".

Isshin slouches away some to look at her while wiping her tears away.

"Rukia-Chan all of that and more will bring him back home to us to you…and please stop blaming yourself". He kisses her forehead.

Rukia hugs him tightly without being able to voice it_…'Thank you Otousan…'._

* * *

><p>Ichigo is walking around aimlessly much like he has done all day trying to clear his thoughts. He smacks right into something hard. Ichigo looks up and there is a woman picking up the items that came out of the grocery bags. Ichigo bends down to help.<p>

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going".

"Ichigo, is that you"?

"Akane…"?

"It is you! Always so clumsy and knocking things down". Akane looks like she's in her early thirties about five feet eight inches has chocolate oval mysterious eyes, dark brown straight hair that reaches the small of her back, her cheek bones are slender, her nose is small and pointy, her lips are thin but lady like.

Akane is slender with a model like figure. She is wearing black denim skinny Capri, plain beige flats, black tube top and a beige yarn cascade cardigan for the chilly night. Around her neck hangs a heart shaped rose quartz on a thin white gold chain very dainty and feminine.

They both stand up and Ichigo is holding the two grocery bags in one hand. He scratches the back of his head.

"Hey it's not my fault the pharmacy has small isles".

Akane chuckles.

"Relax will you. I was just teasing although…your build is at fault". She mischievously winks making him blush a bit.

"Anyway it is kind of late for you to be walking alone".

"Always so chivalrous too".

Ichigo turns bright red now his ears feel like they are on fire. Akane fully laughs now.

"I am so sorry it's just you make it so easy". She wipes away tears from laughing so much.

"Come on I'll walk you home". Ichigo starts walking as Akane remains standing in the same spot.

'_He doesn't fool me something's wrong. I can tell even through his cool act'._ Akane snaps out of her thoughts and sprints to catch up to him.

"I have not seen you by the pharmacy in a couple of months took me awhile to realize I got dumped".

Akane and Ichigo play around like that feeling comfortable enough with each other to do so. In those long agonizing seventeen months Ichigo helped around the pharmacy getting paid and learning in the process. The pharmacy is owned by her family whom live in another town taking care of other small mom and pop stores and other pharmacies as well.

"Sheesh you're slow. You should have figured that out when I asked Orihime out".

"Not really I remember specifically stating that as long as it's her I'd gladly share. Oririme-Chan is a sweet girl who brings me interesting good cookies and such". Akane is smiling brightly.

"Orihime-Chan likes you working for me and doesn't mind sharing so when you visited me a couple months back and said I wouldn't see you for a while for personal reasons it threw me off".

"Aa, she did verbally agree to share me with you. I am sorry for leaving without an explanation and short staffed but it really couldn't be helped". Ichigo bows apologetically again as he did a couple months back.

"Well as long as you came back to me I could forgive you but just this once".

A handful of guys and girls pass by some give him thumbs up and some shake their heads in disapproval apparently listening in on their conversation. Ichigo and Akane look at each other and begin a laughing fit.

"It serves you right for ear hustling"! (For those who are unaware Ear hustling is slang for Eavesdropping) Ichigo yells out in between his laughing fit.

Twenty minutes later they are sitting on the porch swing of her house. It's similar to Ichigo's house but a little bigger. They are sipping on beer.

Ichigo explained how he broke up with Orihime to be with his one true love how they became engaged and expecting twins. Ichigo of course left out the Shinigamis, Hollows, Visoreds, Arrancars, Shinenju etc so all Akane understands is the extremely toned down human version of the truth.

"So let me get this straight you and Rukia-San got involved got pregnant and decided to get engaged but due to something awful she lost the twins. There are lots of things she kept from you to keep you safe and now you feel you cannot trust yourself or her".

"Well I did cause our huge loss and I cannot get over it".

"Okay…" Akane smacks him hard on the back of his neck where it really hurts… "Baka…"

"Ouch what the hell"?

"I know you're leaving stuff out but the Ichigo protector I know doesn't run away from his problems. He sure as hell doesn't go around hurting people so whatever you 'caused to happen' was not on purpose. What you and Rukia-San need is time and space to sort everything out".

"So you think I should stay away for a while".

Akane nods.

"Hey protector…" She knocks on his head then ruffles his hair around roughly… "you have a lot going on up there and it's better to wait till the fog gets cleared up a bit. You don't want to say the wrong things and make it worse".

Akane calls him protector ever since he had saved her from three nasty drunks while she was closing the Pharmacy late at night. That day she worked alone till closing time. Also seen him stand up for others too.

"Listen I have one spare bed room plus my roommate is out of town and having my protector here and at the pharmacy I cannot lose".

"How subtle and noble of you". Ichigo glares at her for the intention to use him for work all the while Akane is whistling as if oblivious and innocent.

"I know but how can I turn away my part time lover". Akane winks as Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Alright you win and Akane…" she turns to face him… "thank you I really needed this".

They both smile at each other.

Ichigo looks at the clock.

"Hey can I call home I do not have my cell it's broken".

"Sure take mine". Akane pulls out her cell and takes the empty beer bottles before walking into the house to get more.

Ichigo dials after a few rings Karin picks up.

"Hello, Kurosaki residence".

"Hi Karin, its Ichigo".

"Ichi-Nii where are you? Are you alright"? There is clear worry in her voice.

"I am okay I called to let everyone know I…will not be coming home tonight".

"Really why, you should be here". Rukia signals Karin by placing her hands pressed together to the side of her face appearing sleep.

"I know but for the time being I am staying at Akanke's".

"Your old boss Akane-San"?

"Yes is Yuzu doing okay? How about your fever"?

"Yuzu is feeling restless at the Hospital but doing fine. I am feeling a lot better".

"How about Ru-kia"?

Karin looks sadly over to Rukia.

"Rukia is sleeping but…" Rukia smiles and begins to skip in place seeming happy throwing Karin another hint… "is in good spirits…" Rukia gives her two thumbs up showing approval… "but um when are you coming home"?

"Oh she is…well don't wake her up she needs her rest. Not sure when I will come home yet but soon. Tell Rukia I am going to call back tomorrow since it's so late and Karin…please apologize to Rukia for me being a jerk".

Karin nods.

"Sure thing 'jerk' I'll let her know…" that brings a smirk to his face… "Ichi-nii, don't forget we love you, idiot". Karin then hangs up blushing at her sisterly love.

On the other side of the line Ichigo smiles before hanging up.

Rukia smiles and hugs Karin.

"You're such a sweetheart Karin-Chan".

Karin offers an apologetic smile.

"Ichi-Nii says he is sorry for being a jerk. He isn't coming home now but will call you tomorrow morning. He is staying at his boss's house, Akane-San".

"How come I never heard of her before"?

Karin explains who the older woman is to Ichigo and how they met.

"Oh I see well at least he is safe and not doing something reckless, the baka".

"Rukia-Nee, what really happened between you and Ichi-Nii? What really happened with the twins"?

Rukia kind of freezes up not really knowing how to answer Ichigo should be the one to explain or at least they should do it together and that's if a big if he wants to reveal such details.

"I really think…" Rukia and Karin get startled as Isshin walks in.

Isshin interrupts and Rukia is really thankful.

"Karin my little fire starter stop harassing your sister and get ready for bed we are going to pick up Yuzu-Chan tomorrow bright and early".

"Fine 'goat face' I am going to bed. Goodnight Rukia-Nee". Karin hugs Rukia.

"Good night Karin-Chan, sleep well".

"Don't I get a good night"?

Karin puts her arm up against his chest while Isshin flails about trying to get to her.

"In your dreams old perv". Karin runs up the stairs.

Rukia giggles.

"Thanks for the save Otousan".

"No problem...so want me to drag him back here"? Isshin is dead serious and Rukia shakes her head softly then tip toes to kiss his cheek.

"No thanks…" Rukia shoves him towards his bed room gently… "get some rest I want to save something special for Yuzu-Chan….and good night".

"Good night Rukia-Chan, try to get some more sleep".

Rukia nods her head with a warm smile. Isshin will allow her this knowing she must still be drained but needs to relieve pent up frustration with Ichigo's absence.

Rukia spends the night rolling dough preparing Taiyaki (Japanese fish shaped cakes) with different fillings inside. Rukia is focusing as much as she can without thinking about a certain stupid orange-yellowish strawberry Baka (Japanese word meaning idiot, imbecile, foolish etc). Rukia cuts herself for the hundredth time. She places her right index finger into her mouth.

"Well at least it matches the other hand". Rukia closes her eyes remembering.

_Rukia is dicing different vegetables after being taught by Yuzu. She wanted to help the chef meaning Yuzu cook dinner. Yuzu left to get an ingredient for the curry. As Rukia dices carrots she misses and manages to cut her thumb._

"_Ouch…" Ichigo comes into the kitchen and inspects her hand though she tries to pull it away._

"_Stop being stubborn, Miss clumsy". _

"_Even the knife is against me being in the kitchen". Rukia pouts and leans against the sink._

_Ichigo goes into a cupboard and pulls out a band-aid. Rukia has washed away the blood using water. Ichigo takes hold of her finger before disinfecting it and rubbing something that slightly burns. He blows gently and it feels cool rather quickly. Rukia's breath is caught in her throat her heart races wildly. All she can see is his luscious lips puckered gently blowing his breath into her cut before wrapping her finger. His eyes have yet to set on hers. Rukia licks her lips wishing they were licking his instead._

_They have been having these close encounters ever since she came back during the Bounto's attacks. She is now openly staying with the incredibly generously warm Kurosaki's and she feels part of them. Ichigo places a soft lingering kiss over the band-aid and his eyes finally shift up to hers. Rukia feels like she'll melt from the sheer intensity emanating from his amber orbs. Rukia's left hand finds to be gripping his shirt on instinct. Her eyes fluttering shut with anticipation of what's to come._

_Ichigo smirks._

"_Stop being klutzy midget. I don't want to have to bandage you up completely from head to toe…unless that's what you're in to". Ichigo pulls back and smirks triumphantly walking away leaving a flustered and embarrassed Rukia._

_Did he just flirt and leave her hanging? What a tease. Rukia using her hated dearly by Ichigo fake high school voice…_

"_Strawberry-Kun don't worry, Renji-Kun will help me happily. He always has in the past". Ichigo chokes on his chocolate milk and turns to face her with a horrified look dropping his glass cup. Rukia smiles triumphantly as she continues to chop up veggies._

Rukia smiles as tears run down at the memory.

"Don't you dare cry Rukia". After taking care of her new cut she continues to prepare one of Yuzu's favorite dishes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is tossing and turning on the bed. He cannot find sleep and he doesn't want to it would only bring nightmares. The fact that he is not with Rukia right now angers him but the only one to blame is himself.<p>

"Luv…" Ichigo places his arm over his face covering his watery eyes.

* * *

><p>Rukia wakes up on Ichigo's bed. The rays from the sun are hitting her eyes so she shifts a little. Rukia stretches and heads into the bath room.<p>

"I wonder how I got here I don't remember coming up here".

Rukia does her morning grooming and head downstairs since Karin is not in her bed room.

"I guess they left to get Yuzu-Chan. I better get started on heating them up".

"I already put them in to finish baking".

Rukia jumps at the sudden baritone voice answering her.

"Akachan, you almost gave me a heart attack".

"Sorry I came earlier and Kurosaki-San let me in. He left you a note saying he carried you upstairs really early this morning. You fell asleep in the kitchen table not to skip breakfast since it is already done…oh and that he did it not Karin so it is edible. How are you feeling"?

No wonder she could smell the wonderful smell. He pulls her to the couch and sits next to her. Rukia chuckles about the joke.

"I feel better". Ulquiorra glares at her. Rukia sighs. "Honestly I feel like Aizen pulled out the Hōgyoku out of me all over again".

Rukia chuckles as Ulquiorra narrows his yes. She squeaks noticing his demeanor change.

"No…not funny…not in the least bit"? Ulquiorra shakes his head for an answer. "Sorry it seems no one appreciates Renji's or my jokes. I mean my feelings are all over the place not to mention I feel drained of energy".

"Where is Ichigo"?

Rukia raises her eyebrow.

"What no where's Pawn"? Ulquiorra shakes his head yet again for an answer. Rukia explains where Ichigo is.

"This must be hard on him accepting ones sin is extremely hard though not a conscious one is troubling to say the least".

Rukia smiles at him she hugs him.

"I am so proud of you Akachan. You have come a long way since our first meeting here in Karakura Town".

Ulquiorra smiles and hugs her tighter.

"Does this mean I out grew Akachan"?

Rukia shakes her head.

"Nope you'll always be my Akachan no matter how far you've grown up".

"It was worth a try anyway I brought you the journal thought you might need it soon".

"Thanks I will need it for Soul Society". Rukia then explains what happened in the trial. Ulquiorra is relieved that Soul Society didn't screw up again with her.

Rukia gets Ulquiorra to help her put a banner up saying "Welcome back home Yuzu". Rukia had purchased a banner and bought many different flowers for her.

"Looks amazing I am sure she'll love it".

Yuzu arrives a few minutes later and it's a loving coming home. Yuzu got emotional just by seeing Rukia alone not to mention the food, the flowers and the little details she took such care of doing just for her. Isshin had even bought cake.

Ulquiorra stayed for a few with the girls pleading him to do so but left not too long ago after eating with them not wanting to intrude on the family.

Yuzu and Rukia are upstairs in the girl's room helping her put stuff away. Yuzu is sad that Byakuya and her brother both are not present.

"Thanks for everything you did Onee-San you didn't have to at all and it was delicious. It tasted just like mine… no even better".

"Thanks for lying but it was my pleasure". They both laugh.

"Byakuya-Sama and Nii-Chan should be here with us. I really need to speak to Byakuya-Sama over some dreams maybe more like memories".

Rukia places a hand to Yuzu's shoulder and looks concerned.

"If you like we can talk about it until Nii-Sama returns".

Yuzu shakes her head.

"That can wait and it's not that important".

"Well okay, Nii-Sama has business to attend to in Soul Society and Ichigo will be here soon so try not to worry".

Yuzu shakes her head.

"I understand about Byakuya-Sama but Nii-Chan should be here with you. I do not know what happened but regardless of what his reasons are it's not good enough of an excuse".

Yuzu grabs Rukia by the hands out of the room and downstairs. She grabs Rukia's shoes and passes them to her then she puts on her own.

"We are coming back soon clean up please…" Yuzu grabs her purse and yanks Rukia out the door… "thank you in advance". The door closes leaving perplexed Karin and Isshin behind.

"Where are we going Yuzu-Chan"?

"We are going to knock some sense into my clueless Nii-Chan".

"I am not sure that's a good idea". Rukia begins to tremble.

Yuzu gets alarmed upon seeing Rukia in this state.

"Onee-San, are you scared of Nii-Chan"?

Rukia shakes her head and waves her hands clearly stating she is not afraid of Ichigo.

"It's just that everything's my fault. I don't want him to turn me away or throw me away I just couldn't take it if he did. I'd rather die"! Rukia is shaking, her eyes shut tight and holding herself.

Yuzu runs to hug her and tries to comfort her the best way she knows how.

* * *

><p>Byakuya leans back onto the chair in his office. His head is pounding and he finally finished the report. It was bad enough he and Toshiro were grilled relentlessly by Central Forty six just like Rukia but that was not enough Captain Yamamoto ripped them both new ones.<p>

'_Yuzu, I wonder how is she'?_

Byakuya does not notice the running of someone's footsteps as he is deep in thought but the desperate hard knocking does. Byakuya groans.

"Please stop with the incessant knocking". It continues so Byakuya stands up and opens the door swiftly. "Suzumi what are you doing here knocking like a lunatic at this hour"?

She drops to her knees and breathing rapidly.

"I made it in time, yokatta".

He helps her to the mini sofa in the office.

"Can I help you with something"?

Suzumi kneels and bows before him starting to cry alarming Byakuya.

"I never mean to hurt h-her. Rukia-Sama has become an impor-tant precious friend…but…but…"

Byakuya tilts her head upwards.

"Continue…but what…"

"My loyalty and duty belongs to someone else…" she takes a deep breath… "but I just cannot do this anymore". Suzumi starts sobbing loudly again Byakuya is showing patience for once knowing this girl is about to brake.

"Rukia-Sama is kind, loving and sincere that much she has showed me". She takes another breath trying to still her heart and looks into Byakuya's eyes. "I know who is behind all of this pain I know who wants t-to erase Ru-Rukia-Sama from this existence …"

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I wanted to show the different reactions to the characters that have been in the story so far it just would not be right to skip over it. As you can all tell I try to be detailed so if you are still with me hooray! If not oops! Anyway the next chapter will have Rukia and Ichigo definitely confronting the way each other dealt with the situation throughout this whole mess and the identity of the real culprit to their tragedy. I have seen up close and personal how losing a baby can affect a person =( there are definitely lots of ways that can happen this is just my take. I do not mean to offend it can be a touchy subject so excuse me if I did. Thanks for the support please do oblige me with kindness and a review =) I can reward you ;) lol


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Rukia's feet became lead so Yuzu had to convince her they were not going to see Ichigo instead they are sitting in a park bench sipping on apple juice boxes. It is in the evening time since they sat in silence a while so Rukia could calm down.

"I am sorry Onee-San. If I had known you were going to get upset I wouldn't have suggested it".

"Its okay Yuzu-Chan, you are only trying to help".

"Do you feel better"? Rukia nods for an answer. "Onee-San do you trust me"? Rukia nods at her again. "Then listen to me for a bit. I know I have yet to turn fifteen and I don't really have the right to tell you what to do. I have not experienced life enough to do so".

Rukia tries to talk but Yuzu places an imaginary zipper over her mouth. Yuzu has been spending way too much time with Byakuya.

"But I love Nii-Chan and you both so much that I cannot keep quiet. When I finally met the person responsible for my Nii-Chan's change I wanted to shower you with so much love and appreciation but I held back because sometimes I come off as pushy". Rukia's eyes soften but she doesn't interrupt.

"I have seen the change in Nii-Chan since he met you and there are no words to describe it so it gives me the right to say Nii-Chan would never abandon you for anything in this world or the next".

"Nii-Chan must be feeling awful and the truth is he has never grieved for Okasan in front of us or anyone instead he gave us his shoulder to cry on and swallowed his right up so this must be no different not to mention being too difficult".

Rukia takes her hand and squeezes it knowing this must be hard for her. "Deep down inside we know he feels guilty for taking her from us and blames himself for her death but he will not allow us to tell him those words saying he is not".

"Onee-San If something awful like this was to happen to me I would want to be close to my loved ones but Nii-Chan has yet to learn that lesson. You are going to have to be the strong one and find him first help him learn that lesson…sorry for asking since you are in pain too but I honestly believe you two need each other".

Rukia hugs Yuzu so hard she feels like she'll pop like a balloon but does not pull away instead she returns her hug with vigor.

"How did I end up with such a great family such smart and wonderful sisters"? Rukia is smiling as she wipes her eyes.

"Great minds think alike". They both laugh as they wipe their tears. "Are you ready to go home"?

Rukia shakes her head. "I am ready to find your Nii-Chan".

Yuzu has a bright smile on her face as Rukia pulls her out of the park.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walks away from a heavily guarded room. He is trying to digest everything he just learned. He has to be very careful over how he is going to handle this. The situation is rather complicated. Byakuya finds himself relying less and less in Soul Society and that it is disconcerting at best. Adding to his troubles is the fact he is confiding more and more with Captain Hitsugaya a kid compared to him yet here he is standing in front of his office after using shunpo. The truth is they have been facing this together since this whole mess with Rukia started.<p>

Toshiro opens his door. "You have been standing in the doorway for about five minutes thought I'd help you make up your mind".

Byakuya walks inside and takes off his sandals then sits on a comfy chair. Toshiro closes the door and goes to pour him some tea Byakuya is looking rather pale and worried.

"Indeed I have". Byakuya answers rather late and it unsettles Toshiro.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra is in his apartment with Orihime, Nel and Jaeger. They are watching TV and drinking lemonade.<p>

"Ulqui-Kun, you seem troubled what's wrong"? Orihime rubs his shoulders trying to loosen his tensed muscles.

"Something is troubling me. I originally thought the target was Ichigo but I am not so sure anymore". He gets everybody's undivided attention.

"To defeat a man you attack his pride and you accomplish that by attacking his ability to protect those he cherishes". Nel turns off the TV.

"In Ichigo's case Rukia and his unborn children but why turn around and try to give him a clean slate by using Senna thus erasing the memories of what happened in Hueco Mundo".

"In other words why go through all the trouble of making him forget if you're trying to destroy him in the end"? Jaeger chimes in.

"Well maybe they were counting on him remembering like he did. It worked he remembered and it nearly cost him his sanity so much his Hollow had to take control. Ichigo-kun lost himself". Orihime says it solemnly.

"I have to agree with Cifie I do not think they counted on him doing so. They would have tried to control him as soon as Rukia-Chan was out of the picture. Matter of fact when he turned Hollow they did not try to control him at all". Nel rests her head on Jaegers shoulder.

"Who suffered most of all knowing and remembering everything trying desperately to keep everyone from remembering just to have it all blow up in her face and still had to die? Rukia is the only one from the very beginning who kept getting knocked down hard watching and enduring every painful circumstance occurred alone in silence, starting from Orihime's relationship with Ichigo to Senna taking her place".

"She was given a family and then had it taken from her. So who could it be? Who could be so twisted cruel"? Orihime asks utterly saddened.

"It is definitely female an extremely jaded one at that". Ulquiorra wraps an arm around her.

* * *

><p>Yuzu and Rukia come out from a public bus.<p>

"The pharmacy is this way it is quite quaint. Karin-Chan and I would come by and bring Nii-Chan some good treats to eat. Akane-San is really nice and helpful".

"Ichigo worked here"? Rukia asks rather surprised. She always thought he would work with his father or somewhere closer to home.

Yuzu nods. "Nii-Chan didn't say it directly but we knew he wanted to get away from a lot of things including any memories of…" Yuzu cuts herself off.

"It is okay Yuzu-Chan, Ichigo and I worked through that already at least I hope we did". Rukia visibly gets saddened no matter what she hates he felt abandoned by her and Soul Society. Being left behind is not a good feeling.

"It seems we arrived at closing time that's good Nii-Chan will be able to speak to you without interruptions".

As they walk closer they hear voices coming from the alleyway next to the Pharmacy. Rukia recognizes Ichigo's but not the female that's with him. Rukia signals Yuzu to be quiet and so they tip toe closer and hide behind a large recycle bin. Ichigo and some female are sorting through trash separating them for the garbage collectors.

Yuzu whispers to Rukia. "That's Akane-San". Rukia nods as they settle quietly the lighting is rather poor so Rukia cannot see clearly Akane's face or Ichigo's for that matter.

"All I am saying it's a real shame Orihime-Chan and you are not together anymore. I watched you change little by little with her by your side". Rukia flinches upon hearing that. Yuzu squeezes Rukia's hand offering comfort.

"I had all of my friends helping me Akane…not just Orihime". Rukia smiles as Ichigo says so. "Do not get me wrong Orihime did help me through some trying times and I am grateful".

"Aha, so what happened? I remember you being totally love struck". Akane winks and nudges his side with her elbow.

Rukia once again begins to scowl.

"I was not".

"Was too, I remember a certain someone asking, no more like begging for advice". Akane makes her voice deeper to imitate Ichigo. "Oi, Akane don't be like that. Come on help me out. Akane-Chan okay I'll call you Nee-San and throw in weekends taking the medicine to old grumpy Takanaka-San for a month".

Akane starts laughing hysterically while Ichigo is red as a tomato reliving his awkward stage in asking Orihime out on their first date.

Yuzu finds that she is losing blood flow in her right hand though grimacing some she sucks it up for her Onee-San. Rukia is squeezing so tight she can compete for the yearly hand squeeze lemon competition in her school. Don't ask why her school does such a lame contest but they have a reputation of selling the best lemonade in the district all flavors too.

"I'm sorry; it's just that you were adorable asking advice for your first date".

Ichigo crunches a bottle out of embarrassment and frustration on not being able to ring Akane's neck.

"I didn't sound that pathetic besides it's not my fault I am socially inept". Akane is laughing harder if that's even possible. "It was a hell of a month dealing with that old man and his touchy feely hands turns out he's only grumpy with females". Ichigo grumbles and Akane almost falls over form laughing.

"Please stop, my sides hurt from so much laughing". Akane leans on the wall for support and wipes her eyes.

"You knew he was didn't you"? Ichigo looks appalled. "Do you know how sore my behind was after all that pinching"?

Akane nods. Rukia and Yuzu actually chuckles a little picturing Ichigo getting sexually harassed by an old man.

After a few moments Akane has calmed down.

"All jokes aside Ichigo my protector, when you were with Orihime after that first date it was like a weight was lifted. Your permanent scowl kind of went semi permanent. I just want your happiness I'm quite fond of you in case you didn't notice. You are one of the few people who truly deserve to be happy and I honestly thought or rather still think Orihime-Chan is your happiness".

Akane catches Ichigo off guard and hugs him. Ichigo hugs her back.

"Thank you Akane but…" Ichigo doesn't get to say anything else as they hear movement coming from the door leading back into the pharmacy.

Rukia lets go of Yuzu's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt Akane-San, Ichigo-Senpai but the last customer needs advice on the proper cold medicine for her daughter".

"No problem thank you kohaku-Kun I will be right there". Akane elbows Ichigo again. "You're okay"?

Ichigo nods and so she heads inside to help the last customer along with Kohaku.

"Now is your chance Onee-San he is alone". Yuzu looks to see Rukia is not there anymore. Yuzu stands up completely forgetting they were hiding.

"Yuzu…is that you"? Yuzu tries to walk away ignoring her name as if she was someone else. "Kurosaki, Yuzu, stop right there".

'_Crap I am a baka'._ Yuzu slowly turns around to find herself smack right onto his chest.

"Yuzu what are you doing here so late and alone? Did something bad happen"?

Yuzu jabs her index finger on his chest hard. "What are you doing here is a better question Nii-Chan? As your Imōto (Japanese word for little sister) I am disappointed mister". She jabs her finger repeatedly to get her point across.

"First of all I haven't done anything wrong and second of all were you eavesdropping on my conversation"?

"No we were not…well I mean yes we were but it was unintentional…well sort of. Okay, yes we were". Yuzu is pouting.

"Yuzu, you were raised better than that. And what do you mean by 'we were'"?

Yuzu opens her eyes wide realizing who left. "Nii-Chan I asked Rukia to come with me to get you".

Ichigo gasps out loud. "Rukia heard everything"?

"Well from the part Akane-San said it was a shame you and Orihime-Chan are not together".

"Shit this is so wrong on so many levels. Yuzu go inside and wait till we get back apologize to Akane for me".

Yuzu nods and Ichigo runs off wearing an apron from the pharmacy which reads "Dai 13 no kokoro no hizashi" (Japanese for "sunshine of the Thirteenth Heart" hopefully I got it right).

Yuzu yells to tell him something else. "Nii-Chan, Onee-San is really scared you do not want her anymore and that's why you're avoiding her"! Ichigo almost trips listening to her. Ichigo picks up the pace.

'_I am a jack ass for not noticing Rukia or Yuzu's presence. What the hell is wrong with me? Rukia, that is not why damn it'!_ Ichigo stops for a few catching his breath and trying to feel Rukia. "Damn it Rukia don't hide from me"! Ichigo says this out loud earning him some weird looks from onlookers.

* * *

><p>Rukia is running blindly and in an unfamiliar part of town. She suddenly feels guilty over leaving Yuzu but she just couldn't listen anymore it was making her ill literally. Her heart feels heavy and there's a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wants to wash everything out to stifle the horrible sensations.<p>

"Rukia you're so stupid it's not like you didn't know she is better for him"! Rukia yells at the top of her lungs.

Ichigo wants to pull off his hair in aggravation he clearly knows Rukia cannot be found unless she allows it. Rukia on the other hand can totally feel his all over the place Reiryoku.

"Might as well wear a bulls-eye baka…" Rukia trails off spotting a family coming out of a 2012 Honda CR-V red in color in a driveway.

The man is carrying a baby in a carrier. The woman is pregnant with a belly, a young boy comes out of the car holding his sister's hand they seem close in age range. The man and woman give each other a small kiss on the lips before they head inside with their kids whom are making kissing sounds to make fun of them. The girl runs back outside and throws a teddy bear in a bin before running back inside and closing the door. Rukia walks over from across the street and picks up the teddy bear.

The bear is missing its left ear and eye. It is dark brown with a light green eye. It is big enough to cover both Rukia's hands but small enough to be grabbed by one of her hands. Rukia continues to walk after picking it up.

Rukia sits on a park bench it's kind of chilly tonight. "It must be really lonely being thrown out". Rukia's vision is blurred by the fresh moisture in her big eyes. "To not be wanted or needed anymore…" Rukia sighs heavily and sniffles.

"Rukia…" She instantly looks up upon hearing his voice saying her name. It's the most gentle and gut wrenching way she has ever heard him say her name.

He cups her cheeks using both of his hands as he's crouched down in front of her.

"I will always want and need you with me. You are my oxygen my blood". Rukia cries uncontrollably as she leans into his touch but then she stands up putting some distance between them. Ichigo stands up ready to follow.

"No, don't, please don't come any closer". Ichigo stops mid step. "Is this how you need and want me? You couldn't get away fast enough from me! I was still sleeping yesterday morning"!

"Rukia…" Ichigo flinches as she continues to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Please do apologize to Akane-Chan for me not being Mrs. Sunshine like Orihime-Chan since she's so fucking perfect for you". Rukia is using her high pitch high school voice.

Ichigo runs his hand through his hair. "Oh no don't start that again. I thought we were over that hang up". Ichigo is talking calmly and that seems to make it worse.

"Oh it's a hang up now? Kami help me not kill him"!

"Rukia, when you were eavesdropping did you hear me say I think Orihime is better for me? Did you hear me say I should get back together with her"?

"Your boss seems to think so and you clearly didn't deny her did you"?

"I didn't get a chance to rebuke it". His voice is low but tight.

"You weren't in any hurry to do it besides…" Rukia places a large Cheshire grin on her face… "Akane-Chan only wants your happiness and Orihime-Chan is it or maybe Akane-Chan herself wants a shot at it. Anybody but me she'll probably make a better mother and give you lots of kids…" Rukia blurts it out before thinking and she lowers her face after.

Ichigo is really angry now so much his nails are digging into his palm drawing blood.

"How can you say that to me"? His voice is loud and hardened.

"Ichi-go, I…" Rukia makes a step to get closer but stops.

"You just don't trust me to be the father of your kids anymore". Rukia's eyes are open in horror. "You don't think I could protect our family isn't that it? I do have the horrible track record on letting loved ones die…except now it was by my own hands".

Ichigo looks up with such heartbreak and pain reflecting in his watery eyes. His hands are shaking. Rukia wants to run her Zanpakuto through her own heart right now.

"No Ichigo, Kami no, never…It wasn't your fault. There is no one better I tru…" Ichigo cuts in.

"What you trust me? Is that why you kept every fucking thing from me"? Ichigo is back to being angry.

"Kami, I wanted to protect you from all of this…from your self blame, guilt and anguish"!

"By giving me away to someone else and dying? Rukia, nothing could give me more pain than losing you"!

"You were not supposed to remember me at all"!

"Oh that makes it better! Fuck you don't even know how hypocritical you sound right now! You trust me in good times but not in bad times so you leave me in the dark! You trust me in lies but not in truth Rukia. Don't you see there really isn't any trust"?

Rukia shakes her head. "No, no, no…"

"No to what Rukia? You left the first time around without a word thinking Soul Society was coming to get you and you ended up taken back ready for execution"!

"They almost killed you Ichigo! I was right I would do it again"!

"We will never know the outcome if you would have told me. I could have gone to train with Urahara sooner and gained more power plus my Hollow's power! Way to have faith in me Rukia the one you trust so much! I did go and save you didn't I"?

Rukia's eye is twitching in anger.

"That's the point baka! I was ready to die! I didn't want you to suffer or gain more power or a Hollow! To keep adding to your burdens…" Ichigo glares at her… "And don't fucking glare at me Strawberry I wanted you to live a normal plentiful life"!

"Oh and that's right go off and die almost twice keeping me blind and deciding stuff on your own and I'm the baka! How come I have to find out about your life through fragments that slip from people here and there? I feel like a fucking fool"!

"Yes you are the mother of fucking baka's plus infinity! And I know Baka's try having a best friend for one for hundreds of years. As for 'fragments of my life' they hurt like salt on open wounds but I was going to tell you all of them. I thought we were going to wait together and not trudge through our misery"!

"Rukia you're still missing the damn point! How is any of this a justification"!

"Damn it Ichigo how dense could you be? I LOVE YOU AND I'D RATHER DIE A MILLION SLOW AND TORTUROUS DEATHS THAN TO SEE YOU SUFFER! I have said this to you before, Kami, look what you did I'm crying again. I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING CRY ANYMORE"!...

Ichigo eyes are popping out again..."I wanted to spare you…I feel empty like there's a whole the size of my fists where my heart use to be! I wanted to stop living after losing our miracles! If I had not been jealous, irrational, stubborn and prideful that night Grimmjow never would have captured me! How can you not hate me when I do"?

Rukia drops to her knees and Ichigo is right there on his knees pressing her up against his chest.

"I gave them over to you on a platter instead of running so why don't you hate me"! Rukia starts pounding on his chest repeatedly. "Why, why, why does tragedy follow me? Why do they get to die and I get to live"?

Ichigo lets her hit him as hard as her body allows. He is trying to cradle her body into his. "I'm sorry I'm sorry, please forgive me Rukia…" Ichigo keeps repeating those words and his tears are soaking her shirt. Rukia's sobbing is so full of devestation Ichigo is shaking from the raw emotion behind it his own tears cascading down.

After a few minutes Ichigo is sitting on grass up against a tree with Rukia in between his legs. Her face and body are buried into his chest looking so fragile and defeated. Ichigo's arms and body are securely wrapped around her as if shielding her form the cruel worlds they both know so well.

He has been whispering encouraging words of love and devotion enough to last her lifetimes. His warm Reiatsu is completely enveloping her like a blanket. His shirt is soaked with snot and tears but he doesn't care. His head is covering hers to shield her even more. His face is also obscured from view.

"Ichigo…"

"Hmm…"

Neither move from their position.

"Don't blame yourself for anything anymore. Don't run from me anymore. Share your grief and burdens with me. Stop thinking you are not able to protect those you love and care about. You are the strongest man I have met and will ever meet. Promise me…"

The grip he has on her tightens.

"I promise…but I expect you to not hide anything from me ever again. Never decide to keep me in the dark no matter what. Promise to stop blaming yourself for what I did…" Rukia bites his chest to let him know she doesn't like what he said…

"Okay okay I get it don't blame yourself for things that happened before or after knowing me. Always share your burdens and don't run from me either. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. No more putting yourself down there is no one who can or could ever replace you. I love you and only you Kurosaki, Rukia so only you can be the mother of my kids and only you can have my heart".

Rukia snuggles into to him and places a lingering kiss over his heart. "I love you so much that only you will ever posses my entire heart and own my soul. Only you will ever be the father to my kids Kurosaki, Ichigo".

Ichigo smirks and kisses the top of her head.

"Curious though how did you remember and over power Zangetsu"?

"A phrase I read on the letter you left for me the night Yuzu was admitted to the Hospital and my Hollow. If it wasn't for him…" Ichigo trembles a little holding her and his voice gets choked up with emotion... "Luv I almost didn't make it to you in time".

"Ichigo…"

"Don't you ever even dare think of doing that to me again! Understand that if you cease to exist I cease to exist you got that? Just imagine if the roles were reversed? I'd probably need new shins".

"Better recognize you would need to surgically attach new ones. I am sorry though Strawberry…so my Shiro broke through and handled everything like a boss huh"?

Ichigo smiles yet again at Rukia's modern day word usage. He just nods to give her an answer.

"That's my King". Rukia beams with pride.

"Oi, I thought I was your king".

"Just share the title this once. Don't get your panties in a twist besides you're still the primary one". Rukia's eye's bulge out and sits up to look him directly into the eyes of a Kami. Rukia just understood he said Kurosaki, Rukia when addressing her. "You still…want to marry…me"?

"Were you paying attention at all just now"? Rukia starts fidgeting with the apron he's still wearing and pouting at the same time. "You're so cute when you're clueless and yes I want to marry you". Rukia smiles at the loving insult.

Their foreheads are pressed together.

"Kami, how I missed touching you…" Rukia sighs running her hands everywhere… "I want to be in your arms forever".

Ichigo is closing his eyes with Rukia's touch leaving a trail of fire in her wake. "Ru-ki-a…it never felt right when she touched me".

"Hmm…" Is all Rukia says as she places soft kisses throughout his neck.

"Luv, if you don't stop I will take you right here right now". Rukia has found a nice spot on the right side of his neck just below his right earlobe to lick and suck. That spot always gets Ichigo's self control and thinking to slip.

Ichigo is starting to gasp and moan into her ear. He is putty in her hands.

"Who's stopping you"? Rukia's wicked left hand is rubbing lower and lower and Ichigo is already standing at attention. If her hand comes any closer he will be saluting her six ways from Sunday.

Rukia abruptly stops. "Yuzu-Chan, we have to go get her. I just left her there". Rukia stands up and dusts her jeans.

Ichigo exhales and stands up fixing his jeans trying to get his soldier to stand at ease. "You're right let's go".

Ichigo spins her so she is facing him, holds her cheeks and plants a brutal releasing pent up frustrations seething kiss on her lips. His tongue brutally assaults her mouth stealing her breath away. His head is unpredictably tilting left and right thoroughly devouring her. He is letting her know he is the only one who can dominate her.

Rukia is doing her best to keep up but all she can do is get weak in the knees and ends up slouching against him so much so Ichigo wraps his left arm around her waist to hold her up to not let her fall.

His right hand is behind her head to keep her in place. He smirks into the kiss and slants his mouth over hers to slide his tongue further down her throat. Rukia is moaning and gripping his back and rear simultaneously. nothing gets her juices flowing like a passionate kiss from Ichigo.

Ichigo pulls his mouth away from hers stands back and places her standing straight then stops holding her.

"Now we can go". Ichigo starts walking away leaving Rukia drunk and weak from his mind blowing kiss. Her body sways a little and she brings her right hand to touch her lips.

Rukia is in a daze. "He must have Strawberry wine in his saliva. Damn…I am so whipped".

* * *

><p>Akane is sitting with Yuzu eating Ohagi (Meaning white sticky rice balls with sweet bean paste) coated with different ingredients.<p>

"I definitely need to get the recipes for these Akane-San they are delicious. Akane-San, cheer up you didn't do it on purpose".

"I still feel bad about it. Had I known she was there I would not have said such awful things".

"If you got to know Onee-San you would know she is perfect for Nii-Chan. Prior to meeting her, Nii-Chan would never befriend anyone let alone date anyone. Onee-San changed him for the better".

"If I knew her…" Akane closes her eyes… "If I knew her, indeed…"

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Toshiro are sitting with their legs underneath them.<p>

"Do you understand now? The situation is dire Ukitake Taichou". Toshiro sips from his tea cup.

"Jūshirō this is a very personal situation and I believe, we believe you should have a say in how to handle the matter". Byakuya sets the cup down then picks it back up matter of fact he has done so since he received the aromatic liquid.

Jūshirō has his eyes closed in deep thought.

"I just do not understand how it became this way. My heart and mind are at war with each other but Yamamoto-Sama must know. There is no way to avoid it things must not be allowed to progress any further".

When he opens his eyes they reveal such deep sadness and it is taking all of his will not to shed the tears fighting to break free. Byakuya and Toshiro nod and stand up to leave. Byakuya walks over and places his hand on Jūshirō's shoulder and gently squeezes.

* * *

><p>Rukia finally caught up to Ichigo and are holding hands. She still has the bear in her other hand.<p>

"Hey, where did you get this apron"?

"It is the name of the Pharmacy".

"Daijūsan no kokoro no Sanshain_…_something about it rings familiar to me". Rukia continues to repeat it in her mind as if the answer will pop out repeating so much. It annoys her to no end when something like that happens it consumes her mind. The answer is on the tip of her tongue.

They pass the house where the teddy bear was dumped and Ichigo feels Rukia tense up in his hand as well as the energy change. Her gaze is set on the window where a little girl is playing. Ichigo doesn't know what she's looking at but that does not matter.

He tugs her hand and places it on his chest right over his heart. He doesn't stop to look at her but he doesn't have to just like always. They have such a deep connection that words become the third wheel. His heartbeat speaks volume and Rukia fights back tears. His Reiatsu is slowly enveloping her once again and reassuring her.

They make it to the pharmacy and there's a note on the closed large window. Ichigo grabs the note to read it. Rukia looks at the sign of the pharmacy and once again the phrase makes her think.

"_Ichigo I have Yuzu-Chan with me at my house. Come over and bring the love of your life so I can properly apologize for being a half wit"._

"Rukia come on were going to get Yuzu". Rukia follows as he tugs her hand. "Rukia you feel different".

"I am different, how so"?

"Your Reiryoku, your very soul, I don't know everything, do I"?

"Ah that, it's Sode no Shirayuki…she's missing. I can't hear or feel her". Ichigo stops dead in his tracks.

"How did that happen"? Ichigo stops to fully look at her.

"I honestly do not know. When I came to after you roused me from oblivion I couldn't feel her. Sadly I realized as time passes nothing changes. She remains gone".

"Luv this is serious. What can we do"?

"Captain Ukitake says I should go back and have Captain Unohana take a look at me".

"I agree with him you definitely should not be here with me. You come first and Sode no Shirayuki is part of you". He cups her face again and his eyes are shining with adoration and pride. "The both of you have saved my family and friends not to mention saved my ass several times. I have to say she jolted life into me that fateful night so finding her is top priority".

Rukia takes a shaky breath fighting back tears. "Ichigo if you continue to talk like that I am going to melt into a puddle mess on the street".

"Don't worry I'll mold you back up. I have got magical hands but inappropriate innuendos aside you are going straight to Soul Society and I am coming with you. Well after we get Yuzu home".

Ichigo pulls her and they arrive at Akane's neighborhood. Rukia knows her mind should be on Sode no Shirayuki's whereabouts t but all she can think of right now is raping Ichigo till he loses all ability to think let alone speak.

'_Damn I am whipped'._ Rukia muses inside her mind how it is not appropriate for a Kuchiki to behave and think such primitive thoughts.

* * *

><p>Captain Yamamoto is holding his cane in a vice grip looking at Ukitake. Byakuya and Toshiro have already left.<p>

"Why is it that the past does not remain buried where it is supposed to remain? It is at times like this when we must understand the importance of a Shinigami's duty to be fulfilled thoroughly and without regrets". Yamamoto sighs after stating so.

"Aa, Yamamoto-Sama it is sometimes duty that leaves us with regrets". Ukitake has his eyes closed as she speaks his thoughts. "There are things in this world and any other world where words or actions left unspoken hinders one's ability to rest in peace. We often forget we are beings with feelings and emotions not just enforcers of law".

Yamamoto looks at his subordinate and one of his longest and dearest pupils. This is wearing him down a lot more then he has seen in a while. What could he say at a time like this? Words will be of no comfort so instead they sit in silence. Yamamoto releasing his strong and unyielding Reiatsu hoping his feelings are conveying to one of his dearest friends.

* * *

><p>Renji, Byakuya and Toshiro are with Isshin now at his house. . Shūhei is with Karin back at Urahara's. She would have raised hell but with her current escort there really is no reason to create a fuss.<p>

"This is serious you should definitely get to them fast". Isshin exhales loudly and his face is serious.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo are two houses away from Akane's home.<p>

"Ichigo are you sure you're still not mad at me"?

"Rukia I would be lying if I said no. I feel like you didn't believe in me anymore like what we had been not worth fighting for". Rukia's face becomes troubled again. "I just think we both need time to handle our issues together". His grip on her hand tightens which makes her hopeful and Rukia nods with determination.

"Yes, together…" Rukia freezes on the spot. Ichigo looks at her with concern… "I do want you to know that you are definitely worth fighting for Ichigo but sometimes letting go is the way to fight to protect what you love". Rukia places a finger to his lips to silence his protest at the letting go to fight part.

Ichigo sighs heavily and will let the subject drop for now. "What's up midget you look constipated"? Rukia smacks Ichigo across the back of his head. "Ow, midget…"

"I had wondered why no Hollows had showed up to the park with all that Reiatsu you were spewing there when we were arguing".

"Yeah, so what of it? Maybe we got lucky or got frightened away by your loud yelling". Ichigo is rubbing his head to take off the sting from her hit.

Rukia hits him again in the same spot a little harder. "Hollows do not get scared away that easily smart mouth Strawberry. Once again kido spells run right past your slow senses. Ichigo is this your friend's house"?

Ichigo is pouting and mutters… "Yes this is Akane's house".

"Can't you feel it? Slow your heart and clear your senses". Rukia lets go of his hand. Ichigo does what she says for a few seconds and then his eyes open with understanding.

"You're right something is coming off of this house but I can't tell if it's good or bad".

Rukia is standing right in front of the house. "Ichigo we need to find Yuzu-Chan and your friend". Ichgio nods his head and stands in front of her before knocking on the door. The door opens slowly and Ichigo pushes the door the rest of the way to walk in.

"Ichigo wait a… " Rukia tries to pull him back but he walks inside before she can touch him. Rukia follows inside but Ichigo is nowhere to be found matter of fact there is no furniture or a single soul around. The door behind her folds onto itself like a piece of napkin being folded into a small single square until it totally disappears.

"Damn it I was afraid of this. Ichigo, Yuzu-Chan, can you guys hear me"? Rukia cannot sense anyone or anything. The kido spell is confusing her doing its job well. It is nothing but empty space like a void. Rukia knows better than to walk around she would end up nowhere or get farther in.

A path with foot prints appear leading farther inside. Rukia doesn't hesitate and follows the prints. Rukia suddenly feels like she has vertigo so she shuts her eyes trying to get her bearings.

'_Shit'!_ Rukia feels like hurling but she holds it in. Once the horrible sensation lessons she opens her amethyst orbs. Rukia is in a long hallway with sick paintings on the wall.

Rukia takes a deep breath and exhales trying to stay focused. She can feel Ichigo and Yuzu somewhere nearby so she picks up the pace. It seems the paintings become grimmer as she walks closer to the huge door. The place feels cold and the loss of life in the macabre paintings just makes your stomach turn.

Rukia pushes the door completely open and there is a throne with a cloaked figure occupying the seat. It is definitely the figure of a woman. Rukia has no more patience left but must hold back until she knows where Ichigo and Yuzu are.

The cloaked figure moves her hand and a window unfolds showing Ichigo and Yuzu appearing to be suspended in animation. Each has a red ring around their necks their hands are spread outwards on their sides as if being crucified. Yuzu is out cold but Ichigo is conscious and trying to get out from the restraints. Rukia can tell he is yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Ichigo I am here do not worry! I am going to get the both of you out of there"! Rukia's voice sounds more terrified then she would like but memories of that horrible night are creeping up into her mind. Rukia feels her heart racing and not in a good way. She pushes away the tears threatening to slip out.

Once again she takes a deep breath to calm down she also realizes Ichigo can see and hear her. He is mouthing the words... "It will be okay, I love you, we are okay, and I am coming to you"… Rukia rubs her eyes hard and nods at him.

"My, my already showing weakness…" Rukia looks away from Ichigo to look up at the figure. The voice sounds familiar… "I thought Kuchiki's showed not such emotion".

"Who are you and what have you done to them"?

"I am the same one that tried to cleanse your guilty soul".

"What do you mean by that? Are you a Shinigami"?

"I am no such thing".

"We have been playing cat and mouse long enough. Who are you"? Rukia's voice and eyes are cold as ice.

"Ahh, there is the Kuchiki we all respect. The name demands respects, prestige, honor, loyalty…though you are not a descendant you command it none the less".

"My lineage is irrelevant here. What do you want from me"? Rukia's voice is sharp, devoid of emotion and Ichigo wonders if Rukia really is not Byakuya's blood relative.

"What do I want from you? Dai 13 no kokoro no hizashi_…"_

Rukia remembers the slogan from the pharmacy. "You are Akane".

The cloaked figure turns away from Rukia to face the painting over the throne.

"Can you really give me what I asked? I suppose Akane is the right name for the world of the living. Has it really been that long? I tend to lose track Kuchiki, Rukia. It has been a truly long grueling time for me".

"CAN YOU REALLY GIVE ME BACK WHAT I LOST"! Akane's voice is loud like a shriek and Rukia covers her ears. She looks over to Ichigo who seems to be grimacing due to the awful sound. The place vibrates.

Rukia has a moment of clarity Dai 13 no kokoro no hizashi_… _(Reminder: Japanese words for Sunshine of the Thirteenth Heart) Rukia's hands drop from covering her ears, her eyes are open to their fullest extent, she visibly becomes pale, her body is trembling and Ichigo sensing the change in her demeanor starts struggling harder. Of course Kaien's heart was like the sun in the Thirteenth Division and to many outside as well.

"Finally it all falls into place for you…" Akane lowers the hood of the cloak but doesn't turn around to face Rukia… "So I ask you again Kuchiki, Rukia, can you return him to me"?

Rukia starts gasping for breath and is perspiring too. Ichigo shuts his eyes trying to get to his inner world.

'Zangetsu_hell Shiro, can anybody hear me"? _Ichigo gets a jolt throughout his body. '_Shit! Every time I try to transform it doesn't work I just get zapped'!_

"Yuzu, sweetheart, can you wake up"? Ichigo has tried calling out to her ever since he woke up and saw her tied up like this. He cannot sense if she is even alive. This place is covered with Kido. He can hear and see everything clearly. Not having any control is driving him insane. He needs to get Yuzu and Rukia out of here. '_Who the fuck is Akane really'?_

"What, cat got your tongue Kuchiki"? Akane turns around to face Rukia. "My sunshine, my heart, you ripped it all from me for that damned Kuchiki sense of duty of pride and you think no one would make you pay"?

"Mi-ya-ko…Dono…" Rukia's voice is small and pained. Ichigo looks terrified.

'_Miyako…isn't that Shiba, Kaien's wife'?_ Ichigo is confused.

"Do not call me that! That woman died a long time ago when you gutted my heart without a second thought"!

Rukia bites her lips through the tears and though she would love to hug one of her inspirations her legs fail her. The guilt makes her legs feel like they are in wet cement sinking along with her heart. Just like that Rukia is back to being the insecure frightened undeserving unseated officer.

"Rukia, look at me! Luv, look at me"! Ichigo is trying to get her attention desperately.

"Rukia, do you think it would be alright to kill my husband and be rewarded with a happy life"?

"Akane please stop. This is not you"! Ichigo is trying to reach her.

Miyako continues as if she doesn't hear him.

"Do you deserve to have a husband and kids after killing Kaien? I was expecting a baby just like you"!

Rukia looks straight at Miyako surprise etched onto her face.

"That's right I too was planning to have a family of my own with my husband". Miyako's voice actually softens.

"I never knew…" Rukia trails off.

"Of course you didn't. No one did. I wanted to surprise him. I had found out three days before that Kami awful mission. Something or someone always interfered and our paths barely crossed taking my options away. Rukia-Chan how could you take him away from me"?

Rukia shakes her head.

"I had no choice. He was gone. Don't you think I wanted to save Kaien-Dono"!

"You do not have the right to call him as such! I noticed the way you looked at him. You wanted him for yourself and when you realized it would never be there was a bitter taste left".

Ichigo is concentrating stilling his body in place. Every time it looks like he will break it he gets jolted painfully like Rukia did that horrid night. He is really starting to freak out wondering if his Hollow side will be controlled again. It is high Kido skill. He tries not to make noise but the pain is making him grunt.

Rukia snaps her head to look at him.

"Ichigo stop moving please".

"Listen to her it is too much for you and it will only intensify with resistance". Miyako warns him. "I really don't want to hurt you anymore".

* * *

><p>Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro are inside the house. They can feel Rukia, Yuzu and Ichigo but cannot pinpoint where exactly. They also feel Miyako's dark presence.<p>

"Captain what do we do"? Renji sounds desperate.

"There is a doorway to somewhere else here we just need to find it". Toshiro states matter of factly.

"What we need is a Kido spell to counter the existing one. Hitsugaya is accurate but the spell must be broken to open that doorway. '_I am coming Yuzu, Rukia, even Ichigo the brat. Wait since when does Kurosaki, Yuzu comes first'?_

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki keep it together you are zoning out". Toshiro snaps Byakuya from his inner turmoil but has enlightenment written all over his face.

* * *

><p>"Miyako-Dono please let them go. They have no reason to pay for what I did". Yuzu is waking up which goes unnoticed by Ichigo.<p>

"I wanted to kill him at first in the same manner you had Kaien but I got to know him and my plans changed. I told you not to call me that! You are not nor ever were my Nakama you indeed are my enemy and was from the beginning. You lusted after my husband and wanted to be me".

"You are right…" Ichigo snaps his gaze up to look at her. Miyako is also looking intently at the confession.

"I did want to be you so desperately. You had everything I wanted. Respect, honor and love everything a woman dreams off. The warmth in which you basked in from your Nakama and husband was something unheard of to me. I came to realize it was admiration and I inspired to be like you. The gentleness and care you gave me and others everyday was unmatched. You were my role model. You truly were sunshine".

Miyako narrows her eyes.

"Kaien-Dono awakened in me foreign feelings. He helped me find my resolve made me believe in myself. I achieved Shikai with him. It was the first time I felt empowered and that I deserved to be where I was. He treated me like anyone else in the squad. I did love Kaien-Dono how can I not. He taught me self worth and also taught me where to leave my heart…" Rukia places her right hand over her heart… "When the time comes that is".

If looks could kill Rukia would be dead due to Miyako.

"But it was never romantic or lust he was my mentor as you were and I loved you both…" Rukia shakes her head… "Captain Ukitake tried to save him but there was no way to separate him from the Hollow…"

"Silence I have had enough of your treacherous tongue! Ichigo has an inner Hollow why haven't you impaled him yet"! Miyako pulls off the cloak and pulls out her Zanpakuto. She is wearing black boots up to her knees with a short red kimono reaching mid thigh.

"I let you carry your babies and let you believe you would have it all and when the time came strip you bare of everything you hold dear and leave you barren inside out. I wanted to drag out your pain till the last minute even reliving each and every minute of it until you ceased to exist".

Rukia has not told anyone that fact she suffered through all her memories along with the physical pain. Ichigo is fuming in anger. Rukia is too saddened to feel anger yet.

"I used Senna-Chan to get rid of you and thought perhaps she could console Ichigo since you stole him from under Orihime-Chan. How does it feel to rob the cradle? You couldn't steal my husband so you stole her boyfriend. Well my plan almost worked"!

"I made it so easy for you…from the very beginning. You had everything planned out. You played Kami with so many lives".

"No one died except you and your unborn but do not fret…you will be joining them soon enough".

Ichigo is screaming his lungs out and doesn't realize his voice is unheard by Rukia though he can hear everything.

Yuzu has been mumbling however Ichigo has not noticed her doing so.

"Your life is forfeit Kuchiki, Rukia it became so the moment you ran your Zanpakuto through my husband's chest. You didn't give him a chance. Funny I never understood what 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' meant and now I am consumed by it"

Ichigo feels the rings on him become loose when he notices Yuzu's mumbling with her eyes closed.

"Yuzu, are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere"? Yuzu opens her eyes for a moment and they are no longer their normal hue instead they are green. "Yuzu…"?

"Gomenasai, it is all I can do at the moment". Yuzu smiles apologetically and shuts her eyes once again concentrating.

Rukia still has no power not even enough to counter any Kido spell let alone use her Zanpakuto. Miyako lunges at Rukia which she dodges. Ichigo turns to look at the sudden breaking sound of furniture but on close inspection it is not exactly breaking. Miyako's Zanpakuto upon touching the furniture explodes it in fire. Smoke is starting to form everywhere. Rukia is coughing.

"Oh Kami, Rukia look out! Damn it all I need to get free"! Ichigo continues desperately to get free.

Rukia now has some cuts and bruises since all she could manage to do is doge the attacks.

"Stop dragging out the inevitable and accept delayed justice"! Miyako screams.

Yuzu is perspiring from effort but manages to get the rings to fall off her and Ichigo. As they are suspended in midair once the rings lose power they fall to the ground. Ichigo manages to grab Yuzu and spins her so that he lands on his back with her on his chest. Yuzu is unconscious once again.

"What the hell was that? Yuzu stopped the Kido…but how"? Ichigo grimaces a little feeling the brunt from the fall.

Ichigo sets down Yuzu gently. "Thanks Yuzu though I do not know how you managed to do this". Ichigo tries to transform but no dice.

"Rukia I will take your life"! Miyako lunges full force at Rukia with her Zanpakuto precise and straight to Rukia's chest. The tip about to enter. Rukia does not flinch and remains put.

Ichigo screams at the top of his lungs. "RUKIA, NOOOO…"!

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! There was extra mush in this chappy but come on our favorite couple need it after all they have been through. After their loss they need to vent out to help with the healing process. Hope you guys enjoy it! =D In regards to the argument I am pretty sure some of you have witnessed ones where they start on one particular subject then that opens a whole other can of worms. Lol I have been through it and yelled for almost the entire time =( lol Anyhow Thanks RT, TKZ, RB and QT for the reviews you guys are awesome! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Honda or any of their vehicles


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"RUKIA, NOOO…"

Ichigo's desperate scream fades into the background. Rukia opens her eyes inside her inner world. There is a snow blizzard with everything covered up completely. Whenever something happened to Ichigo or to anyone she cares about Rukia controls her inner world no matter what. She has had years of experience to help accomplish such a feet as all Shinigami but for once it is all in total chaos. The control she had always kept no matter how bad things got especially concerning Ichigo is now diminished. When she lost her babies everything kept happening consecutively so there really was no time to really get lost in despair.

Rukia feels the chill down to her bones and it is not a good feeling. Her lips shiver at the unnerving feeling. If this keeps up it will all truly be over.

"This is not fair"! Rukia is yelling out loud to no one in particular. "Is this my end? It is so cruel and shameful"! Rukia's tears are freezing as soon as they leave her orbs. "Well I…I…I…" Her voice is leaving her. The vocal chords are freezing in place, her heart is not faring any better and the sickening feeling of death is creeping up on her.

"I never thought I would feel ashamed to have you as my Kōri no Joō (Ice Queen)…" Rukia's eyes widen at Sode no Shirayuki's voice. Her cold words burn but hearing her gives her some comfort to know she is okay… "What surprised I am here? It took me sometime but I managed to break the spell that bound me here. It made me invisible to you and all of your senses".

"I am glad you are safe thank Kami…" Rukia's voice is small and raspy. It is starting to hurt.

"No thanks to you Kuchiki, Rukia. Does this look safe to you? It is all about to end. I agreed to keep Kurosaki, Ichigo safe at all costs but never to waste a third chance given to you".

Sode no Shirayuki's voice is low but sharp enough to cut into Rukia's heart.

"I never agreed to die a shameful death this way! How can you stand next to Kurosaki, Ichigo? A couple of words and you are shaken to the core broken and embarrassed. Do you even remember why I came to be"?

"I…" Rukia trails off.

"Where is the Kuchiki, Rukia that is strong and defiant to the very end? The one that could send an ice glare enough to freeze her enemies in their spot"? Rukia puts her gaze downcast.

"This really is pitiful losing your resolve…" Sode no Shirayuki sighs dejectedly… "Maybe we do deserve death and spare Kurosaki, Ichigo to carry such a burden that is the true tragedy. He would be better off with another deserving woman to bear his children".

Rukia lifts her face holding cold eyes and slaps Sode no Shirayuki hard on the right side of her face. The kind of slap that demands respect and makes you stumble. Rukia's features soften as well as her eyes. Rukia smiles at her and Sode no Shirayuki smiles at her in return.

"Sode no Shirayuki, Gomenasai, forgetting our purpose is truly unforgivable. Why did I leave Rukongai? Why did I become a Kuchiki? Why did I become a Shinigami? To know I too am worthy, to know I too deserve to know, I too belong…"

Sode no Shirayuki is smiling uncharacteristically brightly now the snow is no longer a blizzard it all becomes suspended in animation but Rukia does not realize it yet. It's as if the whole place just stopped moving altogether.

…"To find the answer…" Rukia's voice is gradually getting louder.

"The answer to what my Kōri no Joō"? Sode no Shirayuki asks.

"The answer to a forgotten four letter word…" Rukia says it with more conviction and an even brighter smile.

"And what is the answer Rukia"? Sode no Shirayuki eyes are glistening and soon the tears trail down her beautiful pale face still smiling.

Rukia smiles with tears and with the strongest determined voice yet... "LOVE...TO FIND LOVE..." Rukia's right hand comes out to reach Sode no Shirayuki's left hand which is also reaching for Rukia. As their hands intertwine it is as every fiber of their beings their very heart and soul connect.

"With one heart with one soul with one body let us dance for eternity…" Sode no Shirayuki and Rukai say this phrase together.

* * *

><p>"RUKIA, NOOO…" Ichigo screams at the top of his lungs. His heart is thumping so hard it actually hurts.<p>

Miyako is about to penetrate Rukia's body when Rukia whispers loudly enough for Miyako to hear.

"Bankai…" The tip of Miyako's Zanpakuto hits ice and cannot penetrate Rukia's body. Miyako jumps back a step and when some of the smoke dissipates the sight makes her gasp in shock.

Rukia's hair style is the same but is peppered with soft lavender and white streaks. Her eyes are light blue imitating ice. Her attire is the same except its sleeker the length is longer and flutters about towards the bottom as well as her sleeves with a pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi. Her Zanpakuto looks the same however does not feel the same.

Ichigo's mouth and amber eyes match in how wide they are at the moment. He forgot to breathe but thank goodness his lungs finally remembered. He is in total awe of the sight before him. He manages to whisper.

"Breathtakingly beautiful…" Ichigo does not realize Yuzu pretty much looks the same way right now stunned.

"If you would have asked me to give you my life a couple years ago I would have answered yes. I would have given you my life but there is someone who would cease to exist if I cease to exist". Ichigo smirks listening to Rukia.

Rukia lunges at Miyako thus the clanking sound as their Zanpakuto's meet can be heard.

"I am sorry you lost Kaien-Dono and your child in such a horrible way. Killing him will always be a regret however my life is not for you to forfeit".

Rukia gives Miyako a large slash across her mid back. Miyako is now the one on the defense biting back the pain.

"As Shinigamis we are taught to be soldiers first, women last. He awakened the woman in me. With one look my heart races like free horses in a field, with one word I listen without prejudice and obey, with one kiss I melt and touch heaven, in his bed I am his slave, in his arms I feel safe and protected and in his heart I am home".

Their Zanpakuto's continue to collide. Rukia's voice gets louder.

"For all of these reasons my blood, my soul, my very essence belongs to one person and only one person". Rukia disappears and Miyako is looking around furiously… "I entrusted my everything to him so only he can decide when my life is forfeit! Kurosaki, Ichigo is his name, my end and my beginning"!

Rukia disappears and Miyako is looking around furiously for her. Ichigo cannot believe what he just heard. His amber orbs are burning alive with her heartfelt words his heart is thundering with so many unspoken emotions. Ichigo is too choked up to say a word.

"Finally you understand why I must kill you. You killed the woman in me when you killed Kaien"! Miyako's Zanpakuto releases the flame and it is pushing Rukia straight into the ground. Miyako is plummeting with her making sure Rukia cannot escape. Rukia feels like she is literally on fire thus making her cry out.

Rukia's body hits the hard unforgiving ground with Miyako's Zanpakuto penetrating her yet again. Miyako smiles thinking Rukia is done for.

"Third dance…" Rukia's now extended ice covered Zanpakuto stabs Miyako's right shoulder freezing up her arm immediately. Miyako grits her teeth and chants some words. Her Zanpakuto burns bright red and the ice starts to melt but the damage is still done. The arm attacked wields her Zanpakuto and now has seriously weakened muscles.

"Clever little bitch". Miyako smiles despite the pain.

"I have learned a few tricks here and there".

"Tricks are illusions Kuchiki, Rukia they merely serve to ENTERTAIN"! Miyako yells and flash steps right behind Rukia. She manages to dodge some of the blow but her robe and leg have a burn mark.

They soon start going at it again. Ichigo and Yuzu can only see fire and ice colliding leaving vapor behind as the only proof they are still there.

"Damn it! I still cannot transform"! Yuzu places her right hand over his shoulder squeezing significantly. It is killing him to stay on the sidelines especially when it concerns Rukia. He is almost never a spectator.

"Nii-Chan, have faith in Onee-San's ability. Onee-San is fighting for you for love for her fallen angels for each one of us who love her. This is her fight and she will win". Ichigo looks back at Yuzu and places his hand over hers.

"Thank you Yuzu. _That's right midget I own you as much as you own me and you cannot leave me ever'"_. Ichigo does not voice those words out loud though he hopes and prays Rukia can hear them.

Byakuya, Renji and Toshiro have managed to find the doorway but seem to travel a never ending hallway with ghastly paintings.

There is thunder and wind forming in the area Rukia and Miyako are fighting.

"You selfish cruel bitch just die already"! Miyako roars as she spits out blood. Her short red Kimono is in tatters. There are parts of her body that are literally frozen and cuts adorn her lithe frame.

Rukia wipes her mouth with her sleeve and shakes her head. Rukia's attire does not fare any better. There are burn marks all over with cuts and bruises to boot.

"You are right I am a selfish bitch! I will spend the rest of eternity with Ichigo. I will Kami permitting give him plenty of children and make Otousan very happy! Yuzu-Chan and Karin-Chan will have an older sister to watch over them! I will do my best so that when I meet Okasan, Masaki-San…" Rukia bites back a sob… "I can do it with my head held high and with so much love to give".

Ichigo's heart feels like it is going to burst from the love echoing within her words. Yuzu has her hands clasped tightly together praying as her tears also fall with love.

"You took him from me and yet you speak with conviction? The answer is no, I will not allow it! I will take it all away from you yet again"! Miyako's eyes turn black and her Zanpakuto has a thick swirl of flame around the blade covering it from the hilt to the tip.

"What I did to Kaien-Dono was a regrettable accident…" Rukia's eyes seem to glow a little darker now… "But what I will do tonight is deliberate". The threat left by Rukia's words chill Miyako to the bone.

The trio of Shinigami countered the remaining spell and they finally make it to the big door. Renji blasts the door releasing a fireball to open it. They can clearly see the damage. They also see Rukia and Miyako standing mid air a few feet apart from each other. The familiarity of the first time they ran through a hallway to get to Rukia and Ichigo to this time around do not go unnoticed.

Rukia and Miyako rush to each other once again.

"Ichigo for you…"

"Kaien, for you…"

"I will…"

"I will…"

"Win…"

"Win…"

The song "Lithium" by Evanescence popped into my mind for the end of the fight. Definitely have a listen it is worth the time spent.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<br>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.  
>Oh, but God, I want to let it go.<em>

Rukia and Miyako are both having similar thoughts about their life so far. Every time their Zanpakuto's clash it is with a sense of finality.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone._  
><em>Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.<em>  
><em>Never wanted it to be so cold.<em>  
><em>Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.<em>

_I can't hold on to me,_  
><em>Wonder what's wrong with me.<em>

Rukia thinks back to when she met Kaien and Miyako upon joining the Thirteenth Division. Miyako remembers marrying Kaien and joining the Thirteenth Division.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._  
><em>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<em>  
><em>Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.<em>

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time._  
><em>Drown my will to fly.<em>  
><em>Here in the darkness I know myself.<em>  
><em>Can't break free until I let it go.<em>  
><em>Let me go.<em>

Rukia swings her Zanpakuto upward slashing Miyako's stomach with the faithful day when Kaien and Miyako both died playing in her mind. Miyako stabs Rukia's left shoulder with a downward swing while the thoughts of finding out she was pregnant run through her mind. Everyone out of the fight remain transfixed on the participants.

_Darling, I forgive you... After all,_  
><em>anything is better than to be alone.<em>  
><em>And in the end I guess I had to fall.<em>  
><em>Always find my place among the ashes.<em>

Miyako pictures a different ending than the horrible one that occurred. She never went on that doomed mission. Kaien never had to avenge her death instead they are sitting by a beautiful Japanese cherry tree. Miyako tells him she is pregnant and he kisses and hugs her whispering words of love.

_I can't hold on to me,_  
><em>Wonder what's wrong with me.<em>

Rukia's thoughts are now of from the time she met Ichigo to the present. How he grew physically, mentally, emotionally and spiritually. For every bad memory there are numerous really joyous ones that outnumber the bad. Rukia is truly grateful she was able to be through most of it.

She stabbed destiny in the heart. Destiny saved her heart in turn. Destiny gave her tiny miracles. Destiny revived her will to live and so she lives for destiny. There is nothing she would trade for it if it meant changing and losing destiny.

'_Kurosaki, Ichigo you are my destiny and I am yours'._ Rukia suddenly has flashes of their future, growing old together witnessing their future generations together and finally dying together.

_Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside._  
><em>Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...<em>  
><em>Lithium, ...stay in love with you.<em>  
><em>I'm gonna let it go.<em>

The song ends here.

They pull apart a little only to fly at each other again. Rukia smiles with all the wonderful feelings.

"LAST DANCE, WHITE TEARS"! Rukia roars to the heavens. All of the ice covering her Zanpakuto evaporates and enters all of the pores throughout Miyako's body.

Miyako stops dead in her tracks in front of Rukia. Miyako's Zanpakuto is buried deep into Rukia's upper chest nearly missing her heart. Both women scream in pain. An image of what really happened to Kaien that night flashes in Miyako's mind.

Miyako's eyes lose the black devoid of emotions look and go back to their original color. The red thick swirl of flame burns out from her Zanpakuto. Her tears are trailing down.

"Gomenasai, for what I I I...took from you both". Miyako says softly. "I spent so much time living in...hatred".

Rukia's orbs are glistening and hold warmth even if her eyes reflect ice. "I forgive you but can you forgive me Miyako-Dono"?

"Yet there is nothing to forgive, I understand now…I have no right to ask but please end my torment and live a long wonderful life with Ichigo you both deserve to be happy". Rukia takes a deep shaky breath.

"Forgotten…frozen…crimson tears…soar infinitely…" Rukia nods as she chants and cannot stop the tears. Miyako wipes away some blood and tears from Rukia's face like she used to do once upon a time. '_I will never forget what you did for me Miyako-Dono, thank you from the bottom of my heart'._

"Arigato, Rukia-Chan, now my soul can rest in peace…Kaien I am coming home…"

The vapor from Rukia's Zanpakuto fused with Miyako's blood and water. It absorbed every ounce located in her body leaving all of her organs and veins bone dry. Miyako is experiencing excruciating pain. Her insides are now frozen the tears now crimson exit her body causing open wounds everywhere. The blood tears shatter and the vapor returns to her Zanpakuto converting back to ice. Miyako's body finally freezes from the inside out shattering to pieces.

This is Rukia's Bankai.

* * *

><p>Captain Ukitake is sitting in front of a shrine in the Thirteen Division barracks. It is a shrine for Kaien and Miyako. There are two large candles along little figurines and ceramic vases. He has been praying and meditating since he left Captain Yamamoto. Miyako's flame goes off.<p>

Jūshirō allows tears to flow as he closes his eyes once more to continue to pray. Kiyone and Sentaro are kneeling by the entrance. They too are praying. The hands facing each other instinctively clasp together knowing the battle has finally ended with Miyako's death. They are saddened with her death but happy with Rukia's win.

* * *

><p>Rukia looks around to make sure Ichigo and Yuzu are alright. Ichigo is covering Yuzu's frame so that she couldn't see Miyako's awful demise. When their eyes meet Ichigo's amber eyes express nothing but love and pride for Rukia.<p>

This makes Rukia smile though her tears still fall. She finally notices the other three men looking in awe at what she just did but their hearts are still heavy for what she had to do and to whom it was to.

Rukia begins to descend. The void in space they were in disappears and with it the macabre paintings that represented losing Kaien and her baby as well as herself. They are all now behind Miyako's house it turns out there is a small forest located in that neighborhood.

Ichigo stands up still holding Yuzu in his arms.

"It is over now Yuzu your Onee-San won". Ichigo whispers so only she could hear.

Yuzu looks up still crying out of happiness. They walk slowly over to the three men waiting for them. Yuzu immediately runs over to Byakuya and they embrace in a tight hug. His arms wrap protectively around her in turn her arms are around his waist. Her head safely tucked underneath his chin.

Toshiro and Renji look at each other silently asking one another what is going on between those two.

Rukia softly lands in front of Ichigo holding something in her hand. He slowly wipes away the tears with his thumbs and Rukia's body quickly meshes into his nuzzling his neck taking in his masculine aroma before burying her face onto his chest.

Ichigo feels her trembling in his arms while she is sobbing too. He can also feel the vibrations on his chest now from the yells and screams being released full of frustrations and sadness coming from Rukia's lips.

Ichigo is whispering in her ear how proud he is of her how strong she is how graceful and beautiful she is how no other woman can compare. He whispers that he loves her more than anything in this or any other world. He finally thanks her for winning and coming back to him alive.

Rukia's Bankai disappears and she is back to her regular Shinigami attire. It is bloody and in tatters mirroring her Bankai clothes. Ichigo still thinks she looks beautiful. Her Gigai is lying up against a tree. She remains in Ichigo's arms.

Byakuya still holding Yuzu breaks the silence.

"We are going to Urahara's you should take her back home. Isshin and Karin are waiting there for the rest of us. Rukia I am…" Byakuya does not say anymore he feels words would not suffice at this moment. He does lean over and places a lingering kiss on top of her head. Right at that moment Rukia faints in his arms. Ichigo panics.

"Luv, Luv, Rukia"!

"Let me heal her step back". Byakuya lets go of Yuzu and takes Rukia from Ichigo's arms. The light blue light starts to glow with intensity.

Ichigo now can see the blood oozing out from various wounds throughout her body though none appear on his clothes since she is in spirit form. Ichigo is visibly troubled his hands seem to have a nervous tick so Yuzu takes both of his hands and rubs them together trying to calm his nerves.

It is something he would do for her every time she was scared he would blow and rub them together simultaneously passing it off as if she was cold. Ichigo smiles at his sister's sweet gesture and allows her to keep doing it.

After a few minutes Rukia starts coming to and Byakuya gently hands her over to Ichigo's waiting anxious arms. Rukia immediately buries her face in the crook of Ichigo's neck. He can tell Rukia is fragile and very vulnerable right now.

They all seem to understand. Byakuya gives Ichigo an unexpected look. His eyes are pleading he take really good care of his sister now. Ichigo looks at him with clear understanding and one saying to do the same to his meaning Yuzu. Byakuya nods in understanding.

"I love you Onee-San". Yuzu says not getting any closer feeling Rukia's trying to hide from the world before Byakuya lifts up into the air holding Yuzu in his arms and shunpo's away.

Rukia has not moved away from Ichigo her face is still hidden from view. Renji walks closer to them.

"Oi, Ruks, I'm not good with this stuff okay so umm all I'll say is you did the right thing and umm…"Renji rubs his eyes…"you were amazing and umm let carrot top take care of you". He goes to ruffle her hair but decides against it.

"Renji, could you take my body and Rukia's back to our house"?

"Sure thing Ichigo". Renji nods at Ichigo.

Ichigo pulls out his badge not in the mood to summon Shiro or Zangetsu at the moment to invade his body. Ichigo's body falls surprisingly into Toshiro's waiting arms.

"I will go back to Soul Society to give a thorough report and take the journal over to them as well. Get some rest Kuchiki you handled the situation with dignity". Toshiro places a hand on Ichigo's shoulder then steps away to wait for Renji.

Renji gives Ichigo a fist bump. "Please take care of her". Renji joins Toshiro and they leave the pair alone.

'_Thank you everyone'. _Ichigo mentally thanks them for their kindness. "Let's go home my love". Ichigo gently rises with Rukia who is gently nodding and takes off.

"Can we go somewhere first Ichigo"? Rukia's voice is muffled and hoarse from all of the yelling.

"I do not think you are well enough". Rukia whispers into his ear Ichigo smiles when he hears where to but he still shakes his head no. Rukia then kicks his shin that makes him give in not because it hurts just the opposite it was weak and shaky so unlike her. He reluctantly takes off with her in his arms.

* * *

><p>Yuzu tilts her head up to look at Byakuya. "Can we retrieve something from our home first Byakuya-Sama"? Byakuya agrees. Our home never sounded so meaningful before to him he is not sure why though.<p>

When they arrive to the house Yuzu quickly goes to her room and retrieves the item and heads back down.

"There is something I have to show you".

Byakuya nods his consent but grabs her hand. "Are you hurt anywhere"? Worry is clear in his voice.

"I am okay Akane-San tried her best not to hurt me. Thank you for worrying about me". Yuzu blushes as she smiles and Byakuya against his better judgment blushes a little as well.

"Where are we going"? Byakuya coughs to clear his throat and releases her hand. Yuzu takes a hold of his hand once more.

"I will tell you how to get there". Once again they take flight. After a couple of minutes Yuzu signals for Byakuya to land. It is at the same location Isshin had found her in. Byakuya feels the tug as their hands are still clasped together.

"Where is this place"? Byakuya removes some cobwebs along the way. They are going deeper and deeper into the cave.

They reach a clearing where the cherry tree is at. The ditch Yuzu dug up is still there. Yuzu stops in front of the tree and releases his hand. She opens her small yellow cross body satchel with purple flower patterns on it and takes out a handkerchief with a stitched Seaweed Ambassador.

Yuzu blushes some as he kind of smirks looking at the stitch discovering she adores him like Byakuya does pushing that aside she unwraps it revealing a dark blue heart shaped sapphire on a white gold chain. It has tiny white diamonds around the sapphire.

Byakuya gasps in spite of his better judgment. His hand comes down and snatches it away from Yuzu not realizing how rude it was.

Byakuya finally finds his voice and it is colder than usual. "Where did you get this from"? It catches her off guard so she doesn't answer him right away. "Well did you not hear me Kurosaki, Yuzu"?

Yuzu's voice has gotten small. The look in his eyes is unforgiving and cold as ice. "I thought that…"

"Speak loud and clear Kurosaki, Yuzu". His voice raised up quite a bit.

"I found…it". Yuzu looks as if she wants to cry.

"I feel nothing but abhorrence towards liars Kurosaki, Yuzu. It seems I overestimated you and this conversation is now over".

Byakuya's whole demeanor has changed and it is much worse than when they had argued over Yori. He starts walking towards the entrance of the cave. Yuzu remains in place.

"What happened just now? How did it get like this"?

"We are leaving now". It was a command from Byakuya.

Yuzu runs to catch up. "What is your problem Byakuya-Sama? What did I do? I am not leaving here without an explanation". Yuzu has found her inner Kurosaki voice.

Byakuya does not even turn around. "Suit yourself I will summon Renji to take you back". He concentrates and sends Renji a message to come over immediately.

"Why are you treating me like a criminal"?

Byakuya continues to look into the grey sky. It has been like that for a few days and the forecast says will remain so.

They continue in uncomfortable silence until Renji appears.

"Captain…"

"Take Kurosaki, Yuzu to Urahara with the rest of her family".

"Captain did I miss something"?

"Renji you will do as you are told and do not ask what does not pertain to you". Byakuya says it with authority leaving no room for discussion.

Renji goes to answer when Yuzu speaks up first. "Whatever you say asshole-Sama". Yuzu bows very lady like and walks away from the stupefied men. "Hurry up Renji-San I feel like walking".

Renji bows at Byakuya biting back a laugh. "If you will excuse me Captain…" Renji coughs clearing his throat suppressing the laugh that wants to escape… "I must go now". Renji coughs again and sprints to catch up to Yuzu leaving Byakuya seething from her insult.

"Does it bother you I am in Shinigami form"? Renji catches up to Yuzu. She answers him by shaking her head. "But it is raining". Yuzu continues on with red ears from being angry. "But aren't you cold"? Yuzu once again furiously shakes her head.

"But you just got out of the Hospital are you sure you want to walk"?

Men are totally clueless when it comes to female's feelings. Clearly this is not the right time to interrogate Yuzu. Did he not hear what Yuzu just called his Captain? Yuzu stops in her tracks and slowly turns to face him. Her face is red to match her ears there are tiny balled up fists starting to shake a little.

'_Why do I always end up getting the wrath from the Kurosaki's or women? My timing is never right'._ Renji is thinking. '_Even in Soul Society I have been told over and over again when will I learn'?_ Renji comes out from his thoughts as Yuzu stomps closer to him. Renji prepares for what's to come.

Yuzu exhales loudly. "I am sorry Renji-San none of this is your fault. Thank you for caring enough about me to consider my feelings and take my health into consideration". Yuzu smiles warmly despite her heartache.

Renji's mouth is gaping wide open but quickly reacts as Yuzu's smiling face is tearing up.

"Umm I can handle hits and insults but crying is not my forte".

Yuzu shakes her head and hands. "No you do not need to console me". Yuzu starts walking once again wiping her face with the handkerchief she used to hold the necklace with.

Renji catches up again. "Do you want to talk about it? I may not give really good advice but I am a good listener".

"I appreciate the offer but no thank you. I asked to walk because I do not want to get there too fast and see my family. They will figure something is wrong with me especially Karin-Chan. They worry too much about me already causing lots of problems for them".

"I doubt that just now you should have blown up at me and you didn't. You are clearly upset with my Captain and yet you smile and thank me".

"It is something I have been doing since I was really young. Nii-Chan and Karin-Chan have similar mannerisms meaning tough, indifferent and mature often shutting others out. Otousan and I are sort of the cheery, upbeat and at times annoyingly childishly clownish counterparts. It is odd but we balance each other out having the same purpose…to hide the melancholy that threatens to consume us".

Renji shuts his eyes trying to digest Yuzu's mature words. "Doesn't that get tiresome"?

Yuzu shakes her head. "Losing Okasan caused a humongous rip..." Yuzu stretches her arms out wide… "I like to think I am adding stitches to keep the rip from getting bigger. It got really bad at times…Otousan he lost it a little bit and Nii-Chan…Nii-Chan had to keep smiling so much his real smile faded".

"Yuzu..." Renji grabs her body and spins her fast into his arms… "You are really a special and strong young lady. You have someone to turn to if you need and extra friend. You do not have to smile all the time with me".

Yuzu wraps her tiny dainty arms around his waist. "Thank you Renji-Nii, is it okay if I call you that"?

Renji smirks and holds her tighter. "You consider me a brother"?

Yuzu nods vigorously. "The Kurosaki family has been growing. Onee-San loves you and says how much you watched over her. Nii-Chan calls you names I cannot even mention but he says he considers you an annoying long lost ugly twin. Karin-Chan says you are the only moocher allowed in the house and Otousan says if Ichigo were gay you would be his man…so what's not to love about you"?

Renji is too choked up to say anything but he nods back at her. "Hai…thank you, Yuzu-Chan...Wait a moment ugly gay moocher"? Renji just meshed everything that was insulting.

An elderly couple stops to look at Yuzu as it seems she is hugging and talking to the air. Yuzu spots them first so she pretends to do a scene from a play. Renji is lost at the words and gestures by Yuzu but quickly catches on finding the elderly couple clapping as Yuzu bows.

"Thank you kind audience, it is a school play"! The couple cheers and claps. Renji now sees the Kurosaki side in her.

"Yuzu, great acting skills"! Renji glares at her while the couple bows and walks away.

"Can we talk somewhere else before they commit me for insanity"? Yuzu asks quietly.

Renji nods.

They walk along the path of a nearby river bank.

"Do not get me wrong I like being the way I am around my family it is fun. Byakuya-Sama is…also part of our extending clan. I just do not think he wants to be part of it at the moment". Renji tries to say something but Yuzu stops him.

"I am not seeking information on his feelings those are private but there is something I would like for you to help me with". Renji nods at her. "Who is Akemi-San"?

"A-ke-mi well it doesn't ring a bell. Is she someone related to my Captain"?

"I am not too sure". Yuzu explains of flashbacks and strange abilities as well as finding the necklace.

"That is really strange maybe Ruks knows".

"Nope do not involve her or Nii-Chan they have their plates full with their own problems. If you tell them or anyone else in our family or even Byakuya-Sama I will poison your last meal moocher". Yuzu's face took an eerie turn of a delicate but deadly witch. Renji starts to sweat.

"Do not worry I will be discrete". He wipes the brow of sweat as Yuzu returns to her polite and angelic nature.

"I think she was part of your…is it called Division or Squad"? Yuzu puts her index finger under her chin.

"It can be either. I will definitely find out who she was. Does it hurt when she takes over"?

"Sometimes but I know she isn't trying to hurt me. She even helped take off a Ki-do spell that Akane-San created. Did I pronounce it right…Kido"?

He nods and ruffles her hair. "Hai…" Yuzu smiles at his gesture. The twins are day and night is what Renji thinks. "Asshole-Sama…Captain Asshole…" Renji is holding his sides feeling they are going split open from laughing so hard.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia are sitting on Masaki's grave. Both of them have their hands clasped together saying a prayer. Rukia chants with some difficulty a spell that creates a blue flame like a candle would.<p>

"Luv you shouldn't be using any power you have left". His amber eyes are soft.

"If it is for her then it must be plus I do not mind. It kind of makes me feel closer to her. I want to show her my gratitude because of her I know true love". Ichigo scoots behind Rukia and places his head on the back of her neck.

"Kami, Rukia, you are going to kill me with a heart attack. Everything you said tonight is amazing but it's going to shatter my heart". Ichigo's voice is cracking with emotion. Rukia smiles and brings her hand up to the crown of his head.

"I can't help it I really do love you". Ichigo's lips kiss the nape of her neck.

"I love you more…" Ichigo stops talking and places his hands all over where there is bare skin.

"Straw-berry, not in fron-n-nt of Okasan…" Rukia's voice is labored and slurred.

"Rukia you are burning up"! Rukia is sweating profoundly.

"Ichi…I…am…hot…" Ichigo picks her up bridal style and takes off. He's going to Urahara's. "No take me home please".

"Rukia you need help".

"No, trust me Strawberry".

Ichigo seriously disagrees but he follows orders. Upon entering the house he looks for their bodies. He finds them on their bed side by side. He retrieves Rukia and they both enter their bodies.

"What should I do"? Ichigo runs to the basement when an idea pops into his mind. Ichigo grabs three big bags of ice from the chest freezer and runs as fast as the bags allow him. He drains the water from the tub once all of the liquid is gone he dumps all of the ice.

Rukia is panting and fisting the sheets while thrashing around a bit. Ichigo hurries back to his room. He quickly starts stripping Rukia down to her lilac "Chappy" bunny bra and boy short panty set. How naïve his beautiful girlfriend can be at times still amazes him. In reality it's a Playboy Bunny set Rangiku gave her as a gift but he will not crush her dreams.

Ichigo picks her up quickly and goes right into the bathing area. He carefully places her into the mini winter wonderland tub. He is expecting Rukia to curse at him but she actually sighs. Ichigo scoops some cubes and spreads them over her body. The rate the ice cubes are melting scares him. He places a thermometer inside her mouth and holds it waiting for the result. It reads an insanely high temperature of 105 degrees.

"Fuck this isn't happening"! Ichigo is freaking out.

"Ichi-go my blood feels like it's on fi-re. It hurts…mo-re…ice…" Rukia is grimacing.

Ichigo places a gentle kiss on her lips which are still burning up.

"I will be right back Luv". Ichigo takes off to get more ice. Thank goodness his dad keeps extra bags with another chest due to his clinic. He rushes back with three more bags and his eyes bulge out seeing as how most of the ice has melted already.

He quickly starts opening and dumping the ice carefully not to hurt her.

"If this does not work we are going to Urahara's Rukia this is serious no room for discussion".

Rukia nods and sighs once again. She extends her right hand out to him. He grabs it and Rukia kind of goes into half conscious mode. He opens an apple juice box and places the straw between her lips but she doesn't suck any of it.

He pulls out the straw with one hand he parts her lips with the other he squeezes some juice inside careful not to make her choke before grabbing another. Several minutes pass and Ichigo keeps checking her temperature the last read said 100 degrees it's still high but not enough to cause brain damage like before.

He is sitting on a stool running his hands through her hair. There is still some ice left.

"Luv, are you hungry or thirsty"?

"No but thanks anyway Strawberry. What I would like is a shower". Rukia tussle's his hair weakly.

"Your wish is my command". Ichigo strips himself tossing the clothes into a corner only keeping his boxer briefs totally being unsexy about it Rukia despite the discomfort from having a fever totally thinks it is the hottest thing he's ever done. His mind is so preoccupied with Rukia having a fever everything he is doing is unintentional.

'_My man is a Kami'._ Rukia muses to herself. Ichigo is preparing her favorite Jasmine body wash, getting her Chappy shaped sponge loofah, bringing her lavender infused shampoo and conditioner, setting the right temperature from the handheld chrome shower head and puts another stool next to his.

"Are you ready"? Ichigo asks her as he gets closer to her. Rukia only nods as she is in her own little sexual fantasy. If people knew how many times a day she thinks of screwing Ichigo's brains out they would think she is a nymphomaniac.

Ichigo helps her sit up in the tub as he removes her bra. Rukia shimmies her dainty off leaving her bare. He places the items on the pile as well. He walks over but according to Rukia's libido it's a strut. He bends down to pick her up and presses her firmly into his body then stands her up. She is flushed up against him and he hoists her body off of the tub so he can take her out. Rukia lifts her legs some to help out a little.

"Sorry you have to go through all of this". Rukia solemnly says.

"Don't say that I am happy I can do this much. It was torture watching and not being able to do anything but scream in frustration". He places her gently onto the stool.

"Hey, look at me. Ichigo look at me". Rukia raises his chin forcefully. "There was nothing you could do and even if there was which clearly there wasn't it was my demons to face".

"I understand but it doesn't matter I still felt useless watching you get hurt emotionally and physically". He is sprinkling water on her with the handheld. The water is still rather chilly to help keep her body cool.

"You are stubborn and a baka we did promise each other to not blame ourselves right because I know what goes on inside that sexy orange head of yours". Rukia runs her fingers through his hair.

Ichigo satisfied with how soaked she is he starts working up a lather with the body wash.

"I get it I'll drop it for now my midget".

Ichigo begins to gently scrub and message her upper body with the soapy loofah. Rukia shuts her eyes feeling her body enjoy the nice relaxing scrub. Rukia looks at Ichigo and his determined face is on full mode. He is doing a great job and he's not being a pervert about it much to Rukia's dismay.

Rukia chuckles a little as he works through her arms and chest. Ichigo is on his knees his body is bending every way possible reaching around and behind her back. He rinses the loofah only to lather it up again this time to work her waist and lower.

Rukia was not expecting him to do all of this but she knows he will not take no for an answer. He is scrubbing all of her curves making Rukia moan in delight.

"Do you want to...you know wash…" He cuts himself off and looks in between her legs. Rukia blushes as he does so even if they have been intimate several times granted not as much as both would like yet it is still unchartered territory.

"Can you hand me that bottle over there"? Rukia points to a medium size bottle nearby and he crawls over to reach successfully grabbing it. "Thanks Strawberry".

Ichigo busied himself by taking off the boxer briefs giving her privacy. "Let me know when you're done". He tells her as he works up lather on his own body.

Rukia once again is distracted by the godly sight in front of her. Rukia is in the middle of washing her rear as she finished her front already. Ichigo is using his own body wash for men and damn suds never looked so edible.

He takes a medium bucket used for bathing and dumps the water over himself only to start the process again. Rukia is having a hard time doing her task hell breathing right now is becoming a difficult task in itself.

Rukia manages to finish up and is rinsing that is until he does one simple task stroking his manhood to get it clean.

'_Oh Kami in heaven why are you torturing me'?_ Rukia finishes rinsing and stands up wobbly. She makes her way to him as he is rinsing his sexy firm bum. Like a tigress ready to pounce on her unsuspecting prey Rukia quietly makes her way over with her hands out to grab. Well too bad the tigress still has a fever making her body week.

Rukia finds herself falling forward. Ichigo hearing the slight gasp and slip slides underneath her and do not ask how he did that because he himself doesn't know the answer.

"Rukia, if you were done why didn't you tell me instead of getting up"? Ichigo scoops her up and sits her back on the stool.

Rukia sighs heavily… "Because I was trying to be a pervert". Rukia is pouting and talking so low Ichigo had to come closer to her mouth and when he pieces it together he smirks wickedly.

"You are not allowed to be tonight got it"? Ichigo now lathers the loofah once more to scrub her legs and feet. He is sure taking his sweet time running up and down each leg. "We are supposed to be lowering your temperature not raising it".

He carefully does her toes one by one. The "cock tease" labeled by Rukia meaning Ichigo, is hard too, making her practically salivate with want. Her throat is dry as a desert.

'_Why does the fool have so much control'?_ Rukia is still pouting and wondering how is he keeping it together. The "fucker" label number two is smirking too aggravating her further.

Once he completely rinses her off he kneels behind her tilting her head back gently as he washes her hair. Her scalp among other areas is tingling. Every time he messages her scalp his chiseled chest and toned arms brush up against her back and arms.

'_Oh Kami let my brain and body fry I'll gladly burn at his hands'._ Too bad for Rukia that Ichigo is hell-bent on playing a professional Doctor not a perverted one.

After he was satisfied they were completely rid of any soap He goes to grab two large towels of course Rukia's is a Chappy one his is just plain. Rukia is sulking and cursing her weakened state for not allowing her to have her way with Ichigo.

He wraps the towel around his waist then starts to dry her all over. He is drying her upper body and he leans in towards her right ear. His voice is deep and breathy.

"Do not think for a second I do not want you. It is taking every ounce of torturous will power I own not to devour you completely". Ichigo gently kisses her ear making Rukia breathless well she's not about to let the moment go by. His eyes are smoldering as they peek through his unruly sexy hair. The Final Getsuga Tenshō did wonders for his features. He did lose some muscle power but his hair remained.

Rukia grabs his head forcefully and scorches his lips with hers. Their will slips as their tongues dance in sensuality. He wraps his arms around her waist hoisting her off the stool. Her hand fisted into his hair the other around his neck. Rukia wraps her slim but well toned legs around his waist.

He stumbles a little as Rukia thinks she's digging for liquid gold inside of his mouth. He makes it to his room and throws her with a plop to the bed. Ichigo kind of growls before he hovers on all fours above her.

He is breathing heavily and eyes hooded with lust as Rukia's are too. She is having a hard time catching her breath.

"Damn Rukia…" Ichigo is fighting within himself to find the last bit of will power… "No, you need to rest my naughty midget". He wraps the towel back around her and gets off. He goes into one of his draws which became hers when she slept in his closet and pulls out her Chappy PJs and panty to match.

He grabs his own boxer briefs and puts them on careful not to make any unnecessary touches on his sensitive playmate below.

"Put that on and I am going to make us something to eat". He goes to his closet grabs sweatpants that rests low on his hips and throws on a white muscle t-shirt.

"I'll be right back luv". He walks out.

"Damn I almost had him". Rukia grabs some lotion once done she manhandles her PJs and underwear cursing underneath her breath.

Ichigo has picked up the mess in the bathing room and cooked them some food. He has just checked her temperature and its back to normal. Rukia also informed him it was Miyako's form of Bankai that produced the high fever.

Every time she got stabbed more fire Reiatsu would enter her body. It would have consumed her blood killing her painfully drying and scorching all of her organs. A lower level Shinigami would not have survived. Luckily Rukia is an ice based Zanpakuto or her goose would have been literally cooked.

"I didn't forgive her". Rukia is sitting up against Ichigo's chest in between his legs. Ichigo is sitting up against the headboard his legs bent and stretched apart to accommodate Rukia. His arms are wrapped around her waist. The window is open letting the cool breeze inside.

"What do you mean"?

"Miyako-Dono asked for my forgiveness. I lied and told her I did but in my heart I could not. She took our babies and I let her manipulate the whole thing".

His arms around her tighten. "You told her what she needed to pass on peacefully you were kind and merciful".

"But Ichigo if someone took you away from me like that I'd want vengeance and do horrible things to whomever did. The truth is I do not feel bad for what I did tonight".

"Rukia you are not the same as her. I know you would never hurt innocent beings especially kids to do so just like me. When I fought Aizen all I could think about was how he almost caused your death by execution just for the Hōgyoku. I realized what true hatred was". Rukia squeezes his arms.

"All I could think about is reviving him and killing him again like to Grand Fischer for Okāsan".

Ichigo pauses for a moment lost in thought before continuing. "Besides how do you think I feel? I befriended the woman she was my boss and friend. To think I had the enemy so near. How can she be so warm and kind yet so cold and ruthless"?

"You didn't know who she was but you did get to know the Miyako-Dono I knew before that horrible day. I guess I understand her need for vengeance but I am going to be fine. I have you after all I protected what is most precious for me and as for our little angels…" Rukia trails off and Ichigo feels wet drops on his cheeks as he has his face in the crook of her neck.

Ichigo's presses his body in more to hers and tightens his hold on her again.

"We will remember them…" His voice cracks… "with love and honor them together".

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I tried my best with the fight definitely not my forte lol. I am a lover not a fighter =) I gave Rukia a Bankai hope you like it. I picked the song Lithium which is a substance but it can also mean something metaphorically. I think it is the best song to portray Rukia's moment of letting go of all her past baggage and guilt. Do have a listen it's a beautiful song =) Leave a review if you please. I am thinking of ways to tie loose ends so bear with me pretty please =) lol. Let me know what you thought sorry it's lengthy but once I get going in a chapter it's hard to stop =(

Disclaimer: I do not own Evanescence or any of their hauntingly enchanting thought provoking music. I so love them though!

P.S: I forgot to thank for last Chapter reviews. Thanks to TKZ, QT, RT and Guest =) As for Ichigo putting Orihime first it is not that easy. I think Ichigo has proven Rukia comes first. I think it is realistic to show how important Orihime was when he lost his powers and Soul Society was MIA. Remember when Ichigo dropped everything to find Rukia when the soul inhabited her body and thus thereafter. Sorry I just really wanted to reply but for you its disabled don't get me wrong I appreciate all of your comments and continue to do it =)

P.S#2 I have to apologize for reposting the chapter so much but I forgot to mention something important. I want to excitedly mention RikuTakamura was the only one who brilliantly deduced it was Miyako-Dono! You rock RT thanks! *U*


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Author's note: sexual content

Rukia and Ichigo have been talking practically the whole night away though it's still not morning. They have been talking about childhood memories, sharing secrets, fears, future goals, first crushes and things of that nature.

"So who was your first crush Strawberry"?

Rukia is now sitting up against the headboard and Ichigo's head is lying on her stomach. His feet are crossed and hanging outside his open window. Rukia is playing with his hair normally he would have dozed off but they are enjoying their conversation so much it doesn't bother him at all. They are both way too wired for that anyway. They are munching on fruits halfway dipped in chocolate.

"I am not going to ask you to guess because you would never get it". Rukia brings down a chocolate covered banana slice which Ichigo gladly takes into his mouth.

"Ooh who…now you got my attention"! Rukia takes a bite off a Strawberry.

"Don't laugh at me or else and do not get angry". Rukia nods excitedly at him. "Tatsuki…" Rukia swallows the piece almost choking her. "Luv, are you alright"? Rukia keeps her face down but nods. Her hair is covering her face.

"I knew it you're angry". Ichigo goes to sit up as Rukia wipes her face still her hair obstructing view. He pushes her hair back to reveal Rukia holding in her laughter while tears from the effort trail down.

"Oi, are you laughing"? That was like opening the flood gates Rukia starts kicking her legs in midair.

"I didn't k-k-know you're in-to S&M". Ichigo blushes big time. "I'm sorry". Rukia breaks into another laughing fit.

"I was a kid when I first met her. Tatsuki kicked ass since then and I was in awe of her".

Rukia pictures a young Tatsuki with a paddle in a skin tight leather suit and a young Ichigo bent over a school chair with his bare bum up in the air bound and gagged ready to be spanked. A different image of Tatsuki punching his nose for getting a boner from her beating him runs through her perverted mind.

"Oh no, I can't stop"! Rukia continues to laugh as Ichigo looks on uninterested and annoyed. Rukia is now lying on the floor clutching her rib cage as it hurts from so much laughing. It has been five minutes of her laughing fit. Ichigo will get her later and is planning his revenge.

Rukia is taking deep breaths.

"Did you get it out of your system"? He is back in his same position before Rukia lost it. She is still on the floor.

Rukia nods. "Sorry it's just different images kept playing in my mind. Tatsuki is a beautiful and intelligent girl but what else about her caught your interest"?

"Why so you could keep laughing at my expense"? Ichigo is pouting. Rukia peaks atop of the bed.

"I promise I won't this time". Ichigo still doesn't listen to her. "Ichigo, oh itsigo, oh wichigo, come on don't be mad". Rukia climbs onto the bed and slowly crawls over him until straddling him. "You are damn sexy when you're pouting". Rukia teases.

Rukia leans down and licks his lips. "Pretty pwease…" Rukia sucks and bites on his neck making Ichigo squirm a little.

"You should know why". Ichigo's voice is low and husky as Rukia continues to assault the other side of his neck now. "I like women who can stand up for themselves. To be strong enough to take it as well as give it back. That…" a moan escapes his lips… "Does not mean she cannot rely on me all of the time but it's good to know if I am not able to she can handle herself. You both have similar qualities".

Rukia doesn't let up and Ichigo's restraint is being tested. "Ru-kia damn, this feels good".

Rukia sits up again with a triumphant smirk looking into his lusted saturated eyes. "I thought Orihime or Rangiku was your type. I thought I was an exception". Rukia grabs a pineapple and places half of it into her mouth then lowers down to his mouth sharing the piece. He gladly accepts of course he has to shove his tongue down her throat. They do this for awhile until Rukia pulls back and sits up a little her arms outstretched to both sides of his head.

Ichigo knows by the look in her eyes she's waiting for an answer. He on the other hand gives her a look clearly asking can you handle talking about this. Rukia understanding the silent question nods.

"Neither is my type. Orihime was unexpected. It happened during a bad time for me. Her tenacious attitude towards me helped a lot". Rukia takes one hand and runs it through his hair.

"Her smile during that time was like hope and it reminded…me of Okasan when I would cry as a child being bullied". Rukia leans down resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. "Rukia, luv, are you okay"? He asks as her eyes are away from him so he verbally asks.

Rukia nods.

"Rukia understand Orihime was what you call a quick fix. Picture a leaking roof and using a plastic tarp or roofing tape. It can give you a temporary solution for the leak but eventually it will give out and even more water will spill through making a bigger mess if you don't take care of it properly".

Rukia nods again but still not looking at him. Ichigo doesn't exactly feel comfortable calling Orihime that but it's the blunt truth. _'I am an asshole'._ Ichigo thinks to himself.

"I'm going to tell you what I told her. Orihime and I never would have lasted because she was not the woman I truly love. I love a certain sexy Midget that kicks my ass into gear". He wiggles around a little moving her at the same time. "Rukia you are the only exception because you are the only one who possesses all I have to give".

Rukia smiles into his chest which he feels.

"I am truly grateful to Orihime. If it wasn't for her you might have completely closed yourself off from everyone, from me. I can say it now wholeheartedly". Rukia kisses right where his heart is.

Ichigo runs his hands up and down her back.

"I know I could never really completely close myself off from you. You would kick my shins into the next lifetime anyway".

Rukia chuckles as she wipes her eyes. "Damn straight Strawberry"!

"You know I am so very proud of you. It is a pretty damn good feeling knowing you trust us enough to say that about Orihime".

"I wasted so much precious time being insecure and furious that it took me almost three times to die to realize it. I have been such a fool".

"Rukia…" Ichigo tries to lift her head to verify she is crying but Rukia shakes his grip and remains plastered on his chest. Ichigo gives up and continues to stroke her back ignoring the overwhelming feeling to comfort her. The truth is almost losing Rukia multiple times makes him sick to his stomach and his heart clench. He stifles the tears by rubbing his eyes. Ichigo clears his throat.

"So umm it's your turn. Who was your first crush"?

"Umm…" Rukia draws lazy imaginary circles onto his chest appreciating the change in subject.

"Rukia spill it. Let me guess, Renji the baboon"? Rukia shakes her head. "Your former Lieutenant Shiba, Kaien"? Rukia shakes her head and Ichigo is really surprised.

"Shuuhei everyone's secret crush closet freak"? Rukia shakes her head and wonders how he knows about Shuuhei's fan club. Well everyone seems to know except the poor clueless bastard. "This will be fucked up if I am right Byakuya"? Rukia punches his arm.

"Ouch Midget"!

"Do not include Nii-Sama in your perverted thoughts". The Kuchiki princess tone is full in effect. "It was Captain Ukitake". Ichigo's eyes bulge out they then blink rapidly.

"You're kidding right"?

Rukia once again shakes her head.

"I know what you're thinking. I was older when I met him, didn't really have a child crush. You two are day and night. At that time I needed different things than I do now. You do have something's in common though like maturity, protectiveness and you care for others deserving or not".

"I am kind of relieved. I cannot compete with Shiba, Kaien. He is really important to whom you are today".

"Ichigo…" Rukia holds his face with both hands so he can look at her. "Listen carefully and I'll repeat it as many times it takes to penetrate your thick numb skull. It is Shiba, Kaien who cannot stand next to you never could never will, baka. I found again my long lost resolve because of you. I have fought my ghosts, inner demons and won for you on more than one occasion".

Ichigo sits up so fast on his knees Rukia falls off him and the bed landing with a loud thud on the floor. Rukia rubs her bum.

"What was that for Strawberry? Hey Ichigo, are you there"?

Ichigo eyes are hidden behind his unruly hair. Rukia looks concerned as he remains perfectly still and doesn't answer.

Ichigo crawls off the couch and stands up in front of her. Rukia is frozen in place not knowing what he's thinking. Ichigo bends down to stand her up now. He holds her face with both hands and stares into her eyes. Smoldering amber heat is penetrating her very core so much Rukia feels her legs about to buckle. The intensity in his amber orbs alone is enough to melt a glacier.

Ichigo moves down to kiss her forehead. Rukia closes her eyes as he does so. He kisses each eye and tilts her head up. He gently kisses the tip of her nose. He stares into her yearning amethyst orbs conveying so much love before he brings his lips down to hers.

Their lips brush together as they meet and pull apart. Rukia's hands press on his chest holding on. Their lips meet again and now Ichigo's tongue plunges inside of her tantalizing mouth deeply.

The kiss is slow and sticky sweet as molasses. That however doesn't last long as their tongues pick up the pace and dance exquisitely. The passion is steadily increasing and becoming desperation. Rukia is moaning as kissing him is always her ultimate turn on.

Ichigo starts pulling her towards the bed and elevates Rukia by her tush then places her down on the bed. Well so much for avoiding extra -curricular activities.

Ichigo presses down into her body putting weight down just like she likes it but not enough to crush her. He trails kisses all over her neck driving her wild until the kisses turn into sucking and biting.

"I-chi-go you are driving me wild". Rukia is practically moaning every syllable.

He bucks up into her sending an electric jolt throughout her body. He is too focused to answer.

"Ohhh wow…" Rukia sucks in breath.

He sits up and removes everything standing between them. Rukia has not been able to do anything but move to his every whim. His very presence dominating her body her very soul and Rukia loves every thrilling second of it. He takes his time exploring her secret wonderland. She is his temple so he will worship in every way possible.

He is kissing, nibbling, licking and sucking every inch of her. Rukia is set ablaze as Ichigo burns her alive. The cries for relief are a seducing melody to Ichigo. Rukia is begging him for release from the torture as he tastes her delicious nectar. Ichigo will not ignore the call of the siren. Giving in to her sensual call he nestles snuggly up against her.

The only visible forms are their silhouettes dancing in the dark highlighted by the moonlight. They move in rhythm in sync with reckless abandonment.

Ichigo slows down a little among their sacred dance. They are pressed chest to chest at the moment clinging to each other. He raises his upper body and outstretched his arms beside her head. He looks right into her deep amethyst orbs he could get lost in them forever. The thought alone that anyone else could have her fuels his desire.

"Who can only do this to you"? Ichigo asks almost breathless as he slams in after the question.

"Oh my Kami, you do"! Rukia is shaking from the raw possession in his voice but also from her body getting being pushed up towards the headboard..

"Who owns your...body"? He repeats his forceful action grunting in the process.

"You...Ichigo"! Rukia screams out amid ecstasy.

"Who owns...your...soul"? Ichigo is persistent and demanding. He will make sure no one else can ever have her.

"Ichi-go"! Rukia can barely get his name out she's so close to falling off the cliff of blissful release.

"Who owns your heart"? Ichigo's orbs soften stopping at the same time making Rukia bring her hand up to cup his face and caresses it gently as her own glisten too.

"It's yours, always has been, always will be, Ichigo my King, everything belongs to you". He picks up the pace again with vigor with certainty. Rukia bites his shoulder blade as she falls into the euphoric abyss soon after Ichigo joins her in pure bliss. They call out to each other in sinful gratification.

The two are gasping for breath as their heartbeats are racing wildly.

The tigress has been claimed and thoroughly sated by the king of the jungle maybe next time she'll stay out of the lion's den.

Rukia is in a daze and the only thing she can do is rub lazy circles onto his back. '_To think because I said that about Kaien-Dono he went into hyper drive. Private memo to self, mention Kaien-Dono as being inferior to Ichigo more often. Make Kaien-Dono seem like an incompetent bumbling fool'. _

"I love you Ichigo". She whispers into his ear rather hoarsely.

"I love…you…too…" Ichigo is resting in the crook of her neck and soon finds welcomed sleep after whispering back. The night is fading away as dawn approaches.

* * *

><p>Yuzu is ordering breakfast from room service as they have slept in a nice Hotel room. Rukia was not happy with them not going home and insisted they return. The three of them would have none of that and insisted they were staying elsewhere. Rukia then had pleaded for them to at least stay in the penthouse but Isshin turned that down too.<p>

Isshin is with the recently introduced Shinigami Shuhei-San in the adjacent room. Yuzu has a feeling her twin has a secret crush on the man. Karin isn't elaborating and Yuzu is not prying she knows how to wait patiently. Karin is stubborn like Ichigo. They rather runaway and ignore the feeling than to admit it.

_'Wonder what is it about older men that Kurosaki females love? Okasan married Otousan and he was older'._

"Yuzu snap out of it. Did you order breakfast"? Karin seats on a chair drying towel drying her hair.

"Yup, it is enough for the four of us. I wonder why Shuhei-San will be staying with us now". Yuzu combs her hair but has one eye peeking through to see Karin's reaction.

Karin blushes immediately and loses focus which does not go unnoticed by Yuzu.

"I knew it! To hell with Toshiro-San there's a new real man in town"! Yuzu knows she wanted to stay away from the subject but payback for her butting in with Byakuya is too sweet to pass up.

Karin stands up and takes a step closer to Yuzu. Upon recognizing danger she starts shifting slowly away from Karin.

"Don't babble about stuff that isn't true Yuzu twin dear". She takes another step towards her.

"What happened to…?" Yuzu acts like Karin and crosses her arms across her chest and sticks her nose up in the air. She also tries to imitate her voice… "He's a Shinigami it would never work or you're in puppy love and can't see it".

Karin's eyes narrow and she pounces on Yuzu. She tries to get out of the way but instead ends up falling on the mini couch with Karin on top.

"Oh no, you're not getting away"! Karin and Yuzu start to struggle. Wet hair flying about, arms flailing about, clothes being pulled as Karin tries to tickle and jab at Yuzu. A white vase located on a coffee tabl_e _nearby falls and cracks though they fail to notice.

Yuzu's cries and pleads for Karin to stop as she giggles loudly. Isshin who was already on his way in rushed inside along with Byakuya and Shuhei due to the racket they heard thinking something was wrong.

Isshin walks closer as Shuhei allows the door to close. Byakuya whom looks like he has a stick up his bum does a double take when he spots Yuzu. The girls carry on not realizing who came in_._

Yuzu is wearing a yellow robe which is now open and falling off her shoulders revealing her unmentionables. She is wearing a yellow strapless as she is planning on wearing a summer dress with a yellow flower print Bitsy Bikini to match. Karin is wearing a blue robe with no bra but does have a blue with flower print boy short.

"Alright, alright I'm…" Karin stops as Yuzu apologizes… "Not sorry"! Karin continues to torture her twin. Yuzu manages to squeeze one of her boobies. "Ooh someone's getting bigger". Karin is too shocked to move so Yuzu squeezes the other before squeezing them at the same time.

"You are going to be sorry dear Yuzu for making fun of me"! Karin slaps her hands away.

Byakuya goes bright red as Shuhei does too. Isshin coughs loudly still nothing. Yuzu wraps her legs around Karin and manages to pin her underneath. Karin is lying face down with Yuzu sitting on her back.

Yuzu pins her arms down by grabbing her wrists and pushing them down. She laughs at her triumph. Byakuya gets some tint on his cheeks and turns around Shuhei follows suit.

"What are you two doing"? Isshin stares at them. Yuzu and Karin freeze in place. "Karin-Chan you left yourself wide open sitting in between Yuzu-Chan's legs". He shakes his head in disapproval at Karin so she just glares at him.

"I lost my focus after her sexual harassment"! Karin spits out.

Byakuya and Shuhei cannot believe what nonsense is coming out of Isshin's mouth unlike the girls whom are used to it.

"Karin you have much left to learn. Yuzu-Chan, Otousan is proud. You waited for the right time to strike using your limbs after exploiting the enemy's weak points". Yuzu beams from the compliment.

Byakuya turns around and bops Isshin on the head hard. "Aho, (Means dumb or dummy in Japanese) what are you teaching your daughters"?

Yuzu and Karin suddenly are aware of the other two males in the room. Isshin smirks as the twins turn redder than the beets he uses along with other vegetables for juice in the morning. Ever since Yuzu had appendicitis he is making sure they have it. It is also a good source to fight anemia and keep the blood vessels clean among others goodies.

Karin's eyes are as big as saucers let us not forget mortified that the object of her affection saw any of this or saw any of her as she was molested by Yuzu too. What happens next will be a blur to Yuzu in the future. Karin sits up faster than a speeding bullet, yanks her arms away closing the robe she's wearing and runs into the bath room.

This is how it will become Yuzu's short lived victory as she went flying off the couch backwards enter the revenge of the coffee table and vase. Yuzu lands with a thud as she connects with the table and hits her head on the vase.

Byakuya tries to shove Isshin out of the way but he will have none of that hence the shoving match begins.

"I'm okay Sensei (Japanese word in part means teacher, person of authority or person born before another)…" Yuzu shoots straight up to stand and raises her hand in the air like a student would before she falls backwards. Shuhei pushing aside his surprise at Byakuya Taichou's behavior runs to Yuzu's side and dives to catch her in time.

Yuzu's head is spinning and is seeing multiple spinning Shuhei's. Yuzu is trying to catch all of the different Shuhei's.

"Ooh, s-s-stop moving Shuhei-San. Okay Sensei I think I need a nap, ne"? Yuzu lifts her head up a little and has a goofy grin until she passes out in Shuhei's arms.

Byakuya and Isshin are both on their knees. Byakuya has Isshin in a headlock and is apparently trying to pull off his eyebrows. Isshin is pulling Byakuya's hair and is biting his forearm. They stop mid fight to look at Yuzu as Shuhei rolls his eyes at them.

_Dream sequence begins:_

_Akemi is running through the Seireitei making her way to Byakuya's estate. "This just cannot be true! She can't be…Watashinoōjisama (My Prince in Japanese) will be destroyed…no, Hisana-Sama is not dead"! The said girl is screaming inside of her mind shaking it at the same time to push away the dreaded thought._

_Akemi finally makes it to the entrance of the estate. Some of the guards are whispering amongst themselves and Akemi has a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. The guards straighten themselves up and welcome the seated officer inside. Akemi bows and walks inside noticing Noble members of the Kuchiki clan walking about wearing the traditional garments for their dead._

_Akemi takes a deep breath and bows properly as they pass by. Akemi locates Lieutenant Shirogane_, _Ginjirō and __makes her way over to him slowly._

"_Lieutenant Shirogane-San…" Akemi bows and looks up at him. She does not have the will to ask him the dreaded question. Down deep inside she knows the awful truth. The look in his eyes says it all. Akemi lowers her head and though Shirogane_ _cannot see them he knows she is shaken._

_He places a hand on her shoulder. "Kuchiki Taichou is in the last room down that hall. We must be strong Akemi-San, I am afraid this has changed him"._

_Akemi rubs her eyes and nods vigorously. "Hai, Shirogane-San". She offers a small smile but her eyes betray her disguise. Utter sadness grasps her heart. _

_Akemi walks really slowly to the huge room. Appearing by the doors searching through the noble's until she spots Byakuya her heart completely shatters. He is staring off into the distance and when someone goes to offer their condolences he accepts humbly. _

_Ōji, (Prince in Japanese) her Taichou, her secret love is dying himself. He seems robotic, aloof, and dutiful. E__verything that had changed within him is now buried with Hisana. Akemi wants to run to his side so desperately throw her arms around him and shelter her__ Ōji from the world but alas what can an eighth seat do?_

_She has loved him in silence for this long and that is how it will stay. Hisana was sweet and kind but her duty as a wife left a lot to desire for between searching for her sister and falling ill._

'_Akemi__, you should not be thinking this way about the dead. Hisana-San treated you well and you do not know her feelings or what's in her heart'. Akemi would often speak to herself in the second person (hope I got this right lol). Byakuya actually makes eye contact with her just for a moment but for Akemi it is like an eternity. _

_Akemi's green orbs shine with heartfelt genuine sympathy for his loss. Byakuya knows that unlike many aristocrats present she really feels it. Byakuya bows looking in her direction. Akemi swears his eyes softened and accepted her condolence. He turns to address someone speaking to him._

_Akemi's hand reaches out for him but quickly retracts as if it touched something hot. The guards explain that only the noble clan's members can be present at the time. Akemi once again bows and runs off not caring who she's bumping and pushing as she does so, makes it past the entrance and collapses near a tree. Unabashed tears run free and she doesn't care they are for her love's pain._

_Shirogane places a hand on her shoulder._

"_Why Shirogane-San, why, it is not fair"!_

"_Life is often not fair. All we can do is believe there is a greater purpose behind all that occurs. It is alright to grieve let it all out"._

_Akemi on cue looks up at him so lost. She stands up and buries her head into his chest. Shirogane like an older brother or father would, gently wrap his arms around her while patting her back offering comfort._

_Dream sequence over:  
><em>

Yuzu wakes up with tears in her eyes.

"Yuzu, my sweet Princess, are you alright? You were sobbing while unconscious". Isshin is sitting by her side on one of the two beds.

Yuzu rubs her eyes trying to clear her view. She is looking around and finds Karin by the foot of the bed looking apologetic. Looking around some more Shuhei is standing close by looking concerned Byakuya is standing near him looking troubled to say the least. There is something else in his expression. Is that worry or fear? Yuzu quickly dismisses that theory as she remembers the last horrible encounter they shared.

"Umm I don't really remember but I guess it was a dream".

"Must have been an awful one with the way you were carrying on about death". Isshin parts her hair to touch her head. He placed a small gauze on a minor cut she received from the vase. "How does your head in the back feel"?

Yuzu goes to sit up but the dizziness does not allow it. She shuts her eyes to get oriented. "I feel a bump in the back". Yuzu prods around back there. "Ough…but it's okay no need for a hospital". Yuzu chuckles and waves her hands around. She recognizes the look her dear Otousan is giving her.

"It is not up for debate my Princess".

Yuzu pouts and crosses her arms. "Seriously how many times must I go to the Hospital"? Yuzu's talking about the first time it happened which was pre time skip and then the second time post time skip. She refuses to go a third time. "The staff should just rent me a permanent room so I don't have to sign in".

"Don't get smart with me Yuzu-Chan. Get ready as I will do the same". Isshin still in sweatpants and an old shirt stands up to go change. "Karin you will stay here with Shuhei-San". Isshin gives Karin a kiss on the cheek. "Byakuya you are here to see my third daughter right"?

Byakuya nods for an answer even though he is still seething from the bite mark and the hair pull courtesy of one Kurosaki, Isshin.

"Well do not bother her or my son they need their privacy. Go get laid or something". Isshin shoes him away with his hand like he was an insignificant pest. Wrong thing to say obviously forgetting Yuzu is in the room.

Yuzu although still dizzy throws the TV remote control as hard as possible hitting Isshin right in the old perverted noggin. Shuhei resists laughing, Karin shakes her head knowing he had it coming and Byakuya blinks rapidly in disbelief.

Isshin turns to face her holding the back of his head while rubbing it. His lips starts trembling as his eyes glisten.

"Oh Masaki our sweet princess is choosing an old perverted pedophile dead guy over me"! By now Isshin has pulled out Masaki's picture and is waling about. Apparently Isshin forgot what caused him to complain to Masaki in the first place.

WHAM! "Ough"! Isshin smacks right into the wall. Karin and Shuhei actually flinch upon impact. Byakuya once again blinks rapidly completely surprised. Yuzu hurled a white sandalwood scented 4in square candle. It was the only object left near her.

Yuzu stands up closing her robe tighter her eyes are narrow murderous intent mixed with her aura.

"Never call him such names! Byakuya-Sama is to be respected, peasant! I am going to get dressed and so are you! When I come out you better be here O-tou-san"! Yuzu walks to the closet, pulls out her dress then stomps into the bath room slamming the door shut.

Karin, Shuhei, Isshin and even Byakuya flinch this time around. Karin sighs and shakes her head before seating to eat cold waffles.

"When are you going to learn goat face? Never mess with Byakuya".

Byakuya glares at Isshin. "Aho…" Byakuya repeats it again.

Shuhei leans into Byakuya. "Are you sure Yuzu-Chan isn't related to Unohana Taichou"? Byakuya and Shuhei shutter at the same time.

Isshin is moping and rambling to Masaki under his breath while grabbing a waffle.

Yuzu yells out clearly. "Are you still here"?

Isshin bolts out of the room chewing really fast.

* * *

><p>"Wow…" Ichigo is breathing exhausted sitting on a stool inside of the bathing room. Rukia is rinsing off as their second round finished a moment ago. It started innocently with them taking another bath after their hot session but Rukia once again seeing him taking a shower brought back the hunger for him.<p>

The tigress did some hunting of her own. Rukia had her way with him. This time she took control and ate him alive. Ichigo is still in a daze and unable to move. Rukia smirks triumphantly.

"Hey Strawberry, you're going to turn into a prune just sitting there". Rukia grabs her towel and leans down to kiss him". She walks out leaving a flustered Ichigo just sitting there.

"Damned midget I'll show her".

Two hours later Rukia is munching on pizza as Ichigo is eating a grilled chicken salad.

"You have been eating nothing but junk food. You know you are what you eat". Ichigo takes a bite full of his salad.

Rukia looks amused. "Really Kurosaki-Kun, gee I don't know. You were eating me a little while ago…" Ichigo chokes on his greens…"So what does that make you"? That forsaken fake school girl voice and smile. He swears to Kami he wants to choke her whenever she does that.

Ichigo turns bright red fully taking in the hidden innuendo and by this point he really shouldn't be anyway. They have past that port a long time ago but Rukia surprised him, yup that's all. That's his story and he's sticking to it.

Rukia smiles in victory. "Besides don't dog on my pizza. I'll have you know it has four key ingredients that are in that chart thing".

Ichigo looks at her skeptically. "What chart thing"?

"You know humans and their crazy ways to control the masses". Rukia picks up a slice with pepperoni and adds more by stealing from another slice yeah Rukia ordered a whole pizza pie for herself as Ichigo refused to have any.

Ichigo narrows his eyes. "The pot calling the kettle black, like Soul Society doesn't try to 'control the masses'. Give me a break, bunch of control freaks".

Rukia is sitting on the couch with her legs swinging around. Ichigo is sitting in a chair by the dining room table.

"Ichigo could you bring me a Strawberry pop". Ichigo glares but goes to the fridge picks up her drink and grabs some water for himself. He walks over with her drink. Rukia smiles up at him.

"Thanks Strawberry". Rukia stands up and kicks him in his right shin and then the left one for emphasis. She was too lazy to walk over and do that.

Ichigo starts hopping on one leg then to the other only to find no relief.

"What was that for Midget"?

"Well, for one calling Soul Society and I control freaks. The second one is for calling me a black pot or something". Rukia sits back down and takes a big bite out of her stacked slice.

"Damn Midget…" Ichigo is mumbling stuff under his breath and sits back down to eat his salad.

"That chart thing with stuff you should eat ooh and it's shaped like a triangle! It has so many pretty things drawn"! Rukia's smile is vibrant not even the sun could compare. When she gives a genuine smile he cannot help but smile along with her. Something Ichigo could not do since losing his mom.

Ichigo rolls his eyes as now it makes sense. "You mean the food pyramid. Have you stopped to look at it and really understand what it means"?

Rukia nods her head in a way Ichigo can tell she didn't. She began to lower her head and half way through stopped before lowering it all the way. Rukia probably saw it like a child would and not just any child. Most kids these days scare people with how much they know. He means Renji type kids, pretty shapes and colors is all that he understands.

Ichigo chuckles a little at the inside joke. Then as quick as lightening strikes he has a disturbing thought. If Rukia hadn't won he would never be able to enjoy life again. Shapes, colors, life itself would be wilted like flowers left out in the desert without water. The world would be colorless and dull. That smile "_his" _smile would be forever gone.

"Rukia…" Ichigo turns serious out of nowhere. Rukia stops mid bite at his change in demeanor and looks at him.

"What is it"? Concern is clearly in her voice. Ichigo walks over to her and sits on the couch. Rukia puts the slice down.

"There are a lot of things you said that brought me such happiness. My heart is so full". He places her right hand over his heart. "I couldn't do anything but look on in horror. I don't want to think…if…you…"

Rukia places her free hand onto his cheek caressing it lovingly as she straddles him. Rukia sort of grimaces since she is a little sore from their activities but pushes that aside.

"Don't think about that anymore". She leans in and softly kisses him. "I am here with you". She places his hand over her heart and stares right into his eyes. "Feel it? It beats strong for you for us for those we love". Time seems to slow down for them they do not blink nor can look away from each other. Everything in the background fades away.

* * *

><p>"Well this is unexpected".<p>

"Shut up Zangetsu". Ichigo answers without realizing it.

"Well at least he ain't calling you a rusty old sword". Shiro chimes in.

Rukia and Ichigo blink rapidly.

"It is most unbecoming of a lady to sit on a man in that manner". Sode no Shirayuki scolds Rukia.

Rukia and Ichigo appear to have a blinking contest until they look around. They are not in Kansas anymore. They are inside Ichigo's inner world. He stands up forgetting Rukia is on him. Well she is not prepared thus falling ungracefully on her bum.

"Ough…"

"Oops, sorry Rukia". He helps her stand up as she rubs her tender flesh.

"What are you doing here"? Rukia asks Sode no Shirayuki. Shira just looks and rolls her eyes noticing everyone is looking at her for an answer.

"Obviously the two of you were connected…" Shira gets interrupted by Shiro.

"They '_connected'_ over and over and in many positions". Zangetsu slaps him upside the head.

"You are in front of ladies conduct yourself properly…please do continue Sode no Shirayuki". Zangetsu's eyes are beaming bright now.

Shiro glares at Zangetsu and Shira nods with appreciation. Rukia and Ichigo are too busy blushing knowing full well the other three knew what they spent part of last night and morning time doing.

"As I was saying, the two of you connected spiritually. You looked into each other's soul and a window opened".

"Why his world though"? Shira gives her a look implying she knows damn well why. "W-w-w-what"?

"Really Rukia must I say it"? Rukia shuffles her foot like a kid when getting caught.

"I guess subconsciously wanted to speak to them". Rukia is talking about wanting to see Shiro and Zangetsu.

Zangetsu smiles as Shiro turns away to smirk.

"However they wanted to see you as well…" Shira looks at Ichigo… "And you wanted to see me…as I wanted to see you too".

Out of nowhere Zangetsu grabs Rukia's hand and disappears. Shiro walks away with his hands inside the pockets leaving Shira with Ichigo.

Ichigo looks down and nervously smiles. He scratches the nape of his neck. Shira moves closer to him. She brings out her hands and extends up to his face. Ichigo closes his eyes upon contact he was expecting a cold feeling.

"Thanks to you they are no longer cold, thanks to you there is no more ice blocking my path to her, thanks to you my heart is no longer frozen". Shira tip toes up to him as she lowers him down to her. Shira kisses his forehead tenderly.

Ichigo opens his eyes and wraps his arms around her petite yet powerful form.

"You awakened me, gave me the ability to protect to defend my own and others. I never had a chance to say thank you Sode no Shirayuki for bringing me life. The two of you mean everything to me". His hold tightens around her as she melts into his embrace.

'_Rukia__, my Kōri no Joō, (Ice Queen in Japanese) I now understand, he is the sun shining throughout a winter wonder land'._Shira rests her head on his chest as her thoughts dance quietly.

Zangetsu places Rukia atop of a boulder by the sea. They stare out at the water. It still has some debris and the waves are strong crashing relentlessly against the rocks.

"I feel so privileged to be here". Rukia shuts her eyes, enjoys the warmth and breeze that surround her. "I feel at peace in here like nothing could touch me".

Rukia is caught off guard when Zangetsu appears behind her. She tries to turn to face him but he places his hands onher shoulders.

"Please do not. I am not ready to face you. I have done despicable acts against you. Starting from being intimate with that poor unsuspecting girl to keeping his memories sealed away".

Rukia tries to intervene but he presses lightly yet firmly on her shoulders. Rukia sighs and smiles. She places both her hands over his but does not turn to face him showing respect.

"You don't need to say anymore. We feel the same about him and I understand that what you did was in the name of love. In the future I expect nothing less from you as I would do everything in my power to protect him as well. So don't worry it will be our little secret". Rukia says it with a smile.

Zangetsu feels lighter now. He cannot promise her he will not act harshly to protect Ichigo but he can promise to do the same for her and search all options.

"Thank you I will do the same for you Rukia. I will make it so we never have to face something like this again".

"Things are not well between Ichigo and you, are they"?

He smiles behind her. "You're always so perceptive. I am afraid he does not see any justification in what I did".

"He will, just be patient. Ichigo still has to forgive himself not to mention he is stubborn as a mule".

"I will not argue that though he is right there will never be justification for what I did. There is one more fact you should know". He places his right hand over her heart.

Zangetsu returns to the spot where they left the others. Shira is standing behind Ichigo. Her arms are over his guiding his movements as he swings. Zangetsu stops to admire them for a moment.

"Are you teaching an old dog new tricks"? Zangetsu asks Shira while Ichigo glares.

"Not really for if I were you would be the pupil learning". Ichigo chuckles at Shira's insult to Zangetsu.

"Where is Rukia"? Ichigo continues with the movements as Shira continues.

"She is trying to find the smarter twin".

Ichigo ignores the insult. He understands why Rukia must talk to him but he cannot help to worry a little. He knows that part of him would never hurt her physically but emotionally he's not sure. Coming face to face with the part of him that allowed the atrocious event to happen will not be easy.

Rukia is inside of a skyscraper. The inside is like that of a castle. Rukia opens a door leading inside to a throne room. There are paintings of different moments in time throughout Ichigo's life. Rukia does not want to invade his privacy anymore than she already has so she doesn't really look at them.

"What a pity you should take a peek at them. They reveal quite a lot".

Rukia hears his voice but cannot pinpoint exactly where it's coming from.

"I am surprised you are here. I would figure this would not be a very comfortable place for you".

"You figure correctly. This place according to the pain in the ass old man serves to remind me of my humanity. He is afraid I'll crack one day. Hah the fucker can wait till he rusts"!

"Want to know what I think"? Rukia is making her way down to a dungeon. "You believe it too. You think you lost whatever humanity you had on that…night".

Rukia can feel his presence get stronger as she makes her way to a holding cell towards the end. It is dark and damp with water trickling in through cracks.

"You shouldn't be here". His voice has no amusement in it. Shiro's voice is laced with pain and anger.

Rukia makes it to the end and faces the dark space inside the cell. She cannot make out a single thing. Shiro blinks and the yellow is the only indication he is there.

"It is you whom should not be here. Please don't do this anymore". Rukia is pleading him. "What happened…?" Rukia gets cut off.

"…Never should have been". Shiro finishes the sentence but that's not what Rukia was going to say.

"That is not what I was going to say". Rukia lowers her head still has yet to take a step inside. "Shiro, Zangetsu tells me you punish yourself by coming down here. He also showed me how you got Ichigo to come out and stop Senna".

"HOW DARE HE"! Shiro yelled at the top of his lungs. The place actually vibrated.

The three sparring far away from them felt it too. Ichigo stops abruptly sensing something is amiss. Shira lunges at Ichigo with a Zanpakuto and holds after the strike.

"Let it be. It will be good for all of us especially you". Ichigo is not at ease but trusts Shira just as much as he does Rukia.

"HE HAS NO DAMN RIGHT TO INTEFERE IN MY BUSINESS"! Rukia takes a leap into the dark and lands right in front of him. She cannot take the amount of anger and pain but worst of all guilt. His presence as well as his voice sounds different.

Rukia grabs his face with both hands on instinct. She can feel his face is hardened and feels different. A mask is on. Rukia also knows her telling him he was not responsible is useless.

"Shiro, I don't have to hear it". His chest is rising and falling with deep breaths. "Words were never either of our fortes. You feel something for me that I am sure of". Rukia sighs heavily as tears trickle down… "Please…I need you to stop blaming yourself".

Rukia has been massaging and rubbing his cheeks as her hands are still there holding him in place. Shiro is shaking she can hear it in his erratic breathing.

"I don't deserve for you…" Rukia stops him as she brings his face down towards hers till Shiro's lips are ghosting over hers.

"Please…Shiro…you do not have to be scared of my rejection". Her breath is tickling his hardened lips.

Rukia smashes her lips onto his. He is surprised but melts into the kiss. The mask starts changing back into his face. Rukia pushes him back up against the wet wall. He growls in pleasure. She grabs a fistful of hair and tugs his head back.

"I love you Shiro. You saved me, without you Senna would be with him and I would be a forgotten memory".

Rukia bites his bottom lip drawing blood. Shiro licks his lips and tries to bite back but she yanks his head back forcefully to the wall.

"Do you understand now why you are not responsible? When you were in control you fought through everyone's doubts and reached Ichigo in time to save me". Rukia shoves her tongue in again then pulls back as he attempts to get in again. The grip on his hair tightens.

"You didn't kill anyone even those that tried to hurt you going against your instincts. You love me…" Rukia says this with conviction… "You don't have to say it. You have shouted it to the world through your actions and I heard it loud and clear here". Rukia with her free hand takes his and places it over her heart.

Shiro eyes widen at the feel of her heartbeat. He takes a quick breath in.

"Just promise you'll always show me". Rukia eyes are glistening in the dark. Her grip on his hair loosens and she rubs gently now the back of his head. Shiro purrs at the loving gesture.

His hand snakes behind her head and tugs her head back and up. In the dark his eyes are narrow yellow slits and glowing with intensity anyone else would run but not her. Instead she smiles and melts into his grip.

"My Queen…" Rukia can read his silent vows. He is going to destroy anything or anyone who tries to hurt her. He lifts her so that her legs are around his waist. Shiro starts walking out of the cell.

"What's inside there anyway"? Rukia asks actually curious.

He tilts his head to the side. "Nothing you should ever see".

"If I cannot see it then you should never see it either". Rukia has an inkling of what memory is in that dark damp dungeon. "Matter of fact…" Rukia grabs his face… "Never come down here again".

Shiro smiles like a maniac. "My bossy Queen, your word is law". He dives right into her neck.

Ichigo tilts his head looking at Shira and Zangetsu sparring. They are too into each other to realize Ichigo is blushing like mad. He falls back onto the grass blocking the sun with his hand.

'_Damn, my life is seriously screwed up. I get to feel how my Hollow violates my girlfriend. I am officially a weirdo'._

In spite of realizing this Ichigo has a wide grin looking at the hot sun. _"There's no rain today"._

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! It is a hectic time for me but I am giving it my best to post faster. Thanks RT, QT, TKZ and GT for reviewing! You guys are awesome for taking out your precious time to do so! *U* Thanks to all whom favorites the story and/or alerts the story *U*. Extra shout out again to RikuTakamura for figuring out it was Miyako-Dono =D

TKZ thank you for calling it beautiful! You really made my day =) Rt thanks for wanting to read more =) Qt I am over the moon you found Rukia's Bankai awesome definitely not corny! =) Rukia being perverted lol very true. I am shedding some light as to who Akemi is and what happened will be up next. GT thanks for liking the fight scene and my pick for a song =)

P.S. I was totally ignorant to lemons not really being permitted here. I had to clean up a little in this Chapter took me longer lol Sorry if I have been offending anyone. =(


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Yuzu had been wearing a Hospital gown and now changed back into her clothes after being told everything was fine. Isshin after getting Yuzu's results was getting checked as well for the good whacking his head received. He too is well just a slight bump. Yuzu felt guilty until finding the bite marks on Byakuya's arm. Isshin ran away from his "Princess" and ended up running into a colleague.

Yuzu is sitting on a park bench since the Hospital has its own park. She doesn't know where Byakuya went off to. Yuzu sighs heavily contemplating Byakuya and her current situation.

"He is here apparently worried about me but he's distant and cold at the same time. I hate my life". Yuzu says it sarcastically and whining at the same time.

"You don't really mean that do you"? Renji sits next to her.

"No…" Yuzu sticks her index finger up into the air… "But it felt good to whine. I usually don't unless no one spends time with me".

Renji chuckles a little. "I heard what happened…and you…are scary my dear".

Yuzu's pout is exaggerated. "I really didn't mean to hit Otousan that hard Renji-Nii". She sighs out loud again. "So what did you find out"?

He rubs the back of his neck. "No one claimed to know her". Yuzu looks disappointed. "But luckily for you I am Renji and I have what you call the power of persuasion".

Yuzu lights up. Byakuya is walking out of the Hospital looking for Yuzu when he sees them talking. He hides behind a bush but is not close enough to hear anything. Renji is standing too close to Yuzu's personal space.

_'Does he not care what others will think'? _Byakuya's "just friendly" thoughts are interrupted as Renji slides his arm behind her head but resting on the bench so he really isn't touching her.

'_Where is he going with that arm'? _He may be angry with her now but still he's adult enough to care about her reputation. Byakuya later on will figure out this is really called jealousy.

"You had to bribe someone didn't you"? Renji tries to look offended but just comes out looking like a kid caught stealing candy. "Do not worry Renji-Nii I won't judge. Whatever gets the job done".

Renji wonders if the "true" best Kurosaki kept secret is Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo are triplets. Yuzu waves her hand to get his attention.

"Sorry, anyway her name was Higurashi, Akemi an eight seat before I became Lieutenant". Renji has her undivided attention. "The informant said something happened after Hisana's death. The Captain however forbade anyone who knows anything to speak of it or face discharge".

"Wow…" Yuzu exhales.

"I know right, it must have been something serious to make the Captain threaten like that".

"No, I mean wow that must have been good Saki to get him to spill the beans".

"No kidding it's a black label from the living world". The two look at each other and nod. "The bastard took two full cups. He did manage to say Akemi went to the living world without permission and never returned".

Yuzu looks sad this gets Byakuya's attention again. Yuzu rubs her eyes trying to push back tears.

"She is dead but her soul is not at peace. I just want to help her. She loved him so much". Renji brings that same arm around and hugs her firmly. Yuzu leans into his arms.

'_Just what in all the bowls of hell does Renji think he's doing'? _Byakuya is seething now.

"Oi, what's going on"? Someone whispers next to Byakuya.

"I am not sure but I do not like it".

"Looks suspicious like maybe he's putting the moves on her. You should go over there and show him whose boss".

Byakuya's murderous intent is spewing from him in waves about to do just that at this point. He's about to do just that until he hears chuckling and now he wonders who is goading him on. He turns to look at the culprit who happens to be smiling devilishly.

"Isshin…" Byakuya narrows his eyes and that just makes Isshin laugh harder.

"I hear Otousan. I don't want you to get in any trouble because of me. Don't ask anymore please and thanks for helping me Renji-Nii".

"You're welcome but how will you get to the bottom of it"?

"I think she's trying to tell me". Yuzu looks to see Isshin running in their direction away from Byakuya who seems to be angry.

"So there you are my sweet Princess! Otousan was looking for you everywhere. Hi moocher". He pats Renji's head.

Renji rolls his eyes and stands up. "I better touch base with my Captain see you later Yuzu". Yuzu smiles and waves as he does the same to her.

"Otousan I am truly sorry". Yuzu bows to Isshin. "I really didn't mean to hit you that hard. I am glad you are okay. Can you forgive me"?

"But of course my sweet Princess. Otousan is proud of how strong you are let's not forget clever". He hugs her. "You can tell Otousan anything. Tell me is something wrong? I know it has to do with Captain Seaweed for brains over there". Isshin means Byakuya.

Yuzu shakes her head. "Thanks Otousan but I can handle it. Don't blame him it is me". She kisses his cheek and hugs him. "Can we go now I am hungry"?

Isshin nods and grabs her hand ready to join the other two whom seem to be arguing about something.

* * *

><p>Ichigo has actually fallen asleep. Rukia and Shiro are now making their way back to them. Shira and Zangetsu are off by the water.<p>

Rukia is holding his hand.

"Aw look how cute Strawberry looks". Rukia stares down at Ichigo. Shiro glares at him.

"He's a lazy King is what he is". Shiro makes sure no one is around. "I don't blame him for being tired we sure had a workout". He shoves his tongue down her throat which has visible love marks.

Rukia doesn't fight the kiss instead she melts into it until she hears coughing. They pull apart to see Ichigo rubbing his eyes though they clearly show annoyance.

"I think we have to go now I feel a pull". Ichigo breaks the silence.

Rukia blushes a little just thinking Ichigo saw them kissing and Kami knows what else. "I feel it too guess it's time to go".

Ichigo stands up. Rukia grips Shiro's hand a little tighter. "I'll see you soon". She tip toes to kiss his lips and He doesn't deepen the kiss. It is a simple pressure of lips coming together. The kiss itself is warm and meaningful he does not want to cheapen it. Oh how the mighty have fallen.

"I know the King has promised to let me out and play". Shiro wickedly smiles at Ichigo.

"Don't remind me". Ichigo mumbles thinking on their past agreement.

Shira and Zangetsu return. Shira's hand is ghosting over her lips almost touching them and fixing her clothes. She looks a bit flustered.

The group looks at them intently but none utter a word. They all bid farewell and soon fade out.

"You old dog did you learn a new dirty trick"? Shiro looks at him.

"Actually the trick is as old as time itself. I merely tailored it to her liking". Zangetsu smirks at Shiro.

"There's hope for you yet old man"! Shiro and Zangetsu high five each other then look around glad no one is around to witness their bonding moment…how lame.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo are still in their same positions when they return.<p>

"Wow that was intense". Rukia is the first to snap out of it.

"Intense is not the word for it". Ichigo leans in and kisses her senseless. Rukia leans forward into him accepting his sensual kiss.

He pulls back a little. "Even if he is me I still feel jealous. I can't help it you are mine and mine alone". Ichigo huskily tells her that. "Yet I know how he feels about you and he would protect you over everyone else including me…"

"And he is you, baka. I love all of you". Rukia brings down his head towards hers. "Shiro was really hurting and it was not his fault just like it's not yours". Rukia's eyes become glossy.

"Rukia…" Ichigo hugs her tightly burying her head into the crook of his neck. They are in a sitting position

There is knocking at the door. Ichigo becomes dead weight since he doesn't want to move.

"Ichigo it will not go away". Rukia laughs clearing her tears away.

Ichigo lazily stands up and shuffles over to the door sitting her on the couch.

"Kurosaki residence how can I help you"?

"It is me Ichigo".

"Byakuya don't you have keys"? Ichigo opens the door for him.

"Yes I do but I did not want to interrupt anything". He leisurely walks in, takes off his shoes and looks at the mess of food more like Rukia's junk fest.

"Hi Nii-Sama excuse the mess Ichigo is a pig". Ichigo's mouth is gaping open as he points at her. "Ichigo close your mouth flies will set up camp in there".

Byakuya sighs and rolls his eyes. "Rukia I know of your horrendous choice for food consumption do not blame it on Ichigo. I am surprised the files have not set up a colony in your stomach". Byakuya sits on the couch next to her.

"Hah finally justice"! Ichigo fists bump with Byakuya and now it is Rukia who has her mouth wide open in pure shock.

"I need to converse with Ichigo first". Ichigo looks at Byakuya after he says that.

"We can go to my old man's study". Byakuya stands up and follows him. Rukia glaring at the both of them continues to eat her pizza and chips while picking up some of the mess or so she pretends. Once the door is shut Rukia tip toes over and leans her ear to the door.

Byakuya and Ichigo sit down in the study.

"Ichigo...I have no words that could possibly ease your wounds. The truth is I never should have let you go it alone that night. You walked right into an ambush". Ichigo looks him straight in the grey eyes.

"I tried to convince myself that you were wrong for Rukia because you were human. I in reality did not want my sister to get a broken heart because that is all I've ever known". Byakuya slightly smiles as his eyes glisten giving them a dark glow but they also look exhausted.

"Being an uncle, being a brother in law was never in any of my plans until you came along Kurosaki, Ichigo. I hate that I failed at both terribly. That tragedy is not your fault or Rukia's. You protected someone very precious to me and I am truly sorry I could not return in kind".

Ichigo shakes his head and tries to rub away the tears teasing his orbs.

"Know that no one else can be my brother in law or the father of my nephew and nieces…but you".

Ichigo cannot believe what he just heard. On the other side of the door Rukia slid down the wall crying at her Nii-Sama's heartwarming words.

"Thanks Byakuya it really means a lot coming from you". Ichigo stands up and extends a hand to Byakuya who accepts. Ichigo pulls him up and hugs him tightly. "It wasn't your fault either Byakuya".

Who would have guessed these two could build such a relationship? Byakuya slowly brings up his arms and returns the hug. Rukia runs inside and jumps onto her Nii-Sama. It is so fast and hard Byakuya topples over dragging Ichigo down with him pinning him to the floor in the process.

Rukia is hugging the stuffing out of Byakuya. "Thank you so much Nii-Samaaa…" Rukia sobs out like a little girl. "I love you so much Niii-Samaaa…"

"Hai, hai I do too". He pats Rukia's head awkwardly since he has to reach around himself.

"I'd hate to break up the sibling love fest but I sort of can't breathe here". Ichigo's voice sounds strained.

Ichigo is faced down supporting Byakuya and Rukia's weight.

Byakuya sits up causing Rukia to fall off with a thud. "We have to be careful to not injure the family jewels".

Byakuya helps Ichigo stand up. Rukia wiping her happy tears looks at Ichigo. In unison Rukia and Ichigo both say…

"…FAMILY JEWELS"?

Byakuya fixes his clothes. He is wearing Slim Mid Rise Zip Cotton Straight Casual dark grey Pants, a tucked in navy blue polo shirt with white thin stripes going across it, a white thin belt with white comfy casual shoes which are by the door so he has slippers on at the moment. He slides his hands into the pockets.

"It is both your faults I have a room full of things for kids and I got used to the idea of being an uncle…so hurry up and make me one again. Do not mistake me the twins you were expecting will always be a part of me and can never be replaced...now back to business, get her knocked up like before without proper protocol".

Rukia and Ichigo look at each other again and in unison say…

"…KNOCKED UP"?

Byakuya rolls his eyes. "Excellent and now that we are on the same page nail her good but not before Rukia returns to Soul Society with me".

Once again in unison…

"NAIL HER GOOD"?

"Stop that you two are freaking me out. It is unsettling how you two are in synch. I see I have nothing to worry about though. Ichigo wear something a little less revealing you have love marks all over your neck. You also have nail marks trailing down your back".

Ichigo recovers from the shock of being instructed on getting Rukia pregnant then put on display because Rukia cannot control her hands or wickedly talented mouth.

Ichigo looks in the mirror and sees reddish/purplish spots in three separate places on his neck. He lifts his sleeveless t-shirt to reveal welts all over his back. Ichigo narrows his eyes and turns to look at Rukia. Well what a surprise his sex crazed nymph ran from the scene of the crime.

Rukia clearly ten shades redder stands next to Byakuya. "Why do I have to return? Am I in trouble"?

Byakuya shakes his head. "There is a reason why we went looking for you and knew who was behind the disgruntled plan". Ichigo has now joined them and Byakuya explains how Suzumi was Miyako's loyal servant.

Rukia eye's are about to pop. "Suzumi even had changed the results Doctor Hashimoto had for you". Byakuya has a serious face. Ichigo notices the change.

"You mean I do not…" Rukia trails off.

"What is going on"? Ichigo asks.

"It seems when Rukia had some tests done the fake results were that she had what…Hisana died from".

"Rukia you had such a test done and didn't tell me"? Ichigo looks visibly upset.

"I did not know either. I found out because of Suzumi's confession. It was all part of Miyako's elaborate scheme to destroy Rukia's will to live". Byakuya chimes in.

"Since when did you know Rukia"? Ichigo asks and Rukia answers it was around the time the whole group had gone to get her from Soul Society and thought she was dead by Byakuya's dirty trick.

"You mean since you woke up after the time skip? You thought you were dying and failed to inform me"? Ichigo's voice slowly rises as he speaks.

"Well I thought I was going to die by trading places with Senna and you would all forget me anyway. That was part of the deal".

"For fucks sake Rukia! What if you really would have been sick? Ugh I cannot believe you"! Ichigo starts to pace around angry.

Byakuya feels as if he opened up a new can of worms.

"Ichigo admit it your still angry I kept everything from you"! Rukia knows Ichigo needs to get this out in the open too if they truly want to get better from all the bad crap.

"How can I not be? You decided to die on your own to protect me! But do you know what is even worse? The thought this fucked up plan would have worked and you would be lost to me forever! How do I know this shit won't happen again? How can I trust you"?

Ichigo wants to pull out his hair in frustration as he grips his head tightly. This is a part of the core problem that she so easily lied and manipulated him, everyone, and that everything happened just to save him. Masaki did the same thing died to protect him. Zangetsu his own power to protect sacrificed her to protect him.

He is trying to catch his breath as he sits back onto the couch looking absolutely afraid. Byakuya gives Rukia an angry glare. Well so much for her Nii-Sama helping. He has not forgiven her for that either.

"I'll be upstairs". Byakuya pats Ichigo's back and walks upstairs.

Rukia kneels in front of Ichigo. His head is cradled by his hands as they are still gripping his hair tightly. His arms are resting on his legs. His back hunched forward and he looks so heartbreakingly vulnerable.

She scoots between his legs and wraps her arms around him protectively.

"Ichigo listen to me. I know now what I did was wrong". Rukia feels liquid wetting her. He is silently crying. "Ichigo my love I promise not to do something like that again. When things get tough we will figure things out together".

"I need for you to trust me again like you need to trust Zangetsu and most importantly yourself. I got my resolve back thanks to you. I know now without a doubt I deserve happiness, love, I deserve you and no one is going to take those precious treasures from me ever again".

"Ichigo I'll do anything you need me to do including give you time. I deserve for you to be angry but…" Rukia's voice cracks and Ichigo quickly wraps his shaking arms around her tightly pressing them together.

"Please forgive me my King…" Rukia is falling at the seams.

"No baby, please forgive me again for being hot headed. Shhh don't cry luv".

"Say you forgive me". Rukia whispers.

"You have forgiven me countless times and for something far worse. Of course I forgive you".

Rukia and Ichigo feel drained and not in a good way. This whole nightmare has been like the rollercoaster from hell. How could there be any more tears left to shed?

After they are able to calm down Rukia goes upstairs to fetch Byakuya. Ichigo is downstairs picking up the slight mess from Rukia's snack fest.

"Nii-Sama where are you"?

Rukia checks Ichigo's room and he's not there. He's not in the bathroom either. She notices the girls room is open and there is her Nii-Sama sleeping on Yuzu's bed. He is face up with one arm across his waist the other resting on the bed, his legs planted on the floor.

No one knows but Byakuya has not been sleeping or eating much. He is totally drained. Rukia walks over, gently lifts his legs careful not to wake him and places them on the bed, grabs a blanket from the linen closet and places it over him. He is so wiped out he doesn't even stir when Rukia touched him.

"Now that I think about it his eyes look tired. Oh Nii-Sama…" Rukia kisses his forehead and tucks him in, turns off the light and closes the door behind her.

Rukia walks back downstairs and finds Ichigo coming up from the basement. He is washing clothes and their bed sheets.

"Where's Byakuya"?

"Upstairs sleeping on Yuzu-Chan's bed. You know something it must be hard to be Nii-Sama. He has so much responsibilities with the Family, is the Captain of the sixth Division, charity work and on top of everything else trying to pick up my mess". Rukia looks sad.

"My Nii-Sama doesn't even have time for himself. He cannot even sort out his feelings for…" Rukia trails off again.

"Rukia what were you going to say"? Rukia grabs her neglected slice and stuff it into her mouth. Now his simple curiosity is turned up a notch.

"Rukia…" Ichigo tries to face her put she turns away eating her slice. "Rukia now I know something is up. Why are you not telling me? Byakuya does charity"? Ichigo is pleasantly surprised.

Rukia stuffs chips into her already full mouth. Rukia swallows it all down with some strawberry pop. "Nii-Sama is quite charitable it is just a side of him no one really knows about". Rukia says it rather proudly.

"He didn't tell you either, did he"?

"Nope, not at all. I overheard a conversation with Takuto and that's the only reason I know. He is a very private person".

"So who does Byakuya need to sort out feelings for"? Ichigo takes deliberate steps towards Rukia as she backs away slowly towards the staircase.

Rukia shoves more chips into her mouth and shrugs for an answer.

"Kuchiki soon to be Kurosaki, Rukia you are a terrible liar".

Rukia chokes on the chips and she drops the bags. Ichigo immediately diminishes the space between them. Rukia is coughing but not in danger of really choking to death. Ichigo hits her back gently and grabs his bottle of water.

"Here dummy drink this and stop stuffing your face so fast".

Rukia nods and appreciatively accepts the water. She clears her throat.

"Thanks Strawberry but um did you really say 'soon to be Kurosaki, Rukia'"?

Ichigo nods and the next thing he knows Rukia leaps into his unsuspecting but agile strong arms. Of course they catch her like always.

Rukia is kissing all over his neck and over his G-spot and yes Kurosaki, Ichigo has one and it's under his earlobe. That is why Rukia attacks his neck without mercy. The young man holding her up by her bum back peddles into the wall for support and here comes hickey number four.

Her legs are firmly around his waist and his soldier is standing in attention. He growls like the King of the jungle and Ichigo really wonders if Byakuya will wake up and be traumatized from her screams because he's about to claim her again.

Ichigo has one hand grabbing her tush the other is fisting her hair as she relentlessly attacks his neck. Rukia takes one hand and starts to lower his sweats. In this position is how they are caught by Yuzu and Isshin.

Rukia and Ichigo only notice because Isshin starts to talk.

"Well kids this is probably how you were conceived"! To their horror he is recording it on his cell. How long have they been standing there?

Rukia once again gets dropped on her tush as Ichigo just drops her like a sack of potatoes to chase Isshin around.

"Gomen Onee-San, it's my fault. I really wanted to see you and make sure you are alright".

Rukia stands up with Yuzu's help. "It's alright Yuzu-Chan thanks for caring about me so much". Rukia hugs Yuzu tightly.

"I can tell something is wrong Yuzu-Chan. Tell your Onee-San everything". Rukia looks at Ichigo chasing Isshin around the table. He looks like a predator ready for the kill. His hands are holding onto the chair and he is swaying sideways as Isshin does the same. The two fools are waiting to see which one will move first and in which direction.

"Lets us go to Ichigo's room". Rukia pulls Yuzu's hand as they head upstairs. "I hope they do not wake up Nii-Sama". Yuzu's eyes practically bulge out.

"Byakuya-Sama is here"? Rukis nods at her.

"He is actually sleeping on your bed. Come on let's take a peek". They open the door quietly.

"He looks so adorable". Yuzu smiles and tiptoes over to get her stuffed Seaweed Ambassador. She places it by his left arm which seems to be reaching for something. He is turned onto his side. They tiptoe out and close the door.

They make it to Ichigo's room. Yuzu starts playing with her dress as Rukia waits patiently for her to talk.

"Right now you should be resting not worrying about me Onee-San, Nii-Chan too".

Rukia smiles and cups Yuzu's face. "We are family remember? We share burdens as well as accomplishments". Yuzu smiles and sighs. "I wonder where I heard that before"? Rukia places a thumb to her lips.

Yuzu giggles and raises her hand. She then explains what is happening to her and how she had a falling out with Byakuya not really knowing the reason.

"Nii-Sama spoke to you like that? From what I can tell it is in relation to that necklace". Yuzu nods agreeing with her. "Still it is unacceptable and don't worry I will help you get to the bottom of it".

"No I do not want you to get involved Onee-San. I believe you should focus on yourself to heal emotionally and physically. It is enough to know you are here for me and I love you for that and much much more".

"Oh Yuzu I love you too. I really am lucky and I'll always be here for you and if you change your mind I will help any way I can but are you sure this spirit is not hurting you"?

Yuzu shakes her head stating that she isn't.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Nii-Sama has changed a lot though and it is thanks to the Kurosaki's". Rukia explains to Yuzu what Byakuya had said to Ichigo about getting her pregnant. Yuzu starts to laugh immediately with a tinge shade of pink in her cheeks.

"Thank you Onee-San for sharing with me and taking care of me so much. I agree with Byakuya -Sama, you too should get a move on it"! Rukia doesn't even blush this time.

"It is in no shape or form to replace the previous angels". Yuzu touches her own chest and Rukia knows what she means and understands Yuzu perfectly. Rukia places a hand over hers to let her know she does not get offended.

"I really want Byakuya-Sama to treat us as his family and with me maybe a little bit more…" Yuzu and Rukia flinch as they hear something crashing loudly downstairs. Yuzu couldn't finish the sentence.

"I better check on those two before they destroy the house". Rukia cups Yuzu's face and realizes her eyes look tired. "Are you sure you're alright"?

Yuzu nods. Rukia does not seem convinced but Ichigo's sudden yelp makes her run downstairs. Yuzu makes her way to her bed room. Byakuya must really be tired to sleep through all that noise. She closes the door and sits on Karin's bed feeling tired herself.

Yuzu yawns and finds sleep seducing her into bed. "May-be just...a small nap…" Yuzu closes her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Dream sequence:<em>

_Byakuya is storming his estate. It is raining, thundering, loud and dark like the heavens are in tune with his feelings. He had snapped at everyone since sunrise. He makes it to his room not even realizing Akemi had followed him._

"_He is so angry but I wonder why? Well you should know it has been like this for the last couple of days. Didn't __Shirogane-San tell you it is because the Kuchiki elders found another wife for him? You cannot blame him. His wife was just recently buried and don't forget they did not want her as a wife to begin with". _

_Akemi is talking to herself in the second person again._

_She jumps upon hearing something's crashing around. Akemi cannot stand this anymore it is killing her to see him in such pain and distress. Without a delay she barges into his room. There are things like books, scriptures, a mirror, candles and things of that nature tossed carelessly all over the place. A small desk and chair are lying on the ground. Did the storm come inside? Of course not it is the deeply wounded man that caused this mess._

_Byakuya tosses one more object to the wall. It is __a dark blue heart shaped sapphire with a white gold chain and many tiny white diamonds surrounding the sapphire. Akemi without a second thought hugs him tightly from behind. Byakuya is too shocked to move. His chest is rising and falling from exertion._

"_No more, please no more Kuchiki-Sama"! Akemi is crying her grip around his waist tightens. "Please stop hurting yourself! It is hurting me too"!_

_Byakuya looks down at her tiny hands holding him and trembling as they do so. Byakuya tries to bring his hands up to place them over hers but instead they hang loosely at his sides. _

"_Why…why do you keep coming? I treat you inhumanely as I do everyone else…so why"? Byakuya is fixated on looking at the weeping skies through the window._

"_You are__ my Taichou…" Akemi takes a deep breath… "Watashinoōjisama (My Prince in Japanese) and I am your humble but loyal servant". Byakuya's eyes widen and then become angry._

"_So that's what it is". Byakuya roughly pries her arms from him. "You want what every other woman wants from me. My bed my title my wealth and power! You want to replace my wife"!_

_Akemi shakes her head. "Nothing is further from the truth! I could never do or think such vile things"._

"_It all makes sense now the way you follow me around the way you gained my trust by lending me your ears your shoulder. It is all a scheme"!_

"_No, no, no, I love you with all of my heart! I have in silence for so long since I met you! I care what you care about so Hisana-Sama was important to me too because she made you happy! My heart breaks for you"!_

_After blurting everything out she places her hands over her mouth and Byakuya turns around to face her completely shocked._

_Akemi is bowing and sits on her knees. "Gomenasai Kuchiki-Sama, I have no right this much I know to say such words or to feel such things towards you but I'm afraid the heart cannot be controlled. I will send a maid to pick up". Akemi runs out faster than the lightning illuminating the dark sky._

_The rest goes by in a fast blur to Yuzu. The maid handed the necklace to Akemi after she tidied up his room. Byakuya had slept in another room that night. The scene skips to Akemi appearing in Karakura town a few days after her inappropriate confession to him. Byakuya had been avoiding her and she was grateful for that._

_Akemi went to Urahara's while on business and had him repair the necklace Byakuya had thrown against the wall. It turns out on her way back a massive Hollow attacked some humans and Akemi went to take care of it. It had been a tricky Hollow and even though it died at the end sadly Akemi succumbed to the fatal wound inflicted by it. The cave was her final resting place. Her last words echo throughout the cave… (Chapter 53 for reference)_

_"Aishiteru…Kuchiki Taichou…Watashinoōjisama…"(I love you Kuchiki, Taichou, my Prince)_

_End of dream sequence:_

* * *

><p>Yuzu wakes up to a very concerned Byakuya sitting next to her on Karin's bed. Yuzu has long trails of tears coming down her cheeks. Byakuya's heart is breaking looking at her cry. Yuzu looks around feeling confused and disoriented making Byakuya worry more. Yuzu blinks her eyes rapidly and faints.<p>

"Yuzu, Yuzu please wake up"! Byakuya cups her face and finds her pulse to make sure she is alright. Her heartbeat is a little fast and she's cold to the touch. He is debating what he should do.

Yuzu starts coming around as her eyes flutter open. Byakuya waits for Yuzu to look at him and when she does it is green orbs looking back at him.

"Yu-zu…"

Yuzu shakes her head softly. "Gomenasai, Kuchiki-Sama, it is Akemi-San". Byakuya looks confused and surprised. She looks like Yuzu sounds like Yuzu but her manner of speaking in reference to herself is not. Her eyes and her Reiryoku do not belong to her it belongs to Akemi.

"Higurashi is that you how is this possible"?

"I am not too sure. I believe somehow I came into her body. Why I cannot answer that either".

"Your Reiryoku disappeared many years ago. You were declared dead…but I always had my doubts". Byakuya is truly confused the last time he saw her he was angry but when they pronounced her dead it stung.

Yuzu meaning Akemi sits on the floor with her knees tucked underneath her legs like she always did when addressing him.

"Hai, I died many years ago but my spirit could not pass on. I have lingered about and oddly enough I have not developed a spirit chain or a hole".

"All this time you have wandered"?

"Yes restless stuck between limbo and Karakura town. Something about Yuzu-Chan pulled me towards her something about her soul that speaks to me. Who knew it would lead me to Kuchiki-Sama".

Byakuya still seems to not be able to grasp the situation.

"But after inhabiting this body I believe I understand why it is Yuzu. We feel the same about you". Akemi raises her head to look into his eyes. "I need for you to understand Kuchiki-Sama, why I came to Karakura the day I died".

Byakuya cannot look away but cannot speak either so he listens quietly.

"That stormy night when I confessed my feelings and you were so upset the necklace you had bought for Hisana-Sama broke. The maid found it and I decided to come here to fix it with a merchant. I knew how much that necklace meant to you. I also know that due to Hisana-Sama's premature death you didn't have a chance to give it to her". Akemi's eyes are glistening.

"I also know how much pain you were in". Byakuya eyes are soft and saddened. "I wanted to surprise you and return it to you but alas it was not meant to be. In the end I failed and died in the cave Yuzu-Chan took you to".

Byakuya shuts his eyes in understanding and feels like a huge "ass hole" like Yuzu called him.

"I sort of guided Yuzu-Chan there. She dug a hole and found the necklace and that is also my final resting place. I wanted to give you the necklace so that you could bury it with Hisana-Sama but I failed. I wanted for you to forgive me".

Byakuya takes his right hand and wipes off her tears. "Byakuya-Sama…you should not…I…"

Byakuya interrupts. "You did this for me once. You also saw my hidden pain you listened and took my harsh behavior". Byakuya lifts her up to her feet and hugs her. "You died for me for Hisana. I repaid you with horrid assumptions in kind. I am the one who does not deserve forgiveness".

"It is I who failed you as your Taichou as your friend as a man. Please forgive me Akemi". She cries really hard while holding tightly on to his back. It feels like a lifetime until she is able to stop crying.

"Byakuya-Sama, you are so kind…" Yuzu's voice is now like Akemi's… "I have nothing to forgive but if you want to remember me then do me one favor". Akemi pulls back and looks at him. Byakuya's eyes cannot believe it. It is Akemi now standing in front of him still in his arms.

"Remember me by loving again. You still have so much to give. Do it without regrets and do it honestly, completely. All that love Hisana-Sama gave you pay it forward and that is the way to honor and remember her wholeheartedly".

Akemi hugs him tightly one more time. "I can go now in real peace, with so much love and I can be reborn knowing you will be happy. Arigato, Aishiteru…Kuchiki Taichou…Watashinoōjisama…"

Akemi tiptoes to gently brush her lips against his. Byakuya applies enough pressure to make it memorable. It is the least he can do is what he thinks.

"Arigato for loving and taking care of me all of this time and this is not goodbye Higurashi, Akemi".

Akemi bows at Byakuya. "Hai Byakuya-Sama and treasure Yuzu-Chan, she's a keeper and...do not fight your heart". Akemi glows light bright blue before disappearing with the calm wind blowing softly through the window.

Yuzu collapses backwards but Byakuya catches her just in time. He places her down on her bed. Yuzu is breathing rather harshly and feels cold to the touch. Yuzu's skin is pale and her teeth are chattering. Byakuya gently pushes her into a sitting position and sits behind her.

He begins to rub her arms and works her fingers too trying to add body heat. He also pours his Reiryoku into her as well. He brings up the blanket and continues to provide warmth. His head is resting on the crown of her head.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Rukia and Ichigo are making their way to Yuzu's room. Ichigo is holding an ice pack atop his head with a cut on his bottom lip. He is clearly irritated. Isshin aka "goat face" gave him the slip and all he got to show for it was a lump on the head.<p>

The closet was a co-conspirator with Isshin. As Ichigo was just about to catch the perverted father all the contents inside of the mini storage closet came crashing onto Ichigo's poor unsuspecting body.

"Ichigo you should know better than to chase him around when he's in grandpa mode".

"I swear I'll get that footage. He's gonna have to come out sooner or later from his bedroom, damn pervert".

Rukia turns to face Ichigo. "Does it hurt a lot"? Rukia tugs him down closer to her and starts healing him. Ichigo is feeling tingles all over his body.

Rukia smiles at him as he's slightly moaning at the sensations running through him. Ichigo taps her on the lips softly showing his appreciation. He really doesn't want to deepen the kiss since his cuckoo father is on the prowl.

She kisses his head one last time before opening the door quietly thinking Byakuya is sleeping. The view placed right in front of them made Ichigo's jaw drop open. Byakuya is lying down with yuzu spread over him. His hands are around her waist as Yuzu's hands are tucked in between his chest and hers.

Rukia's eyes are wide as she turns to look at Ichigo. Rukia can clearly see a vein twitching over his brow. Yuzu having great timing nuzzles Byakuya's neck and he sort of shifts from the light breathing felt on his neck.

Yuzu shifts higher so that their middles are pressed together this move provokes a slight moan from Byakuya and his hold around her waist tightens. The whole scene looks like one of those cliché teenage horror movies where innocent sleeping turns into an all out freak fest. Well not on Ichigo's watch!

"BY-A-KU-YA, GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PERVERTED BASTARD"!

Authors note: Hi my wicked ones! I apologize for not posting sooner and it's not long either. I hope you guys do not find it that boring. =( I have started classes and it is intense! X_X I feel exhausted and my brain feels fried over twice. Lol Anyhow please be understanding with me, ne?

I have to thank my wicked reviewers =D

QT, Guest and yes I agree that Ruks needs to love him completely. Shiro did come into the picture due to Ichigo rescuing Rukia from execution. I think people forget that they are the same person. =) TKZ, RIKU and last but not least Liizzii whom has caught up pretty quickly through my lengthy chapters and reviewed older ones too. I normally answer the review by pm unless if it is disabled hence I do it here. Thanks again for reviewing my wicked ones! =D Stick around I am not done with the story yet!

Special thanks to those who have alerted the story or favorite the story or me the author *v* big hugs for everyone! To those that read silently along thanks to you too!


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"BY-A-KU-YA, GET OFF MY SISTER YOU PERVERTED BASTARD"!

Yuzu and Byakuya wake up with a jolt. They both try to get adjusted to the light. Yuzu was enjoying the best sleep she's had in a long time. She rubs her eyes to push away sleep and soon enough her vision clears up. Rukia is holding Ichigo back and realizes her Nii-Chan's reaction has to do with her source of comfort.

Byakuya actually stiffens up feeling Ichigo's clear intent of murder. He looks down and finds Yuzu looking back at him. They feel as if they are in their own little world.

Ichigo starts walking in and dragging Rukia as if she were a rag doll.

"Did you not hear the first time? Fine I'll repeat it again! BY-A-KU-YA GET OFF…" That is as far as Ichigo can get out before wham right upside the head.

Yuzu hurled a book square at Ichigo's head. He stumbles back as Rukia steadies him.

"The girl has quite an arm and aim". Isshin pats Ichigo's shoulder sympathetically.

"Y-y-you hit me"? Ichigo is asking his dangerous sister.

Byakuya loosens the grip around her waist to sit up and Yuzu pushes him back down.

"Now listen here Otousan and Nii-Chan. I have been always been content and happy with whatever you all decided. Do not misunderstand I have always been happy living that way". Yuzu smiles happily.

"I never asked for anything until now after realizing there is something I really desire. I even daydream about it when I am awake and I dream about it when I am sleeping". Yuzu looks up with conviction. "Allow me to court Byakuya-Sama".

There are three men with mouths wide open handing out invitations for flies to buzz in. Rukia winks at Yuzu and nods showing her approval.

"Y-y-you w-w-want to c-court h-him"? Ichigo asks stuttering and stunned. Yuzu nods for an answer. "But you can't do that AND it is the male whom is supposed to court"! Ichigo thinks he has valid points smugly he smirks. He really does not know his sister poor clueless fool.

Yuzu stands on the bed so she towers over everyone. "How dare you tell me I cannot? Yuzu points a finger at Ichigo. "A respectable man of Byakuya-Sama's stature demands to be courted just because you're not and are a runt deems you forfeit AND you are with Onee-San".

Byakuya smiles at the thought of her saying he is to be courted. It gives him such pride and Byakuya starts to feel scared. Only Hisana had brought out these feelings but not even she ever said he was worth that much.

Ichigo's mouth never went so wide. He cannot believe his little sister just called him a runt and beneath Byakuya. Oh where are those days of little sister worshipping her older Nii-Chan? I'll tell you where, with yesterday's trash and dumped into the landfill.

"Oh no don't bring her into this". Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest. "Runt…"? Ichigo still cannot believe it.

"Well why not? Onee-San is way older than you. She is a Shinigami too".

Ichigo narrows his eyes.

"S-so what? Rukia is the only exception. More importantly He is a Captain with responsibilities and a noble to boot. The last time I checked you're alive and not exceptions to the rule like me". It hurt to say that to his baby sister but that's just it Yuzu is his baby sister and will always be no matter how old and grey she will become.

It got so quiet you could hear a pin drop mostly because it is facts that Ichigo brought up. Byakuya tends to put duty ahead of everything and Ichigo will never forget he chose the establishment and laws before his own sister. Ichigo has a lot of respect and dare even say love for Byakuya but he refuses to put his baby sister in the middle of all that political crap.

Yuzu looks determined and sure when she looks at Ichigo. "I will graduate high school and take proper etiquette in nobility while here then go to Soul Society and continue to learn so that I can make him proud".

Byakuya's heart is thumping loudly and he wonders if anyone else can hear it. It is reminding him that his cold heart is not dead after all it was just in a state of abeyance. He very carefully places a hand to his chest. How presumptuous of Yuzu to say it as a statement. Byakuya grins unknowingly. Everyone else is shocked to say the least.

"Now that it is settled…so what you are saying is that Byakuya-Sama should give his consent so that you could get his younger sister knocked up"?

Ichigo's eyes widen. Since when did his little sister grow into such a bit** a smart one at that.

"Yuzu you do not get to make that decision. It isn't a fun pass where you could travel back and forth. Soul Society is not very lenient or flexible with laws. And what of Karin and goat face and your friends"?

"I have to admit it will be difficult but I am determined and capable. I know that I must follow my heart and trust that my family will understand and accept my decision. I also believe that thanks to a very brave loving Nii-Chan the Kurosakis can get a little special treatment".

Ichigo cannot help but feel pride for her inner strength he always knew she was the strongest among the siblings. It takes great courage to play the role she took on day in and out with a bright smile and releasing ultimate sunshine from her aura. Rukia wipes a tear or two at Yuzu's bravery and love.

"You are ready to die"? Ichigo wants to bite his own tongue off but he has to make sure Yuzu understands without a doubt what she would be giving up.

"Yes I am willing to die just as you are for Onee-San so stop trying to deter me because that dear Nii-Chan makes you A BIG FAT ORANGE HEADED HYPOCRITE"! Everyone flinches again at the rise in pitch in her voice. "…Besides Otousan already gave Byakuya-Sama his blessings".

Ichigo looks at his father in disbelief.

"How did you know Otousan's sneaky clever little princess"? Isshin asks Yuzu with an amused grin.

"I have my ways I am a Kurosaki after all". Rukia high fives Yuzu.

Ichigo looks back and forth between the two. Ichigo with realization points an accusing finger at Rukia.

"You knew"? Rukia is a terrible liar and Ichigo is always the first to call her on it so Rukia backs away looking mighty guilty. "Oh for the love of Kami".

Rukia knows she's in for it later on. "And you…" Ichigo points at Isshin… "You are supposed to be her 'Otousan', where are your parenting skills"?

"As if I have a choice". Isshin points at Yuzu. "My sweet princess has threatened to get rid of me for him besides you're supposed to lead by example".

"Me, are you saying this is my fault because I'm with 'your third daughter'"?

"If the Zanpakuto fits then…" Isshin's smug face is irritating Ichigo even further.

"That doesn't even make sense". Ichigo is in Isshin's face now as they bicker on. "If you want to blame anyone blame yourself. You a dead man prowled on our poor unsuspecting Okasan! Leading by example my foot"!

"Don't you bring Masaki into this besides she seduced me! Why don't you give up Rukia-Chan then if your sister can't date the old perverted dead man"! Isshin is talking like a little kid and sticks out his tongue making loud slurping sound as spit flies out of his mouth.

Ichigo and Isshin are now wrestling on the ground and yelling incoherent words all over the place. Yuzu has lost all patience and does the only thing that's ever really worked when the two buffoons go at it.

Yuzu starts to cry and loud so it's above the noise. Ichigo and Isshin stop mid struggle.

"Forget it! I don't want Byakuya-Sama related to a family like this"! Yuzu's sobbing out the words. "It would be embarrassing and beneath him to be part of such a cir-cusss…! I'm not good enough anyway"!

Yuzu drops to her knees on the bed her legs a little spread out. Byakuya is now angry he had been quiet not really knowing what to say but seeing her talk about herself or them like that stabs him deep inside.

Byakuya moves to grab her but Yuzu quickly extends her hand out behind her to still him. No one can see what she did and Byakuya reluctantly stays put.

"Don't cry Otousan's sweet princess"! Isshin runs over and hugs her. "Oh I'm a big fat failure for an Otousan"! Isshin starts blubbering like a fool.

Ichigo gets up quickly from the floor and kneels in front of the bed. "I am so sorry Yuzu. You have to understand me. You and Karin are very important to me and I just want to protect you from hardships and further pain". Ichigo sighs. "I'm not good at this stuff but you are definitely worth more than all the riches on this earth".

"Your Nii-Chan is right my sweet princess. We can change and make you proud. I give you my permission on courting that man…besides he should be so lucky that you want him. Know that I love you". Isshin kisses her head.

"I will give you my full support and please forgive my stupidity. I just love you very much and want the very best for you". Ichigo grabs her hand.

"Thank you Otousan, Nii-Chan, I love you both just the way you are so there's no need to change. Our family is unique and full of love…and thanks for the support". Yuzu pulls them both into a tight hug as she sniffles.

Ichigo and Isshin stand up.

"Byakuya you have my blessing once again but… 'Every breath you take and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take I'll be watching you…'" Isshin forms a v with his index finger and middle finger pointing to his eyes then towards Byakuya as he sings the song. He continues to walk out of the room singing the rest of it.

Everybody basically shakes their head knowing a serious moment with Isshin never lasts for very long. Yuzu rubs her eyes wiping away the tears still sniffling.

"Byakuya you and I need to have a conversation later on but now you must make it clear to Yuzu whether you are willing to go through with this". Ichigo takes Rukia by the hand and walks out.

Yuzu stands up and closes the door. She walks back to the bed and falls on the bed sniffling. Yuzu suddenly starts to make a sound which is muffled since she is face down. Her legs are swinging in the air.

Byakuya out of concern turns her gently and she is laughing out loud. Yuzu is clutching her sides as she carries on.

"I do not understand". Byakuya is puzzled at her sudden change in mood.

"Gomenasai, Bya-kuya-Sama…it was my way to get what I want". Yuzu exhales loudly trying to get calm.

"That whole thing was an act"? Yuzu nods at him. "I did not think you of all people could do something like that". There is a hint of disappointment and surprise in his voice.

Yuzu sits up and kneels on the bed sensing this. "Gomenasai, it is just that I want to have a proper chance. I know they think of you as one of the family already they just needed a push in the right direction".

"That is something conniving and deceitful…" Yuzu lowers her head… "Yet astute and effective maybe I could learn similar strategies".

Yuzu looks up with a smile and jumps on him pushing him back. Byakuya sits up and puts her at arm's length.

"I have to apologize for treating you inappropriately my behavior was appalling. I saw that necklace and it brought so many unpleasant memories".

"Don't apologize, I know Byakuya-Sama. Akemi-San allowed me to peek into her mind and after listening to you I understand. You thought she stole it out of spite because you wouldn't return her feelings".

Byakuya closes his eyes. "I planned to give it to Hisana shortly before she died but time was not forgiving".

"Byakuya-Sama…"

"The truth is Akemi was a good eighth seat. She was always gentle and kind ready to help others yet was reliable and strong at the same time. I knew I could trust her from the moment we met and still towards the end I was so clouded by grief I believed her a thief a vulture like others".

Yuzu listens intently she wants to hug him but does not dare break his voiced private thoughts.

"I could see she had feelings for me I knew they were honest but I could not return her feelings. She was there for me in a very difficult time and as a friend I am grateful. I closed myself off completely after Hisana's death. To be completely honest after Hisana love was not plausible".

Yuzu feels her heart shatter into a million pieces like Senbonzakura's petals as they scatter about. If someone as terrific as Akemi could not get his heart what chance does she have, insignificant and frail with nothing but dreams.

Wait, what if he only had some type of feelings for her because Akemi was invading her body? Yuzu is grimacing and hope has finally died from the pain. Byakuya lifts her face by gently grabbing her chin. Yuzu's eyes seem to glow with unshed tears, her face is flushed and her lips are in a slight pout.

Their eyes connect and he is looking at her as if trying to decipher an old riddle.

"Love was not plausible...until now". Yuzu's heart starts to piece back together and dare say hope coming back to life. "I do not know how this happened. You have achieved something no one has been able to. It scares me Kurosaki, Yuzu".

His hand cups her face and Yuzu leans into his touch. Byakuya slowly leans in and this time it is he who initiates the kiss. Their lips brush softly against each other as if applying too much pressure could break them.

Yuzu places her right hand on his left forearm as they apply a little more pressure. Soon it is not enough and Byakuya moves his hand to the nape of her neck. Yuzu takes this chance to lick his lips to gain entry and permission she got.

Their tongues brush, twirl and slide against each other. Byakuya brings his free arm and wraps it around her. Yuzu pushes up a little to put a leg around one of his to straddle him. Byakuya removes his hand from cupping her neck and places it on the bed to put him against the headboard. He is strong enough to lift them up together to do so.

Yuzu attacks his neck relentlessly. This brings out a low lusty grunt from Byakuya. He is quickly losing control and that is so unlike him. Yuzu in her own trance busy tasting his inviting neck over and over again. Byakuya slips his hand all over her bare back since she is wearing the strapless summer dress.

He pushes her back on the bed and he places himself in between her legs. Yuzu moans feeling his middle press into her core. Her hips grind up into his and this causes another growl from Byakuya. Their kissing is frenzied and desperate.

Byakuya with a frustrated growl pushes up into a sitting position panting for breath. His eyes are glazed with lust and seem to glow feral.

"We…need…to stop now pre-cious one". Every time Yuzu pushes into him by wrapping her legs tighter around his waist sends a jolt throughout their bodies.

"I don't want to". Yuzu's budding chest is rising and falling, her lips are swollen, her longer golden hair spread out and her eyes are darkened with lust. Byakuya is beyond scared now.

If they were alone in the house he would forget proper courting protocol. He would see how darker and dilated her pupils could become. He would see just how high of a pitch her voice could go. He would force her lungs to beg for oxygen.

Byakuya shakes the depraved thoughts out from his head. He gently removes her legs from his torso and stands up with much effort. Take away all the wonderful things he is feeling for the first time and yes when Hisana was alive their passion was not at full throttle.

Their intimacy was limited with duty, responsibilities, sickness and looking for Rukia. His body is wired and wound tighter then Omaeda's swimming speedos. Byakuya shakes his head yet again trying to rid his brain of the disturbing image.

"Yuzu are you sure this is the path you want to embark in"?

Yuzu sits up and wraps her arms around her knees.

"I know what my heart wants…it is you. I am young, sometimes naïve, to pushy among other things but I am loyal and loving. It is a little scary thinking about Soul Society and making a fool out of myself but most of all…" Yuzu takes a deep shaky breath… "Deathly afraid of shaming you and make things difficult for you and the Kuchiki clan so, so the real question is, are you willing to let me stay by your side and be patient? I promise to be a fast learner and follow whatever rules and laws there are".

"You are not afraid of dying? To have to give up your life here and give up things you have known all of your life"? Yuzu nods vigorously. "Ichigo was not being harsh nor lying. He was speaking the truth and even so you still want to take this path"? Yuzu nods again with certainty. "You never cease to amaze me precious one".

Yuzu smiles hoping he is willing to accept courting him. "I get that from my family I have a lot of examples. I think rules were made so the Kurosakis could break them". She chuckles trying to hide the nervousness waiting for his answer.

"I deny it, you courting me…" Yuzu feels her heart shatter all over again. Byakuya pushes Yuzu's longer hair behind her ears and looks directly into her eyes… "I will however, court you appropriately. That means no more Kevin-Kun's or Renji's public displays or…" Byakuya leans closer ghosting her lips… "Or anyone else with depraved intentions towards you. I do not share what is mine Kurosaki, Yuzu".

Yuzu is shaking from the sheer possession in his voice in a really good way. Yuzu's heart is not only whole again but much, much stronger than before. Yuzu's tears are flowing freely but they are happy ones.

Yuzu lunges into Byakuya's arms and manages to push him back on the bed. He cannot help but smile feeling her own smile on his chest as she hugs the living daylight out of him.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra and Jaeger are sitting on the spacious balcony. Ulquiorra is sipping on wine while Jaeger is drinking beer. The girls are preparing dinner. They have talked for a while.<p>

"I really don't understand. I have told liel that technically that incident never occurred. She is walking around depressed and is desperate to see Ichigo and Rukia". Jaeger takes another mouthful of beer.

"Technically it did. It is just that Senna and that Miyako woman were behind it". Renji had passed by and told them who was behind it all. "They were real to them they were so close to being parents. In their memories they know they existed once. You cannot just forget that".

"Human feelings are complex and unsettling to say the least. Liel see's it that way too. I just do not want her to suffer for something that was out of her control literally".

"Yes human feelings they are most unwelcome but when they do arrive…" Orihime chuckles along with Nel. The guys can hear them as they cook… "You never want that feeling to leave". Ulquiorra closes his eyes listening to his woman laugh basking in the sound.

"I never in a million eons thought you and I would be here talking like this and in the human world. I just can't understand this existence we have. I also never thought liel and me…"

Ulquiorra smirks in his direction. "Do not question existence it is futile and as for the liel situation embrace it. You and I should be dead and long forgotten but we're here none the less so relish it".

Jaeger smirks. "Hell yeah we should not be breathing but here we are while others…" Jaeger trails off.

Ulquiorra extends his glass and clinks it with Jaeger's beer. "Here is to them, gone but not forgotten, sleeping but freely soaring". Jaeger pushed against his glass and they both drank to their fallen comrades. They allowed themselves to feel the loss.

Their group was unorthodox and ferocious but oddly enough it worked for them. For so long it was all they knew Aizen their mentor and their undoing brought them together. It is weird to reflect and dare say miss them but it was all they had known so it is their right to mourn a little. At the same time they get to cherish the fact they got a second chance at life. Their comrades did not share the same fate.

The girls walk outside breaking up the feeling of melancholy in the air. The guys seem to be off in their own world staring off into the night sky.

"Hey boys why so heavy"? Nel asks as she takes Jaegers beer from him and drinks some.

"Just appreciating the night view". Ulquiorra answers as Orihime sits on his lap.

"It is beautiful tonight isn't it"? Orihime looks up at the stars and the moon.

"It sure is". Ulquiorra smiles but it is not the sky he is looking at but at his own constellation, Orihime. '_Yes it is really good to be alive'._ Ulquiorra keeps that part to himself.

* * *

><p>Renji comes out of the shower and puts on his boxer briefs. He walks over to the bed and sits next to Tatsuki careful not to wake her. The room is rather chilly so he pulls up the covers as if tucking her in. Renji sits up against the headboard deep in thought.<p>

Everything that has happened has put things in perspective. He doesn't want to lose a single precious moment. He doesn't know what to do. He is a Shinigami, he is death and thus living here in Karakura with Tatsuki whom is alive seems so farfetched.

He feels like the child in Inuzuri a district of Rukongai. Wanting and dreaming of things he could never have, always feeling like he was less than everyone. Not good enough, not strong enough, not smart enough it's a hell of a chip to have on a kid's shoulder.

But he became a Shinigami he proved he is strong, stronger than most actually, he proved he was smart enough, he proved he was better than good so why does he feel like he did then. Why can't he make being with Tatsuki a certainty?

Renji knows the answer life and death cannot coexist. True enough you cannot have one without the other but a single entity cannot be dead and alive at the same time. They each exist to balance the other but they cannot occupy the same space at once.

"_Shall I tell you the difference between you and me? It's level. It's like the story of the monkey trying to capture the moon. No matter how he struggles, it's just the moon's reflection on the water he sees. So he only sinks into the water. Time after time, he sinks"._

Renji shakes his head trying to get rid of those sobering words Byakuya had told him back when Rukia's execution was supposed to take place. He realized Byakuya was right and he was grateful to him for those words. It has served as a guide.

"How cruel…" He looks down at Tatsuki's peaceful face… "It seems I am not done chasing reflections, ne Captain"?

* * *

><p>Rukia can tell Ichigo is mad at her for not fessing up about Yuzu and Byakuya but she felt it wasn't her place. It would be betraying Yuzu's confidence in her.<p>

"Strawberry please, do not be angry with me". Ichigo continues to look at the TV in the living room.

"Rukia do you understand my baby sister is willing to die"? Ichigo continues to look at the slasher movie on the screen.

"Yes I do". Rukia sounds guilty.

"And how do you think goat face feels about this? He had tried to shield his family from all of this and yet we are knee deep in it".

Rukia completely understands it makes her feel worse.

"I don't want Yuzu to give up her life. She will be turning fifteen soon and has her whole life ahead of her. I feel like I failed her and Okasan".

"Ichigo you did not fail anyone. Yuzu-Chan has always felt your love and protection. Love is complicated and wonderful and it can come from the oddest places. Do…you…think Yuzu-Chan, Karin-Chan and Otousan feel the same way about me"?

Ichigo turned his head so fast he felt a crack. He was at her side in mere seconds.

"No they love you and understand besides it is different". He tilts her chin up so he could look at her.

"It is the same thing Ichigo. You were fifteen you have been through and seen things some people will never experience in their lifetime. We robbed you; no I robbed you of life teenage experiences. Dates, after school activities, parties and everything a teen should experience".

"Rukia don't say those things. My life is the way it should be. I have been able to see ghosts and sense stuff since I was young". He smiles at her and gets mere inches away from her lips.

"I do not need those kinds of experiences. My first everything is you. My real life started when I met you and I do not regret anything. I feel alive when I'm with you and being a substitute Shinigami gives me the strength to protect the ones I love".

"I feel torn Ichigo, Nii-Sama has found someone after Hisana that he cherishes. I can feel it and see it. You're right though Yuzu-Chan has her whole life ahead of her and she should live it to the fullest".

Rukia kisses his forehead and stands up. She heads to the stairs.

"Rukia where are you going"?

"I need to stop Nii-Sama and talk him out of ruining Yuzu-Chan's life".

"No don't…Rukia stop". Ichigo grabs her hand. "I have seen the change in your brother. I saw him shed tears for Yuzu, I saw him break down because he thought she would die". Rukia looks genuinely astonished.

"I know it sounds crazy but it's true. The signs were all there but I was too focused on you".

Rukia squeezes his hand. "I would be one hell of a hypocrite if I stood in their way. Yuzu deserves to be happy and Byakuya does too".

Rukia tugs his hand pulling him towards her playing with their intertwined fingers.

"You are amazing you know that"?

Ichigo smirks sexily at her. "Well what can I say? I was born with it". Rukia rolls her eyes but tugs him completely to her and kisses him silly.

* * *

><p>Chad and Uryu are sitting on their knees in a classy traditional restaurant. They are both wearing suits. Chad loosens up his tie a little. Uryu gives him an apologetic look. Ryūken comes in and sits across from them at the other end of the table.<p>

"I do apologize for being tardy but this was rather late notice".

"It is fine I did give you short notice. I appreciate you coming".

They have brought some sake. Ryūken eyes Uryu carefully after being thanked for meeting him.

"Uryu, we both know you do not invite me to eat out so let us get to the point, shall we"?

"Chichi, (word father)…" Chad grabs a hold of Uryu's hand under the table which Uryu appreciates and squeezes back… "I have something important to announce I…" Uryu gets cut off.

"Will you be taking over my position and abandon this silly Quincy crusade"?

"No…" Uryu gets cut off again.

"Then this conversation is over". Ryūken takes a sip of the sake then makes a motion to stand.

"Chichi, I am in love"! Chad looks at him surprised at the rise in his voice. Uryu surprises himself and squeezes Chad's hand again.

Ryūken sits back down fully. "Is it him"? Uryu nods at him for an answer. "Uryu whatever you do with your personal affairs does not involve me". He stands up and looks Chad square in the face.

"Maybe you could talk some sense into him and be sure to prepare yourself with an education as you will not soil our family reputation. You have the brawns prove you have intelligence and we will speak again".

Ryūken drinks the rest of the sake. "Time is money so I must be on my way but enjoy the meal it is on me". He walks out from the private room. Uryu and Chad both exhale.

"That went well". Uryu drinks the sake drink in one go. Chad just looks in amazement.

"That went well"?

Uryu nods at Chad. "Trust me that is as good as it is going to get coming from him. Thanks for coming with me".

"Well I did not get a chance to say anything. I did not want to be rude. I feel bad that I left you hanging".

"You didn't…" Uryu takes another shot of saké… "I am hungry let us order". Chad smiles and takes the cup away from him.

"I am so proud of you". Chad holds his face gently and softly brushes his lips against Uryu's. Chad pulls back still smiling at him as Uryu still has his eyes shut. Uryu opens them feeling the loss of warm lips. Before Chad can blink Uryu pounces on him totally violating his lips.

* * *

><p>Karin and shuhei have been talking about Soul Society, Karakura and sports. It is like they have compared notes and enjoying themselves.<p>

"Soul Society sounds intriguing". Karin takes a bite of her vanilla ice cream pop. Shuhei takes a bite from his banana flavored one. It took her about half an hour to convince him to eat it.

"It is but I believe the world of the living beats Soul Society hands down in being intriguing. This really tastes good". He inspects it as he takes another bite.

Karin cannot help but laugh at his astonishment. "I guess it is because you are from there and I am from here so we see each others as wondrous. How long are you staying here with us"?

"That I am not too sure of. I am under strict orders though". Shuhei takes a bite of the pop and Karin remains transfixed as he does so totally clueless like always.

"Why are you here? _Karin, stop looking at him like a piece of meat'"_. She scolds herself mentally.

"That is confidential and must remain so".

"You really take your responsibilities seriously". She smiles at him.

"Hai, what kind of Lieutenant would I be if I didn't? I do apologize if I came off rude to you". He bows at her.

"No, not at all I think it is honorable you do. Please don't apologize for that". She puts her hand to his shoulder to push him up. Karin takes her hand back feeling electricity throughout her body just from touching him there.

Shuhei straightens up. He scoots closer to Karin and taking his thumb wipes away some ice cream from the corner of her lower lip. Karin feels her heart skip a couple of beats. Blame her heart for what she is about to do.

Karin's tongue slips out and licks his thumb cautiously. Once her curious tongue darts back inside Shuhei pulls his hand back and licks his thumb. Karin's eyes open wide with a heavy blush realizing what she just did.

"You had a smidgen on your bottom lip". Shuhei cannot believe he just did that therefore causing his own blush to appear. He is a perverted Lieutenant that needs to be disciplined. He keeps repeating that to himself but he's not apologizing for it and neither is she.

They remain looking into each other's eyes wondering about what just happened. Yuzu and Isshin walk inside startling the two. Yuzu has a shit grin on her face as she skips over to the couch where they are sitting still stunned.

"Hey that looks good". Yuzu goes to the mini fridge and grabs one out for her and one for Isshin.

Karin and Shuhei look away at the same time.

"So where is everyone else"? Karin recovers first. Yuzu is too happy and into her own world to notice her sisters change in behavior.

"Byakuya-Sama, Onee-San and Nii-Chan went to Soul Society. They will be back soon".

Isshin looks at Karin and notices the pink tinge to her cheeks but refrains from making comments. He has yet to recover from Yuzu's abuse.

* * *

><p>Byakuya is walking in front of them as Rukia and Ichigo follow holding hands.<p>

"Thanks for coming with me Strawberry".

"I don't want to be separated from you it seems every time we are something bad happens and I know this will be hard seeing someone you trusted so much yet had betrayed you".

Rukia leans on his arm as they continue to walk.

"Thanks Ichigo…" Rukia kisses the arm she's leaning on.

They are now in Byakuya's mansion.

"Nii-Sama thanks for doing this. Keeping her here and protecting her from execution".

Byakuya nods at Rukia. "I understood you would want to speak to her and find out exactly what happened". They are walking down some stairs which were hidden by spells.

They are now below the main floor. It looks like a regular hallway that leads into a garden. Rukia and Ichigo are in awe of the beautiful place. Past the garden is a small old Japanese style home. There are guards in front of the door. They bow in front of Byakuya and open the door.

Suzumi is watering some indoor plants. She turns around hearing footsteps and drops the watering can.

"Rukia…I mean Rukia-Sama, you are alive"! She bows with tears in her eyes from happiness.

Rukia smiles a little. "Ichigo, Nii-Sama could you give us some privacy"? Ichigo reluctantly follows Byakuya but not before releasing his killing intent Reiryoku towards Suzumi. She tenses up and slightly shakes right away but Rukia places a hand on her shoulder reassuring Suzumi that nothing of the sort will happen.

Rukia glares at Ichigo and pushes him away quicker. Byakuya smirks at what Ichigo did to Suzumi the girl is scared beyond belief.

Once they are out of the way Rukia takes Suzumi by the hand and guides her out into the garden. They sit on a large rock.

Suzumi kneels on the ground with her forehead touching the ground. "Please forgive me Rukia-Sama! I deserve no such kindness but still I implore you to forgive me"!

Rukia helps her to stand back up and wipes some dirt off her forehead from the cold damp dirt using her sleeve.

"I forgive you Suzumi. I know you were being loyal to Miyako-Dono".

Suzumi smiles softly. "Thank you Rukia-Sama. You are too kind towards someone like me. Is Miyako-Sama alive"?

Rukia closes her eyes and shakes her head. Suzumi lowers her gaze and fresh tears escape her haggard face.

"I am sorry…I do not and should not be allowed to cry".

Rukia wraps her arms around her. Suzumi stiffens not believing how truly kind Rukia is to be comforting her through the loss of the one who tried to kill her.

"Miyako-Dono was special to you. I can tell you love her and I understand your pain".

Suzumi lets the sobs rock her body and hugs Rukia back. "I wanted…to save her from the hatred and despair. I tried so hard to show her that in the end it would consume her soul. Oh Kami, I want her to be at peace to be embraced by love".

"Ssh it is okay Suzumi, she went at peace. She found out the truth and realized I never meant to kill Kaien-Dono".

"Oh thank you, thank you Rukia-Sama"! Rukia wiped her own tears and let Suzimi grieve.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Byakuya are sitting on pillows on the floor by the back of the home.<p>

"Relax Ichigo, Suzumi will not harm Rukia. If I felt that she would she would not be alive as we speak".

"I know but I cannot help being angry. She plotted against Rukia and almost helped her death".

"I cannot believe so much has happened and we almost lost Rukia once again as if the first time did not suffice". Byakuya means the execution.

Ichigo understands completely what he means. "I know what you mean".

Ichigo remains looking into the other side of the garden as Byakuya does too. "There has been three different times in my life where I have felt helpless with no control and absolutely loathed it". Ichigo turns to look at him.

"Watching Hisana slowly wither away and I withered right along with her. Eventually when she died I felt my death along with hers. Useless to help how can you fight illness there was no Hollow or culprit to fight. I lost to sickness then".

Byakuya clenches his hands into fists.

"The first time you and I fought I silently prayed that you would win and you did. For if I had won who knows where Rukia would be and I would have become the monster everyone thinks I am knowing I helped her death due to Aizen's deceit. I lost to my idiotic ideals of Laws and duty that time. I also know that is one of the principle reasons you do not approve of Yuzu and I".

Ichigo remains transfixed at yet another private hidden look into Byakuya's soul is revealed.

"The third and will definitely be my last time at feeling helpless was…when Yuzu was taken for surgery both times". His knuckles tightened into deathly grips. "I felt so lost. Sickness the first time and a Hollow attack the next time. I did nothing could do nothing and I wanted to become nothing to be sick in her stead to be wounded in her stead that is all I prayed for".

Ichigo places his hand over Byakuya's back.

"Do you understand Ichigo? Why I cannot let go of Yuzu? My every fiber says she is someone that I need to protect to cherish to love I have been given a second chance. I will not fail her again...that is if you permit me".

Ichigo cannot believe what just came out from Byakuya's mouth therefore looks completely stunned. The great Kuchiki, Byakuya asking for permission. The roles have reversed though Ichigo never asked for permission per say but still.

"Byakuya…thank you for opening up to me. All I ask is that you put her first ahead of your duty and Soul Society but I think there is nothing for me to worry about anymore. You have my blessing Byakuya to court my sister".

Byakuya eyes light up like a little kid's does. He hugs Ichigo and by now they are so used to it Ichigo hugs him patting his back.

"I am curious how will you get Yuzu in here? I don't think Soul Society will accept besides if she dies…" The words do not fit with Yuzu and it makes him queasy to think of her death… "She goes to the districts like everyone else".

They are back into their regular sitting position.

"Yuzu is a Kurosaki and thanks to you it will be possible. Your family and certain friends are given special privileges. That is a secret however so you must not tell anyone not even Rukia".

"Understood but I would like for Yuzu to at least finish high school".

"I agree matter of fact I would like for her to go to col-lege. Did I pronounce that correctly"? Ichigo nods quite surprised. "I have read and heard students live their best years experiencing them". Ichigo gets more amazed at Byakuya.

"I want her to experience life to the fullest so that there will not be regrets. I will however not allow her to experience narcotics or alcohol though and therefore no foolish over stimulated hormonal boys".

Ichigo chuckles at Byakuya but agrees with him. "You and I see eye to eye. The only problem is Yuzu does not want to go to high school let alone college right".

Byakuya looks stunned at Ichigo's deduction.

"How did you know"?

"Call it the Kurosaki's will power to get what we want. If the roles were reversed I would feel the same way as her". Ichigo sighs in defeat.

"Yuzu should at least go to high school and she agreed to do as much after the conversation".

"She argued with you and used her pretty little eyes".

Byakuya nods at Ichigo but does not voice that is was more than just her amazing eyes. It was her wicked mouth and kisses that did him in.

Rukia walks towards them.

"Nii-Sama what is going to happen to Suzumi? Miyako-Dono took her in while she was alone roaming the streets suffering through much". Rukia closes her eyes and places a hand to her chest. "I know what it is like to feel alone and scared".

Ichigo stands up and wraps his arms around her.

"Rukia, Yamamoto knows Miyako had help but is not of her identity. Rukia it is another significant lie we would be partaking in".

Rukia looks on guiltily.

"You have been through much and I owe you this much. Suzumi is to leave here and never come back. If I see her again I will not hesitate to right this lie by ridding this world of her existence without a second thought". There is the Kuchiki, Byakuya we all know and love.

"Thank you Nii-Sama". Rukia hugs Byakuya. Ichigo does not agree with letting her go but for Rukia's sake he will swallow it down. Ichigo smiles as Rukia does. Kami, he loves that smile and wishes to see it forever.

* * *

><p>Two months have passed. Life seems to be moving along. Things are back to their normal routine.<p>

Rukia and Ichigo are in the penthouse. Rukia whom is wearing an apron is attempting to make breakfast in the kitchen and side dishes for Ichigo to take. He comes downstairs with just his semi loose towards the bottom hip hugging jeans.

"Hello my hot beautiful chef". He kisses the back of her neck and inspects the food as he towers from behind her.

"I am almost done Strawberry".

"You didn't have to make all of this food and you got up early I am impressed". Ichigo grabs a piece of toast spread with jam and thankfully not burnt.

"I wanted to contribute something and I owe it to you and her".

"Rukia you didn't need to do this. Hey, look at me". Rukia turns to look at him with her big dough eyes. "Stop trying to make up for past actions besides no one knew you threw a fit the last time".

"You know and that's enough for me. I feel horrible for throwing a hissy fit when you accompanied Orihime to her brother's grave on the anniversary of his death. Today is his birthday and you should be there to support her".

Ichigo smiles, turns her completely around to face him and hugs her tightly.

"Luv, I am so lucky to have you in my life. I love you more and more each day. You know she invited you too".

"I know but it should be you and Tatsuki like before. Her closest friends Even Akachan is not going".

"It is eerie how you two think alike".

Rukia tip toes and whispers into his ears. "You better go and release me or you will never leave this kitchen let alone the apartment".

Ichigo shivers and backs her up into the sink. "Maybe I should stay". Rukia pushes him back and points to the stairs urging him to finish getting dressed.

Ichigo pushes into her causing tingles as he seductively pushes up and in whispering huskily. "Fine I'll go but be sure to get yourself ready for tonight". Ichigo walks away leaving Rukia to catch her breath and feeling weak in the knees.

"Damn sexy Strawberry Kami".

Rukia gets a basket to put all the food she made.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later Rukia is folding the laundry. They have two maids but she sent them on vacation. The door bell is ringing.<p>

"Coming…" Rukia sprints over to the monitor to look at who it is. "Oh it's Hanataro, come up".

Rukia leaves the door open waiting for him. A few moments later he walks out of the elevator. His eyes are watery and bigger than usual. This scares Rukia.

"Hanataro what is the matter"? Rukia pulls him inside and lets the door close not even having him take off his shoes. She pulls him over to the couch and places a hand on his shoulder. "You can tell me whatever it is I will help you".

Hanataro has yet to speak a word and has been staring at her nonstop. "Ru-Ru-Rukia-Chan you…"

* * *

><p>Five hours later Ichigo walks inside and finds it completely silent which is weird since Chappy should be on. The laundry clothes are scattered as Rukia usually does when doing laundry.<p>

"Rukia where are you"? He walks back towards the door and sees her shoes are there carelessly thrown about along with her purse indicating she had gone out. He concentrates on her Reiryoku and finds her to be upstairs. He heads up and walks towards their bedroom.

Ichigo feels the need to pick up the pace so he does. He had planned to stay with Orihime till night fall but he had gotten a really strong urge to come back home. He opens the door and finds Rukia on the bed sitting on her knees with her legs spread outward. Her face is downcast and holding something to her chest with both hands. This alarms Ichigo.

"Luv is everything alright"? He comes closer and can hear her quiet sniffling. Rukia has been crying. He sits next to her and slowly wraps his arms around. "Baby, tell me what's wrong".

Rukia extends her hands out and reveals two pairs of baby booties one pink and one blue. Ichigo's eyes widen and he grabs them gently from her grip.

"Hanataro came by…" her voice is small and hoarse probably from crying. "Ichigo he says..." Rukia takes in a deep shaky breath... "they are the same twin souls from before. He felt them...from where he was".

Rukia looks up into his face with the warmest and happiest smile on her face even through the tears. Ichigo's amber orbs are filling with happy tears.

"He went to get Captain Unohana to confirm but he bets his life on it. He did the exact same spell conducted the first time he discovered I was Pregnant. Can you believe it? Our miracles are truly miracles Ichigo".

Ichigo lies on her lap and cries holding on to the booties for dear life. Rukia lowers herself wrapping her arms around him protectively.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I know it has been a while but life calls lol. I want to thank my wickedly awesome usual reviewers RT, QT and TKZ and to those who have added the story to favorite or alerts or added me to favorite or alerts that makes me extremely happy =D BANZAI, BANZAI, BANZAI! Life is trying to weigh me down seriously but I will not give up. =) I am so intrigued with the current manga chapter 501. It is crazy! Byakuya better not be dead or else X_X.

On a more serious note my heart goes out to the people of Aurora Colorado. It is tragedies like this that puts life into perspective. We should love, live and learn. My prayers are with them all.

P.S. I decided to change this part of the story. What can I say except at the end of it all I was not sure enough so my fickle self decided to alter this chapter and story. Gomen. I abandoned my original plot and so now I must resume from total scratch. Gomen again, I decided to change the route of this story try not to hate me =) pretty please with a cherry on top. I have issues lol. Please continue to read and review, curses and praises are allowed. I accept my wicked fate ;)


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! This is just a friendly reminder I decided to change the ending on the previous chapter. The story will now be totally new to me so I will have to write as I go and find a new ending. Hopefully I did not lose anyone. Thanks for sticking with us! =D

* * *

><p>Ichigo lies on her lap and cries holding on to the booties for dear life. Rukia lowers herself wrapping her arms around him protectively.<p>

They remain that way for what seems like hours.

"How come I cannot feel them"? Ichigo asks as he rubs her belly.

"I am not sure of that either. He says he felt something really early today. The sun was not even out yet".

"Do you think it is because they have our Reiryoku"? Ichigo asks mesmerized by the thought.

"That could be a reason". Rukia smiles as she continues to run her hands through his hair. He continues to rub her tenderly.

The doorbell rings alerting of visitors.

"I do not want to get that". Ichigo snuggles closer to her. The ringing persists.

"Ichigo…" She giggles and yes Rukia really giggles just for Ichigo. Rukia starts to get up to answer the door but he stops her.

"Let me…" He gets up and walks out of the bedroom. He makes his way down to the door and gets shocked when looking at the monitor. It is Unohana, Retsu Captain of the fourth division along with Hanataro. He buzzes them up.

Ichigo cannot believe how quickly Hanataro came back with his Captain. A few moments later Ichigo stands back to allow them to enter.

"Kurosaki-San pardon the intrusion".

"Not at all Unohana-San thank you for coming. Hanataro, thanks for coming earlier today to see Rukia".

Yes Ichigo is very respectful with Unohana he bows as well. The lady emanates respect and wisdom. She also gives the same to her Nakama, strangers and even dare say her enemies.

"Not at all Ichigo-San it was my pleasure".

Ichigo looks at the unfolded clothing and runs immediately to pick up. Unohana smiles as he does so.

"Please excuse the mess. I failed to finish up earlier". Ichigo pulls out a chair for her to sit in. She graciously accepts.

"Thank you but judging from the way the clothes are folded it was Kuchiki-San". They share a good laugh.

"Would you like a drink"? Ichigo asks as he continues to fold.

"Do you have tea"?

"Yes I do. Would Gyokuro tea suffice"?

"I never heard of it but it sounds delicious". Unohana gives her bright smile.

"Where is Rukia-Chan"? Hanataro asks while helping to pick up.

"She is upstairs probably waiting for me to go up and tell her who it is".

"Hanataro-San, please be courteous and inform her of my visit".

Hanataro bows and makes his way up.

"Kurosaki-san, I want to express my deepest sympathies. I am not too clear on what occurred in Hueco Mundo but I know the results. Expecting new little ones does not take away that heartache". She looks down sadly. "I understand this pain all too well".

Ichigo pours the freshly heated up tea into a nice white teacup. He places it on a tray and takes it over. He bows in front of her and sees her saddened eyes.

"Thank you for the kind words. I do not mean to pry but would you like to talk about it"?

Unohana is smiling at Ichigo not in an eerie way but with a tinge of melancholy and just when she is about to speak Rukia and Hanataro come down the stairs.

"Captain Unohana, it is an honor you're here". Rukia bows as Unohana stands up and does the same.

"How are you feeling Kuchiki-San"?

Rukia picks up more clothes blushing on how much of their unmentionables are lying about. Ichigo walks over to help her.

"I am feeling better especially now. I assume that is why you are here".

"Yes it is. Can I see you privately"?

"Of course, follow me please". Rukia tip toes to give Ichigo a chaste kiss before walking up the stairs with Unohana.

Ichigo remains looking at Rukia as she walks out of sight.

"I am glad…"

Ichigo looks at Hanataro silently wondering what he meant by that.

"Rukia-Chan and you, both being open about your feelings. The two of you were kind of frustrating to look at before". Hanataro shakes his head and hands at Ichigo. "I do not mean you annoyed me…"

Ichigo smirks as he continues to fold. "I know what you mean. We acted like an old married couple whom fought we're very protective of each other yet we didn't voice it out loud".

Hanataro nods his head. "Gomenasai…" Hanataro bows. Ichigo places a hand on his shoulder and brings him up.

"No need for that. If it wasn't for your help I would have been in trouble. You helpedGanju and me. You fortified my resolve in saving Rukia. Those words she spoke to you…I never thanked you properly…I really needed to hear them it made me feel…" Ichigo closes his eyes… "feel as if I actually did something to make her happy. I only had felt guilt till then, thinking I ruined her life. You also healed me. Thank you Hanataro".

Hanataro blushes a little since he is modest. "No need for thanks, it was an honor to help Rukia-Chan and you. I really did not do much but you are most welcome Ichigo-San".

Two hours later Ichigo and Hanataro are watching TV. Ichigo was nervous so Hanataro suggested for him to relax. Well easier said than done. Ichigo had folded the laundry, prepared snacks and now watching TV while shaking his right leg. Hanataro kept trying to ease him but nothing worked.

There is also a barrier around the pent house complex as to not alert anyone or unwanted visitors like Hollows. Unohana is examining Rukia and releasing a lot of her Reiryoku. That just made Ichigo more nervous.

Rukia comes rushing downstairs and into Ichigo's lap on the couch. Ichigo caught off guard stiffens but then relaxes stroking her back. Rukia's face is rather pale.

"Luv, what is the matter"? Ichigo is concerned as Hanataro is too.

Unohana gracefully walks down even though she's in a gigai much like Byakuya does.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-San, you are expecting twins. There are no doubts. They are the same new souls Kuchiki-San was carrying previously".

Ichigo smiles and hugs Rukia back harder.

"But…how is that possible"? Ichigo asks in an almost whisper.

"It seems your babies are a force to be reckoned with. I am not sure though if it is part of a regeneration ability or if they were meant to be born therefore conceived again".

Ichigo continues to hug Rukia whom is holding on for dear life. Ichigo recognizes she is scared. Unohana gives Ichigo a detailed report on the examination.

Several minutes have passed.

"As you can see that either way these new life babies are beyond powerful and strong like none ever seen before, they run a huge risk and as they grow so will their Reiryoku. Precautions must be taken and Yamamoto Taichou must be informed".

Unohana stands up Hanataro follows.

"I will give you two days time before informing him but think about what you both plan to do". Unohana bows and Ichigo offers an apologetic smile as he is not able to move having Rukia on him. Unohana is serious as she expresses concern.

"Thank you very much Unohana-San for coming and giving us some time. We will discuss our options seriously. Hanataro thank you once again".

Hanataro bows and is smiling feeling joy for his dear friends.

"It is my pleasure Ichigo-San". He walks out with his Captain.

"Luv…" Ichigo continues to hold Rukia with all his might knowing she is overwhelmed with emotions right now. Heck, he is too.

"Ichi-go can you be-lie-ve it? We are going to be parents and to the same souls…Ichigo, I don't care what we do so long as we're together…raising them, loving them, protecting them…together…"

Ichigo smiles…"I feel the same way. We will do everything together. Things will be different this time. Our family comes first". Ichigo is emphasizing strongly.

Rukia kisses his neck as she is nuzzling him feeling strong and secure with her man's words.

"How far along are you"?

"Just three weeks or so…I want to tell all those who were there for us and mourned with us but…"

"Yeah I feel the same, let's wait till a day or two". Ichigo understands Rukia wants like him to enjoy it just the two of them. They have a lot of decisions to make.

"No, just until tomorrow I want this just for us today. I do not want to think about making decisions or worrying about potential threats, enemies or politics". Rukia shivers just thinking about it.

"You are absolutely right I want to forget all others and just enjoy us…but Rukia…I won't let anyone near our babies. I am now ready and eyes wide open".

Rukia hugs Ichigo tighter. "Yeah me too…I am not letting anyone with ill intentions near us".

* * *

><p>Karin is putting the plates away as she hums. Yuzu and Isshin are blinking rapidly, eyes popping out of their sockets in total shock. Shuhei is throwing the trash out. He has been staying in Karakura town for about close to a month. He is staying at the penthouse with Ichigo and Rukia.<p>

Matter of fact Karin cooked the whole meal only this time there was no fire and the food was more than edible it was delicious. The kitchen in the past two months had to be remodeled but the sacrifice was worth it. Karin finally learned different dishes with Vienna sausage as the main ingredient.

Karin made a feast and Shuhei gratefully ate all the dishes she made happily. Yuzu is the first to recover from the stupor.

"W-w-was I-I like that with Byakuya-Sama"?

Isshin shakes his head. "The kitchen has always been your forte so for you to do it for Captain 'Seaweed' was no big deal…but to watch your sister do it whom would soon stick a fork in her own eye before stepping foot in there and successfully cooking is just plain creepy. Now if you start playing sports then I will run for the hills".

Yuzu nods her head in agreement. Yuzu's eyes light up with understanding and hits Isshin over the head.

"Do not call him Captain 'Seaweed'". Yuzu pouts as Isshin rubs his fresh lump. Seriously when is he going to learn that insulting Byakuya will only get him one step closer to the grave?

Shuhei walks back in, takes off his shoes and puts on slippers before going to wash his hands.

"…For taking out the trash, Gomenasai Shuhei-San but thank you". Karin is blushing like always being in his presence.

"It was the least I could do after the wonderful meal I was extremely lucky to enjoy". He bows towards her. "Karin-San it was truly amazing, thank you".

"Oh no, it was my pleasure. I am glad you enjoyed it".

Isshin rolls his eyes and Yuzu giggles.

Shuhei turns to Yuzu and Isshin. "Allowing me to come over and enjoy such pleasantries, thank you".

Yuzu shakes her hands. "You came over and entertained us, so thank you shuhei-San".

Isshin is feeling nauseas with so many "thank you's" floating about if he hears anymore he's going to puke what he just ate. In reality he is jealous that yet another man waltzing in is getting all the great treatment and attention he is owed. Isshin is pouting unbeknownst to himself.

"I must be going".

Yuzu quickly stands up and nudges her elbow into Karin's ribs.

"Ouch, Yuzu, what was that for"? Karin rubs her side gently.

"Hello, earth to Karin-Chan, you invited him to eat dinner for a purpose".

Karin forms a big fat "O" as it dawned on the true purpose for the invite.

"Shushei-San…" At the sound of his name Shuhei looks at Karin but she freezes after calling him. Yuzu grabs Isshin by the hand.

"Otousan, please show me the proper way to wrap a bandage on an arm that is burned". Yuzu states rather quickly.

"Are you feeling alright sweet princess? You already know and can do it with the lights turned off". Yuzu shoves Isshin into his study.

"I forgot indulge me". Yuzu closes the door after shoving Isshin inside leaving a confused Shuhei and a nervous Karin alone.

"There was something you were going to tell me".

"Um…yes…um…this is hard". Karin twiddles her thumbs.

"People would often make fun of this number on my face some still do. When it first started happening it was hard for me because it brought too much unneeded attention but then I thought of the reason why I wear this tattoo and what it represents and I feel a great sense of pride and the unwelcomed thoughts disappear".

Karin is listening and etching the words into her mind and heart. Yuzu and Isshin are pressing their ears to the door.

"When there is something that troubles you or is difficult think of what makes you strong. Think of the reasons why you are doing what you are doing, find your inner peace and use it. No one else has to like it, approve of it or understand it so long as you do".

Karin is blushing like crazy but smiling from finding courage in his heartfelt words.

"Come on Karin-Chan go for it". Yuzu says this quietly but loud enough for Isshin to hear.

"Go for what"? Isshin asks nervously.

"They are kind strong words to live by, thank you Shuhei-San. Would…" Karin had not been looking at Shuhei since her mouth opened but she stops to look up into his barely open orbs. They always look that way. Isshin is acting like he's barfing from the thanks.

"Would you be my date at our birthday celebration"? Karin exhales and waits for a crushing response.

She feels a hand to her shoulder then the other tilt her chin up to look at him.

"I would be honored to be your date. May sixth, next Saturday correct"?

Yuzu is beaming with pride holding her chest and keeping tears at bay like a mother would for her daughter. Isshin is gaping like a fish out of water.

Karin nods and tries to hide the blush creeping onto her face yet again.

"Is it formal or casual"?

"It will be casual. We are celebrating entering high school and becoming fifteen at the same time. Otousan usually celebrates our birthdays. It is tradition and we are going bowling this year to try something completely new".

"I should ask Isshin-Sama if I can escort you as my date it would only be appropriate if I did so. He deserves the utmost respect such a man of his stature commands it".

Isshin is now holding his chest with stars shining in his eyes like a father in law in bliss with his son in law.

"Oh do not worry about it he already knows and gave his consent. He is cool that way and drop the Sama part he is not royal or educated".

Karin lied through her pretty pearly white teeth and Isshin is angry. Yuzu holds him back with all her strength. How dare Karin take this wonderful moment from him and add insult to injury by saying not educated or royal?

"Then at what time should I pick up my date for the evening"?

"We rented the place for four hours then we will have dinner. Can you meet me here at two o'clock"?

"Of course I can and will. I must be going and thanks for thinking of me". He releases her chin and shoulder bowing as he walks to the door with Karin following.

"Shuhei-San…" Karin taps his shoulder and as he turns Karin tip toes and kisses his left cheek. This of course makes her blush crimson as he oddly finds himself blushing back…"thank you and goodnight".

"Goodnight Karin-San and relay it to your family for me as well". He walks out and Karin watches as he gets on his motorbike. Shuhei owns a 2013 Triumph Tiger 800XC in black.

Karin watches as he drives off. Yuzu comes out with her arms outstretched towards Karin hugging upon contact.

"So proud of you Karin-Chan"!

Isshin gets up from the floor as he fell forward when Yuzu opened the door. Karin feels embarrassed and pushes Yuzu gently away. As soon as Isshin recovers he turns to face them. Yuzu is carelessly skipping about.

"I already gave you permission"? Isshin has one eye open and one shut.

Karin twiddles her thumbs again.

"Oh no, do not ruin this for Karin-Chan". Yuzu walks over to Isshin. "Well give her permission". Yuzu waits for Isshin to do so.

"Why should I"? Isshin sticks his nose up in the air so Yuzu grabs his right ear using her index and middle finger twisting them slightly. Isshin bends down thanks to Yuzu's magical fingers.

"Give her…permission…Otousan…" Yuzu smiles that creepy Unohana smile but in reality she gets it from Masaki. They just never saw that side of her and Isshin always cringed when it was on display.

"Okay-okay…Otousan gives his permission…" Isshin grimaces a little… "After all it is just a friendly date".

Yuzu smiles normally, releases his ear kissing him simultaneously on the cheek while patting his head.

"Thank you Otousan for giving me permission". Karin now hugs Isshin as he rubs his ear but manages to hug her back.

Yuzu grabs Karin by the hand and runs upstairs leaving Isshin to a new testament that Yuzu really is a sweet tyrant in disguise like her mother.

"I hope you're happy Masaki I am getting old". He looks to nowhere in particular which is odd isn't it?

* * *

><p>Shuhei walks inside and notices there is dinner covered on the table for him with a note. A Chappy is drawn on the paper giving away it was Rukia's doing.<p>

"_I know you ate at the Kurosaki's for dinner but here is a snack just in case you want it, love Chappy"._

Shuhei smiles and puts it in the fridge for later. He really did stuff his face with Karin's food. He cracks his neck and goes to his room which is on the first floor giving Rukia and Ichigo privacy. He lies on his back and thinks of what he will get Karin and Yuzu for their birthday.

Rukia comes out of the shower located upstairs with towel wrapped around her. She walks back to their room and finds Ichigo sleeping. Rukia smiles and looks for her Chappy sleepwear and unmentionables. Rukia strolls into the walk in closet but does not notice someone coming up behind her.

Startled she feels someone wrap their arms around the waist hands protectively touching her belly.

Rukia snapping out of the surprise places her hands over his.

"Shiro…"

His breath is tickling her neck as he inhales. "How did you know"?

"The two of you feel the same yet your Reiryoku feels edgier, feels raw".

He chuckles darkly his voice huskier. "It can be raw". Rukia leans back into his chest as his hands softly massage her belly as he inhales her smell. "So intoxicating, so soft, so beautiful …" He exhales licking her neck.

"Mmm…Shiro…" Rukia reaches back and wraps her right arm around his neck reaching the back of his neck.

He backs up into the wall as Rukia presses back into him slowly moving, gyrating back into him. Shiro growls lowly the rumbling rocking Rukia to the core. One of his hands rests on her hip holding her in place the other on her bum. Rukia is seriously working her body on him. Shiro is panting in her ear.

"If you don't stop I am going to rip you apart". His voice is low and husky.

To anybody else it would sound like a threat but Rukia knows better. This just makes her smile and move faster. Shiro's response is to growl, bite softly her earlobe and gives a not to gentle squeeze to her soft but firm bum. There is a spike in his Reiryoku as complete unadulterated lust hits him hard.

Rukia's breathing becomes labored as his devilish talented mouth is working her neck and teasing her entrance with his long fingers. Rukia's hand not tangled in his hair is rubbing his length. The two are shamelessly moving to get off when out of nowhere there is banging on the door.

"Kuchiki-San, Ichigo-San, is everything alright in there? I feel a really off the scale Hollow nearby as in here in the apartment"!

Shiro slams his head back into the wall but not too hard from the interruption.

"I am coming in". Shuhei says and opens the door.

Rukia lets go of Shiro and grabs a robe putting it on. It is a good thing they are in the walk in closet.

"Shuhei, I am coming". Rukia pushes Him back into the wall feeling his murderous intent for the interruption. "Please stay put". She offers an apologetic smile and taps his lips.

Rukia walks out and closes the slide door leading into the closet.

"I am sorry Kuchiki-San but I felt it coming from here". He bows to her. He has respect for the Kuchiki clan.

"It is alright Shuhei, see Ichigo has Hollow powers and his Reiryoku tends to change at times".

"I forgot about that. Once again I apologize. When I did not hear a reply I assumed too much".

"Not at all thank you for worrying about us and checking to see".

"When you have sometime, can I ask you for advice"?

"Of course Shuhei would you like to discuss it now"? Rukia can feel the spike in Shiro again. She shakes her head realizing her mistake.

"Actually it can wait till tomorrow. Thank you for the food I will enjoy it tomorrow. Have a goodnight and pass it on to Ichigo-San".

Rukia smiles at him. "My pleasure Shuhei and goodnight, I will tell Ichigo the message". They bow at each other.

Shuhei walks out and Rukia locks the door behind him.

"So the bastard wants to live, good choice". Shiro means Shuhei opting to speak to Rukia tomorrow.

Rukia rolls her eyes and hits his arm. Shiro picks her up bridal style and places her on the bed. Rukia places her hand on his face and traces his eyebrows. His eyes close as she explores his face. His eyes open and he has a look Rukia has never seen on his face. It is vulnerability mixed with fear.

Rukia does not like it and so gently holding the back of his head guides Shiro's lips down to hers. Softly and gently their lips mesh together. Rukia knows there still is guilt there from when he lost control of his baser instincts and impaled her so she is trying to reassure him the best she can.

His body is half on her but most of the weight is off her. The grip on his head tightens as Rukia now increases the pressure between their lips, her tongue plunging deeply thoroughly tasting him. He growls into the kiss pressing further into it. Rukia moves her arms to wrap around his shoulders rubbing all the while. This is soothing him and it is amazing how a Shinigami can have such a power over a Hollow as to affecting his mood his very being. Rukia does exactly that every time.

Rukia grabs one of his hands and places it firmly over where their babies will grow. He opens his deathly beautiful orbs and looks right into hers. Rukia has a lazy smile, doe eyes sparkling but the most evident look and feelings are that of love and trust. Something Shiro never thought anyone could reflect as they look at him. Rukia doesn't have to say she loves or trusts him he can fell it, see it. That feeling is better than reaching the highest peak from the throes of passion. He feels so content so satisfied just being this close to the only being that can possess his very soul his very essence.

He smirks and lowers his head onto her belly keeping still there as he closes his eyes. Rukia runs her hands through his hair as he nuzzles into her placing kisses there. Rukia giggles as it tickles.

They remain that way until both falls asleep.

* * *

><p>Next morning Rukia flutters her eyes open willing sleep to disappear. Today she and Ichigo will tell their loved ones the news. They also have to make a decision on where to live in the living world or in Soul Society.<p>

Rukia stretches her limbs and feels for Ichigo's body but does not find him. She sits up and realizes she is now in her Chappy P.J's not the robe she had on last night. Deciding to get up she walks off to do her morning routine.

Ichigo is making breakfast and Shuhei is eating Rukia's mini wraps she left for him last night.

"I do not understand how you can eat that and not eat fresh breakfast". Ichigo flips the pancakes.

"Kuchiki-San went through all the trouble to make me this delicious food for me. I definitely need to show my appreciation".

"Are you always this polite"? Ichigo asks himself but then answers. "Yes you are. I've lived with you for a month".

Shuhei looks at him as he eats.

"Ichigo-San, I am escorting your sister to the birthday and school entrance celebration. I hope you do not mind. Isshin-Sama has already given permission but I will not proceed if you do not agree as well".

Ichigo turns to face him. "If goat face already gave his permission then I do not have to give mine though I don't have a problem with it".

Shuhei stands up and bows at Ichigo. He looks at Shuhei oddly.

"You don't need to do that besides it is just a platonic date". Ichigo insists.

"Of course it is your sister has been very kind and very helpful to me. It is the least I can do. A young lady such as herself needs to enjoy life and remember she is still blossoming".

"Straight and narrow, huh"? Ichigo looks him in the eyes. To Ichigo the man is the perfect picture of integrity and proper conduct. Hell he would swear if you look it up on the internet Shuhei's face will pop up on the search.

"Not really I have done many things I wish I could have done different. My motto, truth is always best even if it's not what we want to hear. Life is too short and precious even to us Shinigami to do otherwise". He is looking right into Ichigo's eyes. "You know this all too well albeit you should not".

Ichigo sighs but doesn't disagree nor agree. Ichigo would not change anything that fateful night he met his "woman". Ichigo smirks smugly thinking Rukia is his "woman" but it is the truth. She is his even though he is seventeen. It feels like he's been seventeen forever. Damn ghosts from the past, Akane, Miyako whoever the fuck she was manipulating time…

Ichigo is too busy wandering inside his mind to realize the scrambled eggs are burning. Shuhei runs to turn off the stove and take away the skillet containing the now charcoal eggs. Ichigo snaps out of it.

As Shuhei dumps the contents into the sink Ichigo opens the doors to the terrace. Ichigo also turns on the ventilation to help the smoke exit the kitchen.

Rukia comes down and heads right into the kitchen.

"What's on fire"? Rukia looks at Shuhei since he's closer.

"The scrambled eggs..." He answers as he pours more water on the skillet.

Ichigo walks back in. "Sorry it's my fault, was daydreaming".

Rukia smacks his bum and squeezes. "Be more aware of your surroundings Strawberry". Rukia chuckles as Ichigo's jaw drops open and Shuhei blushes a little at the public display. He has never witnessed Rukia behave in such a manner not even in the month he has been staying with them.

They are sitting around the table now. Mess picked up and no trace of burnt eggs. Shuhei takes a sip of tea and smiles at them.

"Congratulations…I cannot think of more deserving people". Shuhei bows at Ichigo and Rukia as they just told him of her current state. "Does anyone else know yet"?

"Thank you Shuhei". Rukia smiles happily.

"Thank you and no, one else knows yet but today we will spread the word". Ichigo kisses Rukia's cheek as she is sitting on his lap.

"I was telling Ichigo-San that I am escorting Karin-San on May sixth and I was wondering what are appropriate gifts for the two of them"?

Rukia places a thumb to her bottom lip in deep thought.

"Yuzu-Chan and Karin-Chan are like day and night, girlie and tomboyish, soft spoken and outspoken, homemaker and non homemaker more outdoorsy type".

"I think he gets the point". Ichigo very sure of himself until Rukia bops him on the head enough to make a sound. "Ouch mig…" Ichigo trails off as Rukia glares at him daring him to finish that word cracking her knuckles in the process.

Ichigo shivers at the sight and remains silent. Rukia continues to think. Rukia is about to say something and snaps her fingers.

"Even though both are different there is one common factor".

Shuehi smiles and answers…"They are both simple and humble".

Ichigo is just eating an apple listening intently yet astonished.

"I think Yuzu-San loves clips and hairpins for her long golden hair. I can actually picture them".

Rukia nods at Shuhei with a grin at his spot on guess.

"I think Yuzu-Chan will definitely love it".

"As for Karin-San"…Shuhei blushes a little but does his best to make it go away just as fast…"I am still at a loss".

Rukia doesn't fail to notice and thus has a warm smile on.

"I am sure you will find just the right gift. Call it a hunch".

Ichigo didn't catch on so he just shrugs it off.

* * *

><p>It is now a little over twelve in the afternoon. Rukia and Ichigo are walking holding hands on their way to the Kurosaki's home. Shuhei went to do some shopping.<p>

"Ichigo, I can't believe…we are…here". Rukia swings their linked hands back and forth gently.

"I know I feel the same way…but…" Ichigo raises their hands to kiss the back of her hand…"there is nothing I want more than this. It might have taken us a while to gather the courage to voice it".

Rukia smiles up at him.

"Heck it took courage just to admit it to ourselves". They both chuckle at the true comment.

"Hey luv, when did you realize it"?

Rukia looks deep in thought.

"The moment our eyes met upon our first meeting I felt a jolt. The fierce look of determination even when facing something new yet horrible for your family without hesitation opened the door. As time passed the distance between us decreased. Fighting for Okasan badly battered and cut you still tried to get up and fight that disgusting monster…" Rukia squeezes his hand and steadies her voice… "On my lap our eyes connected again and that jolt turned into an electric shock. My heart was hurting for you for her".

Ichigo looks on ahead since talking about that incident with the Grand Fisher is still raw especially since it's a battle he lost though Rukia says differently, he feels he failed Masaki.

"Saying goodbye to you that day outside of school even though you didn't know I was leaving our eyes connected again and then that shock became a surge of electricity…however when Nii-Sama and Renji came to get me, seeing you fight knowing the outcome, so much blood…" Rukia's voice becomes unsteady again… "There was no doubt, that surge became so powerful it could supply electricity to the whole planet. My world was dark no longer".

Ichigo pulls Rukia into a tight hug her form shaking, some memories are still raw too raw for her as well.

"Luv, can you feel this"? Rukia nods and grips him closer. "This is real I am here with you".

"Do…you…think we are allowed to be this happy? It seems that whenever we are happy and content it all goes to hell".

Ichigo pulls back a little and both his hands cup her face gently connecting their eyes. Rukia's are shinning from tears. His are fierce and lit with determination. Ah there is the look Rukia needs to see to chase the dark and fears away like always. She grins a little.

"Luv, we deserve to be this happy and then some. I dare anyone say different. They can try to take it away…I will beat them down every time without hesitation and win. Do you believe me"?

Rukia nods and tiptoes to kiss his lips it's passionate and bruising. Ichigo grins tilting his head to get better access.

* * *

><p>Yuzu is on the phone confirming the reservations for their birthday. Karin is watching TV which is rare for the girl.<p>

Ichigo and Rukia walk inside taking off their shoes and putting on slippers. Rukia walks over to Yuzu and embraces her as Yuzu is on the phone. The young teen returns the warm embrace smiling. Rukia proceeds to Karin and plops down next to her. Karin bumps into her shoulder playfully.

"Where's old goat face"? Ichigo tousles Yuzu's hair as he asks her twin.

"He's visiting a patient at home even though it's his day off".

Yuzu hangs up the phone cheerfully and hugs Ichigo's waist. He wraps his arms around her securely.

"Rukia and I have something to share with you all, wish goat face was here but who knows when he'll get back so…"

Rukia nods her head letting him know to continue with the latest developments. Ichigo takes a deep breath.

… "The both of you are going…to…be Oba-Chans". (Aunt in Japanese)

Yuzu and Karin both look stunned. Yuzu recovers faster.

"Really? You're not playing a trick, right"? Yuzu looks up at Ichigo.

"No, it's not a joke. Rukia is having twins again, in fact the same two souls when she first conceived them. Our babies are strong and determined to have us as their parent".

"Yup, stubborn to the core just like real Kurosakis". Rukia smirks at her own comment.

Yuzu squeals happily and is hugging the living daylights out of Ichigo crying happy tears. Ichigo warmly smiles giving into her joy.

Karin quickly covers her face with a couch pillow. Rukia can tell the girl is crying so much she is shaking. Rukia holds her own tears of joy at bay and wraps her arms around Karin.

"You are the coolest Oba-Chan ever. Karin-Chan, thank you for loving them so much". When Karin gets her bearings together she throws the pillow hard at Ichigo.

"You finally did something right Ichi-Nii". Her face matches her eyes tinged with pink. She grabs one of Rukia's hands and just holds it. "You are amazing Rukia-Nee".

They share a knowing smile. "Thanks Karin-Chan, we Kurosaki women have to be".

Yuzu pulls Rukia's other hand bringing them to her and Ichigo and she's jumping up and down extremely excited. The four are hugging.

They feel an extra pair of arms around them all. They stop to look at the source. It's Isshin jumping up and down.

"Why the love fest and without me"? He stops jumping to look at them all. Rukia takes his hand and places it over her belly.

"Otousan you are going to be an Ojii-San again". Isshin eyes light up and picks up Rukia bridal style spinning around. "Way to go son! I knew you had super sperm like your old man"!

Ichigo turns beet red.

"You had to ruin the moment goat face and careful with Rukia, will ya"?

Rukia looks dizzy but she's chuckling happily.

"Oops, sorry my beautiful amazing third daughter got carried away. We do need to give you a check up". Isshin has the biggest shit grin ever.

"Actually Captain Unohana and Hanataro did a complete check up". Isshin pouts a little. "However it would not be a complete and thorough one without the children's family Doctor and Ojii-San doing it besides there are some details and decisions we should go over together".

Isshin lights up again like a Christmas tree and carefully still carrying her starts off towards the clinic.

"Hey she already had one". Ichigo is dismissing him though on the inside he feels so grateful and blessed to have Rukia whom loves and cares for his family just as much as he does. He knows Rukia is doing this for Isshin's sake and she's truly happy to allow him. Kami, can this woman make him fall for her even more? The answer is undoubtedly, hell yeah.

"Don't worry son I won't prod and poke too much into your treasure cove"! Isshin darts off with her in his arms.

Well the warm fuzzy feeling lasted enough for a few seconds till he ruined it. Everyone this time around turns beet red and before you know it Yuzu and Karin are holding back a beyond irritated Ichigo yelling how he's a perverted old goat face whom wants to die early.

Oh yes the Kurosaki household is back to normal.

After some time passes the trio are sitting in the study waiting for Byakuya to arrive. Rukia is sitting beside Ichigo their hands interlacing fingers over her lap. She's chewing on her bottom lip clearly showing her nervousness.

"Luv, it will be alright".

Byakuya upon receiving communication through Urahara to come to Karakura as soon as possible that it was dire and if not the world would end he made haste leaving Renji at the helm and excused himself. Byakuya has been gradually changing and it does not go unnoticed by most.

The ice Prince glides as usual into the study. The twins are out buying celebratory cake. The three currently sitting stand up to greet him.

"Nii-Sama thank you for coming so fast". She bows and goes to hug him. They are now more open with display of affection.

"What has occurred? Are Yuzu and Karin alright? Are you alright? Is there a new threat? Kurosaki Ichigo, if you have failed to protect her yet again I'll execute you, have you reborn just to execute you once again and it will be a neverending cycle".

Ichigo actually shivers slightly then scowls. Deep down he is extremely happy that Byakuya will now protect Rukia above Soul Society. He has a feeling the rest of his family would come first as well. Ichigo grins.

Rukia shakes her head and hands.

"No Nii-Sama, everyone is fine well better than fine".

Byakuya exhales and takes a deep breath to calm. "That cursed underhanded cheap pauper made it sound as the gates of Hell itself opened".

This makes Ichigo and Isshin chuckle it's not every day you see the mask of perfection fall from the Kuchiki Prince. Byakuya glares daggers at both men.

"Nii-Sama…" Rukia takes his hand and does the same she did with Isshin. At first he doesn't catch on until he feels them, their very essence flowing about inside of her womb. Byakuya's eyes open with astonishment then closes them. When they open anew the look melts Rukia.

His grey orbs are much softer and vulnerable. It is a split second of clarity into his soul and it makes Rukia cry. He hugs her in earnest now rubbing her back whispering words of encouragement into her ear.

He actually kisses her forehead and Rukia keeps bawling her heart out. Father and son start to move and give them some privacy however Byakuya motions for them to stay. He holds her till she calms down. Ichigo serves her a glass of water which she gladly accepts as the hiccups subside.

They sit on the tufted leather sofa accentuated with nail head trim maple frame and a distressed moss finish.

"I must remain adamant that this matter be dealt with careful consideration and importance. Captain Unohana will keep her promise as of now no one in Soul Society knows but that curtsey will not last much longer".

Isshin nods and passes Byakuya in an old fashioned cup Nikka Taketsuru Pure Malt Japanese Whisky aged about twenty three years. Byakuya doesn't care much for liquor but on certain occasions he'll wet his whistle with good quality ones. Isshin and Byakuya both deem it fit whenever they are together.

"Thank you for the drink. Congratulations to the both of you. Have you come up with a decision? I will lend you my strength and support to whatever you both choose".

Isshin rubs his hairy chin. "However we all know that Soul Society will probably want to stake a claim, isn't that right Byakuya"?

Byakuya doesn't give an answer but his eyes and demeanor says it all. Ichigo taking hold tightly of Rukia's slightly shaking hand and he loathes that she is frightened of what they might try and do.

"I will make this crystal clear. I will not be repeating past mistakes Rukia and I will make decisions reflecting what's best for our kids and to hell with anybody that doesn't agree and I do mean literally sent to hell". Ichigo's eyes are rather dark right now and Rukia is frightened that Ichigo will bring hell literally to anyone. She can feel it thoroughly.

A slight turn upwards from the corner of Byakuya's lips goes unnoticed however Isshin catches and grins. He feels pride towards his son as well.

"Is there a decision you're leaning towards son"?

"We went through a list of pros and cons and Rukia and I…" Ichigo's orbs are warm again and Rukia leans into his arm smiling… "want our kids to have the best of both of worlds".

"I am sure by now you're both wondering how is it that even possible that I can give birth to life as in human bodies. It seems these twins have some very special abilities unknown throughout our history according to Captain Unohana. They are regenerating my body as we speak".

Byakuya and Isshin both choke a little from sipping their whisky.

"In other words this body…" Ichigo's free hand is rubbing Rukia's belly as she speaks… "is gaining life".

Byakuya drops his drink and the ice Prince has for the first time because Byakuya will never cop to the first time it happened, fainted where he sat.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hi my Wicked ones! It has been a while. This is sort of a reintroduction chapter. I hope I haven't lost too many of you and hope to gain new wicked ones as well! I'm looking forward to this New Year and wish the best to all of you! Thanks to all for following, reviewing or having added this story as a favorite so far, loves you XOXO! Please do leave a review that helps my writing mojo my Wicked ones! ;)<p> 


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Byakuya opens his unfocused eyes trying to figure out what just occurred.

"Nii-Sama, are you alright"?

Byakuya is lying on the couch with Rukia on her knees on the floor beside him.

"Yes…no…yes…but how? How is it possible that your body is gaining life"?

"Nii-Sama we're not sure what's going on, with that being said it has to be their doing". Rukia is rubbing her flat belly. "They are miracles all on their own so what is happening to me is a miracle too. I never thought that such a word would be associated with me at least that didn't involve me surviving near deaths".

Byakuya sits up and realizes they are alone in the study.

"Rukia if what Captain Unohana said is correct then we must take immediate action. I'm afraid it will be more than Soul Society wanting to stake a claim on you".

Ichigo walks back in with a warm cup of tea.

"You're up Oji-Chan". Ichigo says this with a wide grin and in a sing song manner. Oh how Byakuya wants to wipe that smug grin off. He could just kill him now for witnessing Byakuya's moment of weakness.

The twenty eight head fainted oh the horror of it all. Maybe someone cast a type of Kido spell. Yes that is it or maybe it's because the twins inside Rukia are having an odd effect on him. That was the excuse he used the first time and it did the trick. Why fix something that's not broken.

Byakuya has been inside his own little world coming up with a brilliant excuse for this unfortunate mishap that he hasn't realized his sister has been calling out to him. Ichigo clears his throat.

"Yuzu hurt her hand". Byakuya snaps out of his stupor and stands up immediately.

"Where is she? What happened? Take me to her at once".

Ichigo's smug grin returns and Rukia chuckles.

"Byakuya zero, Ichigo two". As Ichigo relishes the small victory it dawns on Byakuya he's been had.

Rukia stifles her chuckle. "Nii-Sama, we are sorry nothing happened to Yuzu-Chan. Matter of fact she's not even home yet. Ichigo just wanted to get your attention since you spaced out on us".

Byakuya sits back down grabbing the cup of tea rather harshly from Ichigo. Sighing out loud his demeanor changes rather fast.

"Putting all the tomfoolery aside this is a serious matter. If the two of you wish to stay here in Karakura safety measures must be taken". He closes his eyes as if taking a moment to reflect.

"Everyone and everything will come out of the shadows to do more than just stake a claim. Ability this powerful is dangerous. I meant every word I said. The two of you will have my full support but in all honesty there's so much I can do".

"I am grateful for your support. It actually means a lot to the both of us especially in this situation as you're part of our family but I meant every word earlier too. I will protect my kids and Rukia no matter what I must do. I will follow no one's plans but Rukia's and mine".

"I suggest not waiting for word to reach you from Captain Yamamoto. Take the lead and inform them of your decision whatever that may be".

Rukia and Ichigo nod in understanding.

"Thank you for being here Nii-Sama". Smiling at him Rukia bows.

"There is no need for thanks I am family after all".

Isshin grins scratching his goat chin standing by the doorway. Byakuya stands up and stretches.

"Ichigo, my thanks for the delicious tea…oh and by the way, it's pleasant to see you followed my advice and put 'my plan' in motion".

"What are you talking about"? Byakuya has a glint in his eyes as Ichigo asks.

_'Got you Kurosaki'_…Byakuya thinks how good this is going to feel. "You used the family jewels by not using proper protocol and getting Rukia knocked up thus nailing her good".

Neither Ichigo nor Rukia can believe what he just said but soon enough the light bulb clicks on inside their heads. They are reflecting back to the incident where Byakuya told him to get Rukia pregnant. The two are now as red as Rudolph's reindeer's nose since Yuzu and Karin just walked into the study to make it worse hearing everything. Everyone with the exception of the two being on display starts laughing. Well Byakuya only raises the corner of his lips on the upper right side for his victory.

Byakuya makes his way to the door and high fives Isshin whom is laughing as well.

Oh great now old goat face and Captain Seaweed are in cahoots. Ichigo is pointing an accusing finger at the offending duo with his mouth ajar. Rukia isn't fairing any better but she snaps out of it and closes her strawberry's mouth since he's beginning to drool.

"I think that deserves ten points son! You should have seen both of your faces"! Isshin is now in tears from laughing so much.

Yuzu is beaming brightly ignoring antics looking up at Byakuya though remains at a distance. It's been two weeks since she has last seen him. They are following "proper courting customs" and Yuzu hates it. There are other inconveniences that get in the way of Yuzu making Byakuya "hers". She is making all sorts of faces as she goes over the annoying rules in her head not realizing all eyes are on her.

Rukia pulls Ichigo by the hand out of the room and Karin pulls an arms flailing around Isshin out as well. Yuzu gets startled when the two strong arms hold her gently. Upon the embrace her golden brown orbs close and Yuzu returns the warmth she is receiving. Byakuya cups the back of her head gently.

"It has been awhile Shujin-Sama". (Japanese for master-husband) Byakuya is still not used to hearing her call him that so his face still gets flushed.

"Kichōna tsuma…" (Japanese for precious wife) They only call each other those endearing names in private.

"Will you be able to attend our celebration next Saturday"? Yuzu kisses his chest right where his heart is.

"I cannot give you any guarantees especially since Soul Society is rebuilding and ever changing. To be honest with the new developments concerning Rukia and Ichigo happening that is going to have an impact there as well. I must apologize".

"I understand more than you think so there is no need to say sorry. You are a very important leader therefore you must set an example. You are Captain of the sixth division which represents nobility and truth. Most importantly you are the twenty eight head of the undoubtedly respected Kuchiki clan the best among the Four Noble Families. I can only imagine the tremendous amount of responsibility and…"

Yuzu cannot say another word as Byakuya with one hand cups her face gently the other around the small of her back to press the bodies closer together and crushes his lips upon hers.

The kiss starts of sweet and gentle with just lips meeting but its gradually gaining passion. Byakuya doesn't ask for permission he just pushes his tongue inside causing Yuzu to moan in appreciation. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck as best she as can tip toeing to do so.

Yuzu even with her much smaller petite frame pushes him back towards the sofa clumsily he falls onto a sitting position their lips never parting. She is straddling his hips sitting over his lap. Yuzu is tugging the high golden collar of his haori. Byakuya didn't even bother to get a gigai since he was in a rush. The black garments underneath are being manhandled as well. Byakuya's right hand slips from her waist to her bum squeezing, the other caressing her back under her shirt. Her jeans are causing serious friction and it is getting warm hell it's hot like the beach without an umbrella. So logically removing clothes helps alleviate the heat, right?

Yuzu's top comes off, who took it off remains a mystery definitely not the Kuchiki clan leader since it would be breaking rules. Yuzu tugs off the haori and the black garments only leaving the white shitagi. The kissing is now frenzied and this is not proper courting so Byakuya stands up. The kissing stops for a few seconds. He towers over her before lifting her to wrap her legs around his waist.

Now this is much better since he is now the one courting her. He needs to take control so he lays her gently on the sofa her legs still wrapped securely. They both sigh at the new sensation in contact however the heat hasn't decreased but increased. It's no longer hot like the beach without an umbrella but scorching like the unrelenting unforgiving Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanak no Tachi.

"You're driving me crazy kichōna tsuma". He is panting crazy and…is he moaning? Byakuya's losing what little restraint he has left since Yuzu has taken a liking to his neck. She is sucking and biting and his hips rock into her body running on pure animal instinct. Everything is blending together and Byakuya's hand is opening her jeans. His hand is traveling inside rubbing outside of her panty. Who's moaning louder has become a competition but who cares.

There is a knock at the door and they both get startled.

"I'm truly sorry about this but Nii-Sama is everything alright? You're Reiryoku is fluctuating wildly.

Of course why didn't he remember to put a cap on it? Byakuya takes a second to steady his breathing and voice.

"Yes, we were just having a discussion over attending…" He takes a quick breath stifling a moan since Yuzu is still at it…. "some…thing…next…uhhh mmm…"

Did he just moan that out again?

"Nii-Sama, we must go to Soul Society". Rukia muffles her chuckle however is grinning at the prospect of a flustered lustful Nii-Sama. Rukia doesn't think sexually about Byakuya, yuck but for him to lose his composure is rare and entertaining.

Byakuya snaps out of bliss and into reality. He quickly though gently unhooks Yuzu's legs from around his hips. Realization hits the two right in the face because now they are redder than "Fire Down Below" lipstick from NARS. (Love the shade I have it)

"I will be right out". Byakuya is slipping everything back on fixing his hair Yuzu sits up and is helping put it back on perfectly. She is also combing his hair out with her soft delicate hands. How she manages to keep her hands like that with running a household is amazing.

All defenses down Byakuya slightly smiles and kisses Yuzu's forehead so lovingly, lips lingering. Yuzu giggles and quickly hugs him. He picks up her shirt which is snug and showing all the right curves and helps her get in it.

"Breaking the rules is rewarding and fun, aren't they Shujin-Sama"?

"Only if it's with you".

Yuzu sits up giggling. She walks around Byakuya making sure he looks spot on like always.

"Perfect like always…" Byakuya upon hearing her words traps her once more into a short passion filled kiss and he wonders when did he become such a pervert? Doesn't Yuzu realize what she's doing to him?

Yuzu gives him a tight hug and they part. Byakuya turns her around and re does her loose braid yuzu giggling with delight the whole while.

"You are…perfection kichōna". Yuzu blushing once more nuzzles one last time before moving away sadly already missing the warmth.

Byakuya holds the door till she walks out and already he too is missing the heat that was consuming them both. He doesn't remember being this lustful and out of control. Yuzu is dangerous like her brother heck the whole Kurosaki family is dangerous. Now he understands what happened to his sister.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later Rukia, Ichigo and Byakuya are on their way to Urahara's. Byakuya has the ability to travel to and from any location between Soul Society and the World of the Living still he chooses to do it where there won't be any interference or a problem releasing too much Reiryoku.<p>

Being that Byakuya released a little too much earlier while being with his kichōna tsuma. Isshin offered to perform a vasectomy and castrate him for free no charge a special just for the noble. Ichigo was conflicted at first he was scowling and wanting to help his father perform the procedure without any anesthesia but the blush combined with embarrassment and a smidgen of fear plastered on Byakuya's face made him forget. He laughed his heart out until BAM a book made contact with his head.

Yuzu didn't find anything amusing well neither did his future wife and mother to be. Two fresh lumps later but sooo worth it, they are arriving at Urahara's. For your information Isshin did not fare any better he has about twice as much lumps as his son. Yuzu would make a hell of Shinigami under Unohana the perfect pupil. Ichigo shudders at the thought.

They don't bother to enter Urahara's shop since time is of the essence but Byakuya made a mental note to re-wire Urahara's mouth shut for acting as if the Living World was about to blow up making him lose composure.

Byakuya sent a Jigokuchō (a Hell Butterfly) to Unohana explaining to hold off as much as possible telling Captain Yamamoto about the pregnancy. As they step out of the private Senkaimon appearing inside the Kuchiki estate Rukia squeezes Ichigo's hand trying to steady her faltering steps. Byakuya knew they would need some time to gather their thoughts that is why he didn't use the official gate.

The truth is Rukia wants to bolt far away. Soul Society has a nasty way of putting Rukia in her place starting with the "execution" to her being imprisoned.

_'Since when did I become such a coward'?_ Rukia has a million thoughts running through her head none answering that question but rather how everything could go wrong in different scenarios. Ichigo can feel her raw emotions from her Reiyorku fluctuating wildly. Ichigo hates it when Rukia gets like this.

She must really be scared because Rukia is one of the most experienced and flawless at capping her Reiryoku and Reiatsu. When she doesn't want to be found good luck finding her it's like finding a needle in a haystack.

Byakuya is sickened that his sister is feeling horrible right now and he knows that Rukia knows he truly has their backs and that still is not enough to quell her fears. Truth is he right now does not know what the outcome of all this will be so he cannot guarantee anything except he will undoubtedly protect her with strength to the fullest extent. He also knows others will do the same one group particularly.

Ichigo let's go of her hand and holds her in his arms. His head is resting atop of her crown. Rukia buries her body into his her hands and arms in between them. Her face pressed into his chest as if hiding herself from the harsh unrelenting world. Rukia feels like the days back in Rukongai no matter how much she fought and remained strong the world would still remind her she was just a no name snot nosed poverty stricken kid and knock her down.

Ichigo releases his Reiryoku just letting it leak into her. It is potent, secure, searing, unyielding, determined, fierce, loving and more importantly it's all Ichigo. The same brash young teenage boy she witnessed transform into a man right before her very eyes. His feelings never changed. He had all those feelings etched into his soul from their first meeting deciding to protect his family w/o fear letting her stab his very heart. The only difference now is those feelings intensified, reinforced through time.

_'And why was I scared'?_ Rukia just lets his Reiryoku wash over her it's calming her nerves steadying her heart fortifying her resolve and Rukia is no longer "a no name snot nosed poverty stricken kid" but Kurosaki, Rukia, a woman enriched and empowered by her family by love whom will face Lucifer and tell him to go fuck himself with her Zanpakutō, kick him right in the shins for good measure too.

Rukia wraps her arms around Ichigo, one hand gripping his back the other reaching up to tangle in his longer mane bringing his face lower and tip toeing to smash their lips together with such intensity, possession Ichigo cannot help but shiver and moan into the kiss. It is rough and so damn hot.

They pull apart for some oxygen, damn breathing needed for survival. Their foreheads resting against each other breaths being shared lips slightly brushing against each other.

"Hey there…" Ichigo is smirking at the unfocused look Rukia has little does he know so does he… "So you ready midget"? Ichigo is panting a little.

Rukia cannot help but smile brightly up at him and smacks Ichigo's bum eliciting a minor sensual whimper from Ichigo.

"Now I am strawberry". Rukia's hand remains squeezing what's hers when coughing startles them back to Soul Society.

Byakuya clears his throat letting them know to get a move on it. Rukia and Ichigo lock hands once again and so they head to see Captain Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later they are sitting Seiza (Japanese for proper sitting) on Tatami's waiting for the Captain Commander to enter. Byakuya is sipping tea eloquently as the other two are too anxious to indulge in any.<p>

Ichigo tousled his long unruly mane which reaches the collar bone a patch cascading down the middle parting his forehead resting at the bridge of his nose and a single thick strand going down over his right eye. Rukia refuses for him to cut it. If it was up to her he would grow it out all the way but this is a compromise between the two since he wants it short. Cutting the different strands to look this way is Yuzu's job and it's not easy.

Another annoyed sigh echoes the chamber. Byakuya tries to ignore the constant annoying sound.

"We've been waiting for over fifteen minutes, who does this old windbag think he is? If you ask me he's doing it on purpose". Ichigo crosses his arms over his chest.

Rukia bops Ichigo quickly on the head. "Stop blabbering stupid things about Captain Yamamoto and don't speak about him that way".

"Ouch keebler elf, that hurt! Don't you have cookies to bake"? Ichigo's says through gritted teeth.

She bops him again. "Don't call me that! Not all of us can be a giant strawberry porcupine"! Rukia's talking about his spiky hair and of course he is a strawberry.

"Oh I'm sorry, does pint sized or chibi sound any better"?

Ichigo scrambles out of the way and stands up since Rukia is trying to murder him before he even gets to meet the babies. Rukia is chasing Ichigo all over as Byakuya continues to sip his tea.

Soon the bickering with foul language commences and Byakuya is asking himself..._'How can the duo of idiots be parents'?_

"Evil Leprechaun, people want their pot of gold back"!

"Evil Nemesis with orange hair, S.T.A.R.S wants their rocket launcher back"!

Rukia is now straddling Ichigo's waist as he is pinned to the ground arms flailing about as they continue to struggle.

"Bitch…"!

"Asshole…"!

The two said "duo of idiots" continue to struggle failing to notice as someone else enters the noisy chamber. That's until the staff slams down releasing enough Reiatsu to pin them in their spot. Byakuya was ready feeling the said person so he's cool calm and collected. It serves those two idiots right for behaving like two hooligans. Ichigo and Rukia are sweating a bit.

Yamamoto sits criss cross placing his staff down lowering his Reiryoku simultaneously. Rukia and Ichigo upon feeling lighter sit up properly fixing their Shinigami attire and hair.

Wait did she call him Nemesis? Rukia needs to stop hanging out with Karin. _'They're killing their brain cells playing that junk'_. Yamamoto coughs clearing his throat as he sips some fresh tea just served snapping Ichigo out of his thoughts.

Yamamoto closes his eyes as if meditating for a moment until it hits him eyes widening with realization. Rukia and Ichigo would laugh if the uncertainty of his actions towards them would be, "them" meaning their unborn twins.

He settles down remembering who he is. Yamamoto's eyes return to their natural state.

"I clearly see the reason you are here. In the first place I want to extend hearty congratulations from the entire Gotei Thirteen. Life is always a gift not all are blessed enough to receive it".

Rukia and Ichigo bow to him in gratitude.

"Thank you Captain Yamamoto it means a lot coming from you".

Ichigo remains silent staring at Yamamoto waiting for the other shoe to drop. Byakuya is looking at him as well.

"A celebration of sorts should be in order here in Soul Society gather the Gotei Thirteen".

"Oh no we would be imposing and…" Rukia gets cut off by Ichigo.

"We don't want people in our business".

Byakuya sighs quietly knowing the feces is about to hit the Air Conditioner. Byakuya means to think the shit's about to hit the fan.

"What does that mean young Kurosaki"?

"We don't want people getting any ideas with our kids. Rukia and I are making the decisions no one else".

Rukia looks at Ichigo like he grew a third eye.

"A celebration of life is not dictating decisions".

"It is when Soul Society wants to "celebrate" something. There is always some hidden innuendo whenever something goes down". Ichigo has his arms crossed.

Yamamoto's Reiryoku is spiking so Ichigo is raising his. Byakuya is trying to put a small barrier of sorts by Rukia and himself. The feces are spreading.

"Young insolent brat your bravado is not needed here and rather unwelcomed".

"Well you know me, I tend to barge in where I'm not welcomed and my bravado kicks, including veterans, every…ones…as…"

Rukia manages to punch his arm hard not letting him finish that word. Ichigo breaks the eye glaring contest between Yamamoto and himself to glare at Rukia.

"Please excuse Ichigo he is still figuring out how to go about dealing with the new developments".

"Figuring out my as…" Rukia once again thwarts his plans and kicks Ichigo's shin.

"ENOUGH"! Yamamoto slams his staff down.

"Being presumptuous is not a virtue fledgling but since you already know my motives then you understand. Your power is immense enough to have awoken latent powers within others so it is safe to say your unborn will fare the same! Do you think I do not sense their strength? Who do you think I am young brat"?!

Ichigo is feeling light headed suddenly the air getting denser it's suffocating. Byakuya and Rukia are starting to feel it. The "old windbag" has enough steam left to scorch anyone's skin off.

"I also sense new life not only from the two unborn souls but also from their mother"!

All three are taken aback from the true declaration.

"Their abilities are strong but unknown if they can do such a trick unborn imagine after birth, infinite potential! Do you think it is safe?! I must think and act accordingly! I have all of Soul Society and the World of the Living to think about! And what of the bottom feeders, Hollows, leftover Arrancars, unknown foes that seem to be attracted to you like honey to bees"?!

Ichigo with much exertion and sweating from the effort too starts to talk releasing his own Reiatsu pushing up against Yamamoto's red like molten lava Reiatsu to level the atmosphere some.

Ichigo begins to stumble upright. Rukia is trying to pull him back down but it's of no use. The idiot strawberry Nemesis has a death wish! Her babies will be fatherless and she'll be a widow without actually being married!

Ichigo struggles and staggers till he stands up straight. He is panting, hurting and sweating but that does not stop him it never has it never will especially not when _his_ family, friends and loved ones are involved.

"You…don't…get…it do you"? Ichigo has lost all reason and sanity as he ups the ante. He is releasing more Reiatsu it's swirling around light blue in color with a golden-yellowish hue around it, like a hungry wild caged animal ready to escape and tear out the throat of its prey. His eyes are blazing ambers with black Sclera's glowing feral. He is walking closer to the elder Commander.

"Ichi…stop…" Ichigo cannot hear the labored pleading small voice behind him.

"I will protect my family! I will face anyone threatening them and annihilate, obliterate their very soul! It doesn't matter whether it's here in Soul Society, back in the World of the Living, in the vast dessert of Hueco Mundo or in the darkest hottest depths of hell…"

Ichigo stops in front of Yamamoto… "I will blast everything in my path straight into oblivion not caring who gets cut down in the process"!

Yamamoto can definitely knock him down if he truly wanted to but it would be rather unproductive especially since Ichigo will fight to the death and believe it or not there is a soft spot for Ichigo somewhere in his heart. This fledgling definitely has wings with fire to boot and dare he say, frightening.

Yamamoto drops his staff and caps his Reiatsu lessoning the murderous intent atmosphere. Ichigo is not a complete fool he realizes this has ended because he is who he is someone whom has come to the aid and fought hard for Soul Society made sure they've won. Ichigo caps his Reiatsu and tousles his unruly hair failing to realize his other half has passed out.

Ichigo hears rustling in the background he turns just in time to watch Byakuya shunpo out of the chamber. It takes nothing but a millisecond to register Rukia is no longer there.

Yamamoto coughs getting his attention. "This conversation isn't over yet understood"? Ichigo with his back to Yamamoto turns around connects eyes with him face dead serious and nods before using shunpo to exit.

Sasakibe had put a barrier around the chamber to keep it from leaking out. If not by now the whole Gotei Thirteen would have been ready for war not even knowing what was going on. The Reiatsu flowing about could have caused enough harm to wipe out souls.

"The future has a new look. Doesn't it Tadaoki? Headstrong, brash, reckless, passionate, self assured, powerful…and I Yamamoto, Genryūsai Shigekuni was mistaken. Kurosaki, Ichigo is not a fledgling at all. The fact that in such a small time frame at such a young age Kurosaki, Ichigo can par and surpass even most Captains is what's truly alarming. He is a phoenix that hasn't tapped into all of its raw power yet but when he finds the spark to ignite that flame…"

A firm nod is all he gets from his Lieutenant which is perspiring from the exertion too.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is silently cursing himself. <em>'I'm a FUCKING JACKASS! Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…'<em> Ichigo is expertly breezing through without stopping using shunpo._ 'Come on where are you? Hit where did you taker Byakuya'?_ He is starting to panic since he cannot feel her Reiryoku. He stops atop of an abandoned structure. He inhales and exhales finding his inner peace trying to find her Reiraku. It took some time to learn the ability but Ichigo has learned how to search through the whole lot. It was a tricky technique since they can all look the same but when it comes to Rukia's he has mastered it.

"Ichi…Ichi…Ichigo…" Rukia is repeating his name over and over like a mantra but has yet to wake up. Byakuya went to change.

The truth is he's annoyed at the fact Ichigo did what he could not do, stand up to Yamamoto for Rukia, his unborn niece and nephew. Sure he would have not have been so standoffish but would have made it clear he's on their side.

The idiot forgot "his family" was drowning in all that released raw Reiatsu. The Captain Commander also doesn't get a free pass. The idiot is right Soul Society wants to get their hands on those new souls.

"Good luck Aristocrat hypocrites! Neither I nor the idiot will allow it. Curses…I'm an Aristocratic hypocrite too, am I not"? Byakuya sighs and rubs his temples the words leaving a bitter taste along with the realization.

"You were once but you changed that immensely in such a way no one can catch up. This idiot has witnessed that upfront. As long as you own up to past mistakes, learn from them so that you don't do them again there is no failure".

Byakuya grins a little before wiping that completely off his face and turns to face Ichigo.

"It is about time you found us".

"Give me a break I had to calm down first. Byakuya I couldn't feel her. Is she alright"?

"Rukia is resting the Reiastu was too much to the extent I was suffering as well. It's rather unsettling. Rukia is changing gradually. I also have no idea what to do".

Ichigo is disgusted with himself he should have swallowed his pride. "I'm taking Rukia out of here cause I don't trust Central 46. I know Old man Yamamoto will try and lesson the blow but when it's all said and done he still needs to follow orders. Where is she"?

Byakuya nods in understanding. "Let Rukia rest for a while longer before you go. She is in her own bedroom. I do not even trust our own private family Doctor to look at her. Do you remember the way"?

Ichigo nods and heads to the shoji door leading into the main house. Byakuya is out in a garden inside his estate.

"Oh and Ichigo…I know you want to do what is best for your family that is why you must show restraint. Be rational, slow down and think. Putting them first means there will be times you will have to show humility cast your pride aside. This I know from experience is hard and a blow to one's said pride however when situations arise or go wrong you will reap the rewards. In the end your family/loved ones are your pride. Without anyone there to share it with, it is all...meaningless. So remember you and Rukia are not alone…ever".

Byakuya is met with silence so he wonders is he alone. First surprise, as he turns around he is met face to face with a smirking Ichigo. Second surprise, Ichigo hugs him tightly.

"I guess it's safe to say we are your pride as you are ours. My family in case you didn't know includes you Kuchiki Byakuya so thanks for the pep talk I am an idiot after all who needs to be reminded of priorities once in a while". Byakuya carefully wraps his arms around Ichigo patting his back.

_'Curses, who am I again? I have been infected. My body and mind are no longer that of a Kuchiki. A virus known as the Kurosaki has invaded and taken over'._

He should be irritated or frightened of the gradual transformations but despite it all he's content dare he say…gleeful.

"Oh and by the way, keep your Zanpakuto in its sheath and away from my sister". Ichigo's pat is rather hefty. Byakuya blushes a little knowing that Ichigo understood perfectly the fluctuating pulses within his Reiryoku earlier.

"Seeing my two important men getting along so well…" Rukia's lips quiver holding back a sob that wants to escape. Ichigo takes her hand gently and pulls her into a warm hug.

"Baby…" Ichigo kisses the crown of her head.

Byakuya walks inside leaving them alone in the garden.

"I'm sorry I am a hothead that doesn't think please forgive me. Are you alright? Are the babies alright as well"?

Rukia steadies her voice after clearing her throat. "I am feeling better. I think our babies were helping me cope with so much Reiatsu being released. It's like they were trying to neutralize the environment".

Ichigo directs her to a bench. He sits her on his lap arms wrapped around her waist.

"How is that even possible luv"?

"I'm not too sure about that but I felt it granted they cannot do much since their nothing but weeks old. That is why I burnt out of sorts trying to move and use my own Reiryoku to stabilize us".

"They are this strong already? I'm frightened Rukia, of not protecting them properly". He buries his head on her back. Rukia slightly turns facing him wrapping her arms around him. Ichigo's face on her neck arms still around her waist.

"Ichigo, we have each other and many behind us. This time we are facing everything with eyes wide open. We're cautious and know it's alright to rely on family, friends. There are no secrets between us".

Ichigo inhales her wonderfully sweet intoxicating scent. It's violet with a tinge of vanilla.

"I just don't want to fail again. Rukia, do you forgive me for showboating against the old man"?

"Of course I do idiot. I was more concerned of you being locked up or worse hurt by him than anything else besides it's not like you to hold back and behave". Rukia is chuckling running her hands through his hair. "I'd be scared if you didn't behave like an immature brat".

"Heyyy…" Ichigo playfully growls.

Rukia pulls back a little to look into his amber warm eyes cupping his face.

"Strawberry just in case you forgot. There is no one and I mean no one more that I trust completely with my life or our babies more than you Kurosaki, Ichigo. I'm not scared of any part of you. I am in love with every corner of your being your soul your heart. Even the part that's reckless".

Ichigo's eyes are glistening staring into the eyes of the woman that changed it all. Her words always have such an impact on him. They always reach him like no one else's. Heck with just one look from her deep gorgeous eyes and it's enough.

"Kami, you're beautiful and you're all mine". Ichigo voice is near a whisper. "I love you Kurosaki Kuchiki, Rukia". Their lips meet in a slow sticky sweet kiss. Rukia smiles into the kiss loving his last name.

They're heavy into the kiss until gurgling sounds interrupt. Rukia blushing buries her head onto his neck. Ichigo smirks and rubs her back.

"Come on let's find food even midgets get hungry".

Rukia pinches his arm before getting up their fingers interlocked. "I want Yuzu's home cooking so can we leave"?

Ichigo is tugging their hands back and forth between them. "You don't want to see Red, Captain Ukitake or anyone else"? Ichigo knows Rukia well enough to know that she would like to give them the great news personally however…

"I don't want to linger here for long. Nii-Sama will tell those two personally and understand. Everyone else will find out soon enough from Captain Yamamoto".

…However neither trust staying in Soul Society more importantly, truthfully central forty six. He gives her a soft apologetic smile. Rukia tugs him towards her.

"Let's go baby daddy, we're hungry". Ichigo once again wonders from whom or where does she get this stuff? They walk inside to inform Byakuya so he can open the doorway back to Karakura.

* * *

><p>An hour later Yuzu is in the kitchen preparing dinner with Karin's help. Yuzu had decided to make a celebratory dinner for the soon to be parents. When the couple arrived Rukia decided to stave off hunger with a fruit salad to not ruin her appetite for dinner. The girls also took upon themselves to have invited Orihime, Ulquiorra, Chad, Uryū and Tatsuki while the couple was not there. Keigo and Mizuiro are away visiting a college<strong>. <strong>Rukia is thrilled because she didn't know how to tell everyone the joyous news without making separate rounds. This is much easier since they're all coming to them. Even though Ulquiorra, Orihime, Chad and Uryū live upstairs in the other penthouse everyone has different schedules.

"Son, you're right in not trusting them too much and taking precautions". Ichigo is discussing with Isshin what occurred back in Soul Society.

"I really don't know what to do next. Rukia and I want to stay here. Our kids are alive and somehow they are bringing life to Rukia. I'm not sure what is happening with her or what's going to happen in the future. What kind of powers will they have? Will they have an inner Hollow like me or power similar to one? Will Rukia lose power becoming completely human or is it temporary? How will it even affect her position in Soul Society"? Ichigo looks thoroughly troubled.

"Ichigo you need to take a deep breath and exhale you're turning purple". Ichigo does exactly that. Once he releases the breath Isshin Kicks him in the gut. Ichigo doubles over in pain.

"What the fuck old man! You got a death wish"? Ichigo grits his teeth through the pain. Isshin punches his arm hard soon they are wrestling on the ground both taking a few lumps.

Both men are panting heavily lying on the ground.

"Feel…" Pants… "better"? Isshin is holding his jaw and face.

"Yeah…" Pants… Ichigo holding his side.

"Son, life is too short for you to be worrying it away. Life is way too unpredictable for that bullshit. There will be boo-boos, cooties, fights and everything in between to deal with like heartbreaking crushes. Half the time you won't know what they're thinking and nothing you ever do will be right. You'll be told you're old, embarrassing and weird".

Isshin is grinning all the while as Ichigo smirks.

"New responsibilities, making hard decisions, teaching, protecting they are all frightening and overwhelming experiences so son, you won't have any time to worry about goddamn Shinigami's or Hollows. You'll be praying to deal with either of the two soon enough".

The two men are chuckling.

"Otousan, I'm sorry for not saying this sooner. You had to provide for us and be a single parent. I can't imagine your grief. Must have been hard. Thank you for doing everything you have for us especially after Okaasan left us".

"Don't thank me son it is my duty as your Otousan. It is the most fulfilling precious happiest duty I ever have the pleasure of doing. I wouldn't trade a single moment. I'm so proud of our kids every single day. We couldn't have possibly gotten better ones".

They smile at each other eyes are soft and bright. Ichigo stands up and extends Isshin a hand to help him up. Isshin makes to take his hand but kicks up forcing Ichigo to his knees.

"You left yourself wide open son". Isshin shakes his head and walks out of his room laughing as Ichigo curses.

* * *

><p>The doorbell is ringing so Rukia makes her way to the door. Ulquiorra, Orihime, Chad and Uryū are there.<p>

"Hi everyone please come in". Rukia happily holds the door as they come in. The four of them put on slippers. Rukia hugs them one by one.

"I made dessert". Orihime smiles brightly. Ulquiorra mouths quietly to Rukia not to worry he did most of the work so it's edible.

"Thank you Orihime and Akachan".

"Chad and I brought a Cockburn Vintage Port wine to go with the dessert".

"Thanks Chad and Uryū. Where is Tatsuki"?

"Suki-Chan is running late since she is taking over for her sensei temporarily. Kind of like a substitute at the school".

"She is so dedicated and such a hard worker, going to classes, working in and after school also helping her parents". Rukia muses out loud. The rest nodding in agreement.

Two hours later everyone is enjoying the German chocolate mousse cake topped with fresh berries.

"This really is delicious Orihime"! Rukia is enthusiastically eating it.

The twins are cleaning up putting the dishes in the dishwasher and putting away leftovers. They received a lot of praises and gratitude for the exquisite meal. Tatsuki called in and cancelled much to her dismay. Isshin received an emergency phone for a patient so he went to Karakura Hospital. Rukia is feeding Ichigo the dessert sitting on his lap.

"I want to thank you all for coming on such short notice. Ichigo and I want to share some great news with all of you". Ichigo is holding her waist. Rukia takes a deep breath.

"I…am…carrying twins…not only twins but the very same ones from my first time being pregnant". Orihime squeals and jumps from her seat pouncing on Rukia even as she still sits on Ichigo's lap. Rukia hugs her back happily.

"It's a miracle! Thank Kami, this is so wonderful"! The buxom orange headed young lady is crying happy tears. The three other young men get up to congratulate them. Ulquiorra pries Orihime off letting the way for the others to approach.

Chad hugs Rukia gently then goes to hug Ichigo when he stands up. "Hermano (Spanish for brother)…" That is all Chad can say since he is a too choked up but then again words were never needed between them. Ichigo understands perfectly.

Uryū hugs Rukia warmly and wow Chad has changed him. When Chad lets go Uryū smiles and taking Ichigo by surprise gives him a quick hug. Ichigo felt the warmth nonetheless.

"Pleasant to see you're good for something else other than cutting everything down". Ichigo rubs the back of his neck scowling.

"I'm good for a hell of a lot more than those four eyes".

"I no longer wear them, remember"? Uryū is wearing contacts and soon they are bickering like always.

Ulquiorra steals a moment and takes Rukia by the hand towards the living room. He is looking at her with wonder and his green eyes hold such intensity. He wraps one arm around Rukia's waist the other cupping her head. He kisses her forehead and Rukia closes her eyes and melts into the embrace.

"I'm truly…happy, no that is not an appropriate word. It is not sufficient to describe what I feel for the both of you right now especially for you".

"Akachan…thank you". Rukia's tears are wetting his shirt.

"Hey I was wondering where you took my woman". Ichigo smirks at him. Rukia and Ulquiorra let go of each other.

"Wait I didn't mean to let go."

"It's fine besides I need to finish my cake". Rukia wipes her face and gives Ulquiorra a final squeeze on his hand. She tip toes and gives Ichigo a tap kiss before leaving them alone.

Ichigo leans on the wall arms crossed.

"You know if you were to tell me about a year and a half ago, we'd be here…"

"I'd be the first to say you're crazy". Ulquiorra finishes his sentence.

"Not crazy more like certifiable".

Ulquiorra walks up to him and extends his hand towards him. Ichigo takes a hold of his hand. It's a firm handshake until simultaneously they hug. It's not awkward or strange. It's the norm for all involved in their universe.

A flash alerts the two as they were caught by Orihime's cell. The smile on Orihime and Rukia's face is wide.

"Caught you"! Orihime walks back to the dining room table feeling triumphant. Ichigo and Ulquiorra jump apart rather quickly almost falling over.

The doorbell rings and Rukia walks over to open the door. Once she does Tatsuki is standing there with a real warm smile eyes sparkling and out of breath. Orihime must have told her.

"Is it true"? Rukia nods vigorously. The two fiery young ladies hug each other however Rukia doesn't fail to notice there's a bit of apprehension. "Congratulations Rukia".

"Thank you Tatsuki come in Ichigo is in the living room".

Tatsuki makes her rounds greeting everyone and when she gets to Ichigo she smirks. Tatsuki pulls him by the arm and drags him to the porch.

"Congratulations Ichigo". She gives him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Ichigo blushes for a moment because this is not their usual greeting still he hugs back.

"Thanks Tats…but isn't there something else you want to say"?

Tatsuki smirks and pulls back. "You know me so well…and because you do, should I really have to say it"?

"I know what it is and I don't want you to worry. Things are different now. Rukia and I are in synch. There are no hidden secrets or anything of the sort".

"Ichigo it's more than that. You're so young. What about school? What about your safety and the babies too? I mean trouble follows Rukia".

"Tatsuki …thank you for being concerned and caring…but please don't say that about Rukia ever again she'll get the wrong idea besides by your logic, wouldn't you say trouble follows me? I got Rukia in tons of trouble. I'm also prepared".

"Ichigo don't blame yourself for that anymore and it was all planned out by the narcissistic monster anyway. You saved her from certain death. You're always blaming yourself for everything! Stop doing that"! Tatsuki is tapping her foot annoyed.

Ichigo's eyes soften, his mouth forming a really happy warm smile as Tatsuki turns to look at him. "I want a future with Rukia by my side, the mother of my children. I can still go to college with online courses. I will definitely provide for our family and succeed. I can't imagine anything else I'd rather do".

Tatsuki smirks sighing as tears start to flow. Ichigo gets startled. "Please don't cry". He doesn't know how to console someone who barely shows her fragile side

"Yokatta, thought I'd never see that real smile again". She's wiping her happy tears. "The same smile you had when your Okasaan was alive and you only have it with Rukia. I'm so grateful to her for that".

Ichigo's amber orbs soften again and he hugs her as Tatsuki tries to stifle her tears. They stay that way for a while.

* * *

><p>It is now twelve o'clock at night. The guests stayed for a while even watched a movie. The twins are in bed. Rukia and Ichigo decided to stay the night there. He is currently showering as Rukia is lying on the bed lights off having just done the same.<p>

"I feel so zapped. Oh no I'm already this tired and it's only about two weeks". Rukia sighs and snuggles into the sheets. Rustling and other noises are coming from the window this alarms Rukia since there seems to be light growling too.

Rukia picks up a nearby bat that Karin left the other day and gets up from the bed to stand by the window to the side bat ready to swing.

A figure manages to open the window so Rukia takes the first swing successfully knocking the culprit. A loud groan and a thump on the ground lets Rukia know it was a good swing.

"Ouch, Ruks are you trying to kill me"?

"Renji…?"

Rukia walks over to the desk and turns on the lamp. Yup it's the tattoo loving nut sprawled on the floor.

"Oops sorry Renji but who goes skulking around at night? A stalker, that's who".

"It was late and I didn't want to wake anybody up that's asleep". Rukia extends her hand and helps him up to sit on the bed. She is looking at the spot on his head that will lump up if she doesn't do something about it. Rukia concentrates on using Kido to make it feel better and heal before it lumps up.

Renji stops her midway looking into her eyes. "Are you…really"?

"Yes I am". Rukia's orbs are bright with happiness. Renji wraps arms around her waist as he is still sitting on the bed. Rukia in turn wraps her arms around his shoulders. His face is buried onto her chest since he's so tall. Rukia kisses the top of his head. She knows he's bawling his eyes out. No one knows how much of a softie cry baby Renji truly is but her.

Even as kids he was the same way. "There there you big Akachan". Rukia doesn't want to cry but it's been unavoidable since finding out the news.

Ichigo walks inside with a towel wrapped around his hips another one drying his hair shaking it around.

"So you came Red, what took you so long"?

"Shut up carrot top"! His voice is muffled. Renji removes his face from Rukia to reveal puffy brown orbs with a runny nose. Ichigo laughs automatically at the sight.

"No wonder you're pregnant if he's always walking around like that. I know I'm hot even to some men but are you that happy to see me carrot top? Because I don't swing that way". Renji is staring at the bulge tightly pressed up against the towel. Well that stopped the laughing and Ichigo's cheeks burn red.

Ichigo glares and rushes over to tackle the crimson haired man god and soon they're wrestling on the bed trying to best one another. For men that "don't swing that way" they sure love to put their hands on each other more than half the time.

"…Could have fooled me". She is rubbing her non existing belly. "Forget about losing him to Yamamoto I might lose him to funky brows". Rukia just sighs and walks downstairs to get a snack. Mommy's hungry.

* * *

><p>"I do not like doing this. It feels wrong. It is so…"<p>

"We do not have the time to feel such things. What has to be done has to be done. There is no room for luxuries such as feelings. In our line of work, our duty comes first leaving no room for useless emotions".

"I understand this logic but this is…"

"Do I need to assign somebody else perhaps more capable"?

"No! I mean there is no need to bring in someone else. I can…I will do what needs to be done".

Author's note: Hi my Wicked ones! I'm not satisfied with how this chappy came out so please excuse it lol o_o…Anyway updating will become a challenge with sooo much going on so please bare with me. I forgot to thank the silent readers last time, gomenasai. Thank you so much because you count just as much…wait that sounded weird…anyhoo I'll try to update quicker. =) XOXOXO's btw I'm spazzing cause B.A.P is coming back! \(^_^)/ P.s I can't wait to see Ichigo in action in Bleach! :3


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

It's Friday and so far so good Soul Society hasn't tried anything sneaky nor has anyone else popped out of the woodworks to attack. Then why is that unnerving? Everyone knows that the more you wait the stronger the blow will be. At least it's what Ichigo thinks. He's been very careful not to let Rukia see or feel the concern since he wants her to feel at ease. The last thing she needs is to have anxiety during the beginning of her pregnancy. Little does he know Rukia is thinking the exact same thing waiting for the proverbial other shoe to drop.

Rukia is taking a shower rinsing her hair of from a hair masque. The water is nice and warm creating a foggy atmosphere from all the moisture. Rukia is way too distracted to notice the figure fast approaching. Two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind. Rukia gasps at first totally being caught off guard then leans back into the strong firm chest. Her hand reaches back to tangle into his hair rubbing gently.

No words are exchanged as he is now rinsing her hair. Rukia picks up the strawberry champagne body wash bottle which smells delicious and sweet. She works up lather on the loofah and turns around lathering him up now. Low groans of approval are echoing in the shower. Rukia smirks and continues working her way down from the top torso and arms to the lower extremities.

Rukia takes hold of the shampoo and works it into his hair. He is helpless to her ministrations so he just moves caressing her shoulders and waist when he can. After being satisfied with her task at hand she takes the shower head and starts rinsing him off. He is making purring sounds of approval which Rukia giggles to. She works the hair masque into his hair. He's leaning into her gentle touch.

He has been holding back and restraint isn't his forte. He tenderly cups her face and brings his mouth down to hers. Rukia tip toes to better reach his devilishly talented mouth. Both moan at the contact. Frenzied passionate kisses, moans and pants all the wonderful sounds harmonizing together. He puts his hands underneath her firm tush hoisting her up. Rukia instinctively securing her legs around his waist.

Lustful orbs lock. Rukia shivers at the sheer intensity emanating from those eyes. The raw animalistic possessive reflecting in those yellow irises is driving her insane. And it's not that Ichigo doesn't look that way when he wants her but it goes up a notch when he lets this side of him emerge. Ichigo by nature is intense, dangerous, and possessive and rough around the edges all kept under the surface however that is all multiplied tenfold when Shiro is out and about.

Shiro doesn't ask nor waits any longer. It has been too damn long since he's been intimate with his Queen. Shiro lifts her hips up a little to enter smoothly. Rukia gasps at the sweet intrusion. Shiro looks at her making sure he's not hurting her. Her orbs are closed but open upon no movement. Rukia leans forward and gives him a feathery light kiss then wrapping one arm around his upper back the other on the back of his head deepens the kiss. Tongues are meeting slowly neither fighting for dominance just playing happily together. That is all the reassurance Shiro needs. They pull apart but lips ghost over each other breathing in each other's breath for oxygen. His eyes stay transfixed on hers as he starts to move inside her. Rukia can only look at him for a short time as the pleasure is too much.

_'Hot damn my man is a sex Kami'_. His eyes are dangerous and so possessive it's taking all of her not to reach her peak right now.

Lewd words, moaning, nails digging into bare skin, possessive grunts and low growls, rocking hips back and forth, the friction is too damn good. The warm water is making everything hotter. The pace is quickening and with that the skin to skin is adding to the pleasure. The sounds are acoustic in the shower. It never takes long for Shiro just like Ichigo to find the "sweet spot" which Rukia much appreciates. The moaning and groaning has increased. The fire is burning so high so intensely that Rukia cannot help but fall into the wonderful abyss. Rukia releases a long moan and her legs get even tighter around his waist.

Shiro feels the tightening around him so he continues to thrust slowing down a little getting deeper with longer strokes. That prolongs her release and makes her quake in his arms. Gritting his teeth at the sensation of being deliciously strangled while inside he waits for her climax to subside. He has exceptional control so he's closing his eyes trying to calm himself so he can bring her to blissful peak again. Shiro is selfish in many ways however when it comes to Rukia especially during intimacy he's the complete opposite. He wants to thoroughly satisfy her until she begs him to stop and then he can reach his.

He starts picking up the pace pushing her back up against the tiles. Rukia starts to suck and bite gently on his earlobe which elicits wonderful low moans from Shiro. Rukia can take it as well as give it so even though she just had a hell of an orgasm and feeling a bit worn out she carries on like a good battle Queen that she is. That is one of his hot spots. Rukia continues until reaching his neck and is doing the same gradually increasing the pain. Her nails are running up and down his back one hand squeezing his bottom. Shiro is getting rougher harder deeper and cursing louder lost in the pleasure his talented Queen is giving him.

"Damn it"! Rukia is doing all the right things that drive him mad with lust. He isn't going to last like he wanted.

By now he is pounding her into the wall hitting that deep spot within her every single time. This is going to leave prints on her back but well worth it. Rukia is practically high pitch now and seeing stars with every thrust he's hitting it never missing over and over. Is she going to be able to talk? Better yet, will she be able to walk again? He doesn't even need to press the magical love button down below. Shiro being stubborn won't jump off the cliff without taking her with him in a blaze of glory. Shiro can feel his jewels tightening. Rukia gasps loudly screaming his name to all tenants in the penthouse complex.

"OHHHHH KAMI! WAIT…SHI-RO"!

Too bad he's not listening. Rukia is having multiple orgasms making Shiro smirk and indulge in achieving what he wanted to do before he caves into her tightening walls. He continues to thrust deeply into her heightening the immense pleasure and Rukia with a second of clarity wonders if he is going to reach her heart it's so deep. Her love cavern is milking him dry as he pumps himself dry deeply within growling loudly echoing the shower followed by a loud…"FUCK"!...

Rukia can feel the warmth of his release and it makes her moan once more. They are both panting for breath totally spent. Shiro manages to give her a gentle kiss which she returns the kiss lazily. Rukia warps her arms around him weakly. Shiro moves them to under the shower to rinse them off with Rukia still wrapped around his waist. Rukia was just fucked silly and forming words or thoughts is quite hard. He places her onto her feet cautiously holding her up. He is being extra gentle cleansing them both washing away their combined love nectar.

Once they are satisfied of being totally clean Shiro picks her up bridal style and takes them to their bedroom. He places her gently on the corner of the bed and starts drying her with a towel. It is hard to believe a Hollow with nothing but raw baser instincts feared by so many is so gentle and loving with her. No, to call him a Hollow is wrong it's disturbing. Shiro is beyond that. He is full of emotions so much so he fought for her passionately when her close family and friends didn't remember who she was. He cried for her. Rukia didn't need to see it. She felt it inside his inner world. His very soul was crying out for her for their unborn children.

He is half of her soul mate. That means he holds all of her heart owns all of her soul. Shiro is busy doing his task of drying her off from head to toe. His brows are furrowed in concentration. It is so cute and so sexy at the same time. Rukia is smiling sweetly eyes glistening and cups his face. He stops on her right foot looking at her confusion written all over his face. Did he hurt her? Did he touch something wrongly?

"I don't think I ever told you just how lucky I am to have you. My heart in your grasp"…Rukia place his free hand over her heart beating fast and furious against his palm. Shiro never looks away from her warm brightly lit violet orbs. All he does is takes in a shaky breath… "My future is in your hands and I never…felt so safe. My king, my man, my destiny is you. Kami, you're so beautiful"…Rukia gets closer to his face her hand still holding his over her heart. The other hand freely feeling all of his face as if touching it for the first time… "I'm in love with you so much it takes my breath away. Thank you Shiro for loving and trusting me so fiercely".

Shiro can't say a thing he doesn't trust his voice right now but those eyes the eyes of a madman the eyes of intimidation the eyes that bring fear to countless are holding such warmth such vulnerability with so much love Rukia doesn't need to hear anything. He closes the gap in between them and kisses her lips ever so softly. Rukia realizes she feels something wet in between their faces as they kiss and it dawns on her that Shiro is…crying. Not whimpering or sobbing just tears trickling down. Rukia pulls back a little to kiss some away before pulling him into a tight hug. Time seems to slow down as the two soul mates hug like their life depends on it and who is to say it doesn't?

* * *

><p>"So you're going home late Kari-Chan"?<p>

Yuzu is attending a heavenly school catching up on her Tea ceremonies. She takes that class twice per week along with one class of Seiza per week which includes proper posture and movements and finally two classes on proper nobility speech. Yuzu doesn't have a need on using utensils properly because she already knows how to do that with her eyes closed including proper etiquette in table manners. She would be doing it weekends as well but her dear Otousan refuses. He says a "blossoming young lady needs proper time to rest and be just a normal teenage girl". What a load of crap that is to Yuzu. He means cook and clean along with all the other house work. Yuzu doesn't mind as she makes time during the week already. Karin is actually helping her more now too which she appreciates.

"Aha I'm staying for a tryout as the assistant coach of the boy's soccer team since there is no opening for the girls". Karin is waiting by the seats. The try out includes two parts. One is an interview in an office the second is outside on the field. They have seen her play in many games but they want for her to do an evaluation or something of the sorts concerning certain plays during a game. Karin already did the interview part. She feels she did very well.

"Karin-Chan is so mean! Why didn't you tell us sooner? I would have made you a good luck charm and gone to cheer you on with Otousan"! Karin can already picture Yuzu pouting as she complains.

"That's exactly why I didn't besides if I don't make it…" Karin's sentence is cut off by Yuzu.

"You will make it without a doubt! My Karin-Chan is so awesome and skillful! So no if's or negative thinking missy"! Yuzu states matter of fact.

Karin smirks blushing. "Okay well I have to go please tell Otousan I can't reach him on his phone…and…thank you".

"You're most welcome…and Karin-Chan, BANZAI, BANZAI, BANZAI"! Yuzu continues on even as Karin hangs up. Her sis is sure something else and Karin is feeling optimistic.

* * *

><p>An hour goes by and Karin now is completely the opposite of how she was feeling when talking to Yuzu. She is cursing at the head coach and vice principal of the school. First mistake, they let a male student do both parts of the interview process in an hour when she was supposed to be the only one since its one student per interview. Second mistake, Karin didn't even get her second part of the interview since they let the unscheduled male teen in front of her. Third mistake, they told Karin her second part of the interview was not needed since they chose the teenage male that skipped her.<p>

"Kurosaki-San it is best you do not use foul language. If you don't apologize to us all it will be more than just a write up for example further disciplinary actions like being expelled. It was fair" .The vice principal states looking appalled at use of such language.

"Don't call me that! AND what's fair about being skipped?! You didn't even let me finish! How would any of you know if I'm not qualified"?

The head coach fixes his baseball cap. "There was no need for you to be seen. The first part of the interview was enough for us to make a decision. Katsuro-kun is more than qualified. This is the way life works Kurosaki-Chan". That was a mocking tone and he dismisses her by waving his hand turning his back on her too.

It doesn't help that Katsuro has been smirking at her the whole time. Oh how Karin wishes she could wipe that grin off by dislocating that jaw. Karin is really angry and everything is blending together and she's about to do something she'll probably regret and that's a very big probably.

Karin feels a strong hand on her shoulder keeping her still in place. "Excuse me kind intellectual gentlemen. I must apologize for Karin-San's outburst but we all know just how passionate she is about soccer. It is obvious when she stays daily extra time just to pick up the equipment, first to arrive last to leave…"

Karin was glaring at Shuhei but he now has her interest…"How she stays daily also just to give helpful tips to her peers on how to get better and play to the best of their ability cheering on those whom feel unfit too".

Shuhei has full on attention. "Karin-San makes strategic moves to get the best out of the game…and when her peers lose a game she keeps positive making them feel like winners". Shuhei doesn't smile at all it's not like he's the poster boy for happy go lucky never will be he's got too much to carry. It's a miracle on its own that he walks up straight the weight at times overbearing.

"If Katsuro-San can beat all that then he deserves to have the position. Karin-San will definitely succeed at whichever path she chooses. It would be a shame for her perfect record to be marred by a "write up" concerning something she's exceptional at, would it not gentlemen"?

The vice principal closes his eyes contemplating the matter nodding and looking apologetic. The head coach however is having none of that.

"Apparently he is much better than that plus using such apprehensive language should be reprimanded. Then again what can I expect from a child raised by a single father with a punk for a brother".

The principal and even the cocky confident Katsuro pale upon hearing the low blow. The coach just picks his ear unfazed by the disgusting words that left his very mouth.

Shuhei narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Karin however pulls his arm stopping him on the spot.

"Indeed I was raised by a single parent, Otousan. He's loud he's a bit crude and just plain annoying BUT he is an exceptional doctor that saves lives and a provider for us three kids always teaching us life lessons. He's never Kurosaki, Isshin the man but Isshin the Doctor, Isshin the Otousan, totally selfless".

Karin has a warm smile and somewhere in the hospital Isshin's ear is ringing.

"My Ichi-Nii is rough around the edges a bit of a loner though that's changed a little, he's rash and short tempered BUT he is an excellent student in the top five percent of his grade, defends those weaker or without a voice wearing his heart on his sleeve never asking anything in return. You'll never know or understand the things he has done or the heavy weight he carries on his back".

Karin loses her smile briefly. "He's had to grow up way too fast. He makes sure we his family are safe and on the right track. Yuzu and I are blessed to have him be our older brother leading by example".

By now Karin's smile is a happy one. You know the kind that reaches your eyes and can light up the whole world.

"Indeed I belong to the Kurosaki family and I am incredibly lucky and blessed to have the family I do. I think, no, I know…" Karin closes her eyes for a brief moment pressing her right hand over her heart my… "Okaasan is definitely proud of us like me. I just wish she were here with us to enjoy our family".

Karin opens her eyes and removes her hand still smiling. Karin now bows in front of them.

"For saying what you did, coach Oshiro, thank you. I have come so far because of them and know I'll reach my goals because of them too. It is because of them I know I made a mistake by using such language. I apologize for that. I belong to a family full of awesome values though unconventional…and I wouldn't have it any other way". Karin bows to the vice principal as well then straightens up.

''I will accept any punishment you deem fit vice principal".

The principal was smiling and he wipes his eyes quickly.

"There will be none…and you will have the second part of your interview Monday". He states matter of fact. The head coach and Katsuro look surprised and not too pleased.

"Thank you very much vice principal…but I have to decline. I now see clearly I have my own path to travel and it's just fine by me since I will reach my destiny any way". Karin bows and pulls Shuhei by the hand walking away.

Karin thinks back on Ichigo's inspiring up lifting words and she's smiling brightly again leaving three dumbstruck males behind her. Karin only hears the vice principal ripping into the head coach.

Shuhei is smiling as well but she cannot see. He takes the lead leading them to his motorbike. He can feel Karin shaking and he really wishes she didn't stop him from punching that poor excuse for a man.

They get to the bike quietly. He grabs a helmet and puts it on Karin's head. She hasn't looked up once. She's never been on a motorbike.

He lifts her onto the bike effortlessly. Karin just shifts around on the seat getting comfortable. He sits in the front and tilts a little to the left and wraps her arms around him.

"Hang on tightly…and never let go, no matter what happens no matter what people say to you no matter what life throws at you so that even if it all tries to knock you down and you do happen to fall it won't keep you down for long. Kurosaki, Karin, understand"?

Karin takes a deep shaky breath and nods. Karin doesn't trust her voice at the moment. It is taking all of her not to fall apart. It hurt deeply, what that low life said. Not because it shamed her but because he belittled her family and all others that share that fate. Single parent homes female or male do the best that they can and is not shameful at all. They work just as hard like families with two parents do, maybe dare she say a little more since they have to make up for whom and what is missing. Her death left a void in her heart that will probably never be filled.

Shuhei starts his bike. Karin presses her head onto his broad back and cries her frustrations out. For her Otousan for her Ichi-Nii for her twin for her Okaasan whom no matter what her presence is terribly missed.

The wind is drowning out her sobs. The wind is carrying away proof of tears. Yes, for now she'll drop the tough act the mask of indifference which she perfected through the years, cracked, leaking out the anguish.

Shuhei understands all too well carrying the burden, holding it all inside keeping the façade in place. He didn't have the time or the luxury to fall apart. Things like mourning the loss of his mentor, his Captain, the betrayal and finally his death. His division looked and turned to him for support. Their morale was low and fragile breakable at any moment. Shuhei had to lead and cast his own feelings aside.

Karin's crying is subsiding. Shuhei is traveling up to the outskirts towards a cliff with a clearing. He stops near the edge. Karin first realizes they have stopped, second is the sun is setting. Shuhei takes off his helmet. Karin takes hers off too.

"The sun will always set and with it comes darkness the cold maybe fear…however the sun always rises again and with it comes warmth, light and clarity. Things begin and things end its part of the cycle of life. I like to think of it as a journey that leads to the prize in the end to the truth".

Karin's eyes are sparkling and she leans onto his back still looking at the sunset. Her arms are around his waist well as much as she can. They remain that way for a while enjoying the silence the darkness and suddenly the dark isn't so bad.

After fifteen minutes they head back and this time Karin is grinning and screaming at the top of her lungs into the spring night air. He increases speed and slows down on all the right places like turns and such but he too is enjoying the ride. Shuhei loves to ride alone but he comes to the conclusion that riding with another isn't bad at all.

They arrive at the Kurosaki's.

"How long were you at the school Shuhei-San"?

"I saw you practice on the field then go in for the interview".

"Wow so from the beginning. How did you know"?

"I pay attention to what interests me". Shuhei stiffens once he realizes what he said. Karin is about three shades redder still sitting behind him.

Karin gets off the back seat and takes off her helmet facing him. "Thank you Shuhei-San for sticking up for me so strongly for wanting to hit the coach and for calming my heart with such kind warm words".

Karin steps up closer to him and kisses his cheek for the second time.

"It was my pleasure Karin-san and you will always be welcome". He gently takes off something that is lodged into her hair. "You…should smile more often. It suits you better than most. It is genuine and not fake or forced at all".

Yuzu is beaming looking down from Ichigo's old bedroom getting a blanket from his closet. "My baby's all grown up".

Karin looks away from the intensity of his eyes. "Thank you Shuhei-San. Do you want to come inside for dinner well it's leftovers since none of us was here to cook fresh food".

"I would love to but I have work to get to". Shuhei works at an upscale restaurant/club famously known for quality food and fine expensive liquors. The entertainment is whatever pleases you if you can pony up the cash that is.

"Ok maybe next time". Karin gets on the sidewalk to see him off however Shuhei gets off the bike and walks her to the door.

"You didn't have to do that".

"Of course I do you are a lady after all".

Karin smirks at him. "You'll be coming tomorrow, right"?

"Of course, I am your escort for the evening".

Karin opens the door and stands at the door. "Goodnight Shuhei-San".

"Goodnight Karin-san please relay the same to Isshin-Sama". He looks up though the porch doesn't let him see the peeping tom. "Yuzu-San have a goodnight and see you tomorrow". He is speaking loud enough for her to hear.

Yuzu blushes at being caught. "Goodnight Shuhei-San".

* * *

><p>Karin walks in closing the door and Yuzu comes running down the stairs. Karin rolls her eyes.<p>

"How did it go with the interview and Shuhei-San"? Yuzu looks like an eager child jumping up and down.

"I decided to pass on the interview and Shuhei-San took me for a ride. He surprised me at school". Karin drops her school bag on the sofa and goes to grab a small bottle of iced green tea which is very refreshing, looking for snacks, anything not to make eye contact with her astute sister.

"Kurosaki, Karin, stop moving around and look at me". Karin grimaces and stays put with her back turned. "Now tell me what really happened and don't leave anything out from the beginning missy".

Karin takes a deep breath and reveals everything in one long single breath, felt like it to her anyway.

Yuzu turned bright red from anger and she was clenching and unclenching her hands.

"The nerve of them, the nerve of that bully! Why can't he say that to Nii-Chan and Otousan's faces! Well On Monday we will give him a piece of our minds"!

"No Yuzu, promise me you won't say anything to them! I don't want them worrying or getting upset besides I handled it very well I might add". Karin in her usual triumphant way smiles at Yuzu. Karin left out bawling her eyes out on Shuhei's back.

Upon not hearing a remark from Yuzu she turns to face her. Yuzu is holding her face crying. "H-h-how d-dare he…say…such…h-h-horri…ble words…" Karin was trying to avoid this.

She wraps her arms around Yuzu rubbing circles soothingly. "This is what I didn't want, sigh, but I'm ok now for real Yuzu. I don't need to do it because I'm confident I'll get to where I want at the time that is meant to be. This just wasn't it. That's all".

"For really? But I'm so angry for you for us".

"For really real…and Yuzu, thank you for loving me so much. I'm so lucky to be your twin and born into this family. I give thanks everyday".

Well that did it Yuzu is full on sobbing now and Karin sighs out loud but she's smiling warmly still holding her twin.

* * *

><p>The breeze is carelessly flowing through the open field caressing gently the flowers dancing as if they were alive technically they are. The sun is shining brightly warming all within its reach, long golden hair is swaying back and forth unrestraint and wild.<p>

"It is so calm here so cozy. It is easy to surrender in its embrace…" A slender hand reaches out to entice a blue hummingbird. The bird settles atop of a finger. The free hand lightly grazes the crown of the bird. The bird is ready to fly away with the wind if it feels a threat but none comes.

…"but it is an illusion, a dream where someone can easily become lost, the feeling forever strangling, oppressing and overbearing". The hand traps the bird. It is desperately trying to get out of the grip that is gradually tightening.

"This is not your way and that bird has done nothing more than trust you".

The hand loosens its grip and releases the frightened bird. "That word…trust…is so hard to attain…yet so easy to lose".

"You are quite philosophical today. What has you feeling so foolish"?

"Perhaps you haven't been paying attention properly. Then again what should I expect from someone that enjoys vanity"?

"This dream of yours, this illusion as you call it is your reality. That makes me a rationalist and there is nothing wrong with being vain…it just means…" A strong hand gently glides through the freely flying golden hair then entangles, tugging it forcing the head back tilting face upward causing a grimace.

…"I appreciate the finer more beautiful things in life".

* * *

><p>"Why did you want to meet here"? Shuhei sits on the bar stool, smoke and alcohol are permeating the bar. He glares looking around at the people indulging in wrecking their temples, meaning their own bodies and he never understood why anyone would defile their bodies with these poisons.<p>

"It feels like we're double agents having a secret meeting".

Shuhei fights the urge to roll his eyes.

"Why are you so uptight"?

"I do treasure what little I own, my body my soul my heart. There are other things I treasure that I do not possess".

"Ouch that was harsh. You don't like me very much, do you"? This is more of a rhetorical statement than question. Shuhei doesn't answer.

"There are something's that need my attention so please be brief".

"Here have a peanut or two the saltiness goes perfectly with beer".

Shuhei is losing patience and he really needs to go. He looks at the peanuts with apprehension but manages to gather a few since this whole thing is dragging.

"Have you received anymore orders"?

"No but I do speculate it won't be long. This will get messier as time progresses, you do understand that"? Shuhei closes his eyes contemplating his own words.

"Ah yes but…time is always an enemy. I need you to keep close with eyes wide open. Any moment now things will change dramatically. Everything I worked hard to protect to shelter is falling apart…and I don't know how to…"

"I always thought if one keeps a cool detached mindset then one can easily weave through the muck. It has been my way. Now I have found to be lost breaking that golden rule. It's messing with me so I cannot imagine what you're going through right now".

"That's as close to sympathy I'll get from you, isn't it? Move in next week". That was an order.

Shuhei stands up taking his water bottle and bows before walking away.

"Bring me another would you"? The bartender nods and retrieves a cool bottle of beer. He accepts and puts a handful of nuts into his mouth.

"Tic tic tic…toc...when will the pendulum stop"? Isshin stares at the clock on the wall.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! Hope all is well in fiction land. =) The update is slow and late, my apologies. The apartment is being remodeled and it's a huge construction site here. O.O There are other things going on as well. I felt I needed to get something up here and I hope its ok. Rukia is BADASS in Bleach right now though my girl always has been. =D

Special love to YukiMC for being the first to review after my hiatus! *virtual hug* =) There is more smut to come! ;) Lol

P.S if you're in to Kpop please take a look at B.A.P and listen to 1004 (Angel) hell check all of their music! If you like them share and support them you can visit b.a.p yes sir international fan site it's a great source of info. I absolutely love B.A.P aka Best Absolute Perfect and all of their amazing music! =

Happy reading and hopefully listening! ;)


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

It is now Saturday twelve noon. Rukia is having some strawberry ice cream topped with chocolate syrup. Ichigo is upstairs getting ready. Shuhei is staring at her in wonder as he's sipping mandarin and mint tea leaves flavored tea. It is still early in the day and how does her stomach process the food contents is beyond his comprehension.

"You know you want some Shuhei". Rukia is smiling brightly like a child enjoying her treat.

"I'll have to decline but thank you". He smiles at her finishing his tea.

"I must excuse myself. I must pick up the gifts". Shuhei didn't have any time during the week to pick them up.

"I'm sure the girls will love it".

"I sure hope they do. I will meet up with everyone at the Kurosaki residence". Shuhei bows ever so respectfully as Rukia waves.

Shuhei grabs his helmet, puts on his leather ankle black punk boots with buckles and heads out the door. He is wearing black skinny punk jeans with multi rivets. They sit on his hips. The t-shirt is black has two dark grey wings in the back and fits snuggly.

* * *

><p>"Hey strawberry, you get ready like a girl I know"! Rukia yells chuckling at his response of curses and "midget" insults.<p>

Rukia finishes up and washes her small bowl. Ichigo walks down the stairs and Rukia dries the plate and turns around to look at him. WOOOOW…her mind is stuck on that word because her man looks really hot tamales right now.

Ichigo is wearing casual style denim deep blue jeans sitting low on his hips. They are hugging in all the right places. The white tight shirt has two black wings one on each side of his pectorals and is clinging to him showing the toned body if he moves the t-shirt raises slightly. He has a dark grey thin hooded open zip.

Ichigo smirks and walks straight up to her pinning her against the kitchen sink. Rukia is wearing skinny jeggins stretch slim pencil jeans in the color blue. Her shirt is also tight stopping midriff tied to the side. The color is white with two pink wings one on each breast connected by a small red heart.

He leans down to her neck taking in her scent. It is intoxicating. Rukia always has a natural aroma that soothes him all on its own but she's wearing a perfume that has a sophisticated scent just like her.

"You know..." He lifts her onto the kitchen counter and parts her legs fitting him in between… "he had you all day…yesterday".

Rukia shivers at Ichigo's husky voice. His lips are brushing her earlobe every time.

"What…" He grounds into her core eliciting a low moan from Rukia… "should I do about that"? Rukia slips her hands underneath the shirt, grazes his back up and down using her nails. Take that for a response.

That response causes for Ichigo to ground into her core some more. These pencil jeans are sure convenient because she can feel his ever growing arousal up against her perfectly. One of Rukia's hands works her way to the front where a thin white belt sits and starts opening it up. Ichigo lowers his lips and busies himself nipping and sucking the tender flesh on her neck.

Rukia now brings her other hand to help because the buckle isn't cooperating. Ichigo smirks at her impatience.

"Impatient aren't we"? Rukia is way too busy opening his jeans to whack him upside the head for his truthful deduction. Truth is her hormones have kept her lustful and insatiable practically all day every day.

Successfully completing her task Rukia takes his evident arousal into her palm and gives it a playful stroke. Ichigo growls into Rukia's ear as she continues to pump him up. He was ready to go a while ago. Those jeans sticking to her like paint, her slightly puffy belly exposed and yes Ichigo is turned on by her pregnancy, is driving him mad with want. It might be odd to some people but there are men that find their pregnant women sexy.

He always found Rukia to be sexy but knowing he got her pregnant with their kids turns him on, possessive and well, horny. Rukia is his and his alone granted Shiro is a third wheel in his mind but they are sort of one in the same. Her body is going through subtle changes and her pregnancy will advance sooner than most and that is turning him on even more.

"Don't space out on me strawberry help me". Rukia already has unzipped her jeans and is shifting to pull it down.

Ichigo steps back and begins to help her out of it. He removes her jeans and trails kisses up her right leg while caressing the other with his hand. Rukia moans as his touch is hot like fire.

"There's no time King just come…here…" Rukia moans out the last word. Ichigo stands up and kisses her tummy gently before going back to her neck. Rukia wraps her legs around his hips. Ichigo lowers his boxer briefs and jeans as Rukia assaults his neck. Her lips and teeth are unforgiving adding to his arousal.

The two are moaning for what's about to occur. Ichigo readies by rubbing his tip along her warm entrance.

Knock knock knock. Ichigo and Rukia both stay stock still. Knock knock knock. SOB being interrupted at this crucial time. Well nobody's going to ruin it for Rukia. She pulls her pink boy shorts to the side and in one single swoop Ichigo was inside her. He gasped at the sudden warmth and tight grip on his arousal.

"R-r-rukiaaa…" The knocking stops and Ichigo pulls out till the tip only remains and plunges back in. Rukia shrieks deliciously and to some it might sound like pain but Ichigo knows his woman likes it this way.

He is doing long deep strokes holding onto the counter. Rukia is gripping his shoulders mewls and moans are ever so enticing. Ichigo is grunting picking up the pace a little.

Buzz, buzz, buzz and that is why the annoying knocking seized. "Ruki-Chan it's us we thought we should leave together"! She is shouting through the door.

Orihime and the gang from upstairs are trying to block but Rukia nor Ichigo plan on stopping now.

"Hold on luv". Rukia understands and holds on to the counter. Ichigo places one hand on the top part of a cabinet above their heads the other hand gripping the counter where she's sitting on. He looks into her eyes and starts going in faster. His strokes are deep and powerful. Rukia bites her bottom lip trying to stifle the loud moans and whimpers.

Ichigo knows they cannot take their time. He shifts her hips down a little, places her right leg over his shoulder and hits her in a spot deep inside that makes Rukia scream and moan seeing stars with the new angle. His woman is so flexible. He tries to drown out her cries by kissing her. Rukia has always been vocal during their love making but now she is extra sensitive since being pregnant and so she tends to get kind of loud. I mean the foreign neighbors calling the police and ringing the door bell to make sure she's not being killed kind of loud.

The fact that Rukia is getting loud through their love making fuels Ichigo. Rukia's head is hitting the cabinet but she doesn't care or feel any pain. Ichigo is panting and grunting in her ear like wild animal. He's whispering how tight and hot she feels how he was made just to be inside her. How beautiful she is and how she belongs to him only.

The doorbell buzz has stopped and by now if Rukia's high pitch moans and shrieks didn't advise them to turn away their Reiryoku blazing hot on fire sure did.

"Ich…" Rukai can't even form words properly anymore and she is climaxing, squeezing and clenching around him. Her leg locks behind him to keep him there. Ichigo feels her enchanting cavern trying to push him out from the force of her climax. Tough cookies, Ichigo likes where he is and isn't going anywhere and so he pumps through it and reaches his own release. He bites her shoulder to stifle his growl. He shoves himself as hard and as deep as possible. A few mini thrusts follow riding the mind blowing sensation till the end.

Rukia roughly shoves her tongue into his mouth breathing each other's oxygen panting at the same time. Ichigo pulls back a little and looks her right in the eyes. Her eyes are full of fire and desire so he smirks. His woman wants him again and who's he to say no? Rukia squeezes his sexy bum possessively. Ichigo picks her up and plants her on the couch instantly their lips meeting sensually. Being fashionably late is still cool right? It doesn't matter Ichigo and Rukia were never into the cool crowd.

* * *

><p>Orihime and Tatsuki go upstairs to check if the twins are ready. They too are wearing skinny jeans. Orihime's is dark blue with light blue flower prints Tatsuki's is also dark blue but plain. The two have the same shirt as Rukia. The theme for today is like a Charlie's Angels sort of thing. The only catch is the men also have to represent with wings as well. It was all Orihime's idea and Yuzu loved it.<p>

All females have pony tails except Rukia and Tatsuki since their hair is short.

They knock at their bedroom door.

"Come in"! Yuzu yells. Yuzu is wearing just like her twin which is hiding in the closet, fashion breasted slim pencil four pockets no zipper tight Jeans. The only difference Yuzu's is light washed blue Karin's is light washed black. They too have the same white t-shirt and hence why Karin is freaking out. This is not her style of clothing. She feels exposed.

The three young ladies fawn over each other but they are especially complimenting Yuzu. The blossoming teen's curves are heightened with the outfit. She's also wearing light peach tinged lip gloss and three shades of eye shadow to match.

"Where's Karin-Chan"?

"She's in the closet hiding like a coward".

Orihime walks over and turns the doorknob. There is Karin hiding behind a sweater her face is peeking out. Karin has three shades of pink for eye shadow and dusty pink lip gloss. Orihime pulls her out and twirls her around. She is blushing and coyly smiles at them.

"I feel awkward like this".

"If anybody understands you it's me kiddo". Tatsuki places a hand on Karin's shoulder. "I'm not used to this either but think of it as a fresh start to teenage life in high school. And remember nothing physically defines you it is what you do that does".

Karin nods and smirks at Tatsuki. It was great advice.

"Well Ichi-Nii and Oneesan are missing. It is going to be one fifteen. I tried texting Oneesan but so far no response. Do you guys know where they are"?

Tatsuki and Orihime blush.

"They'll meet us here Yuzu-Chan. I wouldn't worry".

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra, Chad and Uryū are downstairs waiting for the girls. Isshin's car isn't all that big so he rented an Acura MDX latest model so one of them can drive it. It is supposed to be Ichigo. Where is his "idiot" son anyway?<p>

Ulquiorra is wearing black skinny slim pencil trousers sitting low on his hips. The part from hip to end of zipper is dark grey except the two back pockets are black. His shirt is black tight with two red wings. Chad is wearing black leather semi loose skinny trousers that sit low on his hips. His shirt is also black and tight with two white wings. Uryū is wearing white skinny trousers, a white shirt with two blue wings.

Uryū is having the most trouble wearing stuff like wings on his tight shirt. The door bell rings and Chad goes to open.

"Good afternoon Chad". Shuhei bows as Chad returns the respect by doing the same. He walks in takes off shoes with gifts in hand inside a gift bag. There is a table set with all the gifts.

They all greet and wait for the girls to come down. Yuzu looks at her phone with a brand new text from Rukia. She apologizes and says they'll meet at the bowling alley/restaurant/karaoke new hotspot.

The girls head downstairs. Yuzu and Karin are greeting the guys. Karin stops in front of Shuhei bashfully as the others put on their fashion boots and sneakers which are comfy and fashionable.

"You look very…beautiful Karin-San".

"Thank you Shuhei-San, you look handsome".

"Are you ready to go"?

"Yes…I am". Shuhei extends his arm out so Karin can take hold which she does and they head to the door. Isshin runs in to pick up the gifts which the guys help out too.

"So who's going to drive the SUV since my idiot son is running late? He's probably taking Rukia-Chan for a test drive not that I blame him! It reminds me of Masaki and me". Well there are collective blushing faces to say the least. The older group knows that is exactly what Ichigo was doing but to hear it out loud is kind of too much.

"Hey that's enough old man. No one here wants to hear that or you won't be allowed to come"! Karin glares at her deer Otousan's T.M.I moment.

Tatsuki raises her hand volunteering happily. For some odd reason Orihime's face pales a little as Isshin tosses her the keys.

Karin walks back to Shuhei's side and gets on the motorbike Isshin is about to protest when Yuzu flexes her knuckles demonstrating they are ready for use. Isshin walks to his car mumbling how cruel and violent teenage daughters are. Yuzu is pushing him too. Karin puts on her helmet and grabs onto Shuhei's waist securely.

Orihime volunteers to go with Yuzu and grabs Ulquiorra by the hand. Tatsuki pulls Chad and Uryū towards the SUV. Someone taps Tatsuki on the shoulder and so she turns around. Tatsuki lets go of her two friends to punch the unfortunate victim in the stomach causing him to double over in pain.

Chad and Uryū take a step back looking at the poor unfortunate fool.

"What the f…" the words die down before he can say them do to the fact Tatsuki eyes are glossy. Two strong arms wrap around her securely as his chest gets pummeled weakly.

"I'm a jackass…I'm sorry". Tatsuki wraps her arms around Renji's waist gripping the back of his shirt tightly as he apologizes. His head sits atop the crown of her head.

He has been to Karakura but had avoided her altogether. Ichigo had told him to man up and take responsibility or he'd kick his ass from here to Soul Society to Hueco Mundo to hell verse and back. He really should have thought things through better but he never experienced what Tatsuki makes him feel. Renji thought he was over being a coward when he faced Byakuya for Rukia's sake…guess he was wrong.

"Let's not ruin the day for the girls so we'll talk about this later". Tatsuki pulls from his grip and wipes her face heading to the SUV. Renji sighs and rubs the back of his head feeling nervous. Uryū shakes his head as Chad just stares expressionless however when he passes him by he grabs Renji's arm with force. Renji understands Chad is not happy with him either.

Orihime smiles happily because at least he's not avoiding her best friend anymore however she sighs because she knows things are still rocky.

Shuhei has already left with Karin. Isshin, Yuzu, Orihime and Ulquiorra also leave. Renji sits up front as Chad and Uryū sit in the back with Tatsuki as the driver. The ride is silent.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia bathed together and are getting dressed once more. He is putting on his shirt when Rukia wraps her arms around him from behind.<p>

"Luv we'll never leave here if you don't stop". Rukia smiles into his back loving how mind blowing the sex was. There was no time for making love.

"I know I'm addicting strawberry but show some restraint". She walks away awkwardly since she is feeling sore.

Ichigo smirks fixing his shirt. "I'm not the one walking funny".

That earns him a hard pillow thrown connecting with his head.

"Oh that wasn't you. That was from yesterday's activities". Rukia ran downstairs leaving Ichigo fuming mad. How dare she say it was Shiro that did her so well she can't walk properly!

In reality Shiro was gentler with her yesterday. It took her by complete surprise matter of fact she didn't need to get out of bed he pampered her. Took food to her even gave her a massage. He handled her with extra care as if she were a porcelain doll. He even bathed her of course him along with her. Rukia was putty in Shiro's hands. He molded her the entire day and it was sexual bliss. Ichigo was the complete opposite. Today he was rather unrelenting, beastly and damn brutal and she…loved…every…minute…of…it. Yes Rukia was fucked silly by both. Why does Ichigo get into a fit? He's a natural competitor so even though it's the same body it's about who was driving it.

* * *

><p>Several minutes later Ichigo and Rukia get out of a taxi with them grinning though both trying to hide it some to not be so obvious of their activities causing to be late. They walk in to the cool new place holding hands. They check in asking for the "Angel party" table since that is the theme.<p>

"We're fifteen minutes late. Do you think they're mad"?

"I doubt that very much luv".

"It's a big celebration for the twins". Ichigo nods agreeing with her.

They arrive at the section and find Renji holding his head as Tatsuki is ready to bap him again on the head.

"Who drives like a crippled mad woman"? Tatsuki is a good driver however the problem lies in the combination of speed with reckless abandonment.

Chad was clinging to the seat and Uryū to him. Renji was clinging onto the seatbelt and the dashboard. He was the only brave enough or dumb in others eyes to yell obscenities at her. At one point she pulled over and showed him just how gifted she is in martial arts.

"Well son you finally got out Rukia's treasure cove"! Isshin is smiling brightly. The couple is beet red and center of attention. Ichigo is about to fix his Otousan's mouth.

"Cut it out or I'll make it so you can't bowl you pervert! Ichi-Nii stay put he won't say anything else. Will you deer Otousan"? Karin is cracking her knuckles.

Isshin quickly shakes his head sitting back down. Ichigo is still beet red looking around at everyone knowing everyone knows why they are late. Rukia rushes to the girls and starts complimenting how hot they look and apologizing for being late and soon embarrassment was forgotten.

Everyone is now having a great time bowling and munching. There are two teams. It's the girls against boys with Shuhei on the girl's team to even it out. Uryū is not playing so he's just a spectator but enjoying himself watching. The girl's team is slightly behind the boy's team. They are loud and enjoying the competition with bickering and boasting here and there.

Yuzu elbows Rukia softly to get her attention. "Hey Oneesan, have you noticed Karin-Chan and Shuhei-San have been touchy feely"?

Rukia nods enthusiastically. "Yes I have, looks like love is in the air".

Shuhei is standing behind Karin fixing her stance. She unconsciously leans back into him holding the ball laughing and giggling. Shuhei is still being respectful. Odd thing is he isn't blushing like mad as he does whenever he's around Rangiku. Then again he is rather indifferent or oblivious to female advances.

'_Is that a good thing or bad thing'?_ Rukia is pondering silently.

Several minutes pass and the boy's team is sulking and branding Shuhei a traitor. He got the winning strike for the girl's team.

"Alright, alright everyone settle down. Just man up and accept we lost". Isshin stands up to grab a drink. "Even though we technically won since it took one of us "boys" to win for them". Isshin starts high fiving the boys.

And now he's being attacked by the females. He's on the carpet floor getting jumped. Ichigo feeling a bit bad about his Otousan getting pummeled interrupts the assault.

"Okay its gift giving time so ladies and gentlemen gather around".

Isshin is left on the floor arms and legs outstretched. "Wait for me Masaki I'm coming". Yup Isshin is doing just fine since his buffoonery is intact.

Yuzu and Karin ignore his twitching form on the carpet and walk over to the table set up with gifts. They start opening gifts. Orihime starts recording again. Throughout the afternoon she was randomly doing so to record memorable moments for the twin's journey toward womanhood. People tend to think adulthood starts in high school.

Tatsuki got the girls four free tickets to watch any movie they like. They received gift cards from Chad and Uryū. The amounts are quite generous however they still don't know that yet. Ulquiorra surprisingly has very good taste and bought the girls Hermes Perfume 24 Faubourg with fragrant lotion and a day at an exclusive spa. The girls are squealing with delight. Orihime got the girls school gear as in pretty messenger bags one in purple one in blue both with vines and smalls leaves adorned with an owl, two cute outfits each and a pair of boots.

The twins are smiling brightly very appreciative and extremely happy thanking everyone as they go along with enthusiastic hugs and kisses. They feel they do not deserve so much. Renji bought three tickets to go see L'Arc-en-Ciel the Japanese rock group next month. The twins are in love with the awesomely talented smoking hot group so they glomp Renji and shower him with kisses.

"You two need to open our gifts". Ichigo hands each a small rectangular box both pink with a gold bow on top. It's light as they shake it but it makes a jingling sound.

The twins excitedly open a box each. There are keys in each box. The twin's eyes are practically bulging out of their sockets.

"No way, no way…" Karin continues to stare at the keys repeating the same phrase over and over. Yuzu hugs Rukia and Ichigo together practically killing their ear drums from the screams of delight. The twins wanted to be able to travel on their own and always hinted of wanting scooters.

Karin jumps in doing the same as Yuzu. "This is all way too much"! Yuzu hugs even tighter.

"The two of you deserve this and much more. Putting up with so much from the old man from me disappearing all the time and the war…" Ichigo trails off but he has that soft look he always shows when it's about his sisters.

"This is just a small thank you for being the special young ladies that you are…and for accepting me into your family even though I bring trouble". Rukia's orbs are glistening with warmth.

The twins shake their heads and hug them tighter overwhelmed by everything they have received.

"We do it because we love you Oneesan so it's easy". Karin agrees with her twin.

"I'm going to get a toothache". Renji earns a bop to the head ala Tatsuki.

"There are more gifts here". Orihime points to two smaller gift boxes. Shuhei shifts around feeling a little self-conscious all of a sudden. Ulquiorra passes a box to each.

Yuzu smiles brightly looking to a pair of Crystal multi colored gemstones Victorian butterfly with Flowers and alligator hair Clip. It is very elegant and expensive having real stones.

"Oh they are beautiful Shuhei-San thank you so much". She gives him a warm hug which he returns.

Karin is untying her bow and opens the box. She is in total shock loudly gasping as she gently takes it out. It is a soccer ball pendant that can also be worn as a charm bracelet. It's dangling from a white gold chain has hexagonal patches of small diamonds and onyx with the number 69 engraved on it.

"This...is…"

"That number is a source of strength for me and I hope it does the same for you Karin-San".

"I…" Karin has a soft glossy look in her eyes and blushing like crazy. "I love it…for you to share this number with…me…" Karin stops not being able to form words. Knowing the significance of that number is overwhelming. Shuhei had shared with her the meaning behind it while on the bike ride the other night.

Orihime zooms in giggling. Everyone is just silently looking mostly in awe. Shuhei is a tight lipped proper man that keeps to himself.

"May I"? He asks Karin if he can put the chain on. Karin nods her head enthusiastically keeping her tears at bay.

Rukia and Yuzu share a look and Ichigo just stares back and forth knowing they know something he doesn't. The pendant sits a little below her clavicle. Karin is beaming. She turns to hug him and tip toes to kiss his cheek. It's soft and lingering. Shuhei is caught off guard however he leans into her enveloping his arms around her waist as hers are around his neck. It didn't last long however as both become aware of the eyes set onto them. They pull apart quickly. Isshin wonders quietly just how he failed miserably at keeping his kids out from politics concerning Soul Society. He is grinning despite his fears.

* * *

><p>It is now six in and the group has dispersed. Rukia, Ichigo and Shuhei went home with the twins and Isshin. They are placing their gifts away. The twins are extremely happy. They are overwhelmed feeling they received more than they deserve.<p>

Karin knows her twin and even though there are no visible signs she feels Yuzu's slight sadness from Byakuya not being there. She totally understands he has important duties to attend to but still she wanted him there just to have him near and enjoy himself. Byakuya takes his responsibilities and high position very seriously leaving no time for himself. Rukia is beyond livid that her dear Nii-Sama didn't attend their big celebration. Ichigo actually feels sorry for Byakuya when he does present himself in front of a hormonal angry Rukia.

The doorbell rings and Karin goes to answer the door. All she sees are two bouquets of mixed flowers surrounding roses of different colors and two small gift bags. Karin opens the door and smiles recognizing Byakuya. He looks very handsome wearing plaid orange and beige slim trousers. They sit on his hips and reach his ankles, beige maritime boat bottom shoes and light orange short sleeve button shirt. His hair is loose with a thick strand parting down the middle of his forehead and sits over his right cheek.

"You're late but you weren't the only one". He walks in panting a little. It seems Byakuya was slightly out of breath perhaps rushing?

"I do apologize for being tardy. Congratulations and happy birthday Karin". Byakuya walks forward and hugs her which Karin reciprocates.

"Thank you very much Byakuya-San". Oh yeah Shuhei has influenced her alright.

Karin takes a bouquet and sets it on table. 'They smell divine'. Karin muses admiring quietly them. Rukia comes out of the kitchen with a giant chocolate strawberry in her mouth about to take a bite. She instantly glares at her brother and how dare she look at him like that? She never has in the past…well maybe…

"Nii-Sama…you're late". She's getting closer and Byakuya steps away slightly. _'Wait a minute since when am I scared of my sister'?_ Byakuya remembers when she hurled the shoe at his head and she was pregnant at that time too. _'Oh right'…_

Byakuya is brought out of his thoughts as Yuzu comes down the stairs happily. She hasn't noticed it was Byakuya that rang the bell.

"Yuzu we have a visitor". Karin smirks taking the bouquet from Byakuya and placing it next to the other.

"Byakuya-Sama, you came". Yuzu walks up to him and bows adorned with a great smile. Byakuya doesn't smile but bows back and his eyes are softening but…slowly… he's eyeing her body in that tight attire. Her curves are definitely showing and Byakuya swallows a big gulp.

_'What is she wearing'?_ Others might have been looking at what is his. Yes, Byakuya has slowly been turning possessive as time goes by more than he would like but he'll never tell a soul living or dead.

Rukia grins and shares a knowing look with Karin. They both retreat to the kitchen to prepare something unknown. It's just to give them privacy.

Byakuya grabs her hand and pulls her gently over to him. They share a warm tight hug. He inhales her scent and its different more mature dare he think…sexy? Just what is Yuzu trying to do? Hand herself on an alluring platter? Well he won't allow anyone to look let along touch what's his.

_'It will be a cold day in Yamamoto's Bankai, Zanka No Tachi…"_

Byakuya's train of thought is caught off by Yuzu's warm lips on his. He reciprocates by adding pressure. His arms instinctively wrap around her waist as hers are around his neck. Yuzu is tiptoeing and he's lowering his upper body to help her comfort. He breaks the sweet kiss but they're still in the same position with foreheads pressed together.

"Congratulations and happy birthday, Kichōna tsuma…I am truly sorry for missing this special occasion".

"There's no need for apologies I understand just who I am in love with, my one and only Shujin-Sama". He kinds of growls hearing her call him that. Yuzu always understands him. "Thank you for making time to come see us and congratulate personally".

He presses his lips to hers once more wondering how lucky he is to have found someone like her. Most would have been upset but not Yuzu. "Come I have something to give you". He tugs at her gently and she gladly follows holding his hand with both of hers.

"This is something to remind you that no matter the distance no matter how long it takes me…I'll always find my way back to you". He lets go of her hands to reach into a gift bag and pulls out a small box that looks very much like the kind that holds a ring. Yuzu gasps really loudly. Rukia and Karin do the same though no one hears them. Rukia quickly pulls out her phone to record.

Gently and slowly she opens the box. Yuzu pulls out a dainty ring. It is white gold with two diamond hearts that sit up and out intertwined. One heart in the corner has an emerald gem symbolizing Yuzu's birthstone and the other heart has a garnet symbolizing Byakuya's birthstone. There is an engraving on the inside "Eien no Sōrumeito" Eternal Soul mates, Yuzu and Byakuya.

"It is a promise…ring"? Yuzu's warm golden brown orbs are glistening. He takes the ring and holds it by her left hand ring finger in the process.

"Yes, it is. I promise to come back for you when the timing is right. Until then will you wait and remain, faithful, bound to me"?

"Yes, I promise".

Yuzu holds back a sob but the crystal clear drops of tears cannot be held back. Rukia wipes her orbs and Karin strangely shares the same fate. Yuzu happily nods and Byakuya exhales not realizing he was holding his breath the whole time.

He slips the ring and Yuzu wonders how he had the perfect size. Byakuya takes out another ring from his pocket and hands it to Yuzu. It is the matching band to the ring. It has the same engraving on the inside. On the outside it's a plain thick white gold band. He hands her the band which Yuzu accepts excitedly.

"As I wait for you to come for me when the timing is right, Will you remain faithful and bound to me"?

He bows with such grace towards her. "Yes, I promise". Yuzu eagerly takes his left hand and places it on his ring finger. Byakuya gives a rare smile, the one he only has for her. He cups her face and leaning down slightly hovering over her lips…"Thank you for accepting me with all the baggage I bring Kurosaki, Yuzu".

Yuzu shakes her head denying that he comes with any baggage. Her arms wrap around his waist clutching the shirt tightly as their lips meet tenderly. He's wiping her tears as he's cupping her face.

Rukia and Karin walk towards them staring up close. Their smiles are shining brightly. Rukia and Karin pull Yuzu to the side to take a good look at the ring.

"It's beautiful Nii-Sama! How did you get the right size"?

"I had help from my brother in law". Rukia grins catching Byakuya calling Ichigo "brother in law".

"How did he manage to keep that from me"? It was a rhetorical question. Rukia gives Byakuya a hug. "Nii-Sama…" Rukia doesn't say anything more just hugs her brother. Seeing him open up and experience love warms her heart.

Karin hugs her sister too choked up for her sister. It's not an engagement but it's a promise leading towards their future together and that's more than enough for her. Rukia and Byakuya let go of each other and so he reaches for Karin's gift.

He hands her a square box. Karin graciously bows and accepts it. Inside the box is an ankle bracelet. It is white gold with a miniature skull hanging slightly in the middle. The eyes are two emerald gems. It is a delicate but strong bracelet. Karin loves it but wonders why such an odd gift.

"One purpose is as long as you wear this Soul Society can locate you and help if you're ever in trouble. The second purpose is to strengthen your legs. It significantly increases damage by honing in and multiplying your Reiryoku". Her powers seem to manifest through her legs. The girl has a badass kick.

"Byaku…ya-San…thank you so much. There are no words…" Karin's grin is so big and warm. She hugs Byakuya wholeheartedly. He has shown respect and trust enough to give her such a gift. Karin is much like her brother and wants to protect. Her powers have always been there just increasing gradually over time.

Byakuya smiles a little. "You are welcome. Yuzu your ring allows me to locate you as well".

Rukia is beyond amazed and so ecstatic. Their family is multiplying and Ichigo's family is now officially part of Soul Society, right? Rukia wonders though if Byakuya had to pull some strings or if he had to give up something or put up a fight.

Ichigo, Shuhei and Isshin return from the basement.

"So you finally came". Ichigo smirks at Byakuya. He nods for an answer. Yuzu is glowing brightly with the smile that can light up the darkest of nights.

'_…Just like Okaasan…'_ Ichigo smiles a little thinking to himself.

"So you're already taking my precious daughter from me"? Isshin locks eyes with Byakuya.

"Not at all, this is my promise to her".

Ichigo and Rukia both notice something is different in Isshin's words. Well no, that's not right it's the tone in those words. Not to mention the look in his eyes and Ichigo doesn't recognize him. It's the kind of look that's unrelenting, accusing and Ichigo wants to know why.

The only person in the room that doesn't feel it is Yuzu. She's too into her new ring. Normally she would have picked it up right away since it's directed towards her love.

Karin hides the ankle bracelet it doesn't seem the right time to let Isshin see it.

"I would like to escort Yuzu and Karin to watch a play. May I"? He turns to ask Isshin.

Isshin closes his eyes and when he opens them back up they are back to his usual playful side.

"But of course Byakuya as long as you bring them back to me safe and sound".

"Is there any other way"? Byakuya actually looks confused but it only lasts a brief moment. Yuzu kisses Isshin for giving his permission and drags Karin upstairs so that they can wear something more appropriate.

Shuhei grabs his bike keys. "Well then I must start packing, please do tell Karin-San and Yuzu-San I'll see them later on". He bows to everyone before walking out.

"Start packing? What does he mean Ichigo"?

"Shuhei is under direct orders to station here". Ichigo holds Rukia's hand.

"But why? I mean it's strange since his division is just getting a new Captain and all. Nii-Sama did you know about this? Is this because of...?" Rukia instinctively holds her stomach protectively.

"No luv, it's not. It's added protection for us".

Rukia looks towards her brother waiting for an answer but the look of bewilderment on his face just makes her feel more uneasy.

"No, I did not know…but rest assure, I will find out what is the purpose of Shuhei being here, specifically in this house".

Isshin takes a hold of Rukia's shoulders gently. His orbs are warm yet determination reflecting back into hers.

"Shuhei is just here because I chose him. He seems a responsible young man and my daughters are close with him. Of course your pregnancy is a factor to his presence here and I explained that to Ichigo downstairs. With that said it isn't because Soul Society is planning to take you away. They know my son would wreck havoc if they tried".

Rukia smiles a little and nods.

"Byakuya would be the choice I would have preferred but he is a Captain and all. Karin's Reiryoku has increased significantly while Ichigo's was dormant in those seventeen months. That is another factor. We all know by now I was a Captain myself, that is another factor".

Byakuya is digesting all of the information but something doesn't feel right. Why wasn't he informed? Why does a former Captain like Isshin know more and get to make decisions on the matter? Granted his son is an enigma powerhouse but still that doesn't give him any leverage. Byakuya doesn't know Isshin's entire back story. They were all made to forget, talk about mass mind manipulation. Maybe it is time to find out. Yuzu, Rukia, Karin and Ichigo are in the middle after all and it's his duty as Yuzu's boyfriend.

_'Wait, boyfriend? No I'm her future husband'!_ How dare he think something less? Byakuya gets startled when a hand gets slammed into his back causing him to propel forward snagging him out of the rant inside his head.

"If you think too hard your poop will come out". Isshin slaps his back hard again and is laughing like a mad man.

"You were making some strange faces there Nii-Sama".

Byakuya straightens up and glares at Isshin. He takes a seat on the couch waiting for the twins to come down.

* * *

><p>Time passes, Rukia and Ichigo are sitting on the couch in the living room in their penthouse watching a movie.<p>

"Hey strawberry, what do you think is really going on"? Rukia is stroking his hair. Ichigo's head in on her lap as he is lying on the couch.

"In reference to what luv"?

"Well for starters, what is up with Otousan"?

Ichigo looks up into her dark violet orbs, he could get lost in them, matter of fact he's always been trapped inside those deep probing windows to her soul, a hostage forever lost inside her, dwelling within her depths. Being lost is heavenly indeed. He smiles briefly at the double meaning before answering the question at hand.

"I'm not really sure and it's bothering me to no end. I've never seen that look in his eyes and it left me somewhat…"

"Startled…I saw that same emotion on Nii-Sama aside from being perplexed. Those are two emotions Nii-Sama does not bode well with".

"When we were downstairs it was like Shuhei didn't dare oppose the old man. Actually it has been like that since his appearance and I don't understand why. It's always Isshin-Sama this Isshin-Sama that."

"Otousan addressed Nii-Sama as if his actions had a second meaning to them other than being with Yuzu-Chan".

"Yeah and I definitely don't like that. I know Byakuya wouldn't do anything as sneaky as that but for the old man to insinuate such a thing disturbs me…and with what purpose"?

Rukia can sense Ichigo's turmoil. She bends down to plant a soft lingering kiss on his forehead.

"Whatever it is we'll figure it out and face it together. I trust Otousan no matter what and if he's holding something back it's because he has had no other option left".

Ichigo sits up and gently like the warm breeze kissing the petals on a rose presses his lips to hers.

"You have an ability of making all the insecurities fly away and my heart strengthens". His lips are within breaths away whispering to her. "I'll never let that feeling go away, never…"

He closes the gap between them and seals their lips together. Rukia deepens the kiss by supporting his upper body and leaning down.

* * *

><p>Byakuya walks the twins to the door. Karin turns to hug Byakuya catching him off guard giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Thanks for tonight it was a beautiful play and for the precious gift. It is special and just what I needed".

He barely has time to return the hug since Karin quickly dashed inside blushing like mad. Karin is not used to displays of affection but her brother in law deserves one.

Yuzu chuckles lightly at her twins retreating form. She wraps her arms around Byakuya's waist and cranes her neck to look at him.

"Everything was wonderful Shujin-Sama, thank you so very much for everything. The ring means so much to me. You'll never know how much". Yuzu tiptoes to reach his lips.

He gently hoists her up so she can reach his face, simultaneously Yuzu wraps her arms around his neck. Byakuya has his around her waist.

"Thank you for accepting and being patient with me Kichōna tsuma". Their lips meet tenderly and the kiss increasing with intensity. After a few delicious moments Yuzu pulls back in need of oxygen.

"Isn't there somewhere we can…go"? Her face is flushed and her lips are slightly swollen from kissing so passionately. How Byakuya would love to set her ablaze and make her look more disheveled. Apparently she is having the same thoughts because of her question.

"Not yet Kichōna tsuma, besides I promised your father to bring you back safe and sound".

Yuzu leans in and licks him from the base of his neck up to his chin.

"Who says I wouldn't be safe…and…sound"?

Byakuya shivers and tingles in all the right places which are so wrong.

"Good things come to those that wait Kichōna tsuma". Byakuya cannot believe he said something so cliché especially when he's aching to do what she asked. He gracefully slips her down so she could stand still holding her tightly.

Yuzu pouts momentarily before claiming his lips again jumping up straddling his waist while nipping the corner of his lips not too harshly but enough to spark his desire even further. She really isn't going to make it any easier, is she? Byakuya makes a grunting sound mixed with a moan. Yuzu continues her assault. He backs up against the railing on the porch.

"Yuzu…wait…" His head moves to the side that however turns out to be a wrong move. Yuzu takes the sensitive skin on the base of his neck and is sucking as it was her salvation to hunger.

That pulls another hypnotizing melodic sound from him. Well Byakuya isn't about to be the only one making sounds. Yuzu sounds too put together for him. He firmly grasps her tush and grinds her down onto his awakened warrior. It is Yuzu's turn to moan and lose her rhythm.

Byakuya smirks at her falter. Yuzu pushes herself into a better position around his waist and Byakuya finds this angle damning to him as well. Damn Yuzu is too good. Byakuya is losing to a young lady, a teenager at that, leaving him flustered like an adolescent, at the mercy of one Kurosaki, Yuzu.

They lock eyes and Byakuya smiles warmly sighing in defeat. "There is…somewhere we…can go". Straight to hell with proper dating protocol.

Yuzu smiles brightly, orbs shining with excitement. They slowly kiss again as Yuzu unwraps her legs. Once her feet touch the ground they clasp hands. Byakuya pulls her hand gently as they descend the porch stairs.

Shuhei has a box in his hands standing in their way totally surprised at what he just saw. Never in his vivid imagination would he thought of Captain Kuchiki, Byakuya showing physical emotions and in public to boot. Shuhei is blushing and not due to want but at the act of passion itself with Yuzu no less.

The couple look like reindeer caught in the headlights but Yuzu like the Kurosaki she is, tugs Byakuya forward her hand holding his tighter as if reassuring Byakuya.

"Good evening Shuhei-San and could you tell Otousan I got hungry for cherry and dark chocolate cheesecake my favorite dessert so I'll return safely a little later on".

Byakuya should stop but his body isn't cooperating. Instead he looks at Shuhei.

"Good evening Hisagi". Byakuya now takes the lead and Yuzu follows fingers tightly entwined.

Shuhei knows he should say something. It is only right. Instead he bows towards their retreating form into the night.

"Hai, I will and have a good evening". He makes his way up the stairs and upon reaching the door he stops. He shakes his head and puts the box down on the porch swing.

"I was scared for a moment". Yuzu whispers softly.

"Of what Yuzu"? He stops temporarily to look at her.

"Afraid you would change your mind".

He cups her face tenderly. "I desire you way too much for that".

Yuzu smiles brightly once more and hugging his waist once again cranes her neck up to touch his lips.

"You'll have to excuse me but Isshin-Sama would not approve".

They blink and turn to face a bowing Shuhei.

"Hisagi I will return Yuzu home at an appropriate time". It is fifteen minutes to nine now.

Byakuya and Yuzu clasps hands once more and turn to leave. Shuhei grabs Byakuya's left arm.

"I apologize but I must insist. This is not appropriate behavior Captain Kuchiki".

Byakuya takes time to actually look at the hand grabbing his arm. The audacity. "Must I remind you of your place Lieutenant Hisagi"? He pulls his arm away but Shuhei tightens his hold and straightens up to look Byakuya right in the eyes.

"Must I remind you of your betrothed back in Soul Society"?

* * *

><p>"WHERE IS SHE?! FIND HER NOW"! He is roaring to men that stand before him exuding authority. He stands up.<p>

A tall muscular man not bulky, about 6'4, pale skin, crystal blue eyes as the sky, long blonde hair tied into a pony tail that reaches mid back, wearing a white long sleeve haori, the under garment is gold trimmed with black, the collar goes straight up to his slender cheeks, his Zanpakuto adorned across his back, his demeanor speaks of arrogance and power, is walking along wide corridors.

"Do you think you can escape your reality? I will bring you back even if I must sully my existence with filth"!

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! I have mixed feelings about this chappy, a lot of details but just needed to show their style a bit. I'm trying to establish a transition and I'm not too sure if I'm succeeding lol Gomenasai…Chapter 570 is genius in its simplicity. Rukia, my girl has the most beautiful Zanpakuto and Bankai. TK did our girl justice. I wanted to cry…and this is the only time I'll say this, if Rukia and Ichigo do not end up together and they better TK, then I'd be okay…withByaandRukiaendinguptogether…O.O OMG that took a lot out of me…but that does not equal Ichigo ending up with Orihime, yuck!…Thanks for baring with me and a really thankful enthusiastic warm welcome to GinCookieMonster! Thanks for reviewing and feeling the way you do with the story! =3 YukiMC there's new smut here hope you enjoy it! ;) And thanks for the review…And a special warm grateful thanks to all those reading quietly, following, making this a favorite, you count just as much. You are all my muses never forget that! Oh no I ranted, till next time my wicked ones! =3...Check them out! #BAP1004 #비에이피 they are my wicked crush! ;) <strong>Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or <strong>l'arc en ciel <strong>**Wish I did though! But I do own the plot bunnies to this wicked story. =)


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

His eyes were fierce and determined. This is what the ninth division Lieutenant is all about. His eyes look briefly towards Yuzu and slight guilt overshadows his determination.

'I am sorry Yuzu-San but it is my duty. Surely you see the problem clearly. It is a conflict of interest, to continue any further is futile".

Byakuya looks as if Senbonzakura's blade fragments had doubled and pierced him all at once. All color drained from his face. Yuzu tightens her hold on Byakuya reassuring him once more. Her free hand slaps Shuhei across the face so hard it seems to echo throughout the empty street.

"He is still a Captain of the Gotei thirteen and head of a noble family. He is your superior and should be respected as such".

Yuzu's hand is shaking and Byakuya tightens his grip slightly. Byakuya recovers and the "Ice Prince" returns. His look is cold steel and full of authority. Shuhei feels the sudden spike in Reiryoku and stiffens simultaneously.

"You are to go back where you came from. You are free to tell Isshin whatever you deem fit". He leans in towards Shuhei.

"The next time I see you Hisagi, you will have a thorough understanding the vast differences between you and I. I will also have my answers".

He gently tugs Yuzu behind him and continues to walk away. Shuhei touches his cheek and releases the breath he was holding. 'The girl carries a healthy hand. Did the temperature just drop'?

Shuhei shivers, turns around and treks back to the house.

Yuzu is shaking and Byakuya wants to break every bone in Shuhei's body. 'How dare he bring that up in front of Yuzu'!

He stops in front of a public park bench, pulls out his handkerchief from back pocket and places it over so Yuzu can sit. She smiles softly at the gesture and sits fidgeting with her ring. Byakuya sits next to her looking calm and collected though is a total wreck inside.

"Yuzu…"

"Why didn't you tell me? Is this why you've kept away? Is this "proper protocol" the correct term for breakup"?

Byakuya flinches and Hisagi will feel his wrath. The ninth Division better have a replacement in line.

"The Kuchiki Elders want to secure an alliance and…"

"You are engaged to the heir of another prestigious clan and our time was sweet but now over". Yuzu stands up and bows about to pull off the ring. Byakuya grabs her hand and pulls her back down gently but with enough force.

"Kurosaki, Yuzu, you are to stop and listen to me thoroughly without interruptions or assumptions".

Yuzu sits back down and looks at him with glossy eyes pouting looking on the verge of tears. One tear manages to slip out. He takes his hand and very slowly is wiping all traces away as others slip.

"I made a promise to you, didn't I"?

Yuzu nods in response.

"I intend to keep that promise as I expect the same from you. This engagement was done without my consent. I am not going to accept it".

Yuzu smiles and hugs Byakuya tightly. Her form is still shaking causing his grip to tighten.

"The only one to be by my side is you Kichōna tsuma and none else has all of me". Byakuya kisses the crown of her head and feels Yuzu calming down melting into his embrace.

"I apologize for not explaining this situation and keeping it a secret. I didn't want to trouble you with trivial matters of which I am attending to".

"It isn't trivial especially when the future of your clan is at stake. You are the leader of a prestigious noble family. Political marriages are of great importance throughout history and can affect your clan greatly".

Yuzu has been brushing up on her history and Byakuya feels a great sense of pride but it does not overshadow that because of her knowledge she is very much aware of the predicament he is in.

"I cannot deny those facts. Have you forgotten I am the head of my clan? No matter what the elders desire my decision is law".

"I love you Shujin-Sama wholeheartedly but we both know love sometimes just isn't enough".

Yuzu wipes her own face smiling despite the heaviness of her words. Byakuya knows it's in reference to the loss of her mother and his loss of Hisana.

Byakuya cups her face staring into her glistening orbs with determination… "As I you, Kichōna tsuma and because of that I Kuchiki, Byakuya will make it more than enough".

Yuzu chuckles nodding and buries her face into his chest hugging him fiercely. Just like that all the anxiety, doubt and fear are wiped away. They remain that way for a few moments.

* * *

><p>Karin comes out of the shower feeling refreshed wearing her soccer tank and pj pant. Shee keeps going over the text Yuzu sent her about going to eat dessert with Byakuya saying she'd be home a little late. Karin doesn't buy that for a second. She turns bright red just thinking about it.<p>

"I better make sure goat face received her text". Karin makes her way downstairs and as she nears the study she hears voices.

"This is going to end badly. What will you do next"?

"You are always so uptight just take the damn drink". Isshin chuckles as Shuhei takes the cup and takes a long swig. It causes him to cough and eyes to water. Isshin chuckles and shakes his head.

"Easy there buddy. It carries quite the punch especially since you're not the type to indulge in the fine art of drinking".

"Drinking is an art form"?

Isshin laughs at Shuhei being a prude. 'He is a walking breathing target'.

"Just as naivety is for you". Shuhei narrows his eyes and takes a sip this time. "I am used to playing on the defensive and on the offensive so I have experience and edge. Don't think me to be without tricks. A man backed into a wall, what do you think he does"?

"He either surrenders or stands his ground and fights".

"Ah, correct Shuhei but… but what if there's a third option? One unseen or one unpopular if you will".

"What would that be"?

"Break the wall and keep moving".

"You mean to run? There's no honor in running away".

"What honor is there when you lose what you want to protect? Honor, pride and respect means nothing if there's no one there to share it with. Do what you must to protect what you cherish. I will break down that cursed wall and all that stands in my way will perish".

Karin gets a chill down her spine listening to her father speak in such a way and opens the door.

Karin looks at both and in turn they both look at her. Shuhei got somewhat startled his eyes are showing an emotion Karin only saw the night of the assistant coach fiasco however that look is quickly replaced.

"Come on in my snooping daughter. You're just in time to witness my awesomeness! Check-mate Shu-hei-San"! Ishhin grins victoriously while mocking pronouncing his name in a sing song manner as Shuhei just glares back at him.

'Was all that talk about a game of chess'? Karin quietly ponders.

"Oh come on no one likes a sore loser besides I gave you valuable strategic advice"! Isshin is gushing proudly.

"Well no one likes a show off or a gloater. It's unsportsmanlike". Karin smugly says.

"That's two daughters! Oh Masaki, my one and only love! Why are our two daughters leaving me for two old dead outsiders"!

Shuhei's eyes grew wide which is so unlike him though soon turns into one of anger. Karin is not sure why Shuhei is that angry. He looks as if contemplating running his Zanpakuto through Isshin. Old goat face has said meaner things. Something is not right.

Shuhei releases his breath and stands up losing that murderous look. "Indeed I lost for lack of strategy. I did however learn for the next time. Goodnight Isshin-Sama, goodnight Karin-san".

Shuhei bows and takes his exit heading to Ichigo's bed room which for the time being is his before anyone can answer him back.

"Otousan, what was that"?

"What was what Karin-Chan"?

"Shuhei-San didn't even let me tell him goodnight not to forget he looked angrier than Yuzu looks when you mess up the laundry using bleach on the wrong clothes".

"Correction Karin-Chan, when "we" mess up the laundry". Isshin grins playfully. "He just had too much to drink and took a slight bruise to his ego. That is all AND I think I taught you all better than to snoop".

Karin feels embarrassed at being caught. Isshin never misses a beat but too bad his kids are the same way.

"Changing subjects never worked in the past Otousan but if you don't want to answer that badly I'll apologize. I'm sorry for listening in though it wasn't intentional. I just wanted to know if you received Yuzu's text".

Isshin smirks at Karin's smart mouth. "I received it as well as heard it from Shuhei and I sent her one in return. I want to have a conversation with the both of you".

"What is it about"?

"You'll have to be patient my feisty little one".

* * *

><p>Byakuya and Yuzu are standing in the doorway with the dessert she loves so much in her hands pouting.<p>

"I still feel we should have gone like we were planning". Yuzu is playing with his hand. 'I'm becoming a pervert'. Yuzu muses to herself.

"There is no need to rush since we will have all of eternity to get to know each other". He huskily breathes those words into her ear. 'Kami I'm becoming a pervert'. Byakuya is having the same thought she did.

Yuzu giggles and tip toes to kiss him. Their kiss is slow and full of passion before they pull apart.

"How long will it be till I see you again"?

"It depends and I also have to take care of that nuisance". Byakuya means his "fiancée". Yuzu nods and hugs him one last time before they part. Byakuya pulls her hand firmly.

"Do not forget to wait for me". He lifts her hand and places a gentle kiss upon it. Yuzu smiles and vigorously nods.

"Do not forget to not give away what's mine". Yuzu's warm chocolate orbs have a glint of raw possession in them. Byakuya finds that keeping his previous carnal desires at bay are rapidly melting away. Her possessiveness reflected in her orbs and tone of voice is reanimating him.

He pulls her closer not too gently either. "Don't go in…come…with me". Yuzu looks into Byakuya's orbs and find them not to be their usual gray instead they are darker as if a thunderstorm is ready to brew and sweep her away…and Yuzu wants to get caught up in that loud down pour.

Nodding vigorously once more Yuzu smiles mischievously and tugs at his hand towards the steps but just as she takes a second step with Byakuya in tow, the front door opens revealing a smiling Isshin hugging Karin.

"Well princess I'm glad you finally came home. Your sister and I have been waiting for you".

Everyone knows that Isshin knows Yuzu was not planning on going back home. There is a pregnant pause until Byakuya lets go of her hand and bows towards Isshin and Karin.

"I apologize for monopolizing her time but it had been a lengthy time since I spent any of it with Yuzu".

"That is understandable Byakuya but I do need her to come back. Girls please wait in my study, Otousan needs to share a few words with…" Isshin takes a deep breath… "Mr. Twenty Eight Head of the Noble Kuchiki Clan and Captain of the Sixth Division".

Isshin is playfully mocking how his princess presents his title whenever defending his honor or what Isshin likes to call making excuses/defending Mr. snooty pants.

Yuzu glares at Isshin about to make a retort however Karin yanks her inside and quickly bows at Byakuya before disappearing.

Isshin steps outside and closes the door. Byakuya straightens up and locks eyes with Isshin. Isshin seems to be contemplating deeply and standing in silence use to be normal or comforting to Byakuya but things have changed since the Kurosaki's stormed into his life.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes Isshin walks back inside and into the study where his daughters are impatiently waiting.<p>

"Otousan is here sorry for keeping the both of you waiting". Isshin closes the door and leans onto the desk. Yuzu and Karin are sitting on the leather couch looking anxious.

"There is no use in sugar coating anything. I have been very lax with the three of you and that has been taken advantage of. There will be rules and curfew from now on. This includes the time spent with Byakuya, this promise affair….I never gave consent on it".

Yuzu and Karin are shocked to say the least.

"I also received an offer to chief of staff at a hospital in Hawaii. After much deliberation I took the position. We are to leave within the next month and a half. I was offered a brand new house which is much bigger. It's…"

Isshin gets interrupted. "…After much deliberation? With who? Because clearly it wasn't with either of us or Ichi-Nii for that matter"! Karin sounds quite angry. Yuzu is too stunned to say anything yet.

"I understand this is rather sudden but as head of this household I am responsible for making the best decisions for us all Karin-Chan and do not use that tone of voice with me young lady".

"What makes you think this is the best for us? What about school"?

"I will be speaking to your school for the transfer. There is a private school that is really prestigious and known internationally. They have an excellent girl's soccer team too as well as other sports. They have an excellent culinary program well known as well, wonderful music department and other club activities the two of you could gain much from".

Isshin and Karin begin to argue with smart retorts.

"What about…this house? Our house…Okaasan's house with…us…" Yuzu's voice is so small and fragile. It was a miracle Isshin and Karin heard her at all.

"Princess, Okaasan has been gone for a long time and…" Isshin once again gets cut off mid sentence.

"How can you say that"? We were five years old when we lost her Nii-Chan was nine…but it will be a lifetime of mourning her loss. Is it so easy for you to discard her memory"?! Yuzu's tears are leaving a trail of sadness down her face as her voice holds nothing but anger.

"And I don't need permission with Byakuya-sama. You knew all this time we were together with the intentions to form a family"!

Isshin cringes at the heartbreaking sound of Yuzu's voice and the look of pain on her face.

"Form a family? Well isn't that a conundrum? Are you willing to be his mistress since most Noble houses allow this and share your nights of "love" in sin? Because last I heard he has a fiancée! Well no daughter of mine will be second plate and degrade herself"!

Yuzu and Karin both take a loud intake of breath at the crude choice of words. Ishhin takes a deep breath and releases it trying to push away the anger and venom from his words.

"Yuzu, Otousan is lying, right"? Yuzu looks away from her twin not answering only to glare at Isshin.

"I'm…sorry Yuzu-Chan…but this time my decision is not up for discussion, its final…besides Masaki doesn't reside here anymore. This is just a house. As for Byakuya, I allowed it as I thought it a teen infatuation that would go away".

"I'll never ever forgive you for this"! Yuzu storms out. Karin looks at Isshin with utter confusion, like he's grown a second head with a third beginning to form.

"Who are you right now to say such cold words? I don't know you right now". Karin walks out looking for her twin.

Isshin picks up the cup of brandy, takes a sip then throws it smashing it to pieces against the wall.

* * *

><p>Ichigo is sleeping with his head on Rukia's lap in the living room couch. She is combing through his hair as they were watching a movie. The doorbell rings. Rukia shifts a little to place carefully Ichigo's head onto a nearby pillow. Ichigo does not stir as he is very tired.<p>

Ichigo made arrangements with his high school to finish up at home through online work. He finished a paper when he joined Rukia in watching the movie. He wanted to have a free Sunday to spend it relaxing with his woman.

Rukia hears another buzz when she stops in front of the monitor. It is Yuzu standing there looking totally distraught. Tear trails onto her soft skin. Rukia buzzes her in and wants to meet her downstairs feeling frightened at seeing the young lady that was not too long ago crying tears of joy. Did her Nii-Sama do or say something wrong? Did she find out?

Instead Rukia decides to wait as she's gotten on the elevator and opens the door. A few moments later Yuzu comes out and runs into Rukia wrapping her arms around her waist instantly careful not to squish her niece and nephew safely tucked inside. Rukia wraps her arms stepping inside still holding the girl. The door closes and Ichigo still does not stir.

"Yuzu-Chan what happened"?

The girl is trembling while tears continue to spill.

"I-I-I have…so…much…anger…" Yuzu begins to cough as her dry throat is protesting from her continuous crying.

"Come on let's get you something to drink". Rukia gently holds Yuzu's hand and pulls her along to the kitchen. Yuzu sits on one of the stools around the counter. Rukia fills up a clean glass with filtered water.

"I'm not leaving". Yuzu whispers almost inaudibly.

"What do you mean"? Rukia gives her the glass and is patting Yuzu's back as she takes a long sip through mini coughs.

Fresh tears spill carelessly and Yuzu briefly wonders if she has an endless supply. The young teen has not stopped since leaving her home heartbroken and by the last person she ever expected to do so, her Otousan, the one that is always to make her feel safe and loved no matter the little disagreements. This time however it goes beyond a little disagreement.

"Honey, please tell me I cannot help unless I know". Rukia removes a couple of strands covering Yuzu's red puffy eyes.

"Our house…Okaasan…Byakuya-Sama…"

Yuzu takes a couple of breaths and exhales trying to calm down enough to explain. She takes another long sip and tells Rukia everything that happened including Byakuya's fiancée though the latter was explained and no longer a concern to her well until Isshin brought it up again so nastily.

Rukia is totally shocked. It takes a moment to react as Yuzu begins to cry anew. Rukia wraps her arms around Yuzu tightly. She wants to measure her words carefully.

Rukia already knew about the fiancée but trusts her brother to keep his promise. She was skeptical at first but then she saw the promise ring and she knew Byakuya would protect his love meaning Yuzu. He had asked her to keep silent for now so reluctantly she did. Ichigo will be beyond pissed.

"There has to be important reasons behind Otousan's actions. He's always had them in the past. We will find out together and work things out. From personal experience I have learned that sometimes we have to make decisions even if they are difficult and not so good in the eyes of others".

Still holding her close Rukia starts to comb through her hair using slender fingers gently and reassuringly like a mother would. Yuzu sort of relaxes just letting her words and motherly touch wash over her.

The moments pass and Rukia can hear her even breathing meaning Yuzu fell asleep sitting on the stool in her comforting arms.

"She must be exhausted going from one extreme to another all in one day". Rukia means going from extreme happiness to extreme sorrow on her birthday no less. Of course she's tired being up since morning preparing and now this.

Rukia looks over at Ichigo and her face softens. Rukia would pop a soul candy but it's not within reach as it's upstairs in their bedroom.

'I'm sorry baby but I cannot carry her up'. Rukia apologizes to him silently before picking up a nearby spoon and throws it carefully not to wake Yuzu with her movements and hurls it at Ichigo. His head received the blow but it only caused him to move inward towards the cushion but not enough to wake him up.

'Damn it strawberry, don't make this harder'! Rukia means don't make it painful. Oh well there's no choice. Rukia reaches for an orange sitting on a bowl of fruits. She takes aim for his well sculpted tush. 'My man is a Kami'. Rukia muses before hurling the object and successfully hits the mark.

Ichigo groans and rubs his tush causing him to turn towards her. Ichigo has excellent intuition and felt the direction it came from. His glare is accusing and cursing her silently with every look. He quickly stops the rant before it starts to come out from his mouth as he makes eye contact with Rukia and sees her apologetic soft eyes. He then notices who is in her arms.

Rukia places a finger to her mouth gesturing he does the same. Ichigo quietly stands up walking barefoot up towards them. He's wearing low cut sweats and a plain white t-shirt.

Rukia signals with a finger pointing upstairs and Ichigo nods in understanding. He carefully shifts the sleeping girl in his arms carrying her bridal style. She is light too light and Ichigo wishes his sister would eat more. You'd figure with so much time she spends cooking for everyone else in the kitchen she'd feed herself too.

Rukia upon successfully handing Yuzu over she walks in front to open the door to one of the guest rooms upstairs so Ichigo doesn't have to make any sudden movements. Rukia enters the bedroom and slides the sheets down so that he can put her down.

Yuzu only shifts a little instinctively getting more comfortable. Rukia places the covers up around Yuzu tucking her in and kissing her forehead softly. Yuzu smiles slightly even though tears escape her orbs. The poor girl not even in sleep can she find any solace.

"She will be a great mother to our babies. Damn I am really lucky'. Ichigo muses quietly over his woman. 'Wait something isn't right. Why is Yuzu crying'?

Rukia takes his hand satisfied that Yuzu will remain sleeping and pulls him towards the door. Ichigo turns off the light and gently closes the door.

"You are amazing luv. Thank you for caring so much for our family". Rukia smiles and hugs Ichigo. They embrace each other.

"Well what can I say? The Kurosaki's have a way of breaking away everything like a demolition but it's most welcoming and most heartwarming".

She tiptoes and reaches his lips. He cups her face with one hand and deepens the kiss. His hand moves to the nape of her neck and pushes her closer into his embrace. Rukia whimpers in perfect surrender. Ichigo is content with her submission so he pulls back looking into her glazed orbs and parted lips. To think he didn't even use his tongue this time.

'Success…' He enjoys his small victory but soon focuses back on Yuzu's crying. "I don't mean to change the mood but what happened to Yuzu"?

Rukia nods her head and pulls him back downstairs to the couch. They sit and Rukia explains pretty much everything except Byakuya having the fiancée. Yuzu made sure to make her promise not to say a word to Ichigo and truth is Rukia had already promised Byakuya anyway. She feels really guilty though and knows this will come back and bite her in the tush painfully.

Ichigo is rubbing his head trying to process what he heard. He is clearly angry but Rukia knows better underneath he is saddened at his father's actions.

"I've been seeing the change in him, no, more like I've felt it. I have to see him". Ichigo stands up but Rukia stops him.

"Not with that look in your eyes. What we should do is call and let them know Yuzu-Chan is with us. I am sure they are worried".

"Rukia, he spoke horribly and my sister is suffering tremendously. Words are hurtful and even though they cannot break your bones they can break your spirit".

"Ichigo he has to have reasons…"

"I don't give a damn! He is going to apologize and make things right"!

Rukia cringes at his voice but still manages to punch his arm. "Keep your voice down strawberry! Do you want to wake her up"?

Rukia picks up her cell phone and notices there are several texts and messages. They are from Karin. Crap how can she totally forget her? The girl must be feeling the same way as Yuzu.

Rukia immediately dials Karin. After two rings Karin picks up.

"Rukia-Nee? Yuzu is…"

"I'm sorry it took me so long Karin-chan, she is with us. How are you"?

"Do you know….everything"?

"Yes and so does Ichigo".

"I don't know how to feel anything other than anger right now. How are Yuzu and Ichi-Nii"?

"Yuzu-Chan is sleeping and well Ichigo is being Ichigo". Rukia smiles nervously.

Ichigo is glaring at her but his eyes soften. Rukia knows he wants to speak to Karin.

"Karin-Chan I'm going to put your brother on…and know you are not alone okay? We will figure this out together so don't suffer alone". Rukia passes the phone to Ichigo as she steps away to give them some privacy.

"Hey you, how are you"?

"Well It took you long enough to remember I exist! Sheesh must be old age due to early fatherhood". Karin chuckles as she playfully scolds him.

"Cut the crap. I know you must be hurting pretty bad…you're too much like me, too much for my liking". His voice starts off sharp but ends up gentle. "Well except you can apply to work at the North Pole. Santa needs help". He's trying to put a lighter mood making fun of her height.

"What are we going to do Ichi-Nii? Old goat face is serious this time. He forbade me to leave here and I think is on his way to you. He must figure Yuzu is there and is going to bring her back. Ichi-Nii what is happening with Otousan"?

Ichigo grimaces at the sound of uncertainty and sadness in her voice and no retort for being practically called an elf.

"I don't have the slightest clue but don't worry. Everything will be fine even if I have to knock some senses into his old brain". He states with conviction.

"Please make sure Yuzu knows I'm alright. She worries about everyone but for herself".

"What a coincidence I know someone just like her".

"I think that's a gene us Kurosaki's all possess". Ichigo chuckles at his sister's correct statement.

"You know I can come see you…"

Karin cuts him off.

"Why so you can tuck me in? Besides I don't want to have nightmares seeing your fluorescent headed ugly mug before going to bed…instead come see me in the morning after I've had breakfast so I can tolerate you better. Hopefully I won't lose my stomach contents".

Karin grins victoriously picturing Ichigo's red ears because she can clearly hear his harsh gasp followed by a sigh. It serves him right. The North Pole, really? Ha!

"Goodnight Ichi-Nii…and I'm counting on you. Thank you…" Karin trails off softly and hangs up before she ends up crying.

"Goodnight Karin. I won't let you down". He says in a low tone even though she didn't hear it. He grits his teeth in frustration knowing his sister was at the brink of tears.

Rukia wraps her arms around Ichigo's waist from behind pressing her face into his back.

"He's probably coming to get Yuzu but I'm not allowing him to take her and I want answers". He wraps his arms around hers.

They are interrupted by doorbell ringing.

"Ichigo please keep calm". Rukia kisses the middle of his back. Ichigo exhales and nods as Rukia gives one last squeeze before looking who it is.

Isshin grins and waves frantically at the screen even though he cannot see Rukia unless she allows it. She buzzes him in and ignores the feeling to laugh at his antics.

Ichigo waits with the door open. His foot is holding it ajar. He has a million thoughts wreaking havoc inside his head and he feels a headache forming already.

Isshin steps in sliding his grey suede Converse with a large black star on each side off and sliding slippers on simultaneously. He strides next to Rukia and just stares at her. His eyes convey so much that Rukia cannot make anything out of them.

"Rukia-Chan, pardon my late intrusion especially under the circumstances".

Rukia shakes her head as if to deny any wrong doing.

"No need to apologize Otousan important matters need to be discussed. Family is always welcomed here. I'll make us some tea. The one you like best. Please make yourself comfortable and have a seat".

Rukia smiles at him then walks over to the kitchen. Isshin smiles very briefly and takes a deep breath. He can feel his son's suffocating Reiryoku rising and unrelenting behind him threatening to swallow him hole.

'Is this what Ichigo's opponents feel? Damn my son is one fucking scary adversary'. Isshin turns around expecting Ichigo to be behind him since he felt as if Ichigo was pressing into him only to find Ichigo hasn't moved an inch from the door. His eyes though are penetrating his very core and Isshin can't help but smirk even if he is beginning to perspire from Ichigo's overpowering Reiryoku.

'My own child is intimidating me this much? I should feel ashamed but oddly I'm beyond proud'. Isshin looks at Rukia and notices she is unaffected. 'So Ichigo is controlling how much he releases and who it affects. I see I have nothing to worry about then'.

"So is this a pissing contest or are we going to get straight to it"? Isshin's eyes lose all playfulness again and returns Ichigo's intense gaze.

"You have your own family now son. You most of all people has to understand needing to do what's best for your family".

"Do you understand why I'm still standing here quiet? Because I don't know what I should say to you without making things worse".

"Ichigo this is an excellent opportunity for them and me".

"You never mentioned a word before and when you do it's…horribly".

"Have you tried talking to your sisters? I have…I have put my life on the back burner for long enough. I deserve to fulfill my calling. Hawaii has an excellent facility with miracle medicine being practiced often. The high school where your sisters will attend consists of intelligent pupils and staff".

"Well sorry we caused your life to take a back seat and even though we seem ungrateful we appreciate everything you've ever done for us".

Isshin exhales and his eyes soften for a brief moment and suddenly it's as if all the years that have gone by has taken a toll and are showing.

"However don't make this about the twins or me because I know better. You've never showed one ounce of regret or of us being a burden to you so…this is about you being a coward! What are you running from? What would Okaasan think of you"?

'Damn our son is too damn smart so time to divert some heat off. Sorry Rukia-Chan'.

"Oh are you giving me advice son? This IS about your sisters and their future. I cannot do anything about yours anymore".

Isshin gets angrier suddenly. "How dare you question Masaki's and my feelings? She and I were always on the same page about the three of you! Someone who doesn't have communication with the mother of his children has no right"!

Rukia gasps and stops serving a cup of tea currently in her hands. Ichigo quickly stands in front of Isshin.

'Did Ichigo just use shunpo in his physical body'? Isshin is snapped out from his private musings.

"What does that mean"?

"Rukia-Chan did you tell him about Byakuya's fiancée back in Soul Society? You know the one he's known since childhood? Are you going to let Ichigo give sister away to a married man? Did you tell him The "Noble Kuchiki Clan" wants your twins to be raised under their care learning their nobility heritage"?

Rukia drops the tea cup she was holding and breaks upon hitting the floor.

"I'm sorry Rukia-Chan. That must have startled you". Isshin goes to help but Ichigo grabs his wrist painfully.

"Rukia leave that and come here". Rukia looks like Chappy her beloved bunny caught in front of a hungry wolf.

Rukia takes slow steps towards them and stops in front. Her eyes are glistening and Ichigo hisses in agitation. The answer is clear as day.

She tries to speak but Ichigo cuts her off.

"This isn't about Rukia and I. This is our private business. Don't change the subject"!

"I beg to differ all of Soul Society knows everything concerning your matters and you know nothing…so you see I don't need a lecture or advice from someone that has no knowledge or bearing on what happens within his own family".

Isshin pulls his wrist free from the deathly grip after releasing his venom.

"I may not be able to save you but I'll be damned if I fail my girls. Shuhei will pick up Yuzu-Chan tomorrow early in the morning. She has school on Monday after all".

Isshin doesn't spare Rukia a glance. "Rukia-Chan thanks for the hospitality and please take care of yourself".

Isshin slides off the slippers and slips his sneakers back on.

"No matter what you say, you are wrong. No matter what, I know you're scared Otousan".

Isshin clenches his jaw tightly and tightens his knuckles but doesn't turn around instead he leaves and closes the door leaving them alone.

* * *

><p>Ichigo passes by Rukia and goes to pick up the broken cup pieces.<p>

"Ichigo Nii-Sama asked me not to say anything until he handled the issue with that woman". Her voice is shaky. "The Clan is considering possibilities and has yet to even contact me. I was going to tell you then Nii-Sama…"

"Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama! Is he your fucking man?! Is he the father of your kids?! Is he your future husband?! When are you going to get up from underneath his grip"?

Rukia is taken aback and she trembles.

"You don't trust me still Rukia! After all we been through you'd think something would have stuck into your brain"!

"Ichigo, please listen to me". The tears are stinging her cheeks and she's fighting to keep her voice steady.

"That's my baby sister, Yuzu! She trusts you so much! I thought you gave a damn about them! Byakuya is extinct! And don't you even think that "family" of yours is going to get a hold of MY BABIES! I'll kill every single one of them before that happens"!

Ichigo quickly makes his way upstairs ignoring her pleas. Rukia remains stuck in place not daring to move. After a few moments Ichigo sprints downstairs wearing a hooded sweater. His hood is on covering his face.

She tries to grab him but he slips from her grasp.

"Ichigo don't go please stay with me. Let me explain"!

Ichigo ignores her pleas yet again shaking his head and puts on his sneakers.

"Don't wait up".

"Ichigo please don't go to Soul Society! Promise me please"!

Rukia makes her way to the door but Ichigo is already at the other side and just leaves. Rukia bangs her forehead lightly once on the door then slides down. She brings her knees up and buries her head.

"How did things get this ugly this fast? Ichigo you big idiot strawberry! You're my everything"! Her sobs were loud and unabashed now shaking her body.

* * *

><p>Byakuya is facing his fireplace inside his study. His troubled mind is deep in thought.<p>

_Flashback:_

"_You have been giving me an accusing look since my arrival, whatever you have to say to me do not hesitate"._

"_Impatient aren't we Byakuya-Kun"? Isshin smiles briefly before his facial appearance becomes rigid and rather aloof. _

_Byakuya is taken aback sure they are not holding hands singing Kusoya, No that's not correct Byakuya means singing Kumbaya and skipping along at the same time but he thought they had an understanding a mutual respect with all that's happened to them these past months._

_Byakuya regains his composure and looks at him sharply. "Conversations are just like battles. You do not dawdle with time or the enemy since it can get messy turning the tide against your favor"._

_Isshin actually smiles at Byakuya's quick tongue._

"_Very well said Byakuya, what do you know of me"? The question catches Byakuya off guard not really knowing what he means. The question is rather simple but Byakuya feels things are far more intricate than that._

"_Let me rephrase that, what do you know of Shiba, Isshin? Captain that stems from nobility, removed from the Gotei Thirteen and placed within the Royal Guard only to become a black sheep"?_

_Byakuya has gone paler than a white horse running among black stallions. Take any boogey man of your childhood nightmares and picture them before you that is the look Byakuya has right now. He is astonished and frightened, of what? He doesn't know but the Shiba clan was a force to be reckoned with. That much he has knowledge of._

"_I take it as…a...big…old…no". Isshin's orbs are practically ebony, frigid, unforgiving and has lost their playful glint altogether. _

"_Not many know about him. Truth be told, he was meant to be forgotten, a stain to be removed altogether. If you ask me it's a blessing in disguise, he prefers it that way and so…it shall remain that way"._

_Isshin takes a step closer to him._

"_Use discretion and speak with an old friend whom I trust and respect. He's earned that. And don't mistake us Kuchiki, Byakuya. If anything you are a backup plan and nothing more"._

_Isshin hands him a card and walks back inside the house to speak with the girls. _

_End of flashback_

Byakuya feels livid just thinking back on how minute Isshin made him feel. Never had he felt inadequate so much so he's perturbed.

"I feel honored to be summoned by a private jigokuchō and right into you study. May I"?

Byakuya nods while still facing the fire. Urahara removes his hat and takes a glass of bourbon whiskey already served for him.

"Yes this is of the best quality once again I'm honored".

"Time is off the essence so make haste".

"Always so impatient but you're being very hospitable, so be it, let's raise some ghosts". Urahara chuckles and takes a sip before swinging the pendulum once more.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hi my Wicked ones! It's been a while but so much is going on and I'm still sick and not improving much. Not an excuse I know my apologies. I still say no matter what I'll finish my baby because I promised myself and you the awesome readers. =) As a writer I fell off the "horse" sort to speak but I got back on when I created my baby here. I changed the original story line because I got carried away with a reader that heavily influenced me. Whether a novice or an expert you should never compromise or let yourself be influenced too extremely like I did. It was a huge mistake.<p>

I had to reinvent the story line and so lost sight of where I wanted my baby to go. It's okay to accept criticism and listen to suggestions but never compromise your integrity or second guess yourself because that is empty and will not bring you happiness. Well in my case it doesn't. I betrayed myself and my readers so I feel troubled.

Now I have to continue with what I have. The sad part of it is this reader didn't really actually care about my story doesn't even read it or review or follow so it was in vain. A lesson learned.

I want to thank all those that are still reading, following, making me or my baby a favorite kekeke x) or reviewing A forgotten Four Letter Word. I truly appreciate and LOVE all of you. =3 I ask for patience in finishing my baby.

On another note I saw B.A.P in concert! I lost my voice and caught a cold but it was so freaking worth it! I LOVE my Warriors! The best concert I ever have gone to! =D I had some much needed sunshine in my life!

Sorry I ranted and please feel free to leave reviews, they are my mojo after all, critiques and/or suggestions! I'm open to all. P.S if anyone wants to know the original story line pm me. Either way I do have a new direction I'm taking this baby to so no worries. =)


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Ichigo gets out of the bus and walks quickly towards Urahara's. His scowl is menacing and threatening daring anyone to say or do anything he doesn't like. His longer unruly hair is peaking out from the hoodie his facial features though are completely covered. He knocks pretty hard and he wonders if his knuckles will bleed.

Two minutes pass and Ichigo has no patience so he begins to kick the door with his right leg. Less than a minute the door opens. Tessai closes his robe tighter fixing his glasses as well. He cocks his head slightly trying to get a better look of who it could possibly be.

" Ichigo-san? It's nearly midnight. Is…" Tessai doesn't finish when upon closer inspection he realizes those eyes can belong to none other than Ichigo.

Its night out and there's barely any light to illuminate his face but those unrelenting unforgiving eyes that would be unseen because of the dark yet are glowing a bright yellow and undeniably his.

Tessai's skin crawls feeling the dark Reiryoku swirling trying to choke him eerily quietly. Ichigo doesn't acknowledge his question nor removes his hoodie. Tessai knows it's him now for sure. He recovers his composure.

"Is something the matter"?

"I need the gate opened". Ichigo's voice is hard devoid of anything.

'Did his Hollow take over again'? Tessai straightens up and is building his own Reiryoku up to push Ichigo's back since it really feels like he's suffocating.

"Urahara-san isn't here and without him it's no good".

Ichigo tightens his fists and growls lowly.

"When will he return"?

'No this is Ichigo not the Hollow'. He feels Ichigo retreat his unnerving essence back noticing Tessai's sweat. "I haven't a clue. He left without a word".

Ichigo turns his back and begins to walk away.

"Tell him I will be back tomorrow and he will open that gate". Ichigo continues to walk leaving Tessai wondering what could have happened.

'Ichigo-san…'

* * *

><p>Rukia had been bawling her eyes out for half an hour on the floor by the door. Her head is pounding and her body is weary, restless just like her heart. She stands up to get a drink of water without taking any painkillers. She's read up on what not to and what to take during pregnancy however she feels safer not taking any at all. It's just too many risks especially when hers is never heard off.<p>

"Twin souls that will be born alive". Rukia says aloud rubbing her slightly bigger baby bump. This brings on fresh tears.

"Get a grip Rukia. This isn't good for them besides you brought this on yourself. Ichigo is right…but all I wanted…"

Rukia trails off sighing audibly.

_'I wonder if Ichigo went to Soul Society. I should call Urahara. Why didn't I think of this before? You're losing your touch Rukia along with your mind'._

Rukia dials and patiently waits.

"Good evening, Tessai speaking, how can I be of service"?

"Good evening Tessai-san, I'm sorry for the late phone call. This is Rukia. Is Urahara there"?

"Urahara-san is very popular this evening. I'm afraid he is not here as in the living world. He is in Soul Society. Captain Kuchiki sent for him privately. I didn't mention this to Ichigo-san. I had a feeling it would best be left unsaid".

Rukia exhales. "Nii-Sama? Thank you very much Tessai-san. Could you please notify me first thing when Urahara arrives…and thanks for not telling Ichigo. Right now it's best to keep quiet. I know I'm asking for too much but, do you know the reason why Nii-Sama sent for him"?

"That I'm not at liberty to say".

"Thanks so much Tessai-san and have a goodnight".

"You are welcome Rukia-san but I'll share with you what I told Urahara-san. Keeping secrets and dangling people by a string with such is quite dangerous. The string becomes weary yet sharp with so much tugging and will cut deeply once it snaps. Blood will be shed however what becomes loose is far worse a threat. Goodnight Rukia-san".

Rukia feels goose bumps form on her arms as she hangs up. The warning was so ominous. Somehow she feels something deeper is going on and Rukia wants to find Ichigo now.

_'I can't leave Yuzu-chan alone. Kami-Sama, please keep Ichigo my love safe'._

Rukia walks over to the couch and lies down waiting for Ichigo to come home.

* * *

><p>An hour passes by and Ichigo walks inside the apartment. It is completely quiet and the lights are still on. He slides on his slippers and heads towards the stairs when he hears a slight light whimpering snore. Ichigo turns his head towards said noise and reaches the living room.<p>

Rukia is covered in a light chappy blanket curled into a semi ball. His scowl softens a little.

"Damn midget wants to catch a cold down here where the AC is on full blast". He sighs and gently picks her up. Rukia clutches her slightly protruding bump subconsciously.

He notices barely any weight increase yet her bump has gotten bigger these past couple of weeks. Truth is he has been feeling anxious not really knowing exactly how her body is coming to life or when the babies will do the same. Captain Unohana, Urahara even Captain Weirdo scientist Mayuri is at a loss. It will be a cold day in Hell verse before Mayuri ever gets his disgusting emo looking scary hands on Rukia or his babies.

_'Looking like a confused emo pimp with all that gold and painted nails'._ Ichigo shutters. He doesn't mind the gothic or emo style but mixed with gold being extravagant at the same time also being that is Mayuri, it just is plain wrong and unappealing altogether.

He is carefully walking to their bedroom. The door is open so he makes it to the king size bed and using his foot pushes back the blankets. He has incredible balance through all the training and battles he's gained a lot.

Rukia continues to lightly snore but thank goodness no whimpers leave her soft lips.

"Don't look all innocent. It makes me feel a little guilty. Besides you're far from it midget". He tucks her in and suppresses the urge to kiss her. He quietly makes towards the door and closes it gently.

_'I need a long shower'._ Ichigo heads to do just that stopping in front of their linen closet.

After about twenty minutes Ichigo wearing a red tee and navy blue loungewear anchor knit short stops in front of the bedroom Yuzu is sleeping in. He gently opens the door and looks in.

Yuzu is sitting on the bed with her knees bent and her arms wrapped around them. Her right cheek is resting on arm. She looks utterly drained and so sad. Ichigo sighs heavily letting her know of his presence.

"What are you doing up so late"?

"Nii-chan…" She pats a spot next to hers scooting over some.

Ichigo steps in and closes the door. He gets on the bed and sits up against the headboard sitting Indian style.

"You know everything"?

"Yes I do. The old man came here to get you but after we spoke he decided Shuhei will pick you up in the morning".

Yuzu twirls the ring around her finger.

"He told me about Byakuya. Rukia failed to mention it".

"No, I told Oneesan not to say anything".

Ichigo smiles bitterly. "I'm afraid Rukia already knew and for quite some time".

Yuzu straightens up to look at him. Her eyes wide with shock.

"She acted like…"

"Like she didn't know, guess we know who comes first. Rukia was protecting her 'Nii-Sama' well she's doing a better job than I am with you two".

Yuzu snaps out of her mini shock and punches her Nii-chan's arm hard. Ichigo surprised holds his arm and gapes at her. Yuzu is scowling to rival his.

"Oneesan isn't at fault. That is her older Nii-Sama. If you told me something important and asked for silence, I wouldn't tell a soul, living or dead".

Yuzu takes one of Ichigo's hands and holds it firmly. Ichigo smiles softly at how mature his sister actually is. Matter of fact she's always been this way, to help lessen Masaki's absence even though she would act air headed sometimes to lighten the mood.

"It's not the same thing Yuzu. Byakuya isn't a teen with a secret. He is a grown man with an important title personally and professionally".

"Bingo that is exactly why he has to use the utmost discretion. He is a Captain but most importantly he is the leader of his noble clan. He has to deal with things differently than we do".

"Stop making excuses".

"I am not. Can you imagine how hard it must have been for Oneesan to keep this from us, from you the most after everything the two of you have been through"?

Ichigo squeezes her hand back gently.

"You are…my…baby…sister…"

"I know and I'm darn lucky for it too. Don't let this come between the two of you".

"I don't trust him! Not with you not with…"

It was quick, loud and sharp. Yuzu grimaces knowing where it's coming from. Ichigo will never forget how Byakuya took Rukia to her death without mercy without looking back. The twins are aware of the complicated messy facts. Some details were left out though.

They do not need to know of Ichigo's brush with death too many times. They don't know that he had to sacrifice, lose a piece of his soul, something primal, sinister and deep awakened inside him to take its place. They do know he fought a hell of a lot people to get to Rukia.

"Then trust me to know what I'm doing. He spoke to me about it and I trust him. I believe in his promise".

Yuzu twirls the promise ring around her finger smiling brightly.

"I'm not giving him up and I know he isn't giving me up either. I'm in love with everything he is". So please Nii-chan promise me…"

Ichigo sighs heavily and roughly tousles his hair.

"I promise to trust you a little better. I promise things will get better. Karin and you are not alone".

"That's all I'm getting from you, isn't it"?

"It's better than nothing, don't you agree"?

Yuzu pouts getting answered with a question but chuckles and snuggles into his chest. Ichigo opens his arms and holds her securely placing his head atop her crown.

Yuzu yawns lazily. "Please stay with me a while".

Ichigo nods and gets comfortable.

* * *

><p>Karin angrily kicks her sheets off. Sleep wants nothing to do with her. Sighing audibly she stands up and opens the window higher getting some much added air though there isn't much to begin with. She's never cared for AC's thought they have one now.<p>

"It's a nice night for a walk".

Karin retrieves a light summer hoodie and heads downstairs quietly. Passing by the living room she stops to look at her Okaasan's large picture. Karin swallows a lump down her throat as memories of Isshin's hurtful words echo inside her mind.

Angrily she walks to the door and slips her jogging sneakers on.

"It's stuffy but feels a bit better out here". Karin takes a step outside and closes the door.

"Where are you going"?

Karin gets startled not realizing anyone else was there.

"Why are you asking? What am I asking for? You are my Otousan's lap dog after all".

Ouch…

"You are not to go anywhere without permission".

She ignores Shuhei and continues to walk. Shuhei grits his teeth and grabs her arm.

Karin yanks her arm back.

"I am not a prisoner! Don't touch me again"!

Karin starts walking off quickly. Shuhei suppressing the snarl sitting on tip of his tongue follows and grabs her arm yet again. Soon there is a struggle.

"Why are you so angry with me"?

"…"

"You will answer me Kurosaki, Karin".

…"because you lied to me! All those encouraging words meant nothing! You knew what he was planning! I just don't understand why you do and side with him"!

His grip slackens so Karin starts to walk off.

"I thought so. You have no honor".

Shuhei balls his hands into fists, grabs Karin by the shoulders and slams her, not too roughly, up against a nearby tree. He is towering over her his slanted orbs dark, deep and angry penetrating into hers.

"You know nothing. My words were, are real. I have honor and that is the very reason why I kept my mouth shut"!

His face is really close so close she feels his minty alcohol infused breath on her skin. His arms are up against the tree caging her in.

_'He has been drinking. Something must be bothering him'._ Karin lessens the venom in her voice her eyes though remain fierce. "What is your true purpose for being here"?

"That is not for you to know, at least for now. Everything I've said to you has come from deep within. You just have to trust me".

"…"

His head drops near to her right ear. "…please…"

The feel of his gentle breath near her neck and ear and the pleading sound in that last word breaks her heart and puts it back together. Oh Yuzu was right, meaning when her time would come. Karin exhales and with determination lifts both her hands to cup his face.

He is facing her now and her eyes are still fierce but with determination.

"I'm sorry Shuhei-san. I know it was hard when you opened up to me. I know those words were real. I'm just so confused and…hurt by Otousan".

His eyes peer into hers. They soften hearing and digesting her words. Karin reaches up tip toeing even though he is slouched down Shuhei is still very tall. Karin presses her soft lips on his forehead firmly and kisses it.

Shuhei tenses for a moment but melts into the loving gesture closing his eyes. He knows this is so wrong on so many levels. He knows he hasn't the right. He knows the vast differences between them BUT somehow…

"It is just irrelevant". Shuhei breathes that out almost inaudibly. Karin is confused and though her hands remain on his face her lips pulled away from his forehead to question.

"What 'is just irrelevant'"?

Shuhei takes a deep breath.

"Karin-san…can I…" Shuhei stops his question.

"Can you what Shuhei-san"?

He once again closes his eyes and is debating with himself. Karin's orbs widen slightly in understanding and she will not lose this moment. Hell no, not even Aizen himself resurrected would take this from her!

"Dummy…" Karin once again cups his face and brings their faces closer together. "You don't ask something like that. You just do it".

With those words Karin reaches up and closes the gap between them. Shuhei's orbs widen considerably in shock. Yes he wanted it but he wanted to be courteous about touch is feathery soft and he joins her orbs in being shut. They are both shivering at the contact yet gradually both are pressing a little harder.

It lasts for a few moments before they pull apart both blushing madly taking in much needed breath but that only lasts a moment before they are both connecting again.

Shuhei's mouth, surprisingly soft, slants over hers. Karin's arms instinctively snake around his neck. Shuhei in turn wraps his around her waist and gently presses her body against his and hoists her body up some. This way it is more comfortable for both of them.

Karin slants her mouth the opposite direction to make it more comfortable as well. Butterflies are doing summersaults in her tummy amidst their flying. There is another step to a kiss. One she is dying to make. Karin has seen it since elementary school and throughout junior high. Kids are not so naïve anymore in this century and being the Kurosaki she is it comes natural.

Shuhei pulls back to get some much needed oxygen. His thoughts like his heart are running a mile a minute. Karin doesn't give him much time though. She goes forward again and this time her dainty tongue licks his bottom lip.

Shuhei might be prim and proper but he knows what she is asking for and without further ado he gives it to her.

His mouth opens and meets hers instantly. They both moan upon contact between slick appendages inside. Shuhei presses her into the tree causing Karin to straddle his waist. All coherent thoughts have left his mind. It has completely been replaced by a word known to start wars, passion.

Karin has a damn good teacher to show her what to do. Karin however being a Kurosaki is a damn fast good learner. In no time there is good old fashion instinct taking over and the rhythm picks up flawlessly their tongues mesh perfectly.

Karin's hand finds his head and tangles it into his hair. She is tugging him closer if possible. The slow sticky kiss is taking on a more primal feel and it is soon in a frenzied state. There is teeth nipping, lip sucking, tongue languid stroking, audible moans and growls, panting and oxygen is now so overrated.

Over five minutes they continue to make out in the middle of the warm muggy night. All is silent minus their passion induced sounds. Shuhei pulls back some and presses his forehead to hers. Wow it had been a while of feeling like this.

Karin's never felt or experienced anything like this before period. They are both trying to steady their breathing. Karin is caressing the nape of his neck and broad shoulder with the other hand.

Shuhei used all of his well established signature mark control not to mark her pale dainty neck. Kurosaki, Karin has broken one of his golden rules in just so many ways, its taboo. His eyes were unfocused and glazed over with lust but soon enough self discipline was coming back. It is dawning on him exactly what just occurred.

Karin is carefully watching all the different emotions running through his face as he looks at her. Suddenly she is feeling awkward and dread is creeping into her heart. It's as if he just realized something that wasn't supposed to happen, happened.

"Please don't say it was the alcohol and regret it now". Karin blurted that out without thinking and covered her mouth with the hand that was holding his neck shutting her orbs in the process.

Shuhei is taken by complete surprise so it takes a moment to react further unsettling her. Karin's heart is shattering bit by bit as the silence lingers. Shuhei feels her un-wrapping her legs from around his waist and instinct once again forces him into action.

Shuhei using his free hand hoists her back up securely. He does the only thing he can think of leans down and kisses her forehead tenderly as she did to him for reassurance earlier. Karin smiles and wraps both her arms around his broad shoulders not breaking the tender gesture of the kiss.

"Sorry for the delay. It just hit me all at once. Alcohol will not consume me besides it wasn't much to begin with. I don't regret this even though it doesn't take away from the fact it shouldn't have happened".

Karin tenses and Shuhei raises her chin so their eyes can connect.

"It shouldn't have happened because I have no right to you but I don't regret it. Matter of fact…I want it but there are things that need to come to light. I am not the one to shed it. Do you understand"?

"I kind of do but would it change things between us that much"?

"It might and it might not. Truth is I hope it does not but life has taught me different. We do not always get what we want. What we desire isn't always what we need either".

Karin scowls yet understanding what he is saying. That doesn't bring her any comfort but she yields for now anyway.

"Okay I understand and I'll wait for this 'light' to be shed…but please promise me you won't disappear when it appears"?

"As a Shinigami we are taught not to make promises. It is fruitless especially when promises are not meant to be broken. We often find ourselves not being able to deliver promises since tomorrow is not guaranteed. I will however promise to try my hardest no to disappear".

Karin offers a sheepish smile knowing that's as good as she's going to get.

"I'll take it".

"We should get back now it is late and Isshin-Sama will be worried when he arrives and finds you missing".

Karin sighs with irritation but agrees. Her legs unwrap from his waist and in turn Shuhei sets her down gently. Karin hugs him tightly wishing for the moment to last. He returns the warm embrace.

_'What are you doing Hisagi, Shuhei, you hypocrite'?_ He ponders as he looks up at the night starry sky holding what he now knows is fragile, warm and alive yet so forbidden.

* * *

><p>Dream sequence:<p>

_"After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end"._

_"I didn't know you guys hugged often. Besides do you think a simple hug can change everything? You guys went MIA especially you Rukia. You got Ichigo to do your dirty, hard labor then didn't bother to reach out for over a year"!_

_"I was here to pick up the pieces after Aizen. He closed himself off from the world"._

_"It hurt to see him in pain and lost. He's getting himself back slowly and you shouldn't interfere. You are just confusing him. His sense of duty, obligation and pity towards you convinced him to try and save you yet again"._

_Rukia is looking around inside her inner world. There are snow tornados forming everywhere. Confusion is written all over her face. 'Sode No Shirayuki, what is going on here'? The voices stop her train of thoughts._

_…"Besides you are in no position to question Orihime's love for him. Your love brought death and destruction Shinigami"._

_"You expect him to choose. That's stupid"!_

_"Where the fuck were you when he took her and we stormed Hueco Mundo! He tried to do him in and use her"!_

_"Your kind of love is better? Shinigami, you all squeezed him dry and dumped him when it was all over. They built him up and took him down especially you! How much physical and emotional pain did you cause? Ichigo will be free from restraints and boundaries set upon him. I will be there by his side for all of time"._

_"Ichigo wait…" Rukia grabs his hand… "Please don't, let the others find her"._

_Ichigo looks rather confused._

_"There is no way that's going to happen. Did you forget Ulquiorra is out there and until I know what is really going on with that situation I'm not willing to risk it"._

_"He is not going to hurt her. She is not in any danger"._

_"He forced her to go to Hueco Mundo and created a hell of a mess. Did you forget that too"?_

_"How could I forget, you died and turned into something you were not ready to face alone and then there is the part where I almost got lost in eternal darkness, all because Orihime decided not to be a burden to you and gun it alone with Aizen"._

_Ichigo grits his teeth feeling the sting of her words._

_"None of that is her fault. That fault lies within Aizen's mind games and his rampant army"._

_"Live in denial all you want Ichigo I'm only saying the truth…" she looks down and bites her bottom lip until a drop of blood trickles down… "Choose right here, right now, me or her…" he looks at her with fear and bewilderment… "You chose that day to fight Ulquiorra when he told you he was the one responsible for taking her to Hueco Mundo"._

_"Rukia what are you saying? Do you realize…"_

_"I know exactly what I am saying". Rukia looks up at Ichigo with anger. "You chose to let me die that day and fight for her honor instead so…tonight choose again"!_

_Ichigo cannot believe what he is hearing and for once he is not scowling, he looks hurt and devastated._

_"I cannot believe you would say such awful things to me". Her grip on his hand is tight. "I don't recognize you". He lets go of her hand but she does not. "I am not choosing anyone"._

_"Coward, just admit it. You are leaving so once again I am left behind"._

_She painfully holds his hand. Ichigo uses his other hand and yanks off her hand._

_"I have never left you behind'! Ichigo's voice sounds broken. "I have struggled with that decision…to fight him…I am not doing this with you now"._

_"Why are you leaving Ichigo? Just answer the damn question"!_

_He yells at the top of his lungs and in her face._

_"To find my girlfriend! The same woman who would not ask me to choose like you just did and would tell me to hurry and find you"!_

_"Fear not once it is done he will not remember anything of that occasion, he will not remember you altogether, matter of fact no one will". _

_"Kuchiki, Rukia never existed"._

_"You are making this difficult and painful for yourself. I don't understand you should have faded by now. You agreed to this remember"?_

_…"So you can rest and let go of whatever holds you here Kuchiki, Rukia…"_

_"How dare you talk to him like that? How can you hit him? You can do or say whatever you like about me but not him! You don't deserve him! Get the hell out! Your so called love is sad"!_

_"Decide her or me right now"._

_"How could you make him choose"?_

_"Shut the fuck up! I asked him"!_

_"Leave now"._

_Rukia is hugging herself a crumpled mess on the dark floor. The snow is actually stinging her skin creating slight wounds however the voices and images of the past that still haunt her are hurting far worse._

_"They do say the truth shall set you free"._

_"Finally you understand why I must kill you. You killed the woman in me when you killed Kaien"!_

_"You took him from me and yet you speak with conviction? The answer is no, I will not allow it! I will take it all away from you yet again"!_

_"I may not be able to save you but I'll be damned if I fail my girls"._

_The voices are echoing loudly and deafening. Rukia feels as if her mind is going to explode._

_"Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama, Nii-Sama! Is he your fucking man?! Is he the father of your kids?! Is he your future husband?! When are you going to get up from underneath his grip"?_

_"You don't trust me still Rukia?! After all we been through you'd think something would have stuck into your brain"!_

_…"And don't you even think that "family" of yours is going to get a hold of MY BABIES! I'll kill every single one of them before that happens"!_

_Rukia screams out as if trying to drown out the constant heartbreaking words violently stabbing her heart. Tears are escaping her violet orbs._

_"That's right KILL ALL! Do you want it all to stop"? This voice is different from the rest. It's much deeper, sounds like her, is coiling around her very being and reaching deeply within the depths of her soul._

_"Silence once and for all the constant remnants of pain, shame, weakness, sadness, insecurities and hate. Release me White Queen and together we will bathe in their blood and quiet their venom"._

_Rukia wakes up sweating and panting feeling someone grasping her shoulders lightly however there is a heavy pressure deep within her soul that is all consuming and that outweighs everything else._

End of dream sequence:

"DON'T TOUCH ME"! Her teary orbs open and flash a dark gold color for a brief moment.

Shuhei quickly lets go of her arms and straightens up looking bewildered.

Rukia snaps out of it recognizing her surroundings and fixes herself up breathing rather rapidly.

"I'm sorry Shuhei. I didn't realize you were here. I must have been having a nightmare". Rukia wipes her face and all traces of weakness meaning tears away.

"It is alright so please accept my apology. I invaded your personal space but I heard screaming and ran right up here". He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Oh no really I am the one in the wrong. You were just concerned. Are you here to pick up Yuzu"? Rukia slides her legs off to stand up.

Shuhei blushes turning around being that she is wearing sleepwear though a tee and pajama shorts aren't considered inappropriate. It is Shuhei after all.

"I did come for Yuzu-san but Ichigo-san decided to take her himself. He told me to stay here for the time being since they need time and space".

"That strawberry didn't bother to wake me up". Rukia grabs a chappy robe nearby. _'He must still be so mad and he has every right to be'._

"You were sleeping peacefully and he wanted to take her personally given the circumstances".

"Ah yes that makes sense".

"Are you sure you're alright Rukia-san"? His head slightly turns to the side still giving her privacy.

"Oh yes thank you Shuhei. It was just a stupid nightmare".

"But you're still shaking".

Rukia closes her orbs, takes a deep breath and releases it.

"Yes I am but I am rather hungry". Rukia rubs her tummy.

"I started breakfast please allow me to serve you once it is done".

He bows still not facing her and takes his leave.

Rukia brings both hands down to her tummy rubbing reassuringly.

_'What the hell…was that'?_ Rukia walks towards their private bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Her steps are clumsy.

* * *

><p>Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin are sitting on the couch. Isshin is sitting opposite them on the two seater sofa. They have been discussing pro and cons about leaving. Ichigo has been quiet. There really isn't much he can do. He is there for moral support for his sisters.<p>

"I'm not going and I'm not breaking up with Byakuya-Sama". Yuzu is glaring daggers at Isshin.

"I am your Otousan. Did you forget I am your guardian? There is nothing both of you could do...AND Ichigo isn't old enough to be one".

Isshin grins smugly. Oh how Yuzu and Karin want to wipe that smug face away. The two are now in each other's face.

"I'll run away with Karin-chan AND don't think Shuhei-san can have both eyes on us twenty four hours a day"!

Ichigo rubs his temple growling lowly. Yuzu and Isshin have been exchanging words. Scrap that, they have been yelling back and forth for over an hour.

"I dare you to two run! I am a SHI-NI-GA-MI and a damn awesome one at that so hiding is useless"!

"Some 'awesome' Shi-ni-ga-mi you are when you let your wife die in front of your son"!

Yuzu gasps loudly covering her mouth with both hands immediately realizing her horrible choice of words. Karin and Ichigo both gasp as well. Their eyes are wide with disbelief.

"Otousan…" Yuzu begins to speak but Isshin silences her by the sting of his slap. She stumbles from the force of it. Ichigo holds Yuzu by her shoulders.

Isshin looks at his hand and back up to Yuzu. Karin is stock still in shock. Isshin balls his fists tightly.

"Neither of you are allowed to leave this house without Shuhei or myself". Isshin picks up his keys and walks out of the house slamming the door in the process.

Yuzu is shaking in Ichigo's grip. Silent tears escape her chocolate orbs.

"I I I didn't…mean it". Her shoulders begin to shake uncontrollably as the sobs rock through her.

Ichigo wanted to stop Isshin but he froze and his sister is crying her heart out. He spins her and hugs her tightly cooing soothing words. He is rubbing circles onto her back. He wants to break Isshin's face for the second day in a row.

Karin looks at her sister with sadness.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't…"

"We know Yuzu. The old man knows that too. He's just hurting". Karin places a hand to her shoulder.

Yuzu hangs onto Ichigo even more balling her fists into his shirt. Ichigo sits on the couch shifting her onto his lap still rubbing circles.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Shuhei have been eating late breakfast. Rukia is eating fresh fruits and pancakes with whip cream and syrup. Shuhei is eating fruits and yogurt.<p>

"Shuhei, can I ask you something"?

"Of course please do Rukia-san".

"Don't take this the wrong way but why are you here"?

Rukia looks up at him with a questioning expression. Shuhei nods in understanding. He is not offended since the question is a legitimate one. He cannot hide this from her since she is a Shinigami and she is very close to them even having kids with one.

"I am here on business Rukia-san. It has to do with the Kurosaki's and it was me who was assigned since I have some history with Isshin-Sama. I cannot tell you more than what I have".

"Thank you for telling me this much Shuhei-san. I figured as much but I was hoping for a little more detail. Can't blame a girl for trying".

Rukia smiles softly and he in turn does the same.

"Please take care of Karin-chan. She is really precious and has a much softer fragile heart than she allows people to see".

Shuhei looks up mid spoonful of yogurt and fruit. It is quite comical to Rukia and so begins to laugh at the display, yogurt and fruit falling unceremoniously from his open mouth making a mess of his chin.

"Shuhei can't really blame a girl for knowing…these things". Rukia continues to chuckle handing him a napkin. The man is blushing furiously like never before and grabs the napkin.

"It isn't…" Shuhei tries to deny insinuations but upon seeing Rukia's "don't give me any bullshit lies" look on her face he stops. Shuhei can see the Kuchiki blood line clearly now adopted or not…"Hai…" That is all Shuhei manages to say.

Rukia gives her high school wide grin but it's actually genuine. They eat the rest of their meal in silence.

_'Well there's something else Ichigo can be pissed off at me for. I must be a masochist'._ She muses to herself still smiling at an oblivious Shuhei.

* * *

><p>An hour passes by and Rukia is more than anxious. It's ten and Ichigo hasn't even called. She is wondering if he and his father are at each other's throat. She knows Ichigo is angry with her and she doesn't blame him but still a call would be nice.<p>

"I'm still part of this family, right"?

_"We don't need them"._ Rukia turns to look for the source of the words but meets no one. She shakes her head.

"I'm losing my damn mind. Get a grip Kurosaki, Rukia". She can't help but smile at the sound of her name. "Well if your father ever gets his act together or forgives me. Whichever one comes first". Rukia rubs her belly tenderly while pouting.

Rukia picks up her cell phone and dials Ichigo's number. In moments she hears a song playing. Rukia doesn't make the correlation so she ignores it. It continues to play. The answering machine picks up so instead of leaving a message she hangs up and dials again.

Once again the song begins to play and this time Rukia follows it. She finds the source of the song underneath a couch pillow. It is Ichigo's phone ringing. It is what they call a ringtone, her ringtone. The one Ichigo picked out for her.

"Ichigo didn't take it with him". Rukia hangs up and calls again listening to the lyrics.

"I'll give my all to you  
>you're my end and my beginning<br>even when I lose I'm winning  
>cause I give you all of me<br>and you give me all of you, oh…"

Rukia cannot help but smile pressing his phone to her heart. She rushes to the computer to find the song. She types in the words hoping the song will appear and it does.

"The world of the living sure has some interesting valuable things after all".

"All of Me by John Legend". Rukia reads it out and plays the song closing her eyes letting the song wash over her.

The song has the most beautiful simple melody of the piano. The true power of the song lies within the lyrics. Her tears are naturally falling and she feels such raw love spreading throughout her heart and soul. All of the doubts, fears, sadness and hate dissipate as if it never were.

The heaviness from her soul slowly lightens just like that. Ichigo never fails to surprise Rukia that with any gesture small or big he makes everything change within her. He has such power over her and though it scared her at the beginning it now thoroughly makes her jubilant tenfold.

"That idiot must know I feel exactly the same way". She remembers the mess and big deal she made out of the song Ichigo had for Orihime. Rukia was being trivial and childish seething with jealousy at that time. Why does she still carry such unbecoming behavior and thoughts?

"I have to do better. Ichigo deserves that and much more than what I have been providing him. He needs moral support right now not some insecure hormonal woman".

Rukia wipes her face and replays the song over and over enjoying it. It's just perfect and fitting for them.

"It will be our wedding song strawberry". Rukia smiles with determination. Ichigo and she have been through so much so this is nothing new. It isn't as bad as the other times. They will be just fine.

* * *

><p>Ichigo places Yuzu down onto her bed carefully yet again. He places a blanket around her and closes the door quietly.<p>

Karin is waiting downstairs lost in thought waiting for Ichigo to come back down. He arrives and heads to the kitchen where Karin is drinking some milkshake made with ice-cream. She offers him some as well. French vanilla flavored.

"Thanks, are you okay"?

"Ichi-Nii we are leaving and losing our house too, aren't we"?

Ichigo swallows the thick cooling shake down, opening his mouth only to say nothing. He finds his voice.

"I just don't know what he's thinking. If I just knew what's making him do these things then I could help him. This is not like him at all".

Karin nods in agreement.

"Don't worry I will know. He can't run from facing me for much longer. I will bring out our old man back to us".

Karin smiles and hugs him tenderly. Ichigo hugs her back reassuringly.

"Hai, I'm counting on it like always. Thank you Ichi-Nii for always watching over and protecting us".

After the warm embrace Ichigo decides to call Rukia. They have to speak and left without saying a word. No matter how mad he was he feels guilty.

Karin went to take a shower so he is sitting in his father's study and calling Rukia using the house phone. Her phone rings and she quickly picks it up.

"Hello Rukia"?

"Yes strawberry, who else would it be"?

"Listen I'm…" Ichigo gets interrupted.

"You gave him to me Ichigo...After my fight with Āronīro Arurueri he found me. The seventh Espada was going to finish me off however Nii-Sama intervened. When he fought the seventh Espada, Rureaux, Zommari, he told him that he decided to kill him because Zommari had decided to step on his pride with a dull blade. He called me his pride".

Ichigo is listening intently cringing at the very thought of losing Rukia that time. He felt utter fear and uselessness at not being able to protect her. He had heard some things but not this detailed. He will never forgive himself.

"He never really confides in me. When he came to me about his fiancée with much conviction he promised to not let his heart break. Ichigo, Yuzu is his heart and I know Nii-Sama will not fail her or himself".

"Even though he knew keeping this from you would be hard and upsetting he pleaded for me to trust him to take care of this. Do you understand? He trusted me enough to open up and share a piece of himself with me".

"Selfishly I didn't want to let him down and in turn I let you and Yuzu-chan down. Please forgive me I…" Ichigo now interrupts her.

"I understand and forgive you so please forgive me. I said some pretty shitty things to you".

"Yes you did. Thank you for understanding and forgiving me. I forgive you as well. So how is everything"?

Ichigo explains as Rukia gasps.

"I am going to stay here for a while and see if old goat face will come back".

"Yes you should. Do you want me to come over"?

"No stay there and rest. I really don't want you caught up in the middle again".

"Okay but promise to keep me posted, I love you".

"I will and I love you too".

* * *

><p>Byakuya walks out of an office in Karakura. He starts walking. Urahara's words whirling inside his head. It's not even eleven o'clock in the morning and he wonders if the Kurosaki's are alright more specifically if Yuzu is alright.<p>

"I will not fail you Kichōna tsuma. They can try to take you away but not even the devil himself will pry you from me".

He looks up towards the sun ridden sky with white clouds.

* * *

><p>It is now night time. Isshin has yet to appear. Ichigo and the twins are eating quietly. Yuzu is playing with her food looking solemnly. Karin makes a moaning sort of sound to emphasize enjoying her food.<p>

"This is really good Yuzu. Italian white spaghetti with sausage and ground beef is just delicious"! Karin is smiling widely with tears at the corners of her eyes. Her eyes shut tight.

"I have to agree with Karin. It's better than any I've had before"! Ichigo is looking the same way except he is sweating.

Yuzu looks up to glare at the two.

"The ground beef is overcooked. The sausage is practically burnt and the spaghetti is a sloppy gooey mess. The taste is bitter and the two of you are horrible liars". Yuzu deadpanned but started to laugh loudly.

Karin and Ichigo drop their forks and spoons and both grab their cups of water sighing in relief. That just makes Yuzu laugh harder enough to create tears.

Karin and Ichigo soon find themselves chuckling along with her.

"How about we order some take out"?

"The best idea I've heard all day Nii-chan". Yuzu manages to choke out.

Ichigo gets on the phone to do just that. The door bell rings and Karin stands up to answer as Yuzu begins to clear the table still chuckling.

The bell continues to ring without stopping.

"Alright already I am coming". Karin opens the door. Her eyes are trying to adjust as the porch light didn't turn on automatically how it's suppose to and thus it's hard to see through the darkness.

"Who is it"?

"My how you've grown my Rin-chan". A woman's voice soft and angelic comes from the darkened porch.

"Who are you and why are you calling me that"? The name somehow sounds vaguely familiar.

The woman steps towards the door to get closer and Karin looks up. Her dark grey orbs widen to astronomical width.

"Karin-Chan who is it"? Yuzu steps towards her sister and drops the glass of milk she was drinking remaining completely frozen in place. Her orbs share the same fate as her twin's.

The woman takes a step inside and Karin backs away. Stepping forward the woman falls forward losing consciousness so Karin on instinct catches her before she hits the ground falling in the process.

"Hey twins, who was killing the bell"? Ichigo walks over and stops dead in his tracks.

Yuzu is still too much in shock to move or say anything. Karin looks up holding the woman close crying her eyes out. She turns to look up at Ichigo and the lithe woman's face comes into view.

"Okaa…san…"

* * *

><p>"How troublesome and disgusting! This world is hideous and worse is I cannot feel her".<p>

His deep voice is penetrating, icy cold to the core just like his light blue eyes. The man's long blonde hair tied up into a ponytail is swaying violently with the wind. His haori flowing the same way both are reflecting his inner fury. His blonde brows surpasses Ichigo's scowl. He seems to be in his mid forties human age wise.

"Calm down what we need to do is think clearly and I have a plan Captain".

The calm stoic yet much more gentle voice belongs to a woman about thirty in human age. She is about 5'9, full hips and breasts to match but not as full as Rangiku's. Her skin is tanned like Yoruichi's though a tad lighter. Her orbs are a soft lilac. Her facial features resemble Yoruichi's as well just her cheeks are fuller, eyes rounder and bigger. Her hair is white and reaches her thighs when loose. It is braided up on a bun at the moment. She is wearing the same attire as her Captain.

"Do not waste my temperance. What is your plan Shihōin"?

"We must lure them out".

"How astute of you to bring up what I already know".

"Perhaps if you were a bit more patient Captain Hayabusa, I could enlighten you".

He doesn't spare her a glance but she clearly registers how he is seething with indignation at her crossing the line as usual. He remains silent nonetheless awaiting the details.

"I hear new life is a gift but two are Kami's way of equilibrium".

The tall man shuts his reflection of ice orbs and allows a brief smirk.

"And that is why I tolerate your constant boundary issues Shihōin".

Four more men appear in the same attire however the lower halves of their faces are covered with a gold cloth.

Author's note: Hi my wicked ones! Hope all is well. =) I described Captain Hayabusa at the end of chapter 64 more in detail. His Lieutenant's last name is a hint of who she is. Wonder what's happening to Rukia? ;) I used quotes from previous chapters in the dream to enhance Rukia's inner conflict.

Thanks for the review NieveDrop and Guest! =) ND, I hope I answered your review. Yes I am very lucky to have seen B.A.P live Guest! They are Perfection! XD Please do continue to follow the devious plot bunnies my wicked ones till the end. Thank you to everyone that is reading, following, making this a favorite, alerting this etc it really drives me :) and sorry I cannot update faster. Life is still an uphill battle.

Disclaimer: I do not own John Legend much less the beautiful song "All of Me" it really is a beautiful emotional empowering song! =) My muses please do drop a review, ne? X) Reminder, the single quotes in italics are thoughts.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Byakuya-Sama, listen to reason". The three elders are wearing their clan garbs and colors along with their kenseikans. The one that is speaking is the youngest among the elders named Hiroshi.

"I am reason in this clan". Byakuya is using his full on stoic icy prince demeanor.

"Byakuya–Denka, we accepted Hisana much to our dismay since you turned down every proper candidate. It was a childish endeavor and so we conceded but twice are unacceptable". The second eldest named Eiji among the three speaks.

"The woman spent five years of your marriage searching for the sister she abandoned. Isn't it correct to assume she was merely using your resources to find a long lost sibling"? The third man in which is the eldest among the three named Daichi spoke.

"That sibling has cast quite a storm above this clan and now you intend to further sully this clan's nobility"? The second eldest poured much venom into those words.

"This isn't about Hisana and no one is allowed to speak ill of my deceased wife. I will not sit here and listen to the three of you question my personal relationships". Byakuya begins to stand up.

"Byakuya-Sama please excuse us, won't you please have a seat. There is still much to discuss. What attributes does Kumiko-Denka lack? She is nobility".

"We have been through this already Hiroshi. That woman is not for me title and all".

"It matters none. You will marry Genji, Kumiko or face full force of nobility law upon you Kuchiki, Byakuya. We have catered to your every degrading whim well no more you insolent brat"! Eiji stands up and gracefully walks towards the door.

"It seems you forgot yet again something of importance Eiji. Well no matter I'll happily enlighten you. I am the noble law here". Byakuya doesn't spare him a single glance and takes a sip of tea.

Eiji growls lowly and storms out of the room true diva style. Daichi stands up and bows before walking out behind Eiji. Hiroshi sighs and takes a sip of tea.

"Byakuya-Sama, he is serious. If he gets the rest of the clan to follow then there will be not much you can do. I seek your happiness. Tell me, do you truly love this living girl that much"?

Byakuya's stoic face breaks a little allowing a slightly softer look. "More than I thought I could possibly love anyone".

Hiroshi's soft hazel orbs open widely completely astonished at Byakuya's open honesty. "I thought Hisana was the love of your life and pardon the intrusive assumption Byakuya-Sama". He bows though sitting.

"It is alright Hiroshi. Hisana will always be my first love. My first reason to throw out the law. No one can take her place but the past has nothing to do with my present or my future. I will not concede her to anyone or for anyone". Byakuya talks in reference to Yuzu now.

Hiroshi smiles jubilantly. "Then I will definitely help you. The ryoka Kurosaki, Ichigo is quite extraordinary and strong. He led Soul Society to victory. To me he is more than worthy to enter this house as Rukia-Sama's husband. I am not the only one who believes so too".

Byakuya sighs and bows at Hiroshi. He has always been more accepting and understanding.

"I will say this, if there are any tricks left up your sleeve it would be most welcome Byakuya-Sama. I will work on my end".

"I humbly thank you Hiroshi". Byakuya bows and they continue to sip their tea. 'Any tricks up my sleeve'. Byakuya sinks deeply into his thoughts knowing there are several "tricks" but hesitant to reveal any of it.

* * *

><p>"Are you going to spend the rest of your life in hiding shin"? Urahara takes a sip of sake.<p>

"I've behaved like a bastard to my kids. I forced my child to accuse me of letting my wife die and my kid suffer the brunt. I made Rukia-chan feel like the worst thing that's ever happened to my son. I'm robbing my girls from their family and friends, from a first love. What would you do"?

"Shin I've never known what it feels like having a family of my own so that is a difficult question however trying to shield your kids from Soul Society was a must. I would have done the same maybe worse. Ichigo's future has always been out of your hands. This is his destiny as for the twins you might have a chance to keep them from further involvement".

Isshin takes a longer sip and shuts his dreary worn out orbs.

"Shin, just run. Take them and run. Ichigo can handle himself and his expanding family besides he's not alone. Kuchiki won't allow his sister or brother in law to go up the creek without a paddle".

"Someone bought the house this morning. I got a call from the agent".

"Do you know who made the purchase"?

Isshin shakes his head. "This sucks sour balls". Isshin groans out tiredly and changes the sore subject. "So where's your better half"?

"Still MIA and she didn't even let me know where to. She just up and left after going to the boneyard. It always leaves me completely senseless and drained".

"So she did it on purpose"?

"Yes especially since we used all sorts of pleasure treasures even did some vogueing and recorded a lot of fun play". Urahara is smiling without the fan like a mad man at the memory but that doesn't last long as he starts pouting like a spoiled child left without his favorite treats.

"I don't need detailed mental pictures. You guys are so kinky".

"You don't know that half of it". It's Urahara's turn to groan at the memory. Isshin just shakes his head.

"At least you have somebody to be obscene with".

Urahara's orbs soften and he pours Isshin some more sake.

"Hai, that I am".

* * *

><p>"Okaa…san…"<p>

"Ichi-Nii…" broken sob… "help me".

Karin looks up at her brother who looks paler than Shirosaki. He is shaking as well.

"Ichi-Nii please snap out of it"! That does the trick. Ichigo lowers down and takes Masaki carefully from Karin's arms. He walks quickly to the couch and places her down.

Karin stands up, shuts the door and turns to face Yuzu. She is stuck staring at the spot where Masaki was just at. There is blood and a trail of it leading to where Ichigo took Masaki. Karin grabs Yuzu's shoulders.

"Yuzu look at me". That doesn't work. "Otousan taught us to care of the wounded so get to it"!

Yuzu snaps out of it. "Tell me that's not…tell me what is going on here"? Yuzu asks with desperation.

Karin pulls the girl by the hands and leads her to the living room ignoring the question for the time being besides she has no answers to give. Masaki's blue sleeveless chiffon blouse is dripping with blood. Her white skinny jean hasn't been stained yet. Ichigo finds the source. There is a vertical slash on her left shoulder blade.

Karin storms in with all the necessary materials to clean and dress the wound. Ichigo carefully but quickly lifts her body to a sitting up position to remove her blouse.

Yuzu is just staring not able to move a muscle. Karin places the tray of medical supplies and goes to remove the blouse.

"Yuzu bring water and basin". Ichigo instructs the unresponsive Yuzu. "Yuzu…" His face softens for a moment looking at Yuzu as he balances Masaki on his body while Karin unbuttons the blouse. Carefully she's pulling the wounded arm out of the blouse before moving to the other one.

"Yuzu, do you think you're the only one freaked out?! Move your ass"! Karin yells at the top of her lungs. Yuzu looks startled and runs quickly to get the water and basin.

Karin after successfully removing the blouse takes a towel she brought over and places it under Masaki's upper body. Ichigo is still holding her body gently up against his. Once the towel is placed Ichigo carefully lays her onto her stomach propped up some so her wounded shoulder blade is exposed and easily reachable but also above heart level to help staunch bleeding.

Yuzu returns with the supplies and places them nearby. All three have experience since Isshin made sure to demonstrate how to properly dress many different types of wounds. So whether it's by a weapon or animal or an object like flying debris they have knowledge.

Ichigo and Karin both sterilize their hands. Karin wets the cloth and begins to wipe and clean the wound as gently as possible. Masaki winces just a little. Upon cleaning it completely they discover the wound isn't that deep just longer on the surface. The one with the steadiest hands are trembling way too much to be of any help.

Karin and Ichigo look at Yuzu and its pretty clear she's out so that leaves the two of them. Ichigo takes a deep breath and picks up the needle and thread.

"Healing Kidō isn't my forte especially in my living body but I've picked up a little so don't get freaked out when you see some glowing light. I need total concentration so please remain silent".

Ichigo really wishes he would have mastered this. There would be no need to do any of this. He wishes his midget was here but neither is possible. Karin had already entered the thread through the needle so it would be ready for him. Ichigo takes another deep breath and begins the task.

Karin begins to pick up some and goes to throw out the bloodied water in the basement. It's dark so very carefully she's making her way down the stairs. The lights are flickering and she wonders what the hell is wrong with the damn lights in the house tonight.

As she nears the bottom there is rustling in the darkest corner of the basement past the washer and dryer.

"Oh come on why is it always me"? Karin briefly remembers the encounter with the more colored side of her brother, Shirosaki. She shivers at the thought as the sound continues. Karin places the basin in the huge sink where they usually dump dirty water.

"Who's there"? It grows eerily quiet. Karin tries to turn on the light but it doesn't work. She grabs a nearby broom and makes her way towards the sound. The girl has guts and right now her adrenaline is pumping.

The answer she gets is a pair of gold eyes reflecting from the dark. Their glow is very low on the ground and as Karin nears the glow lifts up way past her height. Karin's orbs widen following as the glow rises up and her heart is now about to leap from her chest.

She silently calls on her powers by concentrating on the new ankle bracelet Byakuya gave her. The glowing orbs start to move towards her and Karin feels her right leg tingling.

Ichigo finished with the possible Masaki and is covering her with a blanket that Yuzu provided when they hear a loud crash with a grunt and feel release of energy coming from the basement. Ichigo quickly stands up.

"Yuzu stay here". Yuzu grabs onto his shirt. "Its okay sweetheart I'll be back. I have to check on Karin". Yuzu lets go immediately remembering her sister and Ichigo runs downstairs.

"Karin, are you alright"? Ichigo frantically calls out to his sister. He makes it to the light switch and it flickers so he bangs the bulb and voila it stays on. He is taller and reaches it unlike Karin.

There is a loud gasp from Karin. "Ichi-Nii I'm over here"! Ichigo sprints over towards her and is shocked once more. There is Karin holding the broom which is broken in two straddling a very naked wounded Yoruichi. There is a hell of a mess since the release of Reiryoku was significant and in a closed off space.

Karin quickly stands up and Ichigo bends down. "Hey Yoruichi, are you okay? What happened to you? Karin what happened"?

Karin quickly explains that she didn't know who she was since it was dark. Ichigo picks up a stark naked Yoru carefully. He isn't the shy young boy anymore and she's hurt even panting so holding a naked Yoru in his arms is necessary.

'It's good the midget isn't here though'. He silently muses over how many times his shin and stomach would be pummeled.

"Stay with Yuzu and…her". Ichigo isn't sure what to call Masaki yet. Is she really their Okaasan?

Ichigo makes his way towards his father's clinic. Yoruichi is hanging onto his shirt and trembling.

"Hang on Yoruichi. You're safe". She has a significant cut above her right brow and has various slashes throughout her body though most are superficial one is not. There is a stab wound on her left leg. Ichigo wonders why she isn't bleeding as much. Yoru is mumbling incoherent words and as she does so the wounds are slowly healing.

"Wow you are an anomaly". Ichigo places her onto a clean bed though her grip on his shirt hasn't relented. Having no other choice he pushes the bed which has wheels thank Kami to reach a towel. He soaks it with water and begins to wipe the dried blood away not really having much else to do.

"Kisu…Saki…" Yoru is not speaking clearly. Ichigo comes closer to her lips to get a better understanding.

"Coming…hide…Natsu and Masa-no-ri, Kisu hide Saki…" Ichigo is trying to make out her cut off words. He leans closer now. His right ear is ghosting her mouth.

"What is going on? Hide who"?

"Hide…Masa-ki…"

Ichigo looks down at Yoruichi with orbs dawning. "You are with…she really is…" Ichigo trails off realizing that is Masaki.

Yoru's golden orbs open for a moment. "Yes…" She falls victim to unconsciousness once again. The grip on his shirt goes lax. Yoru has a fever and is sweating too. He grabs a cloth and dips it into cold water from the nearby sink.

"Thirsty…" Yoru manages to weakly mumble out. Ichigo leaves the clinic to get her a bottle of water and some aspirin to help with the fever.

Moments later he returns with two pills and the water bottle. He lifts the bed using the switch to raise her body. Cradling her head gently in one hand while using the other two he brings the bottle to her lips and guides her closer.

"Yoruichi I need you to open your mouth for me. This will make you feel better". Yoru starts to violently shake tossing the pills away from his hands. The panting has increased. Ichigo tries to calm her down.

"What the hell is happening to you"? He pulls out another pack of aspirin and opens it with his teeth. Yoru is in a lot of pain and as the biggest wound is taking a lot longer to heal along with the sweating, shaking and thirst Ichigo can only conclude she has been poisoned.

He takes a deep breath and exhales calmly. Ichigo wraps his arm around her upper shoulders and tilts her head back. With determination he places the pills inside his mouth and takes a gulp of water careful not to swallow and leans down. Using the hand holding Yoru he opens her mouth slightly and connects their mouths together efficiently passing her the pills and water.

Ichgo pulls back as she licks her lips. "More water…" Yoru passes out again.

Ichigo sighs but without hesitation…"Alright just stay still for me"….Ichigo is really really grateful Rukia isn't here. Ichigo gulps some water and once again presses his mouth to hers parting lips in the process to give her more water. Yoru greedily accepts and they repeat the process a few times. Ichigo has matured.

After a few minutes and he's sure Yoru's fever is down along with her other symptoms he covers her completely and makes his way back to the living room.

Karin is sitting by Masaki as Yuzu is still standing across from them with slight apprehension.

"Is she doing alright"?

"I gave her some pain medication when she woke up briefly and she's resting comfortably now. How is Yoruichi doing? I did give her a nasty blow to the head".

"She's resting and healing. Good job Karin and Yuzu. Let me know when she wakes up right away I need to make a phone call". Ichigo walks by Masaki and gently touches her face. He's warm amber orbs shimmer with unshed tears.

"I tried to call old goat face but it goes straight to voicemail". Karin rolls her orbs thinking about how childish their Otousan is.

"Don't worry he'll come back soon but could you keep trying to reach him? Hey, you alright"? He turns to look at Yuzu who has a blank expression on her face. Ichigo is worried about her. This just doesn't seem like her. He knows this is like getting thrown cold water at you out of nowhere but still.

Yuzu looks at him and nods once. He smiles at her and tousles her hair some trying to get a reaction out of her but all Yuzu does is looks down towards the floor. Ichigo sighs and walks over to his father's study closing the door quietly behind him.

He sits on the big leather chair and dials Urahara's number.

"Good evening Kisuke residence how may I help"?

"Tessai, it's Ichigo and first of all I want to apologize for last night". Ichigo rubs the back of his neck.

"It has been forgotten and apology accepted. Now how can I be of help"?

"Is Urahara or Otousan there? It's really important that both come here. It's an emergency".

"Yes Urahara is here. Please be patient and let me retrieve him for you".

"Thank you Tessai".

Ichigo hears silence and some shuffling. After a few minutes someone picks up the phone.

"Ichigo, where's the five alarm fire? Did you get another young woman pregnant"?

"Yoruichi has been wounded and poisoned". Ichigo doesn't even acknowledge Urahara's nonsense.

"What"?! All playful banter is gone from his voice.

"Yes and she brought…"

"Yes she brought what? Is she alright"? Kisuke sounds really worried.

"She's doing better and she brought…Masaki, my Okaasan".

Ichigo hears a loud gasp and a loud clunk sound. Urahara dropped the phone. After a few moments he coughs some.

"Isshin is here and I will let him know. We will be there right away. Does anyone else know"?

"Not that I know of. It's just the twins and I".

"Good not a word to anyone and I'm pretty sure Yoru has made a barrier Kidō but who knows how long it will last with her current condition if it's even still up. Hang on Ichigo we're on our way".

"Did you know"?

There is a long silence. "We will speak once we arrive".

Ichigo hangs up and says nothing else to him. Urahara flinches knowing what awaits him and turns around running right into Isshin. His orbs are shining with something that hasn't really been seen in a while, hope.

"Yoru brought her here, Isshin. Masaki has come back to you".

Isshin runs right out and Urahara follows.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Isshin, Urahara and Tessai arrive. Tessai remains on the porch and begins chanting and meditating. Indeed Yoru's barrier was waning. Isshin bursts through the door looking around frantically.<p>

He is met with Yuzu sitting on the couch. Masaki is no longer lying there.

"Where is she"?

Yuzu looks up at the source of the words.

"She is in your bedroom".

Isshin rushes right over. Upon entering he sees Ichigo and Karin sitting beside her.

Isshin makes it over to her right away. He kneels on the floor and gently begins to stroke her way too pale cheek. He remembers how rosy and full of life Masaki always was.

"I can't believe you're here with us again my beloved". He kisses her forehead and gradually works down to her nose and finally lips where he lingers. "It's been too damn long my beloved Hime".

"How can this be old man? Did you know she was alive? Where has she been"? Ichigo's amber orbs are so soft and gentle just as his voice.

"This is a long story and it's time you all find out the truth. There's no way to sugar coat it". Isshin exhales with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Pendulum swing:<p>

_"Captain Shiba welcome to the Royal Guard support squad"._

_An older gentleman with short black hair welcomes Isshin. The Royal Guard support squad better known as the RGSS is a relatively new branch. It was decided the real Royal Guard shouldn't be bothered with trivial manners such as killing Menos Grandes or anything of the sort. They also protect the palace grounds and if need be a back up to the Royal family's safety. They both bow to each other._

_"Thank you very much Captain Fukui. It is a pleasure to meet you"._

_"No need for formalities, please call me Satoru and the feeling is mutual Captain Shiba. You are here because of your experience with the world of the living and their inhabitants. You are beyond proficient in battle as well"._

_"You are most kind Satoru and please do call me Isshin. If I may ask what is the mission"?_

_Satoru motions for Isshin to walk with hm. They head into a room and on a large screen appears an image of a teenage female with short light brown hair. Isshin is mesmerized as soon as her image pops up._

_"Her name is Kurosaki, Masaki and she is one of the last pure blood Quincys left. We need to get her before anyone else does. She harnesses great powers and you know the Quincy bloodline is being eradicated"._

_"So she is to be brought back here and then what exactly"?_

_"That is classified information and you are just to follow orders Captain Shiba"._

_'Oh so we're back to formalities now'… "Very well Satoru I accept though I'm sure there wasn't a choice to decline. This isn't much different than being in the Gotei 13 so when do I leave? Am I going guns blazing or am I sweet talking the girl"?_

_Isshin tousles his hair wildly. This is where Ichigo gets this trait from. Satoru looks at the man baffled and surprised that Isshin didn't feel disrespected and is so aloof yet astute about the whole thing._

_"Well Isshin you will first learn a bit about her. In one week you will make contact with Kurosaki-san. Befriend and make her feel safe. Make her understand she will be safer here with us. You will have about two weeks to bring her in under friendly circumstances. If not then do what we Shinigamis do best, force it. Once here you will be her personal body guard as well as other duties"._

_Isshin looks at her image once again. His face shows a brief look of regret but then just as quickly it changes to indifference. There is knocking and the silence is broken._

_"Captain Fukui may I enter"?_

_"Ah yes Lieutenant Hayabusa. I want you to meet our new elite personnel. Meet Captain Shiba, Isshin from squad 10 of the Gotei 13. This is Lieutenant Hayabusa, Masanori"._

_Isshin and Masanori both bow to each other but there is clearly a cold shoulder and icy glare coming from Masanori. Isshin just smirks. He's going to enjoy breaking this turd._

_"Are you in any way related to the Kuchiki noble clan"? Isshin grins as Satoru chuckles at the insinuation._

_"Not that it's any of your concern but we are cousins"._

_Isshin bursts out laughing._

_"What is so blasted amusing? I can guarantee when facing me there is nothing comical about my abilities". Masanori's sky blue orbs are practically slicing Isshin's body to bits._

_"Anytime my boy, anytime. I would love to compare Zanpakutos with you"._

_"I am no boy and I will teach you that thoroughly"._

_Satoru clears his throat by coughing dismissing the rather intense atmosphere._

_"Lieutenant Hayabusa you are to show Captain Isshin around the living quarters. Isshin after your mission and training you will meet with the 5 Royal Guards"._

_"Training for what purposes? Not that I mind it. Who will be my instructor"?_

_Masanori sort of smirks and its Isshin's turn to glare._

_"Hayabusa will be. Let me clarify the training is to determine through a series of exams if you are fit to meet the 5"._

_'The 5 Royal holier than though assholes, great'. Isshin makes a sour expression but once again doesn't remain for long something else Ichigo got from his father low tolerance with royalty. 'Damn and I thought I would break this kid early'._

Pendulum swing return:

* * *

><p>"I met your mother but under different circumstances than planned. There had been mysterious deaths occurring in Soul Society and in the world of the living that my previous squad was following. I went on my own accord to investigate before starting my mission as part of the RGSS. At the time I wasn't aware of who was behind the atrocities".<p>

No one knew Aizen was behind that yet.

"I was attacked and injured by a creature created by Aizen, named Howaito (white). My beloved came to my rescue and saved me".

Isshin removes some hair from Masaki's delicate face.

"I returned to Soul Society and gave a report before coming back to Karakura to finish my real mission. I didn't know Masaki was close to death".

Isshin proceeds to tell them how Masaki was bitten during the fight and was suffering from hollowfication. Explaining he decided to save Masaki's life by uniting their souls/lives. He had no choice but to remain in Karakura since he sacrificed his Shinigami powers.

"I don't regret it. I fell in utter complete love with my beloved and have three wonderful kids".

All three of their kids are beyond surprised.

"Your powers are Shinigami, Hollow and Quincy based".

Ichigo is flabbergasted his Hollow powers didn't derive from his Chain of Fate being corroded before Zangetsu could intervene.

"Yes, you are all related to the Shiba clan. We lost our title since we were all considered rebels or a disgrace. As a Shinigami you are not allowed to be anything else other than that. Not allowed to put yourself or others ahead of your duty".

Isshin's facial features are hardened and angry.

"Kaien gave up his honor and pride avenging his wife. I gave up the same for the sake of saving my 'target', for the sake of gaining a wife. The Shiba clan was practically erased from our 'shameful' existence".

"How is Okaasan alive"? Karin wipes her face from fresh tears.

"I really have no clue how that happened. At first I did believe Masaki had died since her Quincy power had been taken from her by an unknown source and left powerless, about a year and a half ago though Yoruichi changed my world".

Isshin smiles still stroking Masaki's face gently as if she would disappear or break at any moment.

"An inside source confirmed to Yoruichi that Masaki had survived and had been residing in the Royal realm all this time".

"Those bastards had us all believing…why didn't you say something?! I would have gone to get her! No one knows the hell we went through! The hell I went through! They had no right"!

Ichigo is yelling at the top of his lungs as tears stream down his face. Karin and Yuzu share their brother's pain and anger. Isshin grimaces but stands up to face Ichigo.

"What were you going to do if I had said something? This wasn't like saving Rukia-chan in Soul Society or Orihime-chan in Hueco Mundo"!

"I'm not a coward! Hell yes I would have gotten Okaasan back or died trying"!

Isshin yanks Ichigo by the collar. "That's exactly my point Ichigo! Masaki and I both wanted to give the three of you a normal life away from our bullshit! I failed to do that with you! All our efforts would have been for nothing! Do you know it was agony every single time you went to kill a Hollow?! When you had to rescue everyone and save all worlds?! How damn helpless and useless I felt"!

Isshin is enraged and shaking. Ichigo exhales and hugs his Otousan tightly. Isshin hangs onto his son with just as much strength.

"My precious first born…do you know how devastated I felt not being able to go and save my beloved wife the first time? Not being able to go and rescue knowing she was alive".

"I'm sorry Otousan. All of this couldn't have been easy".

Ichigo remembers feeling the same way multiple times starting with Masaki. It's a horrible feeling.

"My precious family…" Masaki whispers with so much raw emotion. Tears of joy and relief adorn her wondrous smile. Just like the sun. The room feels so much brighter so much lighter in spirit. Karin rushes down to hug Masaki with all her strength weeping all the while.

Masaki is hugging Karin with all her might. After a few moments she outstretches her other hand signaling Ichigo and Yuzu over. Ichigo kneels down and embraces Masaki. The last time had been so cold so sad, her supposed death for him. Her dead body lying above his. Ichigo is sobbing his heart out.

Yuzu remains at the doorway her feelings all mixed up. Masaki hugs her two children as if the world would end tomorrow. In a way her world did end that fateful day. She is whispering so many sweet words of encouragement to them. Telling them how proud she is of them. How much she loves them. Isshin wipes his face and waits patiently his turn to hold the woman that gave his life meaning.

"I'll make some tea for everyone". Yuzu makes her way from the doorway. Masaki and Isshin make eye contact and understand Yuzu might need some time to process it all. Masaki continues to hold Ichigo and Karin fiercely.

After a few tender moments Ichigo and Karin move away so that Isshin can embrace Masaki and that he does. Staring into her warm orbs of sunshine he slowly presses their foreheads together before closing the distance melding their lips together.

Ichigo takes Karin by the hand and leads her out of the bedroom closing the door as they leave.

* * *

><p>"I'll go check on Yuzu". Karin hugs Ichigo which he returns lovingly.<p>

Ichigo goes to check on Yoru and Urahara. He feels so drained from going through so many emotions at once. Making sure his face is dry of tears he makes it to the room and knocks before entering.

Kisuke is lying behind Yoru that's still unconscious.

"Will she be alright"? Ichigo is worried.

"She's just resting. It must have taken a lot out of her to get this far. Thanks for helping her".

"Don't thank me. I should be thanking her. Yoruichi brought Okaasan back to us. I will forever be indebted to her".

"I wish she would have told me. I would have helped. Is Masaki-san alright"?

"She seems to be".

"We didn't tell you because honestly we didn't know how to remedy the situation. Getting Masaki-san out of the Royal realm would be an operation and then some. I am completely astonished as to how Yoru managed to do this. My woman is amazing, isn't she"?

Kisuke hugs her closer feeling how cold she is to the touch.

"She sure is though I already had an inkling. Is there anything that can help"?

Kisuke shakes his head. "I'm healing her as much as possible right now. The poison has to leave her system naturally especially since not knowing what kind of poison it is I can't treat it without making it worse".

"Please let me know if there's anything at all".

"Hai, thanks Ichigo".

Ichigo walks back towards the kitchen. Karin is chopping some fresh fruits while Yuzu is in cooking mode. Karin looks at Ichigo telling him to leave Yuzu alone for now.

* * *

><p>Isshin is lying up against the headboard of the bed holding Masaki in front of him. The sheets are covering their bodies. Masaki's hands are caressing his arms lovingly.<p>

"It had been too damn long". Isshin is whispering into her hair inhaling her floral scent. "Did anybody put their hands on you my beloved Hime"? Isshin's voice is laced with venom.

"No, the King would not permit it thank goodness for that though I've never met him. I wouldn't be able to stand anyone other than you".

Isshin tightens his embrace. "I would kill any that dare tried".

"My Kishi (knight) we have to be really cautious now. I escaped with Rui-chan and her subordinates help. It all happened so fast I couldn't believe it. They will try and get me back by any means necessary".

"Over my dead body! I was helpless the first time but it's different now".

"Don't say things like that. They were kept at bay from the kids because they had me but now…"

"My beloved Hime you have no idea how strong our son has become. Karin's powers are increasing and Kisuke has been training her well. Yuzu's is coming along though her powers are dormant for the moment".

"Yes but this is the elite we're up against my Kishi. The King's orders are obsolete".

"So we'll run if we have to".

"They'll find us here".

"Not if it's outside of Japan. I'll book us tickets now. I had already planned on running. I heard they were starting to get interested in our children".

Masaki gasped. "But they told me as long as they had me that would be enough".

"Ichigo has tremendous powers. Karin's is waking up at an alarming rate. They were planning to take them too. There are things you need to know about our growing family".

Isshin and Masaki start sharing information with each other. Isshin has way more insight concerning Ichigo and Soul Society including Rukia and the unborn twins.

* * *

><p>Byakuya is panting sweating up a storm. His robes are tattered and stained with blood. His opponents don't fare any better.<p>

"No…more…prying or questioning my motives". Every gasp is laced with pain and with much exertion. The older three gentlemen nod albeit one with a genuine smile.

All four men bow as graciously as possible in their compromising positions. Byakuya walks out of the huge dojo holding a Katana with his head held high and with much composure regardless of his current state.

"That insolent brat is never going to change".

"On the contrary he has changed tremendously and that brat just proved why he is the leader of our clan Eiji-san. Hiroshi continues to grin and limps out holding his Katana.

Renji spots Byakuya and immediately goes to his side. He stops in front of him and kneels on one knee.

"This is not a big deal Renji so stand up. I simply forgot the basics and have realized how much I depend on Senbonzakura. How did it go for you"?

Renji cannot contain his grin and excitement. "It has been accepted Captain Kuchiki". Renji kneels once more seiza style but fully with his head bowed. His forehead touches the floor.

"I am truly grateful for your recommendation and support. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much Captain Kuchiki". Renji's slight whimper alerts Byakuya of his heartfelt gratitude. Byakuya sighs and smiles a little.

"Renji you have more than proved your worth now stand up it is unbecoming of my Lieutenant." Renji wipes his face and obeys standing up.

"…And Renji always know you are welcome". Renji forgets all protocol and hugs Byakuya tightly. Byakuya grimaces just a bit more because of the pain than the display of affection but allows it nonetheless.

"Please excuse my ignorance Captain. I forgot your current condition. How did it go with the clan if it's not too intrusive of me to ask"? Renji lets go and bows again.

"You should already know the outcome Renji. Of course I am the victor".

Renji smiles yet again. "Damn straight! Showed those old geezers their place is at the geriatric ward"! Renji covers his mouth with one hand like a kid caught stealing candy.

Some of their division officers look stunned at the outburst combined with how Byakuya looks disheveled and battle ridden. Byakuya actually chuckles and walks away gracefully with a red in the face Renji following.

* * *

><p>Yuzu and Karin have been cooking a while for a late special dinner. Ichigo has been helping a little here and there.<p>

"I need to go and get some special ingredients for the dessert. I want this to be special". Yuzu grabs the mini purse with the house money inside.

"I can go with you".

"No thanks Nii-chan. You stay here and keep miss I can burn everything down in a blink of an eye company".

Ichigo grins as Karin scowls.

"Hey I have improved"!

"I'll be back quickly".

"I really think it's a bad idea to go alone Yuzu".

Yuzu is heading out of the kitchen.

"You worry too much Nii-chan besides the market is close by".

"Yuzu I'm going…"

"No, I need to be alone, please…" Yuzu heads towards the door and walks out.

Ichigo folds his arms in annoyance. He sort of understands how she feels but he's still worried. Karin's orbs soften knowing her twin is having a much harder time than them right now at accepting everything.

Yuzu passes Tessai. He doesn't open his eyes as he is concentrating.

"Where are you going young lady"?

"Not you too well I'm going to the market Tessai-san. I'll be back before you can say scrumptious dinner and dessert".

Yuzu walks off into the night quickly. She is subconsciously rubbing the ring.

'I need you badly Shujin-Sama so please come'. Yuzu is concentrating on the ring while rubbing. Beautiful tears are cascading down her saddened face illuminated by the moonlight as she walks further away from confusion.

Byakuya is soaking in special healing water. Being the head of his clan makes him privy to such delights. He really needs to give his gratitude to Yoruichi. 'That feline is sure cunning and resourceful'.

He is totally relaxed until he receives a mental image of Yuzu crying. Holding his heart he stands up from the mini spring with speed. He feels all her emotions briefly.

'It must be the ring'. He touches his briefly before heading towards his private chamber. 'I'm coming Kichōna tsuma wait for me'.

Byakuya concentrates on sending his own message of comfort and love. He doesn't know all of the details concerning Isshin since Urahara gave brief facts but If Isshin has done something else so help him Kami, he will pay in blood. He has kept away knowing this is a delicate family matter and thus cannot intervene all the way but enough is enough.

* * *

><p>Rukia looks up at the clear moonlit sky full of stars. She is carrying a small grocery bag containing ice cream. She is indulging in junk food since in Soul Society it was a rarity especially growing up in the 78th district in Rukongai. Let's not forget she's pregnant. Women tend to change their usual eating habits. She still eats her veggies and fruits etc.<p>

'Is it because your twins that I'm consuming thrice the normal amount? It will be both of your faults for making me balloon down the line'. You know how they say "I'm eating for two now" Well in Rukia's mindset there are two plus herself.

Rukia is so caught up in her own thoughts she fails to notice being surrounded. It's not until she bumps into someone significantly taller with a hard chest that she becomes aware.

"Please excuse me I wasn't looking". Rukia humbly bows. When she looks up her violet blue orbs become wide as saucers. There is a Shinigami tall, proud and really strong in front of her, reminds Rukia of her Nii-Sama.

"Kuchiki, Rukia please do me the honor of accompanying me without complications".

Rukia already spotted the Royal insignia. She takes a step back and realizes there is a female behind her and four others scattered around the perimeter scouting the area. How could she not sense their Reiryoku?

"My name is Hayabusa, Masanori, and Captain of the Royal Guard support squad. Behind you is my Lieutenant Shihōin, Chinatsu. This can go one of two ways for you, comfortable or incapacitated".

'What is he implying'? "I have no business with the Royal Guard so why should I go with you"?

"I see you're not aware of the current developments. No matter, let us make something clear. What business you have with us is irrelevant, unimportant. What matters is we have business with you".

"I have no intentions of going with you anywhere especially without answers Captain Hayabusa. I don't care what your rank or position is".

Masanori looks down into Rukia's orbs with his piercing light baby blues. "Such defiance coming from the filthy slums of district 78 has no bearing and is unacceptable. Your new family still doesn't even trust you enough to say anything Kuchiki, Rukia….but have no worries I'll enlighten you".

His words cut deep and they are echoing inside her head. Rukia's head feels as if it's pounding however something is telling her to push those venomous words back because she needs to focus right now.

Rukia can tell, no, more like she can feel the Kido. Protectively holding her tummy Rukia tries to counter with her own Kido but is slowly losing the battle. His orbs never leaves hers so cold so emotionless. Her body is becoming limp and feels a smaller body behind catching her fall. Chinatsu is behind her.

"_It can't be helped…shall I help you…my…white…Queen"? _That deep menacing voice is back.

"I-chi-go…"

_"I'll take that as a yes"._

A large strong whirlwind is whipping everyone's hair about. Chinatsu gets violently thrown away like unwanted trash colliding against a nearby dumpster. Masanori doesn't spare her a glance. He got pushed back two steps but held his ground.

He is too busy trying to decipher the dark suffocating sinister overbearing Reiryoku being released. Rukia was in kneeling position when Chinatsu dropped her.

As she stands her skin is ash white with the hair to match, her once violet blue orbs are now deep smoldering glowing gold irises, black sclera with a purple haze stemming from the pupil. They are menacing and devoid of warmth.

Masanori takes out his Zanpakuto clearly feeling the raw kill intent coming from Rukia. He doesn't plan on hurting her but he has to defend himself and subdue her. It is in Shikai form still. It is long lean and thin. The top half is white the bottom part is black. The Japanese symbol of justice is split in the middle of his Zanpakuto.

Rukia holds her right hand out and her Zanpakuto starts materializing from the base to the tip. Rukia disappears and reappears behind Masanori but he blocks by raising his Zanpakuto above his shoulder. Rukia uses her free left hand and scratches him with her much longer stronger nails. His eyes widen at his face being marred. Three trickles of blood soon start to flow steadily. No one has ever touched his face in such a manner. He is appalled and really angered now.

"I am not above using such tricks Royal lapdog scum". Rukia pulls back her Zanpakuto and lunges again. Masanori is running on auto pilot feeling undignified.

Chinatsu's vision is blurry at best but catches a glimpse. Her head received quite the trashing landing upon it blood is coming from out. Her attempt fails and slumps back down but with that glimpse she knows she has to move fast. Masanori is really upset. Why? She doesn't know but he is deadly serious right now.

"No, Captain…you mustn't…" Her voice is small and weak but if she doesn't do something Masanori will not stop till he kills her. The kill intent is now also coming from him. The atmosphere is overwhelming all.

"We have orders…please stop". It's too bad nothing is penetrating Masanori's ears at the moment.

"**Everyone stay back! Interfere and you die"! **Everyone knows Masanori will make good on that promise.

Rukia laughs like a deranged Hyena with a darker baritone of course. Zanpakuto's are clashing wildly. She is on the defensive but still manages to push him back and get close. The amount of Reiryoku being released will become a problem but the four men have a barrier in place. Masanori is too far-gone to keep masking it and Rukia doesn't care to try.

Rukia has some cuts and bruises from being thrown around and his Zanpakuto nipping her here and there. She is panting from exertion. He is faring much better unlike his ego which is what matters to him at the moment. Rukia has managed to shred his garment in some places.

Her energy is waning and she needs to get him to back off enough to get away. Rukia disappears and appears in front of Chinatsu who is still feeling the effects of a concussion. She roughly tugs her into kneeling position by the hair making Chinatsu grimace. Her head hurts badly enough already.

"Stay where you are Royal lapdog scum"! Rukia cuts Chinatsu's neck with the point of Shirayuki.

Masanori snickers…"As if that makes a difference! Weakness is not tolerated"!

Chinatsu knew that was coming so it doesn't hurt her…much anyway.

"Damn does that mean you're useless to me"? Rukia grin grows wider and so as quick as lightning moves Shirayuki and stabs the tip into Chinatsu's back causing her to gasp sharply.

"What if I play around in here"? Rukia goes in further but into a certain pressure point. Chinatsu's lilac orbs widen with panic and pain so she grabs onto Rukia's arm that's around her waist.

"Now be a good piece of meat and be still". She jerks Shirayuki further in a little causing Chinatsu to bite back a sob and fights unshed tears not so much because of the pain but of the implication. The pressure point is called Hakusui. (Soul sleep)

Masanori is calm and collected on the outside but on the inside he's seething and dare he say frightened. His eyes are on Chinatsu's.

"If you understand, back off lapdog scum! My patience is running thin"!

Masanori puts away his Zanpakuto eye contact never leaving Chinatsu's. He is desperately trying to covey without words or emotions that she will be alright. He raises his hand in a manner to the rest of his men and they scatter with that simple hand gesture.

Chinatsu is already at her limit first the head injury now her pride but the biggest blow is letting Masanori see her in such a weakened mess.

"Okay I'm leaving and you will not follow. I won't be in such a tolerating state next time lapdog".

"Oneesan…?

Rukia's head snaps really fast in that direction. Yuzu drops the bag carrying the ingredients as Masanori stands right behind her. He smirks eerily.

Rukia is perspiring and losing steam. 'Damn what is that brat doing here? Curses just when I had the upper hand but still I do'.

"Hey let go of me! Who are you? What is going on Oneesan"?

Rukia grinds her teeth in frustration. Neither one is giving up their leverage.

"I no longer need your cooperation Kuchiki. I now possess something far more useful than your tainted disgusting impregnated self".

Rukia hisses feeling angry but her vision is failing and her breathing is shallow. Her senses had been failing her and so cannot feel Chinatsu's kido taking effect. 'Not now damn it!'

What happens next is a total blur. Rukia is zoning in and out of consciousness. She feels her body hitting the pavement. 'I was so close FUCK'!

The ash white tinted like skin is evaporating as her molten golden orbs tinted with purple haze are reverting back to normal. Sode no Shirayuki dissipates.

Her heavy orbs landing on a distraught looking Yuzu. Rukia can tell she is screaming at the top of her lungs something but cannot hear at all. Rukia shuts her eyes for a moment and opens them again. The young teen looks scared out of her mind and with tears spilling out.

Rukia can see her struggling fiercely. 'Yuzu I'm coming so hold on'. She tries to move but to no avail. There's a high pitch frequency followed by a boom so much so Rukia's ears are ringing.

There is heavy smoke engulfing the area. Rukia is trying to focus her obscured vision. Yuzu is lying face down on the ground with a red thick substance spreading around her profusely.

"No…please…no…" Rukia with her remaining strength starts to crawl towards her. Her vision blurred for a complete other reason now.

She crawls onto something and using her hand feels they are legs. Rukia looks up with teary weary eyes. The tall figure crouches down to her level. Rukia's unfocused orbs look straight up into a pair of dark as night orbs before everything goes pitch black.

… "Yu…zu…" Rukia completely succumbs to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hello my wicked ones! Once again I apologize for the late post but life is hectic for a change. (Sarcasm) This chapter was a tad difficult for me and not too sure if I like it. =( Sorry if it's too cluttered. I'm having some trouble. I know where I want this to go but getting there is a journey. Anburukia thank you so much from the bottom of my heart for the encouraging heartfelt review! It lifted my spirits and it feels really great to hear (well read hehe) my story brings out such emotions. =) I am an emotional being too and so it reflects in the story, well hopefully. I love my silent readers too but it feels hella good to actually see people still have interest in reading it. X) I want to thank wholeheartedly all silent readers, anyone that has added this story to alert, anyone following, added this story as a favorite, has asdded me to favorite (hehehe) to all that review and even if you just randomly peek in and maybe gave up because you lost interest (nooo please come back). You are all my driving force even when outside forces continue to pry me away or beat me down. The Bleach plot bunnies are indeed full of stamina with endless possibilities. lol Anyhoo please stay till the end, ne? 3 P.s I will mention this incase people are not aware. Boneyard is another term for sexual intercourse. Vogueing is in reference to posing while having sex in front of a mirror. Pleasure treasures are sex toys. Kisuke is a freak. ;) Lol…Oh another P.s, someone begged me to put a lil Ichigo and Yoruichi so pardon the minor sort of kiss. Lol Please do stop by and review. feedback is wonderful and encouraging. =)<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

"Yu…zu…Yuzu-chan…" Rukia is restlessly tossing around in her sleep. She feels a cold cloth on her forehead.

"Neesan it will be alright so please rest". A smoother yet higher pitch voice is gently encouraging her to relax.

Rukia bolts up from a small yet comfortable futon clutching her head tightly.

"Neesan calm down please".

Rukia focuses her confused orbs on the source of the voice. Sitting beside her is a male about 5'11 slim but has defined muscles. His skin color looks kissed by the sun. His facial shape is roundish but not chubby. The orbs that almost look pitch black yet possess a shine that can light the darkest of nights are roundish as well. His lips are fuller and holding a worry ridden yet gentle smile.

His hair is platinum blonde, straight and reaches the base of his neck in length towards the front and sides. At the back it is closely shaven to the scalp towards the crown of his head. It's spiky straight in multiple directions covering some of his ears, which are pierced by one black one white dagger like earrings, though his bangs are split to the right side covering some of his eye. The length of it reaches down to his chin and the whole bang is dyed in three patches of color that consist of lavender, cyan and pink.

When he talks you can see a thin silver cross piercing his tongue. There is a purpose for that cross. Rukia cannot help but look at it. He is wearing a BALMAIN HOMME black waxed biker jean with a tight dark orange t-shirt with the word pervert written on the back and the number 15.

Rukia backs up against the wall looking like a trapped rabbit by its prey.

"Who are you"?

He stretches forward until reaching her face. They are a few inches apart. Both of his arms are on either side of her body boxing her in. His eyes are bearing down onto hers trying to convey something but Rukia fails to recognize anything. Something feels eerily familiar about him to her but what is it?

"Neesan have you really forgotten me"?

"Neesan…" Rukia tries out the same word. Her orbs squinting and the familiarity becomes certainty.

"Kon…?"

He grins, closes the gap between them by tap kissing her briefly and wrapping his arms around her securely. "Aa, I'm home Neesan".

Rukia was totally caught off guard so it takes her a brief moment to react however returns the warm hug happily. She hadn't seen him since their rescue of Orihime and Aizen's defeat. Kon grew on her perversion and all. He always helped the best he could without hesitation and in tight spots.

"Welcome home Kon. You have gotten much stronger I can feel it". Everyone knew Kon was off training. Rukia can feel his distinctive Reiryoku.

He pulls back with a cocky grin. "I have different ways to show you with my new body too". He slides his new body up closer to hers.

A couple of whams and bangs later with a freshly lumped up Kon kneeling next to the bed as Rukia sits there eerily smirking they continue their conversation.

"When did you get back"?

"Today Nessan". He's pouting and rubbing his tender head. Kon's dark orbs look away guiltily for a moment.

Rukia didn't notice but suddenly she remembers Yuzu and what happened earlier. 'How could I forget'?

"Where's Yuzu-chan? The last I saw her she looked hurt"!

Kon flinches slightly but still doesn't look up at her.

"Kon where is Yuzu-chan"? Rukia stands up sloppily and Kon is up in a second. "Yuzu-chan I'm awake"! She is speaking loudly in case Yuzu is waiting out of the bedroom.

Kon finally looks into Rukia's scared orbs with sadness evident in his reflection. Rukia grabs him by the arms and begins to shake him.

"Kon why aren't you answering me"?!

Rukia's orbs widen still annoyed at his lack of response and walks out of the bedroom as best as she can. Kon hurriedly follows.

Rukia looks around though it's poorly lit. It's a small modest apartment with no furniture. She is looking for a light switch. Kon takes a deep breath.

"Neesan I need you to remain calm". He turns on the light switch. Rukia adjusts her orbs and in the corner lying on the ground is something covered by a long thick dark brown blanket.

Rukia staggers over closer to the form. Her whole body is trembling with fear and dread. Flashes of what she saw earlier before succumbing to the darkness are coming to her full force. Yuzu's desperate tears her furious movements the deafening yells Rukia could not hear due to her failing senses are all becoming clearer.

"No…Yuzu-chan…Kami…" Rukia drops to the ground and reaches to pull back the blanket. Kon kneeling behind wraps his arms around her shaking form strongly.

"Don't look Neesan". There is much sorrow and regret laced in his voice. Rukia struggles some and with one hand reaches to pull the blanket away revealing a pale deathly white lifeless Yuzu. Her clothes are drenched with her blood. Her hair is matted down with it too.

Rukia's tears are flowing like an endless angry river. Her body is wracking with uncontrollable sobs.

"AHHH KAMI! YUZU-CHAN…NOOOO! PLEASE NOOOO"! Her wails of agony continue and Kon tightens his grip on her.

Rukia's struggling to get free but Kon doesn't let go. She is slumping forward and feels a bile liquid bubbling up to her lips. Rukia is gagging so Kon slides them both to another corner where there is a trash can.

She empties her contents inside as Kon pats in circles her back. Rukia continues to cry through it all. When there is nothing left to heave Rukia slumps back Kon holding her still. Kon wipes her face with a damp cloth.

"I killed…her…"

"No you didn't Neesan".

"I DID! I KILLED HER"! Rukia's wails return once more and Kon buries her face into his chest as she screams her tremendous pain. Rukia is clutching onto him fiercely.

* * *

><p>Byakuya arrives in Karakura town. It feels good that they have much more freedom to travel without asking all the damn time.<p>

'Something isn't right'. Byakuya stops in his tracks still in Shinigami form. 'I won't bother to visit Urahara for another gigai when I have one at the house'.

Byakuya is rubbing the ring which he finds doing often. He cannot pin point Yuzu's Reiryoku or location and panic is starting to set in.

'What is going on'? He is concentrating on her and the ring. There's nothing to be felt. Byakuya clutches his chest firmly and uses shunpo towards the house. No one can beat him.

* * *

><p>"Yuzu is taking way too long and even though she called and said she was on her way I don't feel right about it".<p>

Everything was done except dessert. Karin nods at Ichigo as he heads to the door. Slipping on his shoes he runs into Byakuya.

"Hey what are you doing here"? Ichigo is totally surprised and wonders if he already knows about Masaki.

"Where is Yuzu"?

"She went to buy some ingredients for dessert".

"I was hoping she would be here". Byakuya shuts his orbs in concentration trying to locate her only to come up empty again.

"Byakuya what is going on"?

"I do not know. I was in Soul Society when I felt her emotional distress. We have a link through the promise ring but…but I cannot feel her anywhere since my arrival".

Ichigo understands the emotional part but not the fail to sense her whereabouts.

"I was on my way to look for her so let's go together. I'll be right back". Ichigo runs upstairs to get the special pill Urahara had given him and swallows it.

Ichigo opens his orbs they flash from gold and black to normal darker amber ones.

"Stay here and don't make any trouble".

"Yes King wouldn't have it any other way". Shirosaki's cocky grin doesn't last long. "Is she really here King"?

Ichigo looks at him and his orbs soften. "Yes she is so talk to her but don't freak her out". Ichigo ruffles his head and feels weird doing it to himself even though it's Shiro in there.

Ichigo makes his way downstairs and meets a beyond worried Byakuya. They pass Tessai as he is still meditating on the porch working diligently.

Shirosaki walks up to Karin and grabs a barbecued piece of meat. There are grilled vegetables and coleslaw too. Karin feels who is behind her.

"Does it taste good"?

"Aha, it's been a while". Shiro means food consumption.

Karin takes a grilled carrot slice and feeds it to him using a fork. Shiro opens his mouth and eats it.

"It has some special seasoning I prepared. How is it"?

Shiro grins widely and gives a thumb up. Karin grins happily.

"You've come a long way Ka-rin-chan". He tousles her head mockingly. "He will definitely appreciate your efforts". Karin blushes deeply. How is it this part of Ichigo always catches on before Ichigo as a whole gets it?

"He chooses to ignore things…and sometimes he's just plain dense". Shiro answers her silent ponderings as if reading her mind.

Karin smiles and nods her head. Shiro grabs another piece of meat and heads towards Isshin's bedroom but before he disappears Karin hugs him from behind tightly. Shiro tenses for a moment.

"Don't worry about it. Okaasan will not reject you. You are part of our dense Ichi-Nii after all, the smarter one".

These people are really too much. Oh the audacity to believe he is worried over how she might see him but still Shiro nods and wraps his arms around Karin's which are still holding him in place from behind. He cannot help but grin. They not only know him but accept him as well.

"Aa…"

After a few moments she releases him and Shiro makes his way down the hall. He hates human emotions. They can be crippling however Karin's implications of his worries are spot on. Shiro snickers out loud.

'Should I knock or not? Damn it what's happening to me'? Shiro feels like turning back this is ridiculous.

"Are you just going to just stand there or run with you tail between your legs son"?

Shiro snaps his head up to look startled at Isshin's words. 'Where did he come from? Does he know who I am'?

"Since when do you cower? Go inside and meet her properly son". Isshin smacks Shiro's upside the head so hard he flies fast into the bedroom losing his footing. "Left yourself wide open son and I thought you were the sharp one".

He pushes the door closed leaving an irritated Shiro on the floor.

"Crazy old bastard! I'll get ya"!

He continues to mumbles curses and stands up fixing his clothes.

Shiro feels two strong arms hug him fiercely. His head pushed down onto a warm chest.

"My son, my unbearably strong burdened son". Masaki is crying while hugging the living daylights out of him kissing the parts she could reach.

And just like that Shiro's worries vanish. His heart feels lighter. His soul is being cleansed as the silent tears cascade down. He falls to his knees and hugs her midsection fiercely. His body is shaking with so much raw emotion it scares him. Was this what he was waiting for all along? His Okaasan's acceptance.

Masaki doesn't let go but tightens her grip kissing the top of his head whispering sweet words of encouragement, love, devotion and sincerity. The word Hollow never sounded or seemed so hollow right now.

* * *

><p>Jumping from rooftop to rooftop Ichigo and Byakuya head towards the market nearby. They walk around inside and there's no trace of Yuzu so they head out again.<p>

"Damn it where is she"?! Byakuya is starting to lose composure. Ichigo places a hand onto his shoulder.

"She can't be far and there's something you should know. It explains Yuzu's emotional state".

Ichigo explains Masaki's reappearance leaving no details out. He trusts Byakuya enough to do so. Boy have they come a long way. He expressed his worries with them trying to take her away again.

"So we have to keep it a secret for now".

"Thank you for telling me. The truth is Urahara had told me Isshin's background but withheld Masaki being alive well as alive as we can be all things considered. I bought your house after hearing the details from Urahara…like hell are I going to let Isshin take Yuzu away from me".

Ichigo smirks touching Byakuya's shoulder. "We are on the same page about something".

Ichigo's expression changes to a much softer look. "Thank you for buying the house. I know you did it for us especially for Yuzu".

Byakuya nods once. "It is my responsibility…" Byakuya pauses… "It's my pleasure and desire to take care of Yuzu and the rest of the Kurosaki family. That includes Karin, Masaki, Isshin, Rukia, the twins and you".

Byakuya looks straight into Ichigo's eyes with determination. "I will not allow them to take your Okaasan away Ichigo. None of you are alone. My strength is yours".

Ichigo looks down smiling as orbs are shining brightly. Byakuya squeezes his shoulder in reassurance.

Ichigo calms his emotions down. "That means a lot Byakuya thank you. You know I'd do the same for you, right"?

Byakuya nods once more. "Hai…Have you spoken to Rukia? Maybe they she is with Yuzu".

"With everything going on I haven't been able to call. I feel like such a prick not informing Rukia as soon as it happened. Hopefully they are together".

"Rukia will understand with so much going on...oh and Ichigo I truly feel happy your Okaasan is alive". Ichigo smirks at Byakuya and nods his appreciation as they head over to the penthouse.

* * *

><p>Rukia is sitting up against the wall and has Yuzu's head placed onto her lap stroking her head tenderly. Kon is sitting Indian style in front of them.<p>

"Neesan they took her soul so there's still hope. They were going to take you too if I hadn't intervened. There is something you should know".

Rukia has cried so much her face is red. Her orbs are tinged pink with the endless tears flowing though now it's two slim trails.

"You should have let them Kon. At least I would be with her making sure…" Rukia takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"We need to tell Ichigo and the rest of the family. There's something else really important you should know Neesan".

At the mention of Ichigo's name Rukia's stomach feels queasy. She is terrified of what he, Karin and Isshin will feel of her failure to protect Yuzu.

"What is it now"?

"I was in training at an undisclosed location for a while in order to hone in on my skills and develop my own power properly. Yoruichi came to me for assistance".

Rukia continues to stroke Yuzu's head lovingly.

"There was a small window of opportunity to rescue someone important…" Kon pauses a bit.

Rukia looks up at him wondering why he's hesitating.

"…Someone thought dead".

That has made Rukia very alert now. "Kon…"

"With the help of an inside source Yoruichi and I were able to meet up with that person. It was a difficult long dangerous journey…" Kon smiles warmly… "But it was worth it and that special important person is here now where she belongs".

Rukia looks on anxiously.

"Kurosaki, Masaki".

Rukia's orbs widen to impossible proportions. Confusion, elation, excitement, hope and finally fears are marring Rukia's Reiryoku and she cannot contain it. The most president emotion though is still deep sorrow there. Kon had been masking their Reiryoku up until now so that the RSS wouldn't find them but at this moment he lost concentration and Rukia's is way too high to potent at the moment. She had been drained earlier when finding out about Yuzu due to the confrontation with Masanori but time has passed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Byakuya are standing inside the empty penthouse. They are both losing patience and worrying even more as time passes.<p>

It hits them both like a ton of bricks. All of Rukia's raw emotions are unleashed, unabashed and drowning them both.

"Rukia…" Ichigo's heart clenches feeling her completely.

* * *

><p>"Kon, is this true? How is this possible? Where is she"? Rukia has a ton of questions.<p>

Before Kon can even begin to explain Ichigo and Byakuya appear inside the small apartment shocking the two. It happened so fast they didn't notice their coming.

Time seems to freeze for all four. Realization quickly hits Ichigo and Byakuya. There is stale stagnant death in the air. Ichigo sinks to his knees in front of Rukia. She begins to shake and the fresh tears resurface once again.

Ichigo connects orbs with hers and he knows now without a doubt his baby sister is dead.

"No…no…no…NO"! Ichigo screams out making Rukia involuntarily flinch. His orbs reflect deep sadness and pain at the loss of his sister. The tears are unavoidable.

"Ichigo stay calm". Kon walks over to him.

Ichigo reaches out and touches her face. She is so cold and it makes him retract his touch.

"FUCK"! He punches the floor with both fists.

Rukia hasn't let go of Yuzu and cannot find her voice to say a single word.

Byakuya hasn't moved a single muscle. Hi face demonstrates nothing however on the inside he is falling apart. To be precise he's completely shattered. Byakuya takes a long look at the wound that took her life. A large stab wound right through the chest. He feels sickened to his stomach. His heart has stopped.

The room begins to shake. The air is thick but things are moving around. Anger, desperation, regret, loss, pain, self loathing and deep hatred are all consuming.

Byakuya's Reiryoku spikes up so high and is so volatile everyone spiritually aware can feel it. His orbs reflect the coldest nights of an unforgiving snowy winter. His immense Reiatsu blows Rukia, Ichigo and Kon away towards the walls hard.

Yuzu's lifeless body is floating towards his awaiting arms. Byakuya holds her body close and disappears from the living room.

Everyone is stunned into place. Ichigo recovers first and reaches for Rukia whom is knocked out cold and hugs her closely to him.

Kon shakes his pounding head trying to take away the blurry vision as if that would actually help.

"The RGSS has her in spirit form. All is not lost". Kon begins the explanation of events that occurred from the time he arrived up till they showed up. He did not get to witness what transpired between Rukia and them prior.

Ichigo is digesting the information.

"Neesan feels guilty and responsible for her death but it wasn't. Going up against who she was alone was a task on its own. I tried to get to Yuzu-chan but I was too late".

Kon has a painful regretful expression reflecting in his orbs and face. His orbs are glossy. He considers them his family too. He spent a lot of time with Yuzu and listened to her even when she wasn't aware of him being alive.

Ichigo tightens his grip on her body. He is mumbling encouraging words into her ear coaxing Rukia to wake up reassuring her he loves her and doesn't hold her responsible.

"I am the one at fault not you and certainly not Rukia. I am the one that failed her. I shouldn't have let her go out on her own. Neither Yuzu nor Karin should know death not like this".

"Ichigo it's not your fault either. They want Masaki-chan back at all costs. They will resort to all means necessary".

Ichigo grits his teeth in anger. "We have to get Yuzu back from them and there's no way I am handing Okaasan back to them! I have to keep it together Yuzu needs me. We also have to find Byakuya. He is devastated".

He turns to look at Kon. "Thank you for protecting Rukia. You're definitely stronger now Kon and the look suits you".

Ichigo wipes his orbs with his sleeve. Kon cannot help but to smile.

"This is the Ichigo in my heart the one that never gives up even when the odds are a bit high the one that gives hope to all and rises to the occasion without hesitation. You are my role model Ichigo and the reason I wanted to become stronger. To help you protect everyone to be of use to you".

Ichigo looks up at him in shock. Kon blushes at the confession but doesn't regret it. Ichigo can't help but to smile a little.

"I didn't know you swing that way". Ichigo cannot help but to tease him a little. He knows Kon doesn't mean it romantically.

"I swing lots of ways I-chi-go. Do you want to give me a try? Neesan doesn't have to know". Kon slides closer to Ichigo landing beside him as he cradles Rukia.

Its Ichigo's turn to blush as his mouth is wide open like a fish out of water.

"You mean…you…"

"Ha, you should have seen your face"!

Ichigo grumbles and exhales. "You idiot stop joking".

"But I meant what I said about admiring you and finding my resolve for you though". 'I meant wanting you too'. Kon doesn't voice that secret.

"I am grateful Kon. Thanks for always being there. You've helped us out a lot in the past protecting many while I couldn't be there".

Kon grins cockily as Ichigo stands up with Rukia in his arms. "We need to get going. Everyone else needs to know what happened. We also need to find Byakuya before things get even uglier".

"Ichigo, I think something happened to Neesan before I got there. Her Reiryoku and remnants of Reiatsu felt very different and then completely drained for some time after".

Ichigo looks down at Rukia as if trying to wake her by doing so. 'What happened luv'?

* * *

><p>Byakuya lands at a clearing in a nearby forest. His breathing is ragged. His heart is thumping loudly despite the fact it's dying. Falling to his knees Byakuya shatters and soon loud sobs are wracking his entire body. Holding a dead Yuzu has got to be the worst feeling he's ever felt.<p>

He didn't get to hold Hisana. Holding Yuzu this way is unbearable. They were just beginning to start a life together. This wasn't supposed to happen. He failed to protect his most precious one.

"My Kichōna tsuma…this cannot be possible. You cannot leave me like this"!

Byakuya is rocking back and forth. Lifting her head he presses his lips to hers. There is no warmth no return of pressure. Empty, it's all empty, Byakuya is empty. There will be hell to pay. He will bathe in their blood. Whoever took his precious love from him will suffer the worst torment before he destroys and obliterates them completely from existence.

* * *

><p>Ichgio and Kon arrive at the house. Tessai looks up at Ichigo holding Rukia which is still unconscious. He is eating and drinking still outside. He looks worried and knows something is wrong.<p>

Kon bows at one of his Senseis.

"Thank you Tessai-san for helping us a lot. Kon could you fill him in"? Ichigo bows slightly at Tessai and walks inside.

He takes a deep breath and feels for where everyone is at. Ichigo dreads having to tell them Yuzu is dead. He is silently cursing. They gained Masaki just to lose Yuzu. What the fuck is wrong with the universe?! What have they done to deserve this?!

Ichigo places Rukia down on his bed tucking her in. She feels cold to the touch and her brow is furrowed. He dips down and gently taps her lips then trails his mouth to her tummy. He exhales feeling the twins safely inside.

"I'll be back luv so just rest". Ichigo walks back downstairs leaving Rukia alone.

Her glistening orbs open once he's gone. "I'm sorry my love". Rukia's body begins to tremble in fear. She's a failure and there's no way she can face Masaki, Karin, Isshin, Ichigo or Byakuya let alone Yuzu if, no, Rukia shakes her head, when they get her back.

Ichigo makes it to the Isshin's open bedroom. His steps falter and his stomach feels queasy. He can hear bickering between Shiro and his father over a piece of meat. Masaki is giggling as Karin calls them idiots.

'Damn this isn't fair but there isn't time to waist'. Yuzu needs them so Ichigo steels himself.

He walks inside and sure enough there are Shiro and Isshin wrestling on the ground like two barbarians. Masaki chuckles and looks up at Ichigo. He cannot help but smile briefly. Karin spots him too. The other two are too into each other rolling around on the floor.

"Can you two stop"? Ichigo crosses his arms in annoyance since he's not getting acknowledged. He kicks them as they roll around. That does it they stop to look at the source of interruption.

Ichigo shuts his golden orbs and takes a deep breath. There is no easy way to say this. Ichigo swallows a lump forming in his throat. Something is not right and they all can feel it now.

"What is it Chi-chan"? Masaki quickly stands up when Ichigo gives no answer. She is now standing in front of him. Shiro and Isshin have both stood up.

Ichigo opens his devastated orbs and exhales yet again. The words are quick and to the point. It's like you can hear a pin drop. His mouth is moving explaining what happened to Yuzu.

Masaki buries her face in her hands falling to her knees as Isshin rushes to her side and wraps his arms around her frame. Karin blinks over and over again. She would feel if her twin had died, right? So why so why didn't she feel anything? What kind of twin is she?

Karin shakes her head furiously still digesting the words leaving Ichigo's mouth. Shiro shuts his orbs and walks over to Karin and buries her face into his chest. His orbs are glowing with such an intensity of gold they can even be seen in the lit room.

Karin struggles at first but soon collapses into Shiro's relentless arms sobbing her heart out.

After a few minutes they are all in the living room.

"It's my fault. I never should have comeback. Oh Zu-chan please forgive me". Masaki is holding onto Karin sitting on the couch.

"Don't say that my beloved Hime. This isn't your fault or yours". Isshin ends up looking at Ichigo. Isshin wipes his face.

"It's not yours either old man…" Ichigo returns the words… "Besides all this guilt and self blame is counterproductive. We need to think of a plan to get Yuzu back".

Isshin nods at his wise words.

"Byakuya has…her body"?

Ichigo nods. "He's broken Otousan. I never felt so much hatred or despair coming from him. We have to find him".

* * *

><p>Isshin agrees. Kon is with a now awake Yoru and Kisuke.<p>

"Damn those heartless unrelenting bastards". Yoru grips the sheets hard in frustration. Kisuke grabs onto her hands.

"It will be alright. We need to regroup. We know they will not leave here without Masaki-chan so we have some time to come up with a strategy. If not I'm afraid there will be more casualties".

'Chinatsu, how could you'? Yoru grips the sheets even harder.

* * *

><p>Shiro comes back down he had been upstairs to check on Rukia. He signals Ichigo to come over. He makes his way over.<p>

"Queen is gone".

"What"! Ichigo pulls his hair in frustration.

"We have to find her now".

'Rukia what are you thinking? This wasn't your fault'. Ichigo closes his fists tightly.

* * *

><p>Byakuya is still on the ground holding Yuzu tightly as if willing her to open her chocolate sweet orbs. He still can't feel her anywhere and it's driving him insane. He wants to give the order for her soul to be searched for in Soul Society and finding her can take years.<p>

Byakuya is utterly completely lost for once in his life.

"Nii-Sama…" Her voice is small.

Byakuya doesn't look up. "What happened to Yuzu"? His voice is hoarse and devoid of emotion.

"Nii-Sama I am truly sorry. I let everyone down…" Byakuya cuts in.

"So you let her die?...What a disappointment you and I seem to be, ne"?

That cut Rukia deeply. She wasn't planning on coming here but Byakuya's utterly devastated Reiryoku were almost suffocating her. Rukia is in spirit form. She left her body at Urahara's and was trying to find any traces of Yuzu but instead found her grieving Nii-Sama.

"We can get her back Nii-Sama. The RGSS have her".

That got Byakuya's attention. Rukia explains what happened leaving out her transformation. Byakuya's heavy heart feels a bit lighter and dare he think hopeful.

"So all is not lost". He stands up still holding Yuzu. "I will get her back and make those vermin wish they never existed. His orbs flash petals and Rukia shivers. This isn't good they need to be cleared headed and right now he is far from it.

"Nii-Sama…"

"Either be useful or get out of my way Rukia so spare me any lectures". Rukia flinches but nods. Byakuya takes off and Rukia follows orbs glistening yet have determination.

'I will not fail a second time. Yuzu-chan hang on we're coming'.

* * *

><p>Chinatsu feels tingling all over and the overbearing searing pain is now a constant dull ache. Opening her lilac orbs are fluttering open trying to brush away the sleep. Masanori has his orbs closed in concentration. It's trickier to heal a wound piercing slightly the pressure point Rukia hit.<p>

She tries to move her hand up to reach his slight moist cheek. "Be still Shihōin for I'm not done. You were far too careless and reckless".

Chinatsu lowers her hand back down biting her lip in frustration and shamefulness.

"You killed her. You were disoriented and blindly stabbed her thinking I was in danger. It happened so quickly I had not time to react".

Chinastsu freezes digesting the words. "Who…did…I…"?

"Kurosaki, Yuzu".

Chinatsu feels ice in her veins. Her breath hitches. Closing her orbs Chinatsu is fighting to get the will not to cry. She snuffed the life of an innocent soul.

"You were incapacitated and frightened Shihōin for my well being. It was an error".

Chinatsu sits up and staggers to her feet. "I must atone for my sins".

"Shihōin…"

"I killed an innocent there are no excuses or room for mistakes. You taught me that".

She takes another step and pays with a dizzy spell and nausea. The ground is shifting closer when two strong arms hold her upright.

"Shihōin I decide atonement and stop showing such weakness".

Chinatsu struggles for a bit and bites back a sob threatening to spill out. His hard chest is covering her as his Reiryoku is engulfing her entire being.

"Now rest we have to be ready for what is to come ahead". Chinatsu suddenly feels heavy and her eyelids flutter in vain to remain open.

Her body goes completely limp and he places her back onto his outer robes on the ground. They are inside an abandoned warehouse. Yuzu is a couple of feet away tied up. Her face has dried tears and is completely unconscious. That combined with Masanori and his men controlling the area using kido spells is why nobody can feel her at all.

* * *

><p>Byakuya lands on the roof top of the Kurosaki house holding Yuzu in his arms. His mind is running on auto pilot though still alert and sharp. Rukia opens the window to Ichigo's room so they could enter. Byakuya sits on Ichigo's bed still holding her tightly. Rukia doesn't know what to say and her courage is shattered along with her heart right now.<p>

He kisses her forehead gently and places her onto the bed but not really wanting to let her go. He rises heading towards the window and not looking back.

"You should remain here with Ichigo and his family".

"Nii-Sama I want…" Rukia shakes her head… "I need to help".

"You weren't able to do anything when she was alive against them. What do you hope to accomplish now"?

Rukia grimaces from the blunt words.

"No more casualties. Remember your place. You are expecting two".

Byakuya leaps out from the room and leaves Rukia in the middle of the room feeling utterly like a failure. Ichigo storms upstairs having felt Rukia's and Byakuya's Reiryoku.

Rukia is kneeling on the floor by the bed head downcast. He kneels in front of her however she shies away from his comforting touch.

"Please don't…don't say anything. I cannot face anyone right now especially not Mrs. Kurosaki. Nii-Sama wants to do this alone. He's running on vengeance alone. It's the first time I had felt his desire to die".

"I will not let anyone else die. I promise".

"Don't make promises like that".

"Since when did you stop believing in me"?

Rukia looks up shocked. "No, I will never stop believing in you! It's not you! It's this fucked up universe we live in! It's Soul Society! It's me"!

Ichigo shakes his head. "Stop blaming yourself! Please just stop! Right now we need to stay calm and clear headed to come up with a plan however you will not be part of it".

Rukia grimaces again. "I don't blame you I'm useless". Her voice is small and so wounded.

"Luv it isn't that at all". Ichigo slides behind her and wraps his arms around her waist snugly and protectively. "You are more than capable of fighting and beating anyone but you have to think of our twins". He is rubbing her tummy tenderly.

"I'm sorry it's that I have been a Shinigami for so long I forget how to be a woman, a mother…but my desire to avenge Yuzu-chan is consuming me I…"

"I know luv but leave that to us. Yuzu's life isn't completely over". His jaw tightens as he looks at her covered body.

The door opens and Masaki walks in quietly causing the two to look up. Rukia tenses in his arms. Ichigo leans in closer to her trying to give reassurance.

"Is she there Chi-chan"?

Ichigo nods.

"I haven't even been able to properly hold her and now her body is…my little Zu-chan". Masaki walks over and pulls the sheets back. Her breath hitches and the tears run freely. "You're not supposed to burry your children".

Masaki cries over her body and soon all the Kurosaki's are inside the room grieving over her physical body. Rukia has her face downcast and is completely pressed to Ichigo's body. She wants to run away. She doesn't deserve to be near them. She failed them. That's all the thoughts consuming her mind.

About an hour and a half later everyone is at Urahara's. Isshin and Kisuke had gone to take Yuzu's body to a funeral parlor nearby as they did that Ichigo and Kon had gone looking for Byakuya but to no avail. They will have to do a proper funeral and a burial. A plausible story must be provided to the world about her death.

Ichigo is now holding Rukia and she hasn't said a word to anyone. No one has asked what happened but Kon informed those that didn't know what occurred when he found Rukia and Yuzu. Ulqiorra, Orihime, Chad and Uryū are away on a trip together. Tatsuki is on a trip for a tournament. They decided not to let any of them know anything until they return.

"The only thing we can do is wait for them to contact us. They will want to do an exchange for Masaki-san". Yoru agrees with what Kisuke said. They took off the kido spell concealing Masaki's Reiryoku and now they are playing the waiting game.

"What about Byakuya"? Ichigo has his chin resting on top of Rukia's head.

"He will not find them unless they want him to and with my cousin hurt like that it won't be for a bit". Yoru sighs after saying that.

"We aren't going to hand you over Okaasan". Ichigo already knows what Masaki is thinking.

"They are the RGSS. They cannot be stopped that easily". Masaki knows all too well.

"I am not like all those years ago. I am a lot stronger now". Ichigo looks at Masaki with determination.

"Saki, you have a lot of back up this time. Not only do you have this son with an insane unending well of power but we will also utilize all our strength to protect you and your family". Yoru grins. "Besides after all the trouble we went through to get you back it wouldn't be fair to just hand you over".

Masaki smiles at Yoru in understanding. Her gaze turns to Rukia.

Rukia's face is tucked into his chest. She feels a gentle tug on her right hand causing her to look up. Masaki smiles warmly and pulls her upward so that Rukia stands up. Ichigo feels her reluctance yet lets her go.

The two women head into one of Urahara's rooms. Masaki closes the door behind them and tugs her over to sit on a tatami.

Rukia has been controlling the urge to run and hide.

"Am I really that frightening"?

"Why don't…you hate me"?

Masaki looks up bewildered.

"I took your son and brought him into this world of death albeit orchestrated by Aizen and I just handed Ichigo to him on a platter. I brought to your door the very things you and Isshin wanted to keep from your kids…and now I allowed Yuzu to be….brutally taken away". Rukia chokes back a sob.

"Do you know how many times he's come close to dying? How can you not despise the very breath I take"?!

Masaki quickly presses her into her arms giving Rukia one of the most heartfelt warm hug she's ever felt.

"It's been hard for the two of us, hasn't it Rukia-chan? That is how I felt all these years about leaving Chi-chan and the rest my family so cruelly, the guilt of leaving my son so tragically scarring him severely for the rest of his life tore me part everyday".

"Despite all of that our family smiles, Chi-chan smiles wholeheartedly as bright as the sun". Masaki is rocking back and forth still hugging Rukia as a mother would her child.

"His heart can carry that huge misplaced burden of feeling he let me die all because he has you and…" Masaki slips one of her hands between them to press gently onto Rukia's tummy… "these precious gifts. How can I hate the very person that brought such love and happiness to my son, the person that will make me a baachan"?

Rukia grips tighter onto Masaki. "I also want you to know that even though Aizen "orchestrated" your meeting. He didn't and couldn't connect your souls. The connection of souls cannot be forced. It could have gone either way. The both of you could have died but instead you resonated. Love can be imitated but it cannot be imprinted here. That feeling is born new and fresh". Masaki touches Rukia's chest where her heart is.

Rukia opens her eyes wide. She never told anyone that fear, the thought that their love just like their meeting was controlled by that maniacal disturbed narcissist.

"Its okay Kia-chan Okaasan is here…and I'm pretty sure Zu-chan doesn't want you or us to be too sad. I believe with all my heart they will get her back".

Rukia sobs even harder. This woman is the sun accompanied with a cool breeze sprinkled with love. Rukia understands now why their world had changed when they lost her all those years ago. Rukia is making silent vows to never let anyone take away their splendor. Dare they try they will die a deserving painful death. He orbs flicker for a second to deep golden with violet haze before returning to their normal hues.

* * *

><p>Karin is kicking a soccer ball around in the back yard. All of her frustrations all her pain is being released onto the poor unsuspecting ball. She gives it a kick so hard the ball pops hitting the wall with a minor blast.<p>

She is about to retrieve the ball when upon close inspection amidst the smoke there is a pile of some sort of dust. Karin doesn't understand this is clearly where the ball made impact yet where is it? Why is there smoke? Why is there white and black dust? Her orbs widen with realization.

'I did this'?..."I did this". Karin grins a little for the first time since hearing about Yuzu. "Shuhei-san where are you? I need you". Karin looks up at the sky sighing into the night air as the dust particles blow upwards. "Yuzu hold on..."

* * *

><p>"I am not leaving you Captain". Chinatsu weakly waves her hand in defiance.<p>

"You are not healing as you should. What good are you to me if you cannot hold a Zanpakuto"?

Chinatsu grimaces but not so much because of the physical pain. Those words cut deeper than any Zanpakuto ever could. Her orbs harden for a moment showing the stubborn determined Shihōin heritage

"I can still…besides I was the one that…" She stops before uttering those words… "No one else should have to answer for my careless mistake".

"So it was you? Not only was that a grave decision…" Byakuya grits his teeth together in anger… "But that in which you call a…CARELESS MISTAKE…" Byakuya barks out staring at Chinatsu and if looks could kill she would have been dead lifetimes ago. He composes himself again… "It will be your last".

Though Byakuya's hardened words are enough to frighten anyone they are not what scare Chinatsu. It's his lifeless orbs that no longer look grey but more like black coals devoid of any warmth. The nail on the coffin is the suffocating malicious killing intent oozing straight into her that is devouring her very soul.

Chinatsu starts to struggle for breath while perspiring and that's all it takes for Masanori to snap out of his stupor. He raises his Zanpakuto and moves to strike Byakuya.

Byakuya's Zanpakuto comes up and stops Masanori from slashing him. Byakuya hasn't stopped looking at Chinatsu not even once. This is making Masanori angry. He spares Chinatsu a glance and her body is convulsing. He has to find a way to distract him from her or else.

"You are nothing more than a putrid stain on the Kuchiki name, falling for a human girl no less from a disgraced family".

Byakuya turns to look at Masanori and smirks which he never does. Masanori gets taken aback as he looks at the grin on his face however when he feels Byakuya pull him closer to him, his orbs widen.

"You want my attention that badly then…lets…play".

* * *

><p>Author's note: Hi my Wicked ones! I apologize for the delay but it's difficult for me at the moment. I feel like a guinea pig with so much testing being done on me. = I feel really bad that I cannot update as fast as you all deserve and I'd like to. Thank you for continuing to read the story though I don't deserve it. O.O

My heartfelt thanks to GT (Guest) & Anru (Anburukia) for reviewing the last chapter. =3 GT I'm really Happy you like the developments! It lets me know I'm going in the right direction! X) Anru calling my work amazing and getting the depths of the feeling I pour into the story puts me on cloud nine! I am humbly honored! Saying that to me chased the doubt clouds away from the devious plot bunnies so thanks for the positive encouragement! =,)…This chapter was hard because I had to convey peoples feeling on Yuzu's loss of "life". I also wanted to give Masaki and Rukia a proper first encounter. By now you know the whole story is ooc. lol

To everyone else you are just as important! =) Thanks for making this story and/or me a favorite, alerting or following this story too! Even if you're a quiet reader or just a passerby you mean just as much! =3 PLEASE continue to support "A Forgotten Four Letter Word" and me, ne?

I am so pissed off that TK continues to block Rukia and Ichigo's together time….And Orihime's obvious boob fest in the current chapter all in the way must be a manga ratings attention grabber. Now Yoruichi is trying to throw her into Ichigo's arms too? I do not like this one bit. TK better not betray and give into foreign market just because Orihime is a favorite outside of Japan! Sorry I'm ranting and I don't mean to offend anyone but I'm not the only one that sees it. Let me know what you think.

Till next time! Stay naughty my Wicked ones! ;)…Hope you guys like Kon! lol


End file.
